


Skin Deep

by The_Dorkzilla



Series: The Niccals Saga [2]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Comedy, Crime, Domestic Violence, Drama, F/M, Gore, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Murder, NSFW, Sex, Torture, Violence, explicit - Freeform, homophobic slurs (chapter 20), mature - Freeform, reference of csa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 200,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dorkzilla/pseuds/The_Dorkzilla
Summary: Book II of The Niccals SagaSequel/Prequel to Celebrity Skin - In the wake of the disastrous Escape to Plastic Beach tour, Murdoc makes a run for it with his singer, his Cyborg bodyguard and an additional stowaway.  This story chronicles the five years his stowaway was missing and beyond some of the major events of Celebrity Skin.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Original Character(s), Noodle/Stuart "2D" Pot
Series: The Niccals Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823239
Kudos: 4





	1. Prelude

_“Hailey, you need t' let me explain,” he said shrilly, the panic in his voice evident. “I need you t' calm down before we attract unwanted attention, love.” He had her by her arms, his dark eyes wide with fear. His words barely registered, her panic and fear rising with each passing second. Their guitarist lay murdered in the bath tub and the singer had fled. What kind of fuckery had she stumbled upon? Why was he cleaning up the mess? Her eyes settled to his face, seeing panic that mirrored her own. No, this wasn't happening. She wasn't a part of this! She pulled against his grip, a low whine escaping from her as she ripped her arms free. The door was right there, just feet away. He was just as quick, already there and slamming it shut, lunging towards her. “_ _Hailey, I need you t' calm down so I can explain.....I was goin' t' tell you 'bout this.....It's not what it looks like.....” She struggled against the hands that clamped onto her arms again, pulling back away from him, tears burning in her eyes. He closed the short distance between them, his body pressed against hers as he fought to keep her close. She uttered a shrill noise, lashing out, feeling her hand connect with the side of his face. It took her a moment to realize he was struggling to keep them upright, his voice hot in her ear. “Hailey....Hailey, stop!” She tried to scream, her voice dying at her lips as they both went crashing to the floor._

Hailey's eyes snapped open as the small watercraft jolted again, hitting a current. Sleep had been brief and plagued by troublesome dreams. As her waking mind took in her surroundings, the dream started to fade out, the details blurring as it faded further and further into the recesses of her mind. Her surroundings were only familiar now because she'd seen them and nothing more for the past four days. The narrow confines of a small submarine that had been docked carefully in some abandoned shipyard somewhere on the east coast. She'd reluctantly followed her traveling companions to the shipyard and the small sub, even as her confusion deepened. Never mind the nagging voice in the back of her head that insisted something was amiss, she listened to Murdoc's tale of a party she had no memory of. Of the one too many drinks she'd had that caused this peculiar little black out that had stolen days from her. None of this made sense. How could she have forgotten such important details? When did Murdoc ask her to join him back to his home? Why was 2D beaten and bruised? What had happened to Murdoc to have him favoring his hand? The finger was bandaged tightly, his own body a testimony of bruises and cuts that had not come from her. Too many holes in her memory and the information given didn't fill those holes.

Across from her, sleeping soundly, was the Gorillaz singer, 2D. He'd been vague and tight-lipped on the whole matter, unwilling to give her much information beyond parroting what Murdoc had told her. Murdoc asked her to come back with him and she'd accepted. They'd thrown her a massive going away party that had her drinking her weight in some of the harshest booze money could buy. She'd blacked out completely. They had barely managed to get her onto the plane due to her inebriated state. This version of events bothered her. She'd never drank so much, she'd blacked out. It wasn't like she'd lost hours, she'd lost days! Two whole days were unaccounted for. There wasn't even a vague memory of a party starting. Shouldn't she at least remember that much? She frowned in the darkness, her eyes focusing on the sleeping man across from her. No doubt 2D knew more than he was letting on. It was the way he looked at her. The way he continuously cast worrisome looks at Murdoc. But no matter how much she tried to get out of him, he gave her the same response, repeating Murdoc's story almost verbatim.

At the helm of the small submarine, Murdoc hummed along to whatever it was playing on his little iPod, the ear buds visible in his ears. She'd tried to get more information out of him in the early moments of their underwater trip. And like 2D, he revealed practically nothing. The more she tried to remember, the foggier it all seemed. She remembered the concert, remembered some of the moments afterward in Murdoc's hotel suite, but everything after that faded into oblivion. There was that gap between those moments after the concert and when she'd come around to find herself on the small private plane with the two men, too achy and nauseous to register where their guitarist was or the other musicians. Something about their young guitarist. Something important. But even as she struggled to recall the most recent dream, knowing it had something to do with this key detail, it was too far gone now. The only thing that seemed to stick out was the utter look of panic on Murdoc's face. This was important too. Something had happened that had him scared.

Erupting into a massive yawn, she eased her body back into the small make shift bed. She was too troubled to fall back asleep and too tired to consider rising. The hour was unknown to her. The only times she knew it was late was when Murdoc would set the auto pilot on the small watercraft and curl beside her in the narrow bed almost too small for the two of them. Given his focus and preoccupation at the controls currently, it could very well be morning or mid-day. Maybe he would surface the sub again and allow them a chance to get some fresh air? The small shower stall accomplished very little in the way of cleaning other than maybe something more akin to a sponge bath and the toilet needed to be emptied. The smell within was starting to be noticed. Hailey found herself momentarily pondering over how she could identify the men by their smell. Yeah, the three of them combined made the confines of the sub pretty rank, but it was odd that she could tell who was near her based on smell alone. 2D had this peculiar clovey smell while Murdoc had this deeper muskier smell that reminded her of the woods. As for herself, all she could smell was armpit sweat and was baffled at how eager Murdoc was to get close to her when he slept. Maybe she had her own smell he liked? Or maybe he had some weird pit smell fetish?

A smile cracked across her face in the darkness, the laughter just barely passing her lips. The reasonable explanation would be the man was exhausted and didn't give a shit about their unwashed clothes. The suitcases and other luggage had been stowed away in the narrow cargo compartment in the back, inaccessible to them. Showers or not, they all were still wearing the clothing they'd been wearing on the plane and Hailey was fairly certain hers were the worst of the lot, destined for the garbage whenever they finally made it to their destination. Shame, really. She did like these clothes. But given the smell and stains, she had her doubts on whether she could salvage them or not.

Rising from the narrow cot, she let out a massive yawn. How much longer was this trip anyway? She cast a glance over towards Murdoc, who was staring ahead through the glass, steering the small submarine through the murky water. The spotlight at the front of the craft cut through the darkness, illuminating bits of reef and catching the glimmer of passing fishes as they scurried out of the submarine's path. “How much longer?” she asked finally, making her way unsteadily towards the front of the submarine. He gave no indication that he'd heard her, the ear buds still in his ears. Uttering a sigh, she tapped his shoulder. He jumped beneath her touch, pulling the buds away and staring up at her with wide eyes. “How much longer?” she repeated.

Murdoc pulled a cigarette from the battered little pack beside him, lighting it with a shrug. “ 'Nother day or so, I reckon.” He grabbed the pack, offering it towards her. “It's a bloody long trip, I know.” Easing back into the chair, he took a heavy drag from his cigarette. Hailey watched him carefully as she lit her cigarette, dully noting that the bruises on his arms and face were faded and yellowing and he was sporting fresh bandages on his left hand. It was hard to shake the feeling that he was hiding something. Something important enough to invade her dreams. He turned his attention back to the controls, cigarette smoldering at his lip. “I'll bring her t' the surface in a bit. Give us a chance t' get some air.”

Hailey returned to the cot, sinking down. She wanted to press further with the half-assed explanations he'd given behind why she was accompanying them. Wanted to pick his responses apart. But she also realized that doing so while he was steering a submarine miles beneath the ocean might not be the best time. It had an auto pilot feature obviously if he was able to hit some settings and leave the controls to sleep, but something told her that he needed to be more focused now with their destination another day away. Neither he or 2D told her where they were going. Murdoc only referred to it as home. But where was home? Were they going to England? Some other European country? Where could they be going that didn't require her to have the necessary travel documents? That was another thing that nagged at her. It was clear they were no longer in the states. She knew international travel required a lot of paperwork and often took weeks for any kind of approvals. It was part of the reason she never pursued it, no matter how often friends had urged her to do so in order to travel with them outside of the country.

She knew nothing. Remembered nothing. And the only two people who knew what had happened were not talking about it. She wouldn't have agreed to leave with him so abruptly, not without tying up the loose ends of her home, her work. She had no real bonds to the city anymore, the only solid and lengthy friendship she'd had shattered to dust the night she'd left for the concert, so those left behind weren't an extremely pressing concern. But there would have been the matter of taking her name off the lease, putting in her resignation at work and all the other mundane tasks that one goes through before uprooting themselves from their home turf. She'd left a car behind, still parked in the hotel parking garage. A bank account that would receive one last deposit before falling dormant. What about her purse? Did she even have that? This was fucking maddening, that's what it was. Two days of her life were missing and none of the explanations given made any fucking sense. Murdoc was lying, he had to be. As for the singer, he most likely was urged to repeat the lie. Keep her compliant. Keep her confused. For how long, though? She frowned in the darkness, her eyes settling back to the sleeping 2D. If Murdoc was too preoccupied with controlling the submarine, she could probably use some muscle to get more information out of the battered and bruised singer. Where was their guitarist? Where were the other musicians? Why was she there and why was it now only the three of them?

**********************

Murdoc flung open the hatch, peering outside cautiously. The island and jetty looked no different than the day they had departed, so it was probably safe to say they'd received no visitors in their absence. He was tired of the paranoia, tired of always looking over his shoulder. And what was to say any potential visitors weren't laying in wait within the house? The submarine had picked up no other craft in the water during their journey but he didn't want to feel too confident. With a grunt, he pulled himself out of the submarine, hearing both 2D and Hailey behind him. There was a small sliver of hope that Hailey would be too exhausted to assault him with questions. She'd been quiet through most of their journey beneath the water, but it was hard to escape her confused and questioning gaze. She wanted answers and he just was not in the position to give her those answers at the moment. He wasn't sure what he could tell her that would smooth this whole mess over. _Hey, you saw a broken robot and freaked out so I drugged you and smuggled you out of the country!_ Yeah, man, stellar. See how far that goes. She'd jump into the ocean and swim back to the states! There'd been some small truth to the story he'd woven. He _did_ ask her to come back with him, things had just gotten so heated, she'd been unable to give an answer. Thanks to him, she remembered very little of what happened after she'd left with him and 2D after the show. Rohypnol was a curious drug. She could remember the concert itself, some visiting afterward and even bits of pieces of their moments together in his hotel suite, but conversations or anything beyond those moments were wiped clean.

He jumped down onto the jetty and pulled open the small cargo hatch in the back. Just focus on unloading and getting everyone situated within the house. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the Face-Ache helping Hailey out of the sub, the two of them now standing mere feet away and staring at him. He kept his attention on unloading the cargo hatch, refusing to meet their combined stares. Maybe they could make themselves useful and start grabbing some of the bags? “Lil' help,” he grunted, tossing some suitcases onto the wooden dock. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing 2D grab at some suitcases but Hailey still just standing there and watching him. “You have hands, yeah?” He knew his tone came out sharper than he intended but did she have to just stand there?

She narrowed her eyes at him as she reached down and grabbed at a few suitcases, turning away with a huff and stalking down the jetty towards the walkway on the island. Deep down he knew he was simply trying to avoid her cornering him with more questions. He was too knackered to really think at the moment and all he wanted was a hot shower and his bed. Give him a chance to rest, that was all he asked. He still wasn't sure just how he planned to explain it all to her, but he would lay it out eventually. The quick and half assed put together lie he'd spun the day she'd come around in the plane wouldn't hold water forever. He knew he'd acted on fear and impulse when he'd stowed her away in the equipment trailer. So much had started going wrong in those moments, he felt he had few other options. He probably could have taken her back to that little flat she shared with Alicia, but the option hadn't really present itself in his head until it was too late. And could he have done it if he'd thought about it sooner? Christ, he'd been so panicked at what was going on around him, driving an unconscious woman across the city was the last thing he wanted to burden himself with.

Did any of it matter now? She was there with him. Not exactly happy with him at the moment, but there all the same. At some point, he'd have to come clean. Tell her what really took place and hope she understood. Yeah, he'd hoped to be given a few days – or weeks – to finally tell her the truth, but it was clear she wasn't buying the bullshit. And he had to face the real possibility that she'd demand to be returned to Seattle once the truth was known. He wasn't sure if he was prepared for that. He did genuinely enjoy her company during the days leading to the concert. She had obviously enjoyed his company. There'd been the obvious touch of sadness in her voice when it was finally said aloud that the night of the concert would most likely be their last night together. Something had happened. Something he felt and something she felt as well. And in perfect Niccals fashion, he'd fuckered it all up. Instead of trying to do something right for once, it all blew up in his face and here he was with another stow-away.

Murdoc grabbed the last two bags, trailing behind 2D and Hailey as they made their way towards the entrance of the house at the top of the hill. He kept his gaze to the ground, following the precarious walk-way that led to the main entrance. There was only one entrance to the house and it was maybe ten yards away. Ahead of him, he could hear 2D rattling away about how big the house was, how great the kitchen was and a plethora of other things that ran together into one long annoying sound inside Murdoc's head. Couldn't the Face-Ache shut it for one bloody minute? Hailey was smiling at the half wit, responding only enough to indicate she was listening and this seemed to push him further, still blathering away. Christ, woman, don't encourage him! Grumbling under his breath, he trudged on behind them, stopping only long enough to drop a bag and enter in the door code so all the alarms and locks were disarmed. The other two lingered a step or so behind him as he hauled open the door and stepped into the narrow corridor, his eyes on the single lift resting at the back wall.

Hailey was now looking around the narrow entrance, wrinkling her nose at the mess that surrounded them. Murdoc glanced around, feeling only fleeting regret at the state of the entrance. He'd allowed it to get out of hand, now littered with the various junk he and 2D had found along the beach. Mostly just random rubbish that had washed up to the floating island of trash. Hailey's eyes were traveling over the bits of plane wreckage that flanked a far wall. “Is that from a seven-forty-seven?”

Murdoc cast a quick glance at the plane siding, giving only a curt nod as the lift opened up. “I think so. Not all that familiar with aircraft. Figured it might come in handy.” Truth be told, he didn't even know why he had hauled that thing inside. It had taken both him and 2D to get it through the doorway. The piece of siding was not small by any means. Still even had a portion of the interior still attached. It had just appeared on the beach like all the other shit on this stinkhole. And with all the missing plane reports he heard on the radio or on the telly, no telling which one it came from.

Both Hailey and 2D stepped into the lift after him as he pushed the button to head down to 2D's underwater room. Drop the dullard off and then head to his quarters. Hailey was looking amongst the bags they all carried, her brow knitting together as something slowly started to sink in. Murdoc could feel the sweat breaking out beneath his shirt. She wasn't a stupid woman. The bags they carried were his and the Face-Ache's. None of them belonged to her. And she knew this. She was silent as 2D exited the lift, the doors closing behind him. Alone in the narrow car, he could feel her eyes on him now. Please let this slide until I can get some rest, he pleaded to himself. Please just overlook it for now. Her eyes were scanning him over carefully, her mouth a thin line. Sweat broke across his face, his eyes on the numbers as the small lift carried them up to the level that contained the master suite. He almost groaned aloud when it finally reached their destination. Pushing through the barely open doors, he dropped the bags when he reached the door to his room. He could still feel her eyes on him as he pulled open the door and grabbed the bags.

“Where are my bags?” she demanded, standing in the doorway. “Did we get them out of the sub?”

Murdoc paused at the foot of the bed, his teeth clenched. He could hear her step just behind him, the thud of the bags as she let them drop. What was he supposed to tell her? The lack of luggage would be the biggest give-away that the story he'd given her was a line of bullshit. He found himself unable to respond, his mind torn between the truth and some other poorly put together lie. Silence stretched between them for what seemed like an eternity before he finally exhaled loudly, closing his eyes. “I think they were left b'hind in the chaos, love.”

She was staring at him with narrowing eyes when he turned to gauge her expression. The harsh lighting of the bedroom brought to his attention how exhausted she looked with her hollow eyes and greasy hair. “Left behind?” she asked suspiciously, cocking her head.

“Left b'hind,” he repeated slowly, turning away from the acidic gaze. “There was so much goin' on, we didn't realize what happened until it was too late.” He cracked a grin, hoping he sounded as cheery as he looked. “No worries, Poppet. I can order you some new clothes.” He started to dig through his dresser, pulling fresh clothes out and setting them aside. Find her something to wear for now. Lounge-wear of some kind. He wanted to say she was around the same size as him in pants, but couldn't be too sure. Glancing over his shoulder at her, he frowned. No, her hips were a little wider. This wasn't the usual rail thin poster child for anorexia that sometimes found themselves in his company. Grabbing a second set of lounge-wear, he tossed them in her direction. “Shower's through the door there. Make yourself at home.”

Never before had he been so grateful to be alone. Sitting at the edge of his bed, he listened as she showered, his own lounge-wear clutched in his hand. He was exhausted and in dire need to a good night's sleep. Why was all of this bothering him so much? Had the years of running finally taken their toll on him? He'd reached a point of desperation, hadn't he? Why else would he have gone soft and brought the woman with him. This wasn't him. Not by a long shot. She should have been left in his wake as he stormed out of that city. It was clear he'd changed in the midst of this ride when the dullard – who never picks up on anything, mind you – caught on that he was struggling with how he saw Hailey. And it wasn't so much the odd feeling of something that bothered him, it was the fact that sooner or later he'd have to spill it out and tell her the truth about what happened. And then deal with the possibility of her wanting him to take her back. And he realized that he just didn't want that. Call him fucking selfish, he wasn't ready or willing to accept such rejection.

The clink of the shower curtain brought his thoughts to a momentary halt. Raising his head, he met her blackened and hollow eyes as she slipped from the washroom clad in one of his old T-shirts and nothing else. Rising from the bed, his eyes traveled down the length of her body, pausing at her rump before moving down her legs. Conflicting thoughts or not, it wasn't too difficult to direct his mind to other things as he watched her crawl across his bed. Huffing loudly, he tore his eyes away from her arse and slipped into the washroom. Was it in bad form to try to get some before the shit hit the fan?


	2. Chapter 2

Opening her eyes, Hailey blinked against the slivers of light attempting to seep through the blinds. She looked around the darkened room with bleary eyes, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. The hour was unknown to her, the light coming through the slats either from the morning light or mid day sun. Either wouldn't have surprised her. They'd all been too tired to care about the time they'd gone to bed. After the plane ride and then the five and a half day submarine trip that offered little in the way of comfort or sleep, was it any wonder they were all dead on their feet upon their arrival? Murdoc had been the worst off out of the three of them. He alone had been the only one who could operate the submarine, so it had been he who slept the least. And it had clearly taken a toll on him. Within moments of exiting the shower, he'd collapsed into the vacant side of the bed, snoring almost instantly. She'd fought against her exhaustion, unwilling to succumb to sleep but in the end it had been futile. Shortly after he'd exited the waking world, she had followed right on his heels.

Now awake, she had a chance to look around and figure out where she was. While she certainly had hoped to corner him and question him further upon their arrival at this bizarre place, she acknowledged that they were all tired and needed rest. Even in sleep, Murdoc still looked exhausted. She could be a complete asshole and attempt to wake him, but decided against it. He'd wake eventually and perhaps he'd be more willing to answer her questions after he got some much needed rest. She knew something was off with the story he'd given and her own troubling dreams had proven that. Still struggling with vague and blurred images of something taking place that she had no real memory of. Dreams of a struggle, dreams of fear. Something in the bathroom. Murdoc's own terrified expression swimming in her dreams. The thing in the bathroom, what was it? Laying in the bathtub, something that was nothing more than a dark shape. She shook her head, still confused at the images that once again seemed to fade more and more into the background of her mind.

With a groan, she pushed herself off the bed, crossing the short distance to the windows. Peering through the slats, she frowned at the miles of ocean before her. So where the hell were they anyway? She could see nothing beyond the vast expanse of water. Nothing that indicated they were close to land. It made sense though, didn't it? The trip in the little submarine had lasted five days or so. Where-ever it was he'd taken her was secluded and clearly nowhere near any country she could possibly think of. It was a peculiar little land-mass. Below on the beach almost looked like any other little beach. She could see the surf, what appeared to be rocks and a few other things that indicated marine living. But why was it this grotesque pink color? She'd never encountered anything like that.

Spotting the thread-bare pair of pajama bottoms he'd initially handed to her, she pulled them on quickly, grabbed the slippers that lay at the foot of the bed and ventured out of the room to the narrow little elevator. As much as she wanted to investigate the house, she figured the best option was to start at the beach and work her way up. Maybe exploring the beach would give her a clue as to where he'd taken her? If anything, it gave her the chance to investigate the matter without the million excuses he'd given her over the last several days.

When the doors slid open, revealing the narrow entrance, she looked around at the mess that surrounded her. He had all sorts of crap in here and only a narrow pathway that ran between the main door and the elevator. Aside from the pieces of the passenger plane, she also took notice of car parts, what appeared to be a tool box, bags filled with something, a bloated stuffed alligator that had sawdust coming from an open slash on its side. Someone lost their taxidermy project perhaps? She stepped carefully around things, opening the door that led to outside. The sun was out and horribly bright, Hailey covering her eyes a moment as she stepped onto the poorly made wooden porch that extended out from the door. It wasn't high enough to be noon. Without any sense of direction, she couldn't figure out if it was late morning or mid-afternoon. Without her cell phone or watch, time was elusive and unknown. Sighing, she made her way down the steps and small walkway, pausing at the beach itself and looking around. A dock extended out directly in front of her, the submarine still bobbing in the water where he'd left it. It occurred to her that all the things she'd seen from the window that she concluded were nothing more than uneven parts of the ground or rocks were in fact just pieces of junk covered in the same ghastly pink coating. Machinery parts, what appeared to be the stern of a boat, the side of a car even. The ground beneath her feet was spongy, bringing to mind the odd soft matting used in playgrounds. It was soft and somewhat bouncy.

Venturing further along the beach, she dully noted that the island overall seemed to be constructed out of garbage. It didn't explain the bright pink coloring, but she began to suspect that maybe Murdoc had something to do with that. There was no sand, no rocks or any of the normal things one would find at a beach. Just spongy pink ground, pink coated junk and the occasional dead animal that had washed up. There was also the smell. The horrendous, eye-watering smell that seemed to be in the air and coming off the ground itself. She wasn't so sure she'd get used to the smell. The heat seemed to make it worse, smothering her and gagging her. Maybe it was time to go back up to the house? The smell barely managed to get past the walls. No doubt Murdoc had installed some sort of air filtering system to keep the smell out. She couldn't imagine him tolerating such a stench for more than a few days. Pausing, she shielded her eyes and looked up at the house itself. What had possessed him to take residency in such a place? And how the hell did he get a house built out here?

A tour of the house was in order. The island itself was small and her explorations yielded too little. Other than telling her she was on a floating island of garbage, she still was in the dark as to where she was or what had happened that brought her there. Sighing, she started the precarious trek back to the main entrance and into the main entry-way of the house. This had to be the only way in or out. She'd seen no other ways into the house. Hailey frowned in the dark passageway, shaking her head. The house's construction wouldn't have passed any fire safety laws and this led to more questions about the building of the house. How had he been able to get something this impression planted on top of a pink island of trash?

The kitchen was her first stop. It appeared to be no different than any other kitchen she'd seen in her life. A narrow fridge, counter-space, a sink and a dishwasher. Plenty of cupboards and various utensils laying about that indicated food most definitely was prepared there. Opening the cupboards revealed very little in the way of foodstuffs. Some cans of beans, a can of vienna sausages tucked away in the back, a bag of flour. The fridge was well stocked with some odd looking import beers and something in a container, but not much else. The familiar discomfort that indicated hunger could be felt and Hailey soon found herself rummaging through the cupboards and even the icebox in her effort to find something edible. The problem at hand was that there was very little food to be found and what could be found needed about a dozen other ingredients to make it work. She wasn't in the mood for a can of beans and the date on the can of vienna sausages was just too suspicious for her to take a chance. Couldn't live on beer, though she did wonder if Murdoc thought differently on that matter given the amount of beer he kept in the fridge.

Giving up on food, Hailey wandered down the hall to what appeared to be an extra bedroom of sorts. It was cluttered with furnishings and other items. His version of a junk drawer? Some of the items in the room appeared to have been simply thrown in there after he could find nowhere else to put it. Excess music equipment, a foot-stool, some boxes and possibly an extra bed. Had he set the room up for another occupant and it ended up not being necessary? Christ, all these little things that made absolutely no sense. And she was now part of this nonsense.

The next level was a study, a rather lavishly furnished study. Hailey stood there in awe, taking in the pictures, the dark wood furniture, the carpeting beneath her feet. The room was amazing. The desk was littered with paper. Some of it appeared to be mere scraps with small notes jotted down and others appeared more official. Legal documents perhaps? She hated prying into his personal business, but maybe some of it would tell her what exactly happened and where she now was. She sifted through the paperwork carefully, noting the legal documents were contracts of some sort. Record label stuff. Other documents were letters from fans, some correspondences with an accountant over in the UK, credit card bills and a few screen shots from various adult films. Unable to hold back, Hailey let out a snorting laugh as she shoved the screen shots aside. He probably had printed them off to use in his room and abandoned them for some reason or another.

Against the far wall, she noted the aquarium, her eyes settling on the ugly pink fish lingering at the bottom of the tank. Murdoc didn't seem like one who'd keep a pet of any kind, so seeing the fish was a curious thing. She inched closer to the tank, kneeling down slowly so that her gaze was level. My, it was an ugly little fucker, wasn't it? Pink like this disgusting island, its scales flaking off, bulbous eyes blind to her presence. It just floated there, the faint movement from its fins the only thing that indicated it was even alive. Wrinkling her nose, Hailey stood back up, examining the wall of portraits and other oddities that decorated the room. The massive globe near the slider door revealed itself to be a booze storage, all of the bottles opened and consumed to some point. One bottle had so little left, she wondered just why the hell he still had it. Maybe it was a super expensive brand he wanted to savor? Why not just take the last shot?

Closing the globe, she turned her attention to the pocket doors on the far wall. Was it another random bedroom turned into a junk room? Opening the pocket doors, she stood in the doorway a moment, her eyes traveling over the various musical instruments and hulking machines that could only be mixing equipment. A studio? It made sense, though. This could very well be where Murdoc, 2D and the others had made the album. She didn't linger long, closing the doors finally and crossing the distance to the elevator. This whole place was bizarre. Everything about it lacked any sense. The house itself was relatively normal by all accounts, but the location left her more and more curious. So far everything around her indicated that Murdoc and the singer were the sole inhabitants. What about the young guitarist? Hailey hadn't seen much of her outside of the concert itself, but she knew the young woman had been with them.

Inside the elevator, Hailey pushed the button that would take her to the level that contained Murdoc's bedroom, her head filled with more questions than answers. What little she remembered of the band itself told her they'd been an odd rag-tag group. Their bizarre storyline capturing the imagination of young and old alike. But it had all been a gimmick, right? A way to sell albums. The two men she'd met in the dusty lttle bar almost two weeks ago had been pretty normal to her. Well, normal as rock stars could be. Murdoc had seemed stressed and overly tired, but she'd felt nothing out of the ordinary about him that would make her think he was a serial killer or anything. If anything, once he dropped the act, he was as normal as any other guy on the street. He wasn't what one would call attractive, but there'd been something about him that seemed to draw her in. And for him, the same. Sure, their initial meeting had been all about the physical but she was keen enough to pick up something between them in the days that followed. Maybe she had agreed to go with and partied too hard? Though such an explanation seemed unfathomable, who's to say it didn't happen? A month ago, if someone had told her she'd find herself on the arm of a world famous musician, she'd have laughed at them and called them insane. And now her picture was circulating through the world, the unknown woman lucky enough to be Niccals' companion during his visit to the city.

Back in the master suite, Hailey took in the sleeping figure on the bed. Murdoc had sprawled out more with the vacancy opening up on the other side. Clad in nothing but a pair of briefs, his chest rising and falling with each wall rattling snore. Stepping closer to the bed, she peered down at his sleeping face. Most of his hair had pulled away from his face, exposing thick eyebrows that were well shaped and not nearly as shocking as one would think. There was the start of a receding hairline and part of her suspected this was his reason behind still sporting the odd and outdated cut. She could even see some patches of grey starting in some spots. Reaching out, she brushed some of his hair away from his face, smiling when he made a noise, his eyes flickering a moment. He didn't wake, rolling slowly away from her reach, burying himself deeper into the pillows.

Taking a few steps back, she slowly exited the master suite and made her way back to the elevator. Give him a chance to catch up on his sleep. Maybe 2D would be up and about eventually? It would be nice to have some sort of company while she made coffee and attempted to prepare some sort of breakfast.

****************************

Standing at the rails of the balcony, Murdoc smoked his cigarette in silence, watching the beach down below, his eyes following Hailey's progress as she combed the narrow beach. He'd awoken to find her gone from the bed. Momentarily panicked, he'd stumbled from his room in search of her, fearing she'd gone snooping or – worse yet – taken the sub in a desperate attempt to get away. He wasn't a fool. She'd come willingly only because she'd been disorientated, tired and confused. If she felt anywhere near as good as he'd felt upon waking, he knew the game was over. After rushing through the house in search of her, he'd found her in the kitchen, drinking coffee and reading an outdated copy of some entertainment rag. Breakfast set out before her, two additional plates set out flanking her own. Toast and jam, the only real decent thing he'd had in the small kitchen. Thank Satan the supply shipment was due any day.

She'd said nothing as he ate the few pieces of toast offered. As a matter of fact, she'd barely taken notice of his presence through the brief and sparse meal, still casually flipping through the magazine. He'd simply chewed his food in silence, washing the bites down with some coffee in between. He'd been expecting a barrage of questions from her. His mind had gone into over-drive, readying itself for whatever she planned on throwing his way. When he'd finally finished his third piece of toast, it had occurred to him that she had no intention of cornering him then. So when was it going to be? Surely she was dying to drill him further on what had happened and why there'd been so many holes in his story. Her eyes merely surfaced from the magazine, the smile barely noticeable. It hadn't brought any real relief to his frantic nerves and mind. If anything, it had made him more anxious over what might happen.

But nothing was said and two hours after the awkward and uncomfortable breakfast, he was taking a smoke on the massive balcony, watching her as she wandered along the beach. He truly was at a loss over how to go about the mess he'd created. Usually he could run from it, but rather hard to run when you drag your problems along for the ride. Chewing his lower lip, he took a heavy drag from his cigarette, his eyes still following her progress along the surf. He'd wanted her to accompany him back home. Wanted that softness and comfort she'd offered during those nights leading up to the concert. Maybe it made him selfish in that aspect. He'd never really felt the need for companionship, not in a while anyway, and the nights spent with Hailey had re-awakened a part of him he thought dead and gone. Made him aware of a peculiar need he hadn't acknowledged for quite a few years. Now back home, he wondered if it had more to do with the amount of stress he'd been under. It had been a chaotic tour with so much going wrong that her offer of companionship, even if originally thought to be brief, had helped him immensely. But it had left him too vulnerable obviously. Had he allowed her to get too close? Had he exposed too much of himself during those nights when her simple comforts eased his troubled mind? The same could be said for her, he reasoned. He had seen some of his own personality reflected in her. The same refusal to need, the same wall. And he'd seen those same flaws break away in her. Acknowledging their shared interests and her willingness to let him close.

Exhaling loudly, he shifted his weight a bit, tearing his eyes from the woman down below. He knew he needed to come clean and face whatever hell she'd bring down onto him. No doubt she'd be angry and most likely would demand he take her back home. This was something he'd have to consider, even if the idea of rejection was a foreign thing. No woman had ever rejected him. Even when he'd been a nobody, the women had seen drawn to him and after the fame, he couldn't keep them away. Sure, they were mostly one night shags who knew their time in his presence would be short-lived, but they had still flocked to him. He never questioned it, more than happy to add another notch in his bed-post or an extra notch in theirs. What bothered him more, the idea of being rejected by a woman or the idea of being rejected by someone he'd grown a bit fond of? He couldn't be sure. Both perhaps?

Lost in thought, he hadn't heard the slider open or 2D's shuffling steps. Too preoccupied with his troubled thoughts, the singer's presence didn't even register until the man was right beside him. Caught unaware, Murdoc snapped up with a grunt, glaring at 2D. This mess was more of a headache than he'd anticipated. The clumsy fool on his right had managed to practically sneak up on him and give him a bit of a fright. He shook his head, unwilling to give the dent-head the satisfaction of knowing he'd been caught off guard. “Whadya want?” he demanded gruffly, flicking the cigarette butt off the rails.

2D merely shrugged his narrow shoulders, casting a worrisome gaze down below. “When do you plan on tellin' her what really happened?” It was a straight forward question. The very question that Murdoc had been struggling with all morning as he watched Hailey go about her day. She wasn't pressing the issue, so why was this sorry fuck giving him a headache about it? 2D was oblivious to his internal gratings, flashing a sympathetic smile. “She might not react as badly as you fink.”

“Tell me, Face-ache, would you jump for joy if you knew some bloke drugged you an' dragged you away from all you knew?” He met the taller man's gaze, his dark eyes unwavering. The dent-head was an idiot, so asking him such a question would be like asking a brick. Murdoc could tell by the stupid grin on the man's face that the concept went over his head. Nobody in their right fucking mind would want to stick around under such circumstances. “She's not a dullard like you,” he grumbled bitterly. “As soon as she figures out what really happened, she'll be hijacking the sub herself an' gettin' the hell out of dodge, as they say.”

“I dun' fink she would,” 2D protested, shrinking back a bit when Murdoc's eyes narrowed. “We talked a bit durin' the sub ride. She's confused, but knows you're lyin'.” His dark eyebrows twitched, a small smile just at the corners of his mouth. “She knows the drinkin' story is bullshit, mate.”

“So why isn't she up here, tearin' me hide off an' tryin' t' get her answers?” Murdoc asked, lighting another cigarette. He knew that she was aware of something amiss. He'd been dreading the whole morning for Christ's sake. Any normal person would have cornered him first chance they had. Those few times they'd been face to face, there'd been nothing in her expression that indicated questioning or even hostility. She'd appeared calm, collected even. Made him acutely aware that there was more to her than he'd thought. He'd only gotten to know her for four days at the most and what little she'd allowed him to see and know had been a massive draw for him. Now he was realizing there was a lot more to the woman. He'd spent too much time helping himself to the fake little slags who threw themselves at him, those whose personalities were as bland and thin as cardboard. Hailey reminded him of someone else he'd once known. Not so much in physical appearance or personality as they couldn't have been further apart in those areas, but in her quiet. How she could wall him off, nothing in her expressions or gestures indicating whatever she felt within. Unable to tell if she was happy, uncaring or enraged. And this bothered him immensely because the last thing he wanted to deal with was waking up one morning to find her with a knife to his throat or his precious nether-regions, demanding to know what happened.

He'd almost forgotten that 2D was standing there, watching him with thoughtful black eyes. There was only a faint smile to the other man's face, indicating that he'd picked up on something Murdoc had overlooked. “Look, mate, she finks the drinkin' tale is bullshit, but I doubt she's gonna go mental an' demand you take her back. She has nuffin' back in Seattle, said so herself...”

Murdoc frowned, watching Hailey suddenly turn around and backtrack towards the main entrance. “Her job, her best mate....” Even as those words escaped his lips, he realized that maybe they weren't as strong bonds as he'd originally assumed. He'd seen the friendship with her flat-mate burn to dust right before his eyes and he knew very little regarding her position at the ad agency she'd worked at. She had no family, no strong friendships and most likely just lived her life day by day until something else came along.

“So do you plan on tellin' her or not?” 2D asked suddenly, exhaling smoke through his nose. “You won't be able t' lie t' her forever. She knows your version of events is pure balls.”

“I'll tell her when I'm good an' ready, brain-ache!” Murdoc snapped, fixing 2D in an acidic glare. “Tell me 'gain why you're here, man? Run 'long before my size nines connect with your narrow arse.” He bared his teeth, still focused on the taller man. It was all the prompt the face-ache needed, the man nearly tripping over himself to get away. Once again alone, Murdoc turned his attention back to the beach below, noticing that Hailey was nowhere to be seen. He uttered a grunt of irritation, silently hoping he'd run into the lanky fuck of a singer so he could beat him within an inch of his life for tearing his attention away. Cigarette still clamped between his teeth, he stalked back into the house, hearing the lift. Most likely Tusspot making his great escape. All he could do was sit around and wait, more or less. Test the waters around him, so to speak. See how it all played out.

Opening the globe and revealing his stash, he examined the various bottles until he found something suitable, twisting the cap off with gusto. Screw using a glass. The bottle would work just fine. If anything, it would help ease his frazzled mind. He dropped into the chair by his desk, dully noting that the paperwork was more scattered across the desk. So she had been in here snooping around. Not that there was anything up here he was truly concerned about. What was so exciting about contracts and billing statements from maxed out credit cards? He cracked a grin, tipping the bottle back a bit and taking a drink. There was nothing in the house that would give her the answers she desired. He alone could give her that.

He pondered over this a bit as he took another drink from the bottle. There was no denying the weird range of emotions he'd felt in Hailey's presence during those nights leading up to the concert. She was an interesting woman with a personality and life outlook that mirrored his own. He'd had every intention of casting her out that first night after getting what he'd so desperately needed, but something weird sort of nagged within and for the first time in years, he allowed a woman to remain overnight. He figured they'd have some fun in the morning and then go their separate ways. Whether it had been the two years of unwilling celibacy or finding out the woman was a demon between the sheets, he didn't know. He just knew there'd been something about her that intrigued him enough to keep her around. She had no illusions about their little fling and initially, neither did he. He'd surprised himself when he decided to nick her number from her cell phone. What the bloody hell was wrong with him anyway? He'd only known the woman four days and the ease felt with her had been immense. He knew something was up when he actively sought her comfort. She didn't know all that troubled him, but had offered her softness and warmth regardless.

Of course, in perfect Niccals fuckery, everything had gone wrong and he was now faced with losing something good in his life once again. She wouldn't stay, not after knowing what had really gone down that night. Murdoc gritted his teeth, taking another hefty drink from the bottle. Did it make him stupid to want her comfort now to ease his heavy thoughts even when those thoughts centered around her and what he'd done? Maybe the dent-head was right and he just needed to come clean and play the next move from there. She might not be so quick to leave. Told Stu she had nothing back in the states. Had that been a hint indicating she would have agreed to return with him had he asked? The dent-head seemed to think she'd be more forgiving than Murdoc assumed she'd be. He needed to think on this some more. The dent-head was often too trusting and saw good where there was no good. Hailey may appear calm and accepting now, but Satan knows how quickly that would all fall apart once she found out the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

Murdoc dropped the heavy bags down, wiping the sweat from his brow. Safely secured in his little war room, he checked the monitors briefly. Both the face-ache and Hailey seemed occupied at the moment and he figured this would buy him a little time. The project that lay ahead would be a daunting one, one that would require his undivided attention and concentration. He knelt down, unzipping the bags and pulling out the various pieces, laying them out onto the table. Lower legs, upper legs, torso, arms and a head. He regarding the pieces in front of him, dully noting he'd have to remove the clothing off the thing. Though it had no real female form, it still made him uncomfortable. Its body had been based off the form of an adolescent. He gazed at the still and lifeless face that stared back at him. Though it looked very much like their Noodle, he didn't see their guitar princess. He saw a creature that looked mad as a fucking hatter with its wide glass eyes and sinister grin. Maybe putting it back together was a bad idea? It had been so bloody glitchy during the months of the tour. But he needed to find out what the cause of it was. He couldn't risk a repeat performance. Not after what had happened. It was too strong to fully control and if it went wonky again, it could cause some serious damage. He was already dealing with a tender back and broken finger courtesy of the monstrosity after it had thrown him across the hotel room.

Slipping his glasses onto his face, he bent low over the thing on the table. Turning to the tools he'd laid out before him, he grabbed a set of pliers and a ratchet. He worked from the feet up, slowly reconnecting the limbs together before connecting them to the torso. Some damage to its synthetic skin that revealed the seams to the joints, but that could take the back seat for now. He paused only long enough to smoke a cigarette, the creature now intact. Next would be to roll it onto its back and open it up to see if there was any damage inside. There were two areas to check, one in its back and another in its head, beneath the cheap wig. Could be a wiring issue or even a CPU issue. Artificial intelligence was a tricky thing. You had to find the right balance. Enough programming so it could operate on its own and calculate what went on around it, but still keeping it within his control. It still needed to take orders without question. Full sentience was too dangerous of a concept. Not that the Cyborg was that advanced, but if he had a mind to, he could rip its artificial brains out and fix it up with something that made it more human than he and the face-ache.

When he had originally built the blasted thing, the thought had indeed crossed his mind. No denying that at all. He'd even had the programming set up, using snippets of Noodle's interviews, images of her room and all the things that Noodle had loved. He'd wanted Noodle back, he didn't deny that. And realizing where his thoughts were heading in those moments as he constructed the thing, he had stopped dead in his tracks. His intentions were not sexual. He didn't see Noodle like he saw other females. He simply missed her presence. Her calm nature and deep conversations had always been stimulating. Something that they alone shared in the quieter moments of their lives while at Kong Studios. An odd connection that excluded Russel and 2D.

He shook his head, biting his lip. The odd flashback-nightmare lingering in the back of his mind. The nightmare of seeing the floating island go down into the canyon, hearing Noodle's screams amidst the roar of flames and falling rubble. It had been the end of the nightmare that shook him to his core, though. Lifting the limp form of Noodle from the ground, covering her exposed body with his jacket only to have her spring to life in his arms, that same cold and dead look he'd seen on the Cyborg's face, the words coming from her mouth cutting through him like a knife. _What are your orders, sir?_

He knew it was guilt that brought the nightmare. Guilt over his hand in her disappearance. The helicopters that had shot the island down were from the Black Clouds, the very same pirates who still hunted his hide several years later. He'd screwed them over one too many times. And their attack on Noodle had been a message to him. They'd taken away the one thing that had kept him, Russel and the dent-head in check. No matter how much they fought, how much they'd grown to despise one another, it had been her who made them all forget why they were always so pissed off at each other. And with her gone, Kong fell to utter ruin and the three remaining band members drifted apart. Reckon it was better that way. By the time they'd parted ways, Murdoc and Russel were almost to blows with the skiddish 2D fluttering around like a fucking scared little dog. Murdoc knew he'd been an absolute horror. If not drunk, he'd been high as a fucking kite on some grade A whizz. There'd been other things going on in the background, more personal issues in Murdoc's life and it had left him more agitated than normal and more prone to indulge in things most thought he'd left behind. Noodle's disappearance had come in the wake of another person close to him exiting his life. He'd already been in a state over that mess and then with the El Manana incident happening so close on its heels, he'd finally just given up and turned to all the things that really didn't bring comfort, but helped him cope and forget.

Murdoc paused in his thoughts, the narrow secret room coming back into his focus. He hadn't given any of this much thought in some years. He'd simply shoved it all down, put the walls back up and ensured those around him found him as unpleasant as possible. He didn't want anyone close. He'd lost the only two people who had given a shit about him. Frowning, he glanced at the security monitors, seeing Hailey in the study with a book opened before her. He'd had so much stacked on his plate when he'd met her. The knowledge that he was a hunted man all while trying to juggle the tour schedule. There had also been the added stress of making sure the Cyborg didn't glitch out and making sure the singer didn't try to make another dash for it. Add to this all, the realization that it had been a good two years or more since the last time he'd gotten his rocks off with a willing female. He'd been too paranoid, too stressed and too fucking scared. The Clouds knew his weaknesses well enough and he wouldn't have put it past them to slip a female assassin in to take him out. Draw him in, fuck his brains out and then slit his throat. That would have been a helluva headline, no? Bass God Murdoc Niccals found dead in hotel room with a slit throat and raging boner.

Unable to help himself, he erupted into a low laughter before turning his attention back to the Cyborg. He rolled it over, exposing its back. He'd found Hailey at a time in his life when he truly didn't need it. But he'd allowed her a bit closer than he normally would allow, eager for the willing body and simple comforts she offered. Couldn't deny that he wanted it. Helped him forget the issues at hand, even if only for a few hours or a night. He'd felt peculiar that night before the show, seeking her out. It hadn't been sex he sought, just her presence. And she had sensed his need and accommodated him. Never mind the late hour or the fact that she had to get up for work the next morning, she'd been willing to put her needs aside for the moment and tend to him. It had been in those moments that his thoughts had turned to whether or not she'd be willing to offer her presence and comfort beyond the night of the concert. It was a huge thing to consider. He hadn't tossed around the idea of long term companionship in several years. He'd had more one night shags than actual relationships in his life, so he knew he'd probably fuck it up in some way, but he was willing to give it a shot again and if it meant learning from scratch, so fucking be it.

He didn't want Hailey to leave, that was all there was to it. Frowning, he pulled the wig back from the back of the Cyborg's head, exposing the sealed compartment that opened up and allowed access to its inner workings. He unfastened the screws quickly, setting them aside and pulling the little lid away. Met with wires and a narrow motherboard, he reached for some more tools and bent low, narrowing his eyes to focus on the cables. One of the cables looked damaged, the rubber coating melted away. The exposed copper was frayed against the connections. Wired incorrectly perhaps? Rather like him, he thought dismally. Whether it was genetics or the decades of substance abuse, he knew he was damaged goods. Little things set off an astronomical temper and he almost always lashed out physically. He acknowledged that this wasn't normal and would eventually lead to his end or serious bodily injury but couldn't help it. Wasn't Hailey the same in some fashion? She had admitted to a less than stellar childhood, though the gorier details had been spared. They'd had a mutual understanding and mutual liking for the darker aspects of human sexuality. They simply understood each other without having to really speak. He wanted that as much as humanly possible. Someone who knew what he meant without having to explain in depth, someone who wanted the same as he wanted when it came to the more physical activities he enjoyed, someone who would know when his demons came too close to the surface and either gave him his space or drew him close without him having to ask.

Returning his focus back to the inner workings of the Cyborg's artificial brain, he snipped away the frayed end, readjusting the wire back into its connections and found a few other troublesome areas to adjust. Hopefully this was all the blasted machine needed. If it went buggy again, he'd probably have no other choice and simply have it destroyed. Shut it down and chuck it into the ocean. He wasn't about to keep it around if it became a true liability. He cracked a grin, certain that everything was now connected properly. He screwed the opening back up and covered it with the wig. Turning to its narrow back, he used a flat-head screwdriver to simply pry the covering off, revealing another series of cables and the flashing lights that indicated its power supply. He flicked the switch, shoving the covering back down and backed away. It moved slowly, raising itself up to a sitting position on the table. “What are your orders, sir?”

“Nothin' at the moment,” he murmured dismissively, pulling his glasses from his face and setting them aside. While it had been nice to have its voice programming operational, hearing it talk still unsettled him. Noodle's voice but not Noodle's voice. He glanced over at it, still in its nude state. “Put your clothes back on.” It gave only a curt nod and began to redress itself. He'd need to get it to the charging cupboard, but it would mean bringing it back into the open. Part of Hailey's confusion lie with the disappearance of their guitarist in the wake of things. He couldn't just pop into the study with it at his side. Probably give the poor woman a coronary! No, he needed to keep it down here for the time being. If he couldn't get things properly sorted, he'd wait until Hailey was asleep again and smuggle the thing to its cupboard then.

He turned his attention back to the security footage playing out before him. 2D could be seen in his room, tooling around with one of his keyboards. Hailey was no longer in the study, only catching a quick sight of her as she rummaged through the kitchen to prepare a mid-day meal. The supply shipment had come just the other day, the three of them ecstatic over the prospect of something other than canned beans or toast and jam. Beans didn't agree too well, their distance with one another having more to do with being intolerant of each others noises and the smells that followed. Murdoc had determined that 2D was the worst o the lot, though Hailey came to a close second. The first blast had brought them to tears with their laughter and gagging, the poor singer blushing a brilliant pink. 2D had eaten more than Murdoc and Hailey combined so it wasn't entirely unreasonable for him to get hit the worst. For a skinny bastard, he sure could knock some walls down. It also had exposed some of Hailey's more immature side, the woman erupting into hysterical laughter before letting loose one of her own. Murdoc had sat there at the table, staring at both of them with feigned disgust before he felt his own stomach make the familiar noises. What was it about toilet humor that brought out such immature behavior?

All that aside, the supply shipment had been a godsend. Able to eat foods that didn't turn them into the toxic avengers. He watched the small monitor with curiosity, unfamiliar with the various items Hailey had lined up along the counters. Welly, well, well, it appeared he had scored quite the catch with this woman after all. She knew her way around a kitchen. Neither he or the dent-head down below were very good when it came to food preparation. Sure, Murdoc could whip up a decent steak and baked potato, but that was the true extent of his culinary skills. He had lived on mainly take out and frozen fare. 2D was an absolutely waste in a kitchen, ruining even jarred pasta sauce. Couldn't even trust the blue-haired twerp to make Kool-Aid. Murdoc leaned into the control panel of the monitors, watching as Hailey turned the various ingredients into some form of bread or pastry, if the mixing bowl was any indication of something. Bloody hell, she could bake? Smiling at his good fortune, Murdoc turned towards the door. “Stay down here,” he demanded, casting a quick glance at the Cyborg. It simply sat at the edge of the work table without a word, its green eyes following him as he opened the door and stepped out.

After making the tedious climb up the stairs and emerging in the study, Murdoc went straight to the lift. Upon his arrival in the kitchen, he could smell the sweetness of something, his stomach reacting within mere moments. He watched as she stirred the contents of the bowl, only pausing to check the consistency of whatever it was. Inching closer, Murdoc craned his neck to see the bowl's contents better. He had no idea what she was making but no doubt it would be fucking delicious. Her stared at her back, noting again that she was in another one of his thread-bare t-shirts and lounge pants. He needed to set up a supply order and get the poor woman some clothes. Tucking away the mental note for another time, he moved closer, seeing her back stiffen and head perk up, sensing the additional presence. “Why you being a creeper?” she asked, not turning to look at him.

“Came up for a beer,” he lied, turning towards the fridge. “Makin' somethin' good, I hope.” Grabbing one of the brown bottles of lager, he uncapped it quickly and chucked the cap towards the rubbish container Hailey had pulled out from beneath the sink. Lazily, he took a drink from the bottle, leaning into the counters across from her. They'd been back now for forty-eight hours and she still hadn't bothered to corner him for the truth. Perhaps she just figured she needed a holiday and decided to roll with it? Oh hell's bells, wouldn't that be a delight! Watching her move around in front of him brought his mind to other things he was missing. They shared a bed but little else since arriving at the island. He'd considered approaching her the night before, but had stopped dead in his tracks when her icy gaze met his. The same woman who had practically ripped his shirt off in her zeal to get him naked just barely over a week ago now barely gave him a passing glance. It was fucking maddening, that's what it was!

“Cake,” she said flatly. “With home-made butter frosting. Figured Stu deserved a treat after we embarrassed him like we did.” She peered over her shoulder at him, her face still stony and walled off. “I found some pasta sauce and lasagna noodles in the cupboards. How does lasagna sound?”

He honestly didn't care what she made, anything sounded good after two days of shit. But what was all this crap about treating that dim wit downstairs to a fucking cake? “Err....a cake for the brain-ache, is that what you said, love?” His eyes widened when she nodded, returning to the mixing. So did this mean he wouldn't get any of it? Fucking hell, it wasn't even baking in the oven yet and he could smell the sodding thing! He watched as she poured the contents of the bowl into the baking pan, using the spoon to spread the batter as evenly as she could. Murdoc shook his head, not wanting to believe his ears. “I want cake too.”

“Relax, you'll be able to have a piece,” she muttered with a touch of annoyance. She grabbed the pan and pulled open the over, bending low to shove the cake in. Murdoc kept his eyes fixed on her arse as she did this, feeling the familiar discomfort below his belt. Unable to gauge her mood, he took a breath, willing himself down. She shifted a bit, still bent to the oven, adjusting the pan so the cake would bake evenly. Christ, she was doing this on purpose! His body moved forward before his brain could catch up, staring at her backside as it moved and twitched. His fingers had barely whispered across her hip when he heard her voice from the oven, the tone just as icy as the look he'd received last night. “Might want to remove those fingers before I break them.”

“Now c'mon, Poppet,” he snapped, jerking his hand away. “That's not necessary!”

She stood up, slamming the oven shut as she turned towards him. “I think it's more than necessary,” she growled, narrowing her green eyes. “You won't tell me the truth. I've fucked around this shit-hole for two days waiting for you to say something and all you do is either avoid me or try to feel me up. And don't give me the same bullshit line you gave me when we were on the plane.” Her anger was well controlled, he had to give her that. Still, she was angry all the same. He knew she'd finally erupt at some point. She had stepped towards him, her eyes still nothing more than slits, teeth bared as she closed in. Murdoc found himself backing away, groaning internally when his backside hit the counters behind him. She stood barely a foot from him, scanning his face over carefully. “Do you plan on telling me the truth yet?” she hissed.

“I told you what happened,” he said, struggling to keep his voice level and expression placid. “Not my fault you dun' believe me.” He reached into his shirt pocket with shaking hands, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. “How 'bout you remove yourself from my bubble, eh?”

Her face was red, the anger boiling over into rage. He found the sight both fascinating and frightening. The level of control she had was awe-inspiring. Every muscle in her face was tensed, her mouth nothing more than a thin line, but she merely stood there, glaring daggers at him. Lighting his cigarette as casually as he could, he offered the pack towards her. He was too vulnerable at the moment and knew she could take a cheap at him and hit him in the jewels should she have a mind to. Best to act as nonchalant as possible. She took the cigarette offered with stiff movements, allowing him to light it. “Of course I don't believe you,” she said in a husky whisper, smoke pouring from her mouth. “I can smell your bullshit from here, Murdoc. There are too many holes in your version of events.”

“Lovey, you were drinkin' some quality hooch, if memory serves me correctly,” he said through a nervous laugh. “It would be a bloody miracle you even remembered your name!” Ah, yes, let's just dig a deeper hole! He'd never get out of this in one piece if he kept it up. And she was fit to fucking kill. He took another shaking drag from his cigarette, his eyes still on her. “Why is it so hard t' believe I wanted you t' come back with me?” It was a cruel move to pull, he knew this. Twist it just right to make her doubt herself. “Why is it so hard t' believe I fancied you 'nough t' want t' share my world with you? I thought we enjoyed our time t'gether, Hailey.....I know I did. Or were you just usin' me like the hundred other lil' groupies that crossed my path?”

Some of the enraged expression melted away, her narrowed eyes relaxing. Pay-dirt, yes! He'd found the chink in her armor. Her tensed mouth opened a moment, no sound coming out. Frowning, she stepped away from him, huffing loudly. “I wasn't using you,” she protested, shaking her head. “And I did enjoy our time together.....”

“So.....why are you breakin' me balls 'bout this, woman?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow. “I enjoyed our time t'gether 'nough t' want you t' come back with me. I wanted you here with me. Isn't that 'nough?” He reached out, touching her arm, still feeling the heat radiate off of her in her frustration. “Coulda had a hundred women jump at the chance, Hailey.....an' you were the lucky one.”

“I just want to know how I got here!” she said, the pain now hinting her voice. “Why can't you give me a straight answer!” She pulled away from his touch, the anger starting to bubble over the brim again. He had to maintain the angle he was aiming for. Make her question herself, make her feel rotten for doubting him. He watched as she reached into the fridge, uncapping one of his beers. “Murdoc, I lost two damned days. The last thing I remember was being with you in the hotel suite and then suddenly I'm on an airplane. You say I blacked out from drinking too much. Had I only lost a day, I could almost believe it....but two?”

He cracked a nervous smile, taking another drink from his own beer. “Hailey, I've lost full weeks in the midst of some heavy partyin'. Two days is nothin', I'm tellin' you.” He chuckled for emphasis, watching her carefully as she took another drink from the beer, cigarette still burning in her hand. Just maintain the direction he'd managed to drag her down and keep her there. Focus on the fact that he'd chosen her when he could have had any woman he wanted. “Is it so horrible t' be the one I wanted when I coulda easily just shagged you, cast you aside an' ran with some other bird? Do I need t' spell it out t' you? Dun' you feel the same? I thought we had somethin' rather interestin', Hailey.”

He caught the odd twitch in her eye that indicated he'd chiseled away a little more of that wall. If her furrowed brow was an indication of anything, he'd wager she was thinking hard about what he was telling her. It was an interesting little personality flaw, he had to admit that. Not something he'd anticipated. Hinting that he had enough affection for her to want her to come with but idly circling around the accusation that she didn't share the feelings. Her eyes met his again, her rage dissipating. “I'm confused,” she whispered, dropping her eyes to the floor.

“Yeah, you're not the only one, Poppet,” he grumbled with feigned hurt, a more sinister voice in the back of his head laughing at how he'd been able to turn this around so quickly. He took another drink from his beer, trying in vain to hide the triumphant smile that kept trying to crack across his face. She turned away from him, muttering to herself as she tended to the clean up by the oven. Draining what remained of his bottle, he shot it towards the rubbish container, allowing the smile to break free when it landed into the destined target. He was feeling a bit more himself now and this made him feel better. With a bit more swagger to his step, he approached her from behind, gripping her hips. “Lasagna sounds stellar, by the way.”

She was stiff beneath his hands and he furrowed his brow in mild confusion. Slowly, she turned, the small smile of invite clear on her face as she pressed herself close, one hand now lazily playing with the hair at the back of his neck. He could feel the tremors running through his body as her other hand dropped down to the front of his jeans. “You like that?” she murmured in his ear, massaging him carefully.

“Fuck, in the worst way,” he breathed. Now this was a pleasant change of events. He had been thinking about nothing but for the past couple of days. Her hand pressed a bit harder, her movements firmer. Christ, should they fuck there in the kitchen or take it back to his room? All his thoughts jumbled together when her hand slid down the waistband of his jeans, the skin on skin contact almost too much to bear.

“Really?” she purred, her hand moving faster. He peered down at her lowered head, feeling her grip intensify. She had him against the counters, her body pressed tight to his. “Hmm....Murdoc?”

His voice came out thick and raspy, focusing on the feel of her hand. “Yeah....?”

All the good feelings came to an abrupt stop, her hand gone replaced by her knee as she started to apply more and more pressure into his aching balls and erection. The more pressure she applied, the more uncomfortable it became and he was pinned, unable to get out from beneath her. “Don't play games with me,” she snarled icily, her eyes burning. “Your little mind fucks might work on your singer and all the other little tramps you've had in your bed, but they won't work on me.” More pressure, his erection fading as the pain started to take over. “Did you really think I wouldn't see through that shit?”

The pressure of her knee was gone and Murdoc found himself massaging his aching crotch, only vaguely aware that she'd turned her back to him again to work on the dinner plans. What the hell just happened here? He found himself unable to think or put together a straight sentence. She was oblivious to his presence now, humming to herself as she went to work on making the lasagna. Still rubbing himself, he straightened up, flashing her a glare. This was not how he'd planned things would go. A little observatory voice pointed out that this woman had not only saw through his bullshit, she knew exactly what facial expressions and body language to convey to make him believe she bought it all hook, line and sinker. And then she'd turned it all right around and had him by the balls, quite literally. He would never had guessed anything like this from her when he'd first met her. Should he be amazed or scared out of his wits?

She turned away from the counter, her face showing mild irritation. “When you're ready to tell me the damned truth, let me know and I'll fit you into my busy fucking schedule. Until then, don't even think about touching me.” She returned back to her task, leaving him in stunned silence.

Flashing her a dirty look, he stalked from the kitchen to the lift, slapping the button hard. Looks like he was going to have to figure out the next course of action. His normal line of fire failed. Part of him insisted he was stubborn enough to call her bluff, but would it really be worth it? Might as well just toss her into a crate and ship her back to Seattle. As the lift carried him up to his room, he rested his head against the cool walls of the narrow car. Back at square one, Murdy ol' boy. You have two options available at this point. Just send her home now and move on or spill it, get it over with and let her determine the next move.


	4. Chapter 4

2D sipped his coffee and flipped through a his magazine. It was a simple entertainment rag, gossiping about the lives of the rich, famous and peculiar. He found himself lingering over a picture of that Kim broad, wondering just what exactly was so special about her and her family to garner such attention from the paparazzi. She was nothing more than a wealthy nobody who got lucky with a reality show. His eyes caught an article about some grunge rocker bird and there'd been this mental observation that she hadn't aged well. Mention of her late husband, another grunge rocker who offed himself like twenty years ago. Taking another drink from his mug, he dully observed that he'd need a refill. He loved reading that shit. Used to be fun when their names appeared in the rags. Maybe it was an ego thing. Though most of the time, any mention of them wouldn't be accompanied by something pleasant, they'd appeared in the paper nonetheless. He'd hoped there would be mention of them in this issue, but so far he'd found nothing. He didn't expect anything regarding their final stop in Seattle, but if he was correct about the date of the issue he was reading, they'd have been somewhere in the mid-west.

That part did worry him a bit. The satellite channels had picked up the local Seattle news about the concert. Murdoc had given a brief statement, but little else. It was a possibility that the entertainment rags would pick it up eventually. Might have done so already. He was reading an issue that was over a month old. They'd been back at Point Nemo now for a good week. How could the entertainment rags not snatch onto this? Murdoc had left a destroyed hotel room, a missing woman and a handful of confused musicians in his wake. The news footage rolled, the anchorman talking over the brief footage of the destroyed hotel room.

Chances were, the next issue of the magazine might have a mention of something. The abrupt end to the tour had made both national and international news finally. What amazed 2D was the fact that Hailey's disappearance had made little news. Only their local channel aired her information and only one anchorman had pointed out the connection to the tour. There had been absolutely nothing else outside of that. 2D didn't know whether to feel sad for her or happy that her face wasn't flashing across millions upon millions of telly screens. He figured with her disappearance tying to the concert, there'd be a bit more news surrounding her disappearance. And when little else was said outside of her last being seen at the concert itself, he'd wondered it Murdoc had anything to do with that. She'd been on the man's arm during their entire stay practically and not one of the local news station mentioned that she'd last been seen with that rotten bastard. There'd even been security camera stills showing her standing with 2D and Murdoc at the bloody hotel, the three of them standing in the lobby waiting for the lift.

Hailey had caught the brief news snippets about her disappearance. 2D had even caught something registering in her face when her former flat-mate appeared on the telly, pleading for Hailey's return. When her physical stats were read off, she'd given a mumbled “I'm not a hundred and fifty pounds, assholes.” This had almost made 2D burst out laughing. But amazingly, she said little else. The singer was pretty certain that she would be drilling Murdoc for answers now. She'd just watched proof that at least part of his tale was utter bullshit. If anything was said between them, 2D was left in the dark. He did notice that they were rarely ever in the same room together. And when they were, they didn't say much to each other. Murdoc did seem a bit more agitated and more than once 2D had caught the man eyeballing Hailey with the normal predatory gleam in his eyes. Was it safe to say she'd cut him off? Not that he wanted to know these things, but seeing the coolness between them and Murdoc's frustration led the singer to assume the man hadn't been able to touch the woman.

The one thing 2D certainly appreciated about Hailey's arrival was the abundance of good and hearty home-cooking. Mostly American fare, but home-cooking nonetheless. She mentioned a dish called eggplant parmesan and suggested they order some additional produce in the next supply shipment. Murdoc had loudly vocalized his utter refusal to eat such a dish, but 2D was interested enough. They'd be due to order more food and other items within a few weeks, and Hailey had gone about making a list of all the different things she'd need to keep their bellies full. It certainly was a wonderful change of pace after nearly two years of frozen entrees, various junk foods and then take out when they'd been touring. She knew her way around in the kitchen and prepared whatever she could with what was on hand. The cake she'd made him had been the biggest treat, as far as he'd been concerned. A simple vanilla cake with butter cream frosting. What made it all the more wonderful was how she took a single piece for her and an even smaller single piece for Murdoc before shoving the whole cake at 2D, telling him to take it down to his room and enjoy. The look on Murdoc's face had been downright hilarious. Mouth agape, eyes wide with shock but narrowing dangerously at both the singer and the woman, who had merely smiled at him, patting his mid-section. “You could spare to lose that,” she'd muttered cruelly before taking her piece and wandering off.

She catered to Murdoc's more basic needs, but little else. Kept him fed, occasionally brought him a drink and that was about it. With 2D she was warm, chatty and willing to talk about anything. 2D had to admit that he enjoyed this torture enough to engage her as often as he could, knowing it pissed Murdoc off and had him fit to burst. She was all but ignoring the bassist yet flaunting her easy going friendship to the singer. 2D knew he was playing with fire. He knew it whenever he passed Murdoc through the house, feeling the man's fiery eyes burn into him. Even when it had been some slag from the local pub, Murdoc had shown a possessive and even jealous streak. He'd beaten the singer countless times for so much as looking at the women sideways. 2D could only imagine the pain that would await him. Murdoc would corner him eventually. If he was so eager to inflict pain on 2D for simple greetings to one night shags, what kind of damage would he do for the crime of talking to a woman he'd grown fond of?

Draining what remained in his coffee mug, he uttered a dull noise as the chills ran down his spine. This whole thing with Hailey had been an interesting development. 2D normally made a point to ignore the bassist's personal business when it came to women. He'd seen the man successfully fuck his way around the world during the height of their music career. But he'd picked up that something was different during the more recent tour. The man was too alert, too edgy. He'd sometimes wander to a local pub but 2D never heard anyone accompany him back. Come to think of it, during the whole six months of the tour, 2D had never seen him with a woman. There were some who certainly fit the man's bill, but Murdoc had taken little notice of them. Hyper-focused on the abomination he'd built, which had been constantly malfunctioning and super attentive to his surroundings. He knew the man was at the breaking point, but hadn't expected it to affect him so badly. 2D had no idea how long it had been for Murdoc, not really wanting to know, but feeling pity for the man all the same.

Seattle had been only the second city 2D got a chance to explore since the horrid tour had started. Surprised when Murdoc had suggested they go and check out the local wildlife. He should have known better, really. Murdoc had finally succumbed to his more primal needs and was ready to go on the prowl. The singer never asked Murdoc how long it had been, but he suspected it had been a while. They went to the first pub they stumbled upon, some little dive-looking place called Curry's. Murdoc had swaggered in like a king, looking around a bit before dragging 2D to a darkened booth towards the back corner. It had given them a perfect full view of the small pub. 2D hadn't really cared anymore, happy to be out and with a drink in front of him. Murdoc had nursed his drink carefully, dark eyes scanning the pub. When the door chimes alerted the patrons of newcomers, 2D found himself even looking to see who had come in. Two women and a bloke were lingering in the entryway, cheerily greeting everyone. The two women were actually a bit nice on the eyes. Dressed casually, smiling at everyone. He found himself staring at the tall blonde, wondering if she'd be Murdoc's intended target. She was pretty and had a massive set of knockers. The shorter brunette was pretty in her own way and 2D realized that Murdoc wouldn't care which one he got his hands on. Indiscriminate to what he shagged as long as it was a willing female. The intended target made itself known when the brunette broke away from her friends and wandered to the bar, chatting it up with the bartender. The blonde, while pretty, was hanging onto the bloke they'd come in with. Murdoc had learned the hard way in previous years not to target taken women.

2D cracked a smile as he refilled his coffee, thinking back to those moments. Murdoc had been out of his seat almost instantly, moving in for the kill. The woman had joined them at their table, smiling and friendly with them both. Murdoc had been going out of his skin having the woman so close and there'd been some amusement in watching her rebuff his aggressive advances. Being shooed away to dance, 2D had gladly done so, not wanting to witness any overly disgusting spectacles. If it had been as long as the singer suspected, Murdoc would probably fuck her right there in the booth first chance he had. Of course, that was if the woman finally gave in and allowed the swine to fully get his hands on her. 2D had danced, glancing back at the booth every so often. It would have been bloody great to see the woman slap him upside the head and storm off. Not all women found the bassist's lewdness sexy and more than one had struck the man when he'd gotten too aggressive or perverted for their tastes. There had also been the fact that Murdoc was known for his rough and aggressive likings in bed. It hadn't taken long for the brunette to finally give in and 2D had found himself sneering in disgust at the sight of them in the booth table, the woman practically in Murdoc's lap, the bassist's hands already beneath her shirt, their mouths pressed tight.

What had made the whole situation so peculiar to 2D was realizing that Murdoc had decided to keep the woman around. She'd emerged from his hotel suite mid-morning, his marks visible on her arms and throat. When Murdoc had emerged moments after she'd finally departed, all 2D could focus on were the numerous bruises, scratches and what appeared to be bite marks that marred the bassist's upper body. Some off hand remark about nicking her phone number. So she wasn't going to be another one night romp? This had been new to the singer. Murdoc keep a bird around after he'd gotten what he wanted? The progressing days leading to the concert had been too odd for even 2D and their entire existence as a band had been one odd happening after another. Murdoc actually fancying a bird enough to seek her company as often as he could? They'd visited her during her lunch break and she'd accompanied him to some costume party. And after the millionth break down from the Cyborg, Murdoc had gone out after fixing the thing up and hadn't returned until the next morning, the woman's familiar scent all over him. It had been too amazing to really believe. Murdoc had taken a shine to her. As aggressive as him behind closed doors but also seeming to relate to the man in ways that eluded 2D. Suspicions were confirmed when he'd overheard Murdoc talking to himself, trying to figure out the right way to ask the woman if she wanted to come back with them.

Well, now she was here and things were less than pleasant. But mostly due to Murdoc's own bullshit. Just like every other scheme, things had gone haywire and the man did the first thing that came to mind: run away as far as he could. Only this time, he'd dragged Hailey along for the ride. And he'd managed to retrieve 2D before making his rushed exit. 2D had been wandering the city, unsure of where to go or who he could call when he'd spotted the man casually walking towards him. He'd attempted to run, but the other man was running on adrenaline and madness, tackling 2D in an alley. After a thorough beat down and some snarled threats, 2D had finally given up and allowed Murdoc to drag him back to the hotel.

Hunkering back down at the table, 2D returned his focus to the outdated magazine. Things weren't necessarily bad being held captive by the bastard bassist. He was allowed a run of the house and able to explore the beach when the mood struck, but they were isolated from everything. Other than the satellite telly, there was nobody to interact with. Having Hailey there did ease some of the loneliness, even if he knew it infuriated Murdoc to see them so friendly with one another. 2D suspected the only reason Murdoc hadn't cornered him and beat him within an inch of his life was because of Hailey. Or he was just waiting for the perfect opportunity.

From outside the narrow kitchen, he could hear the lift and the muffled but familiar hacking cough. Speaking of the fucking devil, yeah? 2D watched as Murdoc lurched in, shirtless and cigarette hanging from his lip. The bassist looked his usual charming self, most likely spending last night in his study, drinking what booze he had available. Another cough erupted from him, his chest rattling as something wet got shaken loose. 2D cringed when Murdoc paused with a grimace on his face, spitting whatever had come up into the sink. “Disgustin',” he said, wrinkling his nose. “You couldn't do fat in the toilet?”

“Fuck off,” Murdoc growled, grabbing a mug from the cupboard and pouring his coffee. Turning to 2D, he scrubbed his free hand across his face. “Feels like somethin' shit in my mouth....”

“Drownin' yourself in Sailor Jerry will do fat t' you,” 2D said with a shrug, returning to his magazine. His eyes surfaced briefly, catching Murdoc's icy glare. The bastard was definitely hungover. His dark eyes were bloodshot and sunken, his face greasy and unshaven. 2D gave a small dismissive shrug, not wanting to catch Murdoc's anger this early in the day. He was a fucking beast when he was not feeling well. He watched the man with careful eyes, wincing when Murdoc wedged his arm behind his back and stretched, a loud rippling crack echoing through the kitchen. Chewing his lower lip, he glanced back up at Murdoc. “Fat sounded painful.”

Murdoc grunted in response, saying little else as he drained his mug of coffee and refilled it. Yeah, definitely hungover. And his suspicion that Murdoc had passed out in the study seemed more plausible. It would explain his cranky and disheveled state. “Didn't feel like sleepin' in me room,” he muttered, glancing at the singer.

“She kick you out?” 2D regretted the words as soon as they passed his lips. Murdoc had turned to him, his weary eyes narrowing to slits. “Sorry, Muds....I juss meant....”

“Dun' start,” Murdoc snarled, closing in on him. “I get 'nough grief from her, I dun' need it from you, face-ache!” He stood there at the table, glaring down at the singer. 2D wondered what was going through that booze sozzled brain. He was tired, sore, hungover and cranky as all fuck. Saying anything further could set the man off like a powder keg. Still glaring at him, Murdoc stubbed out his cigarette and lit a fresh one. “I know you enjoy watchin' this bullshit.”

2D frowned, shaking his head. “Not really. I juss wonder who's gonna crack first.” No doubt Murdoc knew he was lying. He was enjoying it just a bit too much. Murdoc was used to getting his way and getting what he wanted. Hailey wasn't caving and she was pushing back just as hard.

“Well it won't be me,” Murdoc grumbled, exhaling smoke. “Even with you helpin' her....”

He turned back to the cupboards, muttering under his breath about something he could hold down. 2D shook his head, flipping the page of the magazine. “I'm not helpin' her, you drunken fool.” He wasn't really sure whether he was or wasn't. He was just glad to having someone there to talk and laugh with. And there was a spot of joy in seeing how riled up it got Murdoc, even if the man was trying like hell to hide it.

“I'm not blind or stupid, fucktard,” Murdoc hissed, turning back towards him. He was closing in again, his body and face tense. “I see you hangin' all over her. Hand gettin' old, mate? Think you might get t' tap it?”

“No more fan you,” 2D hissed defiantly, meeting Murdoc's acidic glare. “B'sides....why would I want your sloppy seconds?” He knew he was dancing on dangerous ground. The last thing anyone wanted to do was egg on a stressed out, sexually frustrated and hungover Murdoc. But he couldn't deny the joy he felt seeing the shocked look on the other man's face. Completely taken by surprise at 2D's abrupt backbone. “She's pretty an' all, Murdoc, but no fanks.....”

“Dun' play thick with me, you lil' son of a bitch,” Murdoc snarled. “You haven't had a woman in a'most two years an' now there's one here for you t' play with. I see it a mile 'way. Territory's been marked an' you know it. Back off.” 2D should have figured it would lead to this. The man's jealous streak couldn't be contained. Part of him did wish Hailey was there with them. He could already sense the rising tension and knew one wrong word could set Murdoc off. If she were there, he might not be so prone to lash out.

“Christ, why dun' you juss go wank off in the bloody toilet an' get it outa your system!” he snapped, maintaining his level gaze. He could already see the man bristling. Murdoc's agitated state was not something to poke and prod at. Grinning maliciously, he flashed a dark look up at the bassist. “Maybe if you're good, she'll make _you_ a cake.....”

“Thin ice, dents,” Murdoc snarled, taking a few deep breaths. He was struggling like hell to control his rising anger. 2D wasn't sure whether he should be frightened by this or continue to enjoy the agitation that was so clear on the man's face. “An' I mean it.....I dun' wanna see you hangin' on her. Dun' wanna catch you near her. I won't hesitate t' break your fuckin' legs.”

“Maybe if you weren't such a swine, she wouldn't have t' turn t' someone else for company.” He uttered a squeak when Murdoc's eyes widened in surprise, his face flushing. The remark didn't just enrage him, he was incensed. Instinct kicking in, 2D shot out of his seat, hearing the heavier footfall behind him. Behind him, a noise could be heard. Something deep and dangerous sounding that sent ripples of fear down his spine. He focused on the doorway, hoping he'd make it. He might not be able to escape bodily injury forever, but if he could get to the lift, it could buy him a day or so. The sound behind him grew louder and louder, the footsteps behind him picking up momentum. When his forward motion stopped suddenly, he let out a groan, realizing the chilling sound he'd been hearing was Murdoc.

Snarling with rage, Murdoc flung 2D backwards into the kitchen, his eyes locked on the singer as he stumbled across the kitchen, bracing his thin frame against the counters to keep his balance. Murdoc put himself between 2D and the only means to escape. He was enraged, 2D could see it plain as day now. Casting his still burning cigarette aside, Murdoc rolled his neck on his shoulders, the bones cracking loudly. “Picked a fuckin' rotten time t' grow a set, fucker,” he snarled, flexing his hands.

“Go an' cool off,” 2D snapped back, adrenaline now pumping through him. He knew there was no reasoning with the other man now and anything else said might end up with a trip to whatever hospital was nearby. But he was tired of walking on eggshells with the bastard. Tired of always watching what he said or did. He had no ill intentions on their guest. He didn't want her, not like what Murdoc was implying. He was just glad to have a friend, someone he could talk to. “She might be more accommodatin' t' your needs if you fuckin' told her the truth! Fat's all she asks! So why dun' you grow a set an' fess up t' your bullshit!”

Murdoc let out a short snarling laugh, cracking his knuckles. “Oooh, I'm gonna enjoy this....” He closed in on the singer, grinning when 2D realized there was no escape. He kept his black eyes fixed on the enraged man who was drawing a fist back, ready to unleash some of his frustration on him. The blow hit his gut with a force that surprised him, his air coming out in a gasp. He felt Murdoc's hand close on the back of his shirt, the world spinning out of focus briefly before he found himself slammed face down into the counters, Murdoc's hand clutching the back of his neck painfully. The next blow hit him in the side of his head, stars and colors flashing before his eyes. Another blow, another. 2D struggled to get free of the vice grip Murdoc had on his neck, sputtering and screeching as the blows came down. The pain shook through his entire body, lungs still struggling for air. He was abruptly pulled away from the counters, Murdoc clutching at the front of his shirt, his eyes steely as he slammed 2D against the cupboards. “Still wanna dance, D?” he hissed.

2D shook his head weakly, tasting blood in his mouth. Just like old times, right? Say one wrong thing and find yourself on the bad side of Murdoc's fists. Every part of him ached, his head now thudding painfully, pressure building in his ears. When he felt Murdoc's grip release, he slumped into the counters. He knew he'd been playing with fire when he continued to egg Murdoc on. Why had it felt so good to see the shocked look on Murdoc's face? It wasn't the first time he'd stood up to him, necessarily. Granted the previous times he'd done so, he'd never gotten that far with his own war of words. Murdoc was too miserable and hungover to react as quickly as he normally did. Could be worse, he reasoned. The fucker could have continued beating him until the sun went down right? He could still remember with crystal clarity when the man's beatings had left him incapacitated for days.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Murdoc stalked out of the kitchen. His movements and demeanor indicated he was still fired up. Best to avoid him and stay out of his path. Give him a chance to cool down. Might be a few days, he thought dismally. When he got angry like this, it often took some time to dissipate. And usually 2D spent those days nursing his wounds. Today would be one of those days obviously. Struggling to stand, 2D groaned when the world started to spin in his vision. Felt like he had cotton in his ears and the pain within his skull was almost too much. He groaned again, his hand braced to his aching stomach. “Tosser,” he croaked.

**************************

The glass shattered just outside the study, sparkling fragments of glass flashing in the darkness. Chest heaving, Murdoc raked his head through his hair. This was almost too fucking much. How dare the dullard talk to him in such a manner! Why couldn't the fucker get it through his head that you didn't mess with Murdoc's women? Quickest way to ignite Murdoc's temper was to move in on something that belonged to him. He blinked in the dimly lit study, dully noting the thick haze of cigarette smoke. His eyes burned and he wasn't sure if it was due to his heated state or from hot boxing the room. The empty pack of cigarettes on the desk had once been three quarters of the way full. He'd smoked one after another, grumbling and cursing as he paced. Icy-hot spasms of pain shot through his left hand, the knuckles screaming in agony from pounding in the face-ache's thick skull. Teach the sorry sod to even think about getting near her. And then to have the balls to shoot off his mouth like he did! Dent head should thank the fucking universe Murdoc hadn't snapped him in two! Well worth the pain in his hand.

Huffing loudly, Murdoc grabbed another glass tumbler from his cabinet, unsteadily making his way back to the globe. He'd already downed one of the bottles and was hell bent on having another. Never mind the late morning hour, drinking time was never an issue to him. Cracking open a bottle in the early AM was just as suitable as cracking open a bottle in the evening hours. He wasn't really sure what time it was anyway. Early enough, he reasoned. There was still a slight chill to the air. The heat usually didn't strike until mid-day and after. Knowing it would be another hot fucking day irritated him. He despised being this agitated. Part of him even wanted to track down Hailey and give her a good piece of his mind. They both were at fault! They were the reason he felt as he did! Pawing all over each other, flaunting it in his face while the little tart refused to put out. The fucking bitch.

“Cunt,” he growled as he poured his new bottle into the glass. Nothing but a little fucking cock tease. Wearing his clothes, moving in ways that got his interests sparked and cock hard. He was fucking going insane. He couldn't even get her to give him head. She didn't have to swallow, just suck his dick. When the time came, he'd take matters into his own hands, figuratively and literally speaking. Fucking hell, just thinking about what he was missing made him hard. After getting a taste of what she was capable of during their time together in Seattle, he ached to have it again. He knew the only way to remedy the situation was to finally come clean. Well, it might not remedy it. Might make things worse.

This was all just a bunch of bloody bullshit. Why the fuck did he have to suffer for this? He uttered a growl, dropping back down into the chair with his fresh drink. Everything was spinning in his field of vision, the study tilting dangerously. He gripped the arms of the chair, focusing on the lift across the room. He couldn't even enjoy getting shit-faced. Beating into the dent-head should have made him feel better but, if anything, he felt worse. He was still irritated and angry. Still wanting to lash out at someone. The other half of his problems was somewhere in the house. Yeah, find her. Rip into her. Make her feel two inches tall for making him feel so shitty and agitated. He gritted his teeth, taking a drink from his glass. As much as he wanted to track down Hailey and verbally lash into her, he remembered the uncomfortable sensation of her knee grinding into his balls. He didn't want a repeat performance. She'd made her position quite clear and he'd be a fool to ignite that fire.

His hardened expression relaxed a bit as he stewed over the situation. She was being difficult because he was being difficult. If he'd fessed up right away and not been a tosser about this whole mess, she'd be more inclined to allow his advances. He frowned, staring at his half empty glass. Why was it so hard to admit that he wanted back whatever it was they'd had while he was in Seattle? Why was it so difficult to admit that he missed her comfort and warmth? His frown deepened, not so distant memories of seeing Hailey and the face-ache all smiles and friendly with one another. They were flaunting it, rubbing it in his face. She was so willing to share that comfort and warmth with the dullard but deny him? Who the hell did she think she was? Look at all he'd offered her! He could have given this to any woman and they would have jumped at the chance to take what he offered. She'd been the lucky chosen one. Millions of willing women out there and he'd chosen her. The one he had hoped to share his universe with. He'd thought her worthy of this honor. The least she could do was be more fucking grateful of his generosity!

A low growl erupted from him as he drained his glass, chucking it aside. She had only proven to be a vindictive and unworthy little trollop! He needed to find her and let her fucking know how bloody ridiculous she was being. Make her feel bad. There was no way in fucking hell she was going to make him feel like he'd done something wrong. He'd given her a fucking gift and she was rubbing his affections in his face! The ungrateful little tart!

Rising from the desk, he clumsily made his way to the lift. He had no idea where the hell she'd run off to but there were only so many places the little tart could hide. Most likely location was the beach down below. She'd taken a fancy to sitting there and watching the surf. He couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was she liked about it. What the hell was the appeal of watching trash laden waves washing more shit onto the island? He frowned at the buttons in the lift, unsure of where to go from there. Check the kitchen or maybe his bedroom first? No, check the beach and then work his way up. Made the most sense, right? Grinning, he slapped the main entry button. Yeah, perfect. He rest his head against the cool steel walls of the lift, everything feeling dizzy and out of sorts even behind his eyelids. Finding his bed and dropping into it sounded like a fine plan really. Maybe after giving Hailey a piece of his mind, he'd do just that.

The abrupt jolt of the lift coming to a stop snapped him back around, his eyes snapping open. Stalking out through the main entrance, he scanned the beach before him. Surely she was around somewhere. Not like there was far to go. Grumbling under his breath, he made his way down the short steps unsteadily. The walkway looked treacherous, especially in his inebriated state. Frowning, he stepped carefully as he looked around. The heat was already started to amp up. Curse all the demons in hell, why was he outside again? He circled the massive out-cropping of pink coated rubbish, trying like hell not to trip over something. A small voice whispered in the back of his head about the dulling pain in his hand. It no longer really hurt, mostly cold. He flexed the hand, white fire pain shooting up his arm. Never mind the fucking hand, just find her.

He could see her in the distance, staring at the jetty and small submarine that bobbed beside it. He closed in, all his thoughts crowding together. He was ready. Let her have it with both barrels. Make her feel like she was two bloody inches tall. She'd heard him approaching, perking her head and turning to look and see who it was. Still frowning at her, he stopped a few feet short from where she sat. “Why're you bein' such a bloody lil' tease?” he snapped.

Hailey merely cocked an eyebrow as she slowly got to her feet. “Being a tease? Really?” She let out a snorting laugh, shaking her head. “Where'd this come from?”

“I see how you are with the dullard upstairs,” he said thickly, his vision doubling briefly. “All over him, shuttin' me out.....Your games won't work with me. I know what's goin' on!” Christ, his arm ached. He hated the odd thick feeling in his head. It seemed to have gotten worse as the drinking progressed. He shook his head, wishing his vision would clear. She was simply staring at him, unmoving. She had nothing to say in her defense because he'd caught her in her little game. Struggling to focus, his brow knitted together when he realized she wasn't staring at his face anymore. “Look at me when I'm talkin'!” he barked abruptly, the odd thick feeling seeming to intensify.

“What happened to you hand?” she asked, gesturing to his left. The blasted woman! To hell with his hand. She needed to listen. He had a lot to say and she was going to hear him out. Her attention was too focused on the hand. His words fell on deaf ears as she knelt down, examining him. “What the hell did you do to yourself?” she asked softly.

He grunted in response, now staring down at his left hand. It had been the one he'd injured when struggling with the Cyborg. The bandages were bloody and torn, blood dripping from his hand. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing a trail of red from where he'd walked. When the hell did this happen? The hand was swollen and almost mangled looking with all the loose bandages and blood. “Dunno,” he muttered, watching as she gingerly moved the bandages, exposing the damaged digit. Had he done more damage when he'd attacked the dent-head? So much blood.

She didn't look upset at him. He figured she'd react to his accusations and be angry. Didn't they all do that? No, she looked worried. Standing upright, she gestured for him to go back the way he'd come. “Murdoc, we need to get you back in the house. The bone's exposed.”

Reluctantly, he allowed her to usher him back towards the entrance of the house. “You need t' listen t' what I have t' say,” he grumbled, staring at the swollen and bloody hand. “After ever'thin' I done for you. This is how you show your gratitude?”

She didn't respond to his question, too focused on his hand. “You've been drinking.....no wonder it's bleeding so badly.” Her eyes met his, the worry still there but also an odd sense of control. “How does your head feel? Do you feel dizzy or anything?” Figures she'd change the subject. Take away the focus from this important discussion and redirect his aggravation to the injured hand. He was still standing, so obviously it wasn't that bad. She was still staring at him, waiting for a response. “How do you feel right now?”

“Thick,” he whispered. “Like there's cotton in me head.” No, no, no! This was not how it was supposed to go! He wanted to give her a good verbal lashing about how she'd been acting! Why was she so focused on his fucking hand? So what if he'd been bleeding like a stuck pig. There were more important matters to discuss. “ 'Nough 'bout me hand, woman,” he slurred, “this is 'bout you bein' a teasin' lil' tart.”

She screwed her face up, her worried expression shifting to mild annoyance. “Murdoc, I think you've lost a lot of blood. We need to get your hand taken care of and then you can rip me a new asshole about your delusion of being wronged.”

His mouth fell open in surprise as she led him through the entrance and towards the lift. Delusion? _Delusion?_ Where the hell did she get off acting like this fucking mess was all in his head! He'd seen all this rubbish with his own fucking eyes. “I'm not del.....del.....delu.....I'm not illusional.” He wasn't delusional. He knew when he was being fucked with. “I saw you two.”

“You saw me hanging out with a friend,” she corrected, leading him to the master suite. “Unless you haven't noticed, there's not a lot of folks living here other than us three. He needs a friend as much as you or me.” She shoved him back, sitting him at the edge of the bed. Murdoc watched as she disappeared into the bathroom, rummaging through the cupboards. “Of course, he's much better company at the moment. At least he doesn't lie to me like another person I know.”

Murdoc uttered a noise of disgust, rising back to his feet. “I....I'm not.....” An odd cold feeling washed over him, the room tilting dangerously in his vision. Everything seemed fuzzy and distant, even the sound of her voice. He groaned, dropping back to the edge of the bed. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the blood pooling at his feet, his injured hand still bleeding profusely. “Christ, m' hand hurts.”

She was suddenly before him, kneeling down again to examine his injured hand. “We need to get your hand re-wrapped.” More pain shot through his arm when she slowly moved his hand around. There was no denying the damage. The middle finger was twisted, the bone protruding between his knuckle and the middle joint. And the pain. Holy fuck did it fucking hurt when she touched it and moved it. As gentle as her touch seemed, it burned like fire through his hand and up his arm. “This is going to hurt. You might want to bite something.”

He opened his mouth to speak, unsure of what to make of her kindness. Why was she so concerned with him when he'd been such a prick to her? She deserved it, but still. She didn't seem at all concerned at the discussion he was trying to have with her. She was concerned about his hand and his well being. Frowning up at him, she shoved a rag into his mouth and then grabbed his hand, the pain flaring hotter and hotter. He stared at her with wide eyes, watching as she grabbed his injured finger and twisted it painfully. Screaming against the gag, he clenched his teeth down, straining the arm to break free of her grip. More pain, more agony. He could feel tears springing to his eyes as she pressed, pulled and twisted. She'd positioned herself almost next to him, his entire arm locked within her own, her hands almost like iron. More pressure, more pain. He choked against the gag, the muscles and tendons in his jaw aching as he clenched down even harder. Holy fucking Beelzebub!

She paused, staring at his mangled hand. “Bite down again.” She grabbed the injured hand again, twisting his finger. His screams muffled by the rag in his mouth, he fought to tear his arm away, more pain shooting through him. Everything was fuzzy and fading out. She seemed completely oblivious to his struggles, bracing herself into his arm. Weakly, he tried a few more feeble attempts to pull his arm away. All the things he'd wanted to say were forgotten. A loud snap echoed through the room. Dropping back into the softness of his bed, Murdoc's vision cleared, seeing Hailey now sitting beside him with bandages. “Your knuckles are bruised up really bad. What the hell did you do to yourself?”

Pulling the rag from his mouth with his good hand, he gasped, almost unable to speak. He still felt distant and dizzy. His arm still hurt, but nothing like the screaming torture she'd just put him through. He lifted his head weakly. She'd reset the finger, popping the exposed bone back into place. There was still a nasty looking opening on the finger. The hand was also still swollen. How the hell did he bleed so fucking much anyway? The side of the bed and the floor now looked like a murder scene. “Broke me finger,” he panted, dropping his head back. “I'm a leftie with my punches.....”

She bandaged his hand carefully, merely nodding. “You're going to need some rest. You've lost a lot of blood.” She frowned, staring down at his face. “You broke that finger in Seattle, Murdoc. I remember seeing the piss poor bandage job.” She smoothed some of his hair from his sweating face. “How did it happen?”

Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes. It was nice having the gentleness back. Nice to feel her breath against him. A low rumble of contentment erupted from him as she continued to smooth his hair back. “Dun' think you'd believe me if I told you, love.....” This felt good. The pain in his hand was now just a dull ache. A nuisance that sometimes tore his attention from the wonderful feeling of her hands moving through his hair. They could talk about her despicable behavior later, just don't stop doing this. She continued the gentle exploration through his hair. Christ, he missed this. All the things that troubled him seem to be vanishing with each shiver that sent spasms through his body. He groaned against the touch, closing his eyes again. Yeah, they'd hash out her behavior later. Ground rules or some other nonsense, yeah? Opening his eyes again, he weakly lifted his injured hand. She'd carefully and snugly re-bandaged it, the finger still looking atrocious and most of his hand a pale purple color but she'd still taken the care to tend to it. After how he'd acted, she still had no qualms about helping him?

She eased herself down beside him, her voice soft. “It wasn't a drinking party, was it?”


	5. Chapter 5

Hailey dug around in the little gym bag until she found what she'd been looking for. Murdoc was still laying on the bed, pale and shaking. Every so often he'd lift his injured hand and stare at the fresh bandage job. She suspected he was in a lot more pain than he was letting on. The only indication that he was uncomfortable was the way the muscles in his face would tense. She'd hated having to do what she did, but there'd been little other choice. Now she needed to see what he had in his mobile pharmacy to take the edge off the pain. She had to admit, he had an impressive stock. Percocets, valiums, Rohypnol, Adderral, vicodin and other more illicit substances. Grabbing the bottle of vicodin, she uncapped it and dumped three pills into her hand. She had no idea how strong they were but seeing that the man had a fucking pharmacy in a gym bag, she reasoned his tolerance was well above normal. He also needed rest. When she presented the pills with a small glass of water, he merely gave a nod of thanks and took the pills dry. “Thanks, love.”

“No worries,” she murmured, sitting at the edge of the bed. She was still unsure of what to make of the tale he'd told her. It just seemed too bizarre to be real. It would be easy to accuse him of fabricating another tale, but was that the case? Why come up with something so outlandish if it weren't true in some way? She knew the drinking story had been bullshit from word go. And this belief had been solidified when she'd seen her own mug and missing persons report on the big screen plasma in the lounge room. She knew something else had happened. And any doubts she may have had were dashed to the ground then and there. She had to wonder just when Murdoc would finally fess up because she just couldn't see him trying to maintain such a lie knowing that she'd discover the truth sooner or later.

It was surreal finding out that most of the things the public assumed to be publicity gimmicks were, in fact, real. Their guitarist had really gone missing in the midst of shooting the famed El Manana music video. Murdoc had really been running from some group he'd crossed. When his money had run out, he started putting together the Plastic Beach album and had actually kidnapped the singer after tracking him down in Beirut. He'd really been keeping the man captive on the island for nearly two years. He'd really gone about having a Cyborg replica of their guitarist built. She had yet to see this curiosity and wasn't quite sure she wanted to. The tour through North America had been a careful yet dangerous juggle for the bassist. Keeping 2D in check, making sure the Cyborg didn't glitch out and making sure the collaborators and back up musicians didn't catch on that something was amiss. Maintaining the gimmick to everyone around them. It had been a hellish and stressful six months for the bassist.

She'd stumbled across his path when everything had been unraveling around him. He'd been running for too long and struggling to maintain control of the charade. She'd been a welcome distraction for him, something to pursue and take his mind off the things going on around him. There were no illusions about what it started as. She wasn't an idiot in that regard. It had been all about sex when they'd first met. Their mutual liking for the rougher bedroom play had sparked further interest. Though part of his original version of events included him wanting her to join him back home and asking her, it was revealed that he had asked, but things had gotten so heated, she had never been able to give an answer. He did want her company on a continued basis, yes, but everything had gone haywire before they could really discuss the idea. She'd been there when everything had finally blown up. Caught in the cross-fire. The Cyborg had malfunctioned, attacking the Gorillaz singer. Hailey realized that she had no memory of these events, even with Murdoc saying that she'd been there. She'd been in his hotel suite when it all had gone down. Had seen too much without understanding what it was. There'd been a struggle and she'd gotten knocked unconscious.

Hailey sat at the edge of the bed, stewing over all she'd been told. She'd been drugged, that was why there was no memory of what happened. That was why she'd lost two days. After she'd been knocked out cold, he had drugged her to keep her unconscious. Hid her away in the equipment trailer until he could get her on the plane. She wasn't sure what to make of this revelation. The term _kidnapping_ came to mind, particularly when she thought back to the missing persons blurb on the local news channel. Was it more complex than that? His motives behind taking her with had not been sinister in nature. He'd simply panicked and did what he could to hide the disaster unfolding around him. He'd had a malfunctioned robot, a lead singer – whom he'd kidnapped – on the run and suddenly an unconscious woman on his hands.

She cast a glance at Murdoc, who was now dozing. He said he'd wanted her to come with him. Stewed over it for a few days before all hell had broken loose in the hotel, but he'd been afraid. Afraid of her contacting the authorities, afraid she'd turn him away once she'd learned the truth behind the current state of Gorillaz. Seeing that everything had played out drastically different, she wasn't sure what her reaction would have been had he told her the truth behind everything. She wasn't even sure what her answer would have been had he asked her about joining him back to his home. Taking off with some guy she'd only just met was a recipe for disaster and a sure fire way to end up in some third world brothel if you went by what you heard in the media every now and again. But there was a sense of adventure. How often does a wealthy playboy cross your path and actually want you to stick around for a spell? And they were able to relate to each other in ways that went beyond the sex. If she'd been given the chance to answer, would she have declined? Seattle was home, but there'd been little holding her there. Her friendship with Ali was toast and she could easily take a lengthy break from work. Finding suitable employment down the road wouldn't be an issue either. Money she had as well. She'd been saving for ten years. She could make it a year easy without anyone's help.

A touch to her back brought her back to the moment, feeling Murdoc's fingers graze against her spine. She peered over her shoulder at him, seeing him awake and staring back. The vicodin had taken its hold. His eyes were glazed and lids droopy. “I know it's a lot t' take in,” he said in a low voice. “I understand if you want me t' take you back. I would need time t' prepare the sub, but I can if that's what you want, love.”

“I don't know what I want right now,” she said, shrugging her shoulders. A normal person would demand to be taken back. If she'd told this story to anyone, they'd think her insane to stick around. She'd disappeared without a trace. There was no record of her leaving. Her entire life was in her bedroom back home. She had left with nothing more than the clothes on her back and her purse. Everything surrounding her disappearance would lead authorities to believing the worst.

She could tell by the look on his face that he hadn't expected her uncertainty. He most likely had already come to the conclusion that she'd demand to be returned home and there'd be no convincing her otherwise. He slowly pushed himself upright, slumping over with his arms on his knees. “I feel a lil' woozy.”

“You've lost a lot of blood and you have painkillers in your system,” she said in a matter of fact tone, nudging him back into the bed. “What you need is to lie down for a while.” She stood up from the bed, watching as he sluggishly moved to the side he'd normally been sleeping on. He'd need rest and decent food. This meant healthier fare. She could already hear him loudly complaining about being served juice with some vegetable and a protein of some kind. But if he wanted to feel himself again, he'd need to take care of himself, even if only for a day or two. Good food and some vitamin C might spring him back to life within a few hours, really.

Leaving him in his room, she took the lift to the kitchen. He had offered the chance to go back. He'd take her back home if that was what she wanted. What did she want? She just didn't know! She had nothing that meant enough to her to keep her in Seattle or make her want to go back. Some personal belongings, sure, but not much else. She wasn't sure exactly what he had to offer other than companionship and some hot sex but she was curious enough to stick it out and see. The last week or so had been interesting enough, even if he had been a bit of a dick about things. When he'd shown up on the beach to rip into her about some imagined crime, bleeding everywhere and too drunk to notice, she probably should have put him in his place. Especially since the little bastard had been drunk and talking out of his ass. But whatever aggravation she may have felt in those moments had been pushed wayside when she realized he was badly injured and completely tanked, which had only made the bleeding worse.

Stepping out of the lift into the kitchen, her eyes fell on the loaf of bread left out of its wrapping and a few other items strewn across the counters that should have been returned to the fridge. She let out a heavy sigh, slowly wrangling the items up. Typical men. She suspected this was 2D's work seeing that Murdoc's breakfast consisted of rum. She could smell it on him a mile away. She knew she was a guest, an invader of sorts, and didn't really want to change up however the men had been living prior to her arrival. Food preparation was a different matter seeing that most men revel in the fact they have someone to cook for them. And there was no shortage of gratitude from either of them for her abilities in that area.

Rummaging through the fridge, she pulled out some produce and some eggs. Maybe an omelet? She could load it up with vegetables and a bit of sausage. Omelet it was, then. Murdoc needed something half assed decent to eat and it did sound pretty damned good. She went about the task of slicing up the bell peppers, adding different colors in for taste and variety. Fry them up a bit before adding them into the egg. Little bit of onion too wouldn't hurt. She preoccupied herself with making their breakfast, only stopping long enough to pour herself a cup of coffee and smoke a cigarette.

Did she really want to leave? The place was fascinating, even if it was isolating. The house never ceased to amaze her, finding something new almost every day now. The isolation really wasn't much of an issue. She had never been much of a social butterfly. She had her haunts back home, but nothing of any solid substance. She'd enjoyed her single life too much to settle and most of those she interacted with in that city were disposable. No doubt they saw her the same. The bitch Chloe sure made that known to her. Okay, so maybe she'd miss having her daily rounds with the fire crotch cunt, but otherwise, she could say with certainty that Seattle held little legitimate meaning for her. Christ, she had to be insane to even consider any of this. The man had smuggled her out of the country! If the authorities had caught wind, he'd be facing kidnapping and human trafficking charges, right?

She frowned as she tossed the sliced peppers into the pan. She'd really enjoyed the time she'd spent with him during his brief stint in the city. It had been nice having someone who understood her and for him it was the same. They'd even gone about ensuring they could remain in contact after he left. Little did she know he was going through some weird internal battle over whatever feelings he was starting to have. Not necessarily _feelings._....just that desire to hold onto what they'd had. She wasn't even sure what it was they'd had then. Did it still exist now? With all the tension, the lies and the arguing, she wasn't sure they could recover even a scrap of whatever it was they'd manage to have. Go back home to a ruined friendship and people she really didn't care about in a city she'd grown up in most of her life or remain here on this bizarre and fascinating island with a world known rock musician who was an animal in bed? Good god, why the hell was she thinking so hard on this? He wanted her here with him, right? The more she thought on it, the more she realized that she probably would have taken the offer to join him and shot clear of the city without looking back. If things didn't work out, she could see about getting back home. The decision is final then? Was she going to stay?

Finishing the omelets, she set one of the plates at the table and went to the intercom. “Stu, breakfast is ready. Come and get it, man.” She grabbed the two remaining plates and ventured to the lift. The smell from the omelets had her mouth watering as the lift carried her up to the next floor, letting her off just outside his bedroom. She slipped in silently, noting that Murdoc hadn't moved from his position on the bed. She set his omelet on the small bed-side table and then rounded the bed to the vacant space to sit down and eat. She merely ate in silence, pondering over this interesting fork in the road. There were certainly perks if she remained. The man had been fucking insane in bed. She couldn't recall any time before that had her almost crawling off the bed in agony. But fuck it all, it had felt so fucking good! How he could man-handle her and have her at his mercy but still begging for him to continue. She exhaled loudly, setting the plate aside. She missed that also. And from the looks of things, he wasn't going to be primed for action anytime soon. All the blood traveling south would probably put him into shock.

From beside her, she could feel movement. Murdoc slowly rolled towards her, his good hand resting against her leg, his eyes opening slowly. “What do I smell?” he asked in a hoarse whisper

“Omelet,” she said, flashing a smile. “On the little side table.” She pulled her plate back into her lap and resumed eating. “Eat slowly, please.”

He slowly pulled himself to an upright position, reaching for his plate. “Christ, I feel like I got hit by a train, Poppet.” His gaze fell to his bandaged hand, brow furrowing. “I can't believe I did this t' m'self.”

“I'm surprised you didn't pass out from blood loss or shock,” she said through a bite of food. “You fucked that hand up pretty bad, Murdoc. What happened?”

“Broke it when I was tacklin' the Cyborg.” He took a bite of his food, pausing briefly before a noise of contentment came rumbling from him. “Christ, this is fuckin' great.” He took another bite, chewing slowly. She did wonder if he'd take notice of the obscene amount of bell peppers she'd put into it. If he did, he certainly didn't care, diving into the plate with gusto. “Fuckin' hell......this is outstandin'.”

She was glad to see him enjoying the food. He didn't look as pale or tired as earlier and she figured that was a good sign. Her first aid knowledge was rusty and limited. Resetting his damned finger had been a stroke of luck. She just knew blood loss required rest, fluids and food. He would most likely still need to rest up a bit before he'd be back at full strength. “You're gonna want to rest more. Don't over-do shit.”

Murdoc flashed a crooked smile, shoveling a massive bite into his mouth. “Damn, woman, where have you been all m' life an'ways?”

“Still crawling out of hell,” she quipped, flashing a smile.

*********************************

She wiped away the fog that had settled across the mirror. Fresh out of the shower, Hailey stared at her reflection. The shower had helped her feel a little better, but not by much. She felt tired and drained. She'd been feeling pretty rotten the last few days, honestly. Mostly fatigue but there'd been a few occasions when food had lost its appeal and something as simple as the smell of coffee sent her stomach into knots. She frowned, taking a step back to examine herself. Other than fading marks and a few fresh ones, she didn't appear any different. But she hated feeling this out of sorts. She'd awoken feeling rotten and this feeling hadn't improved at all. Breakfast had been a challenge, the smells sending every fiber of her being into panic mode, her stomach threatening to betray her with every new scent that invaded her nose. After serving the food and sitting down with the guys, her stomach lurched violently. She hadn't even gotten the chance to take a bite of the food prepared. Bile came up in the back of her throat, what little she'd eaten and drank earlier was ready to make a return appearance. She'd jumped to her feet, knocking her chair back, and rushed out of the kitchen towards the lift. She'd barely made it to the master suite's bathroom.

Even after emptying her stomach and taking a shower, she still felt like crap. Was it a bug of some sort? The weather there never could seem to make up its mind. Hot as hell during the day then cold as ice through the night. Sometimes bordering on freezing. The odd weather shifts could be to blame. Add to that the fact that the island did shift and rock a little with the surf. She barely noticed it now, but take it all into account and it would make sense she'd start to feel ill.

She wrapped herself in a towel, sitting on the closed toilet. The nausea didn't pass, her stomach still threatening even though there was nothing left to force out. She couldn't remember the last time she'd gotten so ill, she'd puked. Five years, maybe ten? Sure she got a cold now and again, but a stomach bug? She couldn't recall if she'd gotten the season's flu shot or not. She'd been so busy with work and raging social life, a quick trip to the doctors to keep her safe from the viruses that ran amok that time of year hadn't really crossed her mind. But it wasn't entirely unlikely that she'd had it done and simply forgot. She scrubbed her hands across her face, rising from her seat. Given the rocking island and temperatures, it wouldn't be too much of a shock she'd fallen ill. She was used to mild and consistent weather. Triple digit days and freezing nights were sure to send her body's immune system into overdrive. A simple sneeze could have triggered it. A randomly undercooked piece of chicken could have triggered it.

Dressing herself quietly, she emerged from the bathroom. The windows of the master suite had a glorious view, but a view she'd seen now for almost three weeks. Thanksgiving was now behind them and the big ticket holidays were fast approaching. Her Thanksgiving had been spent cooking a huge meal for the three of them and some brief chatter about the significance of the American holiday. Other than that, it really wasn't much different had she tagged along with Alicia or Jason to their parents' homes. Surprisingly, she felt more at home sharing the meal with Murdoc and 2D than she'd ever felt sitting at the tables of her friends' respective families. Alicia's and Jason's families always made her feel like a bit of an outsider. Those who didn't know her wanting to know why she was there and not with her own family on the holiday. This would always be followed by the awkward silence when it was revealed she had no family to visit.

Both Murdoc and 2D were staring at her when she stepped back into the kitchen, her food looking less appetizing than before. “You a'right?” 2D asked, watching her as she seated herself back in front of her plate. She gave a small nod, staring at the plate of biscuits and sausage gravy. 2D craned his neck to see her face better. “You sure, love? You were lookin' pretty green.”

“Fine,” she muttered, pushing her plate away. She pondered over the million different scenarios that could lead to this exhausted and sick feeling. Weather, virus, food poisoning.....all of these seemed like a likely scenario. The only thing that seemed to not fit was realizing she'd felt relatively fine the other day and it had been the smell of coffee that sent her stomach out of control. Something else nagged in the back of her mind, something important that she hadn't given much thought to. She'd had certain toiletries ordered with one of the first supply shipments upon her arrival. Items that only she would need. Items that had made Murdoc visibly uncomfortable when she'd mentioned the need fort them. They remained under the bathroom sink – unopened. Her brow furrowed, unsure if she should entertain the thought. Didn't seem possible. It had to be a bug. Something else.

But why else would she be so tired on top of it all? And it was just as likely a scenario as everything else, right? But how? Maybe all the chaos threw her cycles off. Stress can do that. That didn't really hold much water, though. She'd always been like clockwork, stress be damned. She should have had a need for those special little toiletries over a week ago. With everything going on around her, she simply hadn't given it much thought. Oh god......no, it can't be that. There was just no way. They'd been well beyond careful! It had always been of the utmost importance. So when could it possibly have happened? Oh fucking hell, she couldn't believe she was starting to entertain the notion. But given how careful they'd been, she just couldn't figure out when there'd possibly been an opening for error. And the first week on the island, she hadn't allowed him to touch her at all. Was it safe to say that if this was the case, it didn't happen after her arrival at Point Nemo? Logic told her she'd been just as careful when they'd first met in Seattle. But she hadn't had anyone else in her bed for months, the last fool sent out the door at least three or four months prior to meeting Murdoc at the bar. Her throat felt dry, the glass of orange juice not seeming to help. It's a virus, she insisted to herself. It's not what you think it is. How could it not be that, though! All the signs were there, right? Tired, smells making her sick, skipping a cycle when her body had always been reliable in that area. She knew all the signs leading up to starting her monthly cycles and realized that there'd been nothing. “Oh my god,” she moaned, rising from the table. “I need some air.” She ignored their confused looks as she ran out of the kitchen and back towards the lift.

The lift deposited her in the study, the silence welcoming and the slider door leading to the balcony slightly ajar. She stepped outside, smiling at the cool breeze that drifted through. Just how in the hell did she plan on bringing this up with Murdoc? She was already quite sure of his reaction to such news. He was perfectly happy having little to no responsibilities in his life. The less complicated, the better. Well, this was a big fucking complication, now wasn't it? She knew what he'd want. 2D had filled her in a bit about their lives while in the band. Murdoc got more cautious in his older years, but 2D could still remember the occasional one night shag popping up at Kong's doorstep months later with a paternity claim. For all they knew, he'd sired a legion of children through the world. There were five the bassist was aware of, five that were most likely the product of speed induced carelessness during his own youth. He hadn't even been aware of their existence until a few short years ago, the five now grown men themselves. It had also shown how often he'd gotten around then, even before forming Gorillaz and becoming famous. Two of the young men were born within days of each other, the other three mere months apart. Half siblings born from five separate mothers.

Were there any others? From what 2D had told her, the bassist generally paid the women to get rid of the problem or at least go away and keep their trap shut. The idea of his money going to support something he had no desire to know existed just didn't compute to the man. Hailey uttered a humorless laugh, shaking her head. The man was the poster child for deadbeat, wasn't he? The rock star life, right? She was now one hundred percent confident she knew what his response would be. And she realized she was perfectly okay with this. She didn't want this complication. She was like him in that regard. She liked her life free of much responsibility as possible. She'd been perfectly content with her life. No real responsibility, free to come and go as she pleased, disposable income. Most women her age had slowed down and started the whole family gig and there she was, still living it up like she was in her twenties. And she'd been completely and utterly _fine_ with it.

There were pills she could order. Spendy, but accessible. The only downside being that they weren't due to make another supply order for another two weeks and she knew time was of the essence. If her math was correct, this put her at almost four weeks. If it happened, it happened in Seattle. There was no other possible time frame. And this meant she'd need the pills as soon as possible for them to be effective. This also meant telling Murdoc because no doubt he'd question the purchase. Hell, the man might beat her to the punch and order them himself once it was made known.

She leaned against the rails, staring out at the ocean around her. She needed to take a few days to think. Knee jerk reactions always ended in disaster. Take some time to think on it a bit. Few days wouldn't hurt. At least figure out just how she planned on breaking things to him and then figure out their next step from there. This kind of situation never ended well. They hadn't been together long and something as big as this was sure to cause more tension and headache than either of them needed at the moment. The best course of action was to simply get the problem out of the way and carry on. Even if they both warmed to the idea, what could they possibly offer it? Two dysfunctional adults and a dim wit on an island of garbage? Two dysfunctional _and immature_ adults on top of that. The poor thing wouldn't stand a chance in their care. She could already hear the nay-sayers clucking their tongues at them. How dare they try to do something that only normal people did! How dare they try to prove they were equal!

Sneering, she turned away from the railing. Everyone was always so quick to kick them and keep them down. Make sure they knew where they belonged. Even Murdoc, with his fame and notoriety, had dealt with his share of assholes determined to keep him in the gutter. It was how things were for them, always had. Their success in life meant very little to those who saw them as inferior. Look at how Chloe treated her! Look at what Alicia had finally said! They all had seen her as a nobody, someone to keep under their shoe. Remember your place. Always made to feel she wasn't a part of anything. They all would mock them, torment them. Children's Services would sniff around. They always did when their former foster kids went on to have kids of their own. She'd seen it enough times.

She dropped herself into one of the patio chairs. They couldn't do this. They weren't ready for this. Hell, they didn't want this! What could she do, though? Order the necessary pills and hope they worked? What if they didn't work? She'd need a proper doctor and what if something happened while they were still on the island? So many things could go wrong. She frowned, her eyes downcast. Let's say, for the sake of argument, they embrace what is about to happen and carry on.....what if it killed her? Her own mother had died giving birth to her. She didn't want to share that fate.

Sighing, she looked up at the blue and cloudless sky. It figures something would throw a wrench into things. She'd decided to stay, enjoy this new adventure with her new friends. Enjoy the companionship with someone she'd never expected to want anything long term. Accepted the monogamous relationship. This was her home now. Murdoc and 2D were her family. Accepted into their world and made to feel more at home in their company than she'd ever felt anywhere else in her life. Accepted as she was. Happy and content with their small community. And now it appeared their population was about to increase by one.


	6. Chapter 6

Murdoc paused in his doorway, his eyes on the woman sprawled across his bed. It was a bit surprising to find her in bed at such an early hour. The normal prime time drama shows they usually watched weren't even on yet. He'd been in the lounge with 2D, getting ready to settle in the for the day. They were both stuffed to bursting and initially Murdoc had thought Hailey remained in the kitchen cleaning up. When time continued to pass and there was still no sign of her, he finally went in search of her. Finding the kitchen empty and tidied, he decided to see if she'd gone up to their shared sleeping quarters maybe to shower and change. Some hope that she would be in the shower so he could join her. He'd discovered no such thing, mildly disappointed when he realized she had retired for the night and was already asleep. A quick glance at the bed-side clock told him it wasn't even nine in the evening yet. The sky was still on fire, filling the room with light. He was curious as to why she'd gone off to bed so early. Never said a word about being tired. He'd have gladly joined her, not that she'd be able to sleep much.

He stood at the side of the bed, staring down at her. She hadn't sprawled out too much, still occupying what had turned into her side, her arm hanging listlessly over the side, fingers touching the carpet. She did seem more tired as of late. Of course, she'd been ill the last week or so. Some sort of virus of bug. It didn't surprise him that she'd fallen ill. The weather and smell of the place wreaked havoc on your body if you weren't accustomed to it. It was warm in the room, even with the fans, the gleam of moisture visible on her forehead. Murdoc reached down, smoothing her hair from her face, wiping away the thin layer of sweat. She stirred briefly, moving only a little before settling again, not once opening her eyes.

Murdoc was surprised at how well Hailey fit in, figuring quickly where she best fit within the ranks. She kept the place clean, kept him and the dent-head fed, was willing to drop whatever she was doing for a romp between the sheets, took the burden of the supply orders off his shoulders and even helped with some of the trickier financial matters, matters that were tricky enough that he often had to hire an accountant for. She'd been a bit vocal about her dislike of domestic duties, but also just as vocal about what kind of slobs he and Tusspot were. What the hell did she expect anyway? His home was a four thousand square foot bachelor pad! If she disliked it so bloody much, stop doing it! Neither he or the face-ache would notice! Stubborn bird did it anyway, complaining the whole way.

He found it peculiar to acknowledge that Hailey had meshed in so well, it was as if she'd always been there. It was a ridiculous thought, really. She'd only been there four weeks or so. And now her presence in the house was noticeable. Female items below the sink in the bathroom, a hairbrush laying on the dresser, her clothing now hanging in the narrow walk in closet, her underthings scattered through the room and slinky little nightgowns that Murdoc saw as purely a waste of fabric.

After relieving himself in the bathroom, he slowly gathered the things he needed to take a shower. Wash the sweat and stink of the island off. Examining his hand, he slowly began to unwrap the bandages, cringing at the nasty cut across his finger. It had needed stitches but after what Hailey had done just to reset the bone in his finger, he hadn't been on board with allowing her near him with a needle and thread. In the end, Hailey had finally agreed that a few sticky strips would suffice, using those to close up the small wound. The hand was finally starting to look something close to normal though, even with the piss poor patch job. Still a bit swollen, but he did notice that he was able to move it a little more without much pain. He'd need her help in re-wrapping it after he showered. Give him an excuse to wake her, yeah? See what other things she'd be willing to do once he had her awake.

He simply stood below the stream of hot water, almost groaning aloud. Christ, this felt bloody good. Not that his day was busy or anything, but nice to wash it all away. He lathered the soap, scrubbing himself down, taking a bit more time when he reached his cock and balls. Using his elbow to keep him supported, he continued to lather and stroke, his mind taking him back to just earlier that day when she'd cornered him in the bedroom. There'd been no hint that anything great was to come but within moments, she'd been kneeling in front of him, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans, his cock in her mouth. All of him. He'd literally grabbed her hair and guided her head. When her movements became more heated, he'd finally just let loose, thrusting into her mouth hard and fast. Rocking where he stood, he continued to vigorously stroke his cock, remembering the feel of her mouth. The mental imagery beautiful, seeing her face down below, peering up at him with half mast eyes. The moment hit hard and fast, Murdoc almost stumbling in the shower stall. He braced himself against the tiled walls, slowing his strokes, his eyes squeezed shut and a low shaky sigh escaping from his lips. He slumped forward, watching as the water washed away the evidence of his self play. Suddenly tired, he shut the water down and stepped out, drying himself quickly and pulling on a pair of fresh briefs. A nap sounded glorious at this point. Screw the hand, he'd deal with it when he woke.

He stumbled out of the bathroom and across the room, dropping down at the edge of the bed on Hailey's side. Down by her drooping hand, he noted her purse laying on its side, its contents spilled out. He leaned forward, fingers grazing against the items. The only thing that remained of the life she'd left behind. Curious, he knelt down, examining the contents. No make up, which didn't surprise him, but little oddball things that had made up her existence back home. Keys to a car she'd never drive again, an mp3 player that no doubt was in need of a charge, small digital camera, cell phone, wallet, a half empty pack of American cigarettes and some little Snickers mini candies. Unwrapping one of the candies, he shoved it into his mouth as he resumed his little investigation. She was an interesting woman. And while he was fully aware that her childhood had been as hellish as his, he also realized that he knew very little about her. Only what she wanted him to see and know. Her purse might very well be a gold mine of information. He also knew that women were fiercely protective of their hand-bags and the last thing he felt like dealing with was her fiery wrath for snooping through her things.

Her wallet was one of those modern clutch style wallets. Casting a quick glance to ensure she was still sleeping, he opened it silently. Not much more was revealed. A debit card, a few valued customer discount cards, her drivers license and a little bit of spare cash. He allowed himself to drop onto his rump on the floor, slowly pulling out the random cards and looking them over. Hailey Elizabeth Wilson, born April twelfth nineteen-seventy-seven. She stood five-foot-four and weighed a hundred and thirty five pounds. She banked at some local city bank and had been employed at Richmond, Gregory and Carter for almost ten years. He smiled at the finds, small as they were. Such normal little things. As he sifted through the various cards, he paused at the last one, noting paper tucked behind it. He pulled the card out, revealing a wallet sized picture. Pulling the picture out, he frowned. It was a picture of a woman smiling broadly at whomever wielded the camera. The poor quality of the photo and woman's hideous clothes could only mean the picture had been taken in the seventies..

This was an interesting little find. He pushed himself to his feet, sinking down at the edge of the bed. The woman in the photo could almost be Hailey's twin. Same dark hair, same oval face, same fucking smile. There were little things that were different, but Murdoc was willing to bet money this was a picture of her mother. He turned the picture slowly, noting Hailey's scribble: _Mom, 1976_. Why was it so interesting to find this piece of a life she didn't remember? She never mentioned why she became a state ward, only that she'd gone to foster care as an infant or toddler and had aged out. If it had been due to abuse, why keep a reminder of that? And why keep it in her wallet? Something this personal should have been kept safe. A purse can get stolen, the contents rifled through before being tossed away like so much trash. He chewed his lip, tracing a finger around the grainy face of the woman. “So what's your story?” he whispered.

“That's mine,” Hailey mumbled sleepily, reaching for the picture. Murdoc turned towards her, seeing her slowly push herself up. Her face was still puffy from sleep, but her eyes were on the picture in his hand. He slowly handed the picture to her, watching as she looked it over carefully before sinking back down into the softness of the bed, yawning. “This was in my wallet. Why are you going through my things?”

“Reckon I'm curious 'bout you.” He glanced down at the purse on the floor, at the opened wallet and other items now scattered around it. “Wasn't really tryin' t' pry.” It was the truth. He had no ill motives for going through what few personal items she still held onto. Part of him even figured it made sense since they were sharing space. She was still looking at him with sleepy and stony eyes. Something was bothering her but he had no way of knowing what. Was she truly that upset about him going through her belongings? He took a breath, gesturing at the photo in her hand. “That your Mum?”

Pushing herself up to a sitting position, she nodded her head slowly. “This was taken about a month or so before her and my Dad found out she was pregnant with me. My caseworker held onto it for me until I was old enough to not lose it. I didn't even know what she looked like until I was thirteen.....”

Murdoc frowned at the sadness in her voice. So maybe there was more to this? He had no memory of his mother. He just knew she'd abandoned him with his father and that was it. No idea what she looked like, no idea why. He had no desire to find out. She'd abandoned him with an abusive drunk and left him at the fucker's mercy. From what he understood, she'd died several years later, just before he went into primary school. Just as well. The last thing he'd felt like dealing with was some neglectful slag showing up at his doorstep claiming to be his Mum and wanting a fucking hand-out. With Hailey, something was different. Or maybe she viewed the situation differently. “State took you 'way from her, yeah?”

She shook her head, brushing some stray hair from her face. “She had complications....died having me. My Dad tried, I guess. Nobody really knows what happened or why, but I guess raising a baby as a widower was just too much for him. He committed suicide when I was around ten or eleven months old.” She looked over at him, flashing a sad smile. “When the Department of Children and Family Services were called in to take me into care, they rounded up what little they were allowed. My caseworker found this picture in a drawer. It originally had both Mom and Dad....but I cut Dad out.”

So there was more to it. His speculations had been way off. He always thought Children's Services stepped in when it was about abuse and neglect. He never realized they took over with other situations. It made sense though, didn't it? But wouldn't an orphaned kid go to next of kin? “I thought they looked for other family?” he asked softly. “At least, that's what I've a'ways heard an'way.”

Something in her expression darkened, the hand holding the picture clutching at the photo even tighter as she exhaled loudly. “They were unable to locate my Mom's family. Dad's family didn't want me. Said they didn't want the burden. Apparently they'd been against my parents getting married. Dad came from a reasonably well to do family and Mom came from the poorer side.....” She sneered, her eyes flashing up at him. “The man couldn't even nut up and take care of what should have been the most important thing in his world. Took the coward's way out. He abandoned me just as his family abandoned me when I needed them the most. Left me to rot in the system.” He could see the anger just at the surface. She took another breath, letting the photo drop into her lap. She didn't let the anger take over and this was another curiosity about her. He'd always allowed his anger to get the better of him. Reasoned it was best to let it fly and get through his system. But with her, there was this massive control aspect. Keep it under wraps, don't let it cloud her judgment or thinking. “Honestly, I think I would have preferred being a burden and facing their wrath over simply existing than some of the shit I'd gone through, Murdoc.”

He crawled across the bed, taking over the vacant side. He wasn't so sure he could agree with that. His Dad had made his dislike of having another mouth to feed well known. His earliest memories were of being beat on by the drunk or his older brother. “Bein' a burden isn't a cake-walk, Poppet. I spent my entire childhood knowin' that I was a burden to my father. Probably woulda given me left nut t' have Children's Services take me outa that shit. I shot clear of that arsehole's home the moment I turned seventeen. I literally counted down the days until I could get outa that fuckin' place.”

She touched at the picture in her lap, her eyes surfacing to meet his. “What about your Mom?”

“Dunno, t' be honest,” he said with a shrug. “Left me on his doorstep when I was just a baby. Was told she'd given birth t' me in a mental hospital. Not much I can say b'cause I never knew her. Dun' even know what she looks like.” His face settled into a deep frown. He didn't think about it much anymore. Not since he was just a child. Phantom memories of being a miserable and scared little boy wishing his Mum would show up to take him away from the hell he'd been living. He'd long ago realized that nobody was going to look out for him and he had to rely on himself. If he'd intended to survive, he had to bury the hurt and never allow any softness or weakness show. “Not much I can tell you, Poppet. She apparently died when I was still small. Four or five, I reckon.”

“How bad was it with your Dad?” she asked softly, her hand now on his knee. “Surely there must have been some good moments.”

Murdoc shook his head. “If there was, I dun' remember them. He beat me so often, that's all I really recall. I've dealt with broken ribs, broken arms, havin' teeth socked outa me mouth. My brother, Han, he was no angel either. He beat on me a'most as much as the old man.” He eased himself into the blankets and pillows, one arm folding behind his head, right hand stretched out. “Han broke my pinky finger for snoopin' through his porn stash....I was 'bout seven or so.” His eyes narrowed at the crooked pinky finger, phantom pain lingering with the memory of the incident. “M' Dad simply barked at me 'bout gettin' in t' that troglodyte's shit. When I was 'round ten, m' Dad beat me for stealin' food....stealin' food, he says! Food outa our own bleedin' cupboards.” He uttered a short and humorless laugh, shaking his head. “Not the first time he'd done that. We never had much food t' spare. A'ways hungry an' shit. But that bastard beat me so badly, I puked all over the floor b'fore passing out. Woke up still in me own vomit. Then the fucker beat me some more for makin' a mess of his home.” Rolling onto his side, he frowned, peering up at her face. She wasn't looking at him. She was staring at the photo in her lap, the muscles tense. His childhood had been no secret. His band-mates were aware that things had been less than pleasant. Even the public was aware of it. Nobody really knew the extent of it, though. He'd always been vague about the details. People tended to treat you with kid gloves when they knew the finer details. He wasn't some fragile little fucking snowflake that needed to be coddled. .

“What a terrible man,” she murmured finally, pulling her purse onto the bed. He watched as she tucked the photo back into her wallet, shoving it into the bag and dropping it back to the floor. “No wonder you have nothing to do with him or your brother. Does he still come around?”

“The old sod is dead, love,” he said in a matter of fact tone. “Died 'bout four or five years 'go. Drank himself t' death. Found him in that same stinkin' flat, been there for days.....nobody cared 'nough t' realize he had disappeared. Good fuckin' riddance.”

“And your brother?” She curled into the blankets, rolling to her side to see his face. “What about him?”

“He climbs out from whatever rock he's hidin' under t' try an' get some spare quid,” he chuckled. “Fuckin' neanderthal is over fifty an' still leechin' off whomever he can. Fuckin' pathetic, is what it is.” He nestled deeper into the blankets, staring at her face. Lingering memories of those moments in her room, the same comfort and understanding he'd never realized he needed. “What 'bout you?” he asked finally. “Reckon thins' were just as bad for you.”

“I take the fifth.” Her voice was barely above a whisper. He watched as her smile melted and her eyes went cold. The wall was coming back up. This peaked his curiosity. How much worse could it have been for her? She erupted into a massive yawn, flashing a flat and cold smile. “Don't feel like sharing. I've shared enough.”

“C'mon now, Poppet,” he whispered back. “I've never told an'one the shit I just told you. Out with it now. Good for you, yeah?” He gave her a small nudge of encouragement, staring at her face intently. Every muscle, every small twitch, gave away whatever internal struggle she was dealing with. Her eyes revealed nothing, walled off and almost icy, some internal defense mechanism kicking into gear.

Hailey's brow knitted together, her eyes growing distant. “Do you really want to know?” Murdoc gave a small nod, urging her to continue. Taking a breath, she set out a shaky sigh. “The first foster family that took me in left me in my crib all day and beat me when I cried. Second family I was placed with.....their son took a liking to me.” Her expression was flat, completely void of any emotion as she spoke. “Shuttled around a bit with other families. Few good ones, I suppose. Never lasted long there, though. My earliest memory is of one foster dad hurting me and another little baby in their care. I was about six, I think. When I was nine, a foster mom found out what her husband and oldest son were doing to me. Blamed me. Made me dress up in her lingerie and perform on them.....Act like a whore, dress like a whore. That's what she said to me.”

Murdoc felt his body go numb when he realized what she was driving at. He'd never met anyone who'd gone through such things, or at least nobody he knew that told him. One of those things you were aware of but never thought about. Something you read in the paper or hear about on the local news stations. He opened his mouth to speak, the words dying at his lips. He wasn't even sure what he could say. As irritating as he found children, he didn't exactly wish harm on them either. There was some level of common decency. When his voice finally found him, he could only utter a single word. “Christ.....”

“My therapist is surprised I'm a functional adult,” she said, cracking a small smile, the detached and cold look in her eyes throwing the whole image off. “The foster moms turned a blind eye or blamed me. Caseworkers worked together to keep it covered up. The few good homes I'd been put in couldn't handle me because the damage had been done. I was a danger to other children. Caseworkers weren't allowed to tell them what I'd been through. They'd just pull me from the home and toss me somewhere else until the shit hit the fan again.”

He took a breath, a million thoughts and questions raging through his head. Even with his mind screaming that he didn't want to know any of the finer details, his mouth opened and the words tumbled out. “Which home was the worst?”

“I could give you a list,” she muttered, her smile fading. “I was moved through about twelve homes from the age of eleven months until I was eighteen. Four were good homes. The rest......If I wasn't being beaten for simply existing, I was being used as someone's sex toy.....or both.”

Murdoc chewed his lip, unsure of how to proceed. She was so cold and robotic about it. He half expected some level of emotion from her when she spoke. Perhaps she'd gone over it enough times with her therapist that it no longer had the same effect on her as it once did? Of course, what did he know of such things? The closest he could come to understanding her situation was an incident that took place when he was nine. He'd been a pseudo willing partner, though. The woman had been two decades his senior and though a part of him knew what they'd done wasn't right, he'd gone through with it anyway. The only thing he could really recall was feeling out of sorts afterward.

She cracked another smile, the coldness melting away. “My caseworker, Miss Douglas, was so young and idealistic when she'd been assigned my case. She'd even tried to see what loopholes she could find to have me placed in her care.....to protect me from what had been happening. They said it was a conflict of interest. And threatened her with termination and legal repercussions if she refused to tow the line and cover shit up.” A small laugh erupted from her, her eyes glassy from what he could assume were the onset of tears. “She had no choice, really. Did as she was told. I'd become this angry and miserable adolescent, running away and getting into trouble. The last home I was placed in.....it was a good home. They were friends of hers. They worked specifically with at-risk children and teenagers. They weren't in it for the paycheck, they truly wanted to help those who the system had given up on.” She was smiling at him now, no longer cold and walled off. “She's a supervisor at DCFS now. I was one of the few who didn't fall through the cracks. We still maintain contact here or there. Exchange cards around Christmas usually.”

“And the last family that took you in?” he asked softly.

“Estranged,” she muttered with a small shrug. “They disapproved of my lifestyle. Felt I should have been married with kids by now, or at least engaged I guess. Apparently being as old as I am with no long term partner and no desire to settle down meant I was wasting my potential as a wife. They were religious, so I can't fault them for that belief. They never really pushed it on me when I was under their care, but kinda got weird about it after I'd moved on to college and then the job I ended up having. Barbara, the foster mom, was almost beside herself when I said I most likely never settle down or marry.”

This revelation brought a chuckle from him. With everything this woman had been through, she'd pretty much come out on top. She'd obtained a decent career, managed whatever issues that may have lingered from the nightmare childhood and worked to prove to everyone that she wasn't something to be discarded and ignored. She'd found a place in life that made her most comfortable. Content with where she was and unwilling to make any changes. He understood that probably better than anyone. It was all about live life to the fullest and partake in whatever life had to offer. Whether it was a shag for the night or a line of coke, as long as it brought him joy that was all that mattered.

“Everyone seems to think I will change my mind,” she continued through a yawn. “I figure my life is great as it is. If a bump in the road comes along.....well, I suppose I'll cross that bridge when I get there.” Yawning again, she relaxed into the blankets, her eyes drooping. He watched with curiosity as she slowly began to drift off again, her face relaxing and her breathing growing slower and more steady. He felt warm and relaxed himself. Drifting off to sleep wouldn't be a difficult feat.

Rising from the bed, he looked down at the sleeping woman. What were the odds he'd run into a woman like this? Her life had been as fucked up as his had been, if anything much worse. A world that destroyed her and threw her away only to cry foul when they realized the creature they'd created. It brought to mind the heat and intensity of that first night they'd hooked up. The realization that – like him – she tapped into that darker part of her that wanted something dangerous and primal. Craving the pain, the domination but also wanting to bring pain and dominate. He used to wonder if his own rough childhood had anything to do with the things he liked. Rarely did he ever encounter anyone who was as into it as him that hadn't come from some form of dysfunction. He'd long ago quit entertaining the concept, accepting that he simply liked the things he liked and that was that. No point in mulling over it. She reveled in her likings as much as he did and didn't give a second thought to the potential root of it all.

Should he have found this whole thing odd? What were the chances of such a union? Two utterly dysfunctional adults with similar tastes stumbling across one another's path. Astronomical odds, yeah? He shook his head, unwilling to dwell much on the idea. Some fluke of the cosmos, if anything. Besides, had it not been her, it would have been some other bird. He had merely targeted her because she'd been one of the few who wasn't attached to any bloke and he figured conversation would go further with her than some of the other plastic bitches roaming the joint. Nice to have someone who can dish it back once in a while and not just giggle mindlessly at his remarks.

Life was peculiar, no doubt about it. What started with a drink and determination to get down her pants had turned into an odd little fling and pseudo kidnapping that landed Hailey here at his home. Her presence on the island was nowhere near as odd as he'd assumed it would be. And he benefited from it! That was the best fucking part! Hot meals and sex whenever he fucking wanted it. Stellar set-up right there! Having her there catered to his more base urges but he also realized that she catered to the part of him that did crave some form of companionship. He'd never realized how much he missed it or needed it. Rather hard pill to swallow when you got right down to it.


	7. Chapter 7

2D rummaged through the cupboards in the kitchen. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted for breakfast but figured there was bound to be something in the cupboards. There'd been no shortage of good food since Hailey's arrival and for that he was beyond grateful. She kept the kitchen well stocked. Base ingredients for various recipes, numerous choices for snacks, fresh produce in the narrow fridge and far too many other for 2D to list them all. There were real options available. Not just a half eaten bag of stale crisps or some mystery container that had wildlife growing in it. Honestly, it had taken some getting used to. Even Murdoc seemed more content with the better food options, no longer pissing and moaning about some of Hailey's healthier meals. The whole healthy business started after Murdoc had busted up his hand and the decided to drink himself into a stupor, nearly falling over from blood loss and possibly even shock. Served the fucker right, really.

Buried in the back of the cupboard was a box of pancake mix. Smiling, 2D pulled the box out and set it aside, double checking the requirements. Only milk and eggs, eh? Easy enough. He began the task of measuring out the mix and other things needed. This would be a nice surprise for Hailey. Save her the trouble since she'd gone above and beyond for them. She'd been there for nearly two months now and had been tired and ill most of the time. He did note that she'd started retiring for bed earlier and earlier and then sleeping later and later, but assumed it had something to do with the twisted sex life she and Murdoc shared. It wasn't 2D's thing. He found no appeal in hurting a bed-partner, even if it was mutual. He was well aware that Hailey enjoyed it as much as Murdoc, but it still left an odd taste in the back of 2D's throat. Ignorance was bliss, when you got right down to it. They didn't really flaunt it, thankfully. He did find it interesting that any time he noticed marks on them was when Murdoc was shirtless or Hailey wore something that revealed a bit more skin. They kept the evidence of their play under wraps. He never asked about this peculiar observation. The marks were kept where they could be hidden by clothes. He was fine with that. He didn't exactly enjoy knowing how brutal they could be to one another when in the sanctuary of Murdoc's bedroom. Could be worse, he reasoned. At least his room was several floors away. He could still remember when his room had been right off the car-park at Kong, Murdoc's bloody motor home yards away. He'd overheard the bassist's sexual escapades frequently and many women leaving the man's Winnie in tears after their rounds with the pervert.

He returned his attention and focus to the pancake batter, the non-stick pan now warming on the stove-top. Having her at the island made things a bit more tolerable. Their isolation made it a rather lonely existence though. Seeing Murdoc and Hailey together made him more acutely aware of his loneliness. They didn't necessarily flaunt it, but they were warm with each other. Public displays of affection had never been a big thing for Murdoc and even 2D had lost count of the numerous little bimbos who'd want to be all over the man while out in public only to get pushed away with a curt warning and annoyed look. 2D had always enjoyed it when the women wrapped themselves around him. PDA was a non-issue. Initially, he'd assumed Murdoc's dislike of it had more to do with his utter inability to remain with one person. Can't have the world know he was attached, even if only briefly, right? But over the years, 2D realized that Murdoc simply disliked such public displays. A quick hug, touch or even kiss was one thing, but anything more intimate was private and he wanted it to remain that way.

Murdoc had become a bit more attentive in the wake of Hailey's unknown illness. When it had first been noticed, both he and Murdoc assumed it was some sort of weather illness brought on by the wonky fucking weather and maybe a spot of sea sickness. But as the weeks passed and Hailey never seemed to improve, they realized it might be something more. A virus, perhaps? It would explain her exhaustion. If she wasn't feeling ill, she was always tired. She never complained, never made any kind of fuss. She continued to make food, tidy up around the massive and oddly laid out house, carry on any and all conversations that struck their fancies. But you could see her exhaustion. Adding to this mystery illness was the suspicion that something else was bothering her. When not engaged in conversation, she was silent, lost in thought over something that eluded him and Murdoc. 2D wasn't even sure if Murdoc picked up that something else was going on. If he was aware, he certainly never said anything.

With pancakes now sizzling in the pan, he lit up a cigarette and leaned into the counters. Next on the agenda was coffee. As far as he knew, nobody else was up and about. It would be a pleasant surprise for Hailey to find breakfast and coffee waiting versus her having to prepare it all. He took another drag from his cigarette, turning back to the hot pan so he could flip the pancakes. They were looking quite good. When the first batch was done, he pulled them from the pan and onto a plate, pouring more batter into the pan for a second batch. He kept his focus on the pan, cigarette burning at his lip. He had to admit, the silence was welcoming. Something peaceful about mornings like this. Morning sun coming through the windows with the cool breeze accompanying it. No listening to Murdoc's disgusting sounding smoker's cough. How was it they all smoked but that man sounded the absolute worst? This was one of those mysteries of the world, he figured. Kind of like how the fuck was Murdoc still alive after all the abuse he'd done to himself through booze and drugs. Anyone else would have dropped dead by now, but the man was still going strong.

“Oh man, D, that is so unsanitary,” Hailey said from behind him. He turned, seeing her standing in the entryway of the kitchen. Her dark hair was pulled into a loose and sloppy ponytail and the light robe only just covered the nightie. She didn't appear as tired or as ill as she normally appeared. She merely smiled at him as she ventured to the still dormant coffee maker. “Smoking while cooking, I mean,” she added finally, grabbing the can of coffee from the cupboards.

“You're up early,” he said cheerily, passing her his cigarette. “Was hopin' t' surprise you.” He cast a sideways glance at her, catching her warm smile as she filled the coffee maker with the grounds out of the can. She did seem a little better. Cracking a gap-toothed grin, he scooped the pancakes out of the pan and slid them into the rising pile on the plate. “You seem improved today, Hailey. Feelin' better?”

“A little, I suppose.” Her back was to him, the carafe in her hand as she filled it with tap water. “Still pretty tired, but my stomach isn't doing a number on me. That's a bonus!” After filling the coffee maker and turning it on, she made her way over to the kitchen table, pulling her jacket hanging off one of the chairs. “Need a cigarette, though.”

2D cracked another gap-toothed smile, scooping the last of the pancakes from the pan and onto the heaping plate. “So when do we expect his majesty's presence?” He wasn't necessarily expecting Murdoc to wake anytime soon. It was barely after nine-thirty in the morning. The bassist was known for super late hours and then sleeping most of the day away. If he missed breakfast and coffee, that was on him.

“I imagine soon,” Hailey said, exhaling smoke. “He mumbled at me when I got up. But who knows. He might have very well gone back to sleep.” She paused, her brow knitting together briefly. Taking another drag, she frowned, now staring at her cigarette. “Maybe I need coffee first. This taste weird and my stomach isn't liking it.....” Still frowning, she stubbed the cigarette out, shaking her head. “This has been a tough month, I swear. And here I thought I was getting better!”

2D merely nodded, unsure of how to respond. And here he thought it would be a good day for her. She'd been ill now for over a month. The first few weeks at the island were fine, for the most part, but about three weeks into their return was when it had hit her. He could recall not feeling all too great when he'd first arrived at Point Nemo, but for him, it had hit almost immediately and passed within a week or so. There was some curiosity as to why it took so long to strike in Hailey, but maybe she just had a stronger constitution? His own Mum was like that. Rarely ever became ill and when she did, it had often been weeks after he and his Dad had gone through something and finally got through it. Perhaps it was a woman thing?

Hailey went back to the coffee maker, pulling mugs from the cupboard. 2D found himself watching as she stretched up to the top shelf, his eyes traveling down her legs. The robe and nightgown were short, the hem of both stopping just shy of her knees. He could see the muscles in her calves flex as she stood up onto her tip-toes to reach. Biting his lip, he slowly moved his gaze to her backside. He knew he'd catch hell if he was caught staring, but he found it hard to tear his eyes away from her arse. He had no intentions on her and honestly had no real interest in her, but it was difficult not to stare. She was the only female in the house for christ's sake. How could you not notice when she walked around in such skimpy nightclothes? Fucking hell, he hadn't had a woman since the old tosser upstairs had kidnapped him out of Beirut. How long had it been now? Two years, maybe even three? He almost groaned aloud when she bent to retrieve something from the cupboards beneath the counters. No harm in looking, he reasoned. She was nice on the eyes in her own way. At least his body wasn't giving away his distress. Some small part of him registered that this was his friend and Murdoc's playmate and that alone was probably why he wasn't reacting in the normal fashion. He'd lost count of how often he had to adjust or hide himself when in the presence of pretty women while touring. It almost seemed odd that he could acknowledge the difference when all his eyes could take in were the nicely shaped legs and curves of the body moving around in front of him as she went about getting the things needed for their coffee.

The clunking sounds of the lift snapped 2D back from his wandering thoughts. After what had happened several weeks ago merely for hanging out with her, the last thing he felt like dealing with was catching Murdoc's wrath over ogling the woman. Hailey had asked them both about 2D bruised state and while neither one admitted to anything, 2D was pretty sure she knew who had done it. From outside the kitchen, they heard the doors of the lift and footsteps. There was a moment of silence when it was revealed to be the Cyborg, not Murdoc. It stood there, taking in the scene before it. “Master requests coffee.”

Hailey sneered at it, pouring coffee into the three mugs. “His legs aren't broken. He can come down and get it.” 2D picked up the wariness in her tone. When she'd been introduced to the thing, it was clear she was uncomfortable with it. He suspected it messed with what few memories she had of that hellish night after the concert. When it was finally revealed to her what had happened, there'd even been a suspicion that she didn't believe it. Who would believe such a thing? A cyborg? Even now, weeks later, there was a sense of disbelief and even a bit of caution. He didn't blame Hailey for being wary of the bloody thing. After all the trouble it had caused during the months of touring and what it had done to the singer and even the bassist, one would be stupid to not be cautious of it.

It cocked its head in Hailey's direction, glass eyes now fixed on her. “He also requests the female's presence.”

“I have a name, tin can,” Hailey snapped. “Go and tell your master he can come down and get his own damned coffee and later – when I feel up to it – I will entertain the idea of meeting upstairs.”

“The Master requests your presence immediately,” it said, the tone flat. “I was instructed to retrieve you and his morning drink.” It stepped forward, taking in the scene in front of it. Or at least that was what it appeared to be doing to 2D. Would it try to take Hailey by force? There'd be no fighting it if that was what it chose to do. One would never imagine it being as strong as it was, particularly given its size. It stood almost a foot shorter than Hailey. But 2D could recall numerous times of being thrown over its shoulder and taken to where-ever it was ordered to take him. And this wasn't counting those other moments it had thrown him to the ground with one of its numerous guns poised at his head.

“Tell him he needs to get his lazy ass off the bed and come get his own coffee.” She passed 2D his mug of coffee, her own in her hand. “I'm not leaving the kitchen.” She merely stood there, not bothering to make any effort to move, almost challenging the dead and cold eyes of the Cyborg. 2D stifled a small laugh as he took a drink from his coffee mug. She wasn't going to back down. But neither would the thing in front of them. One had to wonder how it processed the information it received on a daily basis. The different demeanor of the various people around it, the different dialect, the more defiant Hailey versus compliant 2D.

It turned its head between the two of them, finally settling its gaze on Hailey again. “Master requests your presence for morning mating session.”

2D bit his lip, dropping his eyes to the ground. How fucking embarrassing. Murdoc couldn't even come down and maybe a drop a subtle hint. No, he had to send the bleeding machine down to fetch her. How much more lazy could the man get? He'd have to be delusional to honestly think Hailey would entertain the idea now. He cast a sideways glance over at Hailey, who seemed more amused if anything. “Oh he did, did he?” She erupted into snorting laugh, taking another drink of her coffee. “Go back and tell him if he wants a morning romp, he needs to be a bit more suave about it. Sending you down here is a major mood kill.”

It didn't move, still staring at Hailey. “I take orders from Murdoc Niccals, Master Bass Player and God. I do not take orders from the idiot singer or the female. If you do not accompany me back to the Master's bedroom, I will be given no choice but to take you by force.”

2D could feel Hailey bristling, her eyes narrowing. If it did decide to take her by force, there'd be no fighting it. And some part of him actually enjoyed the idea of the repercussions Murdoc would face if the Cyborg did drag her back to his room. Any thoughts the man had of a morning shag would blow right out the window in two seconds flat. He looked over at Hailey, surprised to still see some amusement in her face in spite of her clearly growing agitation. “Reckon you could follow it back to the room and let him know this doesn't fly, yeah?”

“Oh believe me, I will,” she muttered, taking a drink from her mug before setting it onto the counters. “He could be a bit more subtle about it. I mean, I know you're not ignorant to things, D, but this is ridiculous.” She grabbed the other full mug of coffee, gesturing at the Cyborg. “I'm following, you bucket of fucking bolts.” The Cyborg turned abruptly, leading the way out of the small kitchen. Hailey trailed behind, pausing only briefly at the doors. “Hold some pancakes, will you, D? I won't be long.”

*****************************

Murdoc examined his hand under the harsh lighting of the bathroom. It had healed up much better than he'd anticipated. And given the man-handling Hailey had done to it, he was surprised. The majority of the swelling was gone and his hand looked almost back to normal. There'd no doubt be a small scar where the bone had busted through the skin, but it was a small price to pay when he realized it could have been much worse. Other than the scar, he was pretty sure there'd be little else that gave away that the hand had been damaged so badly. He was okay with this. A few scars were one thing, limbs being malformed in some way were a completely different thing. He flexed it a few times, noting there was no pain and the cut didn't try to force itself open. This was great, actually. He most likely could abandon the use of the bandages all together! Stepping out of the bathroom, he flexed his hand a few more times, content now that most of the healing was done and over. “Gotta say, Poppet, you did a bang up job with m' hand.”

Hailey paused in the midst of dressing herself, flashing a small smile as she tugged her shirt over her head. “Be thankful I was able to do it right. Basic first aid, I can do. You probably should have gone to a legitimate doctor regarding the re-set and the break itself.”

Murdoc grabbed his jeans from the top of the dresser and sat at the edge of the bed. The clock by the bed said it was still late morning. They'd been hidden away in his room for the better part of the hour. When the Cyborg had originally brought her back, he was pretty certain that any ideas of a morning shag were about to fly straight out the window. To his surprise, as soon as he excused the machine from his room, Hailey was crawling across him, smiling in that peculiar little way that told him all was well and things went from there. Maybe he was making up for all that lost time? After going as long as he had without, having a woman so close and willing to fuck at the drop of a hat was almost overwhelming. Or maybe it was the odd realization that it was the same woman every time? Regularity had never been his thing. He could recall numerous women over the course of one week. This line of women trickled to nothing once the fame and money faded out of the equation. Then with all that had been going on around him, finding even a shag for the night had become more of a chore than he cared for.

He glanced over at Hailey, watching as she finished dressing herself. This whole thing had started simply because he'd seen what he assumed was an easy target for the night. An opportunity to get some much needed release from the agitation and stress he'd been feeling for so long. He'd about come in his pants when she dragged him onto her, hissing into his ear that she wanted him to hit her. It had been those moments that led to him deciding it would be nice to keep her around for the short time he was there. There'd been no illusions about their little thing at first. He initially saw it as purely physical and by all appearances, so did she. But as the days progressed and the stress of the whole mess he'd made started to weigh down on him, he began to seek her company more for comfort than sex. And during the last practice session with the band, mere hours before the show, he realized there'd been a great deal of potential there with the woman. Their mutual likings regarding sex were certainly a bonus, but there had also been the fact that they could relate in other areas. And though she was a difficult person to read, he was pretty certain she was seeing the same thing and just not voicing it aloud.

Murdoc lit a cigarette, still watching Hailey as she smoothed out her hair and pulled it back into the pony-tail she'd been sporting when she'd first come back to the room. Her presence on the island was an accident, a fluke series of events that should never have played out as they did. Water under the bridge at this point, he reasoned. It was obvious she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He knew there might come a time when they'd grow tired of one another and part ways. It was a given, especially with him. Only a small few lasted more than a few months with him before deciding he was too much of a handful and leaving. He knew he was a difficult partner, even on the best of days. He didn't expect any different from Hailey, really. She'd either prove her worth and stick it out or decide it was too much and he'd wake to find her side of the bed empty and her personal belongings gone. It wasn't something he wanted to think on too much. Best to simply play it day by day and they'd cross that bridge when it came.

Her mystery illness had been a little troubling. In the early stages, there'd been days she couldn't hold anything down or even get out of bed. Thank Satan the dent-head kept bottled water handy. Murdoc never thought far enough ahead to keep any of that shit on hand. At first, he assumed it was her body adjusting to the island, but as the weeks progressed and it never got better, he began to think it might be something more serious but was at a complete loss as to what could be causing it. And he despised not knowing. It was obviously not contagious since neither he or Stu came down with it. There'd been a few late nights on his end as he went through an ancient medical book he kept on hand, cross referencing her symptoms, or browsing the internet to see what came up. Neither offered much. No definitive answers to what had struck her down so hard. He doubted it was anything that really required on the clock medical attention, so this narrowed his options down considerably. But research yielded too little and after striking out various illnesses, syndromes and viruses, he'd been left with either food poisoning or just a really bad case of the flu.

She apparently was starting to feel more herself, whatever it had been finally seeming to run its course. There were times he thought she was a little quiet and distant, but this never showed when she was interacting with him or Two-Dents. More than once he had caught her simply standing out at the beach or on the balcony, lost in thought and oblivious to his presence. He never let on that he was watching or that he took notice of her more somber demeanor. Could be any number of things troubling her. Homesickness, this bizarre new life she'd unwittingly gotten dragged into, the issues with her former friend and flat-mate. She never mentioned much regarding the Alicia bird. And while she'd made it clear there was nothing holding her to Seattle, she'd lived there through most of her adult life and had made a good life for herself. It would be normal to miss it. Hell, there were days he missed parts of Stoke, rare as they were. As for Hailey, he figured she'd either come to terms with whatever it was troubling her or at least say something to either him or Stu eventually.

The touch of her hand across his bare shoulders snapped him back from his thoughts, seeing Hailey merely smile down at him as she eased herself slowly across his knees. Straddling his lap, she worked both hands into his hair, smoothing it away from his face. A low rumble of contentment erupted from him as he allowed his head to sink into the softness of her breasts, mentally cursing the shirt that separated him from them. “Dun' stop what you're doin',” he groaned against the material. “This feels good.” He brought his hands around her back, pulling her closer. No denying how much he enjoyed this. He could feel her shifting across his legs, inching closer. Pressing his face deeper into her chest, his thoughts faded out as he focused on the feel of her fingers and nails. All the simple things he'd taken for granted or never thought he needed. Simple comforts he'd convinced himself that he no longer had need for. Too unwilling to admit that he missed them. Perhaps he was now making up for lost time, eager to immerse himself in the softness as often as he could. Take as much as she was willing to give. And for the most part, she never refused.

“Breakfast is ready down in the kitchen,” she whispered against his ear, slowly moving back. He tightened his hold, unwilling to let her free. Breakfast could fucking wait. He shook his head, turning his focus to a breast, chewing on it through the shirt. A small shiver rippled through her when he found the nipple beneath the shirt and thicker layer of her bra. Bringing his hand back around, he shoved the shirt and bra away, burying his face into the exposed breast. He could feel her trembling against him, her hands no longer in his hair. Pulling his other hand back around, he shoved the other side of her shirt and bra up, turning his focus to the other breast. When his teeth grazed against the more sensitive nipple, her hips twitched on reflex. Christ, his own body was reacting to just her reactions. With each flex of her hips, his jeans felt tighter and tighter.

He continued to nip and suck at her breast, slowly pulling her back to the bed. Hailey tugged the shirt over her head, struggling only briefly to get the bra off and flinging that to the side. Murdoc tore his focus from her breasts, inching his way up, dragging his tongue across her skin as he turned his focus to the more tender spot just beneath her jaw. Her hands fluttered at his sides, small noises escaping from her as he pressed his hips hard into hers. When her hands attempted to get between them, fingers brushing against the button of his jeans, he pressed harder. “Not yet,” he murmured against her throat. He continued to grind hard into her, feeling her frustration rise. As much as he wanted to shed his jeans and peel hers off, he found that he did enjoy this. Usually they were quick to shed every article of clothing they wore and get down to business. Par for the course, really. But there was something insanely hot about the partial skin to skin contact with the layers of denim still separating them. She was all but whining beneath him, trying in vain to get to either his jeans or hers, small noises of frustration erupting from her when he pressed against her as hard as he could, barring her hands from getting close.

Christ, he was aching for it now, but he continued with the teasing kisses and licks, rocking against her slowly. When he moved back down to her breasts, he finally lifted his hips from hers, almost laughing aloud when her hands shot between them, tearing the button loose on his jeans and then all but ripping her jeans open. He worked his way down, dragging his tongue across her ribs, her stomach, pausing only long enough to nip and kiss at her skin. She pushed her jeans and panties from her hips, giving him more room to explore. He drew back long enough to peel her jeans from her legs, shoving his own away and kicking them to the floor. She merely lay there, staring up at him with glazed half-mast eyes, legs pulled up and bent at the knees. Sweet Satan, he hurt. Every dull throb from his aching erection could be felt through every nerve ending across his body. He just wanted to get right down to business, bury his cock into her as deep as it could go and then slam himself into oblivion.

Hailey was reaching over her head, fumbling into the little bed-side table drawer, pulling out the familiar little foil packet. He took the packet from her, tearing it with his teeth. Some moments he cursed the little necessities but also realized that they both hadn't made it this far on luck alone, especially at their ages and with their track record when it came to partners. Being smart in this regard gave them both a clean bill of health and had saved him from several paternity claims. He almost groaned aloud as he rolled the pesky little contraceptive over his cock, his eyes surfacing from the task and meeting her still glazed expression. Crawling back over her, he bent low, dragging his tongue back up the length of her body. This was his. His to have whenever he wanted. His to do with as he pleased. He could feel her hips twitching against him, her breath coming out in short rapid huffs. When he finally eased himself in, a dull noise erupted from her as she tensed and arched beneath him. He worked into her slowly, feeling her body rock to meet his. Fuck, it took every ounce of will power to maintain the slow and steady pace he was managing. He wanted so badly to just start thrusting into her as hard as he could. He wasn't even sure what prompted him to decide to take it slow. Something different, perhaps? Hard to deny how much of a turn on it was to see her writhing and moaning beneath him.

Her hands were on his back, drawing him closer, mouth pressing hard to his. He quickened his pace, feeling her moan against his mouth, the sound buzzing in his head. When she broke away, her voice was almost at his ear, her breath blazing hot against his cheek. “Fuck me harder.” Pushing himself away from her, he wrangled her legs around and rolled her onto her stomach. She wanted him to fuck her harder, he'd fucking give it to her. He'd fuck her into the bed and down to China. Fuck her so hard she wouldn't be able to get out of bed tomorrow. He pulled her hips back, one hand sliding into the wetness between her thighs, feeling every muscle in her body react when his fingers slid into her. Guiding himself into her, he grabbed her hips and dragged her back onto his cock, thrusting against her as hard as he could. The only sounds that registered in his ears were the low growls coming from him and the hard slap of skin against skin. Her face was hidden by the tangled mass of her hair, the sounds coming from her finally reaching his ears and only firing him up further. She was snugness and heat. She was fire. He could feel the familiar tightening in his balls and gut, the sensations alerting him that the end would be soon. He shifted his weight on his knees, driving into her at an upward angle, her moans turning into sputtering cries. This was it, he could feel it. The way her muscles tensed, both inside and out. The cries coming from the mass of hair pressed to the bed louder. He couldn't take it anymore, thrusting harder and faster, his own voice now echoing in the room when release finally slammed home.

For a long moment the only sound he could hear was the white noise in his head and the blood thundering in his ears. He uttered a groan, using her rump to hold himself upright, still joined to her. She was panting beneath him, her knuckles still clutching the comforter. Taking a breath, he slumped backwards, legs tucked beneath him. “Fuckin' christ.” Every part of him was tingling. His fingers, his toes, even his scalp. When the white noise finally receded, he blinked, looking down at her. She was still laying in the same position on the comforter, face down and arse up. Giving her rump a playful smack, he chuckled softly when a small yelp escaped. “I didn't break you, did I?”

The mass of hair shook a little, her face emerging as she pushed herself up and sat back onto her legs. “No.....just needed to get my bearings a little.” She smoothed her hair from her face, exhaling softly. “Our breakfast is cold by now.”

Murdoc gave a dismissive shrug, climbing up from the bed to grab his jeans. Food did sound insanely good, but so did just sitting out on the massive balcony and taking in the sun. His legs were still trembling and his nerve endings still felt numb. Half groaning and half laughing, he stretched his arms and back as he sauntered towards the dresser for his cigarettes. From the bed behind him, he could hear her shakily getting to her feet, small groans escaping from her as she fumbled for her clothing. He cast a quick glance over his shoulder, smiling at the stumbling woman as she struggled to pull her clothes on. “You sure 'bout eatin' somethin' the dent-head made, love?” He raised eyebrows as he lit his cigarette. “Dunno 'bout you, but I'd be a bit scared.”


	8. Chapter 8

There was no sign of Murdoc in the bedroom. Hailey had to thank the universe for this stroke of luck. Though it wouldn't be too much of an odd sight to see her carrying some of the boxes from the most recent supply shipments, this one in particular had something in there she needed and did not need him seeing. Not at the moment, anyway. Though he rarely ever questioned what she ordered, the item in the box would most certainly set off his alarms. She needed the chance to gather her own thoughts on the matter. There was no doubt in her mind now, the item in the box would only verify what she already knew. She'd been on the island for nearly three months and the original box of toiletries ordered still lay under the sink, unopened. Luckily, the boys were not a very observant lot in that regard, not even Murdoc noticing that she'd had no need for the items. Of course, any thought or discussion of a woman's body and its normal functions made the man visibly uncomfortable. Ignorance was bliss as far as he was concerned.

She set the box onto the counter by the sink, closing the bathroom door behind her and locking it tight. Cutting open the box, she rummaged through, pulling out various soaps and toothpastes. She spotted the familiar aftershave Murdoc seemed partial to as well as the shower spray she normally used. Further in were the items 2D preferred, special hypo-allergenic soaps, deodorant and a small bottle of cologne. Did the item not make the shipment? She was already almost to the bottom and still no sign of it. Muttering under her breath, she pulled out the various packages and bottles, smiling when she reached the bottom and pulled out the final item. She knew it would tell her what she already knew, but there'd been some small hope that it was a false alarm. Ten weeks on the island and never having a need for her personal items? Struggling for several weeks with a sick stomach that left her barely able to hold anything down and so fatigued, she could barely get out of bed? There were other things she took notice of as well, small physical changes that so far had escaped Murdoc's eye. Most of her jeans were finally getting too snug. She could pull them on, but buttoning them was a chore. It wasn't her thighs or ass that made them difficult, it was her stomach. There'd also been some subtle changes in her breasts. They'd become achy and tender and she found herself sometimes struggling with the pain when Murdoc man-handled them.

She still had a few pairs of jeans that fit half-assed alright, but she knew they would be short-lived. And it helped keep things under the radar for the time being. Most of her waking hours spent on the island were spent in comfortable lounge-pants and looser shirts. As long as she sported a pair of jeans now and again, everyone else was none the wiser.

Staring at the little box, she chewed her lip. This was a waste of ten dollars. Deep down, she knew. All the signs led to this. She wasn't sure what she was feeling on the matter. He'd have to know eventually, right? Not like she would be able to hide it much longer. He may have been completely oblivious to her personal toiletries, but she wouldn't be able to disguise the growing waist-line forever. Hell, given how much focus he put on her body, she was surprised he hadn't noticed already. But men were weird in that regard. If she'd learned anything about men in her dating years, it was that they were often oblivious as fuck when it came to things regarding the female body. They were getting a chance to tap it and that was all they seemed to notice or care about. But he would notice eventually. She might be able to keep things under wraps another month or so and that would be by pure luck alone. He'd notice and most likely freak out. After the mishaps of his younger years, he'd taken every precaution available short of getting himself snipped. And there'd been a few drunken nights on his end where he'd made his stance perfectly clear in this regard. He didn't want the five grown ones he'd unwittingly sired so what would make him want any at this point in his life? She didn't blame him, really. She felt the same way about herself. Short of abortion, she'd utilized every method available to keep herself from ending up with an unplanned accident. There'd even been one or two hungover trips to the local pharmacy for Plan B.

Might as well get on with it. Face the cold hard truth of the matter and then figure out just what she planned to do next. She unwrapped the box quickly, staring at the stick as if it were something alien. In a way, it was. She'd never had a scare, never had a reason to purchase one of these. She understood the basic concept of it, looking over the instructions quickly before setting them aside. Easy enough. The results would be almost instant. One line meant negative, two lines meant positive. It did emphasize that a first piss of the morning would yield the best results, but whatever. A mid-day one would be just as good at this point.

After taking care of the necessities, she set the stick aside and straightened herself out, flushing the toilet and turning to the sink to wash her hands. She glanced at the stick, watching as the color smeared through the little window, two bold pink lines appearing within a matter of moments. Sighing, she shoved a hand through her hair. Well, she had her proof. No amount of half assed denial changed this, now did it? The truth was there in her face. There was still the question of when it could have happened, but did that really matter now? She was pretty damned near close to positive it happened in Seattle. Amazing how one little window of opportunity opened itself up in those four nights, yeah? She wasn't naïve enough to believe it couldn't happen to her. What's the saying? It only took once? Hell, even with all the precautions taken, there was a small chance of it happening regardless.

Shoving the stick into its box, she tucked it beneath the sink, behind her box of feminine items. The next step was figuring out just what she wanted to do and how to go about telling him. How exactly do you break something like this to a man who prided himself on escaping any and all responsibility in his life? And what about her? She wasn't even sure what she wanted to do anymore. Making arrangements to rid herself of the problem would take time and require transport to whatever country they could find a clinic. If her math was correct, she was nearing twelve weeks right? There was also the fact that he could easily claim it wasn't his, citing her lifestyle to justify his doubts. Couldn't fault him for believing such a thing. She admitted that she enjoyed her singles life to the fullest. But he'd been the first man she'd had in at least several months. So this narrowed things down considerably, obviously.

Both Murdoc and 2D were in the kitchen when she finally emerged, chattering happily about some grand drinking plans they'd arranged. Hailey caught snippets of their conversation as she went about making herself something to snack on. She could feel 2D's eyes on her as she prepared her sandwich with shaking hands. “You a'right?” he asked softly.

She gave a curt nod, shoving the sandwich together and taking an enormous bite. “Never better,” she said through a mouthful of food. She could tell by the look on his face that he didn't buy it. She swallowed the massive mouthful of food, nodding her head for emphasis. “I'm cool, D, I swear. Low blood sugar or something.”

2D cocked an eyebrow, the look on his face telling her that he still didn't buy it. It occurred to Hailey that the guys might have even been discussing her odd demeanor amongst themselves. She knew she'd been acting a bit off for the last few weeks, no matter how much she tried to keep it under wraps. Her gaze traveled from 2D to Murdoc. If he suspected anything, he wasn't giving it away. Cool and casual with a small half smile just barely noticeable. 2D cast a quick look at Murdoc before bringing his attention back to Hailey as she took another bite from her sandwich. “You've been kinda quiet lately. Ever'fin' 'kay wiff you?”

She nodded again, swallowing the bite. “I'm telling you, I'm fine.” Though Murdoc's expression was unreadable, the look of concern could be seen a mile away on 2D. They probably had been discussing her from time to time. She'd been too quiet. Too lost in thought. Wanting some level of solitude just a bit too often to sort out the odd and conflicting thoughts in her head. She'd already knew what the test would say, so matter how many different excuses and reasons she could come up with. She'd knew that she'd have to say something soon. And even as she catalogued the various ways to deal with the problem she'd been facing, she'd found herself completely at a loss at what to do. Did she really want to rid herself of the problem? Reason said it was best. Reason usually always won out. But she'd started thinking more and more on it, realizing she didn't want to be so quick to determine its fate. But it had been far too many weeks now and her windows of opportunity were closing, if not already closed. Another few weeks and she'd be stuck with it no matter what. Another few weeks and they'd have no choice but to face what was happening. Shoving the last of the sandwich into her mouth, she grabbed her cigarettes from the table and ventured back to the lift. There were other options that could be taken, right? Fire Stations and hospitals that offered Safe Havens, agencies that handled the necessary paperwork that would sever their ties to it permanently. She frowned, staring at the panel of buttons, pushing at the one that would take her to the study. Who the hell was she kidding? She couldn't sentence it to a life of a lie. Sure, it might end up with a great set of new caretakers, but it still didn't change the fact that everything about it and where it came from would be altered to keep hers and Murdoc's identity a secret. A legal lie and nothing more. She'd always felt strongly in that regard, maybe because she'd drifted with nowhere to call home as a child. She'd expressed specific views on the matter to her caseworker when she was old enough to understand what would happen. She'd refuse to use the new birth certificate. She'd continue to use her original and they could all fuck off. Nobody was going to change her whole identity and act like her parents and her previous life were nothing but a fantasy that never happened. Of course, this made it more difficult to find her a permanent home. Nobody wanted the stubborn eleven year old who refused to have her name changed and loudly proclaimed she's never go by a new name and refused to tell the adults around here where she kept her original certified birth certificate, even when they told her she could get into heaps of trouble legally should she go by her original name and use the birth certificate for proof. She was eleven years old and already broken beyond repair, like their stupid fucking threats had meant anything to her at that point. Destroy her physically, destroy her emotionally and then strip her identity away from her? Yeah, fuck all of you.

Standing in the study, Hailey exhaled loudly. She'd sooner terminate than sentence it to the lifetime mind-fuck of a falsified identity. Lighting her cigarette, she passed through the study to the balcony. Her options were narrowing down. She knew she wouldn't have the heart to go through with a Safe Haven or even a formal legal adoption. Her own beliefs on the matter made it impossible to really consider. Of course, he might not react as negatively as she believed he would. She had not really entertained this through too much. Observation told her his reaction would be bad. He was a forty-four year old man child. Anything that smacked of responsibility was brushed aside in favor of living it up as much as he could. But what was to say he wouldn't warm to the idea once the reality of it set in? They had a pretty good thing going on, right? She wasn't exactly sure what it was they had, but must have been good if they weren't killing each other yet. The only thing that could be concerning was the fact that something this big and serious almost always caused strain even in the most solid of relationships. And she had to face the fact that they weren't necessarily solid. They played it one day at a time. They weren't serious. Not even remotely. Or maybe they were and nothing was said out loud? Why was this bullshit so difficult? Was it so hard to just spill it and determine the next step after taking in his reaction? He'd have to know. She had – if anything – a moral obligation to let him know what was happening. He'd either take the time to think it over and warm up to the idea or he'd flip the fuck out and send her on her merry way to deal with the problem herself.

**************************

The room was darker than he was accustomed to. She must have closed the blinds down to keep the light from coming in. Hailey did that often enough. Murdoc could sleep through almost anything but sometimes even a faint noise would wake Hailey, regardless of how few hours of sleep she'd gotten. She'd become a hell of a light sleeper lately. He erupted into a massive yawn, scratching at his nuts absently. Judging by the warmth in the room and brightness of the light coming through the slats of the blinds, it was most likely close to mid-day. Time held not real relevance on the island. Not like they had anywhere to be or much to do. Both Murdoc and 2D could sleep most of the day away and not bat an eye about eating lunch when most were eating supper. Hailey functioned off some sort of pseudo schedule. Murdoc would usually wake briefly enough to realize she was getting out of bed. Between nine and ten seemed to be her most common time. Every so often, he'd get up with her and more than once, he'd overheard conversation outside from the balcony that told him the dent-head was up and about with her.

Climbing from the bed, Murdoc stretched and yawned again. Coffee sounded good. So did a cigarette or two. Maybe see what the satellite telly had to watch. He wasn't big with news or other bullshit. Why should he care about the state of the world around him? He had his own private fucking island and answered to no one. Sure, he sometimes caught blips regarding the political climate back home, but he hadn't given a toss about them then and certainly didn't give a toss now. The only one who seemed to prefer watching the various news programs was Hailey. Her local stations had run segments about her disappearance and the occasional blip came up regarding the connection to the final concert, but otherwise nobody had put two and two together. She'd disappeared under suspicious circumstances, but the authorities didn't suspect foul play? She was last seen with two men who had a whole bunch of crazy bullshit going on around them and nobody suspected the end of the concert and her disappearance were related? Either the authorities in her city were utter fucking morons or it just proved that nobody really gave two shits about her.

He ambled his way to the washroom, squinting under the harsh lighting as he stood over the toilet to relieve himself. He gazed around the bathroom sleepily, taking in the little things that gave away the female presence in their lives now. He'd always assumed living in such close quarters with a woman would drive him mad, but found it was nowhere near as horrible as he suspected. She didn't ride his arse about the messes, kept out of his way when he needed alone time but was always there when he needed someone to talk to. The last three months had been eye-opening. They both shared similar beliefs and thoughts over numerous topics and of the few they differed on, could debate for hours, even days. They'd debated for nearly a week straight over the whole concept of socialized health care. She'd made some great points, but it didn't change the fact that he felt a person's financial status should effect the level of care one receives. Okay, fine, health care was a human right, but good health care should rely on what you're willing to pay. If the poor family can't afford a transplant for little Tommy, sucks to be them. The rich guy down the hall should get first dibs on that organ and not have to wait on any list. Hailey vehemently disagreed. Both should have equal chance to receive said organ. If they're on a list, it should be who was put on the list first. If the rich guy was already pushing his way through death's door, then the child should take priority.

Giving himself a few shakes, he flushed the toilet, chuckling to himself. It wasn't difficult to admit that he enjoyed the stimulus. Half the topics they discussed or debated would have gone straight over Two-Dent's head. Debating with the dullard was like trying to explain why animal shelters had to euthanize the animals in their care. 2D relied heavily on emotion to charge his arguments. There were just some things you couldn't rely on emotion for. The bureaucracy of the world relied on fact and logic, not your sodding feelings on the matter.

Erupting into another massive and loud yawn, Murdoc stood over the sink, washing his hands quickly. Though the reflection that stared back at him looked sleep-deprived and a bit haggard, he realized he wasn't feeling too terrible. He'd gotten a decent night's sleep for once and it was actually a bit of a shock how good he felt. For having a woman share his room, she kept the bathroom amazingly free of the clutter he associated with most females. Bottle of shower spray, a bar of scented soap, deodorant and a hairbrush. If anything, he had more things than she did. His gaze fell to the foreign object that stood just off to the left. A box of some sort. His brow furrowed, now staring at the thing. Some oddball female contraption, no doubt. It was amazing how many odd and curious things they made for women. Whatever the item was, it had been opened and used. He grabbed the box, peering in at the little thing inside before examining the box itself. Reading the front of the box, he felt his throat go dry. No bloody way. Pulling the stick out with shaking hands, he looked it over carefully. One line negative, two lines positive? He knew what this was. It was the last fucking thing he wanted to see in his bathroom. Seeing the two bold lines, he groaned out loud as he dropped it back into its box. Why the hell hadn't she said anything? And when the hell could it have happened? He thought back through the weeks, realizing quickly that the signs had been there. The weeks of illness, the constant fatigue. It had been right in his face and he'd been utterly blind to it. The one thing he'd never considered when he'd been trying to find out what was wrong with her. And no doubt she'd known. She knew and had kept it a secret. What the hell did she hope to accomplish by not saying anything?

He slipped out of the bathroom, his legs numb. How the hell did something like this happen when he'd been so fucking careful? Was it possible that it wasn't his? She got around a bit, admitted it herself. She didn't seem like the type to pin something like this on the wrong man, though. And hadn't she mentioned a bit of a dry spell before meeting him? He groaned again, slumping into the bed. “HAILEY!” he barked, his throat still dry. This wasn't real. This wasn't happening. He was too old for this shit. He didn't want this shit. She'd need to be reasonable. They didn't need something like this in their lives. It would take some time, but he could make proper arrangements and they could simply move along as if it never happened. “Hailey!” he barked again, finally hearing the sounds of the lift.

She emerged from the narrow corridor outside the room, her expression passive. “Yes?” She was too casual, too at ease. She knew exactly why he was about to have a fucking heart attack. Peering up at her through a veil of hair, he pointed towards the bathroom. She cocked her head, casually walking to the narrow washroom. “Okay.....what?”

“You bloody well know what!” he snapped, raking his fingers through his hair. “How the fuck did you sneak that thin' in t' the order? What the hell am I seein'?”

She picked up the box, looking it over carefully. “It's a pregnancy test. One line means negative, two lines mean positive. I see two lines on this thing.” She stood in the doorway, leaning into the frame, holding the box. “Positive....”

“I know what it is an' I know what the hell it means!” he croaked, glowering at her. He took a deep breath, feeling his heart slam hard in his chest, everything feeling as if it were closing in on him. Licking his dry lips, he scrubbed his hands across his face. “How? How the hell did it happen?”

She gave a small shrug, her face unreadable. “Dunno. Basic biology, I guess.”

“Dun' play daft with me, woman.” He pushed himself to his feet, gesturing towards the small bed-side table. “We're careful 'nough. Christ, there's 'nough bloody rubbers in that drawer t' last us until fuckin' doomsday!”

Exhaling loudly, she dropped her gaze to the floor. “I don't think it happened here.”

Murdoc swallowed hard, his throat dry and uncooperative. Surely she was fucking with him at this point. Taking advantage of his panicked and stressed state. “You dun' think it happened here? Hailey, you've been here three bloody months. You can't stand there an' tell me you didn't know 'bout this sooner. So you decide t' wait until now t' fuckin' say somethin'?”

She frowned, meeting his gaze. “Honestly, I don't know. Denial, maybe? You think I'm all hunky dory with this? This wasn't exactly part of a bucket list, Murdoc.” Sighing, she approached the bed, sinking down at the edge beside him. “I'm not sure what to do.”

“I could suggest a few thins',” he muttered bitterly, shaking his head. “Aren't there pills?”

“Too far for those now,” she whispered. “They wouldn't have gotten here in time anyway, I don't think. They only work if your eight, nine weeks or less.” She frowned, brushing some of the loose hair away from her face. “And with all the hoops you have to jump through just to see a doctor at a clinic in the states, it could be another six to eight weeks before I could get in. And I know you don't want to hear this, but by that point, I wouldn't feel comfortable going through with it. I don't think legally I even could.”

Murdoc shook his head, dragging his hands across his face. If she'd said something sooner, they could have dealt with it accordingly. They were nearing the point of no return. He never bothered to look into the laws too much in regards to this. Most of those who had come forward in the past had either been liars out for a buck or he'd found out after the fact that their little accidents weren't even his. He was as ignorant of the laws as any other man. It didn't affect him outright so he'd never paid much attention to the blips on the news regarding the womens health clinics. Most of the news reports he'd caught had more to do with all the asinine laws the states kept trying to pass. “What 'bout South America? We could make it there in a week or so.”

Hailey let out a humorless laugh, shaking her head. “Good luck with that. Most of South America is run by the Catholic church, Murdoc. We'd stand a snowballs chance in hell finding anyplace that would do it.” Sighing, she gingerly touched at her stomach. “I'm not sure what I want or even if I could go through with it if I could. I'm scared to death. I keep thinking history is going to repeat itself, you know? My mom died having me, what if I die?”

Lighting a cigarette, he passed her one. So what else was left for them to consider? Was it possible to find home remedies? But if the pills had a specific time frame, it was also likely that any natural concoctions would as well. Her hesitation to say something sooner had left them with such a limited amount of time to figure something out, almost all their options were out of reach. Christ, how could she do this to him? Even if she suspected a false alarm several weeks ago, better she voice her suspicions so they could have fucking dealt with this in a timely manner. The only other option was to watch it grow and then look into those safe haven things he'd heard about. “Dun' your country have those safe haven law type thins'?”

For a split second, he glimpsed an animosity he'd never known flash across her face, her green eyes narrowing. “That is not an option.” As quickly as he noticed it, it was gone, her expression relaxing as she peered up at him. “I'm sorry, but I can't.”

“Why not?” he asked softly, taking a drag from his cigarette. “Dunno 'bout you, but no way in hell I'm ready for this.”

“I have my reasons.” Rising from the bed, she stood over him, staring down at him stonily. “I'm not ready for this anymore than you. If it's too much for you, we can call quits whatever we have going on and you can send me back. I won't rock the boat. We can go our separate ways and you'll never have to worry about this.”

“I dun' buy that at all,” he said through a laugh. “I'm not thick, Hailey. You say this now, but how long before you file a claim?” If she honestly thought he'd buy that bullshit, she had another thing coming. He'd dealt with enough claims to know most birds wanted that meal ticket. His net worth would make any support payments astronomical. She was sincere enough now, but if things got difficult for her down the road, there'd be nothing stopping her from filing the necessary paperwork and taking him to the fucking cleaners. Christ, she'd never have to work another day in her life if she successfully dragged him to court for support. And he'd be paying until he was well into his fucking sixties, if he lived that long.

Hailey shook her head, lighting her cigarette. “Believe what you want, Murdoc. I'm giving you an option most women would never give. I'm still not sure what I want or what I plan to do, but if you can't deal with this, you're free to walk away. Think on it.”

Murdoc watched as she left the room, her words lingering. She really was willing to let him walk? To go on as if she and the thing growing inside her never existed? Experience told him it would only be a matter of time before she showed up in his life again. And this time, the claim would be legit. She'd be well within her legal rights to file a claim against him. Of course, they could simply part ways and other than the financial obligation, he could have little else to do with it. Pay her without the courts getting involved. It was a valid option and ensured his bank account and privacy didn't get invaded.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed by the time he'd left the room. He moved on auto-pilot, only vaguely noticing that Hailey was nowhere to be found through the house. At one point, he was almost certain he'd overheard her and 2D talking in hushed voices behind the closed doors of the recording studio, but had been too lost in his own conflicting thoughts to check. The knee jerk reaction was to rid himself of the problem, he couldn't deny that, but he also realized that ridding himself of the problem meant ridding himself of Hailey. He wasn't ready or willing to do that just yet. He enjoyed her food, enjoyed the warmth of her body in bed and enjoyed her overall presence. She offered comforts he hadn't had in years and he didn't want to lose that just yet. He had to face the fact that accepting her presence in his life – even if only for a short while – also meant accepting what they'd unwittingly created.

He found himself on the massive patio just outside the study. Lighting another cigarette, he stared out at the miles of ocean before him. He was really in between a rock and hard place here, wasn't he? No way in hell was he ready or willing to take on the responsibility of parenthood but in order to keep Hailey there, he had to accept it. Of course, he could just ignore the bloody little thing and leave it to her to take care of. He would know what to do with it anyway. Probably drop it in his ash-tray knowing his luck. The last time he'd been face to face with an infant was when he was little more than a tot himself. He didn't care for them then and he certainly didn't care for them now. Noisy, smelly and useless little creatures. Exhaling smoke into the still and muggy air, he groaned aloud. This was just too fucking much. He didn't know what to think, what to do.

Hearing the slider door, he perked his head up, seeing 2D step out. The two men regarded one another warily as 2D stood beside him, lighting his own cigarette. “Congrats, mate,” he said, cracking a small smile. “Just heard the news.”

“Go 'way, Tusspot,” Murdoc grumbled, resting his forehead on the rails. “This is the last fuckin' thin' I need at the moment.” Was it too fucking much to ask for some solitude? Christ, the house was huge and there were only three of them, surely the lanky bastard could find another room to go to.

Of course, 2D didn't budge from his place beside him, smoking his cigarette casually. “Shoulda figured you'd make it all 'bout you.” He didn't even bother to hide the disgust in his voice. “Nuffin' but a selfish bastard, fat's what you are.” He took a drag from the cigarette, glaring at Murdoc. “She's juss as scared as you are, juss so you know.”

Murdoc uttered a humorless laugh as he slowly lifted his head from the rails. “There are still options available an' she won't even consider them, dent-head.” He flicked his cigarette from the rails, watching as it disappeared to the beach below. “I know we can find a clinic t' deal with it.....at worse, one of those safe haven thins' the states have.”

“She's far 'nough 'long t' make fat pretty difficult, Murdoc,” 2D said in a low voice. “By the time you even find a clinic an' get the arrangements made, she'd be too far 'long. An' if you did find a place willin' t' do it, I'd be more scared for her health fan an'fink.” He raked a hand through his shaggy blue hair, turning his gaze back to the beach and ocean before them. “She feels the safe haven laws are shit an' a violation t' the child's right t' know where they came from.”

“What 'bout our right t' not be found or known t' the bloody thin'?” Murdoc grumbled, lighting another cigarette. Who cared if dumping it at a hospital eradicated any chance of it knowing who they were. Be grateful it got a good family and leave them alone. Best it never know who they were anyway. What right did it have to try to invade their lives and demand answers? What about their right to remain anonymous? “It dun' have a right t' know who we are.”

2D erupted into a short laugh, shaking his head. “Hailey disagrees. She grew up wiffout parents an' wiffout a home, Murdoc. You know fis. She supports the right t' know where you came from. She has friends who can't even see their original birff certificates b'cause they were adopted. She despises the safe haven option because she feels its a violation of the child's rights to know its origins. Nuffink more fan a feel good law fat didn't fix the issue it was tryin' t' fix.”

“We have a right t' get on with our lives as if it didn't exist,” Murdoc hissed, refusing to look at the singer. Honestly, who gave a shit if a few ungrateful punks wanted their original records and were denied. Why not just accept their family didn't want them and carry on?

“An' it has a right t' know where it came from,” 2D said firmly. “You made it, you lost any right t' privacy, mate. Not even sure why you're bitchin' b'cause you know Hailey won't even consider it. An' I hate t' say it, but knowin' you can be a sneaky bastard, the law only allows women t' abandon the baby in the hospital or fire station. If you were t' try, you'd be arrested an' prosecuted.”

Murdoc felt his words die at his lips. He hadn't considered just doing it himself behind her back, but realizing that the laws only allowed the women to do it just didn't seem right. Given the opportunity, he might have attempted it at some point, he didn't doubt that. But what a double standard. If she keeps it, he's stuck with the bill but the anonymous abandonment laws only applied to the women who birthed the damned things? So they could dump it off and walk away, even if the father wanted it? But if he tried when she wanted it, he'd be prosecuted and then stuck with a support bill he didn't want or need?

2D smoked his cigarette in silence, clearly allowing Murdoc a chance to let it sink in. It made Murdoc wonder just how much the dullard and Hailey discussed unbeknownst to him. Finishing the cigarette, 2D flicked it from the rails, resting his arms onto the cool metal. “She's serious 'bout lettin' you walk 'way, mate,” he said finally. “She's willin' t' take this on herself wiffout you. She's still not sure what she plans t' do herself, but if you really can't accept it, she said she had no issue wiff you takin' her back home an' partin' ways.”

“That's balls an' you know it, Dents,” Murdoc muttered. “Even if she was sincere in this, the state wouldn't let it go. They'd make her go after me. Or, just like every other bird I've encountered, would go after me the moment thins' got rocky.” His expression became distant, a low sigh escaping from him. “Besides, mate, what can two fuck ups like us offer the damned thin'?”

“You're not a fuck up, mate,” 2D said, flashing a gap-toothed smile. “An' neither is she. You can be a right bastard at times, but considerin' all you've accomplished.....minus a few fins'.....I tend t' fink you might actually be better at fis whole parenthood fink fan most. Same as her. Juss b'cause ever'one told you both you'd be nuffin' dun' mean it's true. Maybe it's what you an' her need?” Still smiling, he reached out, patting Murdoc's shoulders. “You dun' fool me, Muds....I know you're not willin' t' let her go juss yet. Dun' dismiss your abilities so quickly juss b'cause ever'one told you that you'd fail in life. Both of you proved them wrong so far, yeah? Well, prove them wrong 'gain.”


	9. Chapter 9

She was standing out on the balcony, unaware that she was being observed. It had been a rather cool and uncomfortable several weeks. Murdoc was still trying to come to grips with the news she'd shared but he also realized that he'd been thinking hard over what the dent head had said to him as well. Stu had it spot on, which surprised Murdoc. Both he and Hailey had proven everyone wrong so far and they could do it again. Considering the shit they'd overcome, this would be a cake-walk. It hadn't stopped him from occasionally dropping the occasional suggestion of a place they could take her, which only seemed to irritate her further. He knew they were pretty much out of time in regards to any medical intervention, the legal time frame running down to mere days. The only other option available had started to lose its appeal the more he thought on it. Dumping it off somewhere just as his mother had done to him. Left him to rot in the care of a monstrous drunk who started beating him as soon as he learned to crawl. Hailey wouldn't even consider the option, her own childhood in state care the driving force behind her refusal. And the more Murdoc thought on it, the more he realized he couldn't do it. The last thing he wanted was to become that fucked up old man or slag mother of his. He couldn't sentence something of his to such a fate.

So this left only one final option. Suck it up and accept it as a part of his life. And he still wasn't quite ready to come to terms with that. Several weeks ago, it was barely noticeable and now there was no way he could not notice. Every time he laid eyes on her, his gaze would fall to her mid-section, the urge to flee rearing its ugly head. He wasn't sure what he expected necessarily, he just knew that what was happening scared the bloody hell out of him and he wanted as far away from it all as possible. He'd heard nothing but horror tales about pregnant women. Hormonal, bitchy, emotional eating machines that bloated up big as houses. But other than the growing bump that now rested above the waistband of her pants, not much else about her had changed. She wasn't letting herself go, not eating him out of house and home, her emotional state still always cool and logical. He found himself more stunned at how much her stomach had grown in such a short amount of time and this solidified Hailey's claim that it most likely happened while in Seattle. It didn't change the fact that he was still desperately seeking an avenue out of the mess, the options fewer and farther between.

He stepped out onto the balcony, the sliding glass alerting her to his presence. She flashed a cool smile, returning her gaze to the miles of ocean and blue skies. They were still technically in the midst of winter, not that you'd know this with the weather at the island. The UK was rainy and dreary, her precious Seattle rainy and dreary, but Point Nemo was in full swing with blazing heat and a humidity none of them were really accustomed to. Hailey's hair clearly didn't agree with the intense humidity of the island, her thick dark hair now frizzy and out of control. The most upkeep she did was tie it into a simple ponytail. Anything beyond that would be an absolute waste of hair products and time. His eyes dropped to her stomach, feeling his own guts twist at the sight of the obvious bump. He quickly lit a cigarette, offering an extra towards her. “How you feelin' t'day, Poppet?”

“Fine.” The shortness of her tone was no surprise. He knew he'd been a helluva bastard the last several weeks but surely she understood where he was coming from with this! Did she really think he'd just wake up one morning and decide to play family man? When she turned to take the cigarette offered, he caught a glimpse of warmth in her eyes, feeling some minor relief. She was a hard read, but he suspected that she understood his position more than she was letting on. Lighting the cigarette, she leaned into the rails, shifting her weight onto one leg. “I'm feeling pretty good today, actually.”

“Good.” Not hard to admit that he was glad to hear that. After seeing what she'd gone through the last few months, he found himself wondering just how women survived through the millenia. He'd probably off himself if he spent day in and day out either too exhausted to get out of bed or sick as a fucking dog and unable to eat. He let out a sigh, exhaling smoke into the still air. “Not gonna lie, Poppet.....but I'm still not quite a hundred percent on board with this.”

“If it's any consolation, I'm not either.” She frowned, staring at the smoldering cigarette in her hand. “But not much we can do about it now, I guess. I'm sorry I never said anything sooner. I just didn't want to believe it.”

“Hell's bells, the reality of it is starin' me in the face an' I still dun' wanna believe it.” He uttered a short laugh, shaking his head. “Thin' is, when someone tells you somethin' often 'nough, you begin t' believe it. Even when you prove them wrong, deep down you think you're worthless an' undeservin' of what you accomplished.” He frowned, unsure of where his thoughts were taking this. She knew all of this. She'd dealt with it herself. And just like with him, even after she'd succeeded in life, there were always those determined to kick her back to where they felt she belonged. “Been thinkin' a bit 'bout what Stu said,” he said finally. “How we've proven ever'one wrong so far an' can do it 'gain.....or whatever sentimental bullshit the dullard was blabbin' 'bout.”

“He's not as dumb as you think,” she said, flashing a small smile. “More of a pushover than anything. He's right, though.” She shifted her weight to the other leg, taking a drag from the cigarette. “He says it's not as scary as we seem to think it is.”

Murdoc erupted into a barking laugh. “Hailey, that idiot has fathered dozens of fuckin' kids all over the world. He pays so much in support, he sees only a portion of the royalties an' earnins' the band makes. It's not scary t' him b'cause he's fuckin' used t' it!”

Hailey stifled a laugh, choking against her cigarette. It was good to see her laugh, especially when she'd been so quiet and even a bit cold towards him. Given the seriousness of what was taking place, laughter was a good thing. Ease the tension and all that rot. Murdoc watched as she dropped a hand, gingerly touching at her mid-section. Her laughter died away, worry flickering across her face. “I'm still not sure what I feel about this. Decided long ago that I had no desire to marry, have kids or anything that everyone else seemed to want to do. Got tiresome to constantly hear about how I'd change my mind as I got older or when faced with the possibility, I'd have second thoughts.” Her brow knitted together briefly, hand still lingering over her stomach. “Well, now I'm facing it and my thoughts really haven't changed. But I can't consider what few options are left either. I know what it's like to grow up thinking a part of me is missing and I just can't consider sentencing the Spawn to the same.”

Murdoc cocked an eyebrow, his eyes on the hand that rested on her stomach. “The _Spawn_?” Chuckling loudly, he shook his head. Of all the things to call it. Better than giving it a name, he reasoned, but still rather amusing. He'd probably call it the same. Biting his lip, he reached out slowly, fingers grazing against the bump, noting the firmness of the skin. Soft, but hard. It felt like something foreign beneath the cotton shirt. He placed his palm flat against the bump, moving it slowly over her stomach. She stood stock still, allowing the tentative exploration. He was fully aware of how such things came to be, even right down to the whole childbirth business, but it had been something he'd had zero interest in seeing first hand or knowing about. All that rubbish talk about how beautiful it was and how wonderful it was. What was so beautiful about something the size of a melon getting pushed out of something the size of a quarter? He'd read up on it enough when he was still in school. Sounded disgusting and terrifying, really. Standing there now with his hand on her stomach didn't seem too unnerving at the moment but he wasn't too sure about sticking around for the moment of truth. His or not, he had already made up his mind to get as far away from that horror show as humanly possible.

Hailey said nothing, merely watching as his hand moved around on her stomach. No doubt she picked up on his nervous state, willing the hand to remain and let the reality of the situation sink into his frazzled brain and psyche. He was grateful that she hadn't pushed it at him. Whether it was due to her own struggle to accept it or not, he wasn't entirely sure, he just knew that she'd given him ample space. The most said on the matter had been that her offer still stood. If it was too much for him to accept, take her home and she'd deal with it herself. He was free to walk away with no obligation to it whatsoever. He'd doubted the sincerity of the offer at first but as the weeks progressed, he realized that she most likely would allow him to walk away scott free. Her state generally frowned upon lack of child support, but as long as she didn't rely on any kind of government assistance, they'd leave her be. She'd even leave his name off the birth certificate if that was what he wanted. None of this should have surprised him, but it did. He'd dealt with enough nutters in his life to doubt her.

He moved his hand to the side, fascinated with how firm the skin was all the way around. He had to admit that being this up close and personal with it was intriguing. The fight or flight reflex was still primed, but his own curiosity was getting the better of him. Nothing about it was scary now, right? She wasn't enormously huge, but the bump was just big enough to be noticed. “It feels weird,” he said absently, moving his hand back to the front of her stomach. “Does it feel weird t' you?” He pressed his hand against the firm skin, raising his gaze to meet hers. “Reckon it's gotta feel odd t' you, Poppet.” From beneath his hand came movement. Fleeting, almost escaping his notice. He pulled his hand away, staring at her stomach for a long moment before pressing his hand against it again. Nothing more than a small tap, just barely felt beneath the palm of his hand. “Did you feel that?” he asked, not bothering to disguise the surprise in his voice.

Hailey nodded her head. “Yeah, it does that sometimes.” She seemed mostly unconcerned with it, dropping her gaze back to his hand. She probably felt a whole lot more than what he could feel. Gah, he couldn't even fathom how it felt to her. The idea of something moving around in there, getting bigger and bigger was rather unsettling. Like something straight out of an alien movie. She uttered a short laugh, smoothing her shirt across her stomach. “Moves around a bit more than I thought it would. Wakes me up at night mostly.”

“Fascinatin',” he murmured, drawing his hand back. It didn't change the fact that he was scared shitless, but it was hard not to be intrigued and fascinated by what was taking place. How big was it that it could move and he could feel it? She still had at least another four and half, five months to go. It couldn't be that big, really. He only knew what he'd learned in school and maybe some after hours reading in the prison library down in Mexico, but enough to know she was still rather early. And there was the fact that she'd need to see a proper doctor, right? No way was he equipped for this. Not even the Cyborg could be programed to handle something like this. Hell, Hailey might not even let the thing near her. She made her dislike of the machine well known.

He regarded Hailey a moment, his inner thoughts conflicting with one another. He didn't want this. The whole prospect of it terrified him. But he did find the process fascinating. This thing – the Spawn – was his. The dent-head seemed confident that he'd do alright. Hailey was scared and still unsure of herself, but accepted the reality of it and wouldn't consider any other option. But christ, he didn't know the first thing about kids. And here he was, almost forty-five years old, and facing the prospect of a live, squealing newborn. No way in hell was he ready to face this! But he didn't have a choice, did he? The final option, the one that Hailey kept on the table, was to simply send her back home to deal with it herself. He wasn't sure what he felt for Hailey, but he knew he wasn't willing to toss her aside just yet. 2D's brief and enlightening lecture still bounced around in his head. And from the sound of things, he'd given a similar talk to Hailey. Prove everyone wrong. Let them all know that they weren't losers destined to repeat their pasts. Consider it a challenge to all those who doubted them. But was it fair to the Spawn to be used as a tool, especially when the odds of failure were higher with this than anything they'd ever taken on in life?

***************************

The one thing Hailey enjoyed about the study was the quiet. Never mind what chaos might be unfolding somewhere else within the house, the study was almost always silent. She stared at the laptop open in front of her, her email account flooded with messages from those wondering where she'd disappeared off to. Her old supervisor Gina, a few acquaintances from Curry's and, of course, Alicia. Emails from Alicia seemed to take over her inbox. Well over half the emails on the first page were from Alicia alone. Hailey frowned, the mouse cursor lingering over one of the many emails the woman had sent. Should she even bother to open it? She had nothing to say to her. She was curious, though, no denying that. It had been over four months since her abrupt departure out of Seattle, not a word or whisper to anyone in the city and Alicia still sent out an email hoping she'd respond. Chewing her lower lip, Hailey clicked on one of the emails dated just a few weeks ago.

_Hailey,_

_I know this is like the hundredth message I've sent, but I am hoping that if you're still alive, you'll respond. I know I said some hurtful things and I know you were upset, but you know I didn't mean them in the way you took them! And now you're gone and everyone tells me I need to accept that you don't want to speak with me. I can't shake this feeling that something terrible has happened to you and nobody will believe me. You're not one to just drop everything and leave. I know I'm starting to sound like a broken record, but I can't help it. Something just isn't right. Look, if you're out there and reading this, please contact me. Let me know you're mad and never want to speak with me again, but just respond. A simple email to tell me to fuck off would even work. I just want to make sure you're alive._

Hailey smirked at the message, backing out and browsing through the rest of her inbox. Let her sit and stew over it. She deserved it after the things she'd said that chilly fall morning. Of course, now that the woman realized the damage she'd done, she was scrambling to recover what was lost. Well it was just too fucking late, now wasn't it? You can't just run your mouth, say horrid things about someone you call a friend and expect everything to be forgiven. Murdoc may have been her excuse to finally say what she'd said, but it was obvious she'd always felt that way about Hailey. It escaped logic, really. How could you stand there and call someone your friend and in the same breath, tell them they're nothing and unworthy of having all the normal things that everyone else has? Justifying the shit coming out of her mouth because of the things Hailey enjoyed. Hailey felt the smirk vanish, replaced by a frown. Alicia had destroyed twenty years of friendship in just a few seconds flat and now she was in a desperate bid to kiss Hailey's ass to get her to respond.

It occurred to Hailey that given the nature of her departure, most probably thought her dead. The local news channel out of Seattle only occasionally aired the little segment about her disappearance, still not fully tying it to the disastrous Gorillaz tour. Sure, they pointed out that she was last seen heading to the concert, but never put the two together. One of the pictures of her was an actual freeze frame from the hotel security footage, showing her in the lobby with Murdoc and 2D, waiting for the lift. There was even the picture taken from the costume party, Murdoc standing right beside her. But nope, not related at all. The police might very well believe there's a connection, and if they did, they weren't telling the media. But all the same, how could they have her listed as a simple missing person when all the evidence was there that Murdoc and 2D were the last ones to see her before the big disappearing act? She was another face and name on a list, nothing more. The police had numerous missing person reports to deal with and most likely focused on the ones involving children. Not some snarky and wild thirty-something with a troubled past. Alicia refused to believe she'd just drop off the face of the planet, but the police in charge of her case could very well see it differently. Sure, it was peculiar that she'd left so much behind but not entirely out of the realm of possibility that she'd just said fuck it and left. Given the nature of the blow out between her and Alicia, she didn't doubt most probably thought she'd just up and bolted.

She resumed browsing through her emails, clearing out the inbox slowly. It seemed stupid that Alicia would attempt to email her. She knew Hailey rarely ever checked the damned thing. She could go weeks or even months before deciding to check it. It was probably the only means of communication Alicia could think of since she had no other way of contacting Hailey. But why still continue to bother trying when it had been over four months and still no word from her? What was it that drove Alicia to continue to message her? Their final words sealed the deal. Hailey had made it clear what had happened would not be forgiven and forgotten. Seriously, who was the fucked up one here? Alicia thought she could degrade her lifestyle, act as if she was oh so much better than Hailey, and then when Hailey cuts loose, the woman freaks out and tries to kiss her ass? She expected Hailey to remain her lackey forever. Hailey didn't deserve normal. Hailey was too fucked up to ever have normal.

Glowering at the laptop, she closed out her email and exited out of the browser. Why was it so hard for others to understand that she just wanted to live her life as she saw fit? If it violated their overly sensitive little bubbles, who fucking cared! And since when did Alicia give a shit about Hailey's male companions or her particular tastes? It had never been an issue prior to meeting Murdoc, so what happened for Alicia to finally speak out about it? It had been no secret that she disliked the man immensely, but the short fling had been no different than the ones before him. Hailey lit a cigarette, leaning back into the comfortable leather chair, pondering over this. Alicia's bizarre flash of dislike and what one could only assume was some form of jealously had mystified her. Their shared interests aside, it had been more of a relief to connect with someone and legitimately connect. But it had been clear that Alicia saw his involvement as a threat of some kind. Alicia knew things would be short lived, so her animosity towards Murdoc had been puzzling. Utterly ridiculous. She'd seen the connection and couldn't handle it. She'd seen someone taking her place as the one Hailey could talk to. She'd seen the potential there, even if both Hailey and Murdoc hadn't caught onto tit themselves. She'd seen Murdoc as a threat to their friendship. Look what happened in the end. The dumb bitch had opened her mouth, systematically destroyed two decades of friendship and is now trying to cry foul. She'd become another asshole who felt Hailey could never amount to anything and didn't deserve all the things that _normal_ people wanted or achieved.

Rising from the desk, Hailey paced around the study, smoking her cigarette in silence. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't bitter about what had taken place. And beneath the bitterness was something akin to sadness. She'd never had many close friends, finding out quickly that even children could be just as cruel as adults. Parents who believed all the bullshit stereotypes surrounding foster children, unwilling to allow their children to get close or play with the quiet kid in the raggedy ill-fitting clothes. Children who taunted her, tormented her. Alicia had been the only real solid friendship. With that friendship disintegrating, it left her with nothing. Yeah, she was close with Gina to some extent, but they had also felt compelled to keep it more professional than anything due to the fact that Gina was her supervisor.

She'd had a rather lonely existence when you got right down to it. Only one solid friendship, no legitimate partner, her entire life centered around either working or living up the singles life. And within a matter of months, things had change abruptly. Maybe it was the isolation that brought this all to the front of her mind. After all, it was just the three of them on the island and they didn't always converse with one another. There were days when she and Murdoc wouldn't say more than two words to one another all day, each going about their own devices until meeting up in the master suite to go down for the night. It was a way to keep their sanity, to stay off each others toes. 2D didn't get this memo apparently, insisting on being in someone's presence. He tested Hailey's patience most of the time, but she understood that he just simply had to be around someone and chatting. He wasn't a loner by nature. He had to be involved and interacting with someone. He couldn't stand not having anyone around to talk with or see. As for Murdoc, he enjoyed his solitude. He was not a social butterfly by any means. Like any other human being, he did enjoy company from time to time, but much like Hailey, preferred to do his own thing. Writing music, reading or sifting through the fan mail that still trickled in.

She figured he also needed his space to sort out his thoughts on the changes taking place in his life. She'd been serious about walking away if that was what he wanted. If he truly couldn't or wouldn't handle it, he was free to take her back and they could part ways for good. It was odd that he hadn't done it yet. She figured they'd be in the sub within days of telling him. This was the same man who bragged about dodging back support for five adult kids. As a general rule, men like that rarely changed – if ever. 2D pointed out that the current situation differed slightly. As scared as the bassist was about what was happening, the one thing that stopped him from chucking her into the sub and dumping her onto the nearest dry land was the fact that he enjoyed having her around and wasn't quite ready to end whatever it was they had going on. They'd not yet given any kind of status title to their bizarre relationship, but 2D had picked up that things were different between them versus what he'd been used to seeing with the man.

Both were used to having their pick of partners. She'd been just as happy playing the field as he'd been. By choosing the remain on the island and him not sending her on her merry way, they were acknowledging some level of monogamy. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd settled with any one person for a length of time. It had been a few years. And even then, it hadn't been any kind of legitimate relationship. More of a fuck buddy type thing. Hook up when the need was too great to ignore, part ways until the next time. As for Murdoc, he'd hinted that there'd been a few exclusive relationships, the last one ending mutually four or five years ago. Given what Hailey knew of Murdoc and the other things he'd shared, this had come as a bit of a surprise. It wasn't that he was so much an unfaithful bastard as one would assume but more that he rarely ever exclusively attached himself to anyone. If you heard it from 2D, the man couldn't stay faithful if his life depended on it. He'd witnessed many one night stands between Murdoc and the bolder of the female fans. The singer was a fine one to talk, though, right? He was no better or worse in this regard. The way Hailey looked at it, if any of the women were foolish enough to believe they were an item, that was on them. She understood enough of the entertainment business to realize that in order for the record executives to push this product, you couldn't have them attached (or at least have the public aware that they were attached).

Murdoc enjoyed his freedom and didn't see the women who accosted him after the shows worthy of much more than a few quick rounds in the dressing room. If he fancied the girl enough, he might keep her around for a short period of time, but almost always cast them aside and moved on to something different. Only a few had proven themselves worthy enough to remain. He'd been burnt enough times that his trust in most women was practically non-existent. He'd dealt with crazies who wouldn't leave him be, been robbed and had even gotten into physical altercations with the boyfriends or husbands he didn't know the women had. He'd dealt with clingy women who flipped out if he so much as talked to his band mates, women who tried to trap him with paternity claims thinking it would make him stick around with them. It was no wonder the man kept the women at arms length, really. And though Hailey found herself curious as to what it had been about the few who'd been lucky enough to call him their partner, she never voiced her curiosity. It wasn't any of her business. He never badgered her about the men before him so there was absolutely no reason to badger him about the women before her. They were both adults with very experienced pasts and only young and immature little assholes made a huge stink about shit that happened before them.

Stepping out onto the balcony, Hailey flicked her cigarette from the rails. She wasn't naïve enough to believe they were an item of any kind. Mostly thrown together by circumstance. They never discussed what they were, even with things taking the more serious turn. She supposed they must have had something interesting going on if he hadn't cast her aside yet, but it was difficult to say. It was almost laughable that she'd based most of her opinion about the musician off what she'd heard and read. Meeting him in the flesh had been an oddly sobering experience. Nothing at all like the image he presented once he let some of the walls down. He had his own share of troubles, flaws and insecurities. Each day, each week, each passing month revealed more and more. Whether he revealed these things out of trust or simply because she was there to lend an ear, she didn't know. Some of the things were amusing and quaint. A receding hairline that he was extremely self conscious about, hence the outdated cut. The little bit of grey she could see was nothing. He dyed his hair before interviews and shows. He'd openly avoided the younger female fans out of fear they were under age and the fact that his mind connected them with his guitarist. He had poor vision out of one eye due to the abuse from his father and brother. He dealt with some aches and pains associated with age. Getting older scared the hell out of him.

All these things little tidbits that made him who he was. Things that only a few people knew. Things that not even 2D was aware of. The other thing, the one that seemed to stick out the most, was the fact that he had no qualms about settling down but had been burnt enough times that he often sabotaged the relationships to keep them from hurting him first. The last serious relationship – the one that ended mutually – had gone through many ups and downs over the two years they'd been together, most of which due to his own actions. The mystery woman had seen through it and stuck it out, proving to him that not all women were out to take him for everything he had. The relationship had fizzled, but it had stuck with him. He'd been loved and wanted and he didn't know how to process it. The end of the relationship had left him confused and angry because as much as they'd tried, nothing they'd done had been able to salvage it. Yes, they'd ended things mutually, but it had hurt. And for him, this meant shoving it down, ignoring it and fucking every woman that crossed his path. Picking back up into the old lifestyle that never brought happiness but at least kept the pain at bay.

Hailey could admit that she didn't fully understand that kind of hurt. She'd never gotten emotionally involved, unwilling to let anyone close enough to cause that kind of pain. For her, the men had been disposable. Much easier this way than dealing with all the baggage and bullshit that came with a relationship. Yeah, things were different at the moment, but she didn't have enough invested to get her hopes up that what they had was anything other than a short fling that could fizzle just as easily. She cared about him, sure, but it didn't mean they had something solid. The only thing that worried her was the fear that he might have more invested into their little thing than she did. She wasn't sure what she'd do if this were the case.


	10. Chapter 10

Cyborg stood stock still just at the water's edge, scanning the ocean that surrounded them. With every move of its head and eyes came little clicks and other odd noises. Just behind it, telescope clutched in his bony hands, Murdoc watched it intently. A few yards behind him stood 2D. The morning had started out uneventful enough with the two men and Hailey meeting up in the kitchen for breakfast before parting away to do their own things. Murdoc had kicked around the idea of accosting Hailey in the bedroom and had actually been in the lift preparing to do just that when the intercom had crackled to life, the Cyborg's flat and emotionless voice warning him of something picked up on its radar. Any and all thoughts of a slap and tickle session vanished just that quick, Murdoc pushing the lift buttons to take him down to the beach versus up another level to his bedroom. Fears he hadn't given much thought to since the tour started rearing their ugly heads. Should have known the peace wouldn't last. The three of them had managed to survive one another on the island now for nearly five months. Couldn't say it was any kind of domestic tranquility, but they'd managed. The fears could be completely unfounded though. Whatever the Cyborg had picked up, it could be anything! A cruise ship, a military submarine going through its routines, some rich yuppies out on their yacht exploring the world, any one of those could be the blip on the little robot's radar.

It took a step back, turning its lifeless eyes towards Murdoc. “I detect several anomalies, sir. Cannot determine whether watercraft or marine life at this time”

This was not what he wanted to hear. He needed to know for sure what the hell was out there, whether it be a cruiseliner or a pod of dolphins. Stretching out the telescope, he looked through it, seeing only more and more ocean. Of course he wouldn't see anything substantial yet. If it was far away enough to escape identification from the Cyborg there was no way he'd be able to see it with his lousy telescope. He closed the telescope with a sign, glancing over at 2D, who was staring out at the ocean with wide and terrified eyes. “It's nothin', mate. Orca pod or somethin' like that.”

“You dunno for sure, Murdoc,” 2D whispered, his black eyes still fixed at the stretch of water and horizon. “Not even Cyborg can tell what it is.” The lanky bastard looked as if he'd pass out from shock if he kept working himself up. No point in getting overly panicked about it until they knew for sure what the hell was out there. 2D blinked, glancing over at Murdoc. “When will it know what it is?”

“Couldn't answer that, Dents,” Murdoc huffed, turning back towards the small trail that led back to the entrance of the house. “We'll know when we'll know.” There was hope that whatever the robot detected, it was harmless, but he couldn't shake the feeling that it was something else. The only good thing being that if they were far enough away to avoid being identified, this bought them some time to prepare. It would mean trusting the dent-head with a weapon and seeing how good of a shot Hailey was also. He knew how Stu felt about weapons, but Hailey? She'd never mentioned her opinion or experience when it came to gun use, but it wasn't like a regular topic of discussion either. For all he knew, she was just as anti-gun as the Face-Ache. Wouldn't that be a rat's arse right there? Well, she wouldn't have a choice in the matter if it came down to life or death, right? Pick up a gun and fight to die.

“It said several anomalies,” 2D added, the tension in his voice obvious. “Several! An' it can't tell what it is yet. Are we gonna stand here like sittin' ducks an' let them blow us t' pieces?” There was no holding back now, the scrawny twerp was ready to go into full blow panic mode. “We need t' get the fuck outa here, Muds!”

“Fuckin' relax, man!” Murdoc barked over his shoulder. “Seriously, mate, there's no point in panickin' until we know what it is. Dun' get an'more worked up than you a'ready are. You'll make yourself sick.” He stopped just at the narrow and rickety stairs, glancing back at the ocean. “Until we know what we're dealin' with, dun' say a word 'bout this t' Hailey.” He wasn't even sure if he could trust the blue haired twerp to not say anything. Once the man panicked, there was little that could be done to calm him. And while Hailey generally had a good head on her shoulders, facing potential death might crack that resolve in two seconds flat. It was simply best to wait it out and see what the Cyborg picked up on its radar. Until then, act as if it's nothing.

He could hear 2D shuffling behind him as he made his way through the entrance and towards the lift. All he wanted to do was make a drink and relax on the balcony above. Try to take advantage of the peace while they still had it. Leaving the island could be a valid option, but there was the very real risk of being discovered and blown out of the water. And he wasn't ready to leave his island. He loved his island. Why should he abandon it? It would mean all the work he put into it was in vain. _He_ was the one who had the house constructed. _He_ was the one who'd lived there for months and months salvaging shit and making it workable again while living out of a cave like a fucking neanderthal. Nobody else did any of this! His own blood, sweat and tears went into this island to make it what it was and the Face-ache had the audacity to suggest they run like cowards?

He could feel Stu's black eyes boring into him as the lift carried them up to the study. Christ, don't let the man run his mouth just yet. Murdoc didn't need two flakes having panic attacks while he tried to get his own head together. Especially at this point when nobody even knew what the hell it was out there. It would be fucking hilarious if 2D and Hailey were freaking out over a pod of dolphins but he just didn't need that headache. 2D was reasonably manageable, but he had no idea just how Hailey would react to such a thing. “I mean it, man, dun' say a word t' Hailey. We crystal?” he demanded gruffly as the lift doors opened. “I see no point in panickin' until we know for sure what is out there.”

2D gave a small nod, a small whimper escaping from him as they exited the lift. Murdoc made a bee-line for the globe-cooler, pulling out a bottle of whiskey. He needed a drink. He also needed some time alone without the damned Face-ache wedged up his arse. He didn't want to think about what it was the Cyborg picked up on its radar. How long had he been on the run? Two, three years now? And he hadn't exactly kept himself hidden. He'd flaunted the flimsily put-together Gorillaz any chance he'd gotten and never gave a second thought to whoring himself out to the media outlets and whomever else guaranteed him and the band the fame and limelight. It was only a matter of time before the Black Clouds caught up with him. And though he knew his time of reckoning would come sooner or later, he hadn't thought about the fact that he'd most likely have someone with him when the day came. He had more than his own hide to worry about. Still sensing 2D behind him, he glanced back over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes. “Dun' you have somethin' better t' do, mate? I'd like a lil' space, if you dun' mind.”

2D frowned, clearly pricked by his words. “Fine, man, whatever. I'll go in the studio or sumfin'.” He turned away on his heels, stalking towards the double doors that slid open to the studio. Who gave a toss if the lanky freak was spooked and agitated? He didn't have several other people to worry about and an island! Murdoc scowled at the floor, taking a breath. He had ten times the burden on his shoulders at the moment and no amount of positive thoughts helped. He had himself, the island, the instruments, Hailey, the Spawn and the fucking singer himself to worry about. The brain-ache would have cracked under that kind of pressure!

He lifted his gaze, seeing Hailey out on the balcony. Lounging comfortably in one of the lounge chairs, catching some sunshine. Oblivious to the potential danger they might be in. His eyes fell to the obvious bump that her shirt failed to hide, his frown deepening. A whole plethora of other problems right there. Her being in danger meant the Spawn being in danger. And they were both still trying like hell to figure this whole mess out between themselves. He didn't even know what it was they had, really. He enjoyed it, for the most part, but still unsure just where they stood. There was no status. Nothing acknowledged between them. She never brought up discussion of their status and apparently seemed to be content with things as they were. He knew something needed to be discussed eventually. There was no more talk about abandoning the Spawn, no more talk of options. He just remained silent on the matter and watched her go along. And if they made it off the island alive, what would they do with themselves then? He wasn't going to deny that he enjoyed her presence. Couldn't deny that she made him feel good, even if she could be a tart now and again. But he just wasn't sure he was ready to announce any sort of exclusiveness. Or maybe he was and was worrying about her own reactions? She'd made it clear that she had no trouble walking away and going it alone if that was what he wanted. So cold and logical about it that it made him question how invested she was in their little thing. That would be the day, eh? Murdoc Niccals getting attached to a bird and the bird not giving a shit one way or the other. The media would just love that.

She perked her head up when he opened the slider and stepped out. Sunglasses perched on her nose, dark hair loose at her shoulders. All comfort with the loose shirt and his own thread-bare cotton pajama pants. He said nothing as he claimed the lounge-chair beside her, groaning as he eased his body into the cushions. He needed a drink. Should have grabbed the bottle of whiskey from the globe-cooler. Without a word, she pushed her juice drink at him. “Thirsty?”

Cracking a smile, he accepted the glass, taking a few drinks from it before setting it back onto the little table. “Warm t'day,” he muttered, getting comfortable in the lounge-chair. His sunglasses were just within reach on the table as well. Christ, this woman had nearly everything he needed other than a cold hard drink. Even his captain's hat. “What have you been up t' so far this afternoon?” he asked as he grabbed the shades and hat.

“Not much,” she chirped, reclaiming her glass. “Spawn's moving around a bit, getting a little uncomfortable. Decided to be a lazy bum and lay down.” Wincing, she slowly pushed herself upright, now looking directly at him. “Did the robot spot something out there? Seemed a bit urgent.” It occurred to him that she never really referred to the Cyborg as anything other than _the robot_. And she said it with a definite hint of disdain. She was wary of it and didn't bother to hide this. Initially he'd assumed the singer had filled her head with horror tales of the monstrosity during their touring months, but soon realized that she simply disliked it because it wasn't human. Made to look human, but nothing more than a shell.

She was still staring at him, expecting an answer. Pulling the hat low over his eyes, he shrugged his shoulders. “Dunno yet, Poppet. Cruise liner, most likely.” Not much more he could say at this point. He needed to know what it was they'd be dealing with before letting the cat out of the bag. Maybe Hailey suspected the worst already? It wasn't like this whole cock up with the Black Clouds was a new thing. He and Hailey had discussed it to an extent. More than once, he'd been rattled awake by the nightmare of their attack on Noodle's island. It always ended the same way. Finding Noodle in the wreckage only to realize it wasn't Noodle, but the Cyborg. The Clouds still wanted his head on a platter and if they found them on the island, they were all sitting ducks. They'd target anyone and everyone who was and could get close to him. “I'll know more later,” he added, lighting a cigarette. The silence that followed told him that she wasn't going to press the matter further and he was quite alright with that. He had too much on his damned mind.

When Hailey uttered a small noise, he turned his head, watching as she shifted on the lounge chair, hand braced against her stomach. “Moves too damned much,” she whined as she eased herself back into the cushions. “I know it's not that big, but sure feels like it.”

Murdoc frowned, his gaze falling to her stomach. Reason said she should be seeing a proper doctor to make sure all was well. Based off the timeline, they both figured she was at the five month mark. More than halfway there now. Three and a half, maybe four more months to go. It had certainly started to take its toll on her over the last several weeks. He tried not to discuss it too much, still not certain where he stood on the matter. It was also difficult to admit that he did find seeing the process up close rather fascinating. It did move a lot and you could feel it moving around when you touched at her stomach. Hailey had even let 2D in on this action. It didn't move around for Stu-Pot as much as it did for Hailey and Murdoc, but the few brief times 2D had felt it had left him with a big and stupid gap-toothed smile. Sentimental bastard got his jollies in weird ways, no doubt about it. He'd even started pestering them about names. Neither of them had even thought that far ahead just yet. Hell, Murdoc was still struggling with the reality of it. Don't make it more real by asking what the hell they were going to name the sodding thing! He knew he was warming to the idea, but taking it slow. Baby steps.

Christ, he still wasn't sure where he and Hailey even stood. Relationship of convenience? If and when they actually leave this island, what would they do then? The entitled bachelor in him rallied at the idea of finding some new tail right away, but another part of him started presenting a suggestion that settling down wasn't such a bad thing. It was no secret that he and Hailey got on well enough. Similar enough to enjoy each other's company long term but also understanding each other enough to know when they each needed their individual space. Their bedroom antics had cooled down a little, but this was mostly due to Hailey's current circumstances. And he was okay with that. She found new things to keep his attention that didn't require the usual rough and tumble they'd enjoyed so much. More than once, he'd been left laying on his bed – completely spent – without him even getting a chance to touch her. It was difficult to think beyond the present, really. He lived day by day, enjoying the company around him and whatever arrangement he and Hailey had going on. And he realized that there was a very real possibility of them parting ways once they all got back to dry land. Whatever spark they had would die. He normally wasn't one for settling with a partner long term and neither was she. Tied together through the Spawn or not, once back with civilization and having a pick of new partners to choose from, could they manage together or would the temptation of something new be too great?

He blinked, realization sinking in. He was perfectly okay with keeping her around as long as she wanted him around. He was perfectly fine with having her and her alone. It had been years since the last time he'd seriously considered this. A new piece of arse was fun, sure, but he had someone there who was willing to do whatever he wanted and always had some rather perverse ideas of her own. Nothing he did or tried to do surprised her or scared her. And even with all his own insecurities and faults, she didn't mock him or un-man him about it. Simply there for him. And he wasn't willing to give that up just yet, even if things had taken an odd and serious turn. Hailey rarely ever spoke of anything beyond what was happening in the moment. She kept most of her thoughts and feelings to herself. And this left him curious as to what she was thinking about regarding their little thing. Did she want something more or was she simply playing it by ear? What exactly did she want out of this? What did she hope and want for the Spawn? An intact family or some hope that they could work together to raise it, even if leading separate lives? He'd never once in his life considered settling with the whole family thing. Seeing it all happen up close and personal shook him to his very core. It was one thing to unwittingly sire a handful of crotch droplings and not even know of them until decades later, another thing entirely to know it was happening and see it day by day.

Christ, was he even capable of raising something? What the fuck did he know of parenting? His only life examples were his father and older brother. Not exactly stellar parenting there. His father had been an abusive drunk who only saw government paychecks and his brother denied paternity to nearly all the slags he'd knocked up and walked away to leave them to their own devices. And it occurred to Murdoc that he had been no different than Han. Look at the women who'd come forward with claims only to be turned away with hush money or the cash needed to terminate the problem. The only thing that separated him and his brother was that he really didn't deny the claims, he just wanted them to go away. And then there were the ones who'd outright lied. They pushed the claims until he demanded testing. Many had backed down and a few had pushed it further only to find out their precious little snot monsters were not his at all. Thank Satan for that! He'd be damned if he ended up like the fucking Face-Ache and lose the majority of his income to supporting these unplanned and unwanted little monsters.

So what made this whole situation different? Why wasn't he sending her back with a wad of cash and demands that she leave him be? Had the last two or three years really taken that much of a toll on him? Was there a difference between a several month fling versus some one night shag in his dressing room? He knew he liked her, knew he liked having her around. Enjoyed her presence and humor. And unlike those fly by night shags, was very solid and secure with what she wanted and how she wanted it done. She had no qualms about his more dominating nature in the bedroom, but had a dominating nature of her own that could turn into heated power plays which turned him on more than just being allowed to do whatever he wanted.

Lost in thought, he didn't hear the slider door or the stiff staccato foot-steps of the Cyborg. Its flate and cold voice brought his attention back to his surroundings. “Sir, a word, if you please?”

Hailey cast a quick glance at the creature, sneering before returning to her juice drink. Murdoc pushed himself from the lounge-chair, adjusting the sunglasses on his nose. “What is it?”

The Cyborg cocked its head, its glass eyes shooting towards Hailey. “In private, sir. Away from the female.” Without waiting for further instruction, it turned on its heels and went back through the slider. Hailey uttered a sharp scoff, mumbling under her breath as she opened a book. Sighing, he followed it through the slider, catching sight of it as it ventured up to the roof-top terrace.

Climbing the narrow stairs, he followed through the narrow hatch, slamming it shut behind him. The Cyborg stood at the far edge of the terrace, dangerously close to the edge. It gave the ocean one final scan before finally turning to him. “Further scans determined that the anomalies are several crafts. Two water crafts and at least three aircraft. They're coming straight at Point Nemo, sir.”

“Shit,” he muttered, flicking his cigarette from the roof. This was what he feared. Though he'd tried his damnedest to live it up like an eternal holiday, it would have only been a matter of time before he was tracked down. Time was now more precious than ever. “How long?”

“Based off speed and current weather conditions, approximately eleven days, sir. There are no storms in the forecast, so possibly sooner.” It was still staring at him, waiting for the next command. “Your orders, sir?”

Murdoc frowned, staring at the ground. He didn't know what to do. Even if the estimated arrival time was off, it still meant the Black Clouds had found the island and were heading straight for it. Evacuation was a possibility, but the sub had been docked in the lower hub due to engine and electrical issues. It would take time to fix, time they didn't really have. Could get the Cyborg on top of that and at least have it operational for when they could get the fuck out of there. And if the Clouds invaded before they could escape, what then? They could fight, yes, but it would only be him, Stu and the Cyborg. He didn't want to chance Hailey taking a stand with them. Would be he able to keep her hidden long enough for them to fend off the pirates and make their escape? “How secure are the lower levels? Could we keep Hailey down there until the coast is clear?”

“Sir, with all due respect, we need all able bodied adults capable of fighting,” it said in a matter of fact voice. “I have enough weaponry and ammo in the hub and my charging cupboard to arm all inhabitants of Point Nemo.”

“No,” he snapped, lighting another cigarette. “She's not fightin'. Not a chance. She can't.”

“She is a strong female in good health, sir,” it protested. “She is fully capable of fighting.”

“ _The hell she can_!” He fixed the Cyborg with an icy glare. Artificial intelligence could be a bitch. He knew it came to conclusions based on the information it processed around it but hadn't counted on it actually outright defying a command. “What's your primary objective?” he demanded hotly. “Tell me now!”

“Protect Murdoc Niccals, master bass player and god,” it stated automatically.

“New objective.” He was surprised at the firmness of his tone in spite of his anxious state. “New objective.....protect all inhabitants of Point Nemo, you bucket of fuckin' bolts. Me, the singer, Hailey an' what's growin' inside Hailey. Are these orders clear 'nough?”

“New objective verified, sir. Protect all inhabitants of Point Nemo, including offspring of Murdoc Niccals, master bass player and god.” It was still standing stock still at the far edge of the terrace, staring back at him blankly. Maybe he should have fucked around with the AI a bit so it could actually reflect some sort of facial expressions or even body gestures? It looked so bloody creepy just standing there like that, watching him and waiting for whatever new orders he might come up with. After a moment of silence, it finally moved, walking briskly past him towards the hatch. “I will go and prepare the weapons, sir. Will the idiot singer of Gorillaz need arms training?”

Murdoc blinked, looking over his shoulder at the machine. The reality of it was hitting. If they wanted to have a fighting chance of getting off this rubbish heap alive, Stu would need to be trained and trained quickly. They may very well die anyway, all of them. He wasn't naïve or stupid enough to believe the Clouds would let Stu and Hailey go if he surrendered to them. And who the fuck was he kidding? Murdoc Niccals, surrender? Fuck that noise. If they could get the sub back up and operational and hold their ground long enough to get the fuck off the island, they had a fighting chance. He took a drag from his cigarette, giving the Cyborg a curt nod. “Tell him he dun' have a choice.”

**************************

It was amazingly clear and warm outside. One thing Hailey enjoyed about the isolation was the ability to see the stars in the night sky. With no city lights to hide them, they were vibrant and bright in the dark sky above. Sneaking a quick drag from the ill gotten cigarette, she leaned into the rails, looking down at the beach below. She wasn't even sure of where Murdoc had disappeared to, but glad simply because she had been dying for a cigarette all fucking day. He'd gotten weird about her habits and health. She found this extremely odd seeing that he still had trouble even discussing the coming Spawn. What started as a suggestion that she cut back on her smoking turned into all the cigarettes disappearing. She was suddenly barred from eating tuna and the occasional swordfish she fancied once in a while. Not even a fucking tuna fish sandwich! Fine, the fish she could live without, but she bordered on killing both the guys for confiscating all the cigarettes. Greedy bastards. Finding the random pack tucked away in a drawer had been like finding gold itself and she had happily hid it away to take as she felt she needed. Sure, he cared enough to do something, she reasoned, but it wasn't like she was some child who couldn't control herself. And if he was still hesitant about accepting the Spawn, why get weird about it?

She glanced down at her stomach. Why do these little buggers complicate things so badly? Things were going reasonably great until this came along, right? He hadn't sent her packing yet, so maybe not as bad as she thought, but still. He must have been warming up to the idea, though. Touching her stomach more, listening to it and even sometimes talking to it (never in the open where he could be seen by 2D, though). Fascinated and curious but also apprehensive and wary. She didn't blame him for not knowing how to handle it all. When your only concern for your entire life is you and you alone, it can shake a person to their core to suddenly realize they now have to worry about something or someone else. Hell, Hailey could remember when ever the idea of being a pet owner gave her anxiety. And somehow the cosmos decided the both of them were ready to try to raise another human?

When the slider opened behind her, she took a final drag from the cigarette and flicked it into the darkness. She could hear the soft slap of bare feet against the tiles as they approached her. She'd grown familiar with their individual footsteps and even without the familiar boots, knew that it was Murdoc. 2D didn't come out much late in the evening, not out to the balcony anyway. She watched as Murdoc leaned into the rails beside her, staring out at the dark sky and ocean that surrounded them. “Warm night,” he remarked casually, lighting a cigarette and handing her a spare. She gave a short nod as she accepted the cigarette offered. He shifted a bit where he stood, clearing his throat. “Reckon we should talk a bit 'bout what's goin' on, yeah?”

“Suppose,” she murmured, unsure how to continue. She hadn't really expected him to be the one to bring it up. Granted, she'd been hesitant to bring it up also. They both seemed to circle the subject a great deal, never really getting into it. She lit her cigarette, casting him a sideways glance. “You wanna start?”

“Not really, Poppet,” he said through a nervous laugh. “Was rather hopin' you'd be the one t' break the ice on this.” He raked a hand through his hair, staring down at the darkness below. He seemed more distracted that anything. Hailey didn't think this whole situation could be weighing that hard on his mind, but something was clearly nagging at him. He exhaled loudly, shaking his head. “You'd really allow me t' walk 'way if that was what I wanted?”

Hailey frowned, suddenly unsure of how to respond. She had told him this. Several times, in fact. He'd never responded to the suggestions so she'd never really entertained the idea of just how it would be handled if it happened. Easy enough to convince yourself you'd allow it until it's actually brought up. He was staring at her now, waiting for her response. If that was what he wanted, she'd have to back up her word and allow it. After all, it had been her that suggested it and gave him the opening. “Yes,” she muttered, taking a drag from her cigarette. That didn't sound convincing at all. And judging by the raised eyebrow, he doubted the sincerity of her response as well.

“You're a peculiar woman,” he said, cracking a small smile. “An' while I think you meant it when you first suggested it, you're havin' second thoughts on that now.” He turned his gaze back to the dark ocean and let out another sigh. “I mean, I dun' think you'd drag me through the legal an' financial headache of a claim, but I do think you're not as willin' t' call this thin' of ours quits as your originally thought. Am I right?”

“Dunno, honestly,” she whispered as she took another hard drag from her cigarette. “I mean, I do enjoy whatever it is we have going on. It's nice. Not something I'd ever really considered. But I'm not naïve enough to believe it could become long term or anymore serious than it is now.” She frowned, flicking her cigarette into the darkness. She hated trying to talk about how she felt. Stupid, ridiculous and utterly female. “I guess it's easier to just play it day by day versus actually figuring out our status.”

Murdoc flicked his own cigarette into the darkness, resting the hand near hers. It was painfully obvious that this was just as uncomfortable for him as it was for her. He chewed his lower lip, only briefly looking over at her. After what seemed like a long and uncomfortable silence, he slid his hand over hers, grasping it loosely. “Reckon I'm game for whatever is 'head of us.”

Hailey stared at his hand, the words not fully sinking in. So was this his way of saying he was willing to take a crack at this whole long term thing? And the coming arrival on top of it? No doubt he'd given the whole situation a great deal of thought. He could easily just ship her back and wash his hands of her but he wasn't doing that. Take a crack at things and if it doesn't work out, figure it out from there. She'd never put any emotional investment into her relationships so it was difficult to make sense of her conflicting thoughts. Easy enough to acknowledge that she enjoyed his company and found him charming in his own way. He'd revealed a lot to her over the months, which usually happens when you shared close quarters with someone for a length of time. She was torn over it. She didn't really want to acknowledge that the casualness of their relationship had been gone for a while and something a bit more complex had taken its place. Taking a slow and deliberate breath, she gave his hand a squeeze. “I'm not good at this, just so you know.”

He erupted into a husky laugh, releasing her hand and placing it across her shoulders. “If you haven't a'ready noticed, Poppet, I'm not either. Nearly ever' time I tried this whole relationship thin', it a'ways turns in t' a massive cock up.” Still laughing, he passed her a fresh cigarette. “I've done a lot of great thins', but I've also done a lot of ridiculously stupid thins', lovey. I figure it best t' tell you now so we can figure this mess out. Now you know where I stand on it, yeah? If you still want t' stick 'round after I share the next bit of news, I'll be bloody surprised.”

Hailey furrowed her brow, peering up at him in confusion. “What do you mean?”

His smile faltered, eyes shifting to the darkness of below. “What the Cyborg picked up on its radar. It's not a cruiseliner....” He took a breath, exhaling slowly. “Remember some of the thins' I told you 'bout? The group that attacked Noodle on the island an' all an' who I'd been hidin' from for so long?”

“The Black Clouds,” she said flatly, realizing quickly what he was getting at. “They finally found you....” Hailey suddenly felt numb, only vaguely aware of his hand curling around hers again. He'd never given too much detail surrounding his issues with the pirate group, but she'd done enough reading about it all online to realize that this was not a group to take lightly. They were vicious, relentless and deadly. You just didn't cross them and think you could walk away. She didn't know how Murdoc had connected with them, just that he had. Selling drugs, guns and whatever else he could to get some cash. She didn't know the full details surrounding his dealings with the group, only that some of the things had fallen through and they wanted their money. Or his head. Didn't matter at this point, right? They'd tracked him down and were coming for him. They'd destroy the entire island and everyone on it. Kill all three of them. Her mouth suddenly felt dry. As good as dead. This was his reality. Her reality. 2D's reality. “Can we evacuate?”

Murdoc shook his head slowly, a low noise coming from his throat. “I'm 'fraid we can't. Not at the moment an'way. Sub's outa commission. Needs some work done.” He looked utterly lost, unable to look at her. She could still feel his hand holding hers, the trembling giving away his fear and anxiety. “All we can do at this point is prepare t' fight, Poppet. Buy us some time t' try an' get outa here. Not sure how.....” His voice trailed, a groan escaping from him as he rested his head against the metal rails. “So, yeah, if we get outa this 'live, reckon I'd like t' see where this thin' we have goes.”

Hailey looked over at him, still unsure of just what to say. He looked miserable and frightened, just as he did when they'd first met. He was in over his head and he knew this. Only this was ten times more dangerous than a stupid robot malfunctioning and ruining his cover while touring. She couldn't find any words of comfort. She realized that aside from the gut twisting fear that now threatened to take over, she was also angry. Angry that he'd gotten her and 2D into this mess. Angry that her lifespan was most likely now reduced to days. But if they made it out alive, what then? Decide he was just too much of a handful and leave anyway? Probably the smartest thing she could do. She took in his shaken state, his head still against the rails. He knew she could easily decide this was too much and leave should they get out off the island alive. Any smart and rational person would do just that. But even as she considered this, she realized she wasn't so sure of herself. She could easily say there were no feelings there at first, but now? Couldn't say what it was, but she knew she felt something.

He lifted his head, staring up at her. The stress was there, plain as day across his features. “If we get outa this 'live, I'd like for you t' stay. Help me out, like you've a'ready been doin'. I'd make sure you're taken care of, the Spawn too.” He gave her hand another squeeze as he leaned into her, pressing his head to hers. “Whatever it is you want t' do, I'll be fine with it.”

Hailey mulled over this. He was giving her his own green light. At least he acknowledged that most sane people wouldn't stick around with him after realizing just how careless he could be. And for all she knew he'd go right back to the way he was if he got out of this unscathed. But she realized that she probably wouldn't be so quick to throw in the towel with whatever they had going on. Going back to Seattle meant going back to nothing, didn't it? It had been five months since she'd disappeared. The job market was harsh, even with her education and skills. The advertising firm wouldn't be so quick to hire her back after dropping off the face of the planet for nearly half a year. She had no close friendships in the city, no home and no job. Literally nothing. Remaining meant some level of comfort and companionship.

Slowly, he released her hand and lit a new cigarette. Every part of him was shaking. “I'm scared, Hailey,” he whispered, almost unheard. “So fuckin' scared.”


	11. Chapter 11

The grip of the small hand gun felt foreign in his hand. 2D frowned at it as he raised it up at the bottle floating out in the water. He didn't want to do this. Couldn't do this. He understood that a peaceful resolution was a pipe dream, but didn't change his feelings on having to learn how to use a gun. He shouldn't have to kill because that sodding bastard fucked up again. This was Murdoc's fight, not his and Hailey's. That little bastard should be the one preparing to fight. He let out a groan as he fired a shot, missing the bottle. Behind him, he could hear the monotone voice of the Cyborg giving its instructions, but it fell on deaf ears. He had too much circulating through his head. Every possible worst case scenario kept presenting itself. He could see himself and Hailey lying on the crusted pink ground, dead and full of gun shots, the pink paint stained red with their blood. Or what if the pirates made their way onto the island and caught them all alive? They'd torture them all before killing them, saving Murdoc for last since he was the one they truly wanted. They'd make his last moments on earth as painful as they could muster and this would mean killing his partner and his friend right in front of him before taking him out as well. They'd probably make it quick for the singer, but draw it out as long as they could with Hailey. 2D shook the visions away, not wanting to think about what these outlaws were capable of. It didn't change the fact that this was all Murdoc's doing and he should be the one preparing to fight and finding a way for 2D and Hailey to get off the island.

The sub, technically, was operational. Most of the things wrong with it had to do with regular maintenance. And 2D suspected that Murdoc was unwilling to abandon his island too quickly. He'd been the one who had it all constructed. Couldn't fault him for wanting to hold onto something he'd worked so hard for, but seeing that the other option was to get shot like a dog in the dirt, did the man have much choice? If he truly wanted to save his hide, he'd be figuring out a way to get them all of the sodding island, not training them how to fucking fire guns. 2D wasn't a killer. He wasn't even sure he could live with himself should he actually take some of the pirates out.

Hailey had some knowledge of gun use and had proven to be a rather good shot. This had actually jarred both Murdoc and 2D. She wasn't too familiar with handguns, but when the Cyborg handed her a rifle, all Murdoc and 2D could do was watch in awe as she blasted the floating bottles out of the surf. Murdoc was impressed with the skill, jokingly pointing out that he should hire her as his body guard and decommission the Cyborg entirely. Nobody but Murdoc laughed at the poorly timed joke, but he guffawed loudly over the remark until Hailey cocked the rifle and aimed it towards him.

Lowering the pistol, 2D dropped his gaze to the ground. In the days since Murdoc revealed that the Black Clouds were on their way, things had been tense. Disagreements had broken out between him and Murdoc or Murdoc and Hailey. Murdoc didn't want Hailey in the fight but Hailey had argued that she wasn't weak nor feeble. 2D didn't want to fight at all and everyone – including the Cyborg – had pointed out that it would be necessary if they wanted to survive. The stress and tension within the house was starting to become more and more noticeable as the days dragged by. It was a given, everyone was on edge. Sometimes 2D could overhear hushed arguments from Murdoc's bedroom and there were times he could tell he'd come into a room in the wake of a stern exchange between them. It would be too cool between them, too stiff. But even with their disagreements, Murdoc and Hailey were never far from one another. 2D knew that neither were very big on flaunting their affections in the public eye, so it was something of a shock to stumble across them close together, often talking in hushed voices. 2D never lingered long enough to find out what they were talking about. He wagered a guess that it had a lot to do with the coming arrival and perhaps some discussion of what their plans would be once they made it off the island – _if_ they made it off the island.

He raised the gun again, squeezing the trigger and watching as he missed the target by several yards. He was clearly no good at this. He'd be aiming for a guy's head and probably hit another man's knee-cap. Christ, he would probably end up shooting himself or Murdoc. “I can't do fis,” he said finally as he dropped his arm to his side. “I'm juss not good 'nough.”

The Cyborg, which had been standing a few yards behind him, approached him stiffly. “Master Niccals has made it clear you are to learn the weapon, idiot singer of Gorillaz. My orders are to teach you.” It grabbed the gun from his hand, opening the chamber and then checking the ammo cartridge. There was still plenty of bullets in the goddamned thing. 2D had only fired a few shots since the monstrosity had reloaded it. It peered up at him as it shoved the handgun back into his hand. “Again.”

“We're as good as dead,” he murmured grimly, raising the gun. “All of us.”

“Death is inevitable,” the Cyborg stated as it reached out and adjusted his arm. “All organic lifeforms have an expiration date.” It went silent and still against him, still holding his arm. “Fire now.”

2D did as he was told, surprised to see the top of the bottle shatter away. Did this thing have an internal aiming system or something? When it released his arm and backed away, he slowly turned towards it. “Death might be inevitable, but I'd like t' live t' be an old man, y'know? An' I'm sure Hailey an' Murdoc want t' live t' see the baby grow up. We're too young t' die.”

“I do not understand the human desire to protect its young.” The Cyborg took a step back, now looking up at him with its cold and dead eyes. “Master says I am to protect the female and the offspring at all costs. In order to survive, we need strength. The female's condition slows progress and interferes with the Master's chance of survival. The female is not weak, but the offspring is.”

“I know you dun' understand his reasons,” 2D said in a low voice, laying the gun onto the ground. He fished his cigarettes out of his back pocket, lighting one casually. “Whatever he an' Hailey have goin' on, he's not gonna give it up wiffout a fight.”

“The female clouds his judgment.” The remark was straight and to the point. And 2D couldn't really argue that. Murdoc's focus had shifted a great deal. Enough to surprise the singer. His concern over keeping Hailey and the Spawn safe was a bit of a culture shock. And the Cyborg had taken notice of this as well. It almost appeared thoughful as it scanned him over before speaking again. “His desire to protect the female and the offspring further clouds his judgment. Her condition slows us down.”

“You sound a bit jealous, yeah?” he asked with a smile.

“I do not feel emotions as you do,” it stated in a matter of fact tone. “I processed the information on hand and have determined that the female and offspring are a liability. Master has reprogrammed my Primary Objective. It interferes with the purpose of my existence. Should a means to escape become available, Master will not leave without the female. And I cannot intervene should be put himself in danger to protect the female.”

He uttered a sigh, exhaling smoke into the warm air. “Why dun' you tell him all fis?” Surely the Cyborg had attempted to mention all of this to Murdoc. 2D couldn't imagine it just stewing over this information and not telling its Master. “Go an' tell him now, if you need t'.”

“Master refuses to process the information I provide.” It knelt down and picked up the gun, cocking it quickly and raising it up towards the half broken target still floating in the surf. “And he is currently in his room with the female. I was told under no circumstances am I to disturb him.”

2D took a drag from the cigarette, unable to stifle a laugh. Granted, it was something he didn't want to see or hear, but it was fucking hilarious when the Cyborg barged in on them, usually to inform Murdoc of random happenings or to give its usual patrol reports. “He juss wants some time 'lone wiff Hailey. I'm sure you'll survive waitin' a hour or so for him t' summon you.”

The Cyborg peered at him through its thick bangs. “I fail to see why further mating sessions are required, dent-headed singer. He has successfully reproduced with the female.” It turned its head back to the target in the water, firing the small handgun and blasting the bottle into pieces. “The female clouded his judgment during the tour and she clouds it further now. The female makes him weak. Master should have left the female behind when he escaped back to Point Nemo.”

2D frowned, unsure of what more he could say. There was no arguing with the machine. It processed the information given and came to the most logical conclusion. In this case, Hailey was seen as a liability to Murdoc's survival. Under normal circumstances, it may have attempted to eradicate this liability, but with its original primary objectives reprogrammed, it made such a thing difficult. The singer was almost certain it would malfunction again, but after five months, it seemed to be in decent working order. He'd never have guessed Murdoc to be much of a technical man, but he clearly knew what he was doing when he worked on the repairs. He also never would have guessed Murdoc capable of caring for another human being. In spite of their disagreements, Murdoc and Hailey seemed to mesh well. Even during the last concert, he'd caught on that there was something more between them. It had been difficult to believe such a thing, especially after the last time Murdoc had attached himself to someone. And what if things fizzled between them? Would 2D end up being the receiving end of Murdoc's pain, just as he'd been four years ago?

Reloading the handgun, the Cyborg passed the weapon back to 2D. “Had my Master been thinking clearly, he would have rid himself of the female when he left North America to return to Point Nemo.”

2D stared at the gun again, unwilling to continue. If the Cyborg saw Hailey and the Spawn as a liability, was it possible that it would over-ride its new programming and try to harm her? And even if it hadn't malfunctioned yet, what's to say that it couldn't happen again? Imagine that chaos. Pirates attacking, everyone struggling just to survive and the blasted machine goes wonky on everyone and turns on Murdoc or Hailey. He sighed, passing the gun back to the Cyborg. “I'm done for the day. Too much on me mind.”

“You should train until you are sufficient enough to hit the target,” it stated, attempting to pass the gun back to him. He shook his head and turned away, walking back towards the house. He was done. If everyone else insisted he continue, he would pick it back up tomorrow, but not now. He wanted food and a chance to go back to his room and rest a little. Napping had never been a huge thing for him, but with little to do on the island, sometimes napping was all there was.

When the lift deposited him into the kitchen, he looked around at the spotless kitchen, second guessing his need for food. He hated the idea of messing things up after Hailey had cleaned but his growling stomach won out and he was soon rummaging through the icebox to see what goodies he could find. He could always clean up the mess. Half the time, Hailey was cleaning up after Murdoc anyway, so it wasn't like she was tailing after them both trying to clean in their wakes. Pulling out some items to make a sandwich, he went to work in silence, dully noting how quiet it was in the house. This was a rather uncommon occurrence. He'd overheard Murdoc and Hailey on numerous occasions, their voices carrying out the open bedroom window. The only time he could get complete silence was when he was down in his room, so the eery quiet made him take pause as he constructed the bread and meats together. He didn't take them to be nappers, but it was possible. It was just so peculiar seeing that half the time they disappeared into Murdoc's room, you could hear them all through the house mostly. It made him think about some movie he'd watched years ago. The poor sod living in the dilapidated house overhearing his flat mate and shag going at it all hours of the day and night. 2D could remember feeling the man's annoyance with that because he'd had to suffer the same for years with Murdoc. And years later, he'd realized not much had changed.

He took a massive bite of his sandwich as he casually walked back to the lift. He could explore the house further and see what was going on or he could go back to his room and nap the day away. Leave the Cyborg to deal with keeping an eye on things. And if the Gruesome Twosome were indeed taking a siesta, the last thing 2D wanted to do was wake them and find himself the target of Murdoc's sleep deprived wrath.

*****************************

Laying across the bed, Murdoc lazily traced his nails across Hailey's skin, watching with mild interest as the fine hairs stood on end. He was a little sleepy, but warm and comfortable. Taking Hailey and disappearing into his room had been a pleasant and welcome distraction. Helped take his mind off the fact that they probably were going to die in a week's time. It was difficult coming to terms with that, struggling to not think of it as he pushed for the dullard to learn how to use the various weapons or still arguing with Hailey over whether or not she should help them. The reality of the situation was hitting home and hitting home hard. The pirates were going to invade and destroy everyone on the island. He was going to die, Hailey was going to die, the Spawn was going to die and 2D was going to die. They could fight and probably hold their own for a short while, but there was no way in hell they'd be a match against a dozen men armed to the teeth.

Ugh, there were those thoughts again. Why couldn't he just relax a bit and enjoy the moment before it all got obliterated? It wasn't too much to ask, right? Here he was, resting comfortably against Hailey, listening to the sound of her breathing, enjoying the little flutters of movement he could feel beneath the palm of his hand and instead of enjoying this oddly sensual moment, all he could think of was their eventual demise. This was unlike him. He should be figuring out a way to get the fuck off the island and leaving everyone in his dust. But he didn't want to. He wanted to continue whatever he and Hailey had going on and see where it took them. He wasn't a sentimental man by any means, but he realized he was starting to enjoy these softer moments. When he'd first met her during his stop in Seattle, he'd never dreamt it would lead to this odd arrangement. Normally, the birds he encountered during the touring months were disposable, able to take what he wanted from them before moving on. He reasoned that it had a great deal to do with Hailey's tastes behind closed doors that led to him keeping her around. Perhaps it was this at first, but as the days progressed, he'd also realized that he did enjoy her company and personality. There was nothing fake about her. And when the weight of the tour and all the other little things started wearing him down, it had been her home and her bed that offered comfort.

He could have left her behind when it all had fallen apart. Could have abandoned her in Seattle and ran, just as he always did when things went to shit. He'd run from nearly everything in his life when the heat got too heavy. Running was second nature for him almost. And when faced with running again, he was unwilling to part ways with this person who'd shown him nothing but kindness and understanding. It had been an act of panic and impulse, but she'd come along for the ride all the same. And five months later, even with certain doom coming their way, he was glad she had remained there with him. Satan's balls, they might actually get out of this cock up alive. The universe was funny that way, yeah? He tried not to entertain the idea too much because the last thing he wanted was false hope they'd actually fucking survive the invasion, but nice to think on all the same. What would they do then? Where could they go? Would she be willing to stick it out and maybe become a traveling companion? He didn't wager on the Dent-head sticking around should they get out of this, so it was easy to picture just the two of them traveling where-ever their fancy took them. He'd been nearly everywhere honestly, so maybe he'd have a bit of fun and let her take the reins. Might prove to be interesting. Hell, maybe really throw her for a loop and visit a place long enough for her to see some famous landmark she'd want to see before taking off again for some other adventure. Maybe find a place to settle for a spell before hitting the road again. He'd seen it all and done it all, so he'd happily just tag along, even if he'd already seen it.

The movement beneath his hand brought his attention to the fact that they'd have a third with them in their travels. The Spawn's arrival would most likely curb any travels for a while and they'd have no choice but to plant themselves, even if only for a few months. Talk about uncharted territory. The extent of his experience with children was when Noodle was just a small child. And he had no idea what experience – if any – Hailey possibly had. He moved his hand over the soft and firm skin of her stomach, feeling more brief flutters of movement and what he guessed was a rather hard kick into where his fingers pressed. Feisty lil' bugger, eh? He kept moving his hand, pressing his fingers every few inches. “C'mon, do it 'gain,” he murmured, chuckling softly. He did enjoy this, though he couldn't explain why. What tickled him the most was realizing that sometimes just the sound of his voice got a reaction. Fucking hell, the Face-ache would have a field day with this if he knew! And even though Hailey tried to act indifferent to it all, he'd caught her more than once, rubbing at her stomach and talking to it.

A cigarette sounded fucking splendid. It meant rolling off the bed and leaving the warmth of her body. Drawing away slowly, he grabbed his cigarettes from the bedside table and got to his feet. Pushing open a window, he lit one and took a heavy drag from it. They had not even discussed genders or names. Hell, they had no idea what they were having! And what about the birth certificate? Would they be allowed to give it his last name? Would their relationship status earn the paperwork that nasty bold stamp that stated it was illegitimate? Murdoc's own birth certificate had that very stamp. Bastard child born from a drunk and some young bar slag who'd dumped him as soon as she could. It was a different era then, so maybe things have changed? All these stupid little details that shouldn't bother him, but did. That fucking stamp tarnished his life as a child and he wasn't about to see that history repeat itself.

Gah, listen to yourself! Do you hear the shit coming out of your mouth, Murdy ol' boy? Two months ago, you were ready to ship the bird back to the states with some cash and a _see you the fuck later_ card and now you're standing here starkers, pondering over traveling the world and legitimacy issues. He chuckled under his breath as he took another drag from his cigarette. There was no reason to over think any of this because there was no doubt in his mind that the Black Clouds would blow them and the island to kingdom come. Trying to make sense of the direction his life could possibly go should they escape was a waste of energy. But it was still a possibility, albeit small one. They could very well survive and if they survive, they'd have to figure shit out. He generally preferred to take it day by day. The last time he allowed someone to get close, that was exactly how they played it out and it had worked for them. Hell, they'd lasted close to two years. But the current situation was far different. Reason said the best thing to do was to figure things out and maybe even set up some of the legal nitty gritties. If he was seriously considering sticking this one out, legal protections were a must for everyone – especially the Spawn.

Were there even any legal protections out there that didn't include legally tying himself to Hailey? He couldn't even think the word let alone speak it aloud. Such a prospect left a bad taste in his mouth. How often did you read about ex partners taking each other to the cleaners when things went south? There were contracts available that could limit whatever normal entitlements she would receive were things to fizzle out but there was still the headache of court, solicitor fees and whatever else to put the matter to rest. Tying things up with the legal seal of approval would protect the Spawn should something happen to him. Murdoc had a brother who wouldn't hesitate to take what he could should he kick it too soon. And, archaic as it sounded, Hannibal would be seen as having more legal rights to his assets than the Spawn or even the other five. And if the other five get into the fray for their share of the pie? It would become a legal and financial nightmare for Hailey and the Spawn. He wanted to believe there were legal safeguards available that didn't require that dreaded word, but he wasn't too sure. Not like he ever looked it up, never had a need to.

Hailey's sleep sounding voice broke through his train of thought. “What's on your mind?” She was sitting up, arms resting on her raised knees. He hadn't even heard her wake and move. Giving a small shrug of his shoulders, he took another drag from his cigarette, exhaling through his nose. Couldn't really say much of anything. No point in discussing any type of future beyond getting turned into grease stains on the beach. She didn't need to be burdened with more than she already had. She was probably weighing it all in herself. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see her smoothing her hair from her face, pulling it up into a sloppy pony-tail. “If it's our time, it's our time,” she said softly as she stood up from the bed. “I'm scared and I don't want to die, but no point getting worked up over it.”

“I beg t' differ, Poppet,” he muttered with a nervous laugh. “I see plenty of reason t' get worked up over it. This is my fight. An' you an' the dullard got mixed up in this mess. The Clouds dun' take prisoners. I want t' believe we'll get outa this intact, but belief an' reality are two different thins'.” He could hear the light slap of her feet as she rounded the bed, stopping just behind him. He exhaled loudly, flicking the cigarette through the open window. “I want t' see what the Spawn will look like. Want t' see him or her grow up. See how we manage at this. Reckon I like the arrangement we have but I'm not opposed t' makin' thins' more secure for you an' the Spawn.”

She was silent behind him, her breathing the only sound he could pick up. Fuck it all, did he just set off her alarms? Was this how he was going to find out that she was nowhere near as invested in this little fling as he felt he was? Was she truly indifferent to it? Did she have any fucking idea just how much balls it took for him to even suggest such a thing? Any idea what it took for him to say something aloud? Christ, he knew he could be a cold hearted son of a bitch most of the time, but this bird just took the fucking cake! He opened his mouth, no words coming out. Her silence was pricking and he could feel his irritating rising with each passing second. Say something for fuck's sake! Don't leave him hanging there like a bloody fool. As the seconds passed, it took him a moment to realize that her hand was curling around his. There was the sudden soft sensation of her breath against his shoulder and the heat of her body pressed against his. “Whatever happens, I'll be right here.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: VIOLENCE, NON CON REFERENCE, ASSAULT, IMPLIED CSA

Darkness welcomed Murdoc when he opened his eyes. He pricked his ears, listening intently to the sounds around him. The bedside clock indicated it was still quite early, the sky outside still dark and filled with stars. All around him were the normal familiar sounds. The sound of the ocean outside the open window, the faint call of distant birds, Hailey's breathing. Soothing sounds that he'd grown accustomed to over the last several months. Erupting into a massive yawn, he pushed himself from the bed. The glow of dawn was nothing more than a sliver in the distance, the rest of the world around him dark. Beneath the familiar sounds around him was something that caught his attention, something that put him on high alert, his heart starting to beat faster and faster as the adrenaline pumped through his body. He inched towards the open window, peering out into the darkness. It was a low drone, almost hidden by the other noises around him. He listened more intently, a cold feeling smashing into him when he realized the sound in the distance was aircraft. And it was more than one. “Fuck,” he murmured, frantically grabbing his jeans and yanking them over his bare legs. He cast a glance at Hailey's sleeping form on the bed, his anxiety reaching new levels with the realization that he was protecting more than just himself and the dent-head. His eyes focused on her mid-section, the lump he knew was there, even if obscured by the blankets. Curse all the demons in hell, why did this shit have to happen now? He was no more equipped to handle protecting his own hide and he had two who now relied on him to keep them from harm. He buttoned his jeans quickly, tugging his head through a shirt. “Hailey!” he barked, leaning across the bed and shaking her shoulder. “Hailey, wake up!”

She moved slowly, almost too slowly for his comfort and he shook her again, barking her name. When her brow furrowed and eyes opened slowly, still bleary with sleep, he wasted no time chucking clothes at her. Pushing herself up onto one arm, she stared at the clothing briefly before flickering her eyes back up to his face. He knew he looked an absolute fright, his eyes wide with his rising panic. Urging her to hurry and dress herself, he rushed to the intercom, slamming his hand into the button. “Cyborg, primary objective! Now, now, _NOW_!” Turning back to Hailey, he practically dived into her, grabbing the cotton lounge pants and tugging them up her legs. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine he would be fighting to get clothes _on_ a woman. Low whines were escaping from her as she struggled to dress herself. She was silent otherwise and he was grateful. They both knew what was happening. “I need you t' go down t' the secret room,” he muttered, tugging her behind him towards the lift. “Stay there until I come for you.”

“No,” she protested sharply. “No way. It's a death trap down there, Murdoc.” She was still trying to shake sleep away, trailing behind him as he punched at the buttons of the lift. If she didn't hide down there, where the fuck did she plan to hide? No way in hell was she going to be out there to face this mess.

“Fine, dun' go down there,” he snapped, dragging her into the lift with him. “Find a place t' lay low until the coast is clear, we crystal?” He took in her disheveled appearance, trying in vain not to focus on her stomach. Too many swirling thoughts in his head. The fight or flight reflex was pounding through him and the last thing he wanted was for her to see him afraid. It was kill or be killed now. He and 2D had been preparing for this moment for a week and a half. Preparing since Cyborg had alerted him that her sensors had picked up the foreign craft and alerted him of their direction and destination.

“I can fight,” she said suddenly. Given her still sleepy appearance, he was surprised at the confidence of her tone. Her tired and hollow eyes were fixed on him as the lift descended to the main entrance. “You know I know how to shoot, Murdoc.”

“Dun' think so.” He shook his head. “I want you out of sight, Poppet.” He had his reasons. The men hunting for him were not known for kindness or mercy. They wouldn't care about her more fragile physical state, they'd see a living and breathing woman theirs for the taking. His imagination betrayed him in those moments, the horrors of their war playing out with vivid detail. They'd take their spoils, have their fun and then kill her purely for sport. He shook his head violently against the images that assaulted his brain, the noise escaping from him clearly giving away his distress. No doubt they'd make him watch just to add insult to injury. Christ, what if they decide to take their torture to a whole new level and target what was growing inside her? More brutal imagery flashed within his mind and he braced himself against the wall. He needed to focus on holding those fuckers off and getting them all off the island alive.

Her eyes were on his when he finally looked at her face. He knew she could see his distress plain as day. If she feared the same things as him, she wasn't letting it be known. She stood stock still barely two feet away from him, her face a perfect mask void of emotion. “Can I at least have something to protect myself with?” she asked coolly. “In case I'm found?” That sounded sensible enough, he reasoned. The Cyborg's charging cupboard was stocked full of various firearms. No doubt there'd be something he could give her. She was no stranger to the use of a gun, she'd proven that. Her aim was decent and by all appearances, seemed calm under the pressure. Though he didn't want her to fight, giving her something to ward off the invaders while she hid away suited him fine.

When the lift landed at the one and only entrance, the doors slid open and revealed a pale and shaking 2D with the Cyborg standing at his side. Both were armed, the Cyborg holding out a large rifle towards Murdoc. He took it without a word, reaching towards the Cyborg and removing one of its side arms, passing it to Hailey. “Right.....like I said, love, I need you t' hide. Just stay outa sight if you can.” He fixed his eyes with hers, his mouth tense. “If they find you, ventilate their heads. They'll do worse t' you if they get their hands on you.” Her green eyes widened momentarily, the message loud and clear. Good, she understood. He didn't want to frighten her, but he needed to make sure she kept them filthy tossers as far away from her as possible. They wouldn't hesitate to get their hands on her, regardless of her current state.

Behind him, 2D's voice stretched across the brief silence in the form of a low whine. The lanky bastard was terrified, as he should be. Hell, Murdoc was scared out of his wits. He'd be stupid not to be. It would be mainly him, Stu and the Cyborg against a dozen men or more. Men in aircraft and boats. Heavily armed men who wanted Murdoc's head on a platter. They'd wipe them all off the face of the planet without batting an eye. With a grunt, he opened the chamber of the rifle, seeing it loaded. Something nagged in his guts, something that made his eyes surface at the faces around him. This was his fight. His mistake. He'd managed to drag 2D and Hailey into this hell and they were both facing the very real risk of being hurt or even killed. The uncomfortable feeling inside intensified as he digested this thought. If he were any kind of man, he'd shove them both into the nearly ready submarine, give them coordinates, shove them off and face this shit alone. He slowly scanned their faces, seeing the same anxiety and fear he felt. Hailey was making an effort to hide it, but the cracks were showing plain as the nose on his face. 2D didn't even bother to hide the fear that chewed inside all their guts. “We're ready, yeah?” Murdoc breathed, fixing his dark eyes on the singer.

“Ready,” 2D whispered, swallowing hard. The poor sod looked ready to faint over. But he was there, willing to help Murdoc fight off the mess that he'd so arrogantly created. After everything Murdoc had done to the lanky bastard, he was still willing to stand and fight along side him. Though his face paled when the distant drone of aircraft got louder and louder, he took a breath and turned towards the entrance, the Cyborg trailing behind. “I want outa here 'live, you old tosser,” he snapped over his shoulder, flashing a quick glare in Murdoc's direction. “Dun' you dare try t' run like you always do or I'll shoot you m'self..”

“Dun' flake out on me then!” Murdoc barked back, startled at the sudden set of balls the singer had grown in those moments. Did the half wit raid his booze stash upstairs? He laughed under his breath, turning his attention to Hailey. “Please stay outa sight, Poppet,” he whispered, touching her shoulder. He felt her hand cover his, her expression soft in spite of the fear that reflected in her eyes. “Keep both of you safe,” he murmured, leaning in close, pressing his forehead to hers. His hand dropped from her shoulder, grazing against her stomach. He felt her move closer, her arm sliding around his waist. This could be it. The last time he'd feel such softness. The ache in his stomach intensified, a groan escaping from him. The hardness of the rifle was felt suddenly, pressed between them as she kissed his cheek softly. He exhaled loudly, shouldering the rifle and stepping back from her. Silently she slipped around him, exiting through the doorway.

He stood there alone, his grip on the rifle hard. The aircraft sounded almost upon them now, louder than ever. Taking another breath, he made his way outside, the light of day blinding him momentarily. Blinking against it, his attention landed to 2D and the Cyborg standing at the beach. Shooting a few side glances, he dully noted that Hailey was nowhere to be found. She'd done as he asked and sought refuge out of sight. Silent gratitude to whatever deities existed. Murdoc closed his eyes, taking in the sounds around him, the darkness behind his eyelids welcoming. Exhaling a breath he hadn't been aware he'd been holding, he opened his eyes and took the steps down in a jog, trotting down the walkway towards where his singer and robotic bodyguard stood. The aircraft was visible in the distance and below them the dark outline of two boats, their size unknown. Two helicopters, an airplane and two boats of undetermined size were heading straight towards them. Filled with men who wouldn't think twice about tearing them apart limb from limb.

“Approximate arrival in nine minutes, sir,” the Cyborg said flatly, gun at the ready. 2D stood at its side, the weapon gripped in his hands so hard, his knuckles were white. Murdoc stood at the Cyborg's other side, the minutes ticking away inside his head. The shadows in the distance were getting closer and closer. Sweat broke out across his face and beneath his shirt. Who the fuck was he kidding? They were as good as dead. But fuck it all, he'd go down fighting. He'd spent his whole life running from the shit he caused and now it had him cornered. He had no choice but to fight.

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest when the aircraft loomed closer, their shapes now easily identifiable. Groaning out loud, he cocked the rifle and raised it. The boats were slowing a distance out, their size still undecipherable but clearly big enough to accommodate additional smaller boats that were filling with bodies and progressing forward. “NOW!” he screamed, firing off the first round towards the approaching speedboats. The Cyborg had its weapon raised, firing off rounds towards the aircraft that now loomed over them. 2D was even firing off the gun in his arms. Murdoc's ears were ringing from the reports that blasted all around him. Snarling, he drew back, shouldering the rifle again for another shot. Some of the men in the approaching speedboats had fallen wayside, the only indication that they'd managed to pick off a small few. He stumbled back along the beach, watching as the singer and Cyborg followed suit, still firing at the invaders who were now almost at the beach itself.

The plane swooped above them, the rapid fire of its guns striking at the ground, chipping away some of the pink coating and even blasting away some of the pieces of the island itself. Murdoc ducked down, narrowly avoiding the blasts that exploded at his feet. 2D's mouth was moving, shouting something at him that escaped his ears. Taking a chance, he darted towards the other man, still barely hearing his voice until he was almost on top of him. “We need t' take cover!” 2D screamed. From the beach came another sound – something bigger and louder than the rapid gunfire that echoed all around them. And that bigger and louder thing had just taken a chunk out of the side of the island that supported the house. Murdoc jerked his head to the water, seeing something big being wielded by one of the scraggly looking pirates. The weapon was unidentifiable but whatever it was, it was huge and judging by the size of the crater it had created, could do some pretty nasty damage if one of its rounds hit him or Stu. Fuck yeah, they needed to take cover. Where the hell could they go? Hailey was right on one account, the house would be a death trap. Some absent thought at their terrible aim. There had to be at least two dozen weapons pointed at them all and not a single shot had hit a target.

He felt 2D's hand grab his arm, tugging him away. Breaking into a run, Murdoc followed behind as they sought refuge behind whatever could be found. Ducking in the shadow of what might have been part of a car, Murdoc fumbled at the rifle with shaking hands, pulling some shells from the pocket of his jacket. Over in the distance, he could see 2D struggling to reload as well, a long spindly leg protruding from something that could have been a rock, or even a piece of a boat engine. This was absolutely nuts. They didn't stand a chance. There wasn't enough of them to fend the invaders off. The island would get over-taken and the Clouds would kill them all the moment they got their hands on them. Murdoc pressed his back against the debris that shielded him, eyes scanning frantically around. There was no sign of Hailey or even the Cyborg for that matter. From behind him, he could hear the bullets ripping into the island and the voices of the men as they got closer and closer.

2D peeked his head around from the debris he'd been hiding behind, staring back at Murdoc with wide and tear filled eyes. The lanky son of a bitch was gesturing with his hands, pointing towards something Murdoc couldn't quite see. Taking a chance, he leaned out, straining to see just what 2D was pointing at. A bullet ripped into the ground mere inches from his head, spraying his face with pink flakes. Jerking himself back against the obstruction, Murdoc closed his eyes, cocking the rifle. “This is fuckin' insane,” he whispered as he jumped to his feet and bolted towards 2D. More gun fire opened up behind him as he lunged to the other obstruction, crashing hard into 2D. The singer scrambled to pull him out of harm's way, his breath hitching in his chest as he tried to haul Murdoc to his other side, out of the range of the bullets flying past them. Braced against the rock, Murdoc spotted the Cyborg in the distance, caught in hand to hand combat with one of the armed men. “Where's Hailey!” he screamed over the gunshots. “Have you seen her!”

2D shook his head, tears streaming down his face. The poor fucker. Murdoc knew the man was scared, but now was not the time to decide to flake out. 2D took a shaky breath, squeezing his eyes shut. “What do we do now!” he screamed back. “They have us cornered!” It was as if speaking the words aloud finally made it all sink in for the singer, the man finally covering his face with his hands and sobbing. Christ, now wasn't the time for water-works. He knew the singer was scared – so was he – but they needed to try to keep themselves in check. And what happened to the ballsy little bastard who was shooting off threats as he went outside to face certain doom?

Murdoc peered around the far end of the island, trying in vain to see if there were any other places they could take cover. They'd need to escape the small shelter soon. He could already hear the stomp of feet across the beach and noises coming from within the house. If they stayed where they were, the Clouds would shoot them both before they'd even get a chance to raise their own weapons. With all the gunfire and bullets raining past them, he couldn't even hear himself think. There was still no sign of Hailey amidst the chaos and it was a struggle to not fear the worst. Even if she'd screamed, there would have been no way he'd have heard her in all the racket around him. He needed to think and think fast. Find a new shelter and try to keep his and Stu's arse alive long enough to find Hailey and then get to the fucking sub. He stretched his neck, peering above the rubble around him, spying the Cyborg still fighting off some of the Clouds. It seemed to be getting the upper hand, but even from the distance Murdoc could see that it had taken a lot of damage. Bullets had ripped away some of its synthetic skin and one arm was missing. Still holding its own, though. He could see what may have been dead pirates laying near it, men who'd been stupid enough to try and take it on without their guns.

Another loud blast echoed in his ears and the sounds of something breaking apart. Murdoc peered skywards, groaning as he watched a section of the house break away and fall into the ocean. Months of blood, sweat and tears collapsing into a heap. He sat there, transfixed as he watched what he recognized finally as the studio hit the water hard enough to send wood and other shrapnel flying into the air. The impact caught the side of the island, pulling it downward and causing the ground beneath them to veer sideways. From beside him, 2D screamed as the island tipped, the water rising over the beach. Christ, let the chains and anchors hold this bastard in place. If it broke free, it could topple over and that would be the end of everyone on the island. It was too top heavy, something Murdoc had taken into account when he'd started the construction of the house. Anchors and chains held it to the ocean floor, but they'd only be able to take so much. Anchoring it down didn't include precautions against an attack of any kind. He watched as the section of the house slid into the depths, the island bobbing back up like a cork, knocking both him and 2D from their cover and straight into the line of fire. “RUN!” Murdoc screamed, shoving 2D away from him. “RUN NOW!” In spite of his clumsy long limbs, 2D was already scrambling to his feet and bolting to the far side of the island. Murdoc broke into a sprint, shouldering the rifle's straps and allowing the weapon to hang at his side as he pushed himself to move faster, trying in vain to keep up with 2D.

One of the helicopters was hovering just above, firing away at the island and the two men as they scattered across the small island. Murdoc could feel the ground getting blasted away just behind his feet as he made his way towards the burnt out remains of his lighthouse. Another blast took out a massive chunk of the island just a few yards from him, grit and paint spraying into his face. He could see 2D scaling a partial wall, using what remained of the base of the lighthouse as his cover. It took a moment to register that the light-house was reduced to nothing but rubble, all the radio equipment gone. The crates upon crates of records he'd acquired over the years now gone. Records that he'd owned for thirty years or more. Slowing his run, Murdoc brought the rifle up to his shoulder and turned his attention to the half a dozen men he could just barely see through the dust and debris flying through the air. “My records were in there!” he screamed. “Most of them were fuckin' irreplaceable!” Firing the rifle, he cocked it quickly before shouldering it and firing again, watching one of them shadows fall out of sight. He was wasting ammo. His jacket only had a few shells remaining and his aim was obstructed by the debris and even the noises around him.

Something slammed hard into his shoulder, almost knocking him off his feet. Murdoc staggered back, momentarily stunned at the impact. He frowned, peering at his right shoulder, dully aware that the rifle was falling from his hand, which was suddenly numb. He could see the hole in his jacket, smoke lingering from the hole. He looked over towards the light-house, seeing 2D screaming at him, but unable to hear what he was saying. His ears were ringing, his eyes burned from the smoke and dust around him. Turning his attention back to his shoulder, he brought his other hand up, fingers gingerly touching at the hole, wincing when the pain started. Christ, it hurt. Hurt like a bitch. It took him a moment to realize that the dark color that was now spreading around the hole, staining his jacket and sweater, was blood. Murdoc shook his head, staring at the blood on his hand in disbelief. Had he just gotten shot? His legs felt weak and rubbery as he slowly started to will himself towards where 2D was hiding. He kept his other hand pressed hard against the wound on his shoulder, seeing 2D gesturing wildly and screaming for him to hurry.

Another heavy blast hit practically at his feet, knocking him into the ground hard. He lay there, one ear throbbing painfully from within, every part of him aching. He tasted grit in his mouth and it burned his eyes as he blinked. Rolling onto his back, he stared up at the overcast sky, seeing the smoke drift upwards from the burnt out remains of his light house and some of the mansion itself. It was all gone. All of it. Everything he worked so hard for was now burning away, never to be seen again. He uttered a groan, slowly rolling to his side, seeing the shadows moving through the smoke, the noises dying down to a low hum. His left ear still hurt like a bitch and he was becoming more acutely aware of the pain in his shoulder, his arm and even the rest of his body. He was too old and to out of shape for this bullshit. Hell, aside from shagging, he couldn't even remember the last time he'd been physically active. Was it any wonder his body gave out so quickly, even when faced with life or death? Craning his neck, he looked towards what remained of his light house, straining to see through the smoke and rubble. Shadows of movement here or there, but otherwise he couldn't make heads or tails of anything. He let out a groan as he rolled to his stomach, using his good arm to try to push himself up. His right arm and shoulder felt dull, heavy and useless. It took some effort, but he eventually managed to push himself to his knees, his good hand now braced against his injured shoulder as he slowly peered around in confusion. He'd lost sight of the Cyborg completely and hadn't seen Hailey at all since the hell had begun. He slowly took a mental note of the various aches and pains. Shot shoulder, muscles pulled and burning from over-exerting himself, eyes burning from grit and smoke, left ear throbbing painfully followed by what sounded like fluid, the sounds around him distorted. He reached up, touching against his ear. When he brought his hand back, he stared at the blood on his fingertips, unsure of what it meant. Did it blow his eardrum? Was he now deaf in that ear? Though the sounds were distorted and unable to be placed with direction, he became dully aware that some of the sounds were the sound of feet rushing along the beach. Lots of feet. He slowly turned, seeing the shadows move in on him, something rushing towards his face. The pain was brief, lasting no more than a few seconds before the darkness took over.

*****************************

It was difficult not to focus on the pain. Every centimeter of his body hurt. The pirates had wasted no time once they had him cornered at the light house, knocking his weapon away and striking at him with the boots, their fists and their guns. 2D had caught one last glimpse of Murdoc before losing consciousness, the man on his knees and disorientated from the mortar blast that had thrown him into the ground. Before the bassist could get his bearings, three of the pirates were on top of him, the last thing 2D seeing was him laying unconscious on the ground as the men proceeded to beat the fallen man with the butts of their own weapons. When 2D had come around, the first thing he noticed – other than the pain – was the fact that he was tied up. His hands were bound behind his back, feet bound as well and then tied together. What was the term – hog-tired? He was no longer at the destroyed remains of the light-house but laying out on the beach, surrounding by at least seven men. Black smoke from the burning house above blocked most of the sun, their entire universe now cast in horrid hazy shadows.

A few yards away from him was Murdoc, tied up as well and cursing and spitting at their captors. He was almost unrecognizable to the singer. Bloodied up worse than before. Eyes blackened, one of them swollen shut, his nose mangled even more than 2D thought possible, his mouth bloodied and swollen and every bared inch of the man's skin littered with cuts and bruises. But in spite of the beating he'd taken, he was still thrashing against his restraints and screaming obscenities at the pirates. Though 2D was certain that calling the pirates _filthy toe rags_ and _micro-cephalic slags_ was a sure fire way to end up with a bullet between his eyes, this course of action wasn't a huge surprise coming from Murdoc. His mouth always seemed to land him (and others) in hot water.

One of the pirates noticed 2D was conscious, laughing as he grabbed the man's narrow arms and hauled him upright to a kneeling position. The ground was disturbed beneath his knees, rocks and other sharp debris digging painfully into his skin. Wincing, 2D gritted his teeth against the pain, not wanting to show them he was hurting. Thick and stubby fingers raked through his hair, pulling it hard as the pirate yanked his head back. “Get enough beauty sleep, pretty boy?” 2D stared at the face of the pirate, only dully noting that the creature was American. The man's beard and eye-brows were so thick and bushy, his face was practically hidden beneath the greasy dark brown and grey hair. Bush-Face lost interest quickly, moving towards the small group that continued to heckle Murdoc as he thrashed against his restraints. Unshouldering the rifle that hung at his side, Bush-Face brought the gun back, smashing the butt of the weapon into Murdoc's stomach. “Shut the fuck up, you talk too much,” he snarled, watching as Murdoc uttered a gasp before nearly falling forward. The other men held Murdoc upright, all of them laughing in unison at the man's pain as he gasped and sputtered, trying in vain to get a lungful of air.

It occurred to 2D that Bush-Face might be the leader. Though he wasn't as big as the other pirates, there was something about the way he carried himself. He casually circled around them, toying with his rifle, almost lost in thought. 2D looked around in dismay, suddenly realizing there was no sign of Hailey and in the distance, he could see what remain of the Cyborg twitching and convulsing on the beach. How the fuck did Murdoc think he was going to get them out of this when his own fucking bodyguard was now in pieces along the surf? He groaned without meaning to, catching the attention of Bush-Face. The pirate stalked back towards 2D, using the rifle to prod at him. “Probably kicking yourself for hanging out with this sorry sack of shit, eh?” he laughed. “Trouble tends to follow this man where-ever he goes. Ain't that right, Niccals?” Still laughing, Bush-Face gave Murdoc a small kick. “Thought you could run forever, eh? Didn't think we'd figure out that you fucked us? You're either extremely cocky or extremely fucking stupid.”

2D shook his head, fighting the tears that now burned at his eyes, threatening to reveal themselves. The last thing he needed was to cry in front of these men. Maybe he'd get lucky and they'd kill him quickly? It was obviously their focus was Murdoc and they'd draw out whatever they could for him to press their point. Just take 2D out quickly so he didn't have to deal with watching his friend get tortured. But what about Hailey? Where was she at? In all the chaos that had gone down, he couldn't remember the last time he'd caught sight of her and now she was nowhere to be found. Had she been killed in the gun fire? He lifted his head slowly, catching Murdoc's gaze. His expression was too difficult to read. There was just too much damage. 2D shook his head, dropping his gaze back to the crusted pink ground, hearing the sounds he recognized as fists against a body that couldn't defend itself. He closed his eyes, trying to shut the noises out, hearing their laughter and the occasional noise of pain from Murdoc.

Bush-Face eventually just backed away, still chuckling under his breath as Murdoc sagged in the grip of the men who held him. Taking a deep and rattling breath, Murdoc lifted his head, almost smiling smugly at the big man in defiance. Whether Bush-Face didn't see it or was purposely ignoring it, 2D didn't know, but the man seemed unconcerned with the fact that Murdoc was still alive and breathing after being pummeled so brutally. “I'm gonna kill you anyway, man,” Bush-Face said dismissively, “so might as well tell me where you're keeping my money. I know you got it.”

Murdoc shook his head, spitting blood and what appeared to be teeth onto the ground. “Dunno mate. Secured account overseas or somethin'. Couldn't tell you. My accountant handles all that shit.” He cracked a bloody smile, a noise coming out of him that could have been a laugh or even a cough. “Take it up with them.”

The pirate cast a look at 2D before turning his attention back to Murdoc. “I'd think you'd be more cooperative seeing that we have you and your little fag friend here at our mercy. I'm gonna ask again, Niccals. Where the fuck is my money?” When Murdoc refused to respond, Bush-Face knelt down in front of him, one of his big filthy hands closing around Murdoc's chin. “You can't possibly have it all socked away in an overseas account, Niccals. I know you got some of it floating around. Now tell me where.”

Murdoc sneered, pulling his head from the pirate's greasy hands. “You're pirates, yeah? Do what pirates do an' use a map or somethin'. Dun' have it here.”

2D kept his head low, trying in vain to watch what was taking place without them noticing him watching. He knew Murdoc was telling them the truth. He had no actual cash on hand, everything was siphoned to a couple of different banks in the UK and even one in the states. They had no actual reason to keep any cash while on the island. Everything had to be ordered online and Hailey always handled that using the credit cards or regular bank cards the guys gave her. For a band of bad-ass pirates, they sure weren't very intelligent. Murdoc apparently was finding their idiocy rather amusing, almost laughing at their stress and anger. Well, the man was as good as dead no matter what, so why not have a laugh while he had a chance, right? 2D felt his own face crack into a small smile. All this brute strength and weaponry on hand and they're too stupid to figure out how useless it would have been to keep cash on what amounted to a deserted island inhabited by three fucking people?

One of the other pirates was whispering something to Bush-Face, whatever it was he was saying seeming to register a spark in the bearded pirate's eyes. Grinning, he turned his focus back to Murdoc, using the muzzle of the rifle to raise his lowered head. “You're gonna get on your laptop and wire that shit to my account.”

“An' how do you figure I do that, mate?” Murdoc asked in a low voice. “You blew me fuckin' house t' pieces. Laptop was up there.” This made Bush-Face look up at the still smoldering house. Frowning, he looked over at some miniscule little man who probably was no bigger than Murdoc himself. Gesturing towards the little boats on the beach, he merely grunted something unintelligible and the little man was off. Murdoc was eye-balling the little man as he jumped into the boat. “Oh, so you joined the twenty-first century at last? Didn't know you had it in you.”

“Keep running that mouth of yours, Niccals,” Bush-Face growled, narrowing his eyes. “The last thing I want to do is kill now. I want to save that for later, after I've had my fun.” He eased himself onto a pink coated rock, the rifle resting in his lap. “My assistant, Mister Schleisshopf, is bringing me my laptop from the main boat. You're going to log in to your account and transfer all funds to mine. And you're going to do this with every account you have, including his.” Bush-Face pointed towards 2D, taking a breath. “Everyone's account. Do you understand?”

“What makes you think I even pay him, mate?” Murdoc laughed, choking against the pain and blood. “Did you forget that I keep him here 'gainst his will?” He spit again, grimacing when another tooth hit the ground. “An' I told you, my accountant handles all that rubbish. Dun' even know me own passwords.”

“Don't suppose your so-called _accountant_ is a pretty little thing with dark hair, eh?” Bush-Face chortled. He held up a hand, stopping at his shoulders. “About so tall, kinda feisty, mouth like a sailor and seems to like trying to bite a chunk outa you?”

2D let out another groan seeing the smirk on Murdoc's face collapse. Bush-Face erupted into a loud and barking laugh, snapping his fingers. From the rubble that had once been the main entrance, two men appeared, hauling Hailey by her arms. Though she looked unharmed, there was no hiding her fear and anger. The two men brought her to where everyone had congregated, shoving her forward and into the grasp of the lead pirate. 2D dropped his gaze back to the ground, tears blurring his vision as they fell to the ground. He'd actually hoped she was dead. Spared whatever torture they would think of. He couldn't even look at Murdoc, whose mocking demeanor dropped almost instantly when she was brought out. Chewing his lip, 2D spoke, his voice almost lost in the laughter that surrounded them. “She's not part of this. Let her go.”

Bush-Face's face lit up, turning towards 2D. “Did you say something, you little queer? You can't possibly tell me this was your girl!” Laughing, he brought his foot hard into 2D narrow ribs. “I'm not stupid, man. Like Niccals here would allow a living breathing female near the likes of you!” Still laughing, he watched as 2D sunk into the ground, groaning as he fought to suck in a breath. “So tell me, deary, which one you fuckin'?” he demanded as he dragged her towards Murdoc.

“I'm the fucking accountant,” Hailey snarled, straining to free her arm. “Not fucking either of them.”

Bush-Face reached out, roughly running a hand across her stomach. “So what's this then? Immaculate conception or a beer gut? Can't tell me you're not fucking one of these two.” Still clutching her arm, he forced her to her knees, face to face with Murdoc. “So, Niccals, you gonna be a bit more forthcoming now or do I need to get nasty? You don't want me to get nasty. Living or dead, it makes no difference to me. She'll still be warm enough.” Murdoc's battered face paled, his one good eye staring up at Bush-Face in what 2D could only assume was disbelief. The pirate's menacing smile broadened, realizing he'd struck a nerve. “Oh, so _that_ got your attention? Guess we know whose lil' slut this is then, eh?”

From the beach, the little pirate gave a holler, his heavily accented voice proclaiming he had Bush-Face's laptop. 2D turned towards the beach, seeing the man running towards them, carrying a tote bag. The little man passed the tote bag to Bush-Face and then darted back to the small group of men who were going through the things looted from the house before they'd destroyed it. 2D could only watch as they went through their combined possessions. 2D recognized photos, small trinkets and even undergarments. Whether they were Hailey's or Murdoc's, he didn't know. Silky and satiny little things that could have belonged to either one of them, really. This almost made 2D laugh aloud. Imagine them sniffing the crotch of those panties, enjoying it and finding out Murdoc's sweaty nuts had been in those things. Unable to resist, 2D let out a short laugh, unheard by the group or even Bush-Face. He was tempted to suggest that they keep the red ones in particular. He knew those were Murdoc's. He'd seen the man wandering through the house, drunk and in nothing but. But no, best to keep his mouth shut. They were already in deep shit up to their eyeballs, the best thing at this point was to not bring attention to himself.

Bush-Face pulled the small notebook out, unfolding the screen and powering it up. “Cut his hands free,” he ordered to one of the men standing at Murdoc's back. The lower ranking pirate did as he was told and cut the zip tie that had bound Murdoc's hands behind his back. Murdoc flexed his hands, massaging his wrists and fingers roughly. Bush-Face pushed the notebook at him with his foot, still holding Hailey in a vice grip. “Let's get on with this, shall we?”

Murdoc glared up at the man, his fingers lingering over the keys. “An' if I refuse?” Why did the man decide to grow a set then and there? 2D's mouth fell open, no sound escaping. Murdoc merely sat back on his knees, closing the laptop. “Only the accountant has this info, mate. Let her go an' we can cooperate accordingly.”

“You're in no position to make any demands, Niccals,” Bush-Face growled, wrenching Hailey's arm behind her back hard enough to make her yelp. His bushy eyebrows furrowed together, brow wrinkling in agitation. He was done fucking around. And the longer Murdoc dragged out their last moments on earth, the bigger the chance the pirates would make their deaths as painful as possible. There was some hope that the man would just get fed up and use his rifle to ventilate their heads and move on, but what was that old thing 2D's dad would say – piss in one hand, wish in the other, see what fills faster. He could wish all he wanted for a quick and painless death but knew they wouldn't get that luxury. These pirates had been hunting Murdoc for four years. He'd sold them millions in bad weapons, bunk drugs and other things that were of less stellar quality or just plain didn't work. They were out for fucking blood.

Bush-Face kept giving Hailey the casual one-over, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. Any hope they'd kill them all vanished. They'd probably keep Hailey with them. Pass her around until she got too far along and then kill her. Or kill the baby and still keep her for themselves. Though it made his skin crawl that they'd even consider taking her for themselves given her condition, 2D had to remind himself just what they were dealing with. And judging by the look on the lead pirate's face, he was pretty sure which one would get his fill first. One of his grubby and meaty hands kept sliding up her side, the smile on his face becoming more obvious every time she flinched or tried to pull away from him. Murdoc was glaring at the pirate, his knuckles white against his legs. When Bush-Face caught on to Murdoc's murderous expression, he uttered a nasty and deep laugh, twisting Hailey around and pulling her towards him, his filthy mouth lunging towards hers. Everything happened so quickly, 2D wasn't even sure what exactly had gone down. One moment, the pirate was getting ready to plant his mouth against Hailey's, the next moment he was shrieking in pain, blood smeared across his face and Hailey was spitting blood and tissue to the ground, her face twisted in fury. She used the moment of chaos to bring her head back and smashed it as hard as she could into the lead pirate's face, the man releasing his grip on her as he stumbled backwards in a bloodied daze. “Don't fucking touch me,” she spat, wiping the blood from her mouth.

The lead pirate shook his head, snarling in fury as he snatched her by her arm, roughly yanking her around to face Murdoc again. “Ready to watch this little bitch die, Niccals?” he shrieked as he unshouldered his rifle. “I'll blow her fucking brains out and fuck her right here. Then I'll cut that thing out of her stomach and eat it while it's still squirming!” The humiliation was the final straw for him, that much 2D could see. Attacked and disfigured by a woman. She's taken out a good chunk of his lower lip, blood spurting out as he talked. The swine couldn't handle it, not in front of his men. What astounded 2D was the fact that Hailey merely stood there, blood all over her face, but her expression passive. Accepting the fate she'd brought onto herself. 2D shook his head, his entire body shaking. Holy fuck, they were going to kill her right in front of them. Murdoc was struggling to get to his feet, but the pirates were holding him back. Bush-Face backed away a few steps, aiming the rifle. “Better yet, the men could use something for fun. And I have a few men who would just love that little baby of yours.”

A single shot echoed, Hailey's shrieks of agony piercing the quiet air around them. 2D had lowered his head, unwilling to view what he'd initially thought was an execution. But she wasn't dead. She was laying at the pirate's feet, her leg bloodied and mangled just below her knee. Bush-Face had fired one shot into her leg, shattering the bone as it exited through the other side. What amazed 2D was seeing that even though tears were welling in her eyes and staining her cheeks, she wasn't sobbing. Every muscle in her face was rigid, her teeth clenched as she fought to control the pain. Still grumbling under his breath, the pirate reached down and hauled her back onto her feet, ignoring her cries as he forced her to stand, her damaged leg dangling uselessly. Hailey remained silent, refusing to cry, refusing to give any real indication of the pain she was in. Even as her leg started to swell beneath the denim of her jeans, the material straining uncomfortably, she said nothing. Even as the color drained from her face and the sweat glistened against her skin. This seemed to irritate Bush-Face even more. Humiliate him, disfigure him and now refusing to weep and beg for him. “You think you're a tough one, don't ya?” he whispered hotly.

“Dare you to try to kiss me again, you disgusting fuck,” she hissed back. “I'll bite the rest of your fucking face off.” Though it was clear she was in a great deal of pain, she refused to back down. 2D was almost envious of this, acknowledging that he would have been a cowering pile of goo had they done the same to him. Murdoc even appeared surprised that she appeared so stoic, even when it was obvious that shock was setting in. She was facing certain death and possibly even post mortem humiliation, yet she remained solid, refusing to let the men intimidate her.

“I'll hold you down and rip every single one of your teeth out before we go down that route again,” Bush-Face hissed, pulling something from his pocket. “Honestly, though, I think you're just too much fucking trouble, bitch.” His thumb twitched against the object, something glinting briefly in the dull light around them before he launched his hand into her side. Hailey's eyes grew wide as saucers, tears falling down her cheeks as a small gasp escaped from her. Murdoc let out a scream, fighting to free himself of the men who still held him on his knees. He was rabid, cursing at the lead pirate, struggling like a madman to get himself free. 2D uttered a small noise, watching as Hailey reached to her side, a red stain blooming bigger and bigger. Bush-Face took a step back, his hand bloody and something in his hand that 2D didn't quite recognize right away until the pirate folded the blade back into its handle and tucked the bloodied object back into his jacket.

Hailey sunk down onto her knees, groaning as the blood pooled around her from her injured leg and now the wound on her side. 2D found himself now thrashing against his restraints, screaming her name as she fell forward, hands stopping her only briefly before Bush-Face kicked her over. Murdoc had managed to break free, fighting to move towards where she'd fallen, his bound legs inhibiting his movment. 2D couldn't remember the the last time he'd ever seen Murdoc in such a state. Tears were dancing in his eyes, his voice cracking from the high pitched screams that came from him. With his arms free, he started to pull himself towards her, the noises coming from him too guttural and primal to be words. 2D hunched low, sobbing silently as the men laughed and Murdoc continued to utter odd animalistic noises as he hunched over her fallen body. Still laughing, Bush-Face gestured at one of his men. “Where were we, Niccals? You were going to transfer that money for me, yeah?” When he received no response, what remained of his mouth twisted into what 2D could only assume was something close to a sneer. One of the men passed Bush-Face a smaller handgun, the lead pirate pulling the chamber back hard and cocking it. He turned to one of his men, nodding towards 2D. “Shoot him and dump his bony carcass into the ocean for the sharks.” He returned his attention back to Murdoc and Hailey, lowering the handgun so it was pointing at Hailey's head. “You're friend is gonna die and I'm about to kill your little knocked up slut. Tell me the fucking code now.”

Murdoc glared up at him, his eyes red and puffy, his teeth bared. “Go an' fuck yourself. If you're gonna kill us, just get on with it. Stop makin' a spectacle an' makin' a big fuckin' announcement of it!” The handgun moved, the small muzzle now pointed directly at him. 2D began scooting to the side, knowing there was no way he'd get out of their reach. With the amount of control Bush-Face had lost, he most likely would just kill them all and move on without his money. Murdoc was almost oblivious to the gun pointed at him, his attention now back on Hailey. 2D felt hands close around his thin arms and heavy breathing as the two men who'd originally flanked him realized he was trying to slip away and were now dragging him back. This was it, wasn't it? The pirates were going to kill them all. He could feel the tears burning behind his black eyes again, the heavy weight of this reality making it difficult to move and difficult to breathe. Hailey was dead, Murdoc would join her in mere seconds and 2D would find himself a watery grave below the island. A sob escaped from him, the sound buried under the voices and laughter of the pirates. Bush-Face was getting ready, seemingly unable to decide which one of the two he wanted to kill first. 2D squeezed his eyes shut, his world nothing but darkness, the pressure building in his head as his breath hitched in his chest and the tears continued to squeeze through his closed eyes.

A single gun shot echoed in the air, followed by another. 2D cried out, his eyes still tightly shut, unwilling to open them, afraid of what he'd see. Something seemed different, the stillness in the air telling him that he needed to open his eyes. Slowly he opened them, one first and then the other. The pirates around him were all still, all staring at Bush-Face, still poised with the gun. Murdoc was staring up at him in what appeared to be confusion. The lead pirate's bloodied mouth move, something trying to come out. 2D frowned, now cocking his head, unsure of what he was seeing. A dull noise came from Bush-Face as he tumbled forward, falling across the still Hailey. Sputtering, Murdoc frantically rolled the man off of her, staring at him with one wide eye. He wasn't breathing and after a few moments, blood began to trickle from his mouth. On Bush-Face's forehead, almost hidden by his thick and matted hair, was what appeared to be an exit wound. He'd been shot. By whom, 2D didn't know.


	13. Chapter 13

There was nothing but silence all around them. The rest of the Black Clouds were now looking around in fear and confusion. They were looking at 2D, Murdoc and the fallen Hailey, counting and whispering amongst themselves. Murdoc realized they were trying to make sure everyone was accounted for, make sure there wasn't some unknown inhabitant of the island they hadn't captured in the initial take-over. The pirate leader lay dead next to Hailey, the exit wound in his hairline from something powerful but small in caliber. And another shot had gone through his back, the exit wound possibly hidden by his jacket. Had one of the pirates decided that a mutiny was in order or what? Murdoc knew there was nobody else on the island other than what remain of the Cyborg, but it was in pieces at the other side of the beach. He had no idea who the assassin was. Whoever it had been, their timing couldn't have been better. Murdoc wasn't sure what deities he should thank for this turn of events. And though Hailey was still, she was breathing. It was shallow and shaky but she was breathing. Medical attention would be necessary though. He scanned down to her injured leg, groaning aloud. Christ, would she even be able to walk again? He drew back, yanking his shirt over his head, tearing at the fabric with his hands and teeth. She was losing blood and most likely in shock. Tearing strips from the aging and filthy sweater, he fashioned a tourniquet around her leg, hoping it could help staunch the blood flow. Using a large scrap of the old sweater, he wrapped the injury as tight as he dared, feeling some relief when a small sound escaped from her as he man-handled the shattered leg. “Just tryin' t' patch you up,” he panted, tearing more from the sweater, the gunshot wound in his shoulder now screaming in pain as he moved and twisted the injured arm. He'd almost forgotten about the injury in all the chaos. Adrenaline was a weird thing, no doubt.

Another gunshot echoed in the still and restless air, the little pirate the leader called Schleisshopf hit the ground with a thud. Murdoc frantically looked around the island, hoping to catch a glimpse of whomever their savior might be. He looked over at the fallen leader, seeing the handgun laying just inches from him hand. Get the gun and find that knife so he could cut himself loose and also free 2D. His feet were still bound and the singer was laying yards away on his side with his hands and legs still bound behind his back. Another shot was fired and another pirate hit the ground, his eyes wide in shock, the exit wound under his eye smoldering even as the blood began to flow. Murdoc hunkered low to the ground, pulling the handgun towards him and tucking it into the back of his jeans. The two pirates that had once been holding him were now with what remained of their small group, talking amongst themselves. They were scared, this was too much trouble, they needed to leave now. When another shot took down the largest of the pirates, pandemonium broke out, the remaining three running for the boats still on the beach. Murdoc fumbled quickly into the leader's jacket, finding the bloodied knife. His stomach quaked as he opened the blade. Hailey's blood all over it. No time to think on that, he needed to cut himself loose and take care of 2D.

2D had finally broken down, sobbing where he lay. Couldn't blame him for breaking down. Not even five minutes ago, they were all facing certain death. Scrambling towards him, Murdoc dropped to his knees next to the lanky singer, working to cut the heavy zip-ties that held his hands and feet. “Get yourself t'gether, mate. We're good, yeah?” If 2D heard him or even registered what he was saying, that was yet to be known. All he could do was give the man some space to get himself together. There was no more gun-fire but Murdoc couldn't be too sure that things were indeed safe. For all he knew, it was some splinter group out for his head and they'd just wiped out the competition for a piece of that pie. The gun-shots had been coming from the mound the house rested upon. Most of it was blasted out, rubble laying at the foot of it. Whomever had saved their hides had been using it for cover. From the west side, Murdoc spotted movement, a shadow appearing and moving towards them. He slowly inched his way back over to Hailey, his eyes on the figure moving towards them. Whoever it was, they were relatively small in stature. Their savior moved over the rubble nimbly, a larger gun of some kind hanging at their side and a small gun clutched in their hand. Murdoc narrowed his eyes, his finger on the trigger of the small caliber pistol.

The figure stepped in the light, a free hand moving the mask from their face. It took a long moment for Murdoc to register who it was. Familiar but different. Older, her face scarred horribly but her almond shaped green eyes triggering something in Murdoc's head. He knew her. He recognized her. The last time he'd seen her, she'd been barely fourteen. No longer the reed thin little girl he remembered but now showing the soft curves of womanhood beneath the shapeless jumper she wore. She stepped down from the rubble, casting a look at the fallen woman who lay in front of Murdoc and then over at the sobbing and hiccuping 2D – who had yet to notice their peculiar visitor. She brushed some of her black hair from her face, letting the small mask drop to the ground. “Murdoc, what have you done?” she asked softly, taking in the fire and destruction around her.

Murdoc couldn't believe his fucking ears. Like she was back from the fucking dead. But he'd seen her fall with the island that terrible day. He'd seen the island plunge into the canyon like a hellish fireball. But there she stood, taking in the chaos that had unfolded and the dead men who now lay bleeding on the pink beach. “Noodle,” he whispered, struggling to get to his feet. “Sugary Beelzebub, is it really you, love?”

She looked down at Hailey, her brow knitting together in confusion. “Tend to the woman,” she ordered sharply as she made her way towards 2D. Murdoc watched as Noodle knelt down beside the sobbing man, her voice just barely heard above his sobs. He dropped his gaze back to Hailey, tearing more from what remained of his sweater. He needed to get a look at her side, to see just how bad she got stuck. He moved her slowly, allowing his hands move down her side, feeling her ribs, the exposed skin from her own torn and bloody clothing, finally reaching something warm and wet. A small noise erupted from him, his eyes searching frantically for the injury. There! A few inches above her hip! If not for the blood, almost invisible. A quick and efficient stab into the soft part of her body. Something else was wrong, he could feel it. Something he should have picked up on. He scanned her over, his bloodied hands moving over her stomach. “You hear me in there?” he whispered as he gave her stomach a shake. “C'mon, move for me.” Too still, too silent. He tore his gaze from her stomach back to the injury, seeing the blood continue to trickle out. Blood and fluid? It was too difficult to tell. Murdoc chewed his lip, moving his hands across her stomach again. “Move damn it!” he barked giving her another shake. “For christ's sake, move....somethin'....a tap...” He bent low, his ear to her stomach. Why couldn't he hear anything? He could hear her heartbeat but of the Spawn – nothing.

Murdoc lifted his head, his vision blurring as the tears burned behind his eyes. She needed medical attention and they were miles and miles away from anything that could possible help. The Spawn was silent and still, something triggering too many alarms in his brain. He wasn't even sure what he was feeling at the moment, faced with the realization that the Spawn might not have made it. He hadn't wanted it. He'd encouraged any option Hailey had to rid themselves of this responsibility. So why did the thought of losing it make his eyes burn and throat tighten? And he couldn't even bring himself to think about the possibility of losing them both. Was it guilt that nagged the back of his brain and made the tears fall? Guilt that he'd dragged her and something innocent into the cross-fire of his mess? The same guilt that left a pit in his gut when he realized that Stu was going to fight even though he didn't have to? All of this was his fault. They were hurt because of him. They could die because of him. He didn't want that burden. He couldn't handle the harsh reality of knowing he would be responsible for losing them both.

Murdoc gritted his teeth, feeling the tears fall. Hailey was still breathing, but it was shallow and rapid. She was white as a sheet, sweat glistening off her face. Taking what remained of his sweater, he pressed it hard against the wound on her side, hearing her groan through a loud exhale of breath. He needed to get her into the house, if that was even possible. He turned his attention back to her stomach, his own gut clenching at the fear that whispered in the back of his head. He lifted his gaze towards where Stu and Noodle sat, the singer still sobbing incoherently. Murdoc knew he'd need help. He wasn't even sure if he could lift her without hurting her or the Spawn further. She was equal to him in size and no doubt weighed more due to the Spawn. He slowly slid his arms beneath her knees and shoulders, cringing when he heard her moan. “Stu! Noodle! I need your help!” Grunting, he heaved her up into his arms, his legs quaking under the added weight.

His back and shoulders screamed at him as he made his way across the beach towards where the house was. She was completely limp – dead weight – in his arms as he struggled across the haphazard trail now littered with rocks and other debris. He wasn't even sure if there was a way to get back into the house, but he knew shelter was a must. From behind him, he could hear both Noodle and 2D following, the singer no longer assaulting Noodle's ears with his tales of woe and horror. They found the front entrance destroyed and took risky to attempt gaining entry with.

Struggling to keep his hold on Hailey, Murdoc started to hobble around the massive land mass that had once supported the house. The house had taken some major hits, smoke still seen from above. It could very well prove to be too risky to even be in the house, but where else could they go at the moment? Hyper-focused on finding a way into the house, he was vaguely aware that Noodle was now walking beside him, her walk stiff and brisk. “She's hurt bad, Murdoc.” Hearing her speak struck him as odd. He never once thought he'd ever hear her voice without any real hint of her Japanese accent. And though she was still soft spoken, there was a deeper resonance to her voice that took a few moments to register in his head. She was older now, a young woman. Of course her voice would sound different. And no doubt the lack of accent made it more prominent. “Where did the woman come from?” she asked as she moved ahead.

“Long story, love,” he panted through gritted teeth. “I just need help gettin' her inside so I can take a look at these injuries better.” At the other side of the nearly blown out land mass, a hole was visible. It had exposed the stairs that led down to the War Room, which he could see was now flooded. Same with 2D's room. Water could be seen shimmering below in the darkness, almost invisible at first glance. No matter. The stairs still looked decent enough. If they held, it meant a way up to the study. Though he had to admit, he wasn't even sure if the house was safe. Most of it had been blown out, the studio gone. Sure, they could get to the study, but would that be safe enough with the gaping hole on the side where the studio had once been? Murdoc paused, staring at the exposed stairs. Noodle was already climbing through and making her way up. “Noods, might not be safe, love,” he called after her. That was the last thing he wanted – Noodle returning to them and then dying within what remained of the house.

Both Murdoc and 2D remained at the hole. Hailey felt like a sack of bricks in his aching arms. He'd need to get her somewhere soon or he'd risk dropping her. Poor Stu was still shaking and moaning, the tears staining his dirty and bloody face. It appeared that the poor sod was going to end up with PTSD after this bullshit. Wouldn't be a huge surprise if Murdoc did too. They'd just narrowly escaped certain death. How do you come to terms with that? If Noodle hadn't shown up, they'd all be dead and rotting on the beach. Imagine the outcry that would have circulated around the world when their corpses had been found. Gorillaz done and over for good – the lead singer and bassist's remains found on some isolated island of garbage with the unidentified corpse of a woman. All three dead from a shot to the head. Murdoc shuddered as he shifted the burden in his arms. A deity somewhere smiled upon them, that was certain. Adjusting his stance, he could feel his arms screaming for release. Christ, Hailey weighed a fucking ton at the moment. Noodle really needed to hurry her arse up so they could get her somewhere he could lay her down.

Noodle reappeared suddenly, almost startling Murdoc. “I found a way to the bedroom,” she said softly before disappearing back into the darkness again. “Step carefully,” she said from the darkness. She could still be heard climbing up the creaking steps. Murdoc wondered just how well they'd hold with him trying to struggle up with the extra weight on top of his own. From within the darkness, he could still hear Noodle scrambling up the stairs. “Come on, both of you!”

2D squeezed around Murdoc, stepping through the hole and into the dark. Taking a breath, Murdoc slowly stepped in. 2D was right there, extending a hand and guiding him through the darkness. “There's a wonky step, mate,” he said softly, supporting some of Hailey's weight as Murdoc stepped all the way through. “I can help you get her up there.” Without even waiting for Murdoc to answer, he slowly shifted his arms around Hailey's legs and started to step slowly up the stairs. Murdoc clung to Hailey's upper half, sighing with inner relief that the bulk of the burden was gone. His arms felt like lead but carrying her was almost effortless when compared to just moments ago.

The hole leading to the master suite had probably been from a mortar or something similar. The windows were blown out and it had struck right through the wall into the stairwell. Murdoc examined the hole, frowning when he saw the room in shambles. Drywall and glass were littered across the bed and all over the floor. Both Murdoc and 2D waited patiently as Noodle cleared the debris from the bed. “Lay her here,” she ordered curtly, stripping the bedding and sheets away and revealing the bare mattress. “I need any medical equipment you may have, Murdoc.” She gestured for them to lay Hailey across the bed, watching intently as they moved her to the mattress. Murdoc couldn't take his eyes off the injury around Noodle's right eye, following her movement as she helped them lay Hailey flat. It was difficult to tell if the bruising around her eye was fresh or part of the scarring. She must have taken note of his silence, her green eyes surfacing briefly before returning to Hailey. “I know you have a pill stash somewhere,” she murmured, examining the stab wound. “Bring me something for pain.”

“Stu, check under the bed,” Murdoc whispered. “Should be a gym bag under there.” He turned towards what remained of the washroom. Somewhere in there was a first aid kit and even a mending kit stashed away in one of the drawers. He wasn't even sure if they could do anything to help her. Neither he nor Stu had any real medical knowledge. Basic first aid, sure, but not the level of care Hailey was going to need. He cast a glance back at Noodle, who had stood up finally. Hiking the hem of her smock up, she exposed a simple pair of red shorts beneath the shapeless little dress, but also what appeared to be a knife sheath strapped to her upper thigh. The girl was well prepared, he mused as he retrieved the items and returned to the room. Noodle was already bent over the damaged leg, using the knife to cut away the denim that strained against the swelling and the make-shift tourniquet he'd fashioned with his sweater. Pausing at the foot of the bed, Murdoc set down the first aid kit and mending packet. “She needs a proper doctor, Noods,” he muttered, his eyes falling to where the bullet had exited. It had blown through the bone and had come out just beneath her knee. “I dun' think we can do this ourselves....”

“I understand that, Murdoc,” she said in a flat tone, her fingers gingerly touching the injury. “But we need to get this bleeding under control. She's in shock and unconscious from blood loss.” She looked over at 2D, who was standing just behind her with the gym bag. “Stuart, is there anything in there we can use?”

2D blinked, tearing his eyes from the bloodied woman on the bed and rummaged through the unzipped bag. “Found some morphine.” He pulled the bottle out, staring at the pills. “But they're pill form, Noods. How is she gonna take it?”

Noodle said nothing, now peering down at Hailey's face, wiping away the dirt and blood. Murdoc watched as she started cutting away the already torn and bloody shirt. Her almond shaped green eyes fell to Hailey's stomach. “How far is she?” she asked softly, her eyes surfacing from Hailey's lifeless form. Though he'd heard the question, he couldn't muster an immediate response. He was too busy staring at her mangled leg and the wound on her side, the blood seeping through Noodle's fingers as she kept her hand pressed to the wound. “Murdoc!” she snapped suddenly. “Murdoc, how far is she?”

Blinking, he tore his eyes from Hailey, staring back at Noodle. “Twenty-one....twenty-two weeks. No more than that, I reckon.” He reached out, pressing his hand against her stomach. “There's no movement. Can't hear an'thin'.”

“We can't use the morphine,” she said curtly as she looked over at 2D. “Check to see if there is anything else in there. Something milder, if you could.” She returned her attention to Murdoc, gesturing for him to come around the bed. She reached out and grabbed his hand, pressing it to the barely visible wound on Hailey's side. “Keep your hand pressed there. We need to get the blood loss under control before we can do anything else.”

Murdoc did as directed, kneeling down and resting against the side of the bed with his hand still pressed firmly to the injury. He could hear Noodle bustling behind him, trying to find anything of use out of the basic little kit. He almost wished the Cyborg was around. He'd programmed gobs of different first aid knowledge into that thing. It may not have had a human touch, but it could have gotten the job done without relying on the flake singer or Murdoc for assistance. He had to admit that he really didn't have the stomach for this. It was one thing when it was someone you cared nothing about, but the El Manana video shoot and now this had proven it had a much different impact when it involved someone close to him. “We dun' have the resources t' do this proper, Noods,” he murmured.

“Not going to disagree with you, Murdoc,” she said, her attention on Hailey's mangled leg. “But we have to do what we can until we can get her to somewhere that does.” She lifted her head, looking over at Murdoc with soft eyes. “How close were you with her?”

“Close 'nough.” He backed away when she appeared at his side, a needle and thread in her hand. She said nothing further as she started to work, gingerly checking the wound with her fingertip before working the needle into Hailey's skin. All he could smell was the metallic bite of blood in the air. It was enough to make his stomach turn. 2D seemed to be faring well enough, but it was hard to say. He could very well still be in shock and once this nightmare was behind them, the poor sod would break down. Hell, it took everything Murdoc had not to lose it. He shook his head, dragging his fingers through his hair as he paced around the bed. Hailey was so still, one could almost assume her for dead. This may not have been a bad thing seeing that they were attempting to stitch her up and work on her broken leg. None of the painkillers he kept in his gym bag were suitable for her to take in her current condition.

Noodle made a noise, moving back a step from the bed. “Murdoc.” There was almost a commanding tone to how she said his name. He rounded the bed back to where she stood, staring at the stitch job. It wasn't terrible. If anything, enough to control the bleeding until they could get her somewhere else. Noodle reached out and grabbed his hand, pressing it against Hailey's stomach. It took a long moment, the seconds passing by like an eternity. Murdoc frowned, moving his hand slowly across the taut skin before finally feeling that familiar sensation of movement against the palm of his hand. The noise that erupted from him was something between a laugh and a sob, moving his hand more and continuing to feel the movement from beneath. Noodle merely smiled, saying nothing as she moved around him to begin work on Hailey's leg. “Do you know the gender, by chance?” she asked softly.

Murdoc shook his head, blinking back the burn of tears. He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly in an effort to get his emotions in check. They weren't out of the woods yet and the last thing he needed was to get his hopes up. If Hailey went downhill, the Spawn would go with her. But it was difficult to not be elated at the change in circumstances. He'd been almost certain they'd lost the Spawn for good. The possibility was still there, but for now there was relief. Though Hailey's wounds weren't necessarily fatal, the blood loss alone could change that in a heartbeat. It could easily come down to saving one or the other and Murdoc realized that the Spawn wouldn't be able to survive without proper medical intervention. Not at this point. It occurred to him that they'd never discussed what they'd do if faced with such a situation. Never felt the need to because things had been moving along smoothly enough. If it came down to one or the other, there was no question on who he'd want saved. The mere idea of losing the Spawn brought an unfamiliar pain but it paled in comparison to what he felt if they lost Hailey.

Noodle was oblivious to his internal battle, her attention now on Hailey's mangled leg. Murdoc couldn't even bring himself to look at it. The bone was shattered, pieces of it still clinging to the exit wound below her knee. Christ, they may never be able to fix it properly, even with a doctor's assistance. Hailey may very well never be able to walk again without help. He'd be forever indebted to Noodle if she succeeded in helping them through all of this. Saving their hides from The Clouds and now saving someone she didn't even know. But this had always been Noodle's way, right? Even as a child who could barely speak two words of English, she'd been willing to comfort and help her surrogate fathers when she'd barely known them. She'd cleaned up and bandaged Murdoc's hand more times than he could even count after cutting it on various booze bottles or after punching out a window. She'd been the one to bring him water and food when Russel and 2D had locked him in a room to detox after his speed addiction had nearly killed him. Even during his darkest moments, she'd been the light he had needed.

From the bed, Hailey made a noise, her eyes fluttering and rolling back. Noodle paused, holding Hailey's leg in her hands. “Murdoc, Stuart.....I'll need your help. She's coming around and this is going to hurt. I need you both to hold her down.” She moved the leg carefully, another noise coming from Hailey. “Stuart, come here. I need you on this side. Murdoc, take the other side.” Murdoc moved around to the other side of the bed, crawling onto the mattress beside Hailey. Noodle peered up at them both, taking a breath. “Pass me that piece of wood. I'll need something to stabilize the leg once I align the bone.” 2D grabbed the piece of debris that lay beside the bed-side table and handed it to Noodle. She looked up at Murdoc. “You ready? I'll need you both there to help keep her still.”

Murdoc watched as Noodle moved Hailey's leg again, this time a whine erupting from Hailey. He looked down at Hailey, seeing her eyes flutter again. Slivers of green peering up at him. She was clammy and pale, dirt and blood stained across her face. Her brow knitted together, another groan escaping. Noodle uttered a noise, nodding her head at them both. 2D reached out, his hands on Hailey's shoulder. Murdoc leaned in, bracing his weight into Hailey's other side. “Hi, Poppet, you with us?” he whispered, smoothing some of her hair from her dirty face. Hailey slowly nodded, looking over at 2D before returning her focus back to Murdoc. She looked utterly confused, probably wondering why they were there holding her. Between the pain and the blood loss, it was even possible that she wasn't even all there.

Murdoc lifted his head, looking down at Noodle, who was staring at the injured leg. Would they even be able to align the bone back properly? When Noodle made an abrupt movement, the sound that echoed through the room made Murdoc's stomach lurch violently. Hailey's eyes snapped open, her pupils dilating. The low whine turned into a choked scream, her body going rigid against him. She was trying to move, trying to break free of whatever held her and caused the pain. 2D was braced against her, his eyes squeezed shut. He couldn't watch, couldn't look into her eyes as Noodle attempted to force the damage bone back into place. When the same sick sound met his ears again, Murdoc put his full weight into her, ignoring the burning pain in his own injured shoulder, feeling her thrash against him in an effort to buck him off. Her screams were right in his ear and he actually was partially thankful that the blast from earlier had diminished the bulk of his hearing on that side. He could feel her hand clawing into his arm, her nails biting into the skin hard. No doubt she'd leave some marks after this.

From the foot of the bed, Noodle scowled at them both. “You need to hold her!” She was wrestling the injured leg down, fighting with them to keep Hailey still. “Murdoc, get her other leg!” Murdoc hooked his leg around Hailey's free leg, holding her as tight as he could against him. Noodle fixed her grip on Hailey's injured leg, wrenching it forward. 2D cried out when another wet snap erupted from the injured leg, louder than even Hailey's frantic and agonizing screams. There were no words, just sounds. Her hands found purchase in his arms again, nails burning like fire as they found home into the fresh welts she'd left just moments earlier. Every muscle in his body ached, his shoulder in agony as he fought to keep her pinned to the bed. From Hailey's other side, 2D was sobbing, unable to even look at Hailey's wide and tear filled eyes. She wasn't looking at 2D, though. She was looking at Murdoc, still confused and still in pain.

Noodle manipulated the leg again, another wet snapping sound echoing around them. Hailey's screams died down to silence. Murdoc peered down at her, his alarms firing as he watched her eyes roll back. Completely silent and still. “Hailey?” he muttered, giving her a small nudge. “Hailey, you hear me?” There was no response, just stillness. Was she breathing? What happened? 2D let out a squeak, backing away from the still body on the bed. Murdoc brought his hand up to her face, tapping at her cheek. “Oi, Poppet!” he barked as he gave her another shake.

Noodle was suddenly where 2D once stood, pushing Murdoc away to take a closer look. “Stuart, get him out of here,” she demanded without looking up. Murdoc frowned, moving back from the bed. Get him out of there? What the hell was she getting at? He wasn't going any-fucking-where! He caught movement just outside of field of vision, turning to see 2D moving towards him slowly. When the singer locked eyes with Murdoc, he stopped dead in his tracks. If the dim-witted son of a bitch thought he was actually going to physically remove Murdoc, he'd have another thing coming. 2D caught the silent warning, backing away. Murdoc uttered a growl, turning his attention back to the lifeless body on the bed. Noodle had her head against Hailey's chest. He made a move back towards her, opening his mouth to speak before Noodle raised her hand to gesture for quiet. 2D was now staring at Hailey, tears welling in his black eyes and falling down his narrow cheeks. Murdoc shook his head, his thoughts cluttering together and not making any sense. It was just a broken leg. She passed out from shock and from pain. He watched as Noodle listened intently, taking a breath before standing upright. “Murdoc, I'm asking you as nicely as I can – I need you out of here. You're too close and you'll get in the way more than help. Please.....”

Murdoc looked over at 2D, who was staring back at him. What exactly was this little tart implying? Wouldn't it make more sense to have as many hands available in the event they were needed? “Noods....I dun' understand.....”

When she looked up, the anger and frustration he'd seen in her expression just moments ago was replaced with worry. “She's lost a lot of blood. I can't make any guarantees at this point, Murdoc. But if things turn for the worst, the last thing I need is you in here getting in my way. Her heart is struggling and her breathing is too shallow. She's very weak. Please don't make me spell it out. I can't make it any more clear.” She said nothing further, returning her focus back to the lifeless body on the bed. Murdoc took a step back, dully aware of the pain in his shoulder. He didn't want to leave the room. He could keep himself in check if needed. Why assume he'd flake out? He wasn't Tusspot! When he'd made no attempt to move, Noodle shooed him away with dismissive gesture of her hand, glancing over at 2D. The singer moved towards him, his own black eyes reflecting the same worry and fear that Noodle had. Murdoc took another step back and raised his fist, his shoulder screaming at him.

2D paused, clearly unsure of how to approach the situation. There was no doubt Murdoc could hurt him. He may have been shorter but he had years of experience under his belt when it came to fighting. His dad and brother gave him that much. “Dare you t' come near me, dullard,” he hissed through bared teeth. “Dun' think I won't lay you out, mate.” From the bed, Noodle was moving towards them. The last thing he wanted to deal with was fighting Noodle. He was a scrapper but she'd had enough training to make his attempt to fight short-lived and painful. Huffing loudly, he backed away and stalked towards the door. Just go down to the beach and wait until they came for him. Maybe it was best he not be there.

*******************************

The air around him was thick and hazy with smoke from a downed plane that had come to rest not too far from the hole they'd found at the side of the island. Hands shoved deep into his pockets, Murdoc shuffled along the broken and bloodied beach. He wasn't sure how long he'd been out – long enough, he reasoned. Judging by the warmth, it had to be close to mid-day. The island always got warm during the day. He was still stunned that they'd survived at all. The Clouds had attacked at dawn and were dead or driven off by lunch. He should be dead. The dent-head should be dead. Hailey and the Spawn should be dead. But they weren't. They'd been saved. Saved by the last person Murdoc thought he'd ever see again. He wasn't sure what he was feeling at the moment. They weren't out of the woods yet and it was difficult to shake the fear that the outcome of what was taking place up in the mansion would go south. Some part of him did acknowledge that he'd move on at some point should the worst take place. Probably sooner than most, actually. It was just how he was. But it seemed like such a bastard thing to do. Especially since she was in this situation because of him. She wouldn't be in this mess if not for him. If anything, it just proved what a selfish creep he was. His desire for company led to her being dragged to this island with him and him knowing it would only be a matter of time before the Black Clouds found him. He put her in danger. He put the Spawn in danger. And now there was a very real possibility that both would die because of him.

Fuck, don't think about it. Can't think about it. Her injuries weren't exactly fatal and the Spawn was moving again. Yeah she lost a lot of blood, but they were fixing her up, weren't they? Noodle would be able to help her. Then they could get her off this death trap and to a proper doctor. Make sure there's nothing wrong with the Spawn. He paused mid-step, his eyes on the ground. Was it so difficult to admit that he actually cared about her? He could only dance around this fact so much before it became too obvious. Noodle picked up on it and even 2D picked up on it. Easy enough to say it was just simple companionship and any warm body would do, but there was obviously something deeper felt. And while she never said anything outright, it had become obvious that she was feeling more than admitted as well.

From behind him came the sound of shuffling feet. It was a particularly clumsy gait he knew well. Looking over his shoulder, he spotted 2D making his way through the smoke and chaos. Murdoc sneered, turning his attention back to the beach. He continued his slow walk, wincing when his shoulder moved wrong. He needed to get it looked at. There was no exit wound, which meant the blasted bullet was still lodged in their somewhere. Satan's balls, he hoped Noodle didn't plan to hold him down and dig it out. He'd sooner deal with a million questions from a shady emergency room doctor.

2D appeared at his side, lighting a cigarette. “Noodle finks she has it under control now. Hailey's more stable.” He swallowed hard, exhaling smoke through his nose. “Gave a bit of a fright, mate.”

Murdoc shook his head, raising a hand to gesture for quiet.. “Spare me the details, Stu.” When 2D didn't say anything further, Murdoc let out an internal sigh of relief. He didn't care to know what happened, just that everything would be okay until they could get proper medical attention. “She 'wake?”

2D shook his head. “No, still unconscious. But her breathing is more stable. I know you dun' want t' know, Muds, but it came close. I dun' fink Noodle was even 'ware of how much blood she'd lost.” He took a heavy drag from his cigarette, staring through the smoke at the ocean. “She coulda died....”

“I said I didn't want t' hear it, Tusspot, an' I meant it,” Murdoc warned, glaring at 2D. “I dun' need t' know all the gory details, man. I know how close it came. I'm not thick.” He moved further down the beach, hoping that 2D would see he wanted solitude. He was fully aware of how dangerous and close things had come. All he wanted to do at this point was get off the island and back to dry land. Back to civilization and then they could all figure out what to do from there.

“You need t' hear it,” 2D barked after him. He started to jog after Murdoc, wheezing with each step. “You need t' know just how close it was. If she'd died, it woulda been your fault! An' maybe you needed that hangin' over your infalted fuckin' head, Murdoc.” He stopped dead when Murdoc turned to face him, his gaze acidic. 2D huffed loudly, matching glares. “Ever'thin' you touch turns t' shit, Niccals. What happened today was your fault. What happened t' Hailey was your fault. If she dies, I hope fat kills you a little inside ever'day because you'd deserve it, you fuckin' selfish son of a bitch!”

Murdoc wasn't even aware that he'd reacted, swinging his fist towards the lanky singer and clipping the man's jaw. 2D stumbled back a few steps, stunned at the blow. Murdoc didn't give him a chance to recover, lunging towards him and tackling him to the ground. The lanky prick sure picked a fine time to grow a scrote. What kind of person says that anyway! That he hoped it killed him a little inside? He put his focus into the wide black eyes of the other man who was struggling to get out from beneath him. Murdoc's shoulder screamed in agony as he threw another swing towards 2D's face, connecting with the soft flesh of his cheek. He could feel 2D hands pressing into his face, trying in vain to push him away. Murdoc straddled the bony man's hips, taking another hard swing towards the dullard's head. The blow met part of the crusted beach, pain shooting through his knuckles. He was seeing red now, snarling as he took another shot and managed to land it square into 2D's face. “You think I deserve losin' them!” he screeched, landing another blow into 2D's head. “You think me such a bastard that I deserve to watch them both die!” He caught movement out of the corner of his eye, turning – too late – to see 2D's own fist coming at him, the blow knocking him into the blood stained beach. Murdoc scrambled to his feet as quickly as he could, catching sight of 2D pushing himself upright. “You finally ready t' have a go with me, D, then come on! Get it outa your fuckin' system now. Tell me what a fucker I am. Rub it in my face that I nearly lost somethin' good in m' life.”

2D charged at him with a snarl, the two of them crashing hard into the ground again. Murdoc felt the back of his head slam against the hard and crusted beach. Hard enough to see stars in his vision momentarily before realizing that 2D was coming at him with both fists. Each blow hit hard, Murdoc scrambling to get out from beneath him. The poor bastard was running on adrenaline and emotion. An opening came up when 2D paused long enough to catch his breath. Snarling, Murdoc shoved 2D away and struggling to get to his feet. 2D glowered at him, his stance still on the offensive. “You can never have an'fink good in your life, you egotistical toe rag,” he hissed. “You dun' care 'nough 'bout an'one else. I hope she realizes the fucker she's gotten herself involved wiff an' leaves you the minute we hit dry land. Her an' the spawn both. Last fink she needs is you in the picture an' fuckin' that poor kid up.”

Murdoc opened his mouth to respond, nothing coming out. Part of him acknowledged that emotions were high on both ends and this tussle was probably bound to happen sooner or later between them. But he couldn't deny that Tusspot's words cut like a knife. He didn't want to even entertain the idea that maybe the dullard was right. He already knew this whole mess was his fault, but Tusspot took it a step further and not only voiced where the blame belonged, but also threw into his face the very real fear that Hailey could die or run as far from him as possible once they got back to civilization. Not that he'd blame her necessarily for doing such a thing, but he didn't want that.

“Got nuffink t' say, eh?” 2D whispered coldly, sneering at him. “B'cause I'm right! An' you'd just move 'long t' the next piece of ass, wouldn't you? Juss 'nother slag you fucked an' left, stuck raisin' your lil' mistake. Fat's all you see dem as, Niccals.”

“Go t' fuckin' hell, Tusspot!” Murdoc barked. He took a few deliberate breaths in an effort to keep his anger and other emotions under control. Now the fucker was just poking at him to get him to react. If the lanky son of a bitch wanted to live to see another day, he'd shut up while he was ahead.

“Juss admit it, Murdoc, she's nuffink but a warm body in your bed,” 2D hissed. “You dun' care 'bout her or the Spawn. It's all great an' fun now, but the minute you're expected t' be a responsible fuckin' adult in the matter, you'd leave dem in your dust an' run as far as you can. Leave her t' clean up your mess.” He took a breath, is black eyes still locked on Murdoc. “Maybe it's best if she loses the Spawn. She dun' need no reminder of you. She dun' need you in her life.”

Murdoc uttered a noise, taking a step back. Where was all of this coming from suddenly? Had their near death experience fucked Tusspot in the head? Christ, he knew emotions were running high and things were still on shaky ground, but were these below the belt blows necessary? He was at a complete loss for words suddenly. How exactly was he supposed to respond to the tripe coming out of 2D's mouth? Did this mean his encouragement in the beginning were empty words and he was hiding how he truly felt until now? Or were these blows brought on by the fear and stress they'd all felt in the midst of the attack? He frowned, tearing his gaze from 2D's face. “You'd like t' think I'm a heartless bastard, dun' you?” he muttered as he took a step back. “You'd like t' think I cared nothin' for them. Easier t' believe I'm some soul-less asshole because it wrecks your microscopic little brain t' even consider that I actually might feel somethin' for them both.”

2D erupted into a humorless laugh, his hands clenched into fists. “Care 'bout someone b'sides yourself? That's fuckin' laughable.” He moved closer, his face mere inches from Murdoc's. “Juss admit it, Murdoc, the only one you were finkin' 'bout when you dragged her here was yourself. Nuffink but a toy for you. Now look where your selfishness got you. You have t' live wiff dis, Niccals. Ever'fink fat happened t'day was because of you an' you 'lone. Your greed. Your selfishness. The rest of us got dragged 'long for the ride 'gainst our will. Dis is on you, mate. Keep fat in mind if finks take a turn for the worse. I really hope you can live wiff yourself if sumfink happens t' them.”

Murdoc scowled, locking his eyes with 2D's. “I dun' want an'thin' t' happen t' either of them, Tusspot. An' you got a lot of balls t' accuse me of not carin'.” He turned back towards the beach, hoping that the dullard would stop and leave him be. He needed to get away before he really hurt the bastard. Where did the skinny bastard get off even saying such things to him anyway? Completely uncalled for!

“Figures you can't even face it. Run from it, juss like you a'ways do!” 2D snapped, stalking after him. “All talk an' no fuckin' action....unless it's someone weaker, right? Easy 'nough t' act big an' badass when you know you can win. But you're juss provin' you're nuffink but a spineless coward who runs at the first sign of major trouble!”

“Fuck you!” Murdoc snarled, continuing his walk. “Just fuck off, Tusspot. One more fuckin' word an' I'll knock the rest of your bleedin' teeth out!” He kept moving, hearing the clumsy steps of the singer trailing behind him. He'd heard enough. If the bastard kept egging him on, he'd snap the fucker in two. Enough was fucking enough. He got it. 2D made his point. He was a rotten selfish bastard who deserved the pain this whole mess was causing him. Fine. Now that that's out, let's move on.

“So stop makin' a huge announcement of it an' actually do it, you fuck!” 2D spat back. He was still standing where Murdoc had left him, looking fit to kill. Murdoc couldn't recall any time before that had the singer this riled up and ready to fight. 2D was never a fighter. Always the one to cower. Logic said the events of the last six hours had created this. Emotions were still high after their near death experience. But it still surprised Murdoc all the same. 2D cocked his head, narrowing his eyes. “You gonna back up your shit or what?”

Murdoc turned on his heels and made the brisk walk back towards 2D. The singer's furious expression melted as Murdoc closed in. Too late to be a pussy and run. If the moron was going to be ballsy enough to run his mouth, he could stand there and take whatever he was going to get back for it. Silent and fuming, Murdoc threw his whole weight into the swing. The lanky wanker apparently anticipated the swing and backed away quickly, Murdoc's swing throwing him off balance. Stumbling forward, Murdoc felt 2D's hand close around his injured shoulder, ripping him back upright before slamming his fist square into Murdoc's face. The pain in his face was minor compared to the agony in his shoulder. He tore his shoulder free and let out a snarl of rage, lunging towards 2D and slamming the other man into the ground as hard as he could. “Dun' think you're so tough now, eh!” he shrieked as he pummeled his fists into 2D's squirming body. “Stand there an' run your pie hole 'bout shit you know nothin' 'bout, you fuckin' limp dick son of a fuckin' bitch!” His fists found home into 2D's terrified face, the man's cries mingling with the sounds of his knuckles striking flesh. “Think I dun' a'ready blame myself for this! Think I'd just walk 'way an' act like they never existed! Just goes t' show how fuckin' little you know 'bout me, you scrawny pussy fuck!” He kept swinging, feeling his fury rise. He did care about them. He didn't want either of them to die. He wasn't a monster.

2D had stopped fighting back, his battered face staring back at him blearily. From behind them, Murdoc felt a hand touch his shoulder, pulling him back. He turned towards the intrusion, fists raised. His fist stopped mid-swing, dropping uselessly against him. Noodle merely stood there, staring at them both. “Where's the machine?” she asked softly. No mention whatsoever of the fact that he'd been beating 2D into a bloody pulp. No mention of his fired up and agitated state. She reach out again, pulling his arm gently. Murdoc got to his feet slowly, standing there numbly as she helped 2D up from the ground. “Show me where this thing is,” she demanded in the same soft voice.

Initially Murdoc wasn't too sure where the Cyborg could possibly be. He knew it was in pieces somewhere on the beach, but for all he knew the tide had carried it out. Every part of him ached. The adrenaline had run its course and now every muscle hurt and his shoulder still felt like it was on fire. He started to move down the beach, hearing Noodle and 2D trail behind him. They skirted around the bodies of the pirates, Murdoc only taking dull note that he didn't recognize these men from the group that had held them captive. This meant they were close. No doubt that had been the Cyborg's work right there. Ahead of them, still struggling to move, lay what remained of the Cyborg. Murdoc and Noodle moved ahead at a quicker pace, 2D remaining back a few steps as they approached the abomination. Murdoc couldn't believe his eyes when he took in what had happened. It had taken a mortar shot or something, most of the upper half of its body all that remained intact. One arm was missing at the elbow and Murdoc could see that laying a few yards away. Lower half not too far in the distance either, one of the legs gone. It wasn't the overall sight of it that kept their attention locked. It was the fact that it was still moving, its glass eyes staring up at Murdoc. “Y-y-y-our....orders, sir?” The voice sounded garbled, like a radio program full of static and poor reception. “Pri-pri-pri-mary objective.....p-p-p-protect Poi-poi-poi-point Nemo......” From inside the Cyborg's head, Murdoc could hear something clicking and buzzing. The three of them stood transfixed as it rolled onto its front and started to pull its way towards Murdoc. “Pro-p-p-pro-pro-tect all inhabitants-ants-ants.....B-b-b-bass player-er-er and G-gg-g-g-god.....” It froze in mid crawl, another odd noise erupting from it. Noodle was merely staring at it, nothing in her expression giving away her thoughts over this monstrous twin that lay twitching on the blood and oil stained ground. Murdoc took a step back, the thing's hand missing his foot by inches.

The Cyborg kept making its way towards Murdoc, its voice still full of static and garbled. He took another step back when it slumped into the ground. There were too many odd noises coming from it. Considering how often it had gone wonky during the tour, its current state was certainly reason for alarm. He peered down at it, a slight shiver ripping through him when its glass eyes locked with his. He could hear its voice again even though the mouth wasn't moving. Another twitch, the buzzing noise in its head growing louder and louder. One eye was still locked, staring straight ahead, the other eye rolling slightly to peer up at him. “Th-th-threat detected-ed-ed.....Use of lethal f-f-f-f-force authorized....” Its one hand locked around Murdoc's ankle, pulling hard enough to yank his feet from under him. He tumbled to the ground, too stunned to immediately react, eyes wide as the thing flipped back to its front and pulled itself over him.

It stopped at his chest, leering at him. Oil was leaking from some damage in its hairline and even from its mouth. The one good eye was locked on him as its one arm whipped down to its belt and pulled out a small caliber handgun. Murdoc scrambled to get the thing off of him, his eyes locked on the gun that was moving close and closer to his face. “Stand down!” he barked, trying to push it away. “I command you t' stand the fuck down!” It was still moving towards him, its finger hooking around the trigger of the gun. Murdoc's eyes were locked on the small muzzle, sweat breaking out across his face. This was it, wasn't it? This was how he was going to die. Poetic justice, right? The machine he created to be a killer would end up killing him. He diverted his attention to the leering face of the Cyborg, the one eye staring back at him. His throat felt dry, his words dying on his lips. This was the end. RIP Murdoc Alphonce Niccals. Good-bye, Hailey. Good-bye Spawn. So long fans and critics. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping it would be quick and painless. If it was going to end, let it just end.

The weight of the thing shifted, almost lifting off his chest. He hadn't even been aware of how much pressure it had put on his body, his lungs now frantic for air. There was a noise, metal against metal. The Cyborg's voice nothing more than a garbled mess he couldn't understand. Opening one eye, he almost jumped out of his skin when he seen the glass eye mere inches from him. Black oil was oozing from its mouth both eyes. The odd clicks and buzzing noises faded to silence, the abomination shuddering violently before going still. He blinked, looked past the leering face that was so close to his own. Noodle stood over them, holding the thing by its hair. The very knife he'd seen her use to cut away Hailey's soiled clothes was now protruding from the Cyborg's skull. With a noise of disgust, Noodle flung the monstrosity aside, helping Murdoc to his feet. “You have a lot of explaining to do,” she whispered coldly.


	14. Chapter 14

Neither 2D or Murdoc were speaking to one another. Both of them silent and sullen as they paced around the narrow inner city emergency room. Noodle had only caught half the argument that had led to their fight on the beach and realized quickly that this was something they needed to sort out on their own without her aid. 2D looked worn out and defeated, the bruises on his face still dark and fresh. Murdoc was equally bruised, his eyes blackened and nose bandaged. His injured shoulder was bandaged, the arm now in a sling to avoid too much movement. Both men were cold and silent to each other, refusing to even utter a word unless it was directed at Noodle. She couldn't recall any time before that had left both men so angry with one another. They'd all had their share of spats. It was natural when they'd been a band and living together at Kong. But this was something entirely different. This animosity ran deep.

Murdoc's newly acquired broken nose had been her doing. Not something she'd been proud of. But when she'd taken in the sight of that monstrosity on the beach, her rage had boiled over and she'd taken a cheap shot at the bassist before he could get his bearings. And again in the hallway just outside the master suite where the woman was resting. Where exactly had the man's head been during all of this? Builds a robotic copy of her, steals Russel's beat machine, kidnaps Stuart and other musicians. And for what? To make another fucking album? And the woman! The poor woman who'd gotten caught up in the middle of it all and almost died because of him. It had taken everything in Noodle's power not to break every bone in Murdoc's body – even if the pirates had already had a go with him. Look at the mess he'd made. Had Noodle not made it to the island when she did, all three of them would be dead. Murdoc's greed had nearly killed him and two innocent people. Initially Noodle had been curious about the mystery woman. But her curiosity had to take the back burner in those moments. The injuries seemed minor at first, but further examination had revealed they were much more serious. Under normal circumstances, the stab wound on the woman's side would have been manageable and probably been secondary to the damaged leg. But her present condition had made the stab wound priority. Though it appeared to have missed severing anything major, its location made Noodle nervous enough to want to get it squared away first before turning her attention to the mangled leg.

Noodle was still confused about the entire situation concerning the woman and Murdoc. It wasn't entirely too foreign of a concept for Murdoc to have a long term partner, but it had been such a rare phenomenon in the time she'd known him. She could only recall one, actually. He like playing the field. He enjoyed having his pick of women whom he could later dispose of as soon as he was done with them. From what little information she could get out of both men, the woman – Hailey – had started out as nothing but a fling. Something for Murdoc to bide his time with while in her city for the concert. By all accounts, she should have been a short lived plaything eventually cast aside and forgotten by the bassist before he even boarded the plane. Whatever had evolved in the short time they spent together, it had been enough for Murdoc to decide she was worth keeping around. The last one Murdoc decided was worth a shot managed to last two years with the boozing old fool. Long term companionship was a rare thing to see with Murdoc, but not entirely impossible. One thing Noodle had to give the man credit for was the fact that when he did find someone worth keeping around, they were actually normal.

It had been a stroke of luck in finding the island. The very same outlaws that had shot down her island had waged a brief assault on the cruise-liner she'd been on. She recognized them immediately. The paint and graffiti on their planes the very same graffiti she'd seen on the helicopters that hellish evening so many years ago. Murdoc's radio shows had revealed he was still in hiding from them, so when she realized the same pirates attacking the cruise-liner were the same pirates he'd crossed, it wasn't too difficult to assume they had picked up his trail. She'd been seeking him out as well and the best course of action had been to follow the bandits and allow them to lead her straight to Murdoc.

When she'd first discovered Murdoc's half-assed plan to resurrect Gorillaz and the new album release, words couldn't even describe the anger she'd felt. And to add to this, finding out he'd excluded her and Russel completely! Using Russel's famous beat machine in his place and creating a robotic replica of the her instead of trying to locate them. He was a selfish and inconsiderate asshole on the best of days, so why had this information angered and hurt her so much? Maybe because it wasn't Gorillaz without all of them! The man had put together nothing more than a fraud and flaunted it in the spotlight as if the two missing band members weren't worth the time or attention.

Of course, she'd had no idea just what the hell she'd stumbled into. Neither Murdoc or 2D were seriously hurt. The pirates so far hadn't been so quick to dispatch either of them, but Noodle knew they'd be getting close. Part of her had even toyed with the idea of firing a few shots around Murdoc. Give him a bit of a fright. Nobody knew she'd tailed the Clouds. Nobody knew she was there. And fuck it all if the selfish son of a bitch didn't deserve it. What had struck the chord in her was hearing Murdoc scream. She'd never heard such a sound come from him. And when she'd peered from her hidden vantage point at the other side of the land mass, she spotted him hunched over the Hailey woman. She'd taken in the sight of him bent over the woman, sputtering a name she couldn't quite make out. Real pain and real tears. Noodle had stood there, transfixed with what she'd been seeing. She'd been witness to his softer side in the past and knew it existed, even if their other band-mates refused to believe such a thing, but she'd been unprepared for the sight of such raw and primal pain.

She sighed loudly, peering across the waiting room at Murdoc, who was staring dully at his phone. He'd been given a few days' worth of high octane painkillers for the wounded shoulder and broken bones in his face and no doubt had taken them before even getting his discharge paperwork. He'd asked about Hailey several times, rebuffed by the staff nearly every time. Never mind that he'd been the paying party. He wasn't a spouse and he wasn't her family so the staff was not permitted to update him on her status. He'd become agitated and even anxious as he paced the room before the painkillers had finally kicked in. Noodle had to admit, she was grateful they'd given him something to take the edge off because his snide remarks and building anxiety were starting to wear thin on her own patience. And even though neither Murdoc or 2D were speaking to one another, neither bothered to hide the exchange of glares she caught between them.

2D sat at the other side of the waiting room, toying with a loose thread on his jeans. “It's been a few hours.....Fink we'll hear an'fink?” Noodle caught Murdoc's sneer out of the corner of her eyes. You'd think the man would be happy they were all concerned. It was obvious the Hailey woman had become an integral part of their lives on the island. And even with 2D being angry with Murdoc, he'd had nothing but nice things to say about the woman who'd been caught in the cross-fire of Murdoc's crazy schemes. When neither Noodle or Murdoc responded, 2D let out a sigh, raking a hand through his shaggy blue hair. “Maybe if dat wanker across from me had actually taken m' advice an' got her an' I off the damned island, she wouldn't be in dis mess, yeah?”

Murdoc looked up from his phone, staring at 2D as if he'd just appeared out of nowhere. His dark eyes were glazed from the painkillers, the muscles twitching in his face giving the only indication that something was going on in that oxycodone soaked brain of his. “I'm not even close t' done with you, Tusspot,” he mumbled, his gaze dropping back to his phone. “Dun' push m' buttons. I'll beat your scrawny arse right here an' now.”

“You can barely string a sentence t'gether, you ol' fool,” 2D hissed back. “I'd like t' see you actually try t' swing at me. Lose your balance an' break your fuckin' hip.” He rose from the chair slowly, his black eyes locked on Murdoc. Noodle jumped to her feet also, not wanting to have to pull them apart again. 2D was picking the wrong time and wrong place to finish their fight. They already had to deal with the staff's suspicions upon admitting Hailey and even Murdoc for their injuries. Rather hard to talk your way out of bullet wounds and an unconscious pregnant woman who'd also been stabbed. If they wanted to get out of there without dealing with the authorities, these two toss-bags needed to cool their heels and sit the hell down. If they insisted on finishing this mess, wait until they weren't being watched.

“Warnin' you, Dents,” Murdoc growled, his eyes surfacing from the phone again. “Dun' decide t' grow a pair now. Stoned or sober, I can still mop the floor with you.” He locked eyes with 2D, his lips curling from his teeth as he sneered. “Still wanna have a go, mate?”

Noodle raised both hands, shaking her head. “Enough, you two. We have enough problems as it is right now and you both know it. We're being watched by the staff. They're suspicious. And you two deciding to finish your fight in an emergency room waiting area will not bode well with them.” She cast a glance towards the reception desk, catching the wary eyes of the nurses. The only good thing about the situation was that most of the staff knew very little English. They'd taken the sub to the closest bit of dry land available and that had been the southern end of Mexico. The city was small, but not one to attract out of country tourists, so very few of the population understood English. Noodle's Spanish was rusty, but do-able, most of the staff seeming to understand her enough to realize they needed help. There'd been some initial surprise from both 2D and Murdoc when she started talking with the staff, but nothing further was said on the matter when the staff nodded their heads and pulled out a gurney to lay Hailey on.

2D shook his head, his black eyes still locked on Murdoc. “Let 'em call the authorities. Maybe dis wanker needs a good shake down.” He flashed a smug grin across the room at Murdoc, who was now staring back at him and not bothering to hide the building anger. “Right, Murdoc? Maybe some time in a jail cell will do you some bloody good. It's where you belong, you fuckin' tosser.”

Noodle stood up from the chair, her eyes fixed on 2D. “None of us want that right now, Stuart. Hailey needs him here.”

2D scoffed loudly, breaking into a humorless laugh. “C'mon, Noods, she dun' need him. Look where he put her! She's better off if he got hauled 'way.” He wasn't even looking at Noodle, his gaze still on the bassist across the room. “Dis rotten bastard is nuffink but trouble an' he knows it.”

Murdoc pocketed his phone, his eyes on 2D. “Tell me how you really feel, you lil' asshole.”

Rising from his chair, 2D crossed the short distance to where Murdoc was sitting, his eyes narrowed to slits. “I fink I made m'self pretty clear, you selfish fuck. We're in dis mess b'cause of _you_. If she loses the Spawn an' her leg, it will be b'cause of _you_.” He made no effort to move when Murdoc got to his feet, the two men now mere inches from one another. “If you actually gave a shit 'bout her or the Spawn, you'd stay as far 'way from dem as possible. Do 'em both a favor an' send dem far 'way from you. You attract trouble like flies t' shit.”

Murdoc uttered a noise, his dark eyes widening in shock. His hardened expression melted from his face, mouth slack in surprise. 2D picked up that he'd finally chipped past the reckless and uncaring exterior and grinned smugly down at the man. The exposure was brief, Murdoc raising his fist with a snarl. 2D wasn't backing down and now the staff at the front desk was eye-balling the near-confrontation and murmuring amongst themselves. Noodle pushed herself in between them, shoving them apart. “I said enough, you two!” she barked as she pushed them further apart. “Murdoc, maybe it's time to go outside and have a cigarette. I'll join you after I talk with Stuart.”

Still snarling under his breath, Murdoc pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket and pushed past 2D as he stalked towards the front entrance. “Keep that lil' fuck 'way from me or I'll break him in two.”

Noodle watched through the windows as he lit his cigarette outside, staring skyward a moment before pacing around the front of the window. He was aggravated, worried and anxious. Not necessarily a good combination at the moment. Especially with 2D aching to pick a fight with him. 2D was glowering at him through the windows, grumbling under his breath. Noodle reached out and touched his arm, feeling him flinch. “I know you're angry, Stuart. You have every right to be angry with him. But picking a fight with him here will not accomplish anything.”

“I'm not pickin' a fight, I'm finishin' it,” he snapped, pulling away. “He knows it's his fault an' he can't even acknowledge that. Hailey wouldn't be in the position she's in if not for him. It's his fault an' he needs t' face it!” He paused, taking a breath. “He nearly got us killed, Noodle, an' you expect me t' juss let it slide as if it didn't happen?”

Noodle let her hand drop to her side, turning to look back out the windows. Murdoc was still pacing the sidewalk, puffing on what might have been his second or third cigarette. “He _is_ facing it, Stuart. He knows it's his fault. He knows that Hailey is here because of him. I know you refuse to see it, but I do. He cares about what happens to her and is worried sick.”

2D scoffed loudly, his black eyes wide with surprise. “Murdoc care 'bout someone? Christ, he only cares b'cause he's 'bout t' lose his daily lay. C'mon, Noods, you know him as well as I do. He dun' care 'bout an'one but himself.”

“You're blinded by your anger,” Noodle said sharply, meeting his gaze. “And talking out of your arse on top of it all. The man's a fucking wreck. It's pretty obvious he cares more about her than even he's willing to admit aloud.”

“ _Balls_ ,” 2D spat as he stalked towards the small nook that held some vending machines. “Dat's balls an' you know it! He's a selfish an' egotistical prick who sees women for one sole purpose only.” He pulled some change from a pocket and shoved it into the machine that held some chips and candy. “You clearly dun' know him like I do, Noods. Nuffink but a fuckin' selfish swine....”

“If he were as cold and uncaring as you claim, then why isn't he hitting on any of the nurses?” she demanded in a hiss. “If he were as selfish as you say he is, then why hasn't he abandoned her here? Why is he pacing outside? Why does he keep asking me to ask the staff how she's doing? Look, I know he's an asshole. I know he's done some fucking stupid things, Stuart, but I'm willing to turn a blind eye to it for now because it's pretty goddamned clear that he cares about her a lot more than you realize, maybe even more than he realizes.”

2D shook his head, shoving more coins into the machine. “I dun' wanna talk 'bout dis an'more.” He pushed the buttons on the side, watching as the bag of crisps fell to the bottom. Leaning down, he pulled the bag from the machine and opened it up. Noodle didn't move, still watching him as he skirted around her and reclaimed his seat in the waiting area. He exhaled loudly, black eyes now watching as she took a seat beside him. “He's nuffink but a two-time con-man. Eventually, one of his stupid plans will get us all killed.”

“Perhaps this was the eye-opener he needed,” she whispered, reaching into the bag for a crisp.

“He has no concept whatsoever of what really coulda happened out dere,” he said through a mouthful of food. “Luck saved his arse. Dumb fuckin' luck.”

Noodle sighed, taking a bite of the crisp. She couldn't deny that. Her arrival had been pure luck. The pirates could have avoided attacking the cruise-liner. She could have easily lost them as she followed. So many different things could have gone wrong and it could have ended very badly for them on the island. But she could see that Murdoc was aware of this. It was sinking in, even if past incidents had failed to do so. She swallowed the food, peering up at 2D. “And do you think he isn't aware of this? That it was nothing but luck that spared him?”

2D cocked an eyebrow, staring down at her. “He'll come up with some new cock-up that'll land him in prison or wiff a bullet between the eyes. I give him a month before he cooks up some new scheme. Not sure what'll benefit him more – a prison cell or a padded room.”

She reached out and gave his knee a gentle squeeze. “I tend to think this experience will make its point with him. I can tell you from my own experience how much a traumatizing event can change you.”

“I know it does,” he said through another bite of food. “Ever'time I close my eyes, I can still hear the gun-shots, the screams. Still smell the blood an' smoke. All it does is make me want t' wrap my hands 'round his fuckin' neck an' throttle him.”

From the front desk, she could still see the nurses and other staff watching them. Only when she made eye contact with one did they divert their stares and return to whatever work they'd been doing. Noodle was glad she'd been able to intervene when she did. She could only imagine that chaos that would have broken out had the guys went to blows. Dropping her gaze to the linoleum floor, she stared at his torn and ratted trainers. They were all still filthy. Probably reeked high to heaven too. None of them had showered in days. Not since leaving the island. And sleep? What was that? Murdoc had operated the sub, Noodle had remained near Hailey to make sure the injuries stayed clean and 2D had tossed and turned on the small cot. “You need to rest, Stuart.”

He shook his head, laughing softly. “We all need rest, Noods.” Handing her the bag of remaining crisps, he eased his frame into the chair, closing his eyes. “When she's discharged, the first fink I'm findin' is a hotel as far 'way from him as I can get. Sleep until the new year if I have t'.....”

*****************************

The sound of the doors opening alerted Murdoc that someone was joining him outside. If it was Tusspot, the lanky bastard better get turn right around and go back inside. The last thing Murdoc wanted to look at was 2D's face. He wasn't sure what bothered him more, the things 2D had said or the simple fact that he'd finally grown a set and laid into Murdoc. Maybe it was both. Murdoc frowned at the pavement, smoking his umpteenth cigarette. He'd lost count of how many he'd smoked in the ten minutes or so he'd been outside. He just knew he was angry and was in no mood to deal with the mouthy singer or the bull-headed nursing staff who refused to give him any information regarding Hailey. Mumbling under his breath, he flicked the cigarette away from him and peered over his shoulder. Upon seeing Noodle, he felt some of his anxiety melt. At leas it wasn't the Dent-head or some ridiculous nurse coming out to chastise him for smoking so close to the entrance, but he still wasn't a hundred percent on board with Noodle's company either. “You come t' tear in t' me too?”

Noodle paused beside him, lighting her own cigarette. “No. I already took care of all of that before we left the island.” She took a drag from the cigarette, leaning into the side rails of the walkway. It was still surreal seeing her. In Murdoc's mind, she was still this reed thin teenager who spoke with a heavy Japanese accent. Hearing the lack of Japanese accent was difficult to get used to. But that wasn't to say she had no accent at all, he definitely heard something but couldn't really place it.

“Reckon you did,” he muttered, exhaling smoke into the still night air. He watched as she took another drag, smoke pouring from her nose and mouth. Frowning, he gestured at the cancer stick between her fingers. “Y' know, that shit is bad for you.”

Noodle raised an eyebrow, the ghost of a smile just there. “You have no room to talk, Murdoc.”

“If an'one has room t' talk, it's me, you lil' tart,” he said, grinning at her. “You remember what me an' Dent-head sounded like in the mornins'!”

She uttered a short laugh, giving a dismissive gesture of her hand. “I've been smoking for a few years. You'll just have to deal with it.” She returned her attention back to the clear and star-filled sky, smoking her cigarette quietly as Murdoc looked on.

Why was it so odd seeing her now? And even though his mind registered the soft curves beneath the torn and dirty jumper, he couldn't muster a single lewd thought in his head. Just merely observation. She was no longer a child. No longer a young adolescent. She was a grown woman. Her journey to adulthood was a mystery to him. Where had she gone? What did she do? And why had she never come forward to let them know she'd survived! That in itself was probably the biggest question nagging in the back of his brain. And as much as he hated to admit it, it hurt knowing that she'd never let anyone know. It hurt knowing that she'd felt none of them needed to know she was alive. Russel had been devastated. Face-ache had been a wreck. Murdoc had coped with the loss the only way he knew how – drugs, booze and women. All three of them had dealt with their grief in their own ways, believing she was gone from them for good. He wanted to know what she'd done with herself. How she'd survived. So many questions he felt he needed answers to. But at the same time, he didn't want to bombard her with too much.

“Turned into a nice night,” she whispered suddenly as she stubbed out the cigarette. “Rather sad we're here for other reasons. Would have been nice to see some of the larger tourist towns.”

“Any word yet?” he asked, peering into the windows behind them. 2D was still seated in a chair, glowering at his feet. The staff no longer seemed too interested in the three of them, which he reasoned was a good thing.

“No, nothing yet.” She turned to the windows, leaning into the rails. “I'm sure she'll ask for you when she can.” She uttered a short laugh, her face cracking into a toothy smile. “So, what changed? Never knew you to keep them around, Murdoc.”

“I'm not a complete bastard,” he laughed, flicking his own cigarette away. “An' for the record, I have kept a small few 'round.” Murdoc erupted into a low chuckle, lighting a new cigarette. “Not sure what changed, really,” he mused more to himself than to her. “Like havin' her 'round, I s'pose.”

“You _like havin' her 'round?_ ” It was her turn to laugh now, peering at him with a cocked eyebrow. “You don't fool me one bit, Niccals. Easy enough to throw up that nonchalant attitude now. Do I need to remind you what kind of a mess you were just days ago when you were so sure she was going to die right in front of you?”

Murdoc grunted an acknowledgment, his eyes on the burning cherry of his cigarette. He wasn't going to deny it. No point in even trying, really. Noodle would see right through it. Not the first time she'd seen him at his weakest either. Even if Russel and the Face-ache were blind to it, she'd always seen the truth behind the charade he'd put up. He frowned in the darkness, thinking back to the day of the video shoot. Hearing Noodle's screams as the floating island plummeted into the canyon. Did she know he'd been the one to climb down into the canyon first? That while Russel and 2D cried like little bitches at the cliff's edge, it had been Murdoc who frantically searched through as much of the wreckage as he could in the hopes of finding her. So caught up in trying to catch a glimpse of her boots or striped jumper that he never noticed when the bomb was dropped from the hatch at the bottom of the helicopter. He'd managed to scramble away, but not before the blast had thrown him hard into the sand and grit. “We thought you were dead, love,” he said finally, his gaze locking with hers. “All these years....an' we thought you were dead. Why didn't you ever come forward? Hell, even just a post card sayin' you were fine but t' leave you be woulda sufficed.”

Noodle's small smile collapsed. Surely she should have known he or the dullard would want answers at some point. Did she really think they'd just accept her return without question? She let out a soft sigh, casting a quick look back into the waiting area. 2D was still just sitting there, toying with some loose threads on his clothes. “The men after you were targeting those closest to you, Murdoc. I knew you would drift apart with me gone. You, Russ and Stuart do not mix well, my friend. The only reason you tolerated each other was because of me most of the time. As long as I wasn't there to play referee, you'd all go your own separate ways. You could worry about keeping yourself off the radar without having to worry about Russ or Stuart. And with your parting of ways and no contact with each other, the Clouds put their focus on tracking down you and you alone.”

Murdoc took a breath, realizing that this made sense. There'd always been a massive clash in personalities between him, the Face-ache and Tubby. The only reason they could play as a single unit and not kill each other in between had been because of Noodle. Without her there, they'd started to clash almost immediately and Russ had been the first to leave. Neither 2D or Murdoc really noticed, even as the boxes piled up around Kong Studios and the moving van arrived. Then Murdoc had awoken one day to find that 2D was gone and probably had been gone for a few days. At the time, he'd been too high and hungover to really care, but as the weeks and months followed, he realized he missed the lanky bastard. He was also realizing that funds were running low and he would soon be unable to maintain the pseudo lavish lifestyle he'd enjoyed. Trucks were showing up to repossess things, the lease on a flat he kept in the city had been terminated due to inability to pay and even the train of women he found in his bed had trickled down to nothing.

Noodle reached out, touching his arm. “You're a smart and sly man, Murdoc. I knew you stood a better chance of hiding from them by yourself than if you had Russel or Stuart in tow. I didn't want to see any of you get hurt. It was the only option I felt worked best.” She shoved a hand through her dark hair, sighing heavily as she eased her small frame back into the rails. “If the Clouds had caught on that there was contact, you know as well as I do that they would have went after us to flush you out.”

“How did you escape?” he asked in a low voice. “I saw the island go down. I saw it go up in flames. I saw the bomb hit. How in the hell did you escape all of that?” The million dollar question, right? He'd witnessed the island's complete and utter destruction. How she managed to escape, much less escape with only a bit of scarring and bruising, was a mystery. Nobody should have survived that fireball.

“Parachuted off as it went into the canyon,” she said in a matter of fact tone. “It carried me far from the crash site. Nobody saw me. I decided then and there, it was best to leave.” She gave a half shrug, lighting a new cigarette of her own. “I suppose I had my own selfish motives as well. I wanted to travel. To live like a normal person. I grew up as Noodle of Gorillaz. I wanted to finish growing up as Kiyoko and be known for myself and not what I was once a part of.”

“Kiyoko?” Murdoc cocked an eyebrow, the name unrecognizable. “Is that your real name?”

“Sadly, I cannot say,” she said with another shrug. “I caught the name in a Japanese magazine while taking a train through Tokyo. It sounded pleasant, so that is the name I took. That is the name people knew me as during my travels.” She cracked a small smile, her eyes growing distant. “I met a great many wonderful people, Murdoc. And it was nice to be treated as a normal person. Nobody knew who I really was.”

Murdoc glanced over his shoulder, seeing 2D get to his feet and stretch finally. He watched as the blue haired git patted around, finally pulling out a crumpled pack of cigarettes. “So the dullard's pretty upset, yeah?” He stubbed out the rest of his cigarette, turning his attention back to Noodle. “Dun' think I've ever seen him like this.”

Noodle stared back at him, the smile melting from her face. “This is not something that will blow over, Murdoc. I hope you realize this.” Her voice dropped to a low whisper. “This whole mess goes well beyond your normal bullshit schemes, Murdoc. You nearly got him killed.”

He gave a dismissive shrug, flicking his cigarette into the darkness. “Eugh.....made a man outa him.”

Scoffing, she flashed him a hard look. “Don't make me punch you again, you stupid old fool.”

Both turned to watch as 2D started walking towards the entrance. From behind him, Murdoc spotted the double doors opening slowly and revealing the man Murdoc identified as the on staff doctor. He perked his head up, watching as the doctor followed 2D through the doors. “Senor Niccals? She's awake and asking for you.”

Leaving 2D and Noodle out at the front entrance, Murdoc followed the doctor as he was led through the double doors to the narrow and filthy corridors of the hospital. The doctor was a tall man, standing nearly as tall as 2D. He'd been the one to rebuff Murdoc's constant inquiries into Hailey's condition. The one to bar them all from seeing her. It had taken every fiber of his being not to lose his temper and lash out at the smug and suspicious doctor. Even after shoving fistfuls of cash at them to do whatever necessary, they still insisted on keeping him completely in the dark. As far as he knew, there were not HIPPA laws in this arm-pit of a city. The only logical conclusion Murdoc could come to was that they were suspicious of the group and their condition. Suspicious enough to hold Hailey and try to question her. Reason said anyone with a half functioning brain would do this seeing that they'd come in filthy, bloody, wounded and carrying a barely conscious pregnant woman with a mangled leg. He certainly didn't think Hailey would say anything incriminating, but there certainly was no way to really explain her way out of the condition she'd arrived in. Could say it was a mugging gone awry. In a way, it was sort of true, yeah?

Pushing through another set of automatic double doors, the doctor turned to him as he gestured towards a door. “She's doing well. We were able to save her leg, but she will need much therapy in order to walk on it. Not much bone could be spared. The injury to her side was very deep, but missed major organs.”

Murdoc frowned at the partially open door in front of them. “She's a'right then?”

“Both she and your son are fine,” the doctor said, ushering him towards the door. Pausing t the door, Murdoc peered over at the doctor. Did the doctor just say _son_? All this time, the Spawn had been an it. Not like they had any way of finding out, right? It felt weird acknowledging that it had a gender now. And it – he – was alright. Hailey was alright. They'd both survived what Murdoc had been sure was certain death. Moving slowly, Murdoc could still feel the doctor watching him as he slipped through the door into the dimly lit room. He glanced over his shoulder at the doctor, taking in the man's demeanor. He was suspicious, as were all the staff. There was a good chance none would believe any tale told as to how they came upon their injuries. Hell, even if told the truth, the staff could very well not believe any of them. Murdoc mulled over this as he stepped further into the narrow private room, the sterile scents unwelcome. Would they be allowed to leave when it came time to discharge Hailey? For all he knew, they already had the authorities on the ready for when they tried to leave. All of them taken in, separated and interrogated to find out why they'd been in the condition they'd been in. And Christ, what if they dug a little deeper and figured out he was a wanted man in this country? How much would it cost to ensure them all safe passage out of here? Corruption was rampant in this country, was it not? Surely the right amount of cash would work in his favor. He gave a dismissive shrug to himself, pushing those concerns from his mind as he rounded the hospital cot.

Hailey was upright with a magazine opened on her lap. Murdoc took in the sight of her, still bloodied and filthy in spite of the sparkling clean hospital gown. Her right leg was bound in a heavy cast, suspended off the thin mattress with a sling. He examining the cast carefully, still feeling the doctor's suspicious gaze boring into his back. The work wasn't bad, he had to give them that. Her foot appeared to turn inward a bit, but it could just be from hanging. “How you farin', Poppet?” he asked finally, pulling a chair over to the side of the hospital cot.

“Better,” she muttered as she closed the magazine. “Still a little sleepy.” She frowned, setting the magazine aside. “They had to put pins and rods in. They told me I lost two inches of bone in my leg.” This information seemed unimportant to her, but Murdoc assumed it was because of her semi drugged post surgery state. If she was angry with him, she wasn't letting it be known.

Murdoc found himself staring at the cast again, noting the metal protruding from the area closes to her knee. Two inches of bone. Her leg was being held together with pins, rods and a blasted cast. His stupidity led to her being maimed for life. “I'm sorry,” he murmured, closing his hand around hers. “I shoulda sent you outa there the moment I knew it was the Clouds comin'...” He chewed at his lower lip, unsure of how to proceed. She was in this position because of him. If he cared about her or the Spawn at all, he would take them right back to Seattle as soon as she was discharged. Her silence was pricking. She had yet to respond and the lingering silence was becoming maddening. Slowly he peered up at her, seeing her stare back with glazed and tired eyes. “I think it's best you go back t' Seattle.”

“Not going to lie....I considered it,” she said as she sank back into the pillows. “But what do I have to return to exactly?” She shifted on the cot, the muscles in her face tensing. She was in pain. Whatever they'd given her must have finally been wearing off. Every muscle seemed rigid, her glossy eyes staring skyward. “Christ.....this isn't pleasant,” she huffed loudly.

“You act as if you have nothin' back in Seattle, Poppet,” he said in a low voice. “What 'bout your job? Your mates? An' surely that city has top of the line medical care. Much better than this dive or where ever I might land us.”

“I think I've made my position perfectly clear, Murdoc,” she said, grimacing. “Look, if you want me gone then you can take me back. But if you're giving me a choice in the matter, then I'm choosing to stay.” She groaned again, her free hand fumbling for the little box on the side of the cot. It made him wonder just how much pain she was in. Given what he'd witnessed on the island just days ago, he reckoned her tolerance must have been pretty fucking stellar. Which meant any normal person would have been practically sobbing and begging for something for the pain by now.

Murdoc watched as a couple of young nurses entered the room to check on their bizarre and mysterious patient. It was almost comical watching as Hailey made some feeble gestures to indicate she needed painkillers. Comical as it was, the nurses seemed to understand and one exited briefly while another prepared a needle on a tray. He wasn't sure how to proceed with the conversation. He didn't want her gone. If he'd really wanted her gone, he would have shipped her off months ago. Even with the rising stress and anxiety of the coming arrival and the approaching pirates, he'd enjoyed her presence on the island. Made him acutely aware that he'd missed this level of companionship. It had been years since the last time he'd felt this. He missed it. He craved it. Damn it, he didn't want to let it go. Selfish bastard to the end. He had something good and the only way he'd let it go is if you pried it from his cold and dead hands.

Hailey was oblivious to his inner musings, only concerned with getting the pain under control. The muscles in her face relaxed after the nurses had left. Alone again in the room. He could feel her fingers slowly grazing against the knuckle of his thumb. Her free hand came around, rubbing against her stomach. “Did the doctor tell you?” she asked in a whisper. “He told me when I was first admitted. They were checking to make sure the stab wound didn't tear anything.”

Murdoc uttered a noise, nodding his head. “Aye, he did. Kinda weird, y'know? I mean, I knew it was comin', I knew there was no stoppin' it, but it just wasn't real. Make sense?” He reached out, smoothing his palm against her stomach, feeling brief flutters of movement beneath. “It's like.....reality settin' in. It's real now. He's real.”


	15. Chapter 15

It just didn't seem real that this pink and round little thing was his. He wasn't sure what he expected exactly. Perhaps some cartoonish caricature of himself in infant form? And yet he was staring directly at this child who shared his DNA. Soft downy brown hair, large inquisitive eyes that stared at everything around him with curiosity, a round little belly, dimpled hands and tiny little toes. And the little bugger was staring straight back at him, making his noises and trying to smile with only half his round face actually doing so. Murdoc wasn't sure what he found more amusing – the fact that this half smile was the cutest fucking thing he'd ever laid eyes on or the fact that he seemed to be the center of the infant's attention whenever the little guy knew Murdoc was near. Though he'd read that they could hear voices in-utero, he never gave this information much stock until shortly after Alec had been born. Murdoc had sat there in the narrow hospital room with the then newborn Alec in his arms and the moment he had opened his mouth to speak, that little head whipped around and stared straight at him until he finally passed the baby back to Hailey, unnerved by it.

The odd conflicting thoughts and emotions he'd felt over this odd little thing with Hailey seemed to pale in comparison to the internal battle he was feeling over the reality of this stage of life. Part of him still wanted to run and run far away. Who could blame him? He had zero experience in the matter and up until recently had zero desire to really take this road. Hell, even several weeks later, he was still struggling with it all. How could he not? He'd lived his forty five year life to the fullest, shirking any and all responsibility. He could certainly say he held some fondness and attachment for the round little baby with the crooked smile but at the same time, he was utterly fucking terrified of it. That fight or flight reflex that had continued to rear its ugly head through the months still threatened to make itself known even now with the reality staring back at him. But he couldn't deny the fact that he was drawn to the infant. Curious about him. Alec was an amazingly quiet little baby. Murdoc had fully expected to get dick for sleep once Alec had arrived and he found that it was nowhere near as bad as he assumed. Of course he woke through the night for bottles or nappy changes, but for the most part he was a pleasant and easy to please baby who was perfectly content as long as at least one of his parents were within ear-shot.

Hailey appeared completely enamored with Alec. He reasoned this was entirely natural on her part. Maternal bond and all that rot. Every time he came across her, she always had the baby in her arms. Seeing her with the infant often made him acutely aware of what he'd been denied in his own formative years. Hailey too, he'd remind himself. He'd been born to a mother who abandoned him shortly after birth and Hailey's mother had died during her birth. Maybe this was why he didn't mind dozing in the patio chair with the infant cradled on his chest or why Hailey was always eager to hold and carry him as soon as he awoke, narrating their simple little existence within the small flat they shared. What Murdoc found truly amusing was Hailey's change in demeanor. She was a hard and somewhat cold woman who was very careful about who she shared any warmth and affection towards. She could be warm and soft when it suited her, but otherwise had always been no-nonsense. Having Alec brought out a part of her he never knew existed.

Things were so quiet and pleasant now. Murdoc never realized just how wonderful it was to live a simple and low key life, even if only temporarily. When they'd exited that dank and dreary Mexican hospital four months ago, they'd been anxious, unsure and directionless. One thing was certain, travel would be a must if they wanted to get out of Mexico before Murdoc got flagged by the Mexican government. Onward they'd gone, traveling back towards Europe. But not before Murdoc had discovered that Hailey had filmed the pirate attack with her cell phone. He'd watched the grainy snippet of film several times before finally editing it a bit with some music and uploading it onto the band's website. He'd received a bit of flak for that from both the Face-Ache and Noodle, but what the fuck ever. The fans would eat it up like candy.

Stu and Noodle had remained with them and it had been difficult to be annoyed by their presence. He'd needed all the help he could get. Hailey's injured leg meant she was wheelchair bound for a short while and he knew she'd eventually have to work on learning to walk again. While the surgeons had been able to save her leg, their repair work hadn't been as stellar as he'd hoped. A steel rod and surgical pins held the bone in place but in their zeal to repair the damaged leg, it had left her leg turned in. When it had finally come time to work on removing the cast and getting her back on her feet, she'd gone from four and a half months pregnant to pushing seven months. Fifteen pound weight gain and a bum leg greeted her when she finally attempted to take her first steps. Amazingly, it didn't deter her at all and she pushed herself to the point of exhaustion most days. Sometimes she'd allow them to help her, other times she swatted them away. They'd found different doctors along their travels to check her progress and other than one suggesting they re-break her leg to reset it correctly, most had been pleased to see how well she'd been faring. By the time they'd decided to plant themselves in France for the time, Hailey was over eight months pregnant and other than a slight limp to her pregnancy waddle, was walking without aid.

Murdoc had located two small flats with a tiny shared courtyard in the city of Paris. He probably could have easily found something more rural and out of the public eye, but in all honesty, he didn't think they'd be in France more than a year. And the flats were off a narrow residential road, tucked away down a small cobblestone alley. Surrounded by other buildings, they were shielded from the noises of traffic and people. Small and simple little flats each with a lounge, kitchen with dining area, a toilet and single bedroom. Initially, he was certain he'd get claustrophobic within the tight space, but once the group got settled in, he found it quite homey. He'd lived in smaller places, had he not? The Winnebago had been a quarter of the size and he'd been content as could be in that thing. Noodle and Stu occupied one flat with Murdoc and Hailey taking over the other. Had he looked for something bigger, it could have easily meant all of them sharing quarters. Sure, they'd always done that as a group, but Murdoc had realized he was more interested in finding some personal space for just them. He had wanted the solitude, even if only a foot of concrete separated him from his mates.

It had been a mild summer, the sunshine just barely slicing into their little private courtyard. Murdoc could hear the insects buzzing around him as they flitted from one plant to the next. Apparently Noodle had picked up a bit of a green thumb in her travels, the stucco walls adorned with hanging green plants, the cobblestones littered with decorative pottery filled with lush and vibrant flowers. It kicked up his allergies horribly, but figured if it gave Noodle joy to wander aimlessly and clip plants, who was he to tell her otherwise? Besides, even he could admit the foliage gave the small courtyard a helluva boost in appearance. Hailey and Noodle had also brought in some rather expensive wicker outdoor furniture and Murdoc had wasted no time in claiming one of the loungers as his own. And it was in this lounger he dozed – Alec sleeping across him – as he waited for the others to get their shit together so they could go for a walk to shop a bit and get some coffee. He expected the girls to take a bit of time, but Stu? The man primped and primed himself like a fucking woman. How fucking hard was it to send a brush through that unruly blue mop, throw on some deodorant and clothes and call it a fucking day?

Hailey emerged first, sunglasses perched on her nose and dressed casually in some cargo-style capri-pants with a plain cotton tank. She'd been living the last several weeks in loose lounge-wear and apparently had finally shed just enough of the extra weight to finally get into what she excitedly referred to as _real goddamned pants_. It wasn't like she'd turned into a whale or anything, so he couldn't really figure out why she'd been so desperate. It mostly looked like a lot of loose skin to him. Nothing a little toning wouldn't fix, right? She was curvier, which he reasoned was also normal. His gaze fell to her right leg, the scarring still raw and red. Most of the stitches had been removed and it was healed enough, but Christ it was an ugly wound. She paid no mind to it, seemingly happy she was able to wear something that actually had a button and zipper. He watched as she gathered the few things she felt they needed for their outing and this made him chuckle aloud without meaning to. It was like she was trying to cram their entire existence into that damned nappy bag. “Christ, woman, just toss a few spit up rags in there, a bottle, some nappies an' call it. You dun' need every bloody thin' under the sun!”

“What about toys?” she replied, looking up from the nappy bag. “He needs more than just the basics, yeah?”

“He's five weeks old, Poppet,” he laughed. “All he's gonna do is sleep, piss an' shit.” Rising from the lounger, he grimaced when he spotted the buckle and strap hell that was the infant carrier. He had no idea just what had possessed Hailey to buy the bloody thing. Aside from the hideous and supposedly trendy brown and pink coloring, the straps alone were a nightmare. He had stared at that thing for close to a hour when he'd stumbled across it amongst some of the gifts Noodle and Stu had given them, trying to figure out just how the straps and buckles worked and how the hell you were supposed to put it on (not that he'd be caught dead in the damned thing). “I'm not usin' that, just so you know,” he muttered gruffly, tossing the brown and pink monstrosity away from him.

Hailey merely shrugged as she grabbed the carrier and set it by the nappy bag. Though she said nothing further on the matter, Murdoc suspected she was biting her tongue. That had been another thing he'd been ill prepared for – the weird fluctuation of emotions the woman went through in the wake of Alec's birth. One minute, happy as a clam and then could turn into a fiery fucking bitch or a ball of tears at the drop of a damned hat. _This_ had been the shit Murdoc had dreaded. He knew it was hormonal and out of her control, but it still didn't make it any less unpleasant. He'd almost considered crashing on Stu and Noodle's sofa until the shit passed. Hell, she'd about ripped his fucking head off over not rinsing a damned dish just hours before. And now she was all smiles and laughter, as if the banshee he'd witnessed hours ago had never happened. It had left him confused as hell most of the time. Just what was he supposed to say or do that wouldn't lead to her turning into an emotional mess? Look at her cross eyed and she'd probably take a cheap shot at his damned bits. Sugary Beelzebub, she should have been happy he was actually helping her! He could easily just sit back and leave it all on her. He obviously cared enough if he was trying to take the brunt of the responsibility off of her shoulders. She should be kissing his fucking toes, not turning into a fire-eyed she-beast over trivial bullshit.

He frowned, dropping his gaze down to the infant who still dozed against his chest. Look at all the commotion you've caused, he mused bitterly. They were actually doing alright before all of this. This little accident had turned Hailey into Jekyll and fucking Hyde. He knew it would pass eventually but it sure as hell put him in difficult spots from time to time. And he had to keep reminding himself of this and the fact that she had no real control over it. He also kept in mind that her good moments were always pleasant and she seemed aware of his discomfort over all the changes going on around him. More than once he'd awoken to her teasing tongue and mouth or found himself blissfully accosted in the shower. Though these treats did little to ease his frustrations over the changes, they were enough to keep him from living out of a hotel for another month or until things finally went back to some level of normal. He despised changes to his daily routines and having an infant in the home was probably near the top of his list of shit to avoid. But he did agree to this, did he not? Not that he agreed to it willingly, necessarily, but once most of the options were off the table, he'd been left with a single option he'd not wanted to consider. Unwilling to let go of whatever it was he had with Hailey, it had left him little to no choice but to accept what was happening. Fucking hell, he'd not only gone soft, he'd gone fucking mental!

Eventually both Noodle and Stu emerged, chatting happily amongst themselves. Hailey appeared to have finally managed to zip the nappy bag and was slinging it over her shoulder. Right then, time to shove off. Murdoc got to his feet, still holding the infant. “There's a tall triple shot latte with my fuckin' name on it an' I'm headin' for it whether you lot are ready or not.”

Still holding Alec, he turned towards the narrow entry-way, leading the small group as they trailed behind him. Alec stirred occasionally but was otherwise quiet. He was an observant little thing. So quiet you'd think he was napping only to find him wide awake and taking in the strange new world around him. Murdoc had to thank his lucky stars they'd gotten such a quiet kid. He'd heard his fair share of screamers through the years, their wails like nails on chalkboard to his brain. Murdoc was quiet certain the universe was rewarding him in some way. Everyone else gets a screamer and he – the one who never wanted this in the first place – gets the quietest fucking kid on the planet. Talk about a cosmic slap in the face for those who bankrupted themselves struggling to make one of their own. Such was life, though, right? Those who wanted one more than anything often had to resort to expensive and invasive methods only to come out of it broke and empty handed for their efforts while people like him and Hailey manage to end up with one from one night of bad judgment. Yup, the cosmos sure loved playing fucking games.

Their destination wasn't a far walk from where they lived. The shadowed quiet of their private little world gave way to the busier and noisier parts of the city. The one thing Murdoc hated to acknowledge was how people barely gave them passing notice. They'd spent many years being noticed by an adoring public and while he did take note of a small few who stopped to stare as they walked down the narrow sidewalk, they were generally left in peace. Those who recognized them rarely ever approached them and he was quite alright right that. Yeah, it was nice when the occasional adoring fan came stumbling into their presence, quietly asking if they'd mind giving an autograph or quick snap from a cell phone, but they were few and far between. He appreciated the fact that the French respected their personal space and left them be. Both Noodle and the dim wit seemed to love their new-found anonymity. Murdoc struggled with it. He loved the lime-light. Loved being the center of attention. But at the same time, he also realized that he enjoyed those moments when he could just sit at some little cafe with Hailey and his mates and not be bothered.

Christ, he could smell the coffee already and the little cafe was still a good block away and around a corner. Quickening his pace, he put some distance between himself and the rest of the small group. They'd stop to shop or do whatever. Go right on ahead, he was getting his blasted coffee. He could already see the little cafe in the distance, their usual table still vacant. The barista had taken notice of him, approaching him with her note-pad before he even had a chance to lay claim to the table. “Deax grand latte s'il vous plaît,” he said, still grinning as Hailey took a seat beside him. The barista jotted down the request before turning to 2D and Noodle who were the last to arrive. 2D rattled off their orders, stammering and struggling through his horrible French. It was almost painful to watch. Murdoc glanced up at the barista, seeing thinly veiled impatience as the lanky twit tried to order a couple of espressos. 

After their coffees were ordered, the barista disappeared back into the cafe itself, leaving them alone. Noodle was looking around at the bustling city around them. “How long do we plan to stay here?” she asked softly as she unfolded a pair of sunglasses and pushed them onto her face. “I know we all agreed it best to remain here when Hailey couldn't travel any longer, but we never discussed where we'd go after that.”

Murdoc frowned. He hadn't given any thought about where they'd go after Paris. After traveling for several months and living a rather nomadic life, it had been nice to finally plant themselves somewhere. Paris was nice, sure, but his French was limited and Hailey's was non-existent. He knew they'd eventually move again, but at the moment he didn't want to deal with that kind of stress. “Eugh...not quite sure yet, Noods. Never thought that far 'head, actually.” His gaze dropped to the dozing infant still curled against his chest. There was a lot of paperwork ahead if he wanted to be able to travel further. He'd managed to arrange some travel documents for Hailey, but they were simply well done forgeries. He'd paid handsomely for them with promises they'd fool even the most scrutinizing eyes. Her drivers license was legit and there was also a Washington State birth certificate she'd managed to order from the state's vital statistics website, but her passport and a few other documents were nothing more than frauds. He could always acquire the same for Alec, but he reasoned it would make things more passable if the boy's documents were one hundred percent legitimate. As long as he and their boy passed muster, travel authorities would be less inclined to pick over Hailey with a fine-toothed comb. “I'll need t' get started on travel papers for Alec.”

The barista appeared suddenly, placing their coffees onto the table. Nodding his thanks, Murdoc scooped up the tall latte quickly. It was bitter but strong and he was okay with that. Enjoying the comfortable silence, he casually gazed around. The cafe was located in a busier part of the city, but it still catered mostly to the locals. He put his focus on the small bakery across the street. A cherry turnover sounded fucking stellar. The cafe offered up some pastries, but they were often over-priced and pre-packaged rubbish. Fucking hell, he could smell the turnovers from where he sat. Hailey caught his gaze, glancing over at the bakery. “You want me to pick something up?”

He cracked a smile. “Could you? You dun' mind?” She returned the smile and nodded, pushing herself to her feet. Still grinning, he pulled his wallet from his jeans and checked his cash. “Err....'bout a dozen cherry turnovers would be stellar, Poppet.” Alec stirred momentarily, peering up at Hailey as she took the cash offered. Murdoc watched as she counted the foreign currency and stuffed it into her pocket. “Pick up a brioche too,” he added.

Hailey disappeared across the street, her coffee abandoned at the table. Murdoc drained his cup before snatching up hers and taking a drink from it. Maybe he should order another? From across the table, Noodle was staring at him. She was smiling, so it couldn't have been anything bad, but still staring at him all the same. The Face-Ache was oblivious, chattering away about something Murdoc probably didn't give a toss about. Noodle seemed indifferent to whatever the idiot was babbling about also, drinking her coffee in silence and watching him. Murdoc returned the stare, shifting in his seat uncomfortably. He didn't really care to be ogled at like some side-show attraction. Tearing his gaze away from Noodle, he shifted his attention to the bakery. He could see Hailey through the glass inside, appearing to chat with someone else in line. Noodle's voice broke the small silence. “All the years I've known you, Murdoc, and I don't think I've ever considered what I'm seeing in front of me as a possibility.”

“C'mon, Noods, you've known me long 'nough, lovey,” he chuckled. “I'm not a complete bastard.” He figured she of all people would know this. He could still recall their late evening chats from the roof of Kong Studios. She'd bonded with them all in her own way, allowing the Dent-head and lards to dote over her like a child. With Murdoc, it had simply been providing her presence, hearing him out when something bothered him and he'd had nowhere else to turn. He flashed a small smile, looking down at Alec as his voice dropped to a whisper. “Sometimes, you just have t' let the walls down.”.

Noodle got up from the table, taking Hailey's vacant seat. “May I hold him?” she asked softly. Alec opened his eyes as Murdoc passed him over to Noodle. She smiled down at the infant, stroking his cheek. “From what Stuart told me, you let quite a few walls down with her. And based on what I saw when the Clouds had you captive, I'd say there's a lot more there between you two than you're willing to admit aloud.”

Murdoc merely grunted a response as he pulled out a battered pack of cigarettes. He tried not to think about those nightmarish moments. He could still hear 2D's sobs, Hailey's cries of pain and his own screams when he'd been so certain she'd been cut down. “Dunno what we have, t' be honest,” he muttered, lighting a cigarette. “Part of me is scared t' death of where thins' are goin' an' yet 'nother part of me is enjoyin' all these simpler thins'. I like bein' able t' get me coffee an' not get haggled by fans. I like bein' able t' just sit an' watch the telly while Alec naps an' know m' schedule's clear. I like havin' the companionship. Like havin' her close.” He paused a moment, chewing his lower lip. “An' yet...I'm scared that sooner or later, she'll grow tired of me an' want t' go back home.”

“It's been a while since you've had this, I know,” she said in a low voice. “Not many have been able to know what's beneath the showman.” She'd always been the intuitive one, had she not? In the wake his last failed relationship, it had been her words of comfort that had calmed the turmoil inside his head. He'd been an absolute horror to be around back then and yet she'd been the one who'd remained close, waiting for when he'd finally either break completely or come to his senses and actually talk. 2D and Russ had avoided him at all costs, unwilling to put themselves in the path of his rage. Noodle simply provided her presence and comfort, avoiding the random things he'd thrown at her and deaf to his slurred and nearly incomprehensible insults. She smiled again, glancing back over at the bakery. “The situation is different now, Murdoc. There's a lot more at stake and I don't think either one of you will be willing to let it go without a fight.”

He uttered a humorless laugh, stubbing his cigarette out with the bottom of his boot. It was nice to think they'd fight to hold onto whatever the fuck they had going on, but experience told him that it wouldn't take long for a partner to tire of him or vise versa. No matter how good the ass was, he could never keep it to just one. Monogamy bored him. He knew he was capable of enjoying something for a length of time, but always managed to fuck it up in some way – whether it was his own stupid mouth or some soft young thing wanting to ride his dick backstage. The last half arsed decent relationship he'd had simply fizzled, but there'd been quite a fair share of fuck ups on his end. Many of them, the woman never knew of. Fuck ups that had haunted him through the relationship out of fear they'd make themselves known to her. When things had finally ended, he blamed himself mostly. The more reasonable part of him had pointed out that their parting had been mutual, but it had done nothing to quiet the voice in the back of his head that insisted he was an utter fuck up and carried the bulk of the blame. Exhaling loudly, Murdoc flashed a small smile at Noodle before dropping his gaze down to Alec. “Reckon thins' are a bit different, Noods, but I dun' think it will change an'thin' really. I've never been good at this an' always manage t' fuck thins' up no matter how much I try not t'. It will only be a matter of time before she decides she's run her course with me. An' when that day comes, it won't just be a partner I've lost.”

Noodle sighed, adjusting the weight of the infant in her arms. “There isn't much I can say that I haven't already said to you before, but you can't keep dreading the worst. Considering all that has happened already and the fact that she hasn't left yet I think is very telling, honestly.” A smile broke across her face when Alec made a noise, one of his dimpled hands reaching towards her face. “You're older now. And though this cute little guy was an accident, he's forced you both to re-evaluate your lives and the directions you were going. I think being scared is completely normal, given the circumstances.”

He mulled over this, his eyes still on the baby in her arms. Noodle's words made sense, as they've always had. But it was difficult to shake the fear that eventually he'd wake up or come home and find Hailey and Alec gone. Part of him entertained the notion that he'd just pick up where he left off in his bachelorhood and carry on as if they'd never been a part of his life. It was just how he did things. And yet, he acknowledged that it wouldn't be as easy as he thought. He'd actually miss them and no amount of booze, drugs or women would change any of that. His vices had done nothing to smother the pain of losing someone else he'd once been close with. They'd done nothing to stifle the self loathing he'd felt over his hand in nearly losing Noodle. So what made him think they'd help him forget should Hailey decide to take Alec and go back to where she came from? He didn't think Hailey would restrict his access to the boy, but the last thing he'd need was giving her any reason to believe she had to.

Noodle perked her head up, looking across the street at the bakery. Murdoc followed her gaze, watching as Hailey darted across the narrow road with a box in her arms. Something in her expression alarmed him. Rising from his chair, he opened his mouth to speak, the words dying as she shoved the box at him and spun back in the direction of the flat. “Hailey?” She didn't respond, walking down the sidewalk as quickly as she could. Noodle and 2D were now staring, as confused as he was. Satan's balls, did someone cut in line or something? He stammered her name, looking down at the box of turnovers. She'd even forgotten the sweet bread. He frowned, looking back up at Hailey who was now just a speck in the distance. When Noodle uttered a noise of surprise, Murdoc found himself almost face to face with an unfamiliar man. . Taller than him but slim in build. Not much older than Hailey – four or five years older at best. He had close cropped dark hair and features that seemed almost too large for his face. Trailing behind him was a woman who seemed as confused as Murdoc, 2D and Noodle. Still taking in the two strangers, Murdoc cleared his throat. “Err....help you, mate?”

“Where'd she go?” the man demanded hotly. American, just like Hailey. No doubt a tourist passing through. Christ, the man was fired up. Had Hailey unwittingly stumbled across a past lover who was still bitter she'd dumped him? Murdoc examined the man carefully, only seeing dull brown eyes that did nothing to conceal his hate. The woman – who'd remained just behind the stranger – reached out, touching the man's arm. He jerked his arm away with a snarl, his eyes still locked on Murdoc. “Where'd that little bitch go!”

“Oi, watch your tongue, man!” Murdoc barked. “Just what the bloody hell do you need her for, an'way? She's gone home.” Sneering, he looked the man over. “Lemme guess, mate, she used you an' tossed you t' the side.” He cast a backward glance at Noodle and 2D, who were staring at the bizarre confrontation with wide and confused eyes. Alec was oblivious, squawking and giggling as he played with the loose collar of Noodle's shirt. “Take Alec back home, will you?”

The stranger watched with narrow eyes as the two walked down the sidewalk with the infant. “Tell me where she is,” he hissed as he flexed his hands. The stranger was almost vibrating in his rage. “You obviously have no idea what she is or what's she's done.”

“Humor me, you fuckin' toe rag,” Murdoc growled back. “We just wanted a nice lil' mornin' t' ourselves an' you come bargin' through, givin' her a ration of shit? Over what? She fuck ya an' chuck ya? Turn down a drink? C'mon man, there has t' be a reason you'd harass someone out of the blue an' try t' chase them down in the street.” The man's seething rage made Murdoc rethink his initial assumptions. This wasn't a scorned lover of any kind. Far from it. Much more personal and this hate was deep. Something that ate away at this man for years and years. Murdoc knew it himself all too well. He shifted his gaze to the woman who'd accompanied the morning intruder, seemingly as confused as the rest of them. Unable to resist, Murdoc smirked, lighting a cigarette. “Maybe she stole a toy in preschool?”

“ _She destroyed my family_!” the stranger shrieked. His raised voice had turned some heads, Murdoc only dully noting that they were now being watched by at least half the street. “Because of her, I lost my parents, my siblings and my fucking home.” The stranger took a deep breath, trying desperately to keep some level of composure but that grip was slipping with each ticking second. “My parents took her in. Fed her. Kept a roof over her head. And what does she do? Torched our home. Killed my little brother and another kid my parents were fostering. Spewed lies about my father.”

Murdoc allowed the words to sink in. He imagined almost every other possible reason for this intrusion, but certainly nothing like this. She'd mentioned numerous foster homes through her childhood, but had never revealed much in the way of details. “You sure you dun' have her confused with someone else, mate?” It was entirely possible, right? Though a far fetched possibility, still a possibility all the same. How many other children suffered as Hailey did? Could be a case of mistaken identity. And yet even as he chewed over this possible scenario, he'd seen the strange look on Hailey's face. Walled off and distant as she shoved the pasties at him and jetted off. Not only did she recognize this man, she'd made a point to get the fuck out of there. “Listen man, you're barkin' up the wrong bloody tree. It's been years, decades even. How can you be sure you even have the right person?”

Blinking, the man took another breath, exhaling loudly. “Her name is Hailey Wilson. She was placed with our family in nineteen-eighty-three. Several months into her stay, she decided to light our home on fire. Killed a toddler my parents were fostering and my little brother. Told everyone that my Dad was doing horrible things to her and the baby. My surviving siblings and I were split up through the state and my parents were sent to prison. And it was all _her fault_!”

“That was nearly three decades 'go, you nob,” Murdoc snapped. “She was just a wee tot an' had a'ready gone through hell an' back by the time she got dumped with you lot.” At least a hundred low blow insults rattled through his mind, itching to come out. Of course the man would think his parents innocent. Of course he'd blame the person he saw as responsible for losing his family, never mind that she was just a young little thing herself then. He didn't care about her or what she'd gone through, only that she was responsible for taking it all away from him. Who'd want to believe their parents were capable of the unthinkable?

“You must be the unlucky sucker who got stuck with her,” the man said in a strangely calm voice. It occurred to Murdoc that the man didn't recognize him. Both the dullard and Noods had been standing right there too just moments ago and the man never put two and two together. Granted, his focus was entirely on the fact that he'd run into the one person who'd been on his shit list since they were in primary school, but surely he knew who he was! The intruder turned to the woman, nudging her away from him. “Go back to the hotel. I plan to finish this.”

“Finish _what_ , exactly?” Murdoc cocked an eyebrow, confused by the man's words. If he thought he was going to track her down and hurt her, he'd have another thing coming. “Look mate, I dunno what you think you plan on doin', but I'm gonna tell you now that the police won't take kindly t' some Yank tourist causin' problems with their established locals.”

The man took a step back, giving Murdoc the once over. He knew that look alright. The bastard was sizing him up. The dim witted giant would be a fool to try and pick a fight. The local authorities would waste no time throwing his sorry arse into a jail cell before making arrangements to ship his ass back to where-ever the fuck he'd come from. The agitated intruder took a deep breath, exhaling loudly. “She owes my family thirty years. Owes Brian her life. Owes my parents an apology for her lies.”

The woman – who'd stood there quietly taking in the heated exchange – reached out and touched the man's arm. “We need to go back to the hotel, Chad. This won't accomplish anything.”

Murdoc cracked a cruel smile. “Might want t' take your woman's advice, _Chad_. You're a'ready in a losin' battle. Hailey's gone. She went back home. An' if you try gettin' froggy, you're gonna find yourself between a rock an' a hard place right quick. There'll be no closure for you, mate.”

The woman clutched at Chad's arm, pulling at it gently. She wasn't terrible on the eyes at all. Rather sad that she got herself with that nob. Murdoc felt a small stab of pity for Chad. From the overall looks of things, this man had tried to get on with his life and had run into an unwanted phantom of his past. He and his woman could very well be in France for an anniversary trip or honeymoon type thing. Trying so desperately to move on but being unable to. As far as this man was concerned, Hailey was responsible for his entire existence being demolished. Just as Hailey blamed social services for hers. Just as Murdoc blamed his father and brother. They'd all escaped their horrible childhoods and went on to become bitter and broken adults. Hailey was reminder of his ruin and he was a reminder of her own ruin. Murdoc looked the man over, seeing the small changes in his expression that told him the man was rethinking the situation. No doubt he wanted to be face to face with Hailey, to be given some sort of closure, but things had run their course and his chance was completely lost.

Murdoc fished his cigarettes out of his shirt pocket, lighting one. “Look, man, whatever you're lookin' for, you're not gonna get it. Not now, an'ways. Maybe instead of focusin' on harassin' Hailey, you should focus on treatin' your pretty lil' woman here t' the Louvre or somethin', yeah?”

Chad's enraged expression melted away and he looked around as if just noticing where he was for the first time. His face settled into a deep frown as he dropped his gaze to the woman still pulling on his arm. “I just wanted answers,” he muttered bitterly. “She took everything from me. She was never held responsible for what she'd done. They just locked her up in psych hospital for a few years and then sent her on her way again. My brother is dead. My sister was raped in foster care. My other brothers were moved across the country and not allowed to speak with any of us. They were still young enough to be brainwashed into believing our parents were monsters. My parents are still in prison...” His voice had become strained as tears glistened in his eyes. It was almost pathetic to watch the man come apart at the seams. It made Murdoc wonder if this Chad bloke had ever just let his emotions run their course. Had he bottled them all up and simply carried forward with the hopes he'd some day be face to face with the one he blamed for it all?

The woman turned her attention to Murdoc, flashing a small and apologetic smile. “I'm sorry he ambushed her like that and sorry we became a bother to you. He's struggled a great deal after what happened when he was a kid and running into her just brought it all back.”

“No worries, love,” Murdoc said, returning the smile. He looked over at Chad as he took a long drag from his cigarette. “I think it's time we went our separate ways, mate. Standin' here an' bickerin' like fools won't accomplish much of an'thin'. I'm not in the mood for a scuffle. It's early an' I haven't had 'nough coffee in m' system yet.” Whether Chad heard him or not, he couldn't say. The poor nob seemed out of sorts, unable to make up his mind over what he wanted at that point. Continuing to push the issue would do nothing more that agitate the man further and just plain piss Murdoc off. He wanted to be sure the man would walk away and disappear. The last thing he wanted to deal with was some broken fool of a man stalking them through the city so he could find a way to get to Hailey or worse yet, figuring out where they lived and potentially bringing harm to Alec. Emotions and anger made you do stupid things. Murdoc didn't know this tosser and who was to say the man wouldn't try to get to Hailey through their son? It didn't seem likely but not a chance Murdoc wanted to take.

The couple backed away, drifting restlessly down the sidewalk. The streets were much more crowded now that late morning had crept into mid-day. Still smoking his cigarette, Murdoc watched as the couple disappeared into the thick of bodies, vanishing from his view completely. Just as well. Huffing, he turned his attention back to the small table, grabbing what remained of Hailey's latte. He had to give himself a great deal of credit for how he'd handled the situation. It didn't come to blows. That was a fucking accomplishment! Oh he was itching for the toe rag to make his move or say something insanely stupid, but he managed to keep himself in check and diffuse the situation. He deserved an award! Or a blow job. He certainly wouldn't turn down either. Laughing to himself, he cast his cigarette aside and started his walk back towards home. Though he wondered a bit about the situation that Chad bloke spoke of, he realized it made no real difference. He'd done his fair share of stupid and dangerous things and he'd been old enough to know better. Hailey had been just a kid when all this had happened. Nineteen-eighty-three – that would put her at around five or six years old. Just who the hell holds a tot responsible for something like that? He shook his head, pushing the incident from his thoughts. It didn't matter. It was years ago. The man had been a kid himself when it had happened so it was a given he'd place the blame onto her.

Just ahead, standing just outside the little alley that led to their private little home, stood Noodle. She was looking him over, most likely checking to see if there'd been any sign of a fight. He merely flashed a smile and rounded the corner, hearing her step behind him as she followed. “Dun' worry, Noods, it didn't come t' blows.” He could almost hear her groan of relief at this revelation. They both paused in the courtyard, the sun finally slicing its way into their hidden little paradise. “How is she, love?” he asked, glancing at her over his shoulder.

Noodle shrugged, shaking her head. “I can't say. She's been pretty quiet since she got back. Stuart still has Alec. I think the encounter shook her more than it shook that man.” She frowned, her eyes shifting to the flat that Murdoc called home. “What was that all about?”

Sighing loudly, he pulled another cigarette out and lit it. “A reminder of thins' best left forgotten.”


	16. Chapter 16

He wasn't sure what it was that had awoken him. Had he heard a noise from within the flat? Groaning, Murdoc slowly opened his eyes and took in the darkened bedroom. As the darkness and shadows receded to the familiar shapes of the sparse bedroom furnishings, he rubbed at his eyes and sat up. It had surely been some weird random and unfamiliar noise that had shaken him awake. He couldn't place what the noise had been or even how long ago it had happened. Sleep was weird that way. For all he knew, he'd heard the noise in the recesses of a dream and it finally forced itself to his attention enough to wake a good half hour or more later. He scrubbed his hands across his face, still trying to make sense of whatever it was that had awoken him. He could hear another noise, something muffled by the walls of the flat. He shook his head and turned to Hailey's side of the bed. “Oi....Poppet...?” He stared at the vacant side of the bed, his still sleepy brain trying in vain to process why that side was empty. He reached out and touched at the sheets and pillows. There was a lingering warmth, but it was cooling. A glance at the clock told him it was a little after one in the morning and with a huff, he climbed from the bed and hurriedly yanked on a plain pair of lounge pants. There was some absent thought on whether they were his or Hailey's, but it didn't matter. The silence in the room was alarming and he turned his attention to the bassinet that rested mere feet from Hailey's side of the bed. He could feel his pulse racing as he moved closer to the small bed, a dull noise escaping from him when he realized that Alec wasn't there. The rest of the flat was dark, there were no other noises to indicate that Hailey might have gotten up to tend to him before returning to bed. And there was that blasted noise coming from outside somewhere.

“Hailey!” he barked loudly, the noise bouncing off the walls around him. When only silence greeted him, he rushed through the small flat, trying to rein in his internal alarms. The first thought that crossed his mind was that mental Chad bloke they'd had the confrontation with the previous day. Christ, what if that crazy fucker tracked them down to where they lived? He paused in the lounge and looked around the darkened room. The noise he was hearing – it was louder! He'd all but ignored the noise in his rising panic. And he realized he knew that sound. Murdoc cursed himself for not recognizing the sound sooner. Alec was a quiet baby, even when he cried.

Throwing open the front door, he took in the dark courtyard, scanning the layout and trying to see if he could catch a glimpse of Alec. He could hear him now, the boy no more than several yards away. “Alec?” Now that was stupid. It wasn't as if the boy would actually respond. There was a brief silence before the short little cries began again. Murdoc ventured further into the courtyard, the plants and furnishings nothing more than dark shapes hidden in slivers of light and shadows. He chewed his lip, scanning around the narrow courtyard, hoping to catch a glimpse of something – anything – that told him Alec and Hailey were close. Alec's odd little cries were not too far and Murdoc strained his ears to get a sense of direction. He was moving too close to the little alley that emptied into the street and he could feel the panic rising again when he realized that the cries were coming from that dark and narrow walkway. Moving into the darkness, he looked up towards the street. Just ahead of him was a dark shape and the dark shape was moving, rocking where it sat. Murdoc quickened his pace, finally seeing Alec laying on the cobblestone several feet away from the dark shape. He uttered a noise, picking the infant up. “What the hell?” he murmured, moving his hands over the little body. Still in his jumper and nappy, just as Hailey had left him when he'd been put down for bed mere hours ago. Down on the cobblestones – maybe a meter away at best – lay the blanket. Murdoc reached down and scooped the blanket up, wrapping it around Alec. It wasn't too cold, but certainly not warm. Alec didn't seem to notice or care, squeaking happily against Murdoc. This had to be the most easy-going kid on the planet. Satan knows how long he'd been out laying on the cobblestones and barely a peep out of him.

There was no time to ponder over the stellar qualities their kid got. He needed to find Hailey and figure out what the hell happened and why Alec had been left abandoned outside. Though he was consciously aware of the figure just a few yards ahead of him, he turned around quickly and rushed through the courtyard. He'd barely tapped against 2D and Noodle's door when it opened suddenly and he was face to face with a yawning Noodle. She was silent, looking him over carefully. He could only imagine how he looked, barefoot and clad in nothing but lounge-pants with his hair matted and disheveled from rolling straight out of bed. “Murdoc?” she muttered through another yawn. “What's going on? I thought I heard crying outside...”

“Dunno what's goin' on,” he responded, shaking his head. “Woke t' find Alec out here an' no Hailey.” He could offer no other explanation, watching as Noodle rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She turned on the small porch light, the dim bulb just barely lighting up half the small courtyard. Murdoc could feel the smirk curling onto his face when he took in her own disheveled appearance. It could have been the lighting, but he was almost certain he could see a mark at the base of her neck, hidden by her loose T-shirt. Tempting as it was to haggle her over whatever it was she and the dim wit may or may not have done, he needed to figure out what had become of Hailey. It was unsettling to acknowledge that he absolutely feared something horrible happening. The first thought that had sprung to mind upon finding them missing was that deranged Yank they'd encountered at the cafe. And though Alec had been found unharmed, it still didn't mean the bastard hadn't spared the boy simply because his beef was with Hailey and Hailey alone. But what would have possessed Hailey to even go outside with Alec in the first place? The front door to the flat had been locked and surely he would have heard something if the bastard had tried to force his way in. What the fuck would Murdoc do if the fucker actually hurt her or – worse yet – killed her? Damn all the demons in hell, he couldn't stomach the thought. He didn't want to think it possible, but given the man's state of mind, what was stopping him if he'd gotten the opportunity? It still didn't explain how he would have managed to lure Hailey out of the flat, but it was still a very real possibility. Without realizing it, Murdoc clenched his teeth, fighting the dark thoughts and the pit that had opened in his stomach. Though reason was screaming at him to keep his head and not dwell on the worst, he couldn't stop the darker thoughts from taking over. If she was taken from him, he'd never recover. All of civilization would feel his vengeance. No way in fucking hell was the universe going to give him something this good in his life only to take it away in such a cruel manner.

Noodle reached out, the sudden touch of her hand slamming him back to himself and startling him. Taking Alec into her arms, she gestured within the darkened flat. “Let me get Stuart. We'll see if we can't find her.” She disappeared into the little flat, leaving Murdoc standing at the doorstep. He could hear her moving through the flat, her voice carrying through as she attempted to rouse 2D.

Murdoc turned away from the front step, crossing the courtyard swiftly. He could still see the dark shape up ahead. Though the residential street outside of their hidden little paradise showed some signs of life, the shape was hidden well enough in the darkness to escape notice. He inched closer, the shapeless dark mass finally starting to take shape. Soft curves and angles, the tangled mass of hair only just catching the breeze from passing vehicles. “Hailey?” he whispered, kneeling down beside the still rocking figure. “Poppet, is ever’thin’ alright?” The figure moved, the tangled mass of hair parting and revealing a pair of wide green eyes that didn’t seem to see him. He shifted himself closer, reaching an arm out towards her. “Hailey?” She stared back at him as if she’d never laid eyes on him before. The only sound he could hear was a faint murmuring. She was rocking where she sat, huddled against the wall, her hands clawed against her drawn up knees. He wasn’t sure what to say or do, never before encountering a situation like this. She was too far withdrawn, her eyes wide but completely vacant. There was nothing he could see that indicated she’d been attacked so it was entirely possible he could rule out that demented Yank but he was still confused as to what led her to take Alec and wander outside. He reached out, whispering her name again. When his fingers brushed against the bare skin of her arm, he heard her utter a noise, much like how one sucks in their breath. Those wide and vacant green eyes fixed onto him, her soft murmuring never wavering. “What’re you doin’ out here, Poppet?” he asked softly, slowly circling his fingers around her wrist. “You need t’ get back t’ the house.”

From behind him, he could hear the Face-Ache and Noodle talking amongst themselves. Whether they could see him or not, he didn’t know nor did he care. He kept his focus on the shimmering eyes that stared directly back at him. He forced a smile onto his face, hoping like hell she couldn't see the confusion and alarm that seemed to vibrate through him. He wasn’t sure what he was seeing. Wasn’t sure what exactly was happening. Her wrist in his hand, he slowly began to pull it towards him as he stood upright. 2D’s reedy voice invaded darkness and Murdoc found himself cursing under his breath. “Did you find her, Murdoc? She a’right?”

She stiffened at the sound, another sharp noise escaping from her. He felt her arm go rigid before ripping free from his loose grasp. “No more,” she whispered shrilly. “No more!” She pressed herself against the stucco walls, a low noise coming from her, growing louder and louder. Murdoc felt his own nerve wavering when he realized she was staring at him in terror, tears glistening in her eyes before falling. “I saved her!” Her voice was strained, cracking as more tears fell. “Saved her!” she repeated, drawing back when he tried to reach out again. “Can't hurt her no more.” Murdoc raised his eyes towards the street. They were tucked away far enough to avoid catching anyone's attention, but for how long? He wondered if he should risk reaching out for her again. Whatever her state of mind was, trying to wrestle her back towards the courtyard might not be the best approach. The last thing he wanted was to attract unwanted attention from the few pedestrians that were out wandering at this ungodly hour, or worse yet – their neighbors. But what other options were there? He knew he had to do something – anything – to get her back inside. Behind him, he could hear both the dullard and Noodle shuffling uneasily as they tried to make sense of the scene before them. He reached out again only to draw his hand back when she flinched away from him with a gasp. Fuck it, it was now or never. Snatching at her arm, he hauled her to her feet. “Time t' get back inside,” he huffed as he threw his arms around her writhing body in an attempt to drag her across the courtyard. He could still hear 2D and Noodle muttering amongst themselves behind him. Maybe they could actually give him a fucking hand instead of standing there and staring at him like fools! Hailey was twisting and kicking in his arms, her raspy voice rising to a shrill scream within the quiet confines of the courtyard. Straining against the struggling woman, Murdoc felt a moment of alarm at how difficult it was to keep her under control. She was a lot stronger than he anticipated and it made him wonder just how much she was holding back when it came to their fooling around. Every muscle in his body seemed to be screaming at him as he tightened his arms around her waist, trying in vain to keep her from getting free. He winced when she shrieked, one of her hands connecting with the side of his face. “Gimme a fuckin' hand, you two!” he barked over at the two behind him as he struggled to keep her contained with one arm, slapping his hand over her mouth to muffle her rising screams. 

Both the dullard and Noodle were suddenly at his side and grappling at her flailing limbs. Holding her as tight as he dared, he slowly moved them towards the flats. He could feel her teeth scraping against the palm of his hand in an effort to bite, her screams dying down to labored grunts and whimpers. Murdoc occasionally glanced across the courtyard to ensure they hadn't attracted any notice with their frantic and flailing captive, hauling Hailey through the doorway and into the lounge. They continued to move as one, shuffling along through the narrow flat until they made their way to the bedroom. Murdoc hauled her across the bed unceremoniously and turned his attention to the narrow closet. Hidden within the chaos that he called his side of the closet was the battered gym bag full of pharmaceuticals. He was pretty certain he had some sedatives in there. Something injectable would be ideal. He could hear both Dents and Noodle struggling to keep her on the bed. Definitely something he could inject versus trying to force down her throat. Finding the old gym bag, he ripped the zipper back and started to rummage through it. He pulled out various vials, scanning over their labels as quickly as he could before tossing them aside. What could he give her? What if she had an allergic reaction to it? He hadn't given this any thought when he'd injected the Rohypnol into her, so why consider this now? Unless they wanted to all lay on the bed and hold her down until she passed out from exhaustion, the options were rather slim. 

The last vial lay at the bottom of the bag. He pulled it out and examined the label. Diazepam, eh? Better than nothing at this point. “Hold her still,” he barked as he prepared the drug. Noodle and 2D did as they were told as he tapped the side of the syringe to knock out potential air bubbles. Moving quickly, he climbed across the bed and used his weight to help hold her as still as they could. Her eyes were staring at him and at the needle. Eyes that didn't seem to see him at all. “Hey, Poppet,” he whispered hoarsely as he slid a hand down her arm. “Ever'thin' is gonna be fine...” He couldn't tell if she heard him or believed him for that matter. Hell, he didn't even believe it. Her cries had died down to panicked whimpers as she fought against the hands that held her. The arm was ideal but with her struggles, it would make getting a clean shot difficult. One wrong move could snap the needle off into her arm. Okay, so he'd need to find a new location. Still half straddling her, he inched his way down. They could either try to roll her over and jab her in the bum or stick her in the thigh. He could feel both Noodle and 2D staring at him and waiting for when he'd finally stick her. Massaging her thigh, he flashed a small smile at her before jamming the needle down. He emptied the needle and pulled it away, tossing it aside. It would take a few moments before it took effect and this meant the three of them would be stuck there trying to hold her until it started to kick in.

“How long,” Noodle panted as she strained to hold a flailing leg.

“Few minutes, give or take,” Murdoc muttered, smoothing Hailey's hair from her face. “It was the max dose for her size...” He didn't want to elaborate further because he didn't want to admit that it was a rough guess at the dose she'd need. He only recalled a little bit on how to take the drug and knew that weight played a part, but it could still be dangerous to max out the dosage. It could very well knock her out for days. And what if it was too much and she overdosed? Just how in the hell was he going to explain this to a hospital should they have to bring her there? She was beginning to relax beneath them, her breath becoming more and more labored as she attempted to break free of the bodies that held her. Good, it was kicking in and kicking in like a champ. Noodle was the first to draw back, watching as Hailey rolled her head side to side, eyes fluttering as the drug took over.

Noodle disappeared from the flat, leaving Murdoc and 2D standing at each side of the bed. Hailey had finally succumbed to the valium, eyes closed and body motionless on the bed. Murdoc still wasn't sure just what he'd witnessed. Just what the hell had happened? His mind dragged him back to that brief but harsh encounter with that Chad bloke. He didn't want to believe she'd be one to fall apart like this, let alone from a simple encounter. But what else could there be? She'd been quiet and distant through the afternoon afterward. He'd simply allowed her the space to sort herself out, assuming she'd get through it and the next day would be just like any other day. That was how he handled his own bullshit demons. Had he been too quick to assume Hailey handled hers in the same way? Christ, they'd been in close quarters now almost a year and he had felt pretty certain he knew the woman well enough. There'd been nothing in her routines that led him to believe she was imbalanced in any way. A little quirky in some of her daily motions perhaps, but nothing that screamed _head case_ at him.

Noodle reappeared with Alec in her arms, passing the infant over to Murdoc. The little guy seemed oblivious to what had just happened and cracked a crooked smile when Murdoc's face loomed over him. Noodle was now looking at the drugged Hailey. A strange and uncomfortable silence filled the room as the three of them stared at the woman on the bed. It was clear none of them were sure what to do or say. Never before had Murdoc dealt with something like this. He kept bringing his mind back to those moments he'd seen her huddled against the wall, rocking where she sat. She'd been muttering to herself, muttering about how she'd saved someone. This all went down after she'd run into that man. Everything had been going just great before she'd encountered Chad in the bakery. And just as she'd represented the destruction of his life as he knew it, Chad had represented a horrific past she'd tried to take control over. Imagine that, a wee child had found the balls to stand up to what was happening to her and used the one force she knew adults feared. Of course, he could be glamorizing her actions. It could just as easily been a case of a fucked up kid torching a house. Given her age, she most likely never intended for the fire to take lives. The actions most likely a cry for attention that went horribly wrong.

Noodle's voice broke the strained silence. “I can't imagine what was going through her head when she realized who that man was...”

“We won't know until she comes 'round,” Murdoc said through a massive yawn. “Fuckin' hell, that scared me half t' death.” He couldn't seem to place what had scared him more – her state of mind or the very real possibility she could have gotten them both hurt. What if she'd taken the baby beyond the alley and had abandoned him somewhere in the city? What if she'd been carrying Alec and stumbled out in front of a car? Numerous possibilities played through his mind of all the potential _what if's_. She could have gotten Alec hurt or killed. She could have gotten herself hurt or killed. What if this happened again? Christ, had he bitten off more than he could chew with this woman?

“Be thankful she didn't get far and left Alec where he could be found,” Noodle assured him, her hand on his arm. “I know you're irritated and scared, but try to remain as calm as you can for when she comes around. She may not even remember what happened.”

Murdoc grunted an acknowledgment, another yawn erupting from him. Alec had started to doze, the excitement of the night now done. Ready to go back to whatever dreams his little brain conjured up. Sleep was definitely in order at this point. He could tackle this mystery breakdown in the morning and hope that when Hailey woke up, she'd be back some some level of normal. Noodle was right, she could very well wake up with no memory of what had taken place and be caught completely off guard and on the defensive if he blindsided her with some verbal assault or accusation. Time to sleep, put this night behind them and start fresh tomorrow. Hopefully, Hailey would be cognizant when she came around and it would open up some dialogue on what she'd managed to keep so well hidden from him. He needed some assurance that this wouldn't be something that would rear its ugly head again down the road. If she was a risk to both him and Alec, then he'd need to know exactly what he was dealing with. Once he had that part figured out, he'd start to figure out what his next steps would be. “Well, I'm gonna go t' bed.” He cast a glance over at Noodle. “I'll keep you lot posted, yeah?”

Noodle gave a brief nod as she started to usher 2D towards the door. “We'd appreciate it, Murdoc. Have a good night.”

**********************************

Hailey awoke to the room filled with sunlight. She blinked against the brightness as she slowly pushed herself upright. She felt heavy and groggy and this alarmed her. Some lingering vestiges of a nightmare. Fire and fear were the only things she could clearly recall. Her head felt like it was full of cotton. Fuck, was she hungover? She couldn't remember them drinking much the night prior. She'd had a few beers, but nothing out of the ordinary and certainly nothing to warrant the overly sleepy and heavy feeling she awoke to. Shaking her head, she turned slowly to look over at the clock. Quarter past noon? Mid-day already? No goddamned way. “Holy shit,” she croaked as she shot out of the bed and grabbed her robe. She peered out of the bedroom to the narrow lounge. No sign of anyone, but the sun was out so it was very likely both Murdoc and Alec were having a little siesta in the courtyard.

She slipped from the bedroom and padded out into the lounge. There were signs he'd gotten up. Empty coffee-maker with his cup sitting beside it, some dishes in the sink along with a couple of bottles soaking on the counter. So he'd gotten up, fixed himself some coffee, fixed a couple of bottles for Alec and even made himself some breakfast. None of this was completely out of the ordinary, but it still didn't explain why he had made no effort to get her out of bed. It wasn't like she'd been up later than her normal schedule. Matter of fact, she was pretty certain she'd gone to bed at a reasonable hour. They both had. They'd retired some time around eleven last night. Was it possible the heavy and groggy feeling was from oversleeping?

Focusing on the coffee-maker, she grabbed the carafe and filled it with water. Make herself some coffee and then figure out just what the hell was happening. Something felt off. The flat was far too quiet and she couldn't see any sign of them outside. It was also possible that Murdoc had taken Alec to get some coffee with Noodle and Stu. Murdoc loved that little cafe down the road. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something was completely amiss. Okay, she needed to try not thinking on it too much. Make some coffee and enjoy the peace and quiet. Given how foggy and weird her head felt, some alone time would do her some good. She hated the heavy and clogged feeling in her head and body. There was also this bizarre mystery bruise on her thigh that she couldn't explain. It was tender and judging by the color, very fresh. She couldn't recall hitting it on anything. Granted it wasn't the first time she'd had unexplained bruises on her body. Sometimes shit happened. She'd probably banged her leg against something and didn't even realize. She wasn't necessarily a klutz, but hardly light on her feet either.

She dropped down into a chair at the dining table, nursing her coffee slowly. She was vaguely aware that she'd had some sort of nightmare, the fear and fire feeling very real. After the encounter with Chad in the bakery, the nightmare shouldn't have been a surprise. She had only a few snapshots of memories from her time in that home. How old had she been? Barely school aged, maybe younger. Chad had been one of the biological children of the large family. Two of the five or six were adopted, if memory served her correctly. And Chad's father had been just another monster in a long list of monsters the state had paid to care for her. Chad's mother just another blind and stupid wife who refused to acknowledge the depravity happening just under her nose. The damned kids were none the wiser, most likely not caring so long as it wasn't them. Another family who saw her as a paycheck and as something to fullfill their darker desires. She still couldn't figure out just how Chad had recognized her and yet somehow he had. And it was thirty years of pent up rage and pain that surfaced when he realized who was he standing behind in line. Fuck it all, she needed to stop stewing over it. It had triggered too many old and nearly-forgotten emotions. Triggered a restless and nightmare-plagued sleep of old memories she'd buried decades ago. She didn't want to think about it anymore. Uttering a small sigh, she continued to drink her coffee and doze in the patch of sunlight coming through the windows. This was nice. Peaceful, really. She'd almost forgotten that such moments existed.

The front door opened, Murdoc stepping through, no Alec with him. He looked at her briefly before pulling the door shut behind him. “You're up,” he said in a flat tone. She watched as he stepped through the lounge and took a seat in another chair at the table. Something was definitely up. There was no smile on his face, no jovial tone. Her eyes traveled across his face, seeing bruises and what looked to be red, scabbing welts along his jaw and neck. He took no notice of her eyes on his face, pulling a battered back of cigarettes from his shirt pocket. Lighting one, he pulled the ashtray closer to him, elbows on the table. “Sleep well?” he asked softly.

“Not really,” she muttered. She couldn't take her eyes off the bruises and scratches that marred his jaw and neck. Nothing in his demeanor indicated he was angry and this made her feel only minor relief. It still didn't explain the marks on his face or the strangely calm expression. She chewed against her lower lip, shaking her head for emphasis. “What's going on?”

“Do you remember an'thin' 'bout last night at all?” he asked in a low voice. “I dun' mean our trip t' the cafe or an'thin' like that. Do you remember gettin' out of bed in the middle of the night?”

Hailey frowned, now confused. She'd gotten out of bed in the middle of the night? Had she been sleepwalking? She could feel him staring at her as she shook her head. “Sorry, I don't.”

Murdoc sighed as he leaned back into his chair. “So you dun' remember an'thin' at all? Gettin' out of bed, leavin' Alec in the courtyard an' hidin' in the alley?” When she shook her head again, he scrubbed his hands across his stubbled face. “I'm 'fraid I am in over my head, Poppet. I dun' know how t' approach this. We found you out in the alley last night. You went fuckin' mental when we tried t' get you back inside.”

Hailey found herself too stunned to speak. She wasn't sure what she could say to this. She remembered them going to bed and then bits of pieces of a nightmare, but nothing of leaving the flat altogether. And she'd taken Alec with her? What if something had happened? She scanned over his face slowly, taking in the bruises and nasty welts. So those had been from her then? He continued to stare back at her, his face still a mask of no emotion. He was simply waiting for her response, something to ease what she assumed was a confused and frazzled mind. “Is Alec okay?”

He grunted a response with a nod of his head. “He's fine. Left him over with Dent Head an' Noods so we could talk a bit.” He sighed again, taking a drag from the cigarette. “You were a right mess, love. Took all three of us t' get you back t' bed.” The strangely blank expression had finally given way to concern. She could see it plain as the nose on his face. He was concerned and most likely trying to figure out what the next step should be.

She dropped her eyes to the table, unable to meet his gaze. The realization that she'd unwittingly put Alec in danger alarmed her. The realization that they'd all seen her in this state alarmed her. Her stomach felt knotted, the coffee she'd drank now risking a return trip. What if Stu and Noodle had convinced him to cut his losses with her? Convinced him she was too much trouble? The idea of them deciding to dump her back in the states and leaving her there made her stomach knot. They'd look out for each other and Alec, but she was the outsider, right? Couldn't exactly hold any ill will towards them if they chose to do that because she could admit that she'd consider the same if the roles were reversed. Protecting Alec was the first priority and then themselves. A low groan escaped from her as the bile rose in the back of her throat. Just what the hell would she do if they dumped her back state-side and took Alec? Fucking hell, she needed to quit thinking about this because so far, he's said nothing about ditching her. But fuck it all, it sure as hell hurt to even think she'd lose Alec over this. And not just Alec – all of them. They were her family too.

“Has this happened before?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Hailey slowly nodded her head. “A few times.”

Though it was barely noticeable, she caught the faint twitch at the corner of his right eye. This was it, folks. She was too much trouble and was about to find herself with a one way ticket back to the states. It had been years and years since the last time it had happened and she truly had believed they were behind her. How long has it been – eight years? Ten years? It had happened after she'd been prescribed some anti-anxiety medication. The meds had been short lived because she hadn't cared for how they'd made her head feel. She'd so wanted to believe that they would be a thing of the past. She let out a loud and heavy sigh, finally raising her eyes to meet his. He said nothing at first, staring back at her before exhaling and lighting another cigarette. “D'you think it had t' do with yesterday? Runnin' in t' that Chad bloke?”

She could only nod her head. It was the only thing she could think of. Things had been going wonderfully for her otherwise and it shouldn't have come as a surprise that this happened seeing that running in to that bitter and hateful man had stirred a lot of emotions she hadn't felt in years. It had been a massive shock to the system when she'd realized who the man was and it had been followed by low grade panic when she'd tried to remove herself from the situation only to have the man follow her out of the bakery. Christ, what if she'd hurt herself or Alec? This was what bothered her the most – knowing she'd unwittingly put Alec in danger. This alone made her almost moan aloud. If it happened again and she somehow got Alec hurt or killed, she'd never forgive herself. And no doubt Murdoc wouldn't either. If he did decide to part ways with her and take their son, she wouldn't blame him at all. And maybe that was what needed to be done? She couldn't guarantee this wouldn't happen again. There were also the injuries on his face, injuries that were from her. While he never went into detail on how he got them, she was pretty sure it happened in their struggles to get her back into the flat. She opened her mouth to speak finally, feeling a strange series of emotions that caused her throat to go tight and eyes burn. “If this is too much for you, I'll understand completely. Just please don't keep Alec from me...”

Murdoc cocked an eyebrow. “Shockin' as it was t' see, Poppet, I have no plans on castin' you out.” Standing up from the table, he turned to grab his mug and another cup of coffee. “Reckon we all have our demons,” he continued, “an' I'm certainly not goin' t' fault you for somethin' outa your control.” He reclaimed his seat and sipped at his coffee carefully. His words did little to put her mind at ease. Sure, he said this now, right? Much like her, he generally enjoyed living his life with as little complication as possible and something like this certainly complicated things. A lengthy silence passed between them before he finally cleared his throat and spoke. “Have you considered therapy?”

Hailey nodded her head slowly. She'd lost count of the money spent on therapists through the years. The larger issue had been finding one that specialized in her kind of trauma. Most just were general therapists and counselors who had textbook responses to the horrific things she'd told them. One had suggested she seek a specialist, but they were difficult to come by and often were never covered by her insurance. She'd gone on and off through the years, but had never felt that they'd helped much. “I've had a fair share of therapists,” she whispered. “They rarely help.”

A strange chuckle erupted from Murdoc. “Not gonna disagree with you there. Last one I dealt with suggested I check myself in t' rehab. How was I supposed t' make Gorillaz bigger an' badder than ever if I was locked up in group therapy sessions reliving my glory days?” Still laughing, he rose from the table again and gestured for her to follow. “But seriously, Poppet, this time I think it's necessary. If an'thin', t' help you sort out your feelins' over runnin' in t' that toe rag.”

She followed behind him as they made their way to the front door. Part of her knew he made sense, but just where could she find someone in fucking France? Her French was limited to a few simple words. She could say hi and explain that she spoke English, she could order food, but that was literally the extent of it all. And did she really want to relive her personal hells again? “And if I say no?”

He paused at the front door, his expression serious. “Then I reckon there isn't much left for us. I know it's out of your control, Hailey, but this was pretty fuckin' serious. If you dun' do it, I'll help arrange for you t' go back home an' we can hammer out visitation details at a later date.”

Hailey let out a heavy sigh, unsure of what more she could say. There was no questioning what he meant by the last remark. It would be stupid to question it or argue. What choice did she have? If she refused, he'd dump her back in the states and take Alec to go where-ever he decided to go. The idea of being at a man's mercy fired her up worse than anything, but what other options did she have? There'd be little avenue to fight in her home turf because Alec wasn't a US citizen. Murdoc was listed on the birth certificate and had witnesses to her instability. The only option left was to agree to his terms. She had nothing against therapists, she just felt that most were useless. Rather hard to be open about the shit you went through when all they can offer is some canned response pulled straight from _Psychology Today_. How soon did Murdoc expect her to act on his ultimatum? Did he forget her French was limited to a few words and phrases? “Who could I call? I doubt there's a long line of English speaking therapists in Paris.”

“We'll find someone,” he said in a matter of fact tone, leading her out the door and into the courtyard. “Keep in mind you Yanks are the only ones who think only knowing their native tongue is somethin' t' be proud of.”


	17. Chapter 17

He veered the small compact car through the narrow roads, some just barely big enough for the tiny little car to fit. Murdoc questioned himself and why he'd talked Hailey into going for a drive with him. She was silent in the passenger seat, looking out at the city that passed them by. She'd complained of a mild headache earlier and he'd been pretty certain she'd refuse his offer to take the car out for the day. Alec was in his carseat, babbling away happily as he watched the world from the back window. It had turned into a beautiful day outside and he had wanted to simply go for a drive. While Hailey had gotten Alec ready for their little outing, he'd went to work packing the few things they'd need for their little trip. A nice little outing to enjoy the chilly yet mild weather and some time for just themselves had sounded spectacular and though Hailey initially hadn't felt too up for it, Murdoc could see the small smile on her face as some of the older parts of the city breezed by her window. Eventually, they were outside of the city and passing through some more residential areas. Newer parts of the city that were more their own suburb. Homes that were modest but still smacked of wealth and style. Murdoc found himself eying them with a hint of appreciation. It would be nice to get some bigger lodgings. Some place where they could plant themselves more permanently. And while France was nice, he realized if and when they decided to find a more permanent home, he'd want to look back in England.

It had been nearly four months since Hailey's episode. Though Murdoc had been confident that they'd find an English speaking therapist, he'd found that they were actually quite difficult to come by. It had taken the better part of two weeks to find one that could speak fluent English and Murdoc had been all but ready to give up by the time he'd located someone. Once they'd located someone, Hailey went from there to make the proper arrangements and started going once a week. Murdoc couldn't say it was a cake walk. Not by a fucking long shot. The first month or so had been the most difficult. Hailey would return from her appointment with red and puffy eyes, sometimes quiet and other times unable to shut up as she busied herself around the flat. Nights were plagued by her tossing and turning, sometimes accompanied by frantic whimpers and murmurings he couldn't quite hear. Sleep hadn't come easily for either of them and he had imagined it was much more difficult for her. The therapist had insisted on digging as deep as she could, peeling away the layers and revealing the years and years of abuse Hailey had just barely managed to keep buried through her adult life. And though sleep hadn't come easy for him, it still gave him the chance to rest and restart the following day. Hailey wasn't as lucky, sleep bringing nothing but pain for her as she relived her childhood hell in her nightmares, leaving her moody and exhausted the following day.

It was after a few other incidents that the therapist finally agreed that medication was in order. Mostly small things, but alarming to him all the same. Moments when she'd be looking at him and he was certain she didn't recognize him or even see him for that matter. Moments he'd catch her staring at Alec with both confusion and curiosity, noticing that he'd noticed and quickly moving away from the infant. Then there had been the time he'd awoken to realize he was getting head – some fucking good head at that – and wanted to simply lay back and enjoy it, but something had bothered him. Hailey had a specific technique. Something about the way she moved her tongue and her hand. He knew it well. Though it was clearly Hailey down there swallowing his cock, something had seemed crazily off about it. The technique was wrong. Everything about it felt different, even if it did feel good. Christ, he'd so wanted to just relax and enjoy it, but the little things different about it had also triggered alarms within his head. He'd reached down and slowly moved his fingers through her hair, almost as if reassuring himself that this had, in fact, been Hailey. It was then that she'd finally moved away, raising her head up to look straight at him. The raging erection had damned near fallen flat within moments. He hadn't been sure just what he'd noticed, but the woman staring back at him was not the Hailey he knew. There'd been some random thought over Invasion of the Body Snatchers and this had almost made him laugh uncomfortably, but her cold and dead stare had him frozen in place and unable to speak.

The incidents had shaken him enough to contact her therapist. He'd even attended her following appointment to explain what he'd been witnessing with her. Bragging about his sex acts were one thing, discussing it with someone earnestly was another. It had made him extremely uncomfortable. He shouldn't have had any issue with talking about this but strangely, it really bothered him. Satan's balls, how the hell was Hailey able discuss the horrors she'd gone through as a kid when he could barely stammer about a killer blow job? But as uncomfortable as it had been, he'd known that the blow job hadn't really been the point. It had been the cold and detached look on her face. The way she'd handled him as she took him all in. How everything about it felt off and wrong and it had left him conflicted as hell because he'd enjoyed it enough to finish, but had felt completely out of sorts after she'd pulled away. What had also been frightening as hell had been the fact that Hailey had no real memory of doing this and it was apparent that this had alarmed her just as much as it had alarmed him.

For the most part, the medications didn't seem to effect Hailey in a negative fashion. The worst complaint she had being horrible dry mouth. Murdoc wasn't even entirely sure what the shrink had prescribed to her. Hailey had mentioned an anti-anxiety medication, but there was another bottle tucked away in her purse, a bottle she sometimes stared at with a conflicting look on her face. He suspected that particular bottle was the primo shit that kept her in check. Clearly the meds helped because all the strange behaviors he'd taken notice of seemed to disappear shortly after they'd been prescribed.

Pushing the little compact forward, he took a left at a fork in the narrow road and soon the residential neighborhoods were behind them. Fields and pastures opened up before them, livestock grazing lazily and watching as the car shot by. The lazy mid-day drive was necessary. Murdoc wanted away from the city and the prying eyes of their friends. He wasn't entirely sure how or what he'd planned to do, but felt some solitude with just them and Alec was in order. From the backseat, Alec babbled happily in his carseat as he watched the world fly by from the back window. Murdoc had taken the time to pack the nappy bag, a small cooler with some food and some other things that were necessary. He could feel the low level tremor in his belly, his mind dragging him back to a time when he'd been so fucking happy on his own, able to do his own thing. He wasn't sure if he missed those days or not. He could admit some of the most recent responsibilities in his life sometimes exhausted him, but he had come to realize that he enjoyed the directions his life had taken. Hailey's issues had come out of left field for him and the old flight or fight reflex had reared its ugly head again, but with the threat of losing both him and Alec, she'd taken the necessary steps to address them and so far, things were going well.

He stared ahead at the road, lost in thought. Any normal bloke would have hit the hills upon finding out their woman was a bonafide head case. What did this say about him? He had his own fair share of demons, right? His childhood had left its own mark in a different way and it had taken years to come to terms with it. Hell, there were times he wasn't so sure he'd come to terms with it. There were times he'd flown off the handle over petty little things that generally plagued every other adult person in life. Faucet needed to be fixed? Let's lose our shit and throw the fucking spanner at it! When his moods were really sour, he consciously made a point to keep some distance between himself and Hailey so he could collect his head. The last thing he'd wanted was to do something or say something that could hurt her, or – Satan forbid – Alec.

Two peas in a pod, he mused with a small smile. He slowed the car down to take the coming right hand turn onto the gravel road, still lost in thought. What else could be said about them? He was a hot tempered arsehole and she was a fucking nutter. Match made in whatever netherworld existed, yeah? It was an interesting pairing, no doubt. Christ, did Alec really stand a chance being raised by them? He supposed they both were well aware of their limits when it came to their patience and their parenting skills and worked together to make sure if one was incapable, the other could pick up the slack. Alec clearly didn't give a toss, always smiling and laughing whenever one of them came into view. Always happy to be carried around by one of them. The infant showed no preference, which did surprise Murdoc a little. He'd always assumed babies preferred their mums, but Alec was just as happy to see Murdoc as he was Hailey. Perhaps his kid was an anomaly? Murdoc certainly wasn't going to complain about it. If anything, he was amazed with himself on how he'd taken on these newer responsibilities in life.

The pastured country-side soon disappeared as they cruised through a small village. From the passenger seat, Hailey looked around curiously. She'd admitted that she'd never traveled outside of the states and had been fascinated with their travels over the weeks and months since leaving Point Nemo. While most birds gushed over Paris being the city of love, or whatever the fuck they called it, Hailey simply saw a grand city she'd never been to before and loved the historical aspects that surrounded her. It was humbling seeing neighborhoods and buildings that dated back to the dark ages. The closest she'd ever gotten to history had been visiting some of DC and Virginia when she was fresh out of college. Murdoc felt some pride in knowing he was able to give her these memories. Their destination was still a little while ahead of them and though it was a chilly November, he reasoned that the cooler weather would be forgotten once she laid eyes on the small coastal town he'd planned on taking them to. Though he'd considered taking her to the southern coast to see St Tropez or even Cannes, he'd discovered the drive would have been hell and opted for someplace a little closer. St Malo won out after he'd searched a bit on Google and looked up the history of the little town. Beautiful beaches, a wall surrounding the city that had once been protected by fucking pirates and plenty of shops and eateries to keep them occupied for the afternoon. What a place! And the best part of all – it was low key enough for them to enjoy it without much fan fare over his appearance.

Murdoc had managed to keep a pretty low profile since all the chaos of the Escape To Plastic Beach Tour. Occasionally, he and 2D would browse the entertainment rags in the hopes of finding whispers about Gorillaz, but it appeared that they'd faded off into the sunset, much like they'd done shortly after the Demon Days album. Both had decided they were okay with this, happy to enjoy their quiet and simple lives with their partners, though Murdoc cringed every time he laid eyes on the Dent-Head and Noods being all soft with each other. As much fun as it was to give Noodle a complete ration of shit over her little thing with that dim-wit, he couldn't get used to seeing them together and most likely never would get used to it. Yeah, she was an adult and could make her own decisions, but why did she decide to bone Tusspot? As smart and quick as she was and she had to go and hook herself up with a man who had more teeth than brain cells? How would Russel handle this new development? He wouldn't handle it, that's what. He'd be on the war-path and out for the lanky bastard's head. 2D would have to run for his fucking life! This thought made Murdoc grin as he accelerated the little compact down the country road. Oh what a sight it would be – watching that lanky son of a bitch hauling arse across France to get away from Mr Mom himself.

He chuckled aloud at the vision in his head and slowed the car a bit as a sign approached, indicating their destination. Okay, so they were at least a good hour or so away from St Malo. It was a four hour drive total and though Murdoc wouldn't have argued too much if Hailey had insisted on driving, he'd wanted to get their as soon as he could. They'd even gotten an early start so they could get their by mid-day. He wasn't entirely sure he'd be up to the long drive back and pondered over the hotel choices he'd glimpsed in his research of the city. Maybe find a nice little chateau and hole up for the night. There were a few he had in mind, one of which had a grand view of the ocean. He wouldn't mind some peace and scenery, that was for sure.

Hailey had been quiet most of the car ride. Under normal circumstances, they usually engaged in easy conversation while out and about in the car, but this time around he was glad for the silence because it gave him a chance to think things through. Just as they'd agreed so many months ago, she pretty much took care of both him and their son. She took up the domestic duties, handled most of the parenting duties and even took care of the financial bullshit he couldn't be arsed with. He normally had an accountant that handled all that bullshit, but Hailey had an eye for this kind of stuff and so it was only natural for him to see if she was willing to take over the bills and other monetary bullshit so he could save some money by letting go of the accountant. Oh, he'd need the old sod to handle taxes, sure, but he wouldn't have to worry about another monthly bill until then. She took on the extra duty without complaint, much to his surprise. In exchange for her basically handling all of his adult responsibilities, he made sure she didn't want or need for anything. Though he could spend it faster than he brought it in, she made sure he had plenty of play money on hand while squirreling away whatever she could.

How the hell had he fallen into this partnership so quickly and easily? Their personal issues aside, he was amazed at how natural it felt. It had been years since he'd successfully cohabited with and tolerated a woman's company. He reasoned it was a natural progression of things once he'd realized how much he enjoyed having her around. She wasn't overly needy or clingy, which made him almost gag with relief. She took on whatever duties he asked of her without question or complaint and was always more than happy to drop whatever she was doing for a shag. And while he generally left most of the parenting duties to her, he found that taking care of Alec wasn't necessarily as bad as he'd assumed – apart from nappy changes when the little guy blew up his shorts. There was absolutely no way Murdoc would get used to _that_. He looked forward to when they could work on toilet training the tot because one could only dry heave so many times before something finally decided to come up and the last thing he wanted was to lose his stomach all over the boy.

St Malo could be seen just ahead, their destination now having the both of them antsy and eager to park so they could get out and stretch their legs. Hailey quietly took in the massive walls and cobblestone streets as he plunked the car into a narrow parking stall near some shops and shut the engine down. “Touchdown,” he said with a small laugh as he unbuckled his seat-belt. Hailey still continued to peer around the area, the corners of her mouth twitching into a small smile.

“Can we go to the wall to see the ocean?” she asked as she opened up the back doors to retrieve Alec from his car-seat.

“Soon,” he murmured gruffly, lighting a cigarette and retrieving a briefcase from the boot. “Dunno 'bout you, Poppet, but I'm fuckin' famished. Let's find a place t' get some drink an' food, yeah?” He could see her staring at the briefcase curiously, but she said nothing further as he secured the car and started to walk towards the little restaurant just across the street from them. Murdoc clutched the handle of the briefcase in an iron grip, feeling only a minor tremor in his belly as he went through the mental checklist of what was secured in the little leather case. Though part of him insisted this would all have a positive outcome, another part of him kept whispering in the back of his head that this was a wasted effort and he was stupid to even consider such a thing.

The inside of the little eatery was warm and welcoming, a portly little woman who may or may not have been old enough to be their mother greeted them cheerily in French and gestured quickly for them to follow. Murdoc took Alec into his arms as Hailey claimed a seat first before he sat himself down, smiling kindly at the woman as she passed them menus. Hailey chewed at a fingernail as she perused through the simple two page menu. “Damn, I can't read this,” she whispered dismally, flashing an apologetic look over at Murdoc. “Can you? I just want a beer and maybe something simple – like a sandwich.”

Cracking a smile, he skimmed over the menu. Some of it took a moment for his brain to connect the words with their English counterparts. “Deux bières s'il vous plait.” He glanced through until he spotted their sandwich options. A sandwich sounded decent enough for him as well. “Puis-je avoir quelques sandwichs au jambon?”

The woman smiled as she jotted down the orders and disappeared from them to send it to the cook in the back. Hailey relaxed into the chair, a sigh escaping from her as she closed her eyes a moment. “Oh god, I'm so stiff from riding in that car so long.”

“Christ, woman, _you're_ stiff? I'm the one who did all of the driving!” He erupted into a good-natured laugh as he moved Alec to his lap, the infant peering around him in what Murdoc could only assume was wonder. When the woman returned with two tall lagers, Alec squealed shrilly at her, grinning broadly and flapping his arms, which caused their waitress to squeal in return and babble to the infant in French as she smoothed his fuzzy hair back. She said something as she looked across the table at Hailey. Murdoc could see Hailey's brow twitching as she struggled to piece together what the woman had told her. It was pretty clear Hailey had absolutely no clue whatsoever. The waitress appeared to catch that there was a language barrier. “Your baby....very cute.”

“Ah...merci,” Hailey replied in turn, smiling kindly. Alec was still grinning at the older woman, little squeaks and grunts coming from him. Murdoc passed the infant over to Hailey as she pulled a bottle of formula from the nappy bag. Alec went to the bottle almost instantly, resting comfortably in the crook of Hailey's arm, his little hands on the sides of the bottle as he got his fill, eyes half mast. The little guy would be out cold in no time.

Their food arrived a short time later, the hot melted sandwiches making them both groan. He hadn't realized how hungry he truly was until that sandwich was placed in front of him. Alec dozed off completely and Hailey slowly laid him down and secured him in his carrier so she could eat her own lunch. Given the time of day, Murdoc knew the tot would sleep at least a good hour and he reasoned this was plenty of time to do what he felt necessary. Hailey had started into her sandwich, a slow pleased moan escaping from her as she chewed. The sandwich was fucking stellar, there was no other way around it and Murdoc found himself devouring a good half of it before remembering just what he'd been plotting. Chasing his food down with the lager, he leaned back in his seat. Hailey was still caught up in eating her meal, shoving the pickle aside and off of her plate, which brought gruff laugh from Murdoc. She hated pickles, something he'd figured out shortly after her arrival at Point Nemo. Murdoc enjoyed them from time to time depending on what he was eating and always kept a jar on hand. He'd been snacking on some small kosher dills when he'd approached her and she'd promptly rebuffed his advances with hissed threats of bodily harm if he didn't brush his teeth, use mouthwash and wash his hands before he even considered touching her. Initially, he'd thought she was allergic to them like the Dent-head was, but figured out that she simply had an immense dislike for them. She couldn't stand the smell of them or the taste.

Mulling over all the little things he'd learned about her in over the course of their time together, he paused through his sandwich to grab the briefcase, which was tucked away by his feet under the table. He said nothing as he opened it up quick and pulled some paperwork out. She was watching him now, her brow furrowing in her rising confusion. Still silent, he closed the case and dropped it back to his feet. After quickly checking the two stacks of paperwork, he peered up at her and set it by her plate. “Read these,” he said quickly, pulling the stacks back to reveal the last pages. “If you 'gree, sign here an' here.”

Hailey pushed her plate aside and took up the stack of documents, looking it over carefully. She was silent, her brow only twitching on occasion as she slowly read through the packets. He felt they were pretty straight forward and wondered what her reaction would be. She slowly read through them until she got the the last pages. After a small pause to take a drink from her lager, her eyes surfaced from the documents with a strange and pensive expression. “Murdoc, this is a prenup.”

“That it is,” he muttered softly, taking the last bite of his sandwich. The silence that followed felt strange to him and he wondered just what she was thinking in those moments. Washing his food down with the last of his lager, he reached across the table with a trembling hand. “Had my legal eagle back home draw them up. Figured it was best t' cover our arses, know what I mean?”

She flipped through the documents again, skimming through the legal jargon that Murdoc had read twenty times over since his solicitor back home had mailed the documents just a few weeks prior. He hadn't any fucking idea just when he'd planned on bring it up, but figured it had to be done soon. Just as they'd discussed back on Point Nemo, he'd wanted to ensure everything and everyone was legally protected. Thanks to Hailey's keen sense of numbers and her ability to budget properly, he was worth quite a bit now and without that stack of documents, Hailey could easily be entitled to a significant portion if they decided to seal their relationship legally. That stack of paperwork more or less made it clear that by signing it, she'd only be entitled to child support – which would have been pretty hefty given his worth – and a modest living wage that, if Murdoc's calculations had been correct, would at least be close to seventy-five percent of what she'd once earned in her career field. It would be joint custody, but since he had been the bread-winner so to speak, the solicitor had explained that he'd have to pay some sort of monthly support to her for Alec's upkeep to keep the boy in the lifestyle he'd become accustomed to. Murdoc hadn't exactly found this idea fair, assuming initially that it had something to do with him being male. But the solicitor pointed out that had it been Hailey who'd brought in more money, then she'd have been the one paying him. It had everything to do with who made more and what kind of lifestyle they'd raised the child in. Still didn't seem fair he'd have to pay something even if they had Alec in equal doses, but he had to remember that the solicitor did this shit for a living and knew what the documents needed to say in order to pass legal muster.

“It's a prenup,” she said again, looking at him strangely. “Murdoc...a prenup.”

“I'm well 'ware what it is, Hailey,” he said, feeling some of his nerve waiver. Christ, so was she shocked at the implications he had behind it or was she offended he'd even had such a thing drawn up? He hadn't even been aware that he'd been biting his lip until the sharpness brought him back to himself with the faint taste of blood. Part of him knew it was an arsehole way to go about things, but surely she understood what he was asking of her. If she had expected something ridiculously mushy and poofy, then it was clear they didn't know as much about each other as he'd assumed. Most birds gushed over this kind of rubbish but he'd told himself that attempting to put on any kind of show would be impossible for him. It felt like there were two parts of him doing battle most days. Struggling with what he assumed were strong feelings for the woman who sat across from him and struggling with the part of him that insisted he hadn't needed anyone and this was more for her benefit than him.

“Got a pen?” she asked suddenly. Satan's balls, had his ears deceived him? Did he hear her right? He literally just handed her a contract that states she'd only get a fraction of his worth and would be entitled to nothing else and she was actually going to sign the fucking thing? She caught his pause, her eyes surfacing from the paperwork in front of her. “I think it's more than fair,” she said in a matter of fact tone, almost as if she could read his mind. “There's no reason you should have to give me more than what is necessary. You earned it, not me.”

“So you're 'ware of what I'm askin' of you?” His voice had come out hoarser than he anticipated, his throat dry as he'd awaited her response. “I mean...most chicks generally want somethin' a bit more....I dunno, romantic an' such? I dun' even have a ring t' give.”

“Yes, I know what it is you're asking.” She flashed a small and thoughful smile as she went rummaging through her purse. “As for all that other stuff, you should know by now I don't give a damn about all that fluffy bullshit.” Laughing softly, her eyes widened as she shook around her purse, finally plunging her arm into the bag and pulling out a pen. Murdoc watched in amazement as she quickly scrawled her signature across the paper, shoving that packet aside before opening up the other one and scribbling away on the last page of that. Good, it was done. Why wouldn't his stomach quit trembling? It was hard to admit that he'd been a bundle of nerves through the last few moments, unsure of how she'd take this newest development. He wanted things to be as low key as possible. Oh fuck, what if word of this slipped out and the media figured out where to find them? He didn't want to have to explain his actions to the world. He was famous, but he wasn't a side show attraction that was obligated to share every aspect of his personal life. Almost as if sensing his discomfort over what it meant for her to sign those documents, she cracked a devious smile. “So when do we get to put out an announcement in the local paper?”

*****************************

“So she agreed?” 2D asked in amazement as he tipped back his drink. “She actually signed the bloody fing?” He was still completely bowled over that Hailey had so willingly signed those papers for the old tossbag. The idea that she'd willingly signed papers that more or less said she wouldn't get more than the bare minimum out of the rotten old bassist astounded 2D. Though he had no idea what the prenup contract entailed, given how cheap and greedy Murdoc was, he didn't think it would be good. The man had reveled in shirking responsibilities for as long as he'd been alive, so it wasn't too far of a reach to think he'd tried to skate through a prenup that gave her as little as possible. Hell, just the premise that he felt a prenup was necessary should have been enough to offend her! If the roles had been reversed, Murdoc would have made his offense vocally known to everyone and everything around him.

“Yeah, she did,” Murdoc said with a shrug of his narrow shoulders. “Surprised the bloody hell out of me, t' be honest mate.” He let out a heavy sigh and drained his pint. “She basically said yes....I think.” Something in his expression made 2D take pause. If not for the seriousness of what Murdoc was driving at, his odd expression would have been bloody comical. It was as if the impact of his actions had finally dawned on him. This meant a huge thing for him, for Gorillaz and for Hailey. The idea that their ill-tempered bassist was more or less taking himself off the market just didn't seem real to the singer.

How often had Murdoc prattled on and on about how it was little more than a business arrangement? Both Noodle and 2D suspected there was a bit more involved under the surface, but neither said this aloud. They simply watched from the sidelines as Murdoc and Hailey went about their day to day activities, both blissfully unaware of how keenly their interactions with each other were being watched. 2D found himself remembering those nightmarish moments back on Point Nemo, when Hailey had been cut down by the leader of the Black Clouds. He could still remember sounds that had come from Murdoc. Never before had 2D heard those kinds of sounds from the man. Nothing but a business arrangement? If it truly was just that, 2D would eat his hat! And he'd seen enough of their interactions on the island alone to know that there was more there than just a simple business arrangement. Hailey and Murdoc may have been reveling in their denial, but he and Noodle could see it all plain as day.

Murdoc looked a little perplexed as he stared at his empty beer glass before finally standing up and making his way to the bar to get another pint. They'd been coming to the little pub since moving into the twin flats six months ago. A few regulars initially raised their eyebrows at the notorious newcomers but eventually they were accepted as regulars themselves. The pub-goers didn't give a damn who they were and this suited 2D just fine. Sure it was great being adored by fans and accosted by foaming-at-the-mouth fangirls, but you couldn't beat a nice quiet evening at the local pub, shooting shit with the other regulars or maybe squeezing a drunken dart game in when the mood suited them. 2D really enjoyed this little pub just as he enjoyed the quaint little neighborhood they lived in. For once, he was actually glad he'd remained and followed Murdoc in his travels. He'd had every intention of ditching his arse the moment they'd reached mainland. After what the tosser had put him through, who could blame him? He'd decided against parting ways with the bassist when he'd realized Hailey would need help and Murdoc was too proud to admit he would need assistance. Noodle had agreed with remaining also, citing the fact that Murdoc wouldn't be able to help her alone. Murdoc had suggested settling in Paris when Hailey had more and more trouble with the frequent traveling. They all recognized that they'd have to find a place to settle soon because Hailey was pushing seven months pregnant and she was squabbling with all of them over walking on her badly healed leg.

When Murdoc returned with a fresh drink, 2D finished his own glass and set it aside. The man still looked as if he had no idea what the hell was happening and the singer couldn't help but admit that he found a great amount of joy in seeing this finally. So what was going to be the next step? Murdoc hadn't mentioned much beyond the fact that Hailey seemed to agree to his terms on the situation but nothing more. Of course, Murdoc was still processing the fact that Hailey had accepted his offer. Softly clearing his throat, 2D turned towards his band-mate. “So do you plan on havin' a real ceremony an' stuff?” He drew back when Murdoc's dark eyes fixed onto him, the glass still at his mouth. Okay, so maybe tempting fate with the man wasn't such a good idea. When the bassist made no other movement, he continued on in spite of the strange annoyed look on Murdoc's face. “You know, dress in formal shit, say vows an' whatnot?”

“Now I _know_ you ate paint chips, Dents,” Murdoc said into the glass. “But for the record, we're just goin' t' a solicitor's office t' sign some paperwork. We dun' want an'thin' that attracts attention.”

“No fuckin' way,” 2D whispered in disbelief. “ _Nuffink dat attracts attention_? Have you gone mental, mate? Since when have you cared 'bout keepin' shit low key, man?”

“When it involves our personal lives,” he said sternly. “Look, Stu, I love the attention – not gonna lie – but that's only what people get t' see on the surface. When it involves the band an' all. We're entertainers, yeah? The public can learn all 'bout our public lives when it comes t' the band, but they have no business in our personal lives. I love bein' a showman, but that shit is saved for the stage.”

Whoa, did he just hear these words come out of the man's mouth? 2D found himself at a loss for words, unable to process what he'd been told. Murdoc not wanting the world's attention? Murdoc, who lusted for the fame and women and insisted on the being at the top of the world, actually wanting to keep things private? And something this big? The media would have a field day once word got out. They'd been laying low and off the radar for almost a year and a half. Murdoc resurfaces with a partner and kid and the paparazzi would be all over them. And this meant the media would start poking their nose into all of their lives and 2D wasn't too sure he wanted that. He knew full and well that Murdoc was uncomfortable with them being together. He'd voiced his discomfort only once and that had been when they'd first announced they were a couple. 2D had originally thought it had to do with Murdoc wanting to get to it first, but when 2D threw this accusation out, Murdoc had not only been offended, he'd been furious. He had zero sexual interest in Noodle. He had too much respect for her to even consider such a thing. He'd helped raise Noodle since she was a kid and absolutely could not even put into his head the idea that she was shaggable. If anything, he found it disgusting that 2D could even bonk her seeing that he'd helped take care of her as well. This revelation had stunned 2D. Murdoc tried to keep his opinion hidden behind off color humor, but 2D wasn't stupid and could see the man's uneasiness a mile away. If their relationship brought discomfort to a man who'd bragged time and time again about the amount of women he'd fucked, then it was a no brainer that the rest of the world would feel the same.

2D groaned aloud without meaning to, only catching a raised eyebrow from Murdoc as he drained his once fresh pint. Though there was a hope that the entertainment rags would be more interested in what prompted Murdoc to settle his arse down a notch or two, he couldn't help but think about the fact that the press would want to know more about what had become of everyone. Last 2D had heard, Russ was state-side and working on something in New York. Russel had been completely cast aside when Murdoc started working on the Plastic Beach album. He'd done the same with Noodle, but Noodle had been much more forgiving. Yeah, the press would want updates on everyone and 2D could feel his simple and much loved secluded existence slipping away. He didn't want to be hounded by paparazzi. He didn't want the attention. “Y'know dey're gonna pry in t' your personal space, Muds,” he said finally. “Dey're gonna wanna know what changed wiff ya. Disappear for a spell an' den pop back up with a wife an' kid? Ever'one's gonna wanna know what happened.”

Murdoc gave a dismissive shrug, lighting a cigarette. “Let them wonder then. I dun' owe an'one an explanation 'bout me personal life.” It was pretty straight forward and to the point. 2D couldn't agree more with the statement. Funny how that worked. Ten years ago, all they'd wanted was the fame, recognition and adoration, but now things were taking different turns and their lives were calming down. Suddenly having fans and paparazzi in their face all the time just no longer held the same effect as it had done years ago. Hard as it was for them to admit – they were older and wanting the things that most people their age wanted. Murdoc had lived it up for decades and finally, at forty-five years old, was ready to slow his roll a little and enjoy this newest chapter of his life. 2D and Noodle both felt the same in that regard, even if they were considerably younger. They wanted a peaceful and low-key life. They had no intention of staying in Paris forever and he'd overheard plenty of talk between Murdoc and Hailey about finally vacating the narrow little flat for something else. It only had one bedroom and with three of them living in the little home, 2D could imagine things were feeling a bit cramped. Alec would need his own room eventually and he suspected that Murdoc was getting a little tired of having to go to the lounge for fun-time. The man utterly refused to entertain the idea of shagging Hailey in the bedroom with Alec sleeping mere feet away. This actually had made 2D smile to himself. He may have been a deranged and depraved old fool, but at least there was still some scrap of common decency.

As far as the media was concerned, he knew Murdoc was right. Let the fools wonder. It wasn't their business and it wasn't the world's business. If fans got bent out of shape over finding out they had partners, that was on them for refusing to see past the fantasy. They were human, they had needs just like anyone else and upholding a public image just to make fans happy just seemed stupid. A lengthy silence passed between them before Murdoc finally rose from the table. “Need 'nother beer. Want me t' grab you one, mate?”

2D nodded his head and when Murdoc stepped away from the table, allowed himself to simply gaze around the little pub. He enjoyed this place and enjoyed the city. He loved that they were mostly left alone while they carried on with their existence. Sure, the occasional starry-eyed fan would interrupt their coffee outings, but otherwise it wasn't so bad. The locals were almost always accommodating. 2D knew his French was dismal and Noodle's wasn't much better. The only one who could speak enough to get by was Murdoc. Boy, that had been a surprise. 2D had no fucking idea the man could speak French, even if it was a bit limited. And they'd relied heavily on Murdoc when it came to small talk with the locals or even ordering some foods. If and when Murdoc and Hailey decided to move, 2D and Noodle would be left to figure it out for themselves. As much as he loved Paris, could he and Noodle remain when they could barely string together the language properly? While most of the locals had been gracious, he knew not all would be. Not to mention, it was a bit rude to expect them all to speak English just because he and Noodle couldn't be arsed to learn French properly. So if Murdoc and Hailey vacated France entirely, which he was certain they would, it meant that he and Noodle would have to do the same very soon.

His mind kept bringing him back to when the media caught wind of their life changes. Though Murdoc meant to handle his business in secret, it was still a matter of public record and if he resurfaced with a woman on his arm and a kid, the press would be all over them and it wouldn't take long before they found out the man had married. It would be the start of a tsunami of attention that 2D absolutely did not want. He didn't want to answer prying questions about his relationship with Noodle or the possible implications behind their invasive line of questioning. Christ, was he actually feeling guilty now? He'd done nothing wrong, not legally anyway. He knew most would see it as a moral issue. He also knew that Russel would fly to Europe just so he could kick 2D's arse for being involved with the young woman. Why should he feel guilty? She's the one who instigated it and she was twenty-one years old. Their age gap wasn't much different than Hailey and Murdoc. Weren't they over a decade apart? Whether or not he'd known her since she was a child should be irrelevant! She was an adult now and had made her choice.

“Quit over-thinkin' shit, mate,” Murdoc muttered as he shoved the new glass in front of him. “I can practically see the smoke blowin' out your ears. Stop before you hurt yourself.” He reclaimed his own seat and worked on draining his pint almost immediately. 2D had lost count on how many beers the man had downed since they'd arrived. He wasn't slurry just yet, but the singer suspected he wasn't too far off. He couldn't really blame the man for working on getting as tanked as he could. Hell, he'd be tossing them back just as quick if he were in Murdoc's shoes!

“I dun' want no paparazzi stickin' der nose in m'business,” 2D sighed, swirling what remained of his beer around in his glass. There wasn't much more he could add to that. He didn't want them nosing around, but knew they would once word got out that Murdoc was no longer a free agent. Sighing again, he turned and looked at the bleary eyed Murdoc. “I juss wanna hide, man.”

“You didn't hafta start shaggin' the guitar princess,” Murdoc mumbled, frowning at his empty glass. “If you're so worried 'bout what ever'one else thinks, claim you're a nancy-boy an' you an' Noods are just roomies.” Erupting into a barking laugh, he shoved the glass aside. “I'm sure the media will buy it without blinkin' an eye.”

“Christ, you're an arsehole!” 2D snapped. The remarks hadn't made him feel any better. Even if the media bought it for a period of time, would they figure out the truth at some point in the future? He wasn't going to pretend he was something he was not every time he ventured outside of his home. “You know it would get figured out 'ventually!”

Rising from the bar, Murdoc tossed some currency near the ashtray. Raising his hand in a sloppy wave, he slowly turned his watery eyed focus to 2D, who was still seated at the bar. The alcohol had finally hit home and the man could barely hold himself up, his hand pressed into 2D's bony shoulder. After a moment of silence, Murdoc took a breath. “Well, maybe next time you won't decide t' start fuckin' someone you've known since she was a child, Dents. Shoulda figured this one out before you acted.”


	18. Chapter 18

She hadn't been sure why she decided to look. Some sort of burning curiosity to see how far it had gone, perhaps? While Alicia's messages had finally ceased, it was hard to shake the feeling that the woman hadn't stopped there. Given how relentless she'd been with her emails, it wasn't too far of a reach to assume she'd taken it further. The woman's insistence on attempting to locate her had puzzled Hailey. The blow out they'd had a year and a half ago should have been the end of their friendship. Why would Alicia care to know where she went when she'd made it so painfully clear that Hailey was fucked up and undeserving of a normal life with all the normal things normal people got? So why then decide that she had to find Hailey at all costs? What sort of denial was the woman going through to think Hailey wanted to be found at this point? She'd said such horrible things and then tried to backpedal in her apologies, proving to Hailey finally that Alicia had been no different than everyone else. Only there to keep her in the place they felt she should be. Alicia's scrappy sidekick and nothing more. Forever expected to remain at Alicia's side and watch as everyone else moved on with their lives. Thinking about it all brought a low grade burning anger in her belly. The bitch felt that Hailey didn't deserve any kind of normal. Too fucked up for a partner, too fucked up for a good life, too fucked up to ever have all the things that normal people like Alicia were able to get. They were entitled to it. People like Hailey and Murdoc could never and should never be able to get those things. Frowning, Hailey tapped at the computer keys, scanning through the social media accounts and other hits Google pulled up. Her eyes landed on a link towards the bottom of the search results, her eyes widening when she realized she was staring at a link that led to missing person profiles.

Clicking on the link, she uttered a small noise when her own face smiled back at her. She recognized the snap enough to know that Alicia and Jason had been cropped out. How old was it – two years old? Three years old? The back wall behind the cropped image was no doubt the famous Wall of Shame at Curry's. If memory served her correctly, the picture was from her promotion party. They'd had a grand time during that party. Matter of fact, Hailey wasn't sure she could remember all of it. She could remember laughter, cheering and a great many pats on the back and hugs, but just as many moments were nothing but a blur. Laughing softly to herself, she scanned over the picture of her smiling self. While the picture itself was not current, she reasoned that the snap was probably one of the most recent where you had a good look at her face. And not that she'd changed that much. If anything, she looked better currently than in the picture. She seemed tired looking and even a bit gaunt in the pic. Career and party life could do that, right? She dropped her gaze to the listing of stats below the picture, torn between mild amusement and alarm.

**_Name: Hailey Elizabeth Wilson_ **

**_DOB: April 12 1977_ **

**_Height: 5 ft 4 in_ **

**_Weight: 129 lbs_ **

**_Hair: dark brown_ **

**_Eyes: Green_ **

**_Missing Since: November 2, 2010 from Seattle, WA_ **

**_Identifying marks: Hailey has a silver cap on one of her teeth that is visible when she smiles and various small tattoos on her arms and legs. A fox on her right forearm, a peace symbol on her left wrist, a dragonfly on her left ankle and a linked chain on her right ankle. She also has a two inch scar just under the left side of her jaw._ **

**_Last seen on November 2 nd 2010 at Hyatt House Hotel on 5th Ave following concert at Key Arena with Murdoc Alphonce Niccals, DOB 06/06/1966, and Stuart “2D” Tusspot, DOB 05/23/1978. Hailey was seen by Hyatt House staff going into the hotel with them but was never seen leaving. Both men departed Seattle approx 24 to 48 hrs later. Last seen wearing a rose colored sweater, jeans and boots with a black enameled hair clip in her hair. _ **

**_If you have any information on this missing person, please contact the Seattle police department or King County Sheriff department._ **

Further down the page were grainy security camera stills of her waiting in the hotel lobby with Murdoc and 2D. The time stamp below the date indicated it was mere hours before all hell had broken loose. She frowned, scanning further down the webpage. Couple of Seattle numbers – most likely local authorities – and what she recognized as Alicia's cell phone number. Hailey's smile collapsed as she leaned back into the small office chair. Further information seemed to indicate the authorities were not treating her case as that of a true missing person. Okay, so the police didn't care, but why was finding this so fucking alarming? She hadn't been this alarmed when she'd seen her mug flash across the television in the days following the concert, so why did a ridiculous missing person profile cause alarm? It made her wonder just how many people crossed her path and recognized her. Or maybe not? It had been over a year and a half since the concert and she'd come across so many people. One thing about Paris was that it attracted tourists from all over the globe and both she and Murdoc had lost count of the different conversations they'd had with some of these travelers who were simply happy to find one of their own living abroad. Had any of the American tourists who'd crossed their path recognized her? The French police weren't tapping at their door, so it was safe to assume they had not.

Accompanying the simple Missing Person profile was dated video footage of an interview with a spokesperson from the local police department. It was a local news segment from home, the date stamp indicating that it had been done about a week or more after her disappearance. “Miss Wilson's disappearance is troubling given the information that has been released, but we have no reason to suspect foul play. After interviewing those close to her and taking into account her lifestyle, we have reason to believe that she simply picked up and left the city. We do ask that if she sees this to please contact our department and at least let us know that you are well. If you do not want Miss Hunter to know your where-abouts, this request will be respected.” So the police weren't overly concerned. Should she at least call them and let them know she was alive? It was certainly tempting. But what if they did tell Alicia where she'd gone? The last thing she wanted was that woman showing up on her doorstep to cause problems. Knowing Ali, she'd get the local police involved and the last thing Hailey wanted was everyone homing in on them. If they looked into things too deeply, it could cause some serious issues. Her travel documents were forgeries. Perhaps she should simply call the Seattle PD and simply let them know she was alive and well but did not feel comfortable enough to reveal where she was currently residing. Or better yet, leave well enough alone and move on with her life as she'd been doing for the past year and a half.

Rising from the computer, she ventured out of the tiny narrow office and into the cluttered maze of boxes that had become their lounge. They'd finally decided it was time to move on. Though Murdoc hadn't actually said anything aloud, she suspected he was getting a little homesick. The flat itself had become too small – especially with a crawling baby. They needed a bit more space to stretch out. The flat had originally been temporary to begin with. Honestly, she had been surprised they'd remained in the flat as long as they did. Her idea of temporary would have been a few months, maybe six months tops. They'd been living in the small flat since just before Alec had been born and the little guy was almost ten months old now. The one good thing about the extended stay had been that Hailey's French had improved beyond a few words and statements. Though still difficult and her accent horrible, she could actually hold a small conversation with some of the locals. But it didn't change the fact that both of them were feeling a little restless and ready to find somewhere to plant themselves. Hailey couldn't say if it would be a permanent move or if they'd continue to bounce around a bit, but she was game for whatever. All she did know was that Murdoc was setting his sights back on England.

She began to busy herself with some more packing, wanting to ensure nothing was misplaced or broken through the move. Each box had already been labeled and anyone who tried tossing bedroom stuff into the kitchen box would catch her wrath. To her, it made perfect sense to maintain the order of how their belongings were packed up. Packing up and moving was the easy part, unpacking this shit was going to be the bitch and by making sure each box was specific to a certain room in the home, it would make the unpacking go that much quicker. While wrapping and packing some dishes in the narrow kitchen, she found herself occasionally messing with the ring on her finger. She wasn't always conscious of the fact she was doing it. It was a simple white gold band with some gems. Murdoc had insisted it was all purely a business arrangement and the prenup itself seemed to echo this thought process. So why the need for rings? He had one also and she caught him staring numbly at his from time to time, as if he couldn't quite process what it was. Everything had been made official mere months ago and she suspected he was still trying to come to terms with it. Without any attention or fan fare, they'd simply submitted the proper paperwork at the _mairie_ and then went back two weeks later for the civil ceremony. Paperwork was signed and filed away, Hailey submitted paperwork for a name change and they'd eventually left the _mairie_ feeling as if it had all gone too fast. It literally had taken them less than a hour to complete. How the hell was that possible? Fifty minutes in a local city hall and it was now official? Tied together legally until they got sick of one another.

Hailey had assumed that was pretty much the end of it and other than the legalities of their relationship changing, not much else would change. But about a week later, he'd come back from his normal pub outing with Stu and set two small boxes on the table. He'd said nothing, only waiting on her to take notice and ask or at least open them. _Just business_ , he always said. _Just a business arrangement._ Okay, so if that was the case, why bother with the matching rings? She'd found the receipt in the pocket of his jeans while doing laundry. Those rings hadn't been cheap and though her French was limited, she understood enough to translate the receipt and it had stated very clearly that the rings were wedding bands. She never bothered to ask about it, figuring he was anxious enough as it was. But it made her wonder if all this talk of it being just a _business arrangement_ was just Murdoc trying to convince himself.

She paused through her wrapping and packing. His actions over the last few weeks certainly told a different story than what he kept saying aloud. She could buy that the rings were simply a guise, but why go through the effort of getting it in white gold with the settings? Had it been a coincidence that he'd chosen white gold or had he remembered her off-hand comment about her dislike of yellow gold? And why the diamonds? Why go through all this trouble to have something like this made when it was all just a cover for their _business arrangement_? It had been clear he put some thought into the ring. What did it say for her, though? She knew she cared about him and generally had no qualms about doing things that made him happy, but she couldn't really say whether or not she had any higher affections for him. And though he continued to insist their little pairing was nothing more than a business arrangement, it was clear by his actions that he was seeing it as something else. Why else would he go through the trouble of getting the wedding bands in a color she preferred as well as the diamond setting on her ring? Why else would he sometimes pull her close to him when he thought she was asleep? Why else would he sometimes get up before her to actually take care of Alec and even prepare breakfast? And while Hailey found herself confused about her own feelings on the matter, she realized she enjoyed these little things. She was flattered that he actually put the effort into making sure the ring he bought would be to her liking. She loved it when he wanted her close to him in bed. And seeing how he was with Alec brought all sorts of strange emotions that she couldn't find words for.

 _You're just rolling with it,_ a voice whispered in the back of her head. _Riding it out until he grows tired of you both and boots you to the curb._ She shook the voice away, not wanting to entertain those thoughts. Old fears she'd had when she had first found out she'd been pregnant. Why raise their ugly head now when things are going so well? So far, they'd each kept up their end of the bargain they'd made. She continued to manage the finances as well as keep up the house and was more than willing to take the brunt of Alec's care. He continued to make sure the money was there to keep the flat rent paid as well as the bills and the food needed. He'd taken it further by helping out through the flat or with Alec. And the more she thought about it, the more she realized that this all had started long before Alec was even born. He'd mentioned legal protections for both her and Alec before the Clouds had attacked. He'd more or less said he enjoyed what was happening, even if neither were able to put it to words. And the simple fact that he was still holding onto her after she'd lost her damned mind in the wake of running into that Chad asshole. She'd put herself and Alec in danger and had attacked him when he'd tried to intervene. Christ, she'd been more than certain he'd cast her out at that point, but he surprised her even more by helping her arrange a proper therapist. Not that she'd been given much choice in the matter – it had either been seek therapy or he'd take Alec and ditch her back in the states.

So what exactly did she feel towards him? Seemed it was all backwards. They'd had a kid, had gotten married and were only just recognizing there were some feelings involved. Hadn't she originally agreed to remain with him because the idea of kicking it around the globe with a wealthy rock star who was fucking dynamite in bed sounded awesome? Look where it took them! She frowned as she dropped another half wrapped dish into the box. They'd been together a solid year and a half without much issue. Sure, they had some spats now and then over things, but they seemed to mesh well. And his actions over the last year or so had shown he was seeing their little thing very differently than they'd originally discussed. She knew she felt something but she couldn't say with certainty that it was _love_. She honestly had never even considered that she'd grow to have _any_ feelings towards him. And yet here she was, mother to his kid and legally tied to the man. Aside from the legalities, nothing much had changed between them. He was still dynamite in bed and when they weren't fucking like it was their last days on earth, they enjoyed even just being in each other's presence. Didn't even have to speak to one another. Sitting on the sofa in front of the telly, sometimes he'd stretch out and rest his head on her lap or rest a hand on her thigh. Sometimes she'd absently run her fingers through his hair and she could hear him almost purring from the touch.

Hailey wrapped another coffee mug and set it into the box before closing it up. Okay, so clearly something was happening and they both seemed hesitant to speak it aloud. She was okay with this. Whatever was happening, she'd roll with it. Trying to question it or find some sort of reason to it all just seemed silly in the grand scheme of things. It was difficult to not over-think it, though. Barely nineteen months ago they'd been nothing but a short term fling while he visited her city. If someone had told her then that they'd still be together, she'd have probably thought them insane. The man had made no secret of the fact that he had enjoyed playing the field. She'd assumed herself to be nothing more than another notch in his belt and maybe a name and face he'd barely remember years down the road. She probably had gotten to see more of his softer side than others, but it still hadn't changed the fact that he was a known player. She'd known the tour had been stressful and had taken a great deal out of him and she'd assumed that alone had been the reasons why he'd revealed so much of himself. Shit, she wasn't a naïve and idealistic kid – she was a grown fucking woman who'd had a life and an established career the night she'd met him. She'd had absolutely no illusions about the thing they had going on. Simply glad to have found the brief companionship, glad to have found someone with a similar background and glad to have found someone who liked it as rough and dirty as she did.

A noise from the stacks of boxes alerted her to something moving from somewhere within. When Alec appeared from behind a particularly tall box, she flashed a smile at him as she slowly pushed herself to her feet. He grinned back, revealing several teeth that had come through finally. Two in the front on top and the two bottom front ones. He looked like a damned chipmunk with those teeth. And though she'd wondered what color hair he'd eventually have, she'd found herself almost disappointed when it revealed itself to be the same shade of chocolate brown her hair was. Such a shame, really. His green eyes would have looked stunning if he'd gotten Murdoc's black hair. He actually had a lot of hair and that she assumed was something off Murdoc's genetic line because the man had some thick fucking hair. Alec continued to crawl towards her, babbling a litany of “Mum, mum, mum, mum” as he pulled himself into her lap to sit and chew on the drawstring of her pull-over sweater. Most of the babbles were simple things. Mum, Da, Stu and Noo. He had some other words used for his bottle and pacifier, words that gave Murdoc a serious eye-twitch. Hailey had tried to use the proper words for them, but thanks to 2D, the boy called his bottle ba-ba and his pacifier binky. She reasoned that they were easier for him to pronounce and since they knew what he was asking for when he said it, he probably figured why bother with anything else. And though Murdoc retrieved these things for him when requested, she could see the frown and hear him muttering curses at 2D for teaching their son such simple-minded words.

A short knock at the front door followed by it opening slowly signaled Noodle's arrival. Peering her head in, Noodle took in the state of the lounge and followed the trail of boxes to the kitchen. Hailey slowly pulled Alec into her arms and got to her feet. “Little late for help, Noodle. I think I got most of it.”

“I'm sorry,” she said softly as she slipped into the small flat. “I got tied up in another task and lost track of time.” Her eyes traveled across the chaos of boxes and finally located a chair surrounded by clutter. “It's hard to accept that you're moving finally.”

“Same here,” Hailey said absently as she placed Alec into the small travel play-pen. “Just reminds me of how much I hate moving.” From the play-pen, Alec squawked loudly and pulled himself up to his feet, fingers clutching the mesh siding. He was frowning up at Hailey, letting off a stream of angry sounding babbles as he reached for her.

Noodle erupted into a soft laugh. “Well, there's no denying whose son he is!” This remark brought a riff of laughter from Hailey as she found her own chair to sit in amongst the clutter. Still laughing, Noodle gazed around the cluttered lounge, following the trail of boxes that spread through-out the small flat. “When will the movers be here?”

“In a few days.” Hailey used the closest box for her cup of coffee she'd been working on. They'd been counting down the days leading up the move. The only downside to it was that they'd be holing up in a hotel suite for a week or more. She reasoned they should have found a home first, but Murdoc wanted to be back in his home turf so he could look in person and not rely on video chat or photos. “Stuff will get moved to a storage unit for the time being. Sucks, but not much else we can do. Murdoc wants to see the homes in person and figures we can find something within a week or two.”

“Where will you be staying until then?” Noodle asked.

“Hotel suite,” Hailey said flatly. “He had been looking at the penthouse suites, but I talked him into one of the smaller apartment suites. We don't need that much room and no point in going broke paying for a thousand square feet we won't even use.” She couldn't say she was a fan of hotels. They'd stayed in enough of them during the months they'd traveled before finally settling in France for the time being. But she did understand wanting to see the homes in person before settling on anything.

“Murdoc has always been big about flashing his status,” Noodle said with a laugh and a shrug. “Sometimes you can reason with him and other times you cannot. Just keep that in mind the next time he wants to do something big and flashy and you can't talk him out of it.”

Hailey could only nod in agreement. It had taken a great deal of convincing to get him to finally relent and agree to the smaller apartment suite of the hotel. He had wanted big and flashy. He had wanted to make sure the world knew he was still at the top. He spent his money without thinking. There'd been so many times Hailey had to remind him that the money kept aside for play had a limit and he had come close to reaching that limit. And when he'd brought up renting the pent-house and refused to listen to reason, she had finally shown him the numbers. He'd been completely stunned when he finally had a chance to see his worth. She had invested a portion of his incoming money and those investments brought in a good return. Other money had been placed into high interest bearing accounts while others were set into accounts specifically to handle his credit card payments, flat rent, utilities and other living expenses. The last account was the play account and the interest from the investments was divided between this account and the living expense account. He'd brought up picking into one of the other accounts to accommodate the cost of the pent-house but Hailey had refused to budge on this. She more or less told him without him currently working on anything, the money coming in was from album sales and whatever royalties that came with it and this money wouldn't last forever. At some point, the money would stop coming in unless he did something down the road. It would be a while, but it still had its limits. Thankfully, he was a smart man and while at a glance, the numbers looked outstanding, he understood that spending it immediately on flashy toys and gigantic homes meant that money wouldn't last anywhere near as long as it could if he played it smart and lived simply.

No doubt Noodle knew this. He'd lived a simpler existence before when he spent most of his time in his decrepit motor home. And he had been at the top of the world then. How did that work? Live like a pauper during the highest point of his career then try to live like a king during the lowest point? Plastic Beach had been a great album, but hadn't done as well as their previous albums. Thanks to the digital era, sales had been low and even concert ticket sales had been mediocre at best. There was still money flowing in, but it was a pittance compared to what Demon Days had brought him (if you heard it from him). Sighing, Hailey fished a cigarette from the battered pack that lay on the table. “I hope we find something soon so we're not living out of this hotel suite for the next few months.”

Rising from the chair with her own cigarette in hand, Noodle trailed behind her as they ventured out the front door onto the narrow front step. “I'm sure something will come up.”

From within the flat, Alec babbled angrily from his play-pen. He'd pulled himself up onto his feet again and was hanging onto the mesh walls. Once he realized his babbles weren't getting the desired effect, he thrashed against the mesh and screeched. From her place on the front step, Hailey cringed as his voice carried through the courtyard. “I'm sure the neighbors won't miss this,” she laughed. “Funny how loud he is now when he barely uttered a peep when he was a newborn.”

Noodle peered into the doorway, seeing Alec bouncing hard against the play-pen, his little brow furrowed and front teeth bared. “I blame his father. I think I've seen Murdoc throw the same kind of tantrums when he doesn't get his way.”

*****************************

As soon as Murdoc and 2D stepped into the pub, Murdoc could feel the eyes on them as they claimed their usual booth in the back and got settled. He looked around and saw far too many new faces swimming in the hazy little pub. Paris did get its share of tourists and they'd encountered the occasional star-struck fan now and again, but it seemed as if they'd suddenly all come at once. At least half the pub was filled with newcomers and nearly every single one had their attention on him and 2D in the dark little corner booth. 2D merely looked around nervously as he claimed his usual seat, most likely hoping none of these new faces approached them. They'd been coming to this pub now since shortly after their arrival in Paris and one of the things they'd liked about it was the fact that it was mostly a handful of regulars who didn't give a shit who they were. They could have a few pints and be left in peace. It had become a ritual for the two men now for nearly a year and it was a ritual they'd come to enjoy.

Murdoc definitely enjoyed these outings, even if it was with the dim-wit. Being able to enjoy a few pints and even get a billiards game in when he was feeling particularly sporty. His life had changed drastically and he had needed something to help break up the occasional _holy shit_ moments that still popped up now and again. The Dent-Head had made mention more than once that it probably wasn't a good idea to go out drinking, even if only a few nights a week, but promptly shut his trap when Murdoc grumbled back that he needed to mind his business or he'd find Murdoc's foot up his arse. Oh, he was still a right bastard with a bad temper but he couldn't even deny that his life directions had changed him. Watching how much Alec changed as he grew had absolutely fascinated him. The tot had gone from being a bald and ugly little newborn who looked more like an alien to this now round and smiling baby in a matter of months. Almost a toddler now – trying to cruise around between boxes, grinning at he and Hailey both, sputtering away at them in a mix of English and baby jibberish. Still distracted by his thoughts, he cast a quick glance around the pub before finally speaking. “Must be tourist season. Dun' thing I've ever seen this many bloody people in here, mate.” Most of the new faces had returned to facing one another, whispering to each other about the famous arrivals. When a bright light erupted from somewhere near the bar, the unmistakable flash of a cell camera, Murdoc's distracted expression shifted to annoyance as he drank from his glass. “Fuckin' wankers.”

“We can find somewhere else, Muds,” 2D said in a low voice. “We dun' have t' stay here.” Seemed like a pointless suggestion to make. The man had to know that if things were bad in their own little private paradise of a pub, they'd be bad every place they attempted to go.

“I'm a'ready here an' I'm not movin' until we head home, Dents.” Murdoc flicked his eyes up to 2D's vacant face. It was an honest suggestion, he reasoned. But the man needed to use his head once in a while. Their little pub was hidden in an alley between two other larger and brightly advertised clubs and a market. It was practically unmarked save for the little metal plaque on the wall beside it, a plaque barely larger than Murdoc's fucking hand. It wouldn't matter where they went – they'd encounter this in just about any pub they found and at least the newcomers here were leaving them be. They might not get the same courtesy if they ventured to one of the busier establishments.

When 2D said nothing further, Murdoc let his attention fell to the frothy pint sitting in front of him. It was a house brew of some sort. A dark and bitter lager with a milky froth dancing at the top of the glass. It almost pained Murdoc to think about the fact that once they moved away from Paris, they'd never have access to this particular brew ever again unless they came back for holiday. Enjoy it while you can, mate! Half chuckling to himself, they drank in silence and continued to watch the people trickle in and out of the little pub. He had to thank Beelzebub himself that they weren't being harassed. Though clearly recognized, many of those who'd done nothing but stare at them when they'd first stepped through the door remained at their tables and stools. Probably should be grateful, he reasoned. There was once a time they couldn't go anywhere or do anything without dozens of fans hounding them through the streets. Sure, fame had been great, but over time it had lost its luster. He enjoyed simply going about his life and not being bothered. It wasn't too much of an ask to want their private lives to remain private and not become tabloid fodder.

Still allowing his thoughts to wander, he almost didn't hear 2D speak. Murdoc could only hope it wasn't another futile attempt to convince he and Hailey to remain in Paris. While Noodle had accepted their pending move just fine, Dents hadn't taken it as well. Murdoc suspected it had more to do with the fact that he spoke better French than Dents and the dim-wit needed someone here to translate for him. One would think after living here for nearly a year, they'd pick the language up, even at a rudimentary level. Hailey could manage better than the dent-head, for Christ's sake, and her French was pretty fucking horrible. Dents didn't even try and that was probably what irritated Murdoc more than anything. Granted, Murdoc also had to acknowledge that 2D saw him as a friend – albeit a shitty one – and would miss them when they moved. Whatever animosity existed between them in the weeks after the pirate attack had evaporated completely, both of them finally lashing out with their words and fists one last time in the courtyard of their shared flats. It was a necessary thing in the end. Hash out their differences and then called it a day.

Though lost in his thoughts, he was acutely aware of 2D's black eyes boring into him from across the table. No doubt he'd picked up on Murdoc's quieter demeanor. The bassist had been doing nothing but thinking over the past few weeks. Though 2D had watched him with curiosity over the past several months, he'd said nothing about Murdoc's behavior and this made Murdoc almost gag with relief. Though he'd insisted the little set up with Hailey was simply a business arrangement, he knew his actions said it was more than that. He had already come to realize that whatever he and Hailey had was different and he could accept that, glad for her companionship. Adding Alec into the mix brought a whole new range of unfamiliar emotions.

He knew he was feeling something more after Hailey had proven to be a bit of a head-case. Christ, once it became apparent she was touched in the head, he should've sent her packing with the kid in tow, but he hadn't. He realized he did feel something he couldn't describe and this had alarmed him. He didn't want her gone from him but had recognized that she needed help that he wasn't equipped to provide. He'd also nearly bristled at the thought of Alec being harmed – even if unintentional – and knew even before he'd managed to get her back into the flat that long ago night that if she had refused to seek help, he'd have no choice but to keep Alec and cast her out. Protecting Alec had taken priority over everything. Never mind the weird pit that had opened up in his stomach at the thought of sending her away – he'd just known that in order to protect Alec he needed to remove the danger from the equation.

When 2D suddenly spoke, Murdoc found himself snapping back to himself, nearly losing half of what Dents had said. The singer seemed to catch that Murdoc hadn't heard most of it and cracked a smile as he repeated himself. “Noodle found an art gallery she wants us to buy.”

“Lovely,” Murdoc said somewhat dismissively. “Art, eh?”

“Yeah!” 2D's smile grew wider. “She found a neat lil' gallery in Seattle.” He shrank back into his seat when Murdoc's eyes surfaced from his drink. Whether or not he could read the bassist's expression was yet to be known and his smile faltered at the corners. “I mean...Noodle showed me where. I didn't choose the place.”

“Why Seattle, Dents?” Murdoc asked softly as he scanned over the other man's face. He could tell 2D was questioning himself in telling Murdoc about the plans. Was he worried Hailey would refuse to visit if they returned to her home turf? Hailey had never indicated that she'd never return to Seattle, only that there were people there she had no interest seeing anymore. “Seattle's a long way from home, mate.”

“Noods finks Hailey is a bit more homesick than she's lettin' on,” 2D whispered. “I dunno if fat's the case or not, but usually Noodle can sense fat kinda fink.” The singer wasn't wrong. Noodle was one of those who could sense what you needed even before you could admit it to yourself and that was one of the reasons Gorillaz had worked so well when they'd been together as a band. If Noodle suspected Hailey was homesick than chances were the woman was indeed homesick.

Murdoc took another drink from his pint and swirled the remaining foam around in his glass. Though he'd not given it much thought, he realized there'd been little signs here and there through the year. Times when he'd caught her staring into her phone with a melancholy expression or even moments during the random movie flick that boasted Seattle locations. She may not have voiced it, but it had been there in his face and he'd been none the wiser because it was a foreign concept to him. He'd never really held any attachments to the places he'd lived for significant parts of his life so he had no idea how to approach a situation like this. Should it warm him that Noodle was thinking of Hailey in choosing this location for this gallery? In a way, this was Noodle's way of saying she saw Hailey as one of them.

“Fink she'd go back t' Seattle t' visit?” 2D queried. “Reckon she dun' want nuffink t' do wiff her old mate, but it would give her an excuse t' come back once in a while, yeah?”

“Eugh, maybe, Face-Ache,” Murdoc grumbled as he drained what remained of his glass. Hailey would either say yes or no. No way to know unless they asked her, yeah? He pondered over this as the waitress brought over two fresh glasses to their table. Perhaps Hailey missed her home city but feared going back due to being seen? He'd seen the missing persons profiles scattered around online. He'd seen the news footage and the county sheriff pleading for her to reach out. Nobody assumed foul play from what he could see, most seeming to think she'd simply decided to walk away from it all and never look back.

2D's reedy voice snapped his attention back to the dark and hazy little tavern. “You a'right, Murdoc? You're actin' like sunfink's troublin' you.”

Murdoc initially ignored the question. He wasn't one to share his thoughts or feelings and wasn't about to start. He preferred sitting in his silence so he could let his thoughts roam. He also had to admit some surprise that the dent-head actually was perceptive enough to notice something was on his mind. He couldn't recall any time before where the twit had noticed much of anything. No point denying that he'd been thinking a lot over how things have been playing out over the past several months. Though he continued to tell them all the thing he had with Hailey was nothing more than a business arrangement, he also knew they all could see it was more than that. He'd married her and actually had purchased rings for fuck's sake! But it was all legalities, he'd told himself. Just business. The rings were merely for appearances. It was just him being a bit generous in purchasing a style he thought she'd like and having it set with a few stones of her birthstone. Never mind how he even knew what her birthstone would be – it was for appearances only! Can't go around saying they were married and neither having a fucking ring on their finger.

“Muds?” 2D was staring at him quizzically, waiting for a response of some kind.

“Just lot of shit on me mind, man,” he said finally. “Dun' worry your dense lil' head.”

“You love her, dun' you?” As soon as the words rolled past his lips, 2D slapped his hand over his mouth. Murdoc didn't move from his place at the booth, merely staring at the frightened man across from him with a cocked eyebrow. Probably was expecting Murdoc to reach across the table and slap him. Realizing Murdoc wasn't going to snap him in two, 2D cracked a small smile. “Juss the way you act wiff her is all. Wiff her an' wiff Alec. Fis new you is kinda nice.”

“Dun' ever let that word pass your lips 'gain, dullard,” Murdoc warned in a low and dangerous voice. 2D's remark didn't really anger him so much as frighten him and this made him feel a bit more exposed. But Satan's balls, man, no need to say it aloud! “What me an' Hailey have is none of your concern, Dents.”

Thankfully the singer said nothing further. He merely flashed a gap-toothed smile at Murdoc before returning to his pint. Murdoc internally sighed with relief that the idiot wasn't pressing the issue. He had enough bullshit going through his head at the moment and didn't feel like being forced to find words for it all. 2D was one of those who had to vocalize is thoughts and it was one of his many personality traits that often grated on Murdoc's nerves. Not to mention the fact that in all the years they'd known one another, the blue-haired dumb fuck should know that Murdoc wasn't a sharer when it came to his thoughts and feelings over things. He preferred to keep his private life private and this included whatever various emotions he was feeling in a given moment. Bad enough a UK music rag had caught wind of their reappearance and had been hounding them both for interviews. Wanting to know what they'd been doing with themselves and what their plans were. He'd kept them at bay as much as he could, wanting to be left alone while he and his little family got themselves situated and settled down. That wasn't too much of an ask, was it?

He'd adapted to this new life relatively easily and had to pat himself on the back for that. But he couldn't deny that he truly enjoyed Hailey and Alec's presence in his life. Enjoyed Hailey's company and humor, enjoyed Alec's curiosity and spastic jibberish when he was excited or mad, and enjoyed their quiet and simple existence. But there was a limit on how much he was willing to express these feelings. Anyone who knew him well enough was well aware of this and had known this for decades. Hailey wasn't that much different in this regard and that could easily be why they got on so well. He knew he felt something, but couldn't bring himself to say the word aloud. But neither did she. It never passed her lips. He reasoned that much like him, she preferred action over words. And even if he tried saying that getting the rings had been merely optics, he knew exactly why he'd purchased them. If it had been purely for appearances, he wouldn't have had her birth stone set into the damned thing or the engraving inside the ring. Hailey never gushed about the rings nor did she try to weasel the words out of him and he'd almost gagged with relief over this because he had already been feeling weird about it and unsure of what her reaction would be. She'd simply put the band on her finger, smiled and thanked him with a hug and brief kiss before returning to tidying the kitchen. No fanfare, no tears and no over the top excitement. Thank Satan for the small miracles of his life!

Alec continued to fascinate him. Murdoc wasn't entirely sure why Alec had gotten the honor of being raised by him when the other kids he'd sired over the years had been abandoned before he'd even known about them. Did it have to do with how he felt about Hailey or was it something more primal? Perhaps getting a front row seat to the pregnancy and then being able to watch the lad grow had been the difference? Murdoc didn't know, really. He just knew he felt something he couldn't quite place his finger on it. Someone would rue the day they ever tried to harm a hair on the tot's head. And witnessing the boy grow had been quite the show. Alec was now ten months old and had finally learned to pull himself up onto things and cruise around the flat. His first word had actually been _Da_ , much to Murdoc's delight. The boy learning to speak had actually been quite amusing, particularly since his next words had been _Noo_ followed by _Stu_ with Hailey finally getting the honor a good week or so after. Some birds would've gotten bent over this, but Hailey encouraged the tot no matter what he said and this warmed Murdoc immensely. She didn't care if he ever learned _Mum_ , she only cared that he was talking and meeting his milestones.

His eyes fell to his own simple band on his left finger. Eventually they'd have to say _something_ to the entertainment rags that had started to plague them. Shock the pants off of them when they realized the UK's most notorious ineligible bachelor was officially off the market. Imagine the looks on all their faces when he popped back up into the spotlight reasonably sober with a wife and son! They'd have a great deal to say about it, that he was sure of. 2D expressed some anxiety over the idea of the entertainment rags prying into their private lives more so than he was comfortable with and Murdoc definitely understood this, but the bassist was also aware that 2D worried more so about the fact that they'd ask inappropriate questions regarding he and Noodle. Well, that's what the dullard gets for hooking up with their Guitar Princess.

“Hey, Muds, do ya fink Hailey would be okay comin' back t' Seattle t' visit?” 2D's question had taken a moment to register within Murdoc's head. With all the weird thoughts rampaging through his brain as of late, it was a wonder he heard anything anymore. He raised his gaze from the ring up to 2D's somewhat anxious face. The singer flashed a small smile back at him. “It might help with her homesickness,” he added.

“S'pose I can talk with her a bit,” Murdoc said finally. “Guess we'll never know unless we ask her, eh?”


	19. Chapter 19

The market had been complete shit. Every house they'd attempted to view seemed to have something about it that neither had liked. Hailey imagined the realtor was growing weary of them and their indecisiveness. If so, neither would blame her! They'd been absolute flakes when it came to the different houses they'd been shown. Most of the market had been chock full of attached homes, something Hailey had never realized. What they called duplexes and townhouses back home in the states was actually quite the norm in London and its outer suburbs and considered regular houses. And while the homes were nice and all, they were often too narrow for their liking and Murdoc wanted a detached home. A hundred percent detached, not even the garages connecting. This had proven to be quite difficult to find given the market as it was at the moment. They had started to grow weary of their search but also more weary of living out of the little hotel suite they'd called home for the past several months. The fucking thing was expensive as hell and completely draining the finances quicker than Hailey realized. 

Sitting in the car, Hailey watched as the congested neighborhoods gave way to smaller and more sporadic housing. They weren't fully out of the city limits just yet and Hailey wondered how far out they'd have to go in order to find the house that Murdoc really wanted. She loved city living and didn't want to be stranded in some random farm miles and miles away from civilization. The realtor said the house wasn't far outside the city, but what was their definition of far? Several miles? A dozen miles? Pulling up the map on her phone, she frowned. “Map says the turn should be coming up.” Murdoc grunted in acknowledgment from the driver's seat. He was anxious at what they'd discover in this new house and Hailey could feel it a mile away. Hotel living could only go so far before it lost its luster. And while the suite they'd been living in was nice and spacious enough for two adults and a toddler, they'd both recognized that they were more than ready to find permanent lodgings. Hailey had assumed the hotel stay would be a month or two at best and it was now going on nearly four months. There'd been twice the housekeeping staff had stumbled in while the two of them were indulging in one another on a more physical level because neither one remembered to place the _Do Not Disturb_ placard on the outside door handle. Hailey had discovered cash missing out of her purse, never to be found again. The pettiest of incidents was a missing book from the bedside table. Murdoc loved a good read and had been waiting for that particular title for some while. The whole staff had felt his ire over the missing book. Hailey found this perplexing because the book could have easily be replaced. Housekeeping walking in on them trying to break the bed or a solid ten spot missing meant nothing to the man, just his damned book. 

The car veered left, the two of them now looking at the scattered homes nestled in their own little patches of land. Murdoc's face had cracked into a sloppy smile as he slowed the compact and turned another left into a gravel drive. Initially they didn't see much as they crept closer. Trees and other foliage obscured the home and it was difficult to tell what they were looking at. When he finally put the car in park in front of a detached double garage, Hailey was the first to step out. Murdoc followed shortly after shutting down the vehicle. It was clear by the expression on his face he wasn't impressed. “Doesn't look like much outside,” he mused with a hint of disappointment. “Reckon inside looks better?”

He was right on that account. Though hidden by the trees and shrubbery, Hailey couldn't help but frown as she took in the grey-stone cottage. It looked old and run down, as if it hadn't seen life within for decades. And maybe that was the case? Perhaps the realtor – in her rush to find something suitable that appealed to their primary desires in a home – had finally started digging to the bottom of the barrel? Hailey continued to look around the property, taking in the trees and quiet that surrounded them. You'd never know there were homes literally a stone's throw away. One could just barely be seen through the foliage and most likely would be hidden from their view inside the home. This alone did appeal to her, but the condition of the home definitely had her concerned. It looked as if it would crumble before their very eyes. Still taking in the sight of the front of the home, Hailey erupted into a heavy sigh. “When's the realtor supposed to be here? Would be nice to see the inside. I'm dreading the worst, though.”

“You an' me both, Poppet,” Murdoc grunted as he pulled Alec out of his car-seat. “But Bethany did say it was an older home, love. Reckon we're gonna see some issues with it an' whatnot.” He smiled at Alec and a uttered a quack noise which prompted shrieking laughter from the toddler. The man's various array of random tourette's noises never failed to amuse the tot, even if the noises did annoy the shit out of Hailey. It had been one of those quirks of his that you needed steel reserve. While mostly at random and relatively few and far between, some days could be worse than others. Hailey could only assume it was some weird issue never caught as a child, or worse yet, the outcome of his abuse, alcoholism or even drug use. At least Alec loved them. He couldn't get enough of it, just as he was now. The boy was flapping his arms and laughing so hard, there were tears in his eyes. Murdoc chuckled under his breath and made another noise, laughing louder when Alec started laughing so hard his face went a brilliant shade of pink and he was almost gasping for air. “Christ, you're an easy t' 'muse kid, boy,” Murdoc said through another laugh.

The low hum of a car engine on the road caught their attention, both turning to see Bethany pulling into the drive in her little hatchback. The shapely brunette stepped out of the vehicle, balancing precariously in a pair of stiletto heels. Hailey rolled her eyes in annoyance without meaning to. Be easy on her, she reminded herself. Probably had no idea the drive was gravel. Bethany was a tiny mite of a woman who stood shorter than Haily in bare feet, her age mostly indecipherable due to the amount of make up on her face. Hailey guessed she was close to Murdoc's age, if not older. They watched as the woman reached back into her car and grab her bag, still trying to adjust her carefully coiffed hair. “Sorry 'bout bein' late, loves. Hit a traffic snarl out by Hyde Park.” Murdoc merely grunted an acknowledgment as he shifted Alec to his other arm. Upon seeing the newcomer, Alec let out a squawk, flapping his arms excitedly. Bethany smiled at the toddler as she made her way slowly through the gravel, a clear look of relief on her face once her stilettos hit the paved pathway leading to the front door. “So this used t' be a carriage house,” she said while pulling out the keys to the home. “Original home was leveled 'bout fifty years 'go, give or take. I have the original property plans an' outlines reflecting the original house. Used t' be where most of the trees are now. Wasn't massive but larger than the carriage house obviously.” She pushed the door open slowly, the hinges screaming in protest and echoing through the empty home. “Started out as the main brick building here, but the owners who had the original home leveled decided they needed t' add t' this one. Remodeled in the sixties, finished by early seventies, I believe. Appliances inside were updated in the nineties.”

Their apprehension over the state of the outside melted as they stepped into the home and lingered in the foyer. “Holy shit,” Murdoc muttered as he took a slow walk through to the lounge. Even Hailey couldn't help but gasp in awe. As unkempt as the exterior of the home was, inside had been remodeled extensively. It wasn't a recent remodel, but definitely newer than the house itself, which the realtor had said was over a hundred years old. What had once been the brick walls of the original carriage house had been opened up to lead to a new spacious lounge which sported two sets of massive French doors that opened up to a simple patio. The colors were a bit over the top, but nothing a few coats of paint couldn't fix. Dark timber beams accented the room beautifully. Bethany made a soft noise and gestured for them to veer left, revealing a massive kitchen. Open floor plan with a nook and even a small kitchen island. The appliances definitely from the nineties – possibly even eighties – but it still didn't change their gape-mouthed surprise at just how different everything looked compared to outside.

“Kitchen is a bit dated, but nothing a few upgrades can't fix,” the realtor said with a smile. The woman most likely knew the house was sold if the looks on their faces were any indication. Neither of them were bothering to hide their surprise and approval of the interior. “Through this door here is a sittin' room an' another smaller room that can be used as a bedroom or a study.”

“Christ, I wasn't expectin' it t' look like this,” Murdoc whispered, more to himself than anything. He was definitely impressed. Still juggling Alec in his arms, he followed the realtor through the doors that led to the narrow sitting room. Immediately to their left was a flight of stairs. “Bedrooms up there, yeah?” He gestured at the stairs while looking around the sitting room. It had massive windows that overlooked the back of the property. The other thing they both took notice of was the hardwood flooring. Not as dark as the beams in the lounge, but still a deep brown that accented everything nicely. 

Bethany cracked another smile and mounted the stairs. “Three bedrooms upstairs, full sized facilities between two of the rooms an' 'nother in the master suite of the home. Smaller toilet downstairs near the bedroom-study room. Quarter bath, I believe. Just a toilet an' a sink.”

They moved as one up the stairs, pausing on the first landing briefly to peer out the windows that gave them a partial view of the yard. Hailey couldn't deny it – she actually really liked the house. Part of her pointed out the aged appliances and other things that most likely would need repair or restoration down the road, but the house had this weird charm to it that seemed to suit them both. The additions added didn't quite fit the house other than the grey-stone exterior and it did make the house look a bit wonky. The kitchen was a few decades out of date but surely they could look into further renovation down the road to get it spruced up to modern standards! Alec seemed to enjoy the tour as he'd been pretty quiet as they walked through to look around. Everyone so often he would squawk “Da!” while throwing his round arms around Murdoc's neck and pressing his face into the man's cheek with what Hailey could only assume was a toddler version of a kiss. The walls leading up the stairs were dark blue and most likely painted over the original wood paneling by previous tenants. They both wrinkled their nose at this, silently acknowledging that sanding it down and seeing how the wood looked would be a definite priority. The kitchen was a ghastly yellow and Hailey knew she'd want to repaint that hot mess. She loved yellow, but not on the walls. Not in the kitchen anyway.

The two bedrooms at the top of the stairs were small but sufficient. Enough room for a bed and a small wardrobe. Decent sized windows that allowed plenty of natural light to come in, something that appealed to Hailey greatly. Murdoc peered his head in enough to simply grunt in approval before veering down the narrow corridor to the end where the master suite was. Hailey was interested in how big this room was seeing that the two additional bedrooms were pretty small. The realtor walked ahead of them and opened the door revealing a pretty spacious bedroom space. “Windows on both sides of the room, toilet facilities just right on the other side of the door here.” She gestured to another small door to their immediate right of the entryway. “Large walk-in closet.” She stood just inside the room and waited patiently as both Murdoc and Hailey took their time investigating the space. The room had high ceilings and Hailey made another mental note about the amount of work it would take just to clean the place proper. She'd need a ladder or one of those extendable duster things. But there was no denying the bedroom had plenty of room to spare. With how small the other rooms had been, the sheer size of the master suite was quite impressive. The only downside they could see so far was that their senses were assaulted with more walls painted some ghastly color – this time being bright green. They turned their attention to the toilet. It was smaller than the one in the hall, but big enough to accommodate a footed tub, shower head, two standard sized sinks with ample counter space and a few narrow cupboards to store away bath supplies and linens.

“What's the back of the place look like?” Hailey asked. Though the idea of the renovations and upkeep the place would need kept her uneasy about moving forward with the purchase, maybe the back property would appeal to her enough to say whatever work the house needed was worth it? She couldn't deny the house had some fucking charm to it. And given their personalities and quirks, buying a house like this seemed to really suit them. It screamed Niccals from the decrepit looking outside to the wonky and charming inside.

Bethany led them from the bedroom and back down the stairs. She paused at the first landing, peering out through the windows in the sitting room. “It's a bit overgrown, I reckon, but the house sits on a few acres. Property line is in the woods somewhere, I believe.” She continued to walk ahead of them as they made their way back towards the lounge and through the French doors. Murdoc paused on the patio as he looked down at his feet. Hailey could see his brow knitting together as he examined the wood planks. Bethany caught it as well. “It will need t' be replaced, unfortunately. Previous tenants didn't seal the wood properly an' some of it is startin' t' rot.”

“Can the sellers get it fixed?” Hailey asked. She knelt down to the ground and ran her finger across one of the boards. It wasn't terrible but it would definitely be an issue they'd have to address sooner rather than later. “Or can they come down on the price perhaps?”

“I'm 'fraid not,” Bethany said softly with a shake of her head. “The house is a'ready goin' for half its original worth an' the sellers have even gone down on the price. Most families want newer homes an' this little carriage house is just no longer as desirable as it once was.”

The back property was lush and green, a massive stretch of lawn before them that dipped down an incline before meeting the treeline. They actually had some woods as part of the property? Neither had really expected this and Murdoc seemed pretty interested in what he was seeing. There were some areas that got overgrown and would need to be cut back if they wanted to enjoy the yard, but otherwise it was a lot more impressive than Hailey had anticipated. Small clearing just behind the detached garage, surrounded by narrow little birch trees. Hell, she was almost ready to say she was sold on it just from the interior and property alone and it was clear by the look on Murdoc's face that he was thinking the same.

Murdoc wandered back into the home with Alec still in tow, the house listing stats in his other hand. Hailey followed after him quickly, frowning as he darted across the floor through the kitchen and into the sitting room. Next to the stairs, nearly hidden due to the hideous colors of the walls, was a narrow door painted the same matching color. “Ah, there you are!” he whispered excitedly. Reefing it open, he started down a flight of stairs that disappeared into complete darkness. “Listin' said it had a cellar or whatever you wanna call it.” He cracked a smiled at Hailey and passed Alec over to her before darting down the stairs and disappearing into the shadows. Hailey lingered at the doorway, hearing him move around a bit before a bright and milky light illuminated from downstairs, revealing clean white walls. Murdoc's voice came from somewhere unseen. “Sugary Beelzebub, Hailey, get your arse down here an' check this out!” 

Bethany smiled and made a motion for Hailey to go ahead and make her way down. Okay, so the house had a basement. Big deal. Loads of homes had basements. And basements often led to further issues like standing water and burst pipes. Basements were a rare thing back in her home state because of all the damned rain and the homes that did have some built them above ground. Holding Alec a little tighter, she descended the stairs. From behind her she could hear the click of Bethany's heels. Watch the dumbass trip over those damned stilts and crash into her and the baby, sending them all smearing into the floor below. She could hear Murdoc moving around through the basement as she slowly veered around the wall. The polished wood planks along the walls by the stairs had now given way to drywall, plaster and paint. The room that greeted her was not a musty and moist basement as she assumed it would be, but a finished room unto itself. Everything shining white and sparkling. Even the floor was some kind of polished linoleum over the concrete. “Oh wow,” she whispered in awe. “I think this is the most modern room in the entire house.”

“Right?” Murdoc almost looked giddy as he examined the walls. There was even a small toilet closet. “Was this converted in t' a livin' quarters?” he asked as he peered his head into the little closet to examine the sink, toilet and glass shower stall. “A'most looks as if someone used it as a studio or somethin'.”

Bethany pulled some paperwork from her bag and rifled through the pages. How prepared had she been to show this place because it almost seemed as if she'd either forgotten about the basement or had no idea it was here. “I dun' think there's any record of the remodel of the basement,” she murmured as she flipped through the pages. “I know there was a cellar, but had no idea this was it.”

“It's perfect,” declared Murdoc, grinning smugly in the center of the white room. “We'll take it.”

Hailey flashed a smile, but she wasn't so sure about this. “Murdoc, this place will need some work. It's beautiful and I do like some of the features it has, but we're already looking at updating the kitchen as well as sanding and repainting.”

His massive grin collapsed, replaced with a look of frustration. She didn't know what else could be said. Surely they could discuss this! He was jumping the gun all because he liked the various quirks, but clearly the basement was what sold him, for whatever the reasons might be. He turned his attention to Bethany, smiling a tight lipped smile. “Can you give us a moment, love? We'll be back up shortly.” When Bethany mounted the stairs and disappeared back up to the main level of the house, Murdoc let out an agitated growl. “It's a finished basement, love, it can't get any better than this!”

“What do we need a finished basement for?” she demanded, letting Alec down to the floor. “This house is pretty big and the upkeep is going to be a bitch. I know your cheap ass won't hire anyone to fix things and last I checked, neither you nor I were very knowledgeable on the kind of repairs this place could need. Old homes mean old ass electrical and plumbing.”

His eyes lit up as he casually strolled around her, his hand grazing against her rump. “Playroom,” he whispered in a sing-song voice. “ _Playroooom_...” When she didn't flinch, he pressed himself against her and ran his lips across her neck. He was blazing hot against her and she could feel every hair stand up on end as he moves his lips across her neck and shoulder, his hands tugging at her jeans so he could press himself hard against her backside. “Just for us, Poppet,” he whispered in the low growl that she knew would make her melt. And he fucking knew it too. Soft, warm and gravely, rippling up her spine as his mouth moved against her ear. “ _Playyyyrooooooom_...”

**********************************

Tucked away in the study and surrounded by boxes, Murdoc almost didn't hear the door chimes. He and Hailey had been unpacking most of the day since the moving truck dropped off their belongings a week prior. He'd almost found it comical when he realized their belongings barely filled the house. The Paris flat had been maybe half the size and once their furnishings and other belongings were brought it, it became pretty obvious they'd need to get more. While Hailey didn't seem to care one way or another, Murdoc had made mental notes of the various things he wanted to get. Having a sitting room meant some nice new over-stuffed chairs and tables instead of the two kitchen chairs tossed in for the time being. The bookshelves took up a whole wall just outside the study door and at least this could help provide some insulation against outside noise. He couldn't help but feel a little excited in having his own space to do things. The study wasn't big by any means, but big enough for him and whatever hobbies he decided to take up or whatever else he might fancy over time. Look at him adulting and shit. The man of the house had his own study. How normal! He chuckled to himself as he rummaged through a box and pulled out a small stack of notebooks. Most of them contained notes for all the albums Gorillaz had worked on, spared an undignified death at Point Nemo simply because he'd had them in a storage unit in London. A great deal of Gorillaz stuff had been in this storage unit and never before had he been more grateful for actually using his fucking head for once and not being a cheap arse. Demo albums, notebooks full of lyrics, promotional shit that never got the green light and just random fun stuff that took him on a pleasant trip down memory lane as he went through it. 

Whoever was at the door was refusing to give up. Murdoc uttered a mildly irritated sigh when the chimes echoed through the house again. “Hailey?” he called out as he peered his head out the door. “Oi, love, can you get the bloody door?” When silence only greeted him, he cursed under his breath. It was possible she was out back with Alec. She had mentioned taking the boy to explore the back property a bit. Murdoc himself had already been out there and had mentioned finding a creek a little ways walk into the treeline. Hailey – being the city slicker she was – insisted on checking it out herself. He thought she'd go mad being out in what she called the boonies, but she took to their new location quickly. They weren't too far outside of civilization – far enough to enjoy quiet and solitude, but close enough to the city that a trip to the market wasn't a half a day adventure. She loved the surrounding trees and how they blocked their home from the prying eyes of some of the closer neighbors. Loved that very few people had noticed Murdoc resurfacing into the public eye. Hell, he was pretty fucking ecstatic about that too! Of course, maybe the jig was up? Someone was ringing the chimes, yeah? He wasn't sure he wanted to answer the door and find himself face to face with some rabid fan, especially being all alone in the fucking house. When the chimes rang through the house again, he stood up with a huff and padded across the room and through the kitchen. “Comin', comin',” he muttered as he finally reached the door.

It took a moment for Murdoc to register the man standing on his doorstep. He'd quite honestly didn't expect to ever clap eyes on the big man ever again. Especially after the two of them had nearly come to blows some years prior and then Murdoc putting together the failed 2010 Gorillaz album, followed by the tour that excluded him and Noodle. They'd parted ways under poor terms and both had most likely assumed neither were interested in reconciling any time soon. But here Russel was, smiling at Murdoc as if the last six or seven years had never happened. When Russel move a bit, Murdoc found himself flinching, expecting a blow. Recovering quickly and finding his voice, Murdoc finally cracked a crooked smile and gestured for Russel to come into the house. “Hells bells, Lards, I can't believe it's really you, mate!” The big man drew him into a massive hug. Murdoc allowed the hug, feeling awkward. Russel knew he wasn't a very affectionate person and given how things had gone so many years back, the hug was the last thing Murdoc expected and actually welcomed it with gusto. Certainly better than getting the man's ham-sized fist into his face again, not that he wouldn't have deserved it.

Breaking away from the hug, Russel followed Murdoc into the house, looking around and not bothering to hide his appreciation. He smiled broadly as he took in the walls that had been taped off with the tell-tale blue painter's tape along with cans of paint waiting on the floor. “Not gonna lie, man, when I heard from Stu and Noodle that you'd settled your crooked ass down, I had to come and see it for myself!” 

With his back still to the big man, Murdoc smiled to himself. Russel was impressed with how things were looking and rightly so. Hailey and Murdoc had been busting their arses with the things they'd wanted to change about the house – namely the walls. They'd already picked up some power tools to work on stripping the ghastly colors of the previous tenants and had walls ready to throw up their own desired paint colors. Murdoc didn't really give a toss what colors they chose as long as it didn't look like a kindergarten class had thrown up in there. Hailey had chosen some muted natural colors for the drywall and good stain for the wood paneling they'd be sanding down. He was actually quite amazed at how good beige went with caramel. Hailey appeared to have quite the knack for decorating and color matching.

Russel was still lingering in the lounge as he looked around at the sparse furnishings and open French doors that led to the back of the property. “Damn, Muds, this place is fucking amazing!”

“Thanks, mate,” Murdoc said through a smile as he led him to the kitchen. “Ever'thin' was final 'bout a month 'go. Took some time t' get a few extra thins' an' settle our business with the hotel.” From outside, he could hear Hailey and Alec making their way back. “We just got moved in 'bout a week 'go.” He spotted Hailey emerging up the incline, Alec dashing ahead of her and babbling away. Russel had spotted them too, staring at the brunette as she huffed her way to the top in her effort to keep up with the dark-haired toddler who was tearing across the lawn and filling the air with his shrieking laughter. 

Murdoc couldn't help but smile proudly when Alec burst into the room, babbling excitedly about finding water. Russel was staring at the boy as if he'd never seen a child before, slowly looking up at Murdoc and then over to Hailey as she finally stepped into the room. After a moment of perplexed silence, Russel smiled warmly and extended his hand out. “I'm Russel, this old cracker's friend. How do you do – ?”

“Hailey,” she said softly as she took the offered hand. “Pleasure to meet you, Russel. You were the Gorillaz drummer, yes?”

“I was.” Still smiling, Russel peered down at the toddler who was staring up at him with large and curious eyes. “Who's this little dude?” He knelt down to Alec's level, still smiling broadly. “My name is Russel, what's yours?”

Alec smiled shyly, ducking behind Hailey's legs. Hailey erupted into a good-natured laugh and stroked at the boy's dark hair. “This is Alec, Russel. He's a bit over a year now – 13 months. Just figured out walking shortly before we got the place. Didn't take long for him to figure out running. I can barely keep up with him now.”

Returning the laugh, Russel got back to his feet. He was still taking in the house, smiling as he looked around. Probably was curious of the layout seeing that it looked so crooked from the outside. Murdoc gestured for Russel to follow him. “Where are my manners, man, how 'bout a tour?” The two men wandered into the kitchen, Hailey disappearing back outside with Alec, the boy's shrieks again polluting the quiet neighborhood. Murdoc waved his hands dismissively. “Obvious this is the kitchen. We're repaintin' it because this particular yellow color is horrific. Hailey's thinkin' of beige or a more muted yellow sponge look – whatever they call it. Either way, we're gonna have t' white-wash it first.” Leading him through the door at the other side of the kitchen, they emerged in the sitting room, Russel making a noise of surprise when he realized there was a whole other part of the house through the doorway. “Sittin' room here, an' the stairs there lead up t' the bedrooms.”

Russel chuckled a moment. “You purchased the living embodiment of the Weasley house.”

“Err...who?” Murdoc looked at him with a cocked eyebrow, confused. Who the hell were the Weasleys? And what did his house have to do with any of that? “I'm 'fraid I dun' follow, Russ.”

“Ever hear of Harry Potter?” Russel frowned when Murdoc shook his head. “Movies, books? Oh c'mon, man, you had to have heard of them. The movies have been going strong now for a decade. Even Noodle was into it at one point. She had posters in her room at Kong, for Christ's sake!”

Murdoc shook his head again, still confused. How did anyone expect him to really remember the interior of Kong Studios when he'd been mostly high or drunk most of the time? Hell, other than a few moments here or there, he could barely recall half his existence in that place. And he sure as shit didn't remember Noodle mentioning any of that shit, not that she really allowed him in her room, but during their evening conversations at the roof, she'd certainly never made any mention. But even if she did – would he actually remember? “Still a wee bit lost, mate.”

“Family movies and young adults books, Muds,” Russel said through a laugh. “Wouldn't have been your thing, really. All I was saying is that this house makes me think of a house of some of the characters. It looks a bit crooked and weird outside and seems to have a room everywhere you turn.”

“Eugh, whatever,” Murdoc muttered, still a bit confused at the reference. He'd have to ask Hailey later before I continued to make himself look even more stupid. He rarely missed film references but he was so fucking picky about the kind of movies he loved to watch, he may have dismissed these particular films due to their targeted age bracket. He couldn't even say the last time he'd willingly sat down and watched a film aimed at kids and families. His first film that he could actually recall had been _Get Carter_ and he'd been maybe five or six at the time. Granted, he only got to watch it because his brother had dragged him along for that when the troglodyte had been tasked with watching him. That film had also sparked his obsessive crush on Britt Ekland.

Russel continued to follow as Murdoc led him through the house, showing him the various rooms and spaces. The big man made a few jokes about Murdoc actually doing physical labor in sanding down the wood paneled walls of the staircase, but otherwise was gracious and seemed happy that things appeared to be going well. When they finally made their way back downstairs and to the sitting room, Russel took advantage of a chair and eased his frame into it. “Sorry man, still a bit jet-lagged I think.”

“No worries, Russ,” Murdoc said as he took another chair. “We've been so busy the last week or so, we're dead on our feet by supper time. It's a bit difficult t' get thins' done when we have the little guy under our feet all the time.”

“Yeah, I have to ask about that, Muds.” Russel gestured towards outside where Hailey could just be seen in the distance. “What changed, man? You avoided kids like the plague and last I'd heard, you cut a deal with some of them to get out of the millions in back support you owed. And now here you are, married with a kid? Not to mention, the chick is actually _normal_ and not some strung out groupie half your age! Did you finally shoot up too much speed and have an out of body experience or what?” 

Murdoc shifted uncomfortably in his chair, unsure of how to approach the questions. Had anyone else – or even the Dent-Head – dared question him like this, they'd have surely received is wrath. Much like with Noodle, he could say he held some respect for the man and also had expected some questions. But it didn't make the line of questions any less uncomfortable. “Well, we met at a local bar...”

“Now that sounds like you, man,” Russel laughed.

“Sure, whatever, I can buy that,” Murdoc chuckled. “An'who, we just kinda clicked. She ended up taggin' 'long with us an' the rest is history, I s'pose.” It was the CliffsNotes version of things but still summed it up nicely. It wasn't that hard to imagine his life changing, was it? Did everyone assume he'd be an abusive, drug addicted creep forever? Besides, did anyone ever bother to wonder just _why_ he'd been like that? He'd been burned by so many people in his life and it just made sense to be the biggest asshole he could to ensure they couldn't get close enough to burn him again.

“Good thing Alec looks like his Mom.” Russel's face cracked into a mischievous smile. “Poor kid wouldn't have stood a chance if he looked like your crooked ass!” 

“Whatever, mate, you're seein' thins'!” Murdoc shot back, unable to conceal his own smile. “Boy looks 'nough like me.” 

“Maybe that weird shaped head of yours!” Russel erupted into more laughter, wiping at his eyes. 

Murdoc wiped at his own eyes, feeling pretty light and good. Russel seemed in good spirits and he was confident whatever animosity that might have been between them was pretty much gone. Good thing seeing Murdoc didn't want to deal with another broken nose. Conversation shifted to what Russel had been up to since departing Kong Studios. Though Noodle had already filled Murdoc in on the big man's current happenings, he wanted to hear it himself. Russel didn't hold back, going on about his record label in New York and his engagement to a captivating woman he'd met through one of his clients. The wedding date itself wasn't quite set in stone just yet, but they were hoping to have it happen within the next two years. It struck Murdoc that their lives had all changed quite drastically. Gorillaz may never happen again and he wasn't sure what to do with this nugget of a thought. He enjoyed the low key life and lack of stress that music recording and touring brought. He enjoyed not being mobbed by rabid fans. Both Stu and Noodle had expressed the same thought and Russel seemed to feel the same as well. The big man enjoyed his current career behind the scenes and it suited him. Russel had always been thoughtful and patient, even with his sometimes eccentric behaviors. Working behind the scenes at a record label definitely suited him. He'd been the master behind their own first album's sound. They'd been catapulted into fame and fortune because of his keen ear and style.

It occurred to Murdoc that the gang had all gone their separate ways and were doing their own things. The idea that Gorillaz would never happen again brought a weird twinge deep down that he couldn't really describe. Even with their differences, they'd always managed to put those aside and come together as a band. He wanted to believe there might be another album down the road, but this belief seemed to become shakier and shakier as time wore on. It had been two years since Plastic Beach and the chaos that had followed. Chaos that had nearly taken the lives of those close to him. He always managed to muck things up, it seemed. His arrogance and disregard for those around him had damned near cost them so much and he alone took the blame for this. He wouldn't blame them at all if they never ever wanted to work with him again on another album.

Russel said something that escaped him for a few seconds, his brain scrambling to put together the words coming out of the big man's mouth. “The door by the stairs, where does that go?”

“Err, playroom,” Murdoc said absently.

Russel cracked another big smile. “Nice, man! You made it into a playroom for Alec?”

Returning the smile, Murdoc chuckled. “No, mate, for me an' Hailey.”

********************************

Suggesting they get one of those black strapped swings for the playroom had been a stroke of genius. Murdoc made a note to remind himself to thank Hailey for suggesting the thing when they'd been browsing the sex shop in the city. Though it had seemed a bit strange and intimidating at first, he found it was easier to install than he realized as long as you had a good ceiling beam to install it into. They'd made good use of their imagination while browsing the little shop, finding all sorts of things to use or at least try. Vibes, dongs, restraints as well as a few outfits for Hailey that peeked his interest considerably when she'd tried them on and modeled them for him. A skimpy maid's outfit – bought as more of a joke than anything – as well as a full body catsuit that had zippers over her crotch and arse. The clerks had been pretty amused by their joking escapades through the store as they examined the various toys and accessories with the occasional humorous commentary. Hailey had found a gimp mask and had pulled it onto her head to sneak up on him while he'd been looking over the clothing racks in search of something for himself. By the time they'd been ready to leave, he'd spent a small fortune, the outfits costing nearly as much as the swing. 

She'd called for him from the playroom while he had been upstairs dealing with a few things in the kitchen. Immediately firing up when he descended the basement stairs to find her laying in the swing, not a single scrap of clothing on her, swinging gently with a single toe on the linoleum. She had a riding crop in her hand, swinging it with a bored expression on her face as she rocked back and forth. Christ, this was not a sight he'd expected to see and he could already feel his nether regions tingling with anticipation. Her eyes surfaced up to his, a small smile playing on her lips as she dragged the crop from her knee, across her thigh, her belly and finally pausing between her breasts. “So...what do you want to do to me?”

“Fuckin' Christ, too many thins',” he croaked back, still trying to sort out the image in front of him as his blood continued to flow south. Who would have guessed having their own little private room to indulge could be such a fucking turn on? And to make the playroom even more appealing, they had discovered the room was sound-proof. This probably would have been a concern to anyone else who'd considered buying the house, but not their kinky and horny asses. It just meant that they didn't have to hold back and this thought alone had Murdoc fit to burst as he continued to stand at the bottom of the stairs, his eyes on the still very naked and impatient Hailey. Swallowing hard enough for the sound to carry through the still sparsely furnished room, he found his voice. “So...where should I start?”

The smile on her face seemed almost lecherous as she flicked the riding crop across her crotch. “You can start on your knees.” To emphasize, she lazily spread her legs and and slid the crop across the dark patch of hair and up her belly. “Let's go, Niccals. On your knees.” He crossed the short distance to her and started to kneel down before being stopped by the crop gently jabbing into his chest. She slid the crop down to the waistband of his jeans and belt. “Pants off first, Mister.”

Okay, he could get with this. Trousers were hurting him anyway at this point. Rising back to his feet, he unbuckled his belt and quickly undid his jeans, shoving them down his hips and to his ankles, peeling them away from his socked feet. Chucking them aside, he pulled his shirt off next and returned his gaze back to the dark haired woman still lazily swinging in this big fucking sex swing. She smiled in approval and gestured for him to get down. She reached behind her head and pulled out a small cushion, one he recognized from one of the overstuffed chairs in the sitting room, and handed it to him. Didn't take him more than a second or two to realize why she'd handed him the thing, his knees protesting quickly on the hard linoleum floor. Taking a moment to get himself a bit more comfortable with his knees on the cushion, he stroked his erection with one hand while the other slid up her thigh. He could feel the riding crop on his shoulder as he bent himself towards her, mouth pressing against her. She let out a small cry, her hips jerking involuntarily as he used his tongue inside her. Still stroking himself, he used his free hand to grab the strap of the swing and pull her closer, rocking her against his mouth and tongue. He could hear her moaning softly, hips moving slowly to meet his mouth. If her movements and taste were indicators of anything, he'd say she was going to reach climax any time. He released his cock and used the hand to grab onto the swing so he could use both arms to pull her to him, driving his tongue into her as deep as he could go.

She was practically thrashing in the swing, her voice carrying through the room and rising to a strained scream as her thighs clamped down to the sides of his head. Giving one last exploratory swipe with his tongue, he drew back from her. “Gonna fuck you hard,” he croaked back, grabbing his aching cock and slipping into her as deep as he could. Moaning aloud, he moved slowly, enjoying the feel of her body as she rode through her climax. He clutched down on the straps of the swing and used it for leverage as he started thrusting harder and harder, driving into her with a force that could have knocked her on her arse if not for the swing. Every inch of him solely focused on the feel of his cock inside her body, her moans and cries firing off various synopses in his head, pushing him to go harder and faster. “I'm not done yet.” His voice had come out in a strangled growl as he slowed his movements and withdrew from her body. “C'mon, turn 'round...hurry!” This took her a bit more coordination than he realized, watching her impatiently as she slowly clambered around and got onto her hands and knees, her hands clutching at the back fabric of the swing where he head had been. Grinning to himself, he grabbed her hips and drove himself in again.

When her cries started to rise in volume, Murdoc thanks all the deities in the universe for the sound-proof room because no doubt she'd have awaken Alec – even from two floors below the boy. He was only vaguely conscious that her cries were words, moaning growls to fuck her hard and keep going. Glad to oblige, he continued pounding into her as hard as he could, feeling the familiar sensations in his own body that told him the end was near. He kept at it, ramming himself home, his growls rising to shrill cries when the moment finally hit, the playroom briefly blurring out of focus as he drove himself in one last time as deep as he could, bracing his body against hers. “Fffffuck!”

Hailey flopped into the swing, arse still in the air. Though exhausted and every part of him still buzzing from the orgasm, he gave her rump a playful slap and chuckled when she jumped with a yelp. His knees creaked painfully when he pushed himself to his feet and hunted around for his jeans. He'd tossed them somewhere and though the room was sparsely furnished, he couldn't figure out where the hell they'd been lobbed off to. Hailey rolled around onto her back and shoved the riding crop to the floor. “I'd planned to get more use out of this,” she said with a touch of disappointment. “Was hoping we'd have a chance to get you in this swing so I could give that cute ass of yours a few swats.”

“I'm not the submissive type,” he retorted with a crooked smile. His jeans had been located over near the metal work counters. Struggling to yank them on, he gazed around the room. Oh yes, this room was perfect. They could make as much noise as they wanted and the neighbors would be none the wiser! Hell, this whole fucking house was perfect. What were the odds they'd find the perfect home to explore their perversions? Their little basement paradise was far from finished, but the things they'd acquired were a start in the right direction. He'd have to install a good lock on the door eventually to ensure Alec didn't go stumbling into their little sexual dungeon but not hard to admire just how good things appeared to be.

Hailey got up onto wobbly legs as she looked around for her own clothing, which he hadn't seen and honestly had no idea where'd they gone. Not like they could've gotten far. After a moment of looking, she made a noise and hobbled her way to another corner where he finally spotted her own rumpled pile of clothing. She dressed herself in silence, occasionally looking over at him with a smile. When both were finally fully dressed, she gestured for him to follow her upstairs to the main level of the house. “You say you're not the submissive type, but I am willing to bet I can have you tied up and at my mercy by week's end. I'll make you beg.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: HOMOPHOBIC SLURS

It had been not quite three years since Hailey had left Seattle and it felt a bit strange to be back and standing near Pike Place Market, watching the locals sell their food and other wares. She felt a bit nervous and exposed, fearful that someone from her old life would spot her and recognize her. Though she'd cut her hair to her shoulders, had even gotten some highlights, and donned a pair of those awful oversized sunglasses onto her face, she was sure someone would rush up to her any moment. Maybe coming back had been a bad idea? It had been encouraged by both 2D and Noodle in celebration of the grand opening of their gallery. They'd almost declined the invite but decided fuck it, why not? Murdoc had gone to the grand opening of the gallery alone with Alec, understanding Hailey's desire to remain out of sight. The gallery had been swamped with journalists and news casters from around the globe and this meant many would be tuned in to watch the news of the grand opening and the last thing Hailey wanted was to be on every fucking channel around the world. Not to mention the gallery was mere blocks from Curry's and the old apartment she'd once shared with Alicia. Even if Alicia hadn't caught wind of the gallery and its famous owners, it was still too risky to accompany Murdoc.

She casually strolled through the narrow walkways of the market, taking in the familiar smells that brought her back to when she would be there shopping with Alicia. They'd gone to the market often, using it as their primary source of meat and produce as well as various trinkets. A walkway that descended underground and below the market boasted cheap eats and a comic book shop that had been standing for nearly a century. How often had she hit up that comic shop? They had everything from comics to action figures to reprints of movie scripts. She'd loved shopping there and could feel the pull of it as she descended down the tiled corridor that led underground. Familiar smells of grease, dust and age assaulted her from all around and while it may not have been a pleasant smell, it brought many pleasant memories. It also made her think of all the times Alicia had accompanied her on her little comic and collectible excursions. Fucking hell, she didn't actually miss the woman, did she? After the things said and done, it seemed ridiculous that she'd miss Alicia, but given how long their friendship had lasted and all the fun things they'd done over the years, missing the woman was probably normal. Hailey had rarely held affection for anyone and both Alicia and Murdoc had been the lucky few in her life. But once Alicia had proven that she was no different than all the other assholes who'd tried to hold Hailey back, it had been easy to cut the woman loose and simply move on without looking back. She had mourned the loss of the friendship and called it a day.

Moving through the tiled corridor, she located a narrow little coffee shop that was new. It certainly hadn't been here in the market the last time she'd ventured through. Deciding to stop in and grab a latte, she made her order and found a nice table overlooking the water. She could watch the ferris wheel just across the way as it took people on their short and over-priced rides. She sipped her coffee drink casually, watching as the people came and went. She hadn't bothered removing her sunglasses, wanting as much of her face hidden as possible. Even with shorter hair, nicer clothes and a slight weight gain, anyone who'd known her personally would probably have recognized her right off the bat once she took the glasses off. She was dressed in a soft rose colored top and some denim pedal pushers – clothing she'd never shown interest in just a few short years ago. The scarring on her bad leg still looked mean and raw and she caught a few side glances at her leg from other patrons. One patron in particular had tried not to stare as she'd limped her way to the table with her drink, the man's eyes dropping to the scarring before diverting away quickly back to his own drink and smart phone. She continued to sip at her latte and gaze around. There was a good chance of spotting someone she'd known and she had to be prepared to keep herself just out of their line of sight should they take notice of her in some way. She had already contacted the local authorities and even county sheriff to make it clear she was alive and well and wanted to be left alone. She'd also told them she didn't want Alicia knowing anything – period. Murdoc had been a bit hesitant with this course of action, but she pointed out that letting the police known she was okay would avoid issue should their visit be noticed by anyone who knew her. Did he want the police and sheriff showing up at their hotel, barraging them with invasive questions? No, of course not. So let her call up the authorities and at least let them know she was alive, she was well and she wanted to be left in peace.

A familiar voice carried over from the corridor and Hailey raised her eyes from her coffee. Stepping into the little shop was Chloe and a few of her lackeys. Hailey tucked herself deeper into her chair and turned her face out the window so she could watch the woman and her friends through the reflection. They'd not taken any notice of her and were chatting it up about something to do with work and some newbies hired on. Chloe clearly hadn't changed much since Hailey had last worked with the agency, the petite red-head still sporting the same shaggy pixie cut, dressed to the nines in her designer shit daddy bought for her and the same stupidly arrogant expression on her face – nose in the air and slightly wrinkled as if she could smell something unpleasant (maybe her snatch?). Hailey watched from the reflection in the glass while she sipped at her latte. Apparently Chloe was upset over a write up received. “Why should they care how I treat those who can't even afford our ad services? If someone is going to be a cheap fuck about shit, they deserve being called a cheap fuck!”

One of the newbies – a woman who looked like she could practically be Chloe's twin – spoke from over her shoulder as she ordered her drink. “Ad agencies are for those who can afford it. Local assholes who want services for fucking peanuts need to just use Craigslist or something.”

The barista scowled at them as she took the order down. “You guys need to tone down the language. We have people with kids here.”

Chloe shot the barista a venomous look. “And who the fuck are you to tell us what we can and can't say, huh? A high school drop out working for tips? You work for minimum wage, sweetums, which means your opinion means jack shit to us. Now make like a good little coffee maker and make our drinks before I call up your boss and have you fired.”

Hailey sneered, struggling to hold her tongue as the group continued to barrage the poor girl with insults and threats of termination. Though her brain kept screaming to keep her mouth shut, her mouth finally opened and the words came rolling out before she had a chance to stop them. “Jesus, can't you fucking cunts just leave the poor girl alone?”

Chloe's twisted face shot over in Hailey's direction, the red-head closing in on her. “Did you say something, fat-ass? I know I heard you say something. C'mon, bitch, say it again.”

Every fiber of her being felt like ice as the adrenaline dropped into her system. Logic was screaming to just try to brush her off and avoid any real face to face contact. But it was too late because she'd turned to face the woman while her mouth was running and there was no stopping it. “I think you heard me, thunder-thighs. How about you and your little pack of jackals get the hell out of here before one of us calls the police?”

Chloe's scowl had melted away, replaced by the confused look of recognition and Hailey felt a slice of panic when she realized the woman was struggling to place her face. She clearly recognized her but was having trouble placing her. Her saving grace was the shorter highlighted hair, rounder shape and the massive sunglasses that kept a great deal of her face hidden and just unrecognizable enough to escape some notice. Though it was clear she was still struggling to place her, Chloe recovered and sneered at her. “Go fuck yourself, you fat bitch. We have every right to be here and we can talk any way we like.”

“Of course,” Hailey whispered, returning her gaze to the window, “just how I'd expect an immature and entitled little fucktard to behave. Run along, fire-crotch, before I decide to sit on you.”

“And who are you to tell us what to do, bitch?” the red-head snapped.

Hailey cracked a malicious smile. “Someone who has had the unfortunate experience of being five minutes in your presence and not only sick to death of you, but wants to gouge your eyes out and shove them up your ass. If you want to find out if I'm serious or not, meet me over by the Starbucks, bitch, and let's find out.”

Chloe sneered again and flung her drink into the trash can by the front counter. “Let's get out of this dump,” she hissed to her lackeys. “Clearly this place has gone to shit.”

The group trickled out and Hailey let out a loud explosive exhale when the last one exited. Some of the patrons were now talking amongst themselves in low voices while some even tossed some congratulatory words in her direction. The barista came up with a refill, smiling at her broadly. “On the house, ma'am. I cannot thank you enough. That rotten woman has been coming in since we opened and has done nothing but cause grief.”

Accepting the drink, Hailey returned the gesture with a sympathetic smile. “It was my pleasure, love. I've dealt with skanks like her before. She's all talk and has minions do her dirty work.” The barista returned to her station, smiling as new patrons trickled in to order their drinks. Hailey could feel the adrenaline come-down, every part of her shaking as she struggled to finish her latte. She debated over holding on to the freebie for Murdoc. Given how shaky she was feeling, perhaps a second latte wasn't the best of plans? He'd appreciate the drink, no doubt.

That whole confrontation had been a close fucking call. She was trying to lay low and keep herself off people's radar, not pick fights and bring notice to herself! And here she'd gone and decided to take some shots at someone who had known her and clearly had recognized her in some capacity. Even if Chloe hadn't put two and two together in those moments, she surely would figure out who the mystery woman was over time. Hailey supposed it didn't really matter because chances were they'd be gone by the time Chloe figured it out. Still a stupid move on her part, though. Her saving grace had been her appearance and she'd kept her voice low but still didn't make her feel any less ridiculous for sparring with the woman. She couldn't help it. Chloe had been a thorn in her side while working at the agency and clearly shit hadn't changed. And while the woman had been a colossal headache during the years they'd worked together, Hailey had always looked forward to the verbal spars. Petty, sure, but it had been fun putting that dumb bitch in her place then and it sure as hell made her feel better to do it again, even if for one last time.

Drink finished, Hailey grabbed the extra drink and got to her feet. It was time to vacate and make her way to her next destination. She had some plans in mind. Checking her phone, she noted that she still had plenty of time to take the side adventure before meeting Murdoc back at their hotel. From there, they were planning on meeting up with a realtor to check out a property listing before venturing off to visit 2D and Noodle at their new home and possibly hash out some dinner plans. Since Murdoc's former band-mates had planted themselves in Seattle, there'd been some talk of finding a holiday home in the city so they had a comfortable place to call home while visiting. Sure as hell would beat a hotel, especially after their last experience with one. Hailey didn't really want to deal with business shit while on their visit. Closing on a home was a pain in the ass. She wanted to socialize and enjoy their time with their friends. There'd even been some talk that Russel would be there as well and Hailey looked forward to chatting it up with him. They'd found quite a bit in common with one another during his surprise visit to their London home six months prior.

She exited and coffee shop and emerged from the lower levels of Pike Place as she made her way down the street towards some of the taller office buildings. Though there'd been some changes to the landscape of her former city, she still knew the layout of the city blocks like the back of her hand and found the little market easy enough. The market had been her and Alicia's primary shopping destination for groceries they couldn't get at Pike Place and also Alicia's place of employment. Hailey circled the block the business sat on, watching side doors and the back loading dock carefully. She remained far enough away to avoid much notice and knew that stepping foot into the little store would be out of the question. From her place across the way, she could see some of the other clerks and stockers trickling in and out through a side door for their breaks. She knew Alicia was working because she'd spotted her vehicle in the back lot, still driving the same little Toyota she'd owned when they'd been roomies.

Hailey took a moment to light a cigarette and take a long drag. The atmosphere of the city had definitely changed in that regard as she caught numerous annoyed glances aimed in her direction from those who walked around her. One pedestrian in particular made a point to wave their hands and make a sound of annoyance and Hailey wasted no time taking a fat drag off the cigarette and blowing it in the asshole's direction. Satisfied as she watched the asshole frantically wave their arms while tossing obscenities towards her, she laughed and leaned against the wall. She planted herself at a spot on the corner across the intersection from the market, granting her a perfect view of the back loading bay and side entrance used by the staff. A crazy little part of her wondered if she should make herself known but the more logical part of her drop kicked the little bitch out of ear shot. She had already contacted the police and let them know she was fine and to leave her alone. If she made herself known to Alicia, the woman would probably never leave her alone. Hailey wanted to enjoy her visits to Seattle, not always be on her guard. Hell, wasn't she more or less already on her guard? She was near an area that was once one of her main haunts and most of the areas she'd visited had been some of her main hot spots. But she felt she looked different enough now that even if someone _did_ think they recognized her, there'd be doubts.

When her phone chimed with a message from Murdoc, she peered down and tapped at the screen, seeing his message: _**Where you at, luv? We don't have much time until we have to meet up with the realtor.**_ She tapped in her response quickly, letting him know she would be back soon and to hang tight. So she couldn't linger too long. Maybe another half hour at best and then she'd need to get back to the hotel. She wasn't even sure why the fuck she was lurking outside her former room-mate's employer. It was a bold and insanely stupid move on her part, but she had to see for herself what was going on. The woman had emailed her for nearly a year before finally giving up, had posted inquiries about her on every internet forum they'd once frequented, and then there'd been the missing person's profile online. It hadn't been that long since she'd disappeared – just short of three years – and chances were the woman wouldn't have tossed in the towel that quickly. Of course, there was a possibility that her partner Jason had convinced her to back off and leave things alone. Hailey frowned as she lit another cigarette. Jason had been a pretty decent dude and had been a voice of reason for them both through the years he'd been involved with Alicia. No doubt he had continuously told her to leave things alone and move one. He'd been witness to their big blow out and Hailey had overheard him telling Alicia that she'd pretty much blown it.

The side entrance to the little store opened and as if the universe had heard Hailey's thoughts, Alicia emerged from the store with some of her co-workers. Remaining at her spot, Hailey watched as Alicia and two of her co-workers made their way towards the back of the building, at the sidewalk that flanked the loading bay. Alicia's hair was shorter than she remembered, but still long. No longer grazing the small of her back, but now just below her shoulder blades. Still slim and fit, dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a plain black button up blouse, which was sort of the uniform of the business. She lit a cigarette and was talking animatedly with her co-workers, the conversation lost on Hailey being she was too far away to hear anything beyond the sound of Alicia's voice. So far the woman hadn't looked over in Hailey's direction, but Hailey kept herself just out of sight by another business. Even if Alicia did looked over across the intersection, she'd see only the antique store and maybe the silhouette of someone in an awning. So far, there was nothing indicating the woman was struggling, but Hailey didn't really expect to find anything. Alicia had always been one who could keep her personal shit out of her work life. It was more a morbid curiosity for Hailey than anything and after watching another few minutes, she stubbed out her cigarette and tossed it into the trash can a few feet away. She waited until Alicia and the two co-workers to go back into the building before finally emerging from the awning and walking briskly back towards the hotel. Time to go and take a look at the property and see if it was worth the disgustingly inflated price it had been listed at.

*************************************

The back yard of 2D's and Noodle's new home was actually bigger than Murdoc had anticipated. They had expected just a low key dinner with Noodle and the dim-wit but had been surprised by the arrival of Russel and his fiance, Kylie. Hailey had been delighted by the drummer's arrival, the two of them lost in conversations about various current events and other American political bullocks that Murdoc couldn't be arsed with. Kylie was a petite woman somewhere around Hailey's age with caramel skin and silky dark hair. Russel had met the woman through one of his clients, if Murdoc had heard correctly. Very pleasant on the eyes and shy around her new-found famous friends, which Murdoc had found absolutely fucking adorable. Delicious smells filled the home that had Murdoc almost salivating for whatever the woman had been cooking. And Noodle didn't disappoint, serving a dish she called Gyudon. Everyone ate, conversation was light and humorous and everyone appeared to be having an ace time. At some point, conversation had come up about the property listing he and Hailey had gone to see and everyone got a colorful and lengthy account of how the placed was an oversized shack but they'd be buying it anyway.

Though neither Noodle or Russel bothered with weed, 2D had suggested he, Murdoc and Hailey go out back and light one up to relax. Of course Murdoc was down with that, as was Hailey. And this was where Murdoc found himself, sitting out in a lounge chair, admiring the size of the yard the couple had while staring out at Puget Sound with a dull expression on his face. He smoked his joint in silence, enjoying the soft breeze and salt water smell in the air, listening to Hailey and 2D laugh hysterically over something he no longer cared about. Probably some ridiculous sodding show on the telly. They were both big on that weird zombie drama. He didn't understand the appeal of it, but what did he know? He rarely watched anything on the telly much anymore, busy working on different things. He had yet to tell the gang about his newest adventures. And Hailey had been a champ in keeping her own mouth shut about it, but he hadn't expected her to spill the beans. She was good about recognizing when it wasn't her place to share something. Not to mention it was a pretty big deal and he wanted to be sure it was the right time to share. Everyone had shared some good news in some capacity or another. Russel's music label was really taking off, getting backing from some big names in the Hip Hop world. 2D and Noodle's art gallery had caught international attention and they were overwhelmed with offers to show different artists making waves around the globe. He wasn't about to ruin their thunder by sharing his own news.

It had started with Murdoc locating a dusty little music shop that sold instruments and various hard to locate vinyls while he and Hailey had still been living out of that bloody hotel suite. He had been looking for something to kill his boredom one afternoon and had decided to poke his head in and see what the place was all about. It was dark and musty smelling little shop with some scratchy sixties psychedelic playing from hidden speakers. He'd actually found himself smiling as he poked around, feeling as if he were a kid again as he browsed the rows upon rows of albums. He returned a few more times and eventually had started chatting up the owner. Upon finding out the man also played bass, the two of them got together a few times a week to have little jam sessions in the shop. Murdoc had enjoyed these outings immensely because it allowed him the chance to do what he loved and that was make music. It didn't take long for people to start trickling in to watch, attracting quite the crowd. Word had gotten around and before Murdoc knew it, he was being approached by suits from BBC. How would be feel working as a musician and composer for some of their programs and films? The money wouldn't be anywhere near what it was when with the band, but still a decent sum that would keep him and his little family quite comfortable. He'd gotten a hold of his solicitor to help go over contracts, signed every piece and was able to return back to the hotel suite with a hefty advance and a year to come up with material for a show they had not yet started filming.

The slider door opened, catching Murdoc's attention. Russel was stepping out, holding Alec. “Sorry man, he kept slapping on the door asking for you guys.” Murdoc stubbed the joint out and set it aside, taking Alec from Russel's arms. Russel claimed another lounger, the metal creaking under his weight. “They have a great place, don't they, Muds?”

“Reckon so,” Murdoc responded, shifting a bit so Alec could curl up against him. “Not gonna lie, lards, it's a bit overwhelmin' an' even a bit sad knowin' that Gorillaz might be done for good. But I think we're all found our niches in the world.”

“You're right on that account, Muds,” Russel said with a smile. “And it is nice being behind the scenes. I like being able to stay home. If people want interviews, they come to me.” He stretched loudly, laying back into the lounger with his eyes on Puget Sound. “So far you're the only one who hasn't shared much about what their next plans are. Planning to retire and live off the royalties?”

Murdoc erupted into a good-natured laugh, smoothing his hand across Alec's back. “No, mate, got some thins' in the works. Just early stages an' whatnot so enjoying my time off while I can.” Alec shifted from his place on Murdoc's chest, pointing towards the water and mumbling something about boats. The toddler kept shifting, rubbing at his eyes and yawning. Murdoc imagined it was past the boy's bed-time at this point. Christ, he could doze off right there in the lounger himself. He was nice and relaxed now and simply enjoying the view from his place on their terraced patio. Hailey, too, had fallen quiet and a quick glance in her direction revealed that she had started to doze a bit from the chair she was sitting in. “We may need t' head out here shortly,” he said through his own yawn. “I won't be able t' carry them both if they fall 'sleep.”

“Maybe smoke less weed, then?” Russel said with a raised eyebrow.

“Meh, it's practically legal here now, lards,” Murdoc retorted with a snort. “B'sides, Hailey can't really drink an'more an' sometimes she needs something t' help take the edge off.” Still holding Alec, he got to his feet and shifted the boy to his other arm. “An'who, time t' jet off.” Russel merely grunted in disapproval, but said nothing further. This was perfectly fine with Murdoc. It was just weed. Not like it was speed or heroin. Hell, most police nowadays barely gave weed a passing glance. The big man might be surprised to learn that half the PTA mums back in London did it on the regular (along with junior's adderall prescriptions).

“Recovering addicts generally don't still indulge in illicit substances,” Russel finally said in a serious tone. “You still do a lot of things you're not supposed to do, man.”

“Never said I was recoverin', mate,” Murdoc growled back as he gathered a few things and helped Hailey gather hers. “Just decided it was time t' close the door on that part of me life. There's a difference.” If tubby thought he would give up rum, smokes and the occasional Xannie, he had another thing coming. Murdoc was perfectly happy never touching speed again, but he wasn't planning on giving up his few other vices. Not like he allowed them to interfere with his life. At least Russ cares enough to say something, he reasoned. Russel had intervened on a few occasions through their time together as a band. It had been him who had tackled a very gakked out and irate Murdoc, tossing him into a room and locking the door so Murdoc could ride out the withdrawals. Russel who had forced him into rehab when their own intervention hadn't gone as planned. Even if Murdoc irritated the shit out of him on the best of days, he clearly still saw him as a friend who needed help.

“Whatever, Muds.” Russel simply flashed him an annoyed look. “Just don't forget what shit did to you, okay? And I better not find out you got back into that shit and hurt Hailey or your kid because I will fly myself to London on the first flight out and kick your ass.”

“Yeah, yeah, love ya too, tubby,” Murdoc laughed as they made their way back into the house. They orbited through the house saying their good-byes to everyone before reaching the front door. Hailey wasted no time hopping into the passenger seat of the rental, leaving Murdoc to strap the tot in to his car-seat.

Driving through the maze of one way roads, all Murdoc could think about was the bed back at the hotel. He was tired. It had been a helluva day. He'd been left in charge of Alec for most of the afternoon leading up to their meeting with the realtor and Hailey had been Satan knows where. He suspected he knew exactly where she'd gone and this thought did bring some mild irritation because he had told her it was a bad idea and not worth the risk. Alicia had emailed Hailey relentlessly and even plastered her face all over the internet as a Missing Person. Clearly the woman was a few fries short of a Happy Meal if she refused to accept that Hailey had washed her hands of the friendship. As if their blow out that fateful morning had never happened, wanting Hailey back as her little lapdog. It took him a moment to realize he was gripping the steering wheel hard enough for his knuckles to go white and he made a mental note to relax. Bad idea it was, but at least she hadn't been seen. Still, the woman should have listened to reason.

“You didn't say anything about the BBC deals,” Hailey said suddenly. “Everyone was sharing their good news and you didn't say a word? That's not like you.”

He could see the entrance to the car park in the distance. Soon they'd be back in their suite and in their soft bed. Her question had caught him off guard, too focused on getting back to their lodgings so they could rest, but he recovered quickly and shrugged his shoulders dismissively. “Eugh, reckon I didn't wanna ruin their night, love. Let them revel in their success for now an' when the time comes, I'll fill them in.”

“I guess it is a bit early to say anything.” She erupted into a massive yawn, tucking a hair behind her ear. “They're gonna go wild when they find out. They'll wanna celebrate.”

“All in good time, Poppet, all in good time.” He pulled the rental into a parking slot, shutting the engine down. “You're not plannin' on stalkin' the Ali bird 'gain, are ya? It's a bit too risky, in my opinion, love.”

Hailey shook her head as she rounded to the driver's side to get Alec out of the backseat. “No, I got to see what I needed for now. I'm sorry if it bothered you, but I just had to see for myself to quench my curiosity.”

“I just dun' want t' see her cause problems for you, or Satan forbid, Alec.” He knew Hailey could handle herself just fine and was probably internally rolling her eyes at him. She'd heard his warnings frequently enough when they had first landed in SeaTac. He was probably fretting over nothing seeing that Hailey had made contact with local authorities to at least get her police report removed. She'd also made it plain that Alicia was not to know of her where-abouts or that she'd contacted them. And with the authorities knowing Hailey was alive and well, it most likely would lead to that Missing Person's profile being taken down. This suited him just fine because it would mean less worry when they traveled. Luckily, Hailey had gone to great lengths in changing her appearance before returning to Seattle, but that could only go so far. Anyone who knew her intimately would most likely recognize her, even if her hair and clothing choices were vastly different than what they would recall. She'd also gained about a stone or two after having Alec and this helped muddle things enough that some may very well walk right by her and be none the wiser. Luckily, the weight gain settled in some of his favorite areas – her tits and arse. Speaking of which, she was bending over into the car to retrieve Alec, arse shifting and bobbing right in front of him. Unable to help himself, he brought his hand back and gave her rump a slap. “Hurry up an' get the boy outa there an' in bed,” he growled playfully. “I have some ideas in mind to help us relax.”

“Of course you do,” she giggled, holding a sleeping Alec in her arms as they crossed the car park towards the lift. She said nothing further once they boarded the lift. He pondered over his line of attack as he pushed the button for their floor. They would definitely need to be sure Alec was asleep and would remain asleep, but given the fact that he hadn't even opened his eyes when Hailey unbuckled him from his carseat, Murdoc was confident that they'd be stripping each other down within a few minutes of putting the toddler down for the night.

A few other residents were lingering about in the corridor, some casting curious glances in their direction with a few more looking at them more intently as Murdoc slid the key card into the door. He could see the recognition in their eyes and silently prayed to the underworld that they wouldn't be approached because at that moment his trousers were dangerously tight from pondering over the various things he could do to Hailey once they were alone. Imagine posing for a snap with a fan while sporting a full stiffy. That would _so_ go over well. This thought did get a chuckle out of him as he ushered the three of them into the hotel suite, slipped the _Do Not Disturb_ placard on the outer handle and then shut and locked the door up tight. “Right, now that we're safe an' sound...” He gestured for her to take Alec to his bed. “Hurry up now. My cock can't suck itself.”

*************************************

The perks of being a rockstar never seemed to end. Being able to walk in to any local drinking spot and often getting tossed a few pints on the house before even getting the chance to order. Sometimes there were days you'd have to fend off the adoring fans who practically tore each other to shreds in an effort to be the one that would get the honor of being in their presence. Murdoc could admit that he'd loved it all at first, but over the years had found it stale and even a little irritating (minus the free drinks of course). And while he, 2D and Noodle had been mostly left alone while living in Paris and the people of London barely gave Murdoc a passing glance, the states were another matter entirely. Had the lack of crazies at the Dent Head's sodding gallery grand opening given Murdoc a false sense of security or what? They'd literally stepped into the little tavern mere moments ago and suddenly were surrounded by a group of women who were gushing and shrieking at them like a pack of hyenas. Some were nice on the eyes – wispy young things dressed snugly in tight fitting clothing that highlighted curves with midriffs exposed and even the swell of cleavage. Fleeting memories of similar young things being dragged back to his dressing room or hotel invaded Murdoc's brain and he had to do a mental about-face to keep himself in check. It was different when they were nineteen, twenty years old and he was thirty-five or thirty-six. Now they were still nineteen, twenty years old but he was now forty-seven. Not to mention he'd encountered a fair share in the early years of Gorillaz that had landed him in legal hot water more times than he cared to admit after finding out the twenty year old he had screaming in his dressing room backstage after a show had, in fact, been only fifteen or sixteen.

2D tried to take it all in stride, smiling kindly at them and offering a few autographs before finally trying to break away. Murdoc wasn't as patient, uttering a few warning growls as he tried to get through the women. When the group wouldn't disperse, Murdoc could even see some annoyance on 2D's face as they both struggled to get through the crowd. Murdoc could feel the hands on him, some becoming quite bold in their effort to touch them. “Shove off!” he snapped, swiping away a hand that had made a fumbling grab at his crotch. “Fuckin' harpies! What part of _Off The Fuckin' Market_ do you toss bags not understand?” When the group didn't bother to let up, he pushed through them with a snarl and dragged 2D behind him by the arm towards a table. “Fuckin' slags,” Murdoc hissed as he dropped into a seat at a vacant table.

2D seated himself across from him, shaking his head as he cast an irritated glance back at the group of women. “Can't believe dey did fat,” he said in a low voice and not bothering to hide his disgust. “I dun' r'member dem bein' fis bold, Muds.”

“Oh, they've been this bold, Dents.” Murdoc let out a humorless laugh as he went through his wallet to count out the American currency. There was enough to cover a few rounds and maybe even a billiard game, if they fancied one. He could see 2D still looking over at the jackals just yards away, the group still yammering away and casting glances in their direction. Unable to resist, Murdoc erupted into another chuckle. “They just preferred yours truly,” he added loftily.

“Whatever, tosser,” 2D sighed with a small smile as he got to his feet. “Juss gits old, y'know?” He turned and started walking towards the bar, keeping a cautious distance from the group of jackals who were still buzzing and chattering about the tavern's famous patrons.

Murdoc couldn't disagree with this. It certainly had gotten old. Having your pick of the female fans had been too much to resist when they'd first exploded onto the scene, never before seeing so much willing tail in their lives. Murdoc had taken advantage of their willingness so many times. Hundreds of women. Hell, maybe more than that. Having so much snatch at their disposal had been like a fucking drug. He'd fucked his way around the globe, just as the dullard had. Both of them had found themselves in various doctors offices over the years for creams and meds to treat whatever random treatable illnesses they'd managed to pick up. How they had escaped mostly unscathed sometimes boggled his mind. They'd go right back at it as soon as they were cleared by the doctors and find themselves back in someone's office a year or two later. The line of women had trickled thin once the money and fame had faded but he'd still found himself with a willing woman more than a few times a week, the only difference being he'd gotten smarter about keeping shit wrapped up. But it had been the chaos surrounding the Plastic Beach tour and album that had finally led to Murdoc swearing away female company entirely, too paranoid and terrified of a potential assassin after fucking over a few too many rotten people. And since he'd been forced into abstinence, this meant 2D had been forced into abstinence as well. Murdoc reasoned it had done him some good, even if it had driven him mad. Once he'd had a chance to separate himself from them for a period of time, it did make it him realize that it had gotten a bit old and stale. He hadn't been sure what he wanted exactly, but tapping a different piece of ass every night just didn't have the same appeal that it once had. He could admit that targeting Hailey had been his own lust finally getting the better of him and he'd tossed caution to the wind. He was human after all and the years of unwanted celibacy had finally left him with a one track mind once he got close enough to catch wind of her scent.

2D returned with a couple of heavy drinking mugs full of frothy ale and reclaimed his seat as he pushed one of the glasses towards Murdoc. The two men drank in silence and tried to ignore the the stares and whispers. The women were soon forgotten as they drank and chatted in low voices. Murdoc could feel his agitation melting away and he could even tell that the Face-Ache seemed to be more relaxed. It didn't take long to start reminiscing about their times with the band. Murdoc had been a beast towards the singer back then, but there'd been some good moments between them and before long, they were both laughing to the point of tears coming from their eyes. Before long, the Face-Ache was rattling on about some long forgotten escapade he'd had in some random stadium toilet with a girl who'd accosted him out in the corridor and soon both men were near hysterical when the singer pointed out that the girl's boyfriend had been waiting outside the women's toilet down the way, unaware that she'd gone to the other set of toilets. “Poor bloke had no idea. We'd exited an' she started walkin' t'wards him an' here I wuz, balls spent, haffin' no clue the man I spotted over by the burger an' chips stand wuz her partner. Kissed him wiff the same mouf dat had juss been suckin' on me nob not five minutes before!”

“Shit, mate, that was an ever'day thin' for me,” Murdoc cackled as he wiped the tears from his eyes. “Did he figure out what had happened?”

“Dun' fink so,” 2D laughed as he raised his mug to his mouth. “Dey wandered off t' where-ever dey'd been sittin' an' I juss went back t' my seat t' finish the football game.”

Still laughing, Murdoc became dully aware that some men had joined the group of women and their excited chatter had dropped to hushed whispers and side glances in his and Dents' direction. The men were now looking over in their direction as one of the women pointed over, saying something to the largest of the men that escaped Murdoc's hearing. The men were now really looking over in their direction and Murdoc's internal alarms started blaring. He'd lost track of whatever else 2D was prattling on about, now focused on the men who were making their way in their direction. 2D continued on, unaware of Murdoc's stiff and guarded expression. One of the men slapped a beefy hand onto 2D's shoulder, jostling the man enough for him to finally stop speaking and turn to look over his shoulder. “Help ya, mate?” he asked kindly.

“My girl over there said you and your ugly little friend were putting the moves on them,” the man snapped. He was massive in size, taller than Dents and ten times as wide. A brute of a man with a shaved head and beady dark eyes. When 2D didn't respond right away, the man gave him another shake. “You need to keep your faggoty little hands off my woman.”

2D uttered a squeak, trying to pull his shoulder out of the man's grip. “I didn't do an'fink!” When the man's hand didn't budge, he reached his own hand up to try to pry it away to no avail. “Seriously, mate, nobody touched her!”

The brute sneered down at him and gave him a hard shake. “You calling my woman a liar?”

Murdoc drained his beer casually and slowly got to his feet. “Reckon that's exactly what he's callin' her, you fuckin' muppet.” From his place across the table 2D was mouthing silent warnings to leave it alone and not start anything. Murdoc cracked his shoulders, a forced grin on his face as the brute released Dents' shoulder and was now looking at the bassist, trying to size him up. Murdoc huffed loudly and cracked his knuckles, knowing exactly how this was going to end. “Perhaps you need t' teach your lil' woman some bloody manners, eh? It's bad form t' paw on strangers.” He looked the brute up and down, gauging the situation carefully. He hadn't made it this far on luck alone. He'd brawled enough through the years to know when it was necessary to jump into a fight or back away. The brute was too stupid to have any clear form and most likely relied on his size alone to give him advantage. “One has to wonder what you're lackin' if your girl is grabbin' at strangers' cocks, mate. I mean....she was all over it.”

“What the fuck did you say!” the brute roared with wide eyes.

“Oh, I think you heard me, man,” Murdoc cackled, grabbing his crotch for emphasis. “She couldn't keep her hands off the goods. But I suppose she was gaggin' for it since she has to wade through some fat rolls just t' find your tiny lil' prick, eh?”

2D shot from the table, getting out of the way of the rising confrontation. “Please dun', Murdoc,” he pleaded as he rounded the table to get behind his friend. “Juss call the police.” Murdoc didn't blame 2D for wimping out. He wasn't a fighter. He would if he had to, but the scuffles have always been Murdoc's arena.

Shushing 2D's whimpered pleas, Murdoc kept his eyes locked on the brute in front of him. The big man slowly circled his way around the other two men, Murdoc's smirk seeming to enrage the giant muppet even more. “You gonna fight or what, you little queer!” The brute was aching for a fight and Murdoc was only too happy to oblige. Men this size always seemed to underestimate him and his fighting abilities. Sure, he'd lost a round or two over the years, but he'd come out on top more times than not. Stupid mugs like this always assumed he'd be easy to beat due to his size, but if Murdoc could thank his father and brother for anything, it was that their beatings had taught him quickly how to take on and win against men much larger than himself. This wasn't to say he came out unscathed from the fights, but most certainly triumphant!

The brute was fuming at his lack of response and Murdoc knew it wouldn't take long to finally get the fucker where he wanted him. Still smirking at him, Murdoc took a final drag from the cigarette that had been burning in the ashtray before stubbing it out. “Right then, where were we? That's right, your bird an' her greedy lil' paws, yeah? Maybe ol' Murdy needs t' take her down t' the toilet an' show her what a real man can do?” He rolled out his tongue, almost cackling with glee when he saw the brute's face glow a brilliant shade of red with veins popping straight out of the fucker's temples. “Could even let her ride m' face. Fuck m' tongue an' all. She'd never want your narrow lil' needle dick after a round with me!” The brute let out a roar of fury before charging towards Murdoc like the fucking Juggernaut himself. Unable to resist, Murdoc erupted into a barking laugh as he stepped to the side and grabbed his heavy glass mug from the table. When the brute shot past, he brought his arm around over his head and launched the heavy mug into the back of the other man's head, the glass shattering at impact and sending the brute crashing to the ground. Snarling in pain, the big man shakily got up to his feet and turned his eyes to the smaller man who'd dropped the busted handle of the mug and drew his arms up to fists, one of those fists firing straight at the other man's face. Most of the tavern was on their feet and surrounding them, the barkeep barking about taking their brawl elsewhere before the cops were called. Murdoc ignored the barkeep's warnings and continued to get some well placed licks into the man's face before the larger man could fully recover. “C'mon, mate, this can't be all you got!” he goaded on, not bothering to disguise his delight. “You're like five times m' size an' I'm kickin' your arse!”

“FUCK YOU!” the brute roared through a bloodied mouth as he stumbled towards Murdoc with his ham-sized fists raised. He took a few clumsy swings in Murdoc's direction, still growling and frothing in his rage as Murdoc continued to duck and dodge his blows. He made another charge and Murdoc side-stepped him breezily, snatching up 2D's unfinished mug. The brute pivoted and spun before making another charge towards Murdoc. This time Murdoc didn't move. He merely paced the man's stumbling steps carefully, taking a step back once the man was within vicinity. Six feet, four feet...two feet. Time to rock. With a grunt, he swung the arm holding the mug upward, connecting it hard with the larger man's chin. The glass practically exploded when it connected with the heavy squared chin of his opponent, sprinkling him with glittery shards. The large man stumbled forward before hitting into the table they'd just been sitting at, panting and snarling with his rising fury. It seemed as if the fight was finally out of the dim-witted giant, his massive body slumping down further into the table.

Murdoc leaned in, feeling triumphant once again, his lips at the man's ear. “You done yet? I dun' have all fuckin' day.”

The man uttered a strangled noise as he moved around – too quick for Murdoc to react – and brought one of those massive fists directly into Murdoc's face. Murdoc stumbled back, too stunned to react, realizing quickly that the tables had turned. He'd gotten too cocky, too sure of himself. The brute was on his feet within moments and sent another fist smashing straight into his face. Searing pain shot up through his nose and sinuses, eyes watering now and blinded as he fell backward into another table. He could feel the darkness closing in as the brute uttered his own triumphant laugh and started a brisk walk in his direction. 2D could be heard squealing from somewhere Murdoc couldn't see about how the bigger man had started it and Murdoc had acted in self defense. Other tavern patrons were now closing in and trying to separate the two men. Blue and red lights could be seen flashing through the glazed windows. More loud and brisk voices ordering the crowd to disperse under threat of arrest. Murdoc cracked a bloody smile, catching only blurred and watery images of the brute being tackled by several men in uniform and his own body being hauled upright. Voices that demanded authority barking in his ear, rattling off about how he'd better dare not resist as the cold clasp of metal cuffs were fastened over his wrists behind his back. Ah, the good ol' days. He fucking missed this shit. He knew he'd be feeling it tomorrow, but whatever. Looked like both he and the giant would be sitting in the local drunk tanks for the night. He chuckled to himself as the police officer who held his arm led him and the brute out of the tavern. 2D could finally be seen fluttering around them like an adderall infused butterfly, blabbering on in a panicky voice. “Dun' worry 'bout me, Dents,” Murdoc slurred through his swollen and bloodied mouth. “Jus' call Hailey an' let her know she'll need t' pick me up in the mornin'!”


	21. Chapter 21

It had taken a few weeks but the final product had Murdoc near swelling with pride. After tackling all the little things the house needed done as far as paint and wood stain, he'd finally decided to tackle his office. The study remodel had been his labor of love and as far as he was concerned he had every right to be proud of the final product. After the two of them had taken out the wall it had shared with the laundry facilities with sledgehammers and having a laugh over how they looked in their goggles, he'd drywalled the eleven inch gaps left by removing the wall and installed sound-proof padding. He wasn't an electrical whiz by any stretch of the imagination and had to rely on a few calls with some professionals as well as some DIY YouTube videos to learn how to re-route some of the electrical to ensure he had enough to cover the different equipment he'd deemed necessary. Once he had the mixing equipment brought in and some instruments out of storage, which included his collection of guitars, he felt as if he were back in business once again and it felt fucking stellar. It was hard to believe that they'd managed to fully remodel and repaint the house on their own with little assistance. They'd even moved the laundry facilities to a rather spacious walk-in closet that flanked the sitting room. Having the water lines and dryer vent re-routed had probably been one of the only things they'd needed to wrangle professionals for, but otherwise it had all been them. It had been a hell of a lot work for the two of them, but they'd done it!

Wiping the sweat from his brow, he slowly backed out of the doorway and looked into the room. It looked amazing. He definitely deserved a pat on the back. This also meant he could start working on some music notes and ideas. He'd never worked on music for films or telly before and wasn't entirely sure how to do it but assumed it couldn't be that much different than when he was part of Gorillaz. One advantage to ensuring people knew so little about him outside of what he revealed was that he often surprised people with what he actually knew. He'd knocked over is band-mates by revealing that he knew French and even some spotty Thai. And only Noodle knew he could play classic piano and even a double bass. He kept this info mostly to himself to avoid having too much demanded of him. He preferred to keep the skills simple while with the band because it allowed him more time to indulge in all the perks that super-stardom had brought him at the time. Still grinning, he dropped into the chair in front of the mixing equipment and pulled one of his guitars into his lap and plugged it into the amplifier. He had a few notes he'd already scribbled down and wanted to see how they'd sound. Limbering up his fingers, he moved his hands into place and strummed the few new notes, listening intently to the sound that came out of the amp. Okay, not too shabby. He adjusted a few knobs on the equipment and returned his attention to the Gibson. After plucking a few more notes from the guitar, he frowned and grabbed his pen so he could jot things down. He could hear Hailey moving about in the kitchen and the familiar rattle of pots and pans being rifled through. Raising his eyes from the guitar, he stared out the open study door and listened as Hailey hummed to herself as she started to prepare whatever it was she was planning on fixing for dinner. She was humming something he recognized but just couldn't quite place it. Sex Pistols? 

Half chuckling to himself, he reached over and grabbed his phone to check the time, catching a glimpse of his still healing face and nose in the cell phone's glass. His face settled into a deep frown as he examined the mangled bridge of his nose. It had been a few months since that row in the Seattle tavern and he'd luckily escaped without much issue on the legal front. They'd had enough witnesses there to point out that the big bloke had been the primary instigator. Hailey had been irritated about having to fetch him out of the local jail, but was mostly glad he was alright and not too badly injured short of some bruises and another fucking broken nose. She'd scolded him a bit on the drive back to the hotel, but pretty much dropped it after that. Nothing more had been said of the incident once they'd returned to London other than the solicitor ringing them to let them know the judge had dropped the charges against him. They'd let out shared sighs of relief that there would be no return trips to attend any sodding court hearings and life pretty much resumed. 

Hailey appeared to be adapting to her new life nicely enough, though he did sometimes wonder if she missed working. He couldn't imagine going from career person to happy little house-partner and not feel some longing for their old life. He knew both he and Alec kept her busy and on her toes, but it wasn't the same as bustling around a busy office and interacting with the different types of people you work with. There were times he felt a little bad about their proposition. The offer to keep her comfortable and want for nothing in exchange for taking care of their kid and Murdoc's own more primal needs felt almost akin to prostitution. Deep down he knew she would say something to him if their arrangement bothered her, but he couldn't help but feel that he'd trapped her in some way. Isolated from all she knew and loved half-way around the world and completely reliant on him for anything she needed. Her independent nature surely must be having a complete meltdown over all of this. Why did this all have to bother him now? Had it been because of how fast they moved forward? They had been together all of three years and already had a two year old and were married. Weren't they statistically doomed? Would she grow tired of the lifestyle eventually and want to be free of him? He tried to keep things lively – molesting here when the opportunities opened up, whispering filthy things in her ear, sometimes simply accosting her and taking her right then and there if they could get away with it. And she instigated things plenty herself, surprising him when he least expected it in dark corners of the house or even out in the yard if she was feeling particularly frisky. It wasn't all just fucking either, they actually conversed and listened to one another. Laughing over shared opinions and insults towards whatever current event or political nonsense that flashed across the telly. They could even debate over something neither agreed with and then fuck later while still bickering over who was right or wrong. But even with all of this, he still couldn't shake the voice of doubt whispering that she did this all purely out of obligation. He wanted it to have deeper meaning, recognizing that he certainly felt something towards her and this feeling intensified when he kept thinking back to when they'd first met. Able to recognize the strange intense emotions he felt deep down as he watched her with Alec. He wanted her to feel the same way and wasn't sure if she did or did not. Normally he could read people enough to figure them out, but for some reason it was more difficult with her. By all accounts, she appeared mostly content, but his own insecurities and doubt kept pointing out that she was only doing it all and putting up with him because she felt she had no choice. 

Christ, why was it so hard to actually just relax and enjoy where things were going? Why did he always have to over-think shit and get himself worked up? Maybe he could actually go out there and ask her instead of sitting in his newly finished studio stewing over it? With this thought in mind, he rose from his chair and made his way towards the kitchen. She was still there, busying herself over the hob with a pan of something that was just starting to fill the room with pleasant aromas. He circled around the narrow kitchen island and paused just behind her. From over her shoulder he could spy something spicy and delicious frying in the pain. She had no idea he was behind her, seeing ear-buds in her ears with the cord traveling down to a mp3 player that was clipped to the side of her leggings. Should he reach out? He realized quickly that startling her while she was working on a hot pan full of simmering food might not be the best approach. She could very well snatch up the pan on reflex and smack him upside his melon and in doing so spill scorching hot food all over his face. He reached out slowly, gingerly touching her shoulder. “Oi, Poppet?”

She squeaked in surprise and spun around to face him. Murdoc found himself flinching back, arms up to protect his face. He fully expected to see that pan of food flying directly for him, but when she pulled the buds out of her ears, he saw she was empty handed. “Yes, what do you need?” she asked softly. 

He was suddenly at a loss for words, unable to muster the courage to ask something so deep and personal. Fear that her answer might not be what he wanted to hear. Swallowing loudly, he dropped his gaze to the linoleum, unsure of how to proceed. “Err...are you happy? I mean, y'know, happy here with me an' Alec? Happy with how thins' are?” When her face settled into a frown, he could feel the pit opening up in his stomach. Maybe ignorance was bliss? Was it stupid to even open his mouth? “I just mean, like bein' here an' takin' care of the house an' me an' Alec? Reckon it's a big adjustment goin' from workin' full time t' suddenly becomin' a lil' _hausfrau_.”

She gave a small shrug in response and returned her attention back to the food she'd been cooking. “If I didn't like how things were, I would've left a while ago.” He remained behind her, staring at her back as she stirred the food around in the pan. He said nothing, but caught her perk her head up again, feeling his gaze bore into her back. “Seriously, Murdoc, I am happy,” she said over her shoulder. “It did take some adjusting, but I'm okay with it now. It's kinda nice being able to do my own thing with you guys and not have to worry about reporting to an office.”

Her words sounded sincere and this should have been enough, but doubt kept creeping its claws into the darker recesses of his consciousness. He kept reminding himself that she'd committed to buying and helping him create the perfect home for them. And while the work had been hard, they'd had fun and had spent a great deal of the repaint and minor remodel laughing and giving each other a ration of shit. But even as his memory brought up the pleasant and positive, it was also bringing up those moments she'd lost her patience with him over something trivial, glaring daggers at him as she went into cleaning mode in an effort to more or less remove herself from his presence or those times she'd snapped at Alec for getting into something as toddlers tend to do. “You sure?” The question came rolling out of his mouth before his conflicted brain could shut it down. “I mean, you'd really let me know if you weren't down with how thins' were?”

“Of course,” she said as she peered over her shoulder with a small smile on her face. “I'm not that much of a mental bitch, Murdoc.”

Relief washed across is face as he reached out and pulled her hips into his, grinding against her rump playfully. “Bonus bein' all the free time we have t' shag t' our heart's desire.” She laughed in response which prompted him to grind against her a little harder. Unable to hold back, he erupted into a snorting laugh and pressed his head into her shoulder. “Sorry for bein' a bit of a mood killer, Poppet...I dun' do well when I have too much time on me hands. Tend t' let m' thoughts get 'way from me.”

She reached down, covering his hand with hers. “You have nothing to worry about when it comes to where we stand. Besides, you wouldn't stand a chance trying to keep this place up plus chasing after Alec.” She turned around and draped her arms around his shoulders, flashing a smile at him. “Not every day a girl can claim she's shagging the one and only Murdoc Niccals, ya know. Not gonna lie, man, it's kinda fun making all your lil' fan-girls jealous.”

A crooked smile cracked across his face. “Oh, I see how you are, cheeky woman! Only in it t' piss off me fan-base, eh?”

“You should see the hate mail I'm getting!” Laughing harder, she pressed her mouth to his briefly before pulling away and turning back to the food. “As much as I'd love to continue this conversation, I do need to watch the pan or the food will burn.”

He smiled in return, feeling his doubt melt away. He suddenly became acutely aware of the silence around them. Did she put Alec down for a nap? Usually he could be heard somewhere in the house. He couldn't be too far off since the stairs were gated off to keep him from climbing and falling. The first floor wasn't that big and the basement playroom was secured with a padlock so there were only so many places the tot could've gone off to. “Where's Alec, an'way?” he asked finally, looking around the room. 

She gestured towards the lounge as she plopped a lid onto the simmering pan. “Watching something on the television. Little turd already figured out the universal remote and how to operate the satellite.”

This brought another chuckle from Murdoc as he ventured towards the lounge. Alec wasn't even two and a half yet and he could manage the remote as if he'd been born with it connected to him while Murdoc had spent several days reading the manual and punching the buttons to get it figured out. If only Alec could figure out how to clean up after himself as fast? Tot left far too many damned toys laying around. And Murdoc had discovered that all that talk about Lego's were found to be quite true, the entire neighborhood hearing him howl when he'd stepped down onto a few of them in his bare feet. Now he understood why Hailey always had slippers on. She'd apparently already fallen victim to the little red, yellow and blue land-mines. Still chucking to himself, he spotted Alec sitting quietly on the sofa with his eyes locked on the plasma screen. Whatever he'd found to watch, it looked awful. Bright and loud with some dude in an orange jumpsuit jumping and dancing around with some poor sods in monster costumes. Murdoc spotted the remote and grabbed it, clicking the television off. 

“No!” Alec wailed, jumping up and turning to see Murdoc. “No, Da, watchin'!” Murdoc held the remote above his head as the toddler crawled up the back of the sofa, now at his face level as he reached a short arm upward, still wailing about the telly. “Da, ee-mote! Give ee-mote!”

“Dun' think so, little man,” Murdoc said casually as he set the remote up on the fireplace mantle. “That shite will make your lil' brain rot.” Alec broke into a long winded shriek, the sound bouncing off the walls and vibrating Murdoc's ear-drums. Christ, the boy had a scream that could break the sound barrier! This had become the boy's new tactic – scream until they caved. Hailey herself rarely ever caved to the tot's theatrics, but Murdoc often found himself appeasing the boy just to quiet him down. But not this time. Murdoc didn't know what the boy had been watching, but it reminded him of a bad acid trip from his twenties. No way in hell was he going to revisit something like that. When Alec fell silent, he returned his focus back to the boy, watching as the toddler looked him over. Clearly he was gauging his reaction. When Murdoc didn't flinch, Alec let out another wail and threw himself into the cushions, bouncing off and hitting the floor hard enough to feel the impact reverberate beneath Murdoc's feet. Brief alarm at the split second of silence that followed before Alec let out a howling scream that could be felt through the floors and walls of the house. The boy had hit hard, but not hard enough to require much beyond assurance. Wouldn't know that by the way Alec was screaming. Difficult as it was to stifle his laugh at the sight he'd just witnessed, Murdoc went over to where he was still laying and peered down at him, his mouth twitching at the corners and trying to feign concern. “Now why'd you go an' do that, eh?” 

Realizing he wasn't getting the desired reaction or the remote back, Alec's wails died down to small whimpers as he blinked up at Murdoc. “Dunno, Da,” he sniffed.

Pulling the boy up into his arms, Murdoc turned and ventured back towards the studio. Might be able to entertain the tot with the mixing equipment. Maybe play a few chords on the Gibson and let Alec have at it with mixing the sounds. Imagine if the boy was a musical prodigy! This thought brought another smile to Murdoc's face as he plopped the boy into an extra chair and seated himself at the equipment. The Niccals dynasty would be something if it produced another generation of musical genius. Really stick it to his late father and useless older brother. Not only did he manage to find fame and climb out of dire poverty, but his kid would be able to follow in his footsteps! Murdoc pulled the black bass into his lap and cracked a goofy smile at Alec who was now watching him intently. Strumming some chords, he cast a glance at the paper with the music notes, playing slowly and repeating the short notes quickly. It wasn't much, but Alec was clearly enjoying the music. He was swaying to the little tune, tapping his hands against his little legs. Completely off beat, but it didn't matter. Picking it up, Murdoc went into another riff with the bass, adding some more familiar notes into the mix of new ones before finally setting the bass aside. “C'mere, Alec.” He patted his leg and gestured for the boy to climb up. Alec didn't hesitate, hopping from the chair and climbing into Murdoc's lap. “See those buttons there?” He reached out and touched the knobs and even the sound adjusters. “Go 'head an' see what you can created with these.”

Babbling away, Alec climbed up so he was standing on Murdoc's knees and reached across the mixing table to play with the knobs. The bass riff played back in a weird warped tune which made Alec squeal with excitement. Sliding one of the adjusters, the music suddenly quickened in pace. Murdoc wasn't entirely sure what Alec was creating, but it sure as hell wasn't music. Maybe he spoke too soon about musical genius? Hard not to smile at Alec's enjoyment, though. He clearly was digging what he was doing. Warping the bass riff, speeding up the sound, muting the twang so only the deeper sounds came through the speakers. Still squealing with delight, Alec clapped his hands and went for the controls again, turning the bass chords into some sort of Frankenstein's monster. Murdoc cringed at the noises that were coming from the speakers, wanting desperately to fix whatever atrocity Alec had created but also reminding himself that the tot wasn't even three yet and he'd brought him in here to distract him so Hailey could get their dinner finished and not be subjected to that horrifying children's show.

It didn't take much longer for Alec to finally become bored with the music, pushing at Murdoc's hands and babbling about getting down. Chewing his lower lip, Murdoc reached for the black Gibson. Forcing Alec down to a sitting position on his lap, he dragged the bass guitar carefully across their laps and moved one of Alec's hands to the strings. “Give it a go, boy.” Erupting into another squeal, Alec slapped at the strings, a strange dull sound coming from the amp. Unable to hide his grimace, Murdoc guided Alec's hands onto the strings and tried to pluck a few notes but Alec wasn't having it. He pushed Murdoc's hands away with a weird barking growl and continued to slap and hook his little fingers into the strings, making more strange and unpleasant noises that grated against every nerve Murdoc had. “What're you doin', Alec? You need t' be gentle with this thin'...”

Alec pushed the bass from his legs, squirming around to climb from Murdoc's lap. “Ee-mote! Wanna watch Oh-Yabba-Yabba! Ee-mote, Da!” Murdoc simply let him climb down, no longer interested in trying to keep him away from the telly. He reasoned it kept the boy quiet and that was in short supply most days. It was mind boggling the kind of programs they made for tots his age. Murdoc couldn't even recall having half of the amount of programming when he'd been Alec's age (not that he and Han had much access to a telly growing up). Dozens upon dozens of brightly lit, brightly colored and overly loud shows. Eyeballs assaulted by primary colors, freakish puppets and the music, holy fucking shit, the music. Murdoc avoided those shows like the plague. Hailey found herself watching them from time to time while spending time with Alec, but Murdoc couldn't bring himself to suffer through the rubbish. Alec loved them all, dancing and singing along with it all as if he were putting on his own concert.

Once alone in the studio, Murdoc closed the door and went to the window to push it open. He needed a cigarette. Maybe fiddle a bit more with the Gibson and the music notes to see if he could get something solid down. He lit a smoke and looked around his new work-space. This was definitely going to work for him. He could work from home, spend time with Hailey and Alec and didn't have to be arsed with interviews, touring and all that rubbish that went along with being in a band. That was the one thing he truly looked forward to – being able to mostly work at his own pace, from his own home and nobody to pester him. He'd still have deadlines of course, but not the chaotic dates or crazy interviews that took him and the band bouncing back and forth between five different time zones. No more bickering with Russel. No more being irritated by Stu's stupidity. No more Noodle playing referee. No more Gorillaz. Murdoc blinked, his cigarette burning in his fingers, emotions he hadn't really acknowledged rising up in his chest. He couldn't deny that he'd loved it, but just thinking about trying to do that shit again made him exhausted. Was he really going to miss that shit show? There'd be no more terrorizing the globe with his friends. No more women screaming his name from the general admission pit. No more throngs of sweaty, screaming fans reaching out and trying to touch his greatness. It was done, wasn't it? Was this what happened to bands who finally reached their peak? Branching off and finding new things to occupy their time with? 2D and Noods had the art gallery back over in Seattle. Russ was rocking his record label in New York. And the Gorillaz king himself was now composing and performing music for television and film. Gorillaz had a good run, but good things have to come to an end eventually, yeah?

*******************************

It was early enough to not be light yet, but Hailey didn't mind one bit. She sat at the kitchen table while she nursed her coffee and casually flipped through an out of date entertainment rag. She'd made a bit of a routine out of it, coming downstairs early enough to get a little time to herself before everyone else woke up and all hell broke loose. She enjoyed these little moments to herself now, recognizing that she would never have been able to have them if she'd continued working. Sure there were times she missed it, but she kept herself busy enough between the house, Alec and even Murdoc. Alec definitely kept her on her toes, his curiosity having no bounds as he bombed through the house in his search of things to entertain himself with. He had numerous toys to keep himself occupied with and no shortage of time with Hailey or Murdoc, but he was more interested with checking out the coffee-maker or seeing how the refrigerator worked. He wanted to know why the light switches operate different lights. Wanted to know what the inside of the washing machine looked like. Always on the go and always ready for a new adventure.

Dawn could be seen peeking through the trees in the kitchen window. She smiled and continued to sip from her mug. It was a well used yellow mug that she'd managed to hold onto since their days in Paris. Murdoc had found it and had candy and flowers put into it as her first Mother's Day gift (though he'd eaten most of the candy by the time it fell into her hands). And while she had said it was just another day, she'd been secretly elated that he'd not only remembered but had made an effort to find something she'd like. And while the mug was starting to show signs of wear and tear, she refused to part with it. It certainly wasn't the first gift he'd gotten for her, but she felt a strange attachment to the mug. Perhaps more to do with the fact that he acknowledged her new role and wanted to show his appreciation. He wasn't a sentimental person by any stretch of the imagination so little things like this were rare treats. Rather like when he'd brought home the wedding bands. He'd carefully chosen something he was sure she'd like, remembered her distaste for yellow gold and had even had the band set in her birthstone. There was no show, no theatrics over how great he was for getting the items, just a _here ya go, hope ya like it_ and that was that. Of course she always made sure to let him know she appreciated things. Whether it was a quick blowie in the shower before Alec woke from a nap or even the rough indulgences they both craved down in the basement playroom, she wanted him to recognize that he was appreciated and wanted.

It felt a little surreal to go from career woman to doting housewife, but it wasn't really as bad or degrading as she'd originally thought it would be. She'd been a bit surprised when he'd asked her if she was happy with how things were. She had honestly assumed he was more or less ecstatic he had someone around to take care of him but he'd apparently been stewing over fears that she was unhappy being stuck at the house and reliant on him for things. It had taken some getting used to, but she accepted it as part of their original agreement. She was pretty much free to indulge in whatever hobby she desired and he'd foot the bill so long as she took care of him, Alec and the house. If she wasn't on board, she would have been sure to let him know. He wasn't big on sharing how he felt, finding his own way to show that he appreciated her presence in his life. This usually involved random molestations or lewd remarks growled into her ear and the occasional gift. So actually approaching her with his questions and seeking assurance was a bit of an evolutionary leap for him.

Rising to open the window, she lit a cigarette and dropped back into her chair. She loved these early morning hours where she could relax and recharge. The property looked beautiful, the yard stopping at the small fence and then opening up to a gorgeous meadow just across the road. It was such a peaceful and quiet neighborhood. One would never know there were neighbors a stone's throw away. She continued to sip at her coffee while she smoked her cigarette, allowing her thoughts to wander. It was only going on seven in the morning and chances of Murdoc being awake were pretty slim. She could always surprise him with a morning delight and see where that took them. Grinning devilishly, she stubbed out her half smoked cigarette and got to her feet. Maybe grab the velcro restraints from the basement and bind his hands to the headboard of the bed? Really give him something to wake up to. Pausing at the foot of the stairs, she cast a glance at the basement door. It was locked and secured tight, which meant she'd have to track down the keys to the padlock and honestly, she wasn't in the mood to go on a scavenger hunt. Murdoc tended to place them in random areas of the house and more often than not, forgot where he put them. 

She mounted and stairs with a shrug and made her way up to the second level of the house, pausing to smile at the pictures that adorned the walls leading to the master suite. A few surviving snaps from their months on Plastic Beach, several of their time in Paris and more recently, a pic of the three of them outside the house after signing the paperwork. Murdoc had insisted on putting these up, which she initially found odd given his not so sentimental demeanor but he had explained that growing up, there'd been no pics in his home with his father. No pics of him or even Han. It had been an empty and isolating existence in the home of his father and the lack of photos only seemed to amplify this feeling, especially when he learned that other families had gobs of family photos all around their homes. To him, having family pictures around the home represented closeness and normality – something he'd never had as a child. It was rather interesting to see all these walls come down with him. The rough and selfish sex fiend mostly a persona he perfected over the course of years as he built his walls up around people and only allowing a rare few to see what was behind those walls. Hailey knew she wasn't the first and – for all she knew – might not even be the last, but it was still a rare treat to be able to see the softer sides of him that few knew of.

Murdoc was still sprawled across the bed, soft snores escaping from him, tangled in a sheet that barely covered his lower half with one leg hanging near the edge. Hailey stood in the doorway a moment, taking in the sight before her. He had rolled at some point since she had risen and had taken over the entire bed in her absence. She always enjoyed seeing him unclothed and vulnerable. He was slim built and spare but had started to show some definition over the months he'd been busy working on the house and remodeling the study into his studio. He'd never been one for physical labor so his zeal to handle the remodel had surprised her. She certainly had no complaints about watching him work. He put a great deal of blood, sweat and tears into it and his body definitely showed it, much to Hailey's delight. She left her place at the doorway, slowly crawling into the bed on all fours. She crawled across the length of his body, smiling as she got closer to his face. He finally seemed to be feeling or sensing the movement, his eyebrows knitting together briefly before his eyes flickered open. “Mornin',” he mumbled with a small smile, his eyes fixed on her. “Tryin' t' molest me in my sleep, now are we?”

“Maybe,” she chirped, still smiling as she slid her hand along his exposed thigh. “Alec won't be awake for another hour...” Her hand stopped at the sheet that covered his now-erect cock, eyes flickering up to his face and meeting his eyes. He was staring directly at her, waiting for her to make her next move with a small smile on his face. Unable to hide her own smile, she gently gripped him and began to move her hand slowly. He didn't move and didn't speak, his dark eyes focused solely on her face as it hovered mere inches from his. His body felt blazing hot beneath hers and she could feel his body twitching with the movement of her hand. Far from a morning person, he'd still wake enough to get some action before going back to sleep for another few hours and this had become part of her weekly routines since they'd gotten the house. He wasn't one for major routine, but he certainly made exceptions to a few things. She'd known too many couples who hadn't touched one another since having children, citing exhaustion and lack of time. She'd never given it much thought then other than _thank god I don't have children_ , but she kind of understood their position now. She was tired most times, but was always down for a romp between the sheets whenever they could get it. Hell, he'd bent her over the kitchen island one time while Alec had been in the lounge watching something on the plasma, the boy none the wiser. Nightgowns and lounge pants were a godsend, able to get their quick fuck in, separate and smooth their clothing out and then go back to whatever they were doing just before.

Though neither were big on routine, her morning attacks had become a welcome addition. And he clearly wasn't complaining, mouth pressed to hers as she stroked him. His hands slid beneath the hem of her nightgown, finding nothing but bare skin. He broke away from the kiss, a low playful growl coming from deep within his chest as his hands clutched down on her bared rump. “Stop what you're doin' an' get on my cock.” She released her grip on him and straddled his hips, easing her body onto him. His hands found purchase on her hips, guiding her body as she rocked against him slowly. His eyes never left her face, even as small huffing groans escaped from him as their bodies met. She closed her eyes, focusing on the feel of him inside her, pleasant feelings vibrating through-out her body. He was pushing in as deep as their bodies allowed, hands clawing at her hips but still holding firm, forcing her body to remain flush to his with each of his thrusts. She kept her hands planted firmly on his chest as she moved her body to meet with his, closing her eyes to focus on the sensations that rippled through her body. She could feel his hands moving up her body, frantically clawing at her breasts as his body moved quicker, driving up into her more forcefully. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer and rolling so he was directly over her. Almost purring as he continued to thrust into her, using his hands to smooth the hair from her face. Her own whispered moans rising in volume as he went harder and faster. He was reaching the point of no return, hissing growls escaping from him as he clutched her body against his. “A'most there,” he panted in her ear, teeth nipping at the soft flesh of her throat. Her own climax came in waves, her moans rising to cries as he continued to drive himself home. Growls turning to whimpers as he thrust more forcefully, drawing out his moment as her own body screamed through its release.

Somewhere in the white noise of her head, she was dully aware of something amiss. She wanted desperately to focus on her body's vibrating release, feeling his breath hot on her neck and his cock buried deep into her, but this something refused to be ignored. Hailey opened her eyes, turning her head slowly to see Alec standing at the side of the bed, looking at them both with a curious expression. “Da!” he squealed suddenly, Hailey's mind snapping out of the bliss and into panic mode.

Oblivious to the boy's presence, Murdoc shuddered through his orgasm, crying out without meaning to. At the sound of Alec's voice, he blearily looked over at the boy with glazed eyes, his body shaking against Hailey's as he tried to take in his surroundings. When his eyes landed on Alec, he let out a hoarse curse, fumbling for blankets to cover them. “What the hell! Get out of here!” he snapped in a panicked voice. “Go t' your room an' play!” Disengaging from her body, he threw the sheets around his lower half, a look of frustration on his face upon realizing he couldn't bask in the goodness he was feeling as his body came down from the high of his climax. Hailey yanked the hem of her nightgown down as far as she could, mumbling under her breath as Alec climbed up onto the bed. Murdoc flew from the bed, still hissing obscenities as he stalked into the bathroom. “You said he'd still be 'sleep, Hailey!” he barked through the door.

Sighing, Hailey slumped back into the bed. Did he think kids came with a timer? She could feel Alec snuggling up next to her, getting himself comfortable and oblivious to what he'd interrupted. Murdoc could still be heard grumbling through the bathroom door. Could've been worse, she reasoned. At least they'd finished, even if they weren't able to really take a moment to enjoy the good feelings. As annoyed as she was, there wasn't much point in getting overly bent out of shape about it. Murdoc knew this was a risk, especially with Alec's room right next door. No matter how quiet they thought they could be, if Alec had been starting to finally wake then any noise could have brought him around enough to decide it was time to get out of bed. Turning to Alec, she smiled at him and ruffled his scruffy hair. “We should go and make some pancakes so Dad can calm his ass down.” Alec was off the bed like a shot, hobbling down the hallway and babbling about _Da, asses_ and _pancakes_. Laughing, Hailey climbed from the bed and grabbed her bathrobe, throwing it on over her skimpy nightgown as she left the room and briskly walked down the hall to keep up with Alec. He was waiting patiently at the top of the stairs. Thanks to a tumble he'd taken down the stairs after being warned numerous times to wait for her or Murdoc to help him down, he knew to remain until one of them were available to help him.

She busied herself downstairs with getting the pancake batter prepared while Alec played on the floor by the kitchen table. Murdoc eventually descended the stairs, still looking irritated. He dropped into his chair with a huff and opened up the magazine Hailey had been originally reading. He said nothing, only grunting when Hailey presented him with a mug of hot coffee. Unfazed by his irritation, she went back to working on the pancake batter. Pouring the batter onto the hot skillet, she grabbed her cup of coffee and took a few sips from it, listening to Alec babble to himself as he played on the floor just a few feet from where Murdoc sat. Murdoc had yet to acknowledge Alec's presence and Hailey suspected he was still put off over their little voyeur. Once everything was done and she presented the plate stacked with freshly cooked pancakes, Murdoc moved the magazine aside and got to his feet. He busied himself with fixing Alec his plate first, finally grabbing the boy and plopping him into his booster seat. “There ya go, boy,” he muttered gruffly as he dropped back into his own chair. 

They ate in silence, enjoying the quiet early morning hours. Hailey cast a glance over at Murdoc and smiled at his own content face. His true Achilles heel was Belgian waffles and she only had to go with pancakes because she had been missing a few key ingredients. His sweet tooth knew no bounds when it came to some of the things Hailey could prepare. Even finally presenting a cake with butter frosting, much like the one she'd made during her first weeks at Point Nemo. Only instead of going to Stu, Murdoc got the honor of deciding how much was for himself. The look on his face when she put the cake in front of him had been pretty fucking funny and the joke wasn't lost on him either. He'd guffawed loudly over it before cutting a piece for Alec and encouraging the boy to enjoy it before she gave it to the Face-ache, finally cutting himself a massive piece of it. The cake hadn't lasted long, Hailey herself only getting a piece or two out of it. At some point, Murdoc had taken the entire plate with the remaining half and disappeared into his studio, the empty plate finally just abruptly showing up on the counter a day or two later. And much like the cake, Murdoc was already diving into the stack of pancakes that sat at the center of the table, plucking several off and tossing them to his plate. 

Unable to resist, Hailey chuckled softly over her coffee as she watched him drown them in the blackberry syrup. The morning's interruption now forgotten, Murdoc cracked a grin at Alec, who was reaching for his soggy pancakes. He used his fork to shoved a few of them onto Alec's plate before resuming his second helping. While Alec worked on getting syrup all over his face and hair, Murdoc polished off the extra helping of pancakes and washed it down with his coffee. “For the record, Poppet, this doesn't get ya off the hook for this mornin'. You'll owe me t'night.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: DV SITUATION

“It's a fuckin' goal, Brain-Ache!” Murdoc snapped into the phone. “Liverpool for the win, mate!” He peered down at the phone, the video call blurring out of focus a moment before 2D's own scowling face looked back at him, saying something that the audio didn't pick up. “Eh? What was that, Twiggy? Can't hear ya over the winnin'!”

“Manchester will come out on top!” 2D barked back, his thin and reedy voice taking on a hard edge. “Juss you wait, Muds!” It was always amusing to see the dullard get worked up over the football game. Sure, he's seen the man angry and there'd been that time they had come to blows, but the idea of Stu being angry over something was almost laughable in just how unnatural it looked. Football was his kryptonite. Never mind how ridiculous it was to see him angry, he got super involved with the leagues and the season and took it all pretty fucking seriously. Murdoc hadn't really given a toss about the game until he'd met 2D and soon it was one of the few sports the two men followed closely. And while they now lived half a world away from one another, satellite became their best friend, able to watch the game in unison and sling insults and cheers as the game wore on, much to the annoyance of both Noodle and Hailey.

Murdoc erupted into a triumphant laugh, nearly dropping his phone. “Oh c'moff it, not happenin'! Liverpool's 'head an' the game is near through!” He whooped at the plasma again, nearly toppling his lager to the floor. From his phone, he could see 2D sneering towards his television, grumbling curses under his breath. Murdoc kept his focus on the plasma in front of him, watching as the two teams ran across the court with the ball bouncing between feet. Without tearing his eyes away, he reached for the meat and cheese plate Hailey had prepared for him, shovelling a butter cracker, salami and gouda into his mouth. Manchester was catching up, one of the men managing to get the ball away from Liverpool. “No! Get the ball back, you fuckin' gits!” he hacked, spraying cracker crumbs across the table. 

2D could be heard cackling with glee, the sound grating Murdoc's nerves. “Gonna winnit, bruv! Gonna winnit!” More frantic noises could be heard and Murdoc glared at the video image on his phone. If the dullard had been sitting in his home, Murdoc would've knocked the lad into the following week! 

From the kitchen, Hailey could be heard laughing at his frustration. She'd be wise to keep her mouth shut about this. Not that she understood the game enough to have an opinion on it, but she still had better not start on him too. Bad enough Stu's team was catching up and even with only a short time left of the game, if Manchester scored another goal or two, it would be a done deal for Liverpool. Both he and the Dent-Head had bets down and Murdoc would be damned if he gave that half-wit a single quid. When Manchester scored another goal, Murdoc shot from his seat, toppling over his lager and food plate, howling with rage. “Offense! Offense! That was bloody offside an' the fuckin' ref knows it!”

“He wasn't 'head of da ball, Muds!” 2D shouted back, unable to wipe the smug grin from his face. “Ref ain't callin' it cuz dere wuz no offense!”

“Bullocks!” Murdoc spat, kicking the spilled food plate across the lounge. Scowling at the screen, he could only watch in disbelief as Manchester scored another goal and were soon caught up. One more goal and they'd win, Liverpool out of the running. He curse loudly, only dully aware of the spilled beer and scattered crackers and meat through the lounge. He'd bet on Liverpool enough times and usually came out on top. It just didn't compute that he'd have to pay up to Stu. At least they'd been relatively low bets. He didn't want to admit defeat, not just yet! Never mind that it was only twenty-five pounds, it was the bloody principle of the matter! Murdoc Niccals didn't lose. Stu was the dumb sod who lost hundreds and sometimes even thousands betting on shitty teams.

He dropped his phone to the sofa and stalked into the kitchen. Hailey merely cast him a side glance but said nothing to him as he rummaged into a drawer and pulled out a dish-towel. Just clean the mess, end the call and deal with the money later. More cheering came from the lounge, 2D's voice crackling as he whooped in triumph. So there it was. 2D was a pony richer and Murdoc would have to nurse his wounded ego for several months before the new season started back up. He trudged begrudgingly back into the lounge and cleaned up the spilt beer. From the kitchen, he could hear Hailey getting into a cupboard and she suddenly appeared by the sofa holding the broom and dust-pan. Smiling apologetically, she set them against the sofa. “Just toss them into the bin when you're done.” And without another word, walked back to the kitchen. Murdoc took the broom and worked on wrangling the scattered cracker crumbs, meat slices and chunks of cheese that had flown across the room in his fury over the game. At least it was hardwood floors. Just use a towel to clean up the puddle of beer and the broom could handle the rest. 

The plasma flickered wild scenes of celebration from the Manchester fans. 2D could still be heard cheering over the phone. Murdoc ended the call without a word and shut the television down. He was done arsing around with the game and Dents. He'd have to head to the studio and get to work anyway. While most of the tracks had already been developed and the raw demo samples sent to the BBC suits approved, he still had to get a few more situated and do clean up on the full track listing. He had found that the work was a bit more difficult than he had anticipated but overall things were moving along smoothly enough and he'd only encountered a few hiccups along the way. The tracks were developed for a movie that was still in the editing stages and he'd been sent the raw footage to see what he could produce to accompany it. Was it terrible of him to say the film bored him to fucking tears? Christ, was it dull! But he'd buckled down and started working, focusing on the kind of music it would need. He'd even included some tracks that kind of highlighted just how fucking boring the film was, sort of his own inside joke. And those tracks had been part of the demo samples sent out and approved, which made it all the more funny to him. 

Hailey had disappeared from the kitchen and Murdoc initially assumed she'd gone to fetch Alec from his nap, though he hadn't heard any footfall upstairs over is head. Hailey also had a very distinct footfall thanks to her bad leg and no doubt he would have heard something. Frowning, he looked around and peered back into the lounge, finding nothing. He ventured back into the kitchen and looked around, still finding no sign of her. Peering through the other side of the kitchen into the sitting room, his brow furrowed when he saw the studio door open and the light on. Shadows of movement could be seen but little else. Had Hailey gotten in there for something? He couldn't think of any reason Hailey had to be in the studio but maybe she was checking on something? He made a brisk walk through the kitchen and into the sitting room, slowing his step as Hailey came out of the studio hauling little Alec out by his arm. “We've told you time and time again not to go in there.” The hard edge to her voice did not escape his notice as she made Alec face the wall next to the open door. “You broke the rules and now broke your dad's guitar in the process.” Murdoc remained fixed in the entry-way between the kitchen and the sitting room, watching the scene unfold as Hailey stood behind Alec, who was whimpering that he was sorry and had only wanted to try and play it. Hailey shook her head and held one of his arms in a firm grip. “Clearly nothing we say or do is sinking in. Maybe this will make you listen better.”

When Hailey landed two square swats into his backside, Alec cried out and tried to pull away. Hailey still held his arm and landed one more hard smack into his rump before finally releasing him. Murdoc stood there, mind reeling as he took in the scene he'd just witnessed, his throat dry. Alec shot away from her, rushing up the stairs in tears. Murdoc willed himself forward, feeling his own anger rise as he took in Hailey's angry expression. She'd actually hit Alec after they'd discussed this time and time again? They'd agreed that this would _never_ be a method of discipline used against Alec. Murdoc felt himself thrown back to his formative years, to many scattered memories of hiding from a furious Sebastian who was hell bent on making sure Murdoc regretted whatever imagined transgression he might have made as a small child. The same angry look could be seen on Hailey's face and the scared and angry child he'd once been reared its head and screamed for vengeance. He couldn't focus, couldn't even think, all he could do was see that same twisted and angry expression and he wanted to fucking wipe it off her fucking slag face.

His hands found purchase as he grappled her and slammed her hard into the wall behind her. The impact knocked one of the pictures down, the glass shattering at their feet. When she tried to moved away, he shoved her back again, feeling the floor reverberate from the impact. She uttered a noise of surprise, staring at him in disbelief, the look evaporating when the back of his hand whipped across her face as hard as he could. “Dun' ever let me see you do that 'gain!” he hissed hotly, grappling her by her hair and holding her firm against the wall. She was too stunned to react, her green eyes wide and staring back at him in shock. He could still feel the hot coil of rage burning through him, the hand in her hair clutching it tighter and causing whimpers of pain from her. Good, he hoped it hurt. He hoped it fucking hurt worse than whatever pain she caused Alec. His body was pressed against hers, face mere inches away, pinning her to the wall as he snarled through gritted teeth. “Hit 'im 'gain, Hailey, an' I swear on Beelzebub himself you will fuckin' regret it. We crystal?”

“Yes,” she squeaked, tears welling in her eyes and spilling over her cheeks. She looked thoroughly horrified at him, eyes still wide with shock even as the tears fell. When he finally released his hold on her hair, she pulled away from his reach and skirted around him as she rushed back to the kitchen, wiping at her eyes. 

Murdoc frowned at the floor, his eyes on the broken glass and the damaged picture. Every part of him still twitched and burned with his anger, but he could feel it finally started to dissipate. He needed to get his head under control. He was still reeling over what he'd witnessed and what had taken place. Some distant voice in the back of his head clamored on about seeing if Hailey was okay, but he shoved the voice away, unwilling to acknowledge that right now. He needed to sort himself out and see if Alec was alright. He just couldn't believe what he'd seen. They'd discussed discipline methods at length when Alec had been just a wee babe and had both agreed without question that corporal punishment would never ever be acceptable. Not fucking ever. So what the hell had gotten into Hailey to think she had any fucking right to lay a hand on his son? Shaking his head, he knelt down and started to pick up the broken shards of glass, careful to set them into the busted frame with the damaged picture. It was a snap of the three of them, probably taken shortly after buying the house. All of them smiling and sitting on the front step of the house, the snap taken with his little digital camera that had since given up the ghost some months back. Did they have a digital back up of this at all? He certainly had always liked the pic, hence why it hung on the wall outside his studio. 

He would need to retrieve the broom and dustpan from the lounge, but he wasn't sure he could even pass by Hailey without feeling the boil of upset again. He wanted to remain as far away from her as possible at the moment and opted instead to go upstairs and spend some time with Alec. At least make sure the boy was alright. He was only three years old and probably had no fucking idea why his Mum had hit him or how to process the event. Matter of fact, he could be heard from upstairs, sobbing and this made Murdoc flash another cold look in Hailey's direction as he mounted the stairs to head up to the second level. Murdoc wasn't sure if it was adrenaline or just his own inner turmoil over Hailey's actions. Seriously, what could a three year old little boy do to warrant being struck? Why the fuck did Hailey decide to do this without even consulting him about it, especially when it was due to the boy messing with _his_ belongings! 

He paused at the top of the stairs, gripping the rail hard. He hated this feeling in his guts. All his mind could bring up was his own disastrous childhood and the fear and loathing he'd felt trying to wade through that shit life. How often had he been the one to cower in a corner during one of his father's drunken rages? How often had he been the one to receive the brunt of his father's wrath? He shook his head, wanting the memories to fade back into the recesses of his mind. He couldn't face those again. He'd just get angry again and with Hailey on his radar, he'd no doubt turn this anger onto her. Listen to yourself, the voice of reason screamed. You're literally saying you'd hurt her just because you're fired up and reliving shit you haven't bothered with in decades. She spanked the boy, nothing more. She didn't beat him. And what did you do? You roughed her up and hurt her. You slapped her and pulled her hair. You threatened her. All over your inability to process the difference between being beat within an inch of your life and a few swats on the boy's arse. You're fucking bigger than this and you need to sort yourself out.

Murdoc paused just outside of Alec's room, catching sight of Alec sitting at the edge of his bed with tears on his face. The same look of hurt and surprise that Hailey's face held just moments ago. “Alec?” he whispered hoarsely, standing in the doorway. “You 'kay there, mate?” The boy sniffed and nodded his head but said nothing. Stepping into the room, Murdoc sat down at the edge of the bed and smoothed his hair back from his sweaty and tear stained face. “Reckon what Mum did startled you, eh?”

“Never 'ad a spankin' b'fore,” Alec sniffed, peering up at him. “Mumma said it wuz cuz I boke your guitar.” He took a breath and wiped at his face with his arms. “I boke your guitar. You an' Mumma tol' me t' not be in dere wiffout you.”

“Yeah, so I heard, lil' man.” Murdoc let out a huff, unsure of what to do or how to proceed. At least Alec hadn't seen what happened afterward. Thank Satan for small miracles, yeah? He looked down at Alec's tear stained face, feeling the same strange guilty twinge that had haunted him just moments ago. “I think Mum just finally reached the end of her rope, 'specially after both of us tellin' you that room was off limits. Dependin' on how bad you broke the guitar, it might be an expensive fix an' I use that for work. If I can't use it, I can't work an' we dun' get paid.”

“Sorry, Da,” Alec whispered, looking down at the floor. “Is Mumma still mad?”

“Dun' think so,” he said with a smile. “But I think it's best you chill in here, at least until dinner. You still disobeyed an' maybe an afternoon in your room will make you think a bit more 'bout what you did. Lemme get a chance t' talk with Mum an' I'll call you down when dinner is ready.” When the boy simply nodded and slid from the bed to raid his toychest, Murdoc got to his feet and made his way back down the stairs. He wasn't sure what he could say or do at this point, now feeling a low grade anxiety as he stepped into the kitchen. Hailey had her back to him, cutting up some vegetables at the counter. 

Standing directly behind her, he waited as she finished what she was working on. Sensing him, she turned slightly, revealing a red welt across her face and even what appeared to be some blood on her lip. Murdoc felt his nerve waver as he stood there, still unsure of how what to do or say. Her hair was still in a wadded tangle off to one side where he'd tangled his fingers into it and pulled and the more he took in of her and her demeanor, the bigger the pit that opened up in his stomach. Christ, there was no excuse for what he'd done and no apology could ever make it right. She flinched out of his reach when he brought a hand up and touched her shoulder. This brought an unfamiliar pain, recognizing that she didn't want him to touch her. He couldn't blame her for that, necessarily, but it didn't make it hurt any less. The silence that stretched between them was thick with an uneasy tension and he dropped his hand back to his side and took a step back. When she finally spoke, her voice was nothing more than a cracked whisper. “I didn't want to spank him...but we told him how many times to stay out of the studio. Clearly the time outs weren't working.”

“I know,” he muttered dully, wishing she'd turn around. “An' I reacted badly. All I kept seein' was what I endured as a kid...” His voice trailed as she turned around. Her face wasn't awful but not great either. One side of her face had a massive red welt where his hand had struck and there was indeed some blood on her lip, probably cut with her teeth when he'd slapped her. Chewing his lower lip, he brought his hand up and grazed his fingers against the reddened skin. “I didn't mean t' hurt you, Poppet, I swear. I did a bastard thin' an' I'm sorry. I can't say sorry 'nough. I dun' know if I can even explain why I reacted the way I did.” This was god's honest truth. Not counting a near mugging by a strung out hooker back in Stoke when he was barely out of secondary school, he'd never struck a woman out of anger. But why did his mind keep bringing him back to those days of his childhood and in doing so, raise so much heat and animosity? He'd never meant to hurt her but he couldn't say it was a total heat of the moment situation either. He'd simply _reacted_. She'd hurt their boy and in turn, he hurt her.

“We both handled it poorly,” she said softly, but in a firm matter of fact tone. “That's really what it amounts to. We reacted in ways that were not our best.” Never a truer fucking statement! While it didn't make him feel any less shitty over what had happened, recognizing her forgiveness and acknowledging that things could've been handled very differently by both of them did ease some of the turmoil in his head and gut. She uttered a small sigh and turned back to the food she'd been preparing. “Is Alec okay?”

Murdoc nodded his head as he grabbed his cigarettes. “Aye, he is. Little surprised at what happened, but he knows why it happened.” This brought his thoughts back to the guitar. Hailey and Alec had said it was broken. While getting it fixed wouldn't be a super big issue, it was still a small set back he didn't need. Nothing more needed to be said on the matter of Alec. He needed to see what would need to be done with the bass. He returned to the studio and peered into the room. The black bass he'd been using had been pulled off its stand and plugged in to the amplifier with the bass now face down on the floor, its strings snapped. He picked the guitar up and examined it carefully, only noting a few scuffs and one of the knobs appeared to be bent. Not the end of the world. He'd have to buy new strings since he only had a few on hand and probably pick up another switch, but otherwise it was still playable. But it didn't change the fact that Alec knew this room and the guitars were off limits. Sighing, he set it back in its stand and closed the studio door as he exited. Just deal with it later. Maybe take Alec with him when he went to the city to pick up the things he needed so the boy could see for himself the cost of his damage. It was peanuts in the grand scheme of it all, but hopefully it would make his little brain understand. He could even show the little dude how to repair the instrument.

********************************

The room had been turned upside down and still Hailey had yet to find the picture of her mother. The aged wallet sized snap had been tucked into the corner of a framed pic of her and Murdoc on her bedside table and had been there since they'd finally declared themselves fully unpacked and moved into their new home. She wasn't sure just what led her to notice it was no longer in its place, but it was missing and so far hadn't been found. Though she couldn't imagine what could have caused it to fall, that was exactly what she'd assumed and had stripped the bed down, pulled the frame from the wall, pulled the bedside table aside and even had half crawled under the bed to see if it had some how fallen to the floor out of her sight. But it was nowhere. As if it never existed. She uttered a noise of frustration as she searched her dresser. Could she even clearly say when she'd last seen in on the little table? How the hell could it just fucking disappear without a fucking trace? “Murdoc! Have you seen the picture of my mom anywhere? It's not on the table.”

Murdoc shrugged his shoulders from the bathroom, clad in nothing more than a towel around his waist and trying to shave. He had voiced wanting to grow out a beard but had immediately scrapped that idea when more than half of it had come through silver, much to Hailey's amusement. She sometimes did find it a bit amusing how vain he was about his appearance. Still colored his hair to hide the grey, still sported the same cut to hide the receding hairline and had even proposed waxing his chest when he realized his chest hair had a salt and pepper thing going on. Reminding him he'd lived a hard life didn't make him feel any better about the signs of his aging and in the end she merely pointed out that she rather liked the silver, and even encouraged him to quit coloring his hair. He refused to stop, of course, but she'd hoped that knowing she enjoyed every bit of him just the way he was would at least find a place somewhere in that fucking ego of his.

As for the matter at hand, she wasn't sure what else could be done. The picture was gone and so far turning everything up hadn't located it. This irritated her and she found herself throwing things back into place and slamming drawers. She'd managed to hold onto that picture for decades and when she finally decides to take it out of her purse, it fucking disappears? “Did you move it, by chance?” she whined, looking back over at Murdoc, who was still in the bathroom washing the remaining shaving cream from his face.

He shook his head as he exited the bathroom and made his way over to his dresser, whipping the towel off his hips. “Sorry, love, haven't seen it.” She watched with a small smile as he dressed himself quickly and grabbed his cigarettes. He had a full schedule and would be gone most of the day talking with the suits over at BBC and then back in the afternoon to prepare for an interview with an American music show. He had been a bit hesitant at idea of doing the interview in his home with cameras, but it was apparently the point of the show. Some updated version of _Where Are They Now_ and the show was focusing on Gorillaz. They'd already gotten the interviews done with Stu, Noodle and Russ with Murdoc being the last on the list due to his location.

Hailey shoved away her irritation over the picture and decided the best course of action was to simply clean the house and worry about it later. She could very well come across it during her cleaning too, so there was some small silver lining. She hadn't really planned on deep cleaning, but if they were going to have a camera crew in the house, best to make sure the house looked stellar. She could understand his hesitation on having them in the home. He wanted his private life outside of work to remain just that – private. As far as Murdoc was concerned, his home life with his family wasn't the public's business. Unfortunately, the point of the show was to show what entertainers were up to after their big breaks and this mean seeing them in their homes, with their families. He agreed begrudgingly only because everyone else had already consented to the interviews and it would have been a pointless show if the mastermind behind Gorillaz wasn't also included.

She couldn't help but admire how good he looked dressed in a pair of jeans and the simple blue cotton button down shirt. He'd even opted for some dressier shoes. She had suggested he go out and buy himself a nice suit but he'd scoffed at the idea. He'd never had a need for one in his life and this wasn't going to change simply because he had a meeting in London with a bunch of stuffy network executives. Take him or leave him as he was. Watching as he finally tucked his wallet into his back pocket and buckled his belt, she finally opted to at least dress herself and get started with the day. Alec could be heard playing in his room and she'd need to keep him occupied so she could clean without much interruption. Not to mention keeping him out of everyone's hair once the camera crew arrived later in the day. She'd have to eventually shower and change into presentable clothing as well as wrangle Alec into a clean pair of jeans and one of his little dress shirts, not wanting either of them to be on camera in their _bum around the house_ clothes.

After giving himself a quick look over in the mirror, Murdoc turned to Hailey and held his arms out. “So, think I look a'right?” She nodded her head with a smile, scanning him over and not bothering to hide her appreciation of how he looked. The expression on her face didn't escape his notice and he grinned broadly as he grabbed his jacket. “If you find the pic of your Mum, let me know. We'll find it. Couldn't have gone far, yeah?” 

Hailey could only nod her head, hoping that he was right. What else could've happened to it? If neither of them had touched it and it wasn't in their bedroom, where could it have gone? She frowned, shoving that irritation into the back of her mind. She needed to focus on making breakfast for Alec and tidying up. Worry about the snap later. She didn't have a choice in this. Exiting the room, she paused just outside Alec's door, watching as he played with his little cars. He had them all lined up like a demolition derby with the biggest vehicle clutched in his hand, ready to do some Evil Kenevil shit. He perked his head up and flashed a smile at her as he threw the larger vehicle across the room, clearing the line of cars. She returned the smile and ventured downstairs to whip up something for them to eat. Murdoc wouldn't have time to stick around while she prepped, so she plunked some toaster strudels into the toaster oven. Not the healthiest of options, but it would at least put something else in his stomach other than the copious amounts of coffee he'd been drinking to wake his ass up.

He came downstairs just as the toaster oven dinged. Wrapping the pastries in a paper towel, she slapped them into his hand as he breezed out the door. Alec could still be heard playing upstairs and Hailey got down to business with tidying up the house. Her mind kept traveling back to the missing photo and the fact that so far, no sign of it had come up. While she didn't expect it in the lounge, she'd found nothing after cleaning and even taking the cushions off the sofa. No sign of it in the kitchen. Laundry closet was a dead end as well. Sitting room revealed nothing but a few layers of dust due to her ignoring the room for a week or so. The studio was locked but she knew it wasn't in there as Murdoc had no reason to mess with the pic and had even told her himself that he hadn't seen it since it was still in its place on her bedside table. 

It continued to nag at her as the day progressed. She'd gone through the entire house damned near top to bottom and found no sign of the picture. The idea that it was one hundred percent gone just didn't compute in her head. Just where could it have gone and how the hell did it get removed from its place by her bed? Grumbling under her breath, Hailey checked the time and noted that Murdoc would be back soon and shortly after his return, the television crew would be showing up. She didn't have time to get bent out of shape about it. She needed to shower and get herself ready and get Alec ready. He'd been blissfully quiet through-out the late morning, only showing up once to ask for a snack and then disappearing back to his room. Pausing outside his door, she watched as he continued to play with his toys. “We need to get ready for when the TV show people get here.”

He perked his head up from his play, flashing a toothy smile. “Can I wear mah Transformah jumper?” When Hailey nodded, he squealed and ran to his little dresser and yanked out the shirt and a pair of trousers. “We gonna be on da telly!” he said excitedly as he stripped his pajamas off and yanked his clothing on. “We gonna be famous!”

“I suppose so,” Hailey laughed. “I've got to get myself ready. Can you stay here and be good while I shower and get dressed?” Alec nodded his head with a squeal and resumed playing with his toys. Hailey went to the master suite, her eyes falling on the picture by her side of the bed, the picture that should've had another smaller pic tucked in the corner. The picture that had disappeared like a fart in the wind. As irritating as it was, she didn't have time to think about it anymore. She had to get ready and be prepared to have a camera crew in their home. Though she wasn't fully on board with having the crew in the house and filming her and Alec, it was par for the course with these types of programs. Their faces would be shown, but no names would be revealed. That was the only way Murdoc would agree to it. Seemed silly to insist on no names if their mugs were going to be on the television anyway, but whatever. It was for a music channel that most of her old friends and co-workers barely ever watched, so the possibility of them tuning in and seeing her would be pretty slim.


	23. Chapter 23

It started as some random pieces of tattered paper. Murdoc stopped in the hallway, looking down at the paper with narrowed eyes. Some appeared to have some kind of image and some were a faded and yellowing white. He knelt down and picked some of the pieces up, staring at the flashes of color that had once been part of an image. Something about the color and pattern that was familiar to him, something he'd seen often but rarely gave it a second glance. His eyes surfaced from the pieces in his hand to the trail of tatters that decorated the hall and led to Alec's room. From within the room, noises could be heard and Murdoc slowly stepped into the doorway. Sitting on the floor, tearing little pieces from a bigger piece held in his hand, was Alec. His round little face was folded into a scowl as he slowly tore pieces away and flicked them off to the floor. He had yet to notice Murdoc's presence in the doorway, his eyes narrowed and focused on the paper in his hand. Murdoc merely watched with curiosity until one of the pieces landed near his feet and he found himself staring at a partial image of Hailey's mother. 

Alec looked up from what remained of the torn picture, a small noise of surprise coming from him when he realized Murdoc was standing in the doorway. Dropping what remained of the picture, he scuttled across the floor and hid by the foot of his bed. Murdoc stepped in and picked up the piece Alec had dropped and stared at what he identified as the lower corner of the snap. “Alec, what is this? Why didn't you tell your Mum you found this? She's been looking for it for several weeks, boy.”

“I took it,” he said in a strangely defiant tone. “I took it cuz she hit me. Teach her to hit me.”

Murdoc blinked, taken aback at Alec's remark. So he took the photo, hid it and decided to destroy it all because of that spanking that took place a month ago? Murdoc wasn't sure whether to laugh or yell at the boy because he realized that targeting something close to a person who slighted him was something Murdoc would have easily done without thinking. Christ, should he be appalled at this or proud? Alec may have looked more like Hailey physically, but his little mental workings were pure Murdoc. “Alec, you know this picture meant the world t' your Mum. This is the only snap she has of her mother. D'you realize just how upset she's goin' t' be when she finds out you destroyed it?”

“Maybe she shouldn't-a hit me then?” he piped back. “I dun' care if it's the only one. She hit me an' now she dun' have no pic of her Mum. Teaches her right.” He emerged from the foot of the bed slowly with a defiant look on his round little face. Little wee ones shouldn't look so serious but here Alec was, staring up at him defiantly. “Mumma ain't s'pose t' hit. You said so!”

“That so?” Murdoc's eyebrows soared to his receding hairline, the chuckle dying at his lips. “For one, the word you're lookin' for is _isn't_ , boy, not _aint't_. An' t' be frank, I can kinda see now why she chose t' do it.” He gestured towards the pieces. “Now I have t' clean this up an' hide it 'way. Your Mum is gonna have a coronary when she finds out. An' as much as I dislike it, I may not stop her if she chooses t' spank you 'gain. What you did was pretty shitty, boy. This is like me or your Mum destroyin' your blankie or little puppy toy.”

Alec's faced paled, his defiant expression melting away. “But you told Mumma no hittin'!”

Murdoc said nothing as he picked up the pieces of the picture. He knew he'd made it clear to Hailey that there'd be no return visits to that form of discipline, but he realized he was a bit torn on the matter now that he was picking up the pieces of something that Hailey had cherished above all her few worldly possessions. This act of defiance went beyond the simple child's curiosity to touch and examine things. He'd deliberately gone into their bedroom and stole the picture from Hailey, kept it hidden for weeks and then decided to destroy it. Murdoc could feel the low grade anxiety building again as he collected every last piece, examining them and wondering if it was possible to repair it. A significant part of the lower half remained and maybe some glue or tape could fix it and he could take it in and get it digitally repaired. Technology had come a long way and old photos could be made new again with skilled hands and the right software. It didn't change the fact that Hailey would come apart at the seams upon realizing what had become of her mother's picture. And if she chose to spank Alec again, would he intervene? Hell, he realized that he kind of wanted to do the same, even if a part of his pushed back against it.

“Da, dun' tell Mumma!” Alec shrieked, clutching at the back of his shirt, trying to keep him from exiting the room. “Dun' tell Mumma. I'm sorry!”

“You're not sorry,” Murdoc said in a low voice as he turned to face Alec's terrified expression. “Not 'bout this an'way. You're just sorry now b'cause you were caught an' I won't get you out of it.” He tugged his shirt free from the little hand and slipped out of the room silently, internally wincing as Alec's wails rose in volume. He wasn't sure what he planned to do. He could keep this a secret between him and Alec and attempt to have the snap repaired, but he knew Hailey would probably get upset that he'd found it and not told her. The picture was her most valued sentimental possession. The mother she never knew. The mother who wanted her. What did he know of sentimental shit? He'd long ago given up on the idea his own mother ever wanted him. Told his whole life he'd been abandoned by her because she wanted nothing to do with him. Told his whole life he was worthless and unlovable. And how could he deny this when the woman who was supposed to move heaven and earth for him had left him to the mercy of an abusive drunken monster?

Hailey's childhood wasn't that much different than his, but it was their beginnings into the world that differed so greatly. She'd been a wanted child and orphaned at a young age where she had zero memories of her life before entering state care. She'd been born to parents who not only wanted her, but celebrated her coming arrival into the world – the proof of this in the form of baby shower invites, a grainy ultrasound pic and an unfinished letter to a maternal grandmother that could never be found, all of these items the social worker kept for her. Her attachment to the single snap of her late mother was rooted in all of this. Knowing that she'd been wanted. Knowing that she'd been loved. 

Foreign as the concept was to Murdoc, once Alec was born, he came to understand it more. Recognizing Alec's love towards him, even if he himself had no real idea how to show the same affection. He was still kind of learning as he went most times, but he must have been doing something right because Alec always wanted to be involved with what he was doing. Murdoc's earliest memories of his own father were little more than snippets of life events shadowed by hate and fear because the brute had made it clear from word go that he was a burden who wasn't worthy of love or protection. He had no keepsakes that told him differently. No proof that he'd ever been a wanted child or even loved for that matter. He'd gone on for so long believing he wasn't worthy of being loved that he sometimes had no idea how to process the fact that Alec clearly loved him and Hailey, in her own quirky ways, loved him too. He'd fought hard to prove he was nothing like his waste of skin father, even if evil voices whispered in the back of his head the same mock and ridicule both his father and brother would have laid upon him seeing him playing with his son or even simply cuddling with the boy on the sofa while they watched some hideous animated blasphemy. Ridicule that had been pounded into his head – figuratively and literally – nearly every time he'd attempted to show a scrap of kindness towards someone or something. It had been these evil whispers that had led to him avoiding closeness at all costs. Fear of being ridiculed. Fear of being mocked. He could even hear Hannibal's voice as if the troglodyte had been standing right beside him. _Lookit yeh, lil' queer, yeh like getting' close t' lil' boys, eh? A'ways knew yeh were a nancy-boy._

Dropping the tattered remains of the picture into his dresser drawer, he made his way back to Alec's room as if on auto-pilot. Pulling Alec into his arms, he held on as tight as he could, a strange gasping sigh erupting from him as he cradled the boy. “No matter what you do, I hope you know both me an' your Mum love you t' pieces. Nothin' will ever change that.” The words had come pouring out of his mouth before his brain had a chance to keep up. It felt strange uttering that word, as if it were a foreign language. Maybe it was? As a child, the idea of someone actually loving him had been a foreign concept. He'd never allowed those words to pass his lips out of fear of being mocked or unmanned completely. It felt unnatural even attempting to show how he felt because he feared the wrath of two people who he'd cut from his life the moment he'd been able to. Sweet hell, he was a fucking mess, wasn't he? How could a simple little snap evoke such strange emotions within? Alec seemed to take little notice of his internal battles, wrapping his little arms around his neck and squeezing as tight as a three year old could, whispering that he loved him too and was happy he was his Da. Murdoc blinked back the onset of tears, baffled at why all of this was causing so much turmoil. His mind dragged him back to mere weeks ago, when he'd attacked Hailey over her discipline of Alec. Much like his father – violence was the only way he knew how to handle things and that had been the path he'd chosen. But it had been rooted in something else, too. He was seeing his child being hurt – being hurt by someone who should've loved him and he loved back immensely – and that same rage he'd felt as a child and the same rage his father felt towards him boiled over. Christ, he was a perfect fucking contradiction! His father abused him because he didn't love him but he'd abused Hailey because he loved Alec. 

Letting Alec slide back to the floor, he cracked a strained smile down at him, even though his vision blurred from the tears that continued to threaten. Alec smiled back, not seeing the cracks that Murdoc knew he was feeling. He exited the room and descended the stairs two at a time. He needed some air. He grabbed his pack of smokes on the way through the kitchen, rushing towards the lounge and out the French doors. It was a cool and comfortable grey day outside and never before had he been more grateful to be outside. His head was all over the place and all because of this picture. Maybe he was using it as a scapegoat for his own issues. He'd never known any love as a child and wanted to be sure that Alec knew how he felt. Hailey had never known love but at least had some proof that she had been at one point. He knew he felt something for Hailey and maybe it was love, but if that was the case then why did he hurt her? Though he and Hailey had talked at length about what had happened in the wake of her spanking Alec, he sometimes felt as if there were still loose ends to address. He wasn't sure what exactly, just that he couldn't shake that something more should have been said or done.

He had to figure out where to properly hide the destroyed picture and just keep his mouth shut about finding it. Let Hailey believe it simply vanished or was misplaced. It was a shitty thing to do, but knowing how much that picture meant to her, he wasn't sure he wanted to take a chance and find out just what her reaction would be. While Hailey was cool and collected under pressure, he wondered how much this control would crack if she allowed her emotions to get the better of her. The idea of seeing her completely lose control was certainly an interesting avenue, but he wasn't really a hundred percent sure she'd become unglued. The last time she lost control was that time shortly after Alec's birth and Murdoc had learned that other things had been in play. It hadn't been just the run in with that wanker from her childhood, it had also been weird post-partum shit. Things that were actually normal for women who'd just given birth. Exhaustion, hormones and gobs of other things happening to her body and then running into that arsehole just tipped the scales.

Hailey was a champ when it came to cool and collected. She'd had a few decades to learn this. Being able to remain calm had been her means of survival when things had been at their worst. Able to stand back and look at situations from the outside. Even after he'd hurt her, she felt no animosity towards him and had re-examined the entire series of events to come to the conclusion that both of them could have approached the whole things differently. She was the calm and he was the storm. He was almost envious of how collected and calm she could be when faced with inconveniences or some other hiccup in their daily lives when he knew that he'd fly off the handle within a matter of seconds. Quick to fly into a rage over the most trivial of matters. Unable to process a way to show his feelings towards someone that he felt so deeply for, it frightened him. Feeling awkward and unnatural in showing how he felt towards his own child. Recognizing their feelings towards him but unable to accept it because he felt undeserving of their love. This was the legacy his father had left. A middle aged man with a temper who had no idea how to accept being loved or how to love back. 

**********************************

When he opened his eyes, the first thing that crossed Murdoc's mind as he took in the late morning light was how horrendous the music was that was coming from downstairs. Rolling to his side, he noticed Hailey's side of the bed is empty and the sheets cool, indicating she'd been up for some time. The bedside digital clock tells him its a little after nine in the morning. It takes a moment to process the band playing from the stereo downstairs. Fucking Linkin Park. He despised the group, thinking it nothing but whiny fratboy crybaby rubbish, but for reasons that eluded him, Hailey loved them. She'd been a fan since their first album and had even gone to some of their concerts in the past. Maybe it was the age gap? He was well into his thirties by the time the group had hit the scene and he cringed the first time one of their songs played on the radio. Hailey would have been in her mid twenties and he assumed that had been the group's target demographic. And what made it all the more amusing was the fact that Hailey had a small crush on the bloke who did the raps in the songs. Mike something or other. He had a few different musicians he fancied and could even remember with fondness the good natured ribbing they'd give each other over their tastes. 

Rising from bed with a loud yawn, he stretched and scratched his balls a bit before grabbing the lounge-pants he kept tossed over the footboard of the bed. He dressed quickly and padded down the hall towards the stairs. The kitchen itself was clean but empty. Spotting his coffee mug and some fresh brew in the coffee maker, he poured himself a cup and veered towards the lounge. The lounge was empty, but clearly was on Hailey's to-do list because he spotted the cleaners sitting on the table that rested behind the sofa. Turning on his heels, he made a brisk walk through the kitchen towards the sitting room. The music grew louder the closer he got, finally stopping just outside the doorway leading to the sitting room and taking in the sight before him with a smile. 

Hailey was dancing to the music as she pulled books from the shelves to dust while Alec danced in the middle of the room to the Mike bloke's rap. Or at least Murdoc assumed it was dancing. Alec was boogying around the room, shaking his rump and jumping around. Murdoc remained in the doorway, unable to stop from grinning as their moves got stranger and stranger once Chester Bennington started wailing from the speakers again. Hailey still had her back to him, bending down to work on some lower shelves. He simply remained in the doorway, drinking his coffee and eyes on her arse. Not even Alec had noticed him yet and the little dude was hopping all over the sitting room with his bizarre little dance moves. And though she moved with a hard limp, she still continued to dance along to the music, lost in the sounds that surrounded them. Hadn't it been Linkin Park playing in that musty little bar the night he'd stumbled across her? She'd been dancing along to the music on the small dancefloor, uncaring of her audience and refusing all who attempted to join her. She'd been dancing alone and had appeared to be having the time of her life. Murdoc couldn't remember what song it was, that part unimportant to him. He just knew it had been that god-awful band and she was immersed completely in the music as she moved around in her own little world. It had been when she broke away from the dancefloor and made her way to the bar that he'd finally decided to make a move. He had gestured for the bartender and ordered a drink for her, not recognizing the amused look on the bartender's face. Looking back, it made sense now, didn't it? Y _eah, good luck with this, man_.

He sipped at his coffee, watching her arse as she moved around clumsily to the music. What would things have been like had he not approached her? Or if she'd refused him? Things could have easily ended very differently for them and all it would have taken was a few changes in their decisions. He even had moments where he was sure he'd wake up to find all of this merely a dream and he'd be back in his Winnebago again or even at Point Nemo – all alone. No one to laugh at his jokes or random tales of globe trotting debauchery. No one to rub his temples when he was feeling particularly agitated over something. There mere idea of not having her or Alec in his life left a nauseating feeling in his stomach and bad taste in his mouth. Hailey had come to provide something he'd never in his life thought he had needed and after over four years together, he couldn't imagine not having that. She'd given him Alec. She'd made this dilapidated cottage a home. She asked for nothing in return other than his presence, even when he was behaving like an absolute nob. 

Few people in his life had made any significant impact, and only a smaller few were held dear to his heart. Besides Hailey and Alec, there'd been one other and he'd spoken of her at times. Hailey recognized the high regard he held for this other woman and had even offered her own thoughts on the past relationship. No jealousy and no animosity. A part of his life that held deep meaning and helped shaped the man he'd become by the time they'd met. He truly had to give thanks to his Hellion because their relationship had helped him come to terms with the idea of someone loving him when no one else saw anything worth loving about him. It allowed him to be able to comfortably show someone how he felt without fear of being torn down, difficult as it was most times. He knew he was still a work in progress but between his Hellion and Poppet, he'd grown more as a person in the last eight, nine years than his entire near five decades on the planet. 

Snapping back to the present, he continued to watch her as she hummed along and dusted the shelves. It was only when he finally moved forward that Alec noticed him. The boy had stopped his bizarre little dance moves and smiled up at him. Murdoc merely smiled back, but his eyes were on Hailey's rump as he got closer, her familiar scent filling his nostrils. A chuckle erupted from him as he clamped a hand to her arse. “Keep movin' like that, Poppet, an' I dun' think I'll be able t' control meself.”

She jumped at the contact but recovered quickly and let out a laugh of her own. “Good morning to you, too.” When he circled his arms around her, she leaned back into him, covering one of his hands with hers. “Hungry, by chance?”

“I am,” he purred as he buried his face into her dark hair, “but not for food.” He savored the warmth of her body against his, allowing his senses to fill with the sweet scent of the light body spray she used mixed with a hint of the fruity scent of her shampoo. Reining in his rising desire, he released her and slowly backed away, remembering their audience. “Err, so what's on the menu?”

She flashed him a smile, eyes half mast as she turned and leaned towards him, pressing her lips to his gently before pulling away. “Biscuits and gravy with some breakfast potatoes....and a little something more once Alec is down for his mid-day nap.”

Unable to help himself, Murdoc erupted into a raunchy laugh and pulled her against him, subtly grinding his groin into hers. “Is that a promise?” His mind cooked up numerous scenarios in his head, all of which included the two of them sans clothes and riding each other until they couldn't anymore. Fuck, he was going to hurt himself and make some things way too obvious if he kept letting his imagination get away from him. He needed to calm his arse down. He was hardly a prude when it came to sex, but he wasn't entirely sure he was comfortable walking around the house with a raging erection while Alec was still up and about. 

Hailey seemed to be picking up on his own lewd thoughts, the smile still there as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and planted another kiss onto his mouth. “I'd love for you to just dominate and take me right on the stairs,” she whispered. “We could even see if the coffee table can hold our weight. Whatever you want to do and where ever you want to do it. We just have to wait until later.” When she drew back and returned her attention to the dusting, he stood there numbly, hand massaging his groin as he tried to get himself under control. If Alec went down at the right time, this meant he only had to wait a few hours at best. Murdoc knew he could be patient, but his cock clearly had other ideas. He took a few deep breaths before finally breaking away from her, his lower regions aching but finally manageable. It was only a few hours. Just a few hours. Alec would go down for a nap and he'd have Hailey all to himself for a good two to three hours. Alec slept like a fucking stone and if they kept their activity downstairs, there wasn't a chance in hell they'd wake him no matter how much noise they made! 

**********************************

Hailey opened her eyes, the pleasant dream she'd been having finally escaping to the recesses of her mind and forgotten as she took in the darkened bedroom. Something had dragged her from the dream, though she could no longer recall just what it had been. Her eyes flickered to the digital clock, noting it was only a little past one in the morning. Still drowsy, she blinked and tried to focus on the room, finally realizing that there was movement behind her accompanied by dull whines that she initially took as a child's cry. “Alec?” she muttered groggily, sitting up in bed. As the room came into full focus, it finally dawned on her that the movement was coming from Murdoc. She turned on her lamp, filling the room with a dim and milky light. “Murdoc?” She turned to his side of the bed, seeing only a pained expression on his sleeping face. It took her another moment to realize she was seeing him in the throes of a nightmare. 

His hand lashed out at the air, his lips pulled back from his teeth as he snarled out something in a strange high pitched voice that took a moment to register as words _._ “No more! Stop!” She couldn't shake the pain she heard in that voice. These weren't the pleas of a grown man, but of a small child. More whines erupted from him, his brow furrowing as he struck out at the air again, pleading in that same strange high pitched voice. “Not the closet. Please not the closet. I'm scared of the dark.” A sob escaped from him, tears now squeezing through his closed eyes as he flung his arms out, both hands curled into fists as he beat against something only he could see. Hailey wasn't sure whether to wake him or let it play out. He was fighting back and there was a risk of him striking her if she tried to rouse him. After a few more feeble attempts to beat at the air, he went limp and silent against the bed. Hailey remained frozen on the bed as he gasped a few times, the strange silence shattering as he let out a heart shattering sob. His eyes flickered open, glassy and wet from his tears. He flew upright and struggled to get from the bed, nearly falling out completely. 

“Murdoc?” she whispered, watching as he slumped against the side of their bed while taking massive gasping breaths. She reached out and touched his back, feeling him flinch impulsively. “I'm here,” she assured him, crawling across the bed and touching his back. He lifted his head and stared at her with red rimmed and sleep hollow eyes and for a moment she wasn't even sure if he was seeing her. He only regarded her for a moment before finally crawling towards her and curling his arms around her as he snuggled into her lap. She smoothed his hair from his face, feeling her own tears threaten as she took in his exhausted features. This wasn't the first time he'd had a nightmare, reliving some hell from a childhood very few knew the details of, but they were rare and usually triggered by something. She knew he'd been having trouble coming to terms with what had happened over Alec breaking the guitar and other things when it came to the boy, their home and even his relationship with her, aware that he'd been seeking her affection and approval even if he wasn't conscious of it.

“I didn't hurt you 'gain, did I?” he asked in a hoarse whisper. He slowly turned his head to look up at her, a sad smile on his face when she shook her head and ran her fingers through his hair. Taking a shuddering breath, he slowly pushed himself upright, a sound of contentment coming from him as she continued to move her fingers through his hair. “Can't even escape that bastard in my sleep.” 

Hailey dropped her hand to his back, gently moving her hand across his skin. Scooting closer, she brought both hands to his shoulders, massaging the muscles gently. “Was it your father again?” 

Murdoc nodded his head, dragging his hands across his unshaven face. “Think I was six, maybe younger...goofin’ off in the lounge an’ broke something of m’ Dad’s. Dun’ remember what it was, but that arsehole beat me senseless an' locked me in a closet.” He shivered against her touch, reliving the images as he tried to describe them. “Left me in there for days. I ended up lickin' condensation off a wall. Dun' recall why there was condensation on that wall...broken pipe maybe. By the time he let me out, I could barely move.” There was a catch in his voice, long buried tears and emotions still dangerously close to the surface. 

“He was a brute,” Hailey muttered softly, pulling him back against her and laying down. He curled around her, his head in the crook of her shoulder. She resumed moving her hands through his hair, feeling the softness of his breath against her skin as he sighed against the touch. Regardless of whatever new age bullshit floated around about men showing their feelings, it was still a sobering experience to see him so exposed. These were rare slivers of insight. He’d spent so many years covering it up with drugs, alcohol and rage that he became almost incapable of handling it when the floodgates finally opened. It was what led to him taking so much of it out on Stu during their years with the band. Why he generally hid himself away from his band-mates when they’d lived at the old Kong Studios. “ _He_ was a monster, but _you’re_ not.”

“I ended up provin' him right – I'm nothin'. I'm just like him.” This admission was followed by silence as he cuddled against her further, his hands almost desperate as they clutched at her nightgown. “Like when I got mad at you 'bout Alec. An' when I know my patience is thin with him...I'm scared I'll hurt him or hurt you 'gain an' I dunno what I'd do if I did hurt you 'gain an' you both left.” Yawning, he reached a shaking hand up and pressed it against her face. “I a'ways fuck thins' up. Makes me wonder how an’one can put up with me, let ‘lone love me..”

“But you're not like him,” she insisted, pressing her face into his hair. “You're _nothing_ like him. Do you beat your son and lock him in a closet for days on end?” She felt him shake his head as strained sigh erupted from him. Holding him tighter, she cradled him against her, smoothing his hair from his face. “You managed to prove people wrong. And if I didn't love you, I wouldn't still be here putting up with your immature bullshit pranks or when you decide to cop a feel.” She let out a soft laugh. “Christ, having you in this house is like having another kid most of the time and you know what? _I love every fucking minute of it_.”

Murdoc took another deep breath, almost purring as she continued to run her fingers across his forehead and temple. “What happened t' me must feel like a cake-walk compared t' what happened t' you. How are you able t' function? I can barely hold it t'gether right now.” He pulled his head away and peered up at her. “Serious question, Poppet.” 

“Loads of therapy and meds,” she laughed. “You know this. Not to mention, what happened to me is no better or worse than what happened to you. We both went through hell. _Real hell_. And we managed to come out of it somewhat intact.” She let out a yawn of her own, still slowly dragging her fingers through his hair. Her mind took her back to earlier in the day, after Alec had gone down for his nap. Normally Murdoc would ambush her and it would turn into a wild and hectic fuck where-ever they decided to get down to business. She had recognized his quiet in the weeks following the events that took place over Alec and the guitar, even recognizing his desire for simple affections – be it a hug, a kiss or even just a touch as they passed one another, but nothing had prepared her for him pulling her up to their bedroom and climbing across her, mouth pressed to hers, desperate for her affection, her touch. After his somewhat lewd inclinations earlier that day while she'd been dusting, she'd been surprised by the gentleness but had welcomed. Breathless from the long and drawn out kiss, her skin feeling like fire as his hands ran up and down her arms. He was hard as a rock, but this seemed the furthest thing from his mind, his focus on her mouth. There was no lewd requests, no chuckled dirty humor, just whispers of words she'd never heard him say aloud as their bodies joined, not once breaking away to change positions. 

His stillness and deep breathing indicated he'd fallen back asleep. Hailey remained pinned half beneath him, her hands still moving slowly through his hair, fingertips grazing the nape of his neck. She knew his humor and aggression were his armor, protecting the broken man buried deep down within. She understood this more than anyone. But she couldn't deny that seeing him this fragile ignited a white hot anger towards the father that had abused him and the society that had no qualms about discarding him. Anger towards them for making him believe he wasn't worth loving when all he'd wanted was to love and be loved. For creating a broken creature that tried desperately to laugh it all off in public while falling apart at the seams in private. He'd shown her time and time again how he felt about her, barely able to whisper it against her cheek as he clutched her against him through his climax. Too scared to speak it aloud because of childhood fears that it could never be returned. He'd experienced real love only one time before. He'd never said it outright, but she understood as he talked about the woman whom he'd spent a good two or three years with at the old Kong Studios. He never told her what the woman's name was, but she'd later heard it from Russel – Helen. He'd been a different man with her, Russel had told her. She loved him so much and he may not have known how to show it then, but he'd loved her too. 

Hailey thought back to those moments when he's come at her in the wake of Alec getting spanked. It seemed strange that he was letting an event that lasted maybe all of thirty seconds fuck with his head like this, but he'd said it himself – he'd never struck a woman before. Adding to this mind fuck, all the self loathing, old fears and long buried memories coming to life in his nightmares, was it any wonder that he was starting to believe he was everything his father said he was? “Fuck your waste of space father,” she hissed against his cheek. His eyes flinched, but remained closed. “Your Helen loved you. I love you. Alec loves you. And I know it's hard for you to say it, but we know you love us too. You'll never have to say it because _we know_.” 


	24. Chapter 24

Hailey could feel her anxiety boiling deep down as she stood in her old bedroom. Why did it feel so surreal being back at the old apartment? It had been an impulsive decision and while the voice of reason tried desperately to talk her out of venturing back to her old place, Murdoc had actually encouraged it, pointing out that it would give her a chance to grab any personal belongings she may have wanted. Wouldn't taking things tip Alicia off that someone had been in the flat? But against her better judgment, she'd gone along with it, surprised her key still worked in the lock and the both of them slipping in unseen and closing the door behind them. What had surprised Hailey the most was how nothing had changed, even after four and a half years. The living room still had the same ugly patterned sofa (which was actually quite comfortable), the kitchen and dining area still had shelves of perishables, the dining table littered with a week's worth of mail. And when she'd finally stepped into her old bedroom, she couldn't deny the jolt of emotion rising up in her as she took in her action figures still standing on the far shelf, her journal still on her desk, the movie and band posters still on her walls and her bed still rumpled and unmade, probably never touched since the last night her and Murdoc had slept there. At one point, this had been home, but it no longer felt like home because she now felt like an invader. 

She could only guess by the layers upon layers of dust that Alicia had probably not stepped foot in the room in years. Closed and preserved, much like a parent who'd lost a child. Christ, this was exactly how it looked. As if Alicia had lost a child and not a long time friend. It was almost deranged. Why not box the things up? Why not sell them or give them away? She could have tossed some of the things on eBay and raked in a fortune if she'd wanted to. This thought made her frown. She should be glad the woman didn't go through her belongings and sell them off because here she was now and she wanted some of them back. She stared at the two anime figures that were perched on the top shelf. Murdoc had replaced those not long ago as part of her last birthday gift so they weren't necessary. She grabbed her journal and stuffed it into her bag, setting a plain notebook there in its place from the stack she kept on a shelf. From a lower shelf that had been mostly hidden by her bed, she had some other figures she wanted and happily stuffed them into her bag as well.

The closet revealed clothing she really had no need for and probably wouldn't have been able to fit back into anyway. She'd gained at least a pant size and due to her bust size, had to upgrade her shirt sizes as well. She did spot a few oversized shirts – one of which for a comic she'd been a fan of – with a mental note to grab those from the top of the closet – and another for a movie she'd loved as a high schooler. Both shirts had been buried behind her work clothes so they'd escape any notice should Alicia happen to come poking around in here. Clearly she hadn't done any snooping because everything was pretty much as Hailey had left it. She lingered over a few shirts but decided against them. After closing the closet door and exiting her room, she closed that door behind her. Stepping into the darkened L shaped hallway, seeing Alicia's room right at the L bend on her right. The door was open and she peered in, seeing Murdoc nose around through the woman's belongings in her bedside table. “You're not in there sniffing her panties are ya?” she hissed, guffawing loudly when he jumped at the sound of her voice. 

“Fuck no,” he barked back in an irritated voice as he slammed the drawer to the table shut. “Just scopin' thins' out. Reckon I was curious.” He gestured towards the massive flatscreen mounted on the far wall. “Catch a gander at that thin', Poppet, it's bigger than ours!”

She held up her haphazardly filled bag, one of the figures barely hanging on. “We should probably get out of here. I got what I came for.” She wandered back through the kitchen and living room, sighing heavily as she took in the surroundings one last time. This would be it. She was never coming back. Though she'd been certain she'd never return to this place, there was a somber feeling in knowing that once she walked out the front door, she'd never look back. This had been her home for over a decade and she should've felt comfortable being in there but she didn't. She was a stranger now. She was an intruder.

“We can stay a bit longer if you need a minute or two, Poppet.” Murdoc's hand was on her shoulder, taking in her silence and glassy eyed expression. “Alicia was wearin' her work uniform an' that means we have plenty of time.”

She sighed again, feeling her throat tighten. “And Jason?” she asked as her voice cracked. “What if he pops in?” Even as she said this, she realized that she hadn't noticed anything of his in the apartment. The last time she'd been living here, there'd always been little things indicating his presence in the home. He had practically lived there when Hailey still lived in the place. He had only gone home a few nights a week to avoid catching the ire of their building manager, who tracked overnight guests like some fucking harpy. 

“Dunno 'bout you, but I haven't seen a bloody thin' in this flat t' indicate he's still in the picture. Not even in the bird's room.” Murdoc dropped down in the sofa, kicking his feet up on the table. “Could watch a bit of telly...or we could hook up in your old room, kinda like old times, yeah?” He wagged his eyebrows for emphasis, grinning deviously as he ran his hand across his groin.

The idea was certainly tempting but Hailey couldn't shake the conflicting emotions of being in the old flat and honestly wanted to just be clear the of place. This was no longer home. If homes could speak, this place most certainly would be making it clear that she was no longer welcome there. She'd abandoned it all. What made it all the more stranger was the fact that at one time, she honestly thought she'd had it made in her little world in the Seattle flat. It seemed like a such a lonely existence now. Working, collecting random toys, fucking indiscriminately and watching as everyone else moved on to new chapters in their lives while she remained locked somewhere in the middle and unable to move forward. Wasn't her preserved room proof enough that everyone expected her to remain stuck? Nothing in that bedroom had been touched or moved in years, and it was entirely possible that it had remained untouched since the last day Hailey had been in there. A time capsule revealing a snapshot of a life that she once thought she'd wanted. And now looking back at it brought unfamiliar feelings because she couldn't imagine going back to that existence. It felt lonely and isolating even thinking about it. 

From outside the front door, noises could be heard in the hallway. Both of them froze, listening intently as the noises carried through accompanied by some voices. Hailey leaned into the wall and pressed her ear to it. The voices weren't familiar and as they got louder to the point she was sure they were right outside the door, they soon carried farther away, disappearing entirely. Most likely veering around that one corner towards the smaller units located on the floor. “Just neighbors,” she whispered as she backed away from the wall. “We should leave now. As much as I'd love to get down and dirty in my old room, the amount of dust in there is disgusting. I don't feel like getting dust-mites up my ass.”

“Oooh, an orgy,” he chuckled, rising from the sofa. 

They slipped out as silently as they'd arrived, unnoticed completely. When they reached the main entrance, the door leading to the building manager opened and the woman peeked her head out. Hailey only caught a brief glimpse of the woman as they exited the building entirely, the scowling face fixing on her back as the door shut behind them. Hailey could feel her tension melting once they were outside of the building. There'd been nothing fun or thrilling about being back at the old apartment. It had only solidified her belief that she no longer belonged there or even in this city. London had become home. The little grey-stone cottage had become home. Her life with Murdoc and Alec had become home. As they started to walk away from the building, she remained mostly silent as Murdoc filled her in about a possible new contract for another film and even a guest slot for an American television program. Though she heard him, the words simply echoed in her head as she kept thinking back to how nothing in the old apartment had changed, how her room had been sealed off and preserved. It really did seem a bit morbid to her, as if Alicia refused to let go. What kind of mental gymnastics had that woman been doing to honestly believe Hailey would come back and pick up where things left off? The last night they'd even spoken to one another had been heated and Hailey had made it clear she was washing her hands of her. 

Her silence didn't go unnoticed, Murdoc now staring at her once they were in the rental car. “You a'right there, Poppet?”

Hailey could only nod her head, staring at the key to the apartment, still on her key-ring after all this time. She'd never removed it, though she could never say why. She'd also made conscious efforts to not even acknowledge it whenever she had to shuffle around for a specific key. The key to her old car had been disposed of a few years back, replaced with her current ride, which was parked back at home in London. She had been able to toss her old car key, so why hadn't she gotten rid of the apartment key? Had she subconsciously held onto it, even though she'd made a point to not see it? She continued to stare at it as Murdoc turned over the engine and pulled away from the curbside parking they'd claimed a few short blocks from the building. There would be no going back to that place. Being back in the old flat just solidified this. She'd been a stranger in that home, an intruder. No longer stuck in that chapter of her life, as everyone assumed she would. She'd moved forward in her story. 

Idling at a red light, Hailey spotted a trash can just a few yards away. Murdoc kept glancing over at her, watching her as she kept turning the key around in her hand. Taking a breath, she slowly removed it from her key-ring and held it up. “I'll be right back.” Stepping out of the idling car, she went over to the trash can and gave the key one last look. Time to close the chapter for good. There would be no going back to revisit. She could hear Murdoc urging her to hurry as the light would change soon. She took one last look at the key before dropping it into the trash can. He flashed her a sad smile as she hopped back into the car, a silent understanding between them as the light changed and the car lurched forward. She knew she might come to regret disposing of it, possibly in a different state of mind in the years to come, but at this point in time, holding on to the key only reminded her of a friendship that never was and a part of her life that no longer held any significant meaning to her. She'd moved forward and would continue moving forward. She had a different life now, a better one. A life she wouldn't trade for anything. A real home with a real family. People who loved her and accepted her as she was. 

********************************

The last thing Murdoc remembered was collapsing onto his bed after a lovely and heated tangle session with Hailey. He'd been exhausted, finally spent after the two of them worked each other up for hours, pushing her through climax after climax, feeling only a minor twinge of jealousy that she could orgasm so much when he'd only managed to climax twice. But twice had been enough and after the second time, he'd been barely able to move, wanting nothing but the softness of his bed and the softness of her body against his as he allowed sleep to consume him. They'd been pretty jet-lagged also, only just returning after spending a week in Seattle to visit 2D and Noodle. Between his body rebelling against the twenty time zone changes and then fucking until they collapsed, was it any wonder he was so quick to pass the fuck out once they'd finished?

He found himself standing on a spongy and pink beach, surrounded by miles upon miles of ocean. He looked around, realizing instantly that he was standing on the remains of Point Nemo. Though everything felt real, from the feel of the ground beneath his feet to the scent of the salt in the air, he was pretty sure he was dreaming. Gazing upward at what remained of the house, he groaned aloud at the state of the place. Practically destroyed during the pirate attack and now quiet and eerie, time and salt water speeding its decay. Maybe half the house remained, still perched on the top of the pink sludge hill, but the rest had finally collapsed from its perch. There was little room to walk on the beach with the remains of the house scattered all around. Craters from mortars were now filled with water, telling him that the ocean wildlife had managed to finally breech through the underside of the island. The jetty was practically submerged and some areas he had been certain once held buildings were now just water. Matter of fact, he was pretty sure the beaches were further in than he remembered and it occurred to him that the island was slowly sinking as its decay progressed. The ocean was reclaiming it.

“Hello?” he called out. Other than the sound of the water lapping at the beach, there was only silence. He felt a slice of panic, staring around frantically as he started into a half walk-half run around the beach. “Hailey! Stu!”

It was only silence and the waves that greeted him and his panic was starting to rise. What if this isn't a dream? What if everything he'd experienced was the dream and he was actually still at Point Nemo alone and isolated? His eyes darted to dark blackish stains that had been cooked into the pink ground. Blood stains. Some from him, some from Stu and over near part of the house was where Hailey had nearly bled out. What if they were dead and he was the only was alive? The pirates were hell bent on making him suffer and maybe this was his punishment? Killing his best mate and his partner, leaving him alone on a wreckage of an island that the ocean was slowly consuming. Of course they'd do it that way. Take away two things that actually gave a damn about him and leave him alone to suffer. In a way, he probably deserved it because they would never have been in this position if not for him. 

“Oi, Dents!” he barked shrilly, feeling both tears rise and full panic taking over. “Poppet!” He was shaking and he couldn't stop, tears falling silently as he continued to jog around the island. “Dun' leave me here 'lone.” He slowly came to a stop near what he could assume was part of the jetty, collapsing to his knees. “I dun' want t' be 'lone...” He clawed at the spongy pink ground beneath him, a low sob catching in his throat. Even as his mind insisted it was a dream, everything felt too fucking real. He could feel the pink crust flaking off beneath his nails, feel the debris digging into his knees. “Someone,” he whispered hoarsely. “Is an'one out there?”

_Murdoc..._

His head shot up, vision blurred from the tears that refused to stop. Had he truly heard a voice call to him or was it in his head? Was he losing his mind? “Hello?” Wiping the tears away furiously, he looked around frantically, unable to determine if he'd heard it or imagined it and unable to determine which direction it had come from. Rising to his feet, he took a breath and turned towards what remained of the jetty. Initially, he took it for a mirage, a trick of the heat and water, but soon realized he was seeing a figure walking along the water's edge. He was pretty sure he'd just looked over there and saw nothing. It only solidified his belief that he was all alone and losing his mind. Willing himself towards the figure, he moved silently, struggling against the panic and tears. 

It was a woman. She was walking barefoot along the water's edge, smiling kindly as she waited for him to get closer. Dark brown hair that looked nearly black, a narrow face with high cheekbones and grey eyes. She flashed another smile at him and for a split second, he thought he saw Hailey. The clothing was muddled and unclear and he found himself blinking a few times because he was sure it was his own shit eye-sight. When the woman finally paused, she gestured for him to follow her onto the jetty. “It's okay,” she assured him. “The wood will hold.” Murdoc swallowed loudly as he timidly stepped onto the wood. It bowed and creaked beneath his weight, but little else and he found himself slowly following the woman to the end of the jetty. He knew he recognized her, but couldn't place where he'd seen her. She looked like Hailey in some small and weird ways, but this wasn't Hailey. This woman was taller, slimmer and at least a good decade younger. She seated herself at the end of the jetty – or at least where it had yet to fall into the water – and patted a spot beside her. He sat down next to her and continued to stare at her as his mind tried desperately to place where this woman fit. As if sensing his confusion, she reached out and touched his hand. “You know who I am.”

Murdoc shook his head, words failing him as he took in the woman's face. He wanted to say he knew who this was, but he was drawing a blank. Perhaps someone he'd seen in passing? Isn't that what dreams did? Catalogued the different people you saw as you went about your life and sometimes those faces appeared in your dreams even if you had no idea who they were? “I've never seen you before in m’ life.”

The woman smiled broadly, her grey eyes almost flashing. “You have, Murdoc. Countless times.” 

The smile sent a jolt through his body. He _had_ seen her and just as she said, he'd seen her countless times. When she smiled her eyes crinkled in the corners very much like how Hailey's did when she smiled. Even the same weird little dimple on her right cheek. He knew who this was and even though his mind said this wasn't possible, he could feel himself relaxing, acknowledging that he had nothing to fear or worry about in the presence of this woman. He took a breath, the words falling from his mouth. “You're Hailey's Mum... Deborah.”

Deborah merely nodded in acknowledgment, letting her bare feet rest in the water. Though Murdoc had been sure he'd been wearing shoes when he'd first realized he was on the island, his own feet were suddenly bare and he let them slide into the water also. Strangely comfortable moment. Part of him still struggled to accept what was happening, reason saying this was merely a dream while another distant voice insisted that this was something more. He hadn't given any thought to the supernatural rubbish since he'd converted to Satanism and started doing half arsed rituals in his attempts to gain fame and fortune. And once that fame and fortune was obtained, he hadn't really bothered giving old Beelzebub lip service in some years. But this had nothing to do with Satanism or the man downstairs. This was something different. The woman sitting beside him had been dead for over three decades. There was nothing menacing about her or her intentions – whatever they might be. He also couldn't understand why she revealed herself to him and not to Hailey? Wouldn't it have made more sense to reveal herself to her own daughter? She cast him a look, peering at him through a curtain of dark hair. “You're more open to the different realms that exist, Murdoc. Hailey is too grounded in the world she resides in. She would have brushed this off as just a dream.”

“Isn't that what this is?” he asked, unfazed by the fact that she appeared to know what had been going through his head. “Last thin' I remember was passin' out next t' Hailey.” He couldn't shake the weird feeling of calm. He'd been utterly terrified when he first realized he was back on the island but all of those feelings had melted away once Deborah had made herself known. She spoke of realms and he realized that he actually understood what she meant, or at least he thought he did. Remembered things mentioned in a book he'd read long ago. Theories that the afterlife was little more than different realms phantoms existed on, some stuck in a permanent loop of their last day while others came and went as they pleased. “So the afterlife is an island of rubbish?” he asked through a laugh. “Or is this my afterlife?”

Deborah uttered a soft laugh, the sound of her voice sending tremors down his spine. Bloody amazing how much she sounded like Hailey. Even her laugh! “Rest easy, Murdoc, you're not dead.” She turned her gaze to the horizon in the distance, something in her expression changing, the smile melting away as she lowered her eyes to the water. He could feel his alarms raising, recognizing that this strange dream state visit was much more than a simple social call. Sighing, she flicked at the water with her toes. “Hailey struggles a lot, you know. Struggles with anger, struggles with pain. Relives the hells of her childhood and even the pirate attack in her nightmares. Tries so desperately to be strong when she is just as fragile and broken as you are.”

Murdoc could feel himself bristling at the woman's targeted remarks. Who she was to them was fucking irrelevant, as far as he was concerned. Where the hell did she get off calling them fragile and broken? If anything, she should be proud of how strong they were. Especially her daughter. “Hailey is far from fragile an' broken.” He did nothing to hide the agitation in his voice. “An' I'm sure as hell not fragile.” 

“Murdoc...” Her tone was firm as she stared directly at him, her eyes boring into his. “Need I remind you that you broke down completely after what happened between you and Hailey? You yourself even can admit that deep down, those walls you've built have cracked often enough for the real pain to come through. Hailey has never allowed those walls to crack. You caught only glimpses of it back when Alec was just a little newborn – moments where it boiled over – but you never got to see the raw pain she feels during her lowest points.”

He tore his eyes away, not caring for the direction of this conversation. “Hailey's strong...stronger than me, even...” Even with how confident the statement was, he realized he wasn't entirely sure he believed it. Yes, Poppet was indeed strong, but she was only human. She still had her breaking points, even if they weren't the same as his. And though he wanted to argue against this phantom, insist that they were stronger than she gave them credit for, he knew she was speaking the truth. Spirits or phantoms – whatever they were called – always seemed to know more about you than even you yourself could even know. Yes, he had pain, but he had to function and in order to function that meant shoving the pain down and locking it up. Sometimes that pain did seep through but what did people expect? They weren't made of fucking stone. “If you know so much, then you know we can handle ourselves just fine. An' if you're so bloody busted up 'bout how _broken an' fragile_ your daughter is then you need t' blame your fuckin' husband for offin' himself an' leavin' her t' the mercy of monsters.”

Nothing in her expression indicated his words had inflicted the kind of hurt he'd been aiming for. Why show herself to him if all she planned to do was run her meat hole about shit they all knew about? His childhood was fucked up. Hailey's childhood was fucked up. They both were fucked up and were trying to make something work and raise their kid without fucking him up. The uncomfortable silence lingered longer than necessary and Murdoc cleared his throat, part of him insisting her apologize for his remark while another part laughed at the concept of apologizing to an apparition in a dream. Deborah took a breath before finally breaking the silence. “It's still kind of new for you, this kind of normalcy, but you love it.”

“Good save,” he whispered bitterly, lighting a cigarette and focusing on the glowing cherry at the tip. “Reckon I do love it. Never thought I'd have somethin' like this in me life, y'know? I mean, it all happened through unconventional means, but the end results were the same, yeah?” He took a long drag from the cigarette and exhaled loudly, both of them watching as the smoke lingered in the air above their heads before dissipating. “A mate of mine told me somethin' a while back that stuck with me. How just because we were told we'd be nothin' doesn't mean it's true. We'd proved them wrong so far and we could prove them wrong 'gain. I mean, it was for different reasons then, but we just kinda held on t' it an' ran with it.”

“Stuart is a sweet man and can be wiser than you give him credit for.” Deborah flashed a small smile as she slowly got to her feet. “But even as you both pushed to get beyond your beginnings, you still struggle. You felt you slipped up when you hurt Hailey. It terrified you and ate at you for weeks after, even though she herself held no ill will over what had taken place.”

“Of course it scared me,” he whispered harshly. “Hurtin' her came so easily....what if it happens 'gain? What if it ends up bein' Alec on the receivin' end next time? Nothin' I did could shake those thoughts an' all I kept seein' was my own Dad an' how angry he'd get over shit, tellin' me I was nothin', tellin' me I was worthless, beatin' me for so much as _breathin'_ in his direction.” He took a breath, fighting the emotions that were surging to the surface. “An' I dun' want that for Hailey or for Alec..” Pausing, he furrowed his brow. “ _Especially_ Alec.” Deborah said nothing, merely watching as he rose from where he'd been sitting. Murdoc wasn't sure whether to continue or just keep his mouth shut. Though he knew the conversation was making him uncomfortable, there was an ease with speaking with her, wanting to tell her everything – even thoughts he hadn't entertained in decades. It took him a moment to realize he was standing stock still on the jetty, staring directly at Deborah but not seeing her. There were other thoughts, simple desires he'd started to kick in his head over the last year or so, things he had yet to speak aloud to Hailey. He wasn't even sure why he hadn't said anything yet, only that these desires sometimes invaded when he least expected it, particularly when watching Hailey and Alec interact or when he himself was playing with the boy and sometimes at night when he'd have the silence and darkness to let his thoughts simply run.

Alec would never have to know what it was like to be abandoned by his mother. He wouldn't have to know what it was like to be seen as a burden by his father. He wouldn't grow up in abject poverty, struggling just to make it day to day. Murdoc hadn't come out of that shit swinging just to fall back into the cycle. He was proud of what they'd obtained. Proud of how well they'd managed so far as parents. And as Alec got older, Murdoc had started to recognize that he wanted more of those things that so many people took for granted but the question was whether or not Hailey was wanting the same thing. It was bloody great when it was just the three of them but there were days when the house seemed just too big for three and it had left him wondering what Hailey's thoughts were on possibly adding a fourth. These thoughts were normal right? 

“Perfectly normal,” Deborah said suddenly. He could feel sudden heat to his face, almost blushing as he tore his eyes away from hers. He'd forgotten his audience, lost in his own thoughts there for a moment. She reached out and gave his shoulder a squeeze, laughing softly as she spoke. “What you're feeling is normal. You're enjoying this chapter in your life and many parents at this point start to consider expanding their family.”

“Hailey doesn't know,” he said with a dismissive shrug. “I haven't said an'thin' because she seems perfectly happy with just the three of us an' she's been seein' a doc for years gettin' whatever she needs t' 'void it happenin' 'gain. Alec was an accident an' I dun' think I've ever heard of people talkin' 'bout _plannin'_ t' have 'nother. I mean, can you even plan somethin' like that? Doesn't it just happen an' that's that?”

“You're not familiar with her medical history, are you?” Deborah paused as he shook his head. Her medical history was her business. Why would he need to know about any of that? If there was a problem, Hailey would tell him. Deborah frowned, the sadness plain on her face. “You know her background, what she's been through. Her damage isn't just emotional, Murdoc. She's been to countless specialists. While she has never said it, she's been wanting the same as you but is finding out that it's just not possible. Not with the amount of damage she has. Even getting pregnant with Alec and carrying him to term had been an anomaly.”

Murdoc frowned, narrowing his eyes at Deborah as he tried to process the words he'd heard. Though deep down he knew what Deborah was getting at, he wanted to hear her say it out loud. “ _The amount of damage she has_?” he repeated. “An' what kind of specialists?”

Deborah seated herself on a large pink obstruction, most likely the remains of a boat that had been collected by the rubbish island. “You don't need me to explain this, Murdoc. You know Hailey had been abused horrifically at a very young age. There was so much damage, she has actually had both cosmetic surgery and some corrective surgery done when she was in her twenties. The scar tissue is deep and it caused a lot of problems for her until she was able to find doctors to fix as much as they could.”

Murdoc could feel the pit opening up in his stomach again. He didn't want to say it aloud because he felt like a shit even discussing Hailey like this. And Satan only knew how Hailey was feeling about this, probably knowing having another kid would be brought up at some point and finding out she couldn't. Finding out that Alec, accident as he was, had been a complete fluke. A medical anomaly that had defied every doctor she'd gone to see. Why not say something? Did this mean she wasn't taking anything for prevention? Was she lying about that because she was afraid to tell him? “She hasn't been takin' an'thin' because she feels there's no need..” The words had come tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop himself and when Deborah merely nodded in acknowledgment, he couldn't help but feel irritated at being deceived. Why make him believe she was taking active measures to avoid another pregnancy when it wasn't necessary? Why hide all of this from him? His irritation was short lived, replaced with a strange and somber feeling. If he was having a hard time coming to terms with this, he could only imagine how it was making Hailey feel. Women were weird like that, right? That whole biological clock thing. And he'd heard plenty of stories about women who sought expensive treatments in their zeal to conceive. If Hailey wasn't seeing a doctor for contraception, that meant she was seeing doctors for another thing. “Those specialists she was seein'....they were fertility doctors, weren't they?”

“They were,” Deborah whispered. “You forget how observant she can be. She'd been picking up on a lot of your body language, especially when it came to how you are with Alec. She already knew she'd have troubles and sought the specialists in the hope that one of them could help. Getting pregnant with Alec had given her a false sense of hope.”

“An' that's perfectly fine,” he said suddenly, surprised at the emotion that hinted his voice. “We have Alec an' that's 'nough.” He shook his head, not wanting to believe she'd been so closed off to him about something like this. The idea of Hailey hiding something this significant just didn't make sense in his head. She'd always been pretty open about the things that troubled her and even if she wasn't entirely up front, he usually could pick up that something was amiss. Had he truly been so blinded by his contentment with their lives and his own wants that all of the signs had been overlooked? The more he stewed over this, the more he began to realize that he had been seeing things but had been so distracted with work that he'd barely given it much thought. The way she'd stare at families with new babies when they were out and about in the city. The way she'd sometimes stand in the unused third bedroom, her eyes distant. How she'd linger over baby pictures of Alec, that same strange distant look in her eyes. Catching her watch him and Alec together, knowing she was unaware that he'd noticed, and seeing fleeting looks that he now recognized as hurt and even fear. Things that were small enough to escape his immediate notice but big enough that he should have caught on much sooner than he finally was. “I'm an arse,” he muttered finally. “It was all right in front of me face. Dunno why she thought she couldn't tell me. I woulda understood.”

“Fear makes us do a lot of things we wouldn't normally do,” she said in a matter of fact tone. “For Hailey, it just solidified her belief that she was damaged goods. She was scared because she knew it would all come out eventually and she feared you'd come to resent her because she couldn't give you what you wanted.”

Murdoc scoffed loudly. Resent her? Why the fuck would he resent Hailey over something that was out of her control? They had a great thing going and he wasn't about to let it go. So they couldn't have another kid. Big fucking whoop. Nice thought, but if it can't happen then it can't happen and no point getting bent out of shape about it. They could accept this reality and move on, being content with what they did have. They still had each other. They still had Alec. Hell, if anything, this was a silver lining because this meant they could fuck like rabbits and not have to worry about the hassles of contraceptives and prescriptions. They weren't the only families in England with an only child. There were millions of them! Just as normal as the sods who pumped out three or four little heathens. And if anyone even _tried_ to make her feel guilty over not giving Alec a sibling, Murdoc wouldn't hold back on his wrath. 

Deborah merely smiled, a silent understanding passing between them. Raising her hand, she gently pressed it against his cheek. “You've come a long way, Murdoc Niccals. You've grown more over the last decade than in all your years. And you want to know why I chose the island as our setting? Because this was the moment you were reborn. The moment when you realized that you wanted all those things people your age already had. You wanted a partner to share your life with. A family that was all your own. Point Nemo was the beginning of your new life.”


	25. Chapter 25

Though Russel said nothing, Murdoc could tell by the look on the man's face that he wasn't sure whether he believed him or not. This kind of shit was right up his alley and yet all Murdoc could see was the shadow of a smirk as Russ absorbed the bizarre tale Murdoc had just told him. The last thing he wanted was to be mocked over this. He knew it sounded bloody insane but he'd had some hope that Russel would have some kind of advice on the matter. He needed to know how to approach this. Murdoc's dabbles into the paranormal and supernatural hadn't exactly been picnics and they certainly hadn't involved dead relatives but Russel knew about this kind of stuff. He'd co-existed with the ghost of a loved one, after all. If anyone would know, it would be Russel. But Russel didn't seem to believe him. Russel even suggested that maybe he'd overheard something – like a phone conversation between Hailey and a doctor – and his dream filled in the blanks. There was no fucking way that was the case. Whatever had visited him in the dream, whether it was truly a spirit or even a demon, there was a meaning behind it and he couldn't ignore this. He'd been stewing on it for weeks, wanting so badly to confront Hailey but also realizing he should tread carefully with this because Satan only knew how she would react if he'd come at her with wild stories of a phantom mother telling him all about their problems. What made it all the more maddening was the fact that he had found their medical records in the safe, tucked away safely in the back of Hailey's side of the closet, and it had confirmed everything the spirit had told him. Hailey had been going to different specialists for almost a year and a half, getting poked and prodded and tested, for all of them coming to the same conclusion – she was too damaged to conceive or carry without it becoming exceptionally risky to her health. Everything he'd been told in the dream had been true and he wasn't sure how to process this information. 

The two of them were sitting at the patio table set Hailey had insisted on buying the previous summer. Hideous colors, but Murdoc had found the cushioned chairs quite comfortable. He'd even dragged out a barely used ice cooler from the detached garage. He couldn't remember when they'd purchased it or even why and honestly wasn't even sure if they'd bought it or if he'd dug it out of the London storage locker. He hadn't given a lot of this much thought, just glad to have found it so he could drag Russ to the back of the house. He didn't want Hailey overhearing him but wanted close access to alcohol. Russ didn't give a toss where they sat, as long as he didn't have to keep getting up to fetch a drink. Murdoc had never been more grateful for their visit, especially after going mental for weeks over the dream and what he'd discovered. 

Russel appeared thoughtful a moment, his gaze on the beer in his hand. “And you're sure you've never overheard her talking about it?” When Murdoc shook his head, Russel gave a half-hearted shrug, clearly unsure of what to say. “Dunno what to tell ya, man. I mean, if it's bothering you so much, why not just ask her? Tell her you found the records.”

“I can't do that,” Murdoc muttered, tipping back half his bottle. “Hailey a'ways handles all that rubbish b'cause I can't be arsed with it. I ask her an' she take care of it. I have no reason t' look at the records.” Saying this out loud actually made him cringe because he realized how hands off he was when it came to a lot of the finer details of their lives. Hailey handled doctor appointments for them. Hailey wrote them on the calendar and reminded him if he needed to be available for something. Hailey handled obtaining records to keep in the safe. Hailey was the one to go through those records when she felt necessary. He did nothing other than pay for the occasional specialist and even then, he still left it up to Hailey.

“So tell her you got suspicious after being told in a dream....by her dead mother.” Russel did nothing to hide the amusement in his voice. 

“Fuck off, lards,” Murdoc snapped, feeling stupid even saying anything. Why give him a ration of shit about it? Russel should understand more than anybody and yet he was acting like this was all a big joke and it was irritating as hell. “You dealt with all this spirit shit, yeah? I would think you of all people would believe me.”

Sighing, Russel scrubbed his hands across his face. “I do believe you, Muds. Spirits have their reasons and clearly this spirit felt these revelations necessary but you have to figure out what you plan to do with this information.” 

This made sense but didn't change the fact that Murdoc had no idea how to approach the situation or why the apparition had bothered to tell him all of this and leave him hanging over how to address it. “An' I dunno what to do.” Murdoc dropped his gaze to the ground. “That's why I'm askin' you, mate. This is your expertise, not mine.” 

“I really don't know what advice I can give you, Murdoc.” Uncapping a fresh beer from the cooler, Russel eased his frame back into the cushioned chair. “Kylie and I aren't even close to that stage in our life. This is something you and Hailey need to figure out. It's not the end of the world, Muds. Lots of families face issues like this. And if you're having a hard time with this, I can only imagine how she feels.” He paused, watching as Murdoc lit a fresh cigarette. “Instead of freaking out, maybe just ask her and see what she says. Trick her into admitting it.” 

Murdoc shook his head as he reached into the cooler and grabbed another bottle, uncapping it with a quickness and flinging the cap towards the bin near the door. “Dun' feel right doin' that, mate.” He had entertained the idea at one point, but quickly dismissed it because didn't want to be faced with the tears, snot and chaos it would no doubt bring. People could claim he'd evolved all they wanted, but there were still some things about female nature that scared the shit out of him and emotions were one of them. 

“Now I _know_ you've slowed your ass down,” Russel said through a chuckle. “The Murdoc I remember would've confronted her the moment he found out he'd been lied to.”

Murdoc responded with a strangely bitter laugh. “The Murdoc you remember wouldn't even be in this situation because he woulda hauled arse t' Timbuktu the moment he found out 'bout Alec.” Christ, such a life seemed like ages ago now. He'd been such a bastard back then. Matter of fact, he was a bit surprised no other birds had come forward with paternity claims. He could even remember lacing teas and coffees with the morning after pill a few times because he couldn't be arsed with wearing a condom. He'd certainly gotten smarter over the years but didn't change the fact that it had taken a few close calls to reach that point. The last one to come forward claiming she'd had his kid had gone running the moment he demanded a DNA test because – drunk and high as he'd been at the time – he had actually remembered he'd worn a condom.

“I'm telling you, man, just ask her about it.” Russel's face no longer looked amused, but actually concerned. “Get it out in the open and talk. Figure out what you two plan to do with this information.” He seemed to be avoiding the bigger elephant in the room – the fact that Hailey had been lying to Murdoc's face for years. Chances were, the big man didn't want to get into that part of the situation, not that Murdoc could blame him. The situation was loads more personal than anything Murdoc had ever talked to him about and Russ most likely wasn't sure how to proceed. Murdoc had never exactly been an open book and having him unload so much probably was overwhelming. 

“An' if she lies 'gain?” His voice had come out thin and almost whiny. Gah, how could he sound so fucking pathetic? He wanted to be angry with Hailey but couldn't bring himself to feel that anger. Whatever Deborah's intentions had been, it certainly hadn't been to see him lose his shit at his partner. Clearly this was a subject that needed to be addressed but he couldn't even plot out his next move. Dragging his hands across his face, he groaned aloud and sank back into the chair, letting his hands drop as he stared skyward. “Seriously, lards, what do I do if she lies 'gain?”

“Call her out.” Russel's response was short and to the point. “Let her know that you're aware of what's going on and that she's been untruthful.” He fell silent when Hailey's laughter carried from an open kitchen window. Murdoc peered over, still seeing Kylie and Hailey caught up in their own conversation in the kitchen and moving towards the lounge. “I mean, if this is something you are both wanting, why not go with her to the doctors and see what your options are? Maybe she's embarrassed to bring it up because...well, anyone who knows you knows you're pretty full of yourself when it comes to fucking. Maybe she thinks you'll see it as a blow to your ego?”

Unable to stop himself, Murdoc erupted into a barking laugh. Draining his lager, he continue to chuckle as he grabbed two fresh bottles and passed one to Russel. “I'm not an idiot, Russ. I know it has shit t' do with m' lil' swimmers, mate. They just can't get through an' hit the goal.” He cracked a toothy smile when Russ collapsed back, shaking with laughter. “B'sides, seems kinda invasive. Pullin' meself off in t' a cup so some sod in a white coat can take a peek at the team an' see what's happenin' just dun' feel very romantic, ya know?” He paused with the bottle at his lips, dark eyes staring at the trees at the edge of the property. “Satan's balls, mate, can you imagine tellin' your kid 'bout how the family came t' be? No romance. No funny stories of drunken romps. What would they get – _Hey, ya lil' shit, yer dad wanked in t' a cup an' they sucked one of yer Mum's eggs out, slapped them t'gether in a petri dish an' then injected ya back in t' yer Mum. Few weeks later – voila! – we got you_!”

Russel wiped the tears from his eyes, still laughing. “Knowin' you, that is _exactly_ how you'd share the story!” This brought another eruption of laughter from both of them. When the laughter finally died down, Russel shook his head as he tried to catch his breath. “Shit, remember when you used to tell those bedtime stories to Noodle when she was small? Those twisted fairy tales? I don't think she understood half of it at the time, but she loved it.”

“Christ, I do,” Murdoc laughed. “Her favorite was my take on the lil' Mermaid. I think I told her Ariel killed Prince Eric an' ran off with the Sea Witch.” Seemed strange to think back on those long ago nights now. Did Noodle remember those nights she couldn't sleep and had insisted he sit with her and tell her stories? He could even remember being mildly annoyed at the girl for constantly asking for him and eventually missing it once she got older and no longer cared for the stories. He never showed this, of course, unwilling to allow Russ or Stu see that he'd enjoyed his part in Noodle's upbringing. Now as an adult, she sometimes said or did things that were clearly his influence. Especially when she got irritated with Stu over being his usual idiot self.

The conversation diverted to random moments back at Kong Studios and this helped keep the more nagging thoughts at bay. Murdoc still wondered how he planned to confront Hailey but as the empty beer bottles started piling up and the sun drifted west, it was no longer of any major importance. Laughing and slurring through different memories of pranking 2D, running through the halls of Kong with a ten, eleven year old Noodle on his back and dragging groupies back to his old Winnebago for a romp. Russel confessed to his own share of jokes and pranks against the singer, laughing at how easily Stu could be fucked with. Murdoc guffawed loudly when it was revealed that even Noodle had gotten in on that fun. She'd always been so protective of 2D, so finding out that she also had participated in tormenting him warmed Murdoc's heart immensely. 

Russel's laugh died down, his face suddenly somber as he grabbed a fresh lager from the cooler. His eyes narrowing as he drained half his drink in one swig, practically slamming the bottle onto the table. “Not gonna lie, though, finding out they got together had me pretty messed up for a few days. Started wondering if he'd always liked her like that and my imagination got away from me.” His brow twitched, furrowing together slowly. “You don't think he did anything when she was younger, do you?”

Murdoc stared back at him blearily. “Dun' let the alcohol get in t' your head like that, man. It was nothin' like that. Believe me, I gave them both an earful 'bout it when Noodle told me. Weirds me out too, but their age gap isn't that much different than me an' Hailey, so whatever.”

“But you didn't know Hailey as a child, you met her in her thirties in a bar...” Russ frowned at his beer. “This like me or you hooking yup with Noods, ya know?”

“Christ, Russ, I dun' even like thinkin' 'bout her an' Dents!” Murdoc shook his head, making an exaggerated gagging sound. “The last thin' I want to imagine is you an' her or me an' her. Bad 'nough Stu actually claimed I had an issue with him bein' with her cuz apparently he thought I wanted t' tap it first. I damned near knocked the rest of his bloody teeth out for that accusation. I'm an arsehole, not a total degenerate.” Grabbing the half a dozen empty bottles, he slowly got to his feet and stumbled towards the rubbish bin. He'd finally reached some level of acceptance over Stu and Noods being together but as he expected, Russ was having trouble with it. “We need t' change the subject, lards. If we keep carryin' on 'bout the dent-head an' Noods, I'm 'fraid you an' I will end up drunkenly catchin' a bloody red-eye t' Seattle just t' go an' beat Stu's arse.”

“We should totally do that, man.” Russel uttered a defeated laugh, scrubbing his hands over his bald head as he slumped forward into his chair. “Seriously, we should...Just think of the look on his face when he opens the door and it's us.” Though the big man was smiling, the discomfort on his face spoke volumes. 

“He'd soil himself,” Murdoc laughed as he dropped back into his chair. While this wasn't a conversation he really wanted to have, he reasoned it was better than the nagging whispers of his own current troubles. He cast a side glance towards the house, spotting both Hailey and Kylie coming through the kitchen to the lounge. Russel had hit the jackpot in finding Kylie. Murdoc couldn't help but give the woman appreciative one overs every time she appeared. The woman was a fucking knock-out and Murdoc's mind brought up a couple fond memories of a few wank sessions in the shower shortly after they'd first met. No doubt if she'd met Russel fifteen years earlier, Murdoc wouldn't have hesitated trying get his hands on her. He'd done it to Stu enough times that the singer had stopped bringing any partners or dates around during their time together as a band.

Seemed a bit strange to him now, as if it all happened in a previous life. No one could say he was embarrassed by this past behavior because he certainly wasn't, but it felt like a lifetime ago now. This current life had consumed him in ways he'd been unprepared for but he found he was loving every minute of it. He loved that his current profession could keep him at home most of the time and the worst he had to deal with was the occasional meeting with network suits or the hastily wrangled interview. He loved that he had a partner who kept the ship running smoothly without asking for much in return. He loved that he had a child who would never ever know the worlds his parents had come from and who was growing up more normal than he and Hailey could ever begin to imagine. They had indeed proven everyone wrong and had risen above it all. And recognizing this made his years with Gorillaz feel like another life entirely. 

Russel's voice broke through his trailing thoughts. “Fuck, I'm drunk.” Murdoc stared across the table at him, seeing double himself and having to close an eye just to focus. Russ certainly looked drunk. Sweat gleaming off his bald dome, white eyes watery and unfocused and the most obvious being his slow and slurred speech. The big man uttered a sigh, wiping at his face with his hands. “Kylie's gonna have to drive.”

“Then have 'nother,” Murdoc chuckled, shoving his unopened bottle towards him. When Russ shoved it back towards him with a shake of his head, he chuckled again and uncapped it. No point letting it go to waste, right? There was some hope that Hailey could announce food so they could eat and soak up the alcohol, but it was also possible that Hailey was too caught up in her visit and hadn't even considered making anything to eat yet. Rising to his feet clumsily, he made his way towards the French doors and leaned into the door-frame. “You hens done cluckin'?” he asked as he stared at the two of them on the sofa. “Me an' tubs out there are gettin' kinda hungry.” 

Hailey stared back at him with a strange smirk on her face, almost laughing as she spoke. “I hollered at you both that there was some food prepped in the kitchen, but you were both laughing your asses off about something and didn't seem to hear me.”

Murdoc veered towards the kitchen and spotted the platter of meats and cheeses. Fucking glorious! He snatched up the platter while shoving several pieces of ham and cheese into his mouth, stumbling his way back towards the patio. He hadn't even realized just how fucking hungry he was until the food hit his mouth. No doubt Russel was starving too if he was practically shoveling it into his mouth as he tried to make his way back out the door without dropping the platter. He caught Hailey's raised eyebrow as he slipped out the French doors. Mouth full of meat and cheese, he flashed a toothy grin. “If you lot want some, might wanna act fast. Russ an' I will make short work of this.”

*****************************

_I'm telling you, man, just ask her about it._

Russel's words echoed in Murdoc's alcohol soaked head as he watched Hailey tidy up the kitchen. Both Russ and Kylie had departed more than a hour ago, Russel barely able to walk and requiring both Murdoc and Kylie to get him to the car. Big man never could hold his booze. Such a fucking lightweight! Of course, now that it was just he and Hailey in the kitchen, his earlier conversations with Russ had started to inch towards the front of his mind, whispering and nagging him that he needed to confront this head on and go from there. Hailey might admit it or she might continue to lie. This thought brought a bitter feeling that he didn't care for because while he'd certainly lied his arse off over numerous things, he'd never been anything but honest with her once things had been more established with them. And it made him angry that she couldn't even give him the same courtesy, especially over something this big that affected their current lives. Why lie about it? Why hide it? He would have accepted it or it would have opened up discussions to different options available. Not that he wanted some doctor poking and prodding at them over it, but if they were on the same page about it, he'd do whatever necessary. 

Hailey was facing him, clearing the food crumbs and other crap from the little kitchen island. The more troubling thoughts were suddenly drop-kicked aside as he watched her bend across the island to wipe it down, the alcohol whispering delicious lewd things that brought tingles to his nether regions. Literally bent over the counter and his for the taking! He sauntered through the doorway and circled around, finally pressing up against her from behind and letting his hands roam from her stomach to her breasts, giving them a hard squeeze. She was trembling against him, a low whimper rising from her as he man-handled her. “Lemme hear more,” he murmured against her ear, squeezing harder. The whimper became a soft cry and he could feel her melting against him as he pressed harder against her rump. As the blood flow plummeted south, his thoughts became little more than primal urges that growled and grunted their desires as she leaned forward onto the kitchen island, her arse pressed firmly against his erection. The distant voice of reason tried insisted that something needed to be said, but every part of him was now hyper-focused on her as she slid her pants from her hips and revealed a lack of knickers. He chuckled softly as he quickly unbuckled his belt and undid his pants, quickly and sloppily driving into her with enough force to knock her flat against the counters.

_...ask her about it._

No, let me fuck. Deal with it later.

_Call her out._

He froze mid-stroke, feeling his irritation rise back to the surface. She lay beneath him, her hands sprawled across the kitchen island, soft sighs erupting from her as he slowly slid himself back in. Christ, he was so horny, every piece of logical thought wanted to shut down and focus on the fucking but he couldn't. Whispers of thoughts in the back of his head kept bringing up the fact that he'd been shagging Hailey this whole time thinking she was making active efforts to prevent another accident and not only had she not been doing so, but had been lying about it and with holding the reasons behind the lie. Frowning at her back, he slowly withdrew from her and backed up a step. “Turn 'round,” he commanded. “We need t' talk.”

Hailey turned slowly, her brow twitching in confusion as she watched him button his jeans and buckle his belt. He was certain he saw a flicker of fear when her eyes met his agitated expression. He took another step back and leaned against the counters behind him, watching her now as she slowly pulled her pants back up and sat at the counter's edge. After a lengthy and uncomfortable silence passed between them, she finally spoke. “Is everything okay?” 

“No,” he answered gruffly, unable to look at her face. “Somethin' that's been botherin' me for a while.” His brain tried desperately to find the words he needed but every part of him wanted to just tear into her for lying to his face about it. He took a few deep breaths and pulled a cigarette from the crumpled pack on the counter, lighting one with trembling hands. “Somethin' I found out recently an' I need some answers.” When his eyes met her face, he felt another hot jab of anger because she looked confused and as far as he was concerned, she should known damned well what was about to come out in the open. He gave himself a moment to collect his thoughts, cursing the amount he'd drank while visiting with Russel, watching her face carefully. “Are you takin' an'thin' t' prevent 'nother slip up, like with Alec?”

Only silence greeted him as she stared directly at him, most likely gauging every move and twitch to determine the best answer. The side of her mouth twitched as she diverted her eyes briefly, finally responding in a voice so quiet he almost didn't hear her. “Yes.”

That hot jab of anger turned into full boiling fury and he found himself gripping the counter's edge in an effort to keep himself under control. His gaze drifted to the rubbish bin full of empties and he cursed himself for nearly drinking himself into oblivious when he needed to take control and handle the situation with a clear head. He knew he was still inebriated and was allowing the alcohol to call the shots. It was telling him he wanted to hurt her for lying to his face. It was telling him that she needed to understand her fucking place and who the fuck was boss in this house. “You are?” His words had come out in an icy hiss and he could see her struggling to keep herself composed as she slowly nodded her head. “ _Dun'_ _l_ _ie t' me_!” he snapped loudly, slamming his fist into the counters. Part of him was almost elated when she jumped and shrank back against the counter. “Keep lyin' t' my face, woman, an' I'll kick your arse out of this house so fuckin' fast, your fuckin' head will spin!”

She continued to stare at him with wide green eyes, finally speaking in a voice steadier than he expected. “Can we talk about this after you've had a chance to sober up?” 

Though reason insisted this made sense, his inebriated state might as well have been pouring fuel onto the barely controlled fire of anger. She lied to him. She continued to lie to him. Stupid lies that made no sense to him. Why not just tell him what was really going on and be done with it? He tried desperately to keep his rising rage under control, hating that strange look of fear and confusion on her face and fighting the urge to reach out and wipe it away. If he touched her now, he risked hurting her again and as much as part of him wanted this for her bold faced lies, he couldn't allow it. He needed to be in control. He needed to mentally keep himself in check. Taking a few shaking breaths, he closed his eyes and spoke through gritted teeth. “No, Hailey, I wanna talk 'bout this _now_.” Exhaling loudly, he opened his eyes and fixed her in a steely gaze. “I saw the medical records so I know you're lyin' t' me..”

Hailey said nothing at first. There was a brief look of surprise on her face, but now she was studying him. Studying every move, every breath and every facial twitch. Her eyes flickered around before landing back on his frowning face. She was gauging every little thing around her, he realized. Looking for a means to escape should things get bad. It would only get bad if she continued to lie to his face, though he had no idea just what he'd do if she did. She seemed to be recognizing her defeat, finally resting her hands on her lap as she slumped her shoulders and let out a heavy sigh. “It's weird, you know. We didn't even want Alec at first, but imagine how much your mind set changes when you find out he's a one in a million shot and probably the only one you'll ever have.”

Murdoc frowned, unsure of what to make of this weak and wounded thing that sat across from him. This just didn't seem like the Hailey he knew. He'd expected fire and fury from her. Expected white hot rage and venom towards him for daring to get so aggressive. But she hadn't fought back. And had actually _cowered_ when he'd raised his voice and slammed his fist on the counters. Was it because she knew she'd finally been caught in the lie? Was she _scared_ of him? The idea that she might have actually be afraid of him seemed like such a foreign thing, but he couldn't deny what his own eyes had seen. The boiling anger he'd felt melted away, replaced by mild irritation and alarm. He didn't want her afraid. He was a loudmouth and he yelled a lot, but there was no need to be afraid. His eyes studied over her over carefully, now unsure of how to proceed. He knew it was a _necessary_ conversation, but it didn't change the fact that it was an _uncomfortable_ conversation. Every fiber of his being reacted against the mere idea of even discussing such things. Besides, all he truly wanted was for her to tell him. Just admit to him what was going on and not hide it and certainly not _lie_ to him about it. “I dun' care 'bout any of that,” he said finally. “Just woulda been nice if you'd been up front 'bout it.”

“You say that now...” Her voice had taken on a hard edge. “But I'm not blind or stupid, Murdoc. I've overheard your jokes about the house being too big for just the three of us. I know you've been up in the attic looking through all of Alec's old baby stuff. I knew it was only a matter of time before you brought it up and I didn't know what to do.” Her voice hitched, eyes shimmering as she struggled to control her tears. “Just made me feel useless. I don't work, I can't contribute an income and I can't even contribute by incubating.”

Unable to hold back, he erupted into a barking laugh. “ _Incubating_ , eh?” Laughing harder, he pushed himself from the counter and brought both hands up to her face, holding her firmly. “Just dun' lie t' me 'bout thins'. I've done 'nough bullshit t' last a lifetime but I've never not been honest 'bout it. I just want the same bloody courtesy, woman.” He paused a moment, almost smirking now. “As for how you can contribute, I can certainly think of some ideas.”

*******************************

Hailey frowned, eyes surfacing from the book she'd been reading when she heard something smash from within the studio. The door was closed and this was usually a sign to keep a distance. Murdoc had been on the phone all morning with some music rag that wanted to get an exclusive interview with him. The phone conversation had started out pleasant enough and seemed to be going on the right track until he disappeared into the studio and slammed the door behind him. She couldn't hear what was being said, but whatever was going on, Murdoc clearly wasn't happy with it. Something was now broken and this meant having to pay to have it repaired or even replaced. When the door finally opened, he emerged with the blue-tooth piece still on his ear and she could just hear the faint sound of the voice on the other end. Murdoc paused just outside the door, his face settling into a deep frown. “I dun' care what the public wants. You come in t' my house, you're gonna abide by my rules, mate. I dun' want me wife or kid mentioned by name. You keep their names out of the interview.” More incoherent chatter from the blue-tooth. Murdoc's face went scarlet. “Do you lot want this fuckin' interview or not? I dun' have all fuckin' day. You want it so bloody bad, you do as I say, we crystal?”

Hailey tried to resume her book, tuning out his stomping through the house and grumbled threats to not follow through with the interview. She'd once suggested he get an agent to handle this bullshit, but he'd made it clear that in order to keep a hundred percent control, he alone had to deal with it. Fine, he could deal with it then. At least he wasn't asking her to do it! From the lounge, she could hear him barking again, laying out the ground rules for holding the interview in his home. Wow, these guys were persistent. Murdoc had laid out the same rules for each and every one who approached him for interviews. Talk about the change in career path, talk about the music, they could even ask about how he met his wife and whatever else. His only rule was no mention of names and to keep his kid out of the pictures if it could be helped. It wasn't a huge ask. 

“It will need t' be sooner than that, mate.” Murdoc emerged from the kitchen again, glancing over at Hailey and rolling his eyes. “Wife an' I are takin' holiday in beginnin' of September an' won't be back until mid-way through the month. So if you want the interview soon, it's gonna have t' be within the next month an' a half or you'll be waitin' until after the sixteenth of September.” There was a faint beeping sound as he disconnected and call. Trudging over to the other chair that sat on the other side of the small table, he dropped into it unceremoniously. “Oh my fuckin' god,” he groaned loudly, covering his face with his hands. “These tossers didn't wanna let it go. They kept insistin' on mentionin' you an' Alec by name an' getting snaps of you two.”

“I don't mind,” Hailey said softly as she looked over at him. “I'm not in hiding.”

“ _I mind_ , Poppet.” He dropped his hands from his face and stared fumbling for his cigarettes. “Wanna talk music? I'll yak your ear off until the end days, but my private life isn't up for debate. The world doesn't need t' know 'bout you or Alec. It's not their fuckin' business.” A deep frown settled on his face, his dark eyes on the glowing ember at the end of his cigarette. “Fans just get weird, love. An' I dun' need some psycho figurin' out who you two are an' tryin' t' hurt you.”

Closing the book and setting it aside, she grabbed a cigarette for herself. “I hate to break it to you, Murdoc, but chances are the fans already know who we are and what we look like. They've probably known since the first interview you gave. That's the beauty of technology.”

“Speakin' of technology, did you manage t' get online an' do those bank transfers so we have some cash on hand while we're in Seattle?” When she nodded, he cracked a smile and eased his frame back into the chair. “Right then, all that's left is gettin' the plane wrangled.”

Hailey smoked her own cigarette in silence. She wanted to point out that getting a private plane was a bit much and would really do damage to the bank account, but this was something he'd wanted for ages. Noodle had warned her about this, had she not? That at some point he'd want something she couldn't talk him out of? But Hailey knew there were other reasons behind wanting a private plane. He didn't want to deal with other passengers or all the usual bullshit that went with commercial flying. It also didn't help that flying actually scared the shit out of him and he'd almost always spent their last several flights doped on her Xanax and sometimes even drunk. Getting a private plane wouldn't change anything as far as his nerves when it came to flying, but maybe having it just be the three of them and a small flight crew would help keep his anxiety to a minimum. If anything, it would keep him from trying to get as wasted as he could. She didn't want to half carry his ass off the plane as she'd done several times before.

His blue-tooth chimed, indicating an incoming call. Tapping at his ear, Murdoc got to his feet and ventured towards the studio. “This is Niccals.” Some faint chatter could be heard, something being said that caused Murdoc's annoyed expression turn to outright anger. “I dun' care what the bloody editor said! My family is nobody's fuckin' business!”

Hailey cringed when he slammed the door behind him, the argument now muted within the sound-proof room. At the rate this particular magazine was going, Murdoc wasn't going to agree to a damned thing and would cancel any further effort. A photographer had found out the hard way just how protective he was of his personal life when the kid thought he'd scored several shots of Murdoc and Alec out at the little farmer's market. Murdoc had made headlines briefly over that little fiasco, but only because the kid pressed charges for assault. The young man had gotten several pictures before Murdoc had noticed him and a confrontation had ensued. It ended with the kid getting a black eye and his camera smashed to bits. Hailey hadn't exactly been happy picking him up from the police station, but she understood his reasons for losing his cool. Most of the media was aware of his over-protectiveness when it came to his home and his family. Getting a rare picture of him with his wife or child was probably considered a goldmine.

Alec suddenly appeared beside her, a big toothy grin on his face. “I got mah bags packed, Mumma.”

Jumping at the sound of his voice, Hailey looked over at him with mild confusion. “Bags packed? What for? We're not heading to Seattle for another month and a half, love.” 

“Mah birfday's comin' up soon an' mah wish is t' go t' See-atto.” He climbed up into her lap and got himself comfortable, snuggling into her chest and toying with a loose lock of hair. “Mah wish was t' go for mah birfday.”

Laughing softly, Hailey smoothed back some of his dark hair. She was amazed at how much he'd changed just in the last few months. He'd sprouted enough that most of the baby fat seemed to have melted away. Though it was clear he favored her as far as looks went, she definitely could see more of his father now. It was especially obvious in some of the expressions the boy could make. Hailey chuckled to herself, gesturing towards upstairs. “Go and put your stuff away. I'll help you get all packed up once it's time to get ready for the trip.”

Alec sighed dramatically and slid from her lap. He mounted the stairs and paused half way up. “Will we see an' of your old mates, Mumma? You had mates in See-atto, yeah?”

Hailey frowned, unseen by him. He was too young to remember their earlier trips to the Emerald City so he had no idea what awaited him there. He knew that was where Hailey was from but that had been the extent of her personal history to the boy. She never mentioned friends or family. The only ones he knew in the city were Stu and Noodle. She wasn't sure how to answer the question and she could feel Alec's eyes on her back, waiting for her response. A strange and lengthy stretch of silence passed before she finally turned towards him with a smile. “Sorry, hon, no mates. Don' t have anyone there other than Stu and Noods.”

His little face settled into a frown. “But you grew up dere, yeah? How can you come from a place an' haff no mates? Not even an'one from when you were a kid in school?”

Hailey tried to give a dismissive shrug, shaking her head. “I did but we're not friends anymore.” It was the truth, even if vague. No doubt the idea of not having friends to play with was a foreign thing to Alec because he had several friends he played with regularly from the little day school he attended a few days a week. Hailey had kept a lot of her life before London a mystery, mostly because she didn't like revisiting old pain and anger. She hadn't given Alicia any thought since the last time she'd been in her old apartment. The woman now little more than a face and name she'd shoved into the darker recesses of her memory banks to be locked up and forgotten like the rest of her early childhood. 

“Maybe you see your old mate an' b'come mates 'gain?” Alec suggested thoughtfully, still standing near the first landing of the stairs. “Even when me an' Tuckah fight over toys, we still mates.”

“It's a bit more complex than that, Alec,” Hailey said softly. “We were grown ups when we stopped being friends. She said some hurtful things about me and your Dad.”

Alec stepped back down the stairs, his brow furrowed in thought as he stood in front of her. “Maybe she's sorry for what she said an' wants t' be mates 'gain. Maybe she's waitin' for you t' come back so she can tell you she's sorry.” He paused a moment when a muffled noise came from within the studio and Murdoc's voice was just barely heard, yelling what could only be assumed to be a litany of obscenities. “I wanna see her an' tell her she hurt your feelings. Maybe she'll listen t' me?”

Hailey frowned, her eyes scanning over his face. “You'll never meet her, Alec. No point even thinking about such things because she's not someone I want around you or me or your Dad.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: TORTURE AND MURDER

Hailey watched as Murdoc paced around the narrow living room, puffs of smoke trailing behind him in his wake. Alec remained curled against her, shivering in the blanket Murdoc had brought from upstairs. The entire townhouse smelled of ocean water. She had been so sure she'd miss the smell at some point in her life, but now realized she would be content never smelling it again. It clung to both Alec and Murdoc, even though they'd been stripped of their wet clothing. It clung to their skin and their hair. Showers would be a necessity, but that task would have be put in the back-burner for the time being. Every time she glanced down at Alec, waves of fury washed over her. Nearly every inch of his body was marred with bruises and scratches and he complained of weird pains and tingling feelings that set off far too many alarms. Though she knew he'd have to go to a doctor, her rage held her fast. She and Murdoc had other business that needed to be finished and it would need to be attended to as soon as possible.

The not so distant memories continued to replay in her head. Rushing to the old abandoned store-front and veering around to the backside of the building. Hailey had spotted her former friend near the water, bent over something she couldn't quite see until the woman stood up. A plain ice chest wrapped in netting and rocks. Hailey had cried out, tumbling out of the rental before Murdoc could even bring the vehicle to a stop. Scrambling against rubble and broken glass, she'd managed to find her feet and had rushed towards the pier, screaming Alec's name. Murdoc had thrown the car in park and was already running towards them, a strangled cry coming from him when the woman tipped the ice chest into the water. Murdoc had shoved the blond woman aside and lept into the water after the little blue coffin that they both knew held their son. Hailey couldn't remember much else in those moments. She'd collapsed when the cooler went under, so certain that Alec was dead. Why else would Alicia try to dispose of him in such a way? Alec was dead. Alec had been taken from them by someone she'd once considered her friend. Their little boy taken from them in such a cold and brutal way. His four short years snuffed just like that.

Hailey bristled as she shook the memories away. Alec wasn't dead. He was now curled up beside her, wrapped in a thick blanket, his crying finally stopped after what seemed like hours. Battered, bruised and maimed – but alive. He'd cried so much that he'd finally stopped from sheer exhaustion alone, now just staring ahead numbly as the tears continued to fall. She wanted to hold him, squeeze him, kiss him and yet new waves of rage kept making themselves known whenever he'd cry out from pain. They couldn't hug him too tight without it hurting. They couldn't pick him up without it hurting. Hailey's anger continued to roll around and boil, ready to breach the surface. Why had Alicia done this? What could Alec have done to deserve being beat like this? Hailey had certainly suspected that Alicia was starting to come undone, but she'd never expected the woman to be a part of this, let alone willing to hurt a little boy simply to get back at someone she felt had wronged her. Had her hatred towards Murdoc finally reached the point of no return, willing to harm what she saw as an extension of him? Hailey shook her head, pulling Alec a little closer. She had to keep herself in check, even as old darkness struggled to surface. Maintain a level head, she told herself. Do not let the darkness take over. It was hard, so fucking hard, but she knew in order for them to get through the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours, it would require her to remain calm and collected. There'd be plenty of time to let the darkness run wild, but now was not the time.

“Why?” Murdoc's voice cracked from the rising emotions as he continued to pace around. “I just dun' understand, Hailey. Why? What did they hope t' 'complish by takin' him an' hurtin' him?” He paused briefly, staring at her with glassy brown eyes that threatened tears. He was shaking, struggling like hell to control the same darkness and rage that she herself could feel. “I dun' understand. Their beef was with us, Hailey. Why target our boy?”

She could only shrug her shoulders, unable to give him an answer. The haze of too many cigarettes lingered in the air between them and she could feel her eyes burning, wanting to ask that he take the cigarette outside, but not wanting to ignite further anger because he was already coming apart and even the most mundane of remarks would most likely set him off. Alec didn't seem to notice nor care and Hailey reasoned that he was most likely too exhausted and in too much pain to give a toss about his father's nicotine habit.

Murdoc clamped another cigarette between his lips, casting another strange look towards her and Alec before disappearing downstairs towards the garage. Hailey remained on the sofa, hearing Alec murmur that he still hurt, the pain reliever they'd given him too mild. Their options were limited until they could get him to a proper doctor. He was too young for anything stronger than the children's Tylenol they kept on hand so all they could do was dose him with that and hope. She considered an ice bath for the bruises, but was fearful that submerging his tiny little broken body into ice water might send him into shock. The other thing that terrified her was how they planned to explain his injuries. Would doctors suspect them simply because of their own backgrounds? What if Children's Services got involved? Dear god, what if they took Alec away from them while they checked everything out? It would all come pouring out at that point, wouldn't it? Him being taken and them not going to the police. They'd want to know why they didn't go to the police. They'd want to know what happened and how Murdoc and Hailey had located the people responsible. Then they'd want to know where those responsible parties were. Hailey took a deep and controlled breath, unwilling to let all the _what-if's_ rattle her. They'd get through this. There were far too many loose ends to deal with, but they'd be on their way back home to London within a matter of days and then they'd figure it out.

“I'm cold,” Alec whispered hoarsely, burying himself into the comforter. “An' mah head hurts.” Hailey pulled him tighter against her, hearing a low whimper when she pressed his ribs too hard. This was too fucking much. She wanted only to hold onto him and not let go but every touch seemed to spark whimpers and cries from him. She struggled against the darkness that threatened, clawing and screaming in desperation to be freed. She wasn't going to let it win. She needed to keep herself firmly planted in the moment and focus on Alec. He was pulling the comforter tighter around him, falling quiet as he snuggled against her, closing his eyes briefly before snapping them open again with a start. “I'm tired.”

Rising from the sofa, Hailey led him up the stairs and towards the bathroom. He'd need a bath anyway so might as well take care of it and get him in fresh pajamas so he could warm up properly. Though he resisted when she started filling the tub with warm water, he finally relented and allowed the comforter to drop. Hailey tore her eyes away from his thin and spare little body. Clad in only a pair of underwear, every mark on him seemed to glow. Some bruises were darker than others and the only parts of his body that appeared to have been spared were his legs. His face had taken a great deal of the abuse as well, large bruises covering the majority of the left side of his face, his left eye only a sliver of white and color through a swollen eyelid. Hailey closed the toilet lid and sat down, covering her face as another wave of anger rippled through her body. She could hear him stripping off his underthings and stepping into the tub, almost sighing at the warm water. Through the slivers of light seeping through her fingers, she could see him staring at her. He looked so lost and exhausted and probably was confused at her own behavior. “Want some toys?” she asked finally, rising from her seat, unable to take the numb stare directed at her. “I can get you some toys.”

She retrieved his bath toys from his bedroom and slipped back across the hall to the bathroom and dropped them into the bathtub. Reclaiming her seat on the closed toilet, she waited patiently as he weakly grabbed at his toys. Give him at least a good ten minutes to play and then get him cleaned up, she told herself. Her mind kept dragging her back to mere hours ago, when she'd seen Alec and then Murdoc break the surface of the cold and dark water. Hearing the boy's cries had been music to her ears because he had survived but it had brought forth something completely different when her brain started to point out that this meant he was alive when locked in the cooler and alive when Alicia had tipped it into the water. She'd fought against the darker whispers that urged her to face her child's assailant, wanting only to keep her eyes on the dark water, eager to reach out and hold her baby once Murdoc had finally reached the rocky shore and climbed out, still cradling the wailing Alec in his arms.

It took every scrap of will power to apply the simply terry wash-cloth to Alec's battered little body. Though Hailey took great pains to be as gentle as she possibly could, Alec still cried out whenever the cloth touched the deeper and darker bruises on his torso and face. More than once she had to rest her head on the edge of the bath tub just to keep her thoughts in check. She was vibrating. Torn between wanting to break down entirely and wanting to thrash the ones responsible. Alec took no notice of this, only seeming to care that the cloth didn't touch the spots that hurt the worse. She finally dropped the cloth into the water and gestured for him to get out.

Once she had him dried and in a dry, fresh set of pajamas, she ventured back down the stairs with him on her heels. She could still smell the salt water in the air and dully took note of the sopping wet clothes by the back slider. Now that Alec was dry, clean and warm, she wanted to go down to the garage and have some words with one of the people responsible for Alec's condition. Alec had grabbed the comforter again and was little more than a billowy red cloud that drifted from behind her to crawl back onto the sofa. “Where's Da?” he asked, looking around the room. Hailey had been sure he'd seen Murdoc head to the garage, but she had to remind herself that a great deal had happened and the boy was not only exhausted but probably traumatized by the events that had unfolded. He most likely hadn't even been consciously aware that Murdoc had left the room.

“He had to go down to the garage.” Her words had come out flat and robotic. When Alec peered up at her from the folds of the comforter, she tried to force a smile onto her face. “Would you like for me to go and get him for you?” When he nodded in response, she turned on her heels and crossed the distance to the garage door. “Stay up here. I'll send your Dad up.” She spoke gently but firmly, gesturing towards the sofa where the boy still sat. She didn't need him trailing after her and seeing what was happening down on the ground floor of the townhouse.

She opened the door and slipped in quickly, shutting it behind her when the scent of human waste assaulted her nostrils. She could see the blood splatter and puddles that she assumed were piss and possibly even shit. Murdoc's shirt was draped over a pipe directly in front of her and she turned her focus to the woman whose hands were bound above her head and unable to defend herself as Murdoc continued to fire lightning fast punches into her face and torso. He was shirtless, almost panting as he paced around the captive red-head, growling incoherently as he flexed his bloodied hands and cracked his knuckles. “He's just a lil' boy,” he snarled, his fist striking Chloe hard in the center of her already battered face. “Just a lil' boy, you fuckin' bitch!” Another blow. Chloe sputtered back, blood spraying from her mouth into his face. His hand lashed out, gripping her throat as he pressed himself close, teeth bared. “Your beef was with me an' Hailey, you fuckin' cunt – _not him_!” Hailey found herself frozen in place, unable to tear her eyes away. He'd truly let the gates open, his darkness and fury now the ones calling the shots. She couldn't recall ever seeing anything like this before and could feel her own belly almost quake when he pressed his face up against Chloe's, gnashing his teeth at her as he struggled to find words. Every muscle in his body was taut, the hand on their captive's throat squeezing slowly. Chloe looked beyond him, seeing Hailey just yards away, her bloodied mouth twitching before she spit towards him, more blood spraying into his face. Still holding her throat, a strangled roar erupted from him as he jerked his head forward, smashing his forehead into Chloe's face. Her head whipped back, the force denting the dry-wall behind her. “ _CUNT_!” he bellowed as he stepped back and swiped at his face.

Hailey stepped forward, resting her hand on his shoulder. “You should go upstairs.” He spun to face her, his eyes wild. She was sure it took him several moments to register who was standing there, the rage melting from his face slowly as his labored breathing steadied. They remained frozen in place, staring at one another. When Chloe uttered another strangled grunt, breaking the strange and tense silence, Hailey blinked up at him and grabbed an old shop rag from the counter. He closed his eye and let a small sigh escape when she brought the rag up to his face, gently wiping the blood away. She peered over his shoulder at their captive before returning her attention back to Murdoc. “Alec is asking for you.”

He took the rag from her hand and wiped at the blood on his chest and shoulders. “Bring me my shirt.” Hailey turned back towards the door leading upstairs, her thoughts running wild as she grabbed his shirt from the pipe. All she could think about was how he looked as he brutalized their captive. Primed up, muscles tense, chest heaving, letting every last scrap of civilized behavior slip away as he lost himself to his fury. When she returned with his shirt, she could even smell him. Sweat, blood and that peculiar musky odor that reminded her of the woods. Though she was conscious of the fact that Alec was upstairs, still hurt and still traumatized by his ordeal, she couldn't help but realize that watching Murdoc work this bitch was a huge fucking turn on. They'd enjoyed hurting each other when it came to their play behind closed bedroom doors, but watching him go to town as he brutalized another human literally sent her synapses into overdrive.

When he had cleaned most of the blood away, he yanked his shirt on and flashed Chloe another murderous look before heading towards the door that led to upstairs. Hailey watched him carefully as he slipped back into the main level of the house, the door shutting and sealing them away. “Now it's just you and me, Chloe,” she whispered coldly as she turned to their captive.

Chloe slowly raised her head, her face battered almost beyond recognition. Her short cropped red hair was matted flat to her scalp with blood and sweat. Murdoc had gone to task on the bitch, no doubt about it. The woman's nose was so smashed and mangled she had no choice but to breathe through her mouth and the sound coming from her was disgustingly wet and rattly. Her face was so heavily damaged that no plastic surgery on the earth to fix what he'd done. Hailey slowly scanned downward, taking in the blood and bruising across Chloe's exposed body. There was so much blood, Hailey had nearly forgotten that she'd been stripped down to her bra and panties. She couldn't even recall if they'd brought her clothing. They'd need to return to her apartment and do a quick run through to make sure Murdoc had left nothing behind of his presence there.

Lighting a cigarette, Hailey grabbed a chair and brought it over, dropping into it and staring at their bound captive. This was certainly an interesting situation. Though she knew they should be shitting themselves over what they'd done, she felt amazing calm. With one townhouse unit sitting empty on the market and the other vacant simply because the family had gone out for the evening, they had all the fucking time in the world. Oh, they still had to be careful. The walls in these homes were disgustingly thin and even with two vacant units flanking their home, the others might still hear something if they got too overzealous. After taking a moment to enjoy her cigarette, Hailey finally got to her feet. “Gotta admit, you surprised me, Chloe. Never took you for one who got your hands dirty. Always had your lackeys do your dirty work.”

Chloe peered up at her, mouth moving slowly as she struggled to speak. Hailey had to lean in close, the woman's voice little more than a wet and cracked whisper. “Always the gutter rat. You and your husband both.”

“Hmmm...,” Hailey mused as she took another deep drag from her cigarette. “Nothing has changed then. Still the same stuck up cunt.” Scowling, she plunged the lit end of the cigarette into the soft and fleshy part of Chloe's breast. A low, gurgled cry erupted from the woman as she moved weakly against her restraints in some sort of effort to get away. Cracking a malicious smile, Hailey lit another cigarette and puffed on it a bit before launching it into the other breast, almost giggling at the woman's strangled cries of pain. Dropping the crushed and bloody cigarette, Hailey grabbed Chloe's chin roughly, holding her head firm as she leaned in, speaking through gritted teeth. “Not so tough now, are we?”

“Get fucked, Wilson,” Chloe croaked, spitting blood at her and cracking a bloody and gap-toothed grin when Hailey jerked back with a grunt of disgust.

Hailey wiped the blood away from her face, sneering as she turned towards the random tools Murdoc had lined up on the floor. So bitch wanted to play, she was down to play. Hailey could admit she was even a bit envious. This woman was facing certain death and still continued to push her fucking buttons. There wasn't much left to do to the woman. Murdoc had broken her fingers and had even made incisions in her ribcage so he could plow bolt cutters into the gaping wounds and snap her ribs. She honestly just wanted to watch the bitch bleed out, knowing that her final moments were at the hands of two people she thought were beneath her. What Hailey truly looked forward to was when they got back to London. Alicia would be hers and hers alone. She'd made that plain when she and Murdoc originally discussed what the game plan was upon recovering Alec. Oh how wonderful was it that she'd relented on getting the private planes arranged! They'd be able to safely smuggle the bitch back and get down to business. A strange chuckle erupted from her as she turned back towards their captive. “Your precious daddy will go to his grave never ever knowing what happened to you. There will be no funeral. No memorial service. People will whisper about you because they know what you are. People will assume the worst and while they won't say it out loud, deep down they'll believe you had it coming.” Reaching over Chloe's head, Hailey slowly pulled the restraints off the utility hook, letting Chloe drop to the floor. Unable to resist, she gave the woman a hard kick in her ribs. “I want to hear you beg before you fucking die.”

Chloe didn't move. She lay so still that Hailey wondered if she'd finally given up the ghost. As much as she wanted to have a turn on the bitch, part of her also wanted her to hurry up and die so they could be finished with this night. They were all exhausted. Hailey frowned down at the still and lifeless form on the pavement. The part that wanted a turn with the bitch won out. This thing was partly responsible for what had happened to Alec and she deserved every little thing that was coming to her. Kneeling down, she reached out and nudged at the body. It took a moment, but after a few more nudges, Chloe groaned and weakly tried to roll onto her stomach, one of her bound hands curling as much they could, the mangled middle finger slowly rising above the others. “Fuck you,” she hissed through her swollen mouth. “Fuck you and your gutter trash husband. I hope your fucking kid dies.”

Hailey blinked, shaking her head in disbelief. She had to remind herself that Chloe was going to say whatever she could to get under their skin. She was as good as dead at this point, so probably figured she had nothing to lose. Hailey took a few steps back, watching as the woman weakly attempted to pull herself away, smearing blood and waste all across the pavement. She further surprised Hailey by weakly crying out, her voice raspy and wet, strangled with blood. Crying out for help and only having the silent residential street respond. Amazingly persistent. Reaching down, Hailey tangled her fingers into the woman's wet and sticky hair, reefing her head back. “Nobody's coming to your rescue. It's the end of the line, Chloe. _You're fucking mine_.”

***********************************

He could feel Alec's eyes on him as he continued to pace around the living room area. Hailey had bathed the boy and got him in dry clothes, but he was anxious and whiny. Murdoc didn't blame him for this because he might as well had gone through the seven circles of hell. He absently stared at his bruised knuckles, wondering if Alec had noticed. He'd tried to wipe as much of the blood off of him as he could but he'd been so tightly coiled that there was a chance he'd overlooked places here or there. He knew he was struggling. It had felt glorious being able to unlock the gates and let every bit of rage and pain take over and focus on the red-headed bitch who'd helped the Amazon take and hurt Alec. And now he had to wind himself down. He had to gather his wits. Alec stared at him from his place on the sofa, most likely alarmed at the state he was in. Murdoc could barely look at him. Every time he did, new waves of hurt and fury washed over him and he had to rein himself in.

It took every fiber of will-power to finally sink into the sofa. Alec wasted no time, pulling the comforter with him as he curled into Murdoc's side, one of his little hands clutching at the hem of his shirt. He circled a trembling arm around the boy, pulling him closer and trying not to hear his soft whimpers as Murdoc's hands found the unseen bruises on his body. He had to force himself to look at Alec, to really take in what had happened. And when Alec looked up at him, one eye staring directly into his, the other eye little more than than a glint of light behind a swollen lid, Murdoc gritted his teeth and jerked his head away. All Alec needed was a mangled nose and he might as well been him at that age. Buried memories of seeing his own battered face in the mirror as he tried to wipe away the blood and dirt. Memories of pain and confusion, his young mind unable to understand why his father had treated him as he did.

There were other things that alarmed Murdoc as he took in the boy's state. Not just the bruises and cuts, but the hands that wouldn't stop trembling and the boy's own admission that his head felt weird and fuzzy. That his hands felt like he'd sat on them too long. He watched as Alec reached a trembling hand towards the plastic tumbler Hailey had brought him, spitting blood into it with a small groan. Another tumbler was beside it, filled with cool water and Alec reached for that, nearly spilling the contents as he struggled to drink. Murdoc clenched his jaws, teeth aching from the pressure. What the hell had Alec done to deserve this? Why won't his hands stop trembling? He knew they would need to get him to a proper doctor but how would they explain what had happened to the boy? Murdoc's face twitched as he struggled against the burn in his eyes and tightness in his throat. Alec was taken and hurt as a means to get back at him for taking Hailey? An innocent little boy was hurt because some mental bird couldn't accept that her friend had moved on with her life with someone the nutter despised?

He scrubbed his hands across his face, trying to keep the tears at bay. Alec needed a doctor and he needed one soon. Taking him to some emergency room just wasn't an option. Not with what was happening. Any doctor they attempted to bring him to would ask too many questions and would want to know what happened, who did it and why are they not contacting the police. The can of worms that would get opened up by such inquiries would tear their family apart for good. He still had some old connections, didn't he? He'd never needed them much, but they'd usually come through in the past. Especially when you're needing a doctor but don't want to deal with blood tests and ER doctors wondering why there's enough illicit substances in your blood-steam to knock over a fucking elephant. There were three that he knew of that served as doctors to various shady groups both in the states and back in the UK. They all maintained practices that served the public and kept authorities in the dark. Completely legitimate on the surface. A few phone calls would need to be made to track them down but it was the best hope they had to keep anyone from sniffing around. They could get Alec looked at and treated and the doctor could help them with the necessary reports to ensure everyone else would be none the wiser when they finally brought Alec to his regular pediatrician.

Alec's sudden movement sent Murdoc's frantic, wandering thoughts crashing to the present. Crawling from the warm safety of the comforter, Alec uttered a retching sound as foamy vomit oozed from his mouth. Murdoc blinked, staring at the blood tinted vomit on the comforter, Alec frozen in place as he struggled to empty his stomach. Uncaring of the mess, the boy retreated back into the comforter and tried to reclaim his position snuggled up against Murdoc's side. Rising from the sofa, he ignored the boy's soft pleas to remain and grabbed a towel from the kitchen. He could feel Alec's eyes on him as he cleaned away the mess, only vaguely conscious of the fact that the stain may never come out. “It's 'kay, Alec,” he assured him as he tossed the towel aside. “You can't help bein' sick.”

“M' tummy hurts,” Alec whispered softly. “Need t' throw up more but hurts when I do.”

“We'll get you t' a doctor soon.” He had no idea just how soon. Given the state of the bruises on the boy's little body, Murdoc suspected broken ribs. Could they do anything for broken ribs? Murdoc only had vague memories of how he'd been treated for his various injuries as a child. Things may very well have changed because the last time he'd dealt with broken ribs was well over four decades ago.

Stony faced, he slowly got back to his feet and turned towards the stairs that led to the garage. They'd fought tooth and nail to protect Alec from the horrors they'd faced as children. They'd never wanted him to know the worlds they came from. And two people robbed him of this. Two people had taken him, hurt him and then tried to kill him to cover their tracks! Murdoc knew he was a bastard on the best of days, but this didn't mean his son was a fair target. Have an issue with him – take it up with him! Leave his boy out of it. And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't grasp why the Amazon had done what she'd done. Hailey had suspected the woman was tipping into madness, but neither of them imagined she would take it this far. Seeing an innocent four year old little boy as an extension of someone she hated so much, she refused to see anything beyond her own warped reality. She refused to accept that Hailey had ended the friendship. Refused to accept that Hailey was content with her new life. Refused to accept that Hailey remained with him of her own free will. And if Alicia loved Hailey so much, how could she hurt little Alec? Had this woman become so blinded by her anger towards Murdoc that she couldn't even acknowledge that Alec was more than just an extension of his father? Look at him. Look at what happened to him. Alec was damaged and probably maimed for life. You and Hailey struggled to ensure he knew he was loved and never wanted him to know what it was like to be hated and hurt and someone took that away from you. Sneering, Murdoc uttered a strangled noise as he started to descend on the stairs. Alec whimpered from behind him, begging him to remain. He paused on second step, casting a glance over his shoulder. “Stay put.”

“Dun' go,” Alec pleaded. “Bad lady might come back.”

Murdoc closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths to keep his building anger under control. “Dun' worry, Alec. Bad lady won't be comin' back. She can't hurt you an'more.” Ignoring Alec's pleas, he slipped through the garage door and closed it behind him. Hearing Alec break down to sobs from the other side of the door brought a whirlwind of different emotions rolling through him. He wanted to go back in and hold him and let him know they'd never abandon him, but anger was holding him fast. Anger towards those responsible for this. Anger that could find focus because one of those responsible was laying on the concrete floor of the garage. He slipped into the garage silently and closed the door behind him, seeing Hailey straddled across the red-headed bitch, wielding a pair of pliers. Chloe was weakly struggling to keep her away, Hailey merely swatting the hands away as if batting away an insect as she plunged the pliers down into the woman's bloody and swollen mouth. Gurgled cries could be heard as Hailey ripped her arm back, his ears picking up the distant _tink_ of something hitting the floor outside of his field of vision.

Hailey had yet to notice his presence, too caught up in her task. He watched as she dove back towards Chloe's mouth, the pliers going deep. Their captive sputtered and gagged against the tool as Hailey twisted her arm and cranked it back, Murdoc catching only a glimpse of what he assumed was a molar before it went flying across the garage. “Keep struggling, bitch,” Hailey hissed coldly as she batted the woman's hands away, “and I'll do more than just rip your fucking teeth out! Maybe I'll go after one of those exposed ribs, eh?”

Murdoc dropped his gaze to Chloe, feeling his anger burn as she struggled weakly against Hailey's assault. She may not have been the one to hurt Alec but she was equally responsible and, as far as he was concerned, probably more guilty because she'd joined Alicia's little plot not out of some warped sense of love towards a former friend, but merely because she saw Hailey and him as trash beneath her stilettos. She'd participated simply because she enjoyed causing them hurt. She didn't care if their boy had lived or died and only saw it as a way to crow about how they were nothing and deserved nothing. He let out a snarl, shoving Hailey aside as he sent his boot crashing into the side of Chloe's head. Blood spurted from her mouth and other injuries, littering the far wall. Rolling her head back slowly, she gazed up at him with dull and lifeless eyes. He recognized that look. He'd seen it countless times as a young man still terrorizing Stoke. That look only came when you knew the end was near. It didn't matter the means of that end, whether it was bleeding out from a knife fight or finally over-dosing on some grade A speed, the look was always the same. She knew the end was coming and it was coming soon. Chances were, she no longer could feel the pain, shock dulling her senses even as they'd continued to brutalize her. Uttering another snarl, his boot sailed into the side of her head again. “Any last words, cunt?” he growled as he raised his foot over her face. Her mouth moved, working slowly as she tried to find words. Whatever she tried to say was unheard, his fury whispering in his head. Delicious, seductive, drawing him further away from the logical and reasonable man he'd managed to become. Alec was hurt. Alec was traumatized. Alec would most likely never be the same again and this woman was partly responsible. He was only vaguely aware of the tears that blurred his vision and trickled down his cheeks as he sent his boot down into her face with as much force as he could muster, her hands weakly fluttering around his calves as he brought his leg up and then sent it smashing back down into her face. He could feel bones and cartilage caving from the pressure, feel moist wetness as his boot went further down with each blow. Her hands hand dropped limply to the concrete, arms twitching from the final spasms of brain activity, most likely little more than flickered impulses. He wanted this bitch to go still. Destroy any last lingering impulses that kept her body moving even as her own consciousness was snuffed out entirely. Furiously wiping the tears from his face, he brought his boot down again – harder this time – feeling all resistance finally give way. She shuddered violently before finally going still, her arms no longer twitching, body no longer moving.

He felt as if he'd snapped awake suddenly, the garage coming into focus and their captive little more than a bloodied mess on the concrete. Hailey was standing on the other side of the woman's corpse, her eyes on him but her face void of any emotion. This was just the start. Soon they'd be able to unleash onto the one responsible for Alec's condition. There was no denying the strange elated feelings rushing through his body. He could even admit to getting a semi during some of the earlier bouts with the bitch. And if Hailey's strangely glazed expression was any indication, she was feeling something similar. He shook his head, wiping away fresh tears as Hailey stepped around the body and pulled him close. What little reserve remained finally snapped and he could feel his body sinking into hers as the tears continued to fall. He couldn't stop them, the emotions rushing through him were too much. They'd need to get things in order. He would need to see if he could locate one of those doctors. They needed to get back upstairs and tend to their son, who could still be heard crying from the living room. Murdoc took a shuddering breath, clutching Hailey closer to him. “Get him t' bed so we can finish this proper, Poppet.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: GORE

Though it had taken a great deal of convincing, Murdoc and Hailey finally managed to get Alec to bed. The wee lad had a near meltdown when they'd tried to get him to sleep in his room. Murdoc couldn't blame him for this seeing that his nightmare had started in that very bed. Exhausted as they all were, they needed him asleep in order to finish what they'd started. A long night lay ahead for him and Hailey and the last thing they needed was Alec unwittingly stumbling onto them as they worked to clean up the garage or, Satan forbid, see the body of the woman. In the end, they finally relented and put the boy to sleep in their own bed, both of them laying with him until he finally closed his eyes. Even in sleep, his little hands trembled against the plush comforter and Murdoc had to keep his eyes on the boy's battered but passive face. At least he looked peaceful and content finally. Murdoc remained curled beside Alec even as Hailey slipped out and disappeared back downstairs. He curled his hand around Alec's, feeling the vibration of nerves as it continued to tremble within his grasp. Drifting his gaze back to the boy's face, he frowned as he watched Alec's eyes move behind closed lids. He could only hope that the boy wasn't reliving his days of hell in his dreams. Nightmares had ways of fucking with you and the idea of Alec being caught in some nightmare he couldn't escape with no hope of being rescued brought flames of anger rippling through Murdoc's body. 

Rising from the bed silently, Murdoc gave Alec one last look before finally exiting the bedroom and making his way downstairs. Now that the adrenaline rush of everything had finally slammed shut, he felt weak and tired and disorientated. He didn't want to think about what they had ahead of them. He just wanted to shower and crawl back into bed. He found himself pausing at the garage door, hearing noises from the other side of the door. Hailey was nowhere to be found within the townhouse so this meant she was in the garage, probably dealing with the task he was wanting no part of. He opened the door silently, seeing Hailey, donning rubber gloves, laying out plastic across the floor. She'd also brought some cleaners, an extra set of gloves and mops down to the garage from the little cupboard in the kitchen. Closing the door loud enough to get her attention, their eyes met as he slowly approached the bloody mess on the ground. One of the tarps they'd purchased for some now-unknown reason had been reefed from its packaging and laid out flat beside the body. He watched numbly as Hailey rolled the corpse onto the tarp, wrapping it around what remained of the head and even down at the feet before slowly folding it within. Some strange joke danced around in his head. Hailey had worked at some local fast food taco joint as a kid and she still enjoyed dining there from time to time when they'd come into the city. He'd seen staff wrap their burritos and soft tacos in the same fashion. I'll never be able to eat at a Taco Time ever again, he thought morbidly as she bundled the corpse into the silver tarp. “Do we still have saws?” she asked suddenly, now looking up at him.

_Saws_? Murdoc frowned, his eyes diverting over towards the little work station. Did they own saws? He had only a small amount of tools on hand. This was merely just a holiday house, after all. Other than some bare basics, he didn't keep much. Enough to handle any minor repairs the townhouse may need and maybe a few tools to wrangle a tire change if their rental needed one. Moving on auto-pilot towards the work station, he opened a few drawers and cupboards, unsure of what he would find. His hands were shaking and difficult to work as he tried to rummage around the few tools and odd tidbits he kept in the little area. Hailey was suddenly at his side, a noise of surprise coming from him as she knelt down to the lower cupboards and started digging around. When she surfaced, she was holding a couple of hack saws. He could feel his eyes almost bulging from his skull as she set one in front of him and walked away from him with the second one. When did they buy these? He couldn't recall purchasing any saws, let alone a pair of hack saws. “When the bloody hell did we buy these?” he asked finally, his eyes on her as she dropped back down beside the bundled corpse.

“Last visit,” she said through an annoyed huff. “Leaky bathroom pipe. You needed to cut it, remember?” He frowned, not remembering anything about needing saws but the last time they'd been to Seattle, he'd spent most of the time under the haze of some grade A kush courtesy of ol' Stu. She was staring back at him, seeing his confusion, clearly getting more annoyed with each passing second. “Holy shit, do you really not remember? Jesus, babe, how stoned did Stu get you?”

“Never mind that,” he muttered, grabbing the other set of gloves and the saw. “What're you plannin'?” It was a stupid question. He was pretty sure he knew what she was planning. Why else would they need saws? He watched in fascinated silence as she passed him the saw in her hand and then grabbed the tarp wrapped bundle, hauling it over her shoulder, legs quaking beneath the added weight. He stood there, unsure of whether or help or merely follow her. Clearly she appeared to have it under control. Pulling the gloves onto his own hands, he clutched the two saws and finally trailed behind her and up the stairs. He thought he'd have to help her get the corpse up the next flight of stairs to the upper level of the townhouse, but with strength that still amazed him, she just kept moving up the stairs and barely made a sound. He would've been panting and wheezing at this point, remembering when he'd taken her unconscious body from the hotel and to the equipment trailer. She'd grown heavier and heavier with each step he'd taken. The woman was carrying dead weight and she was barely breaking a sweat as she reached the top of the stairs.

She peered down the hallway, spying Alec sound asleep on their bed still and then veered a hard left into the bathroom. “Get his toys out, will ya?” she huffed, gesturing at the tub that was still littered with a few of Alec's bath toys. He did as requested, drawing the curtain back and stepping away. She pulled the bundle from her shoulders and let it drop into the tub with a heavy _thunk_ sound, the walls and floor reverberating through is entire body. “There's a box of lawn bags back in the garage,” she muttered, taking one of the saws from his hand. 

Murdoc frowned, leaning out the doorway to look into their bedroom, still seeing Alec asleep. “What if Alec wakes?” Given everything the boy had been through, he imagined the boy would sleep like the fucking dead at this point, but there was still a risk he'd wake and come stumbling out to use the toilet. “We couldn't do this down in the garage, Poppet?”

“Just get the bags, please.” She did nothing to hide the irritation in her tone. She knelt down at the side of the tub and started to pull the tarp away, revealing the battered and bludgeoned body of her former co-worker. Taking the saw, she frowned and chewed at her lower lip a moment before grabbing at an arm and bracing it against the side of the tub. 

He looked away when she pulled the saw around. The sound was faint and barely noticeable at first, but as she continued to work the saw against the arm, he could hear the flesh tearing away. He needed to go downstairs and get the bags. He needed to help her. They'd gone too far for him to lose his balls now. If they were discovered, they'd be in prison for the rest of their lives. Never mind Hailey's fraudulent papers or even kidnapping Dents to make the album – that would be child's play by comparison. He needed to nut up and get to work. Shaking his head, he took the stairs in a jog and darted towards the garage. He'd almost forgotten about the state of the garage until the smells assaulted his senses. He froze half through the garage door, covering his mouth with his arm and stifling a gag. The smell washed over him in waves. It felt like he was swimming in the metallic bite of blood with the pungent odors of human waste. Christ, it was awful. No doubt they'd have to destroy the clothing they had worn while in here. Eyes watering, he frantically looked around and finally zeroed in on the far wall. Over where they'd strung the bitch up, sitting on a little chair he'd not noticed, were the box of lawn bags. Rushing back through the door, he took the stairs in a trot, wanting to distance himself from the horrendous stench. It lingered in his nose and mouth. Nerves wavering, he doubled over, hands on his knees as he retched. They were really doing this. This was really happening. They get caught, it's all fucking over for them. He gritted his teeth against the moan that threatened, squeezing his eyes shut. They could do this. They would get through it and in a matter of days, they'd be back home and safe. Taking a moment to get his bearings, he steeled himself against the whispers of doubt that tried to creep into his consciousness and made a brisk walk towards the stairs, taking them two at a time. 

The pristine white bath tub was now splattered with red everywhere. Hailey was still hard at work, sawing into the arm and the sounds hitting his ears now was the sound of a saw trying to cut through bone, the nerve splintering grinding sound echoing through the bathroom as Hailey grunted and panted with her effort. Murdoc merely tossed the box aside and grabbed the second saw. His knees screamed at him as he knelt down at the side of the tub, but he ignored the dull pains and pulled the tarp away to look for a limb to cut. He recoiled when his fingers grazed against an exposed leg, unprepared for the strange lukewarm feel to it. Christ, she was still warm. Bile rose in the back of his throat as his hand clamped down on an ankle and started sawing. He wasn't really sure why, but he'd assumed this wouldn't be much different than cutting up meat on the counter, something he'd seen Hailey do countless times and even he himself had done on some occasions. This was nothing at all like that. The skin was tough and refused to give beneath the blade of the hack saw and he had to really dig in just to finally get the saw through the skin. Gag reflex was in high gear and he had to grit his teeth and swallow back as hard as he could. 

Hailey appeared to be completely engrossed in her task. Simply sawing away the woman's arm at the elbow, twisting the limb until it finally snapped free. She wrapped it in some plastic and set it aside, humming to herself as she reached in to grab what remained of the arm. He watched with a mixture of fascination and horror as she started sawing again while still humming to herself. He recognized the tune, but couldn't place it. She was picking areas where joints met, probably in order to make the cuts easier. He could only stare in awe as she dug the hack saw into the corpse's shoulder and started sawing away. How could she sit there and do this as if she were simply cutting up some meat in the kitchen? She seemed completely at ease to her task. Should this disturb him or excite him? Christ, he was one to talk, yeah? He'd reveled in the fury he'd unleashed and in those moments had thought nothing of the repercussions to their actions as he pummeled the bitch. What he was feeling now was the adrenaline come down and it was waking the reasonable part of him that had basically shut down during those hours in the garage. He wanted to believe it was the same for Hailey, but watching her casually hack into the corpse as if she were simply preparing a Sunday roast unnerved him to his core. 

Severing the limbs took half the night. Several hours after they'd started, Hailey had a neat little pile of tightly wrapped lawn bags beside her and all that remained of the corpse was the torso. Murdoc wasn't sure what the plan was with the trunk of the corpse, drawing back from the tub finally when Hailey gestured for him to move aside so she could climb into the tub and continue. “This is going to stink so cover your face,” she said in a flat emotionless tone. Murdoc's eyes bulged in horror as she started sawing into the soft part of the corpse's belly. As the skin gave way and the saw cut through the layers of fat and muscle tissue, organs started to bulge out. As the organs slid through the ever widening opening Hailey made with the hack saw, Murdoc recoiled with his arm back over his face, gagging loudly as he scrambled to grab a towel to cover his face. It was nothing compared to the stench in the garage but still pungent and unpleasant all the same. Hailey continued her sawing, seemingly oblivious to the steaming organs that were sliding into the tarp by her legs. It went quicker than sawing at the corpse's limbs and Murdoc could only assume it was because there wasn't much muscle or bone to get through. Nothing but thin layers of skin, fat and muscle. She bent the torso back a bit as she sawed, blood spurting from severed arteries and various organs as she sliced through it all indiscriminately. 

Keeping the towel against his face, Murdoc watched as she finally reached the spine. She paused long enough to reach down and touch at the tissue carefully, gauging location. He couldn't believe she was actually reaching in there and touching the fucking thing. He could hear her hand slick past organs that were still held firm up in the busted rib-cage, squeaking softly and accompanied by queasy sounds of moisture as she continued to feel around. The horror show continued as she cracked an unsettling cold smile and pushed the organs apart as if parting the Red Sea itself, diving into the mess with the hacksaw. With movements that seemed just to precise, she dragged the hacksaw back and forth only a few times before a strange snapping sound could be heard and the torso flopped back, completely separated. She grabbed a bag from the box and wrapped the upper half tightly before pushing it out of the tub with a grunt to join its companions on the rising pile by the tub. 

Murdoc remained frozen on the floor, horrified by what he was seeing but unable to tear his eyes away. Every synapse was firing away as he took in the methodical and cold control Hailey wielded as she went to task with wrapping the lower half of the torso. After dumping over the side of the tub, she started to bundle the tarp together, even taking off a glove and _using her fucking hands_ to gather scraps of flesh and organ that had escaped the tarp lining and flinging it into the steaming mess she was now wrapping up tidily with a single gloved had. Pulling the other glove back on, she grabbed another bag and shoved the tarp wrapped mess into it. Other than the wild streaks and splatters of blood, there was no longer any indication of what had taken place in the tub. Her eyes surfaced from the red tub basin, meeting his, and Murdoc couldn't shake the strange ripples of sensations that traveled down his spine. Goosebumps erupted across his skin as her detached and icy gaze held him in place, unable to move. This wasn't _his_ Hailey, this was something else entirely. She flashed a strange smile at him as she climbed out of the bath tub and took the towel from him. “Downstairs,” she commanded coolly, walking right past him and out the door. 

He could still feel the dull quake of anxiety deep in his belly as he took in the sight of the bathroom. As much as it delighted him to think of all the things they could do while torturing the next bitch in line, the reality of it all was now crashing down on him and he had to fight the urge to run out of the townhouse screaming. He'd unleashed nothing but fury and pain when he took the bitch to task, but Hailey had unleashed something entirely different and it fucking _terrified_ him. Rising to his feet with a groan, he pulled another large bag from the box and gathered up the plastic wrapped bundles. The torso pieces were heavier than he anticipated and his back screamed in protest as he dragged those into a second bag. He'd have to make two trips to get them downstairs. From there he could grab some cleaner and rags and work on getting the blood cleaned up out of the tub. 

It was nearing three in the morning by the time they'd sufficiently tucked away and cleaned away the evidence of their crime. Murdoc occasionally flicked his eyes over to Hailey, now seeing the same exhaustion that he was feeling. They reeked of blood, bleach and waste. There was some mumbled remark from Hailey about taking a shower and he simply followed along. Both were silent as Hailey started the shower and shed her filthy clothing, Murdoc following suit and joining her in the hot spray. Every muscle in his body melted as the hot water washed over him. He hadn't even realized how tightly wound he was until the steam and heat hit his skin. He could feel Hailey's touch on his back as she ran the soapy cloth across his aching muscles. When he turned to face her, the strange coldness was no longer there, her green eyes now looking at him with warmth but exhaustion was etched deep in her features. He pulled her close, needing that warmth and comfort, sighing softly at the press of her body against his. 

They only exited the shower once the water ran cold. Dressing themselves in some lounge clothes, they dragged their worn out bodies into the bedroom and sank down into the bed. Alec remained curled up in the middle, soft little snores erupting from him. Hailey rolled slowly, peering at Murdoc from her side of the bed. “We'll need to make some stops before getting on the plane.”

Murdoc merely grunted in response, unwilling to open his eyes. He couldn't remember any time before this he'd been so exhausted. It wasn't just the physical exhaustion – it was emotional as well. Completely one hundred percent drained. And while the worst of the tasks had been addressed, there were still a few things they'd have to handle before boarding the little private jet that would take them to New York. As his body relaxed, allowing the blanket of deep sleep cover him, he heard only faint mumbles from Hailey. Something about stopping around the city and outskirts. Something about disposing of the trash in the boot of their rental. Murdoc didn't give a toss anymore about any of that anymore. All that mattered in those moments was that sleep would take over and he didn't have to think about what had just taken place over the last six hours.

*********************************

Hailey opened her eyes to daylight and noises coming from downstairs. She rolled slowly in the bed, seeing the other side was vacant. The digital clock said it was a little after nine in the morning. Yawning loudly, she slowly slipped from the bed and pulled some slippers onto her feet. She could hear both Murdoc and Alec talking in low voices downstairs and her nose picked up the faint but delicious scents of eggs and bacon. Padding down the hall, she went down the stairs slowly as muscles started to protest the new movements. Every part of her ached. Legs ached, back ached, even her hands ached. As the kitchen came into view and Alec's little bruised face turned towards her, last night's hell came rushing back to her consciousness. Alec had been taken. Alec had been hurt. The people responsible had tried to kill him. They'd killed one of the people responsible and the other was secured and doped to the gills in the boot of the rental. 

Murdoc was serving scrambled eggs and bacon into the three plates he'd lined up on the counter. Upon seeing Alec move to look toward the stairs, he turned his head slowly to meet her gaze. He looked defeated and worn down, his face unshaven with deep dark circles under his eyes. Hailey imagined she didn't look much better in that regard. She watched as he grabbed the plate with the smallest portions and place it in front of Alec. Without saying a word, he grabbed the other two plates and set them at the table, gesturing for her to have a seat. He slumped into the chair directly across from where he'd set her plate and hunkered down into his food. Hailey slid down into the chair and watched them both wearily as she slowly started to eat her food. Occasionally her eyes would surface to meet Murdoc's only for him to drop his eyes back to his food. The strange and unsettling quiet that lingered in the room could be felt by all three of them.

Alec kept struggling to scoop up some eggs, watching with eyes that threatened tears when they fell from the shaking fork. He tried several times before Murdoc made a noise, pushed his plate aside and grabbed the fork from his little hand. Scooping up a small portion of scrambled eggs, he raised the fork up towards Alec's mouth, scowling when the boy resisted and whimpered that he wasn't a baby and didn't need to be fed. “Just eat the bloody eggs, boy,” Murdoc snapped gruffly. Alec flashed a desperate look in Hailey's direction before finally opening his mouth and taking the food offered. More uneasy silence hung over them as Murdoc slowly fed Alec his eggs, clearing his plate of the little fluffy mess. “Pretty sure you can manage the bacon, yeah?” Murdoc cracked a small smile as he set the fork down onto the plate. “I'll be callin' a doc for you later t'day, Alec. They'll be able t' give you somethin' so it dun' hurt so much.”

Hailey frowned at her food. It was Sunday. There were no doctor's offices open today. She dismissed the comment and tried to focus on eating her food. Things had been fifty shades of fucking nuts last night and lord only knew what was said in those dark moments. She also knew that Murdoc wasn't a saint and probably still knew certain kinds of people who could get Alec the help they needed him to get. Not exactly a stellar idea – sending their boy to see some mob doctor – but if it could avoid the speculative and accusatory eyes of the more above board medical staff they'd encounter everywhere else, she had no choice but to go along with it. 

Just outside her immediate field of vision, she could see Murdoc watching Alec eat. She found herself also looking over at their son, feeling rising fear as she watched his shaking hands try to maneuver the bacon into his mouth. She'd hoped that the tremor was merely a side effect of the trauma he'd been through and would be gone after a good night's sleep. Clearly this wasn't the case because it seemed like it was worse now. He could barely control his hands enough to eat his food, tears spilling over his cheeks when the plastic tumbler half full of milk went tumbling out of his hands and spilling to the floor. Murdoc abruptly rose from his chair and grabbed a small towel from the counter, kneeling down to wipe the puddle of milk from the tiles. Setting the cup back up on the table's surface, he got back to his feet and veered out the back slider, slamming the door behind him. Alec frowned, looking over at Hailey, his lower lip quivering as more tears threatened. “I didn't mean ta do that.”

“It's okay,” she assured him softly, smoothing his hair from his face. “I'm gonna go and check on your Dad. Just finish eating your food, okay?” 

He was hunched over in one of the lawn chairs, hands covering his face. It took a moment to realize she was hearing his breath hitch in his chest, his usual gruff voice now thin and strained as he whimpered against his hands. She wanted to reach out to him but his demeanor made her take pause. His hands clawed into his hair, tugging briefly before he shot up out of the seat with a snarl and kicked the chair across the yard. “ _FFFUUUUCK_!” Fresh tears stained his face as he paced in a small circle, still clawing at his hair. It took him several passing seconds before he noticed her presence, sneering as he grabbed another chair and dropped into it, rocking where he sat.

“Dun' be mad,” Alec whispered softly from the slider, his lip still quivering as more tears fell. “I'm sorry I dropped the milk.” He stepped out carefully, his eyes on Murdoc, who was now staring back at the boy with shimmering eyes and tears. “I'll try not t' do it 'gain, Da.”

Choking back a sob, Murdoc pulled him into his lap. “I'm not mad 'bout that. I'm scared.” His voice trembled as another sob caught in his throat. “I dunno how t' handle bein' scared an' that's what makes me mad.”

“You're scared?” It seemed that this was the first time Alec was ever recognizing such a thing. The idea that his Dad could be scared of something probably had never once computed in his little head. “You can't get scared. Daddies dun' get scared.”

“All the time,” Murdoc said in a low voice as he wiped an arm across his eyes. “Lots of thins' scare me. I was scared I'd never get you back. I'm scared 'bout you bein' hurt. I'm scared of losin' you or your Mum. I'm even scared of losing Stu an' Noods.” He frowned, glancing up at Hailey, who merely remained in her place near the edge of the patio. “I'm sad an' scared that you were taken an' hurt an' I couldn't stop it. I'm scared that this tremble in your hands,” he enclosed Alec's hand into his, “won't go 'way...”

“I was scared I'd never see you or Mumma 'gain,” Alec whispered, snuggling against his shoulder. “I even missed you yellin' at me an' I never thought I'd miss that.” He remained curled against him, his little fingers tracing the lines in Murdoc's palms. “When we go home?”

Motioning for him to slide down, Murdoc cracked a shaky smile. “Soon. By tonight.” 

Rising from the chair, he and Hailey locked eyes again as he followed Alec back into the house. He looked as lost and as miserable as she herself felt. From within the townhouse, she could hear him telling Alec to gather clothing and any toys he didn't want to leave behind because they were _never ever_ coming back. She could only assume the silence meant that Alec was wasting no time. They still had so much to do. Tidy up the townhouse. Pack their bags. There was also still that detour they'd need to make by Chloe's place so one of them could go in and do a quick run through. They had trash to dispose of and a captive that needed another dose of Rohypnol. Last thing they needed was that bitch in the boot waking up and making racket while they're parked, or worse yet, if they get pulled over for anything. Christ, so much to do. Hailey lit a cigarette and lowered her head. She'd also have to go through the townhouse and see what she couldn't live without. There were still pictures and other things here she'd want. A few art pieces a friend of theirs had gifted them were at the top of her list, those art pieces hanging on the wall that led up the stairs. 

The rest of the morning passed quickly as they packed and cleaned. Hailey had found some boxes down in the garage and used those to pack up some of the art and pictures she wanted to keep. She was amazed at how clean the garage smelled now compared to last night. They'd scrubbed the entire thing down with ammonia and then did another one over with bleach once the ammonia had dried, wanting to ensure no trace of their victims remained. She could hear Murdoc upstairs talking with Alec as they worked on packing up his tiny little bedroom. Earlier she'd heard him on his cell, playing phone tag with some various people until finally reaching someone he called _Doc Bones_ and from there the conversation was whispered and quiet as he disappeared into the garage. When he emerged a short time later, there was mention of stopping at a place when they reached New York so Doc could take a look at Alec and let them know what next steps they needed to take. Hailey wasn't keen on waiting hours and hours before getting Alec to the doctor, but given the situation, they had little choice. 

With all the loose ends in the townhouse finally addressed, Murdoc loaded the luggage in the boot, pointing out to Hailey to avoid the big black suitcase on wheels that was pressed up against the back of the bench seat. She recognized it as one of his old touring suitcases and it had been wedged between the wall and his little work station in the garage, unused for years. Carefully packaged plastic wrapped pieces had been shoved to one side in order to make room for a few pieces of their luggage with the rest getting shoved into the backseat next to Alec in his booster. Alec was none the wiser, talking about how he couldn't wait to get home and was looking forward to the sight seeing trip they were going to take on their way to the little private airport that would be taking them out of this city for good. As much as it pained Hailey, she knew she was never coming back. Not after what happened. Whatever good memories she might have held about the city were now gone. This city would forever remain a black mark in her memories. Once back home, she'd get on the horn and take care of the accounts and have them shut down. It was time to be shut of this city for good. 

Alec said nothing as the car pulled away, Murdoc behind the wheel and Hailey staring dully out the passenger window. She held a small map in her hands, circling places just outside the city for their stops. They'd have to travel a significant distance out of their way, several of which would take them a mile or two down some narrow logging roads. And upon hitting their first stop, Murdoc said nothing as Hailey simply climbed out and went to the boot, pulling the gloves back onto her hands. Grabbing one of the black plastic wrapped packages, she looked around briefly before flinging it down the way into a ravine. For safe measure, she grabbed another and tossed it on the other side, watching as it tumbled down the hill and crashed through shrubs and trees before finally coming to a stop somewhere she couldn't see. They repeated this for hours, stopping long enough for Hailey to pop open the boot and chuck something out. She wasn't even sure how many miles they covered, only wanting to be sure that it would be near impossible to find the disposed of items and even if found, there'd be nothing that led back to them. They'd decided against hitting up Chloe's old apartment but only because the apartment building was swamped with police cars and people were outside talking and some were yelling and crying. Nerves frayed, Murdoc turned the car a hard right a block or two away and declared they would be heading to the airport to call it quits on this sodding town. Alec squealed with delight over finally going home. He'd grown a bit restless during their side trips and Hailey had feared he might actually try to get out of the car while she'd been dealing with the disposal. 

It was early evening by the time they dropped off the rental and lugged their suitcases across the tarmac towards the little private jet. The flight staff couldn't take their eyes off Alec as he climbed into a seat and buckled himself in. One asked about his bruises with him telling her about a mental blond lady who hurt him. Hailey sat beside him, curling her arm around him. “And she's never gonna hurt you again. We're making sure of that.” Still feeling the eyes of the stewardess, she added, “The police are already working on it.” She caught Murdoc's anxious expression as he slipped around the stewardess and claimed a seat across from them. The silent exchange said what was needed. Hailey had it under control and as long as the big black suitcase in the cargo hold didn't start yelling and moving, they should be home free within the next twelve hours. Murdoc had dosed their captive up one last time before pulling into the little airport and parking the car in the small lot for rental returns. If it worked like it worked on Hailey, Alicia would remain out for a good day or more and wouldn't remember a damned thing once she woke. And by the time she was awake, she'd find herself at their mercy and living a hell that would make what they'd done to Chloe seem tame. 

Both Murdoc and Alec dozed through the bulk of the seven hour flight – Alec from sheer exhaustion and Murdoc from popping two of her Xannies. They'd had a short layover in Chicago to refuel but were back up in the air within the hour, neither one opening their eyes. Hailey kept her mind occupied by reading, unable to sleep much on flights. Sometimes Alec would stir beside her, low noises coming from him as his little brow twitched. Once they reached New York, they'd have several hours to get to this Doc Bones character before catching the final flight out that would get them across the Atlantic. And from there, it was home free and they could then turn their attentions onto their captive, unless the bitch overdosed on the way.


	28. Chapter 28

Birds could be heard chirping from somewhere Murdoc couldn't see. Pausing in his task, he took a breath and stared up at the small canopy of birch trees that shielded the retreating sun from his face. Though it had been a clear and beautiful day, he could feel the chill in the air and knew that fall was upon them. The birds he was hearing were probably getting one last hoo-rah in before finding warmer climates down south. Casually lighting a cigarette, he leaned into the shovel handle and stared at the shallow hole. He still had a ways to go before he was finished. It was only a few feet deep at best and he wanted the evidence buried as deep as his body could dig. He tried not to think too much about the last few days, keeping his focus on Alec as they wrangled appointments for him to have his little body examined. Snagging Doc Bones in their New York layover had proven to be a valuable resource and Murdoc had thanked every deity he could think of for connecting him with the shady little Bronx doctor. Bones had met up with them outside his private practice after hours in order to examine Alec and run a few X-rays. A tall but round balding man well into his sixties, he was gentle and sympathetic as Alec rattled off his tale of terror and how he got hurt. Bones didn't ask any further questions beyond who did it and encouraged them to maintain the story they'd given flight crew: _police were investigating and the person responsible was jailed_. “I don't need to know what _really_ happened to the person who did this,” he'd said as he examined the radiological images showing several broken ribs. “I trust that you, as his parents, have made sure it was taken care of.” He'd written a few short reports to give them as well as some prescriptions, a sampler packet of some stronger pain meds, and a referral to a neurologist once back in London before sending them off to catch their connecting flight out of New York.

They'd been back for four days now. Hailey had immediately contacted the neurologist and scheduled an appointment as well as reached out to Alec's pediatrician. They'd waited half the say before hauling the large black suitcase from the boot of the car. Alec merely watched with curiosity as Murdoc dragged it to the basement, the suitcase disappearing entirely and the boy never asking what became of it. They'd acquired a nice chrome table a year or so ago, a strange impulse purchase that they'd had yet to use. Restraints were located at all four corners and it had become more of some weird conversation piece while they fucked like rabbits on the swing. He'd dragged the unconscious Alicia out of the suitcase and initially had planned to string her up on a utility hook much like they'd done with the Chloe bitch, but Hailey had suggested the table. All the utility hooks were set at heights he and Hailey could reach. Alicia was several inches taller than them and would be able to get free of the hooks. They didn't need a half drugged and terrified kidnapper bursting out of the basement. Alec would go into shock.

Returning his attention back to the hole in front of him, he hopped into the pit and continued to dig. Even with the chill in the air, he was slicked in sweat. He'd yanked his shirt off some time ago and it was draped across one of the large rocks that formed a strange half circle around the clearing. Wiping at his forehead, he continued digging. Tonight was it. They'd had their fun and it was time to dispatch and bitch and get rid of her. Hailey had been true to her word and made sure Alicia regretted crossing them as she did. And while her disposal of Chloe had left his balls up in his throat, watching her mutilate the Alicia bird while she was still alive and kicking sparked all sorts of feelings, much of it consisting of blood flow heading south at break neck speeds. And when she whispered to him how hot it got her watching him pummel on the red-head bitch, all reason flew out the window. Never mind the strange cold thing she'd become in those long and strange hours at the townhouse, if it was present down in the basement playroom, he'd either not seen it or dismissed it completely because it was hot as fucking Hades watching her as she toyed with their captive. And the best part was he'd had a front row seat to it all! Being able to simply watch his woman do her thing, getting hard as a rock and wanting only to strip her clothing away and fuck her where she stood. He'd played with himself a bit. How could he not? She'd been preoccupied with their guest so he had to take matters into his own hands. Christ, what did this mean for him? How could he be so horrified by what she'd done back in Seattle while wanking off to what she was doing in their basement? It wasn't that much different, was it?

He'd watched Hailey torture the woman for three days. He'd spent his time in the basement with her either wanking off or shredding her clothes off and fucking her as hard as he could while their captive cried and pleaded for her life. Little Alec had no idea because they only went down there after he'd gone down for bed. Hailey sometimes ventured downstairs to check and make sure the bitch hadn't died on them, but she remained doting Mum during the daylight hours. She also took to firing Murdoc up during the day when he'd least expect it. Nothing overly blatant with Alec looking on, but little things that sent heat through his body and in his trousers. Whispers of filth in his ear. The soft graze of her hand against his groin, fingers pressing just hard enough to get his cock to react. Pressing up to him from behind, holding his arms tight so she could bury her teeth into the back of his neck. Never hard enough to break skin, but hard enough for his knees to go weak and cock spring to attention. They certainly had their little daytime games when it came to seeing who could get who to break, but she was taking it to some next level shit his mind could barely process.

Last night had reached the peak. Hailey had released Alicia with promises that she'd be sent back home if she could _outrun_ them. Alicia could barely move. Hailey had gouged out one of her eyes, sliced her mouth in a Glasgow smile type cut and there were numerous cuts and burns across her body. Head injuries from a mallet had her slow and uncoordinated. Murdoc could only assume it was adrenaline and the simple human desire to survive that had prompted Alicia to act on Hailey's offer. Staggering out the rarely used side door at the back of the basement, she'd dashed off across the back property. Both he and Hailey had waited patiently before heading out the door leisurely, knowing their prey wouldn't get far. Hailey had rushed out ahead, eager to begin the chase and he'd simply lit a cigarette and casually sauntered across the back property towards the treeline. They knew the property like the back of their hand and it would only have been a matter of time before they caught up with her. 

Murdoc frowned as he shoveled out more dirt, examining the size and depth of the hole he'd been digging. There was no denying that something was awakened in him as he pummeled that Chloe bitch and then watching Hailey take her turns with Alicia. Even if the aftermath of Chloe had shaken him, he realized that one of the things that had attracted him to Hailey was that cold control. He'd seen it during their early days together and had seen it come through in slivers through the early stages of their relationship. He'd never realized how much he needed that part of her until the night he'd taken and killed the red-head bitch. Once the reality of his actions took over, he could barely function and would have mucked it all up had Hailey not been there to take he reins. She'd scared him because he could never find that kind of discipline to do what was necessary. She'd kept herself back and allowed him the space needed to let his anger and pain run free and then picked up the pieces for him. He was now able to see her let loose but still maintain that icy control he could only wish for. He'd become an envious and horny bystander on the sidelines, watching as she unleashed her brutality against the woman she'd once called her best mate. 

The thing that had surprised him the most was the strange delight he'd felt giving chase in the woods. They'd communicated on a level he didn't think possible, never saying a word to one another as they stalked the woman through the woods. They'd been able to hear her thrashing through the brush, panting and whimpering as she struggled to find her bearings. And those whimpers turned to sobs when Hailey had called out in a voice oozing with menace. _I can see you, Aaallliiiii..._ His own blood had run cold hearing her husky voice echo in the woods. But he hadn't stopped long enough to digest what was happening, only eager to continue their chase as their quarry continued to crash through the trees in a panicked effort to escape. He'd heard Alicia hit the creek, the water splashing as she struggled to figure out her next move only to utter a hoarse cry and move back to the trees. Hailey's laughter ringing through the trees. She'd been herding the woman back, making sure she never made it off the property. Herding her towards him. He'd moved forward with purpose, grinning like a mad man as he stomped through the brush towards the whimpers and cries. Alicia had staggered into a small clearing near the creek and though she was little more than a shadow in the darkness, he'd lunged forward and tangled his arms around her, clamping a hand over her mouth and holding her snugly against him as Hailey stepped from the trees. The moment he'd tackled the woman, he'd gotten hard, hissing in predatory delight as she struggled against him. And when Hailey had finally entered the clearing, he'd shoved the woman towards her, chuckling deep in his chest as Hailey wrestled the woman to her knees before releasing her and shoving her forward. _Tag, you're it._ When Alicia had shot off again, Hailey had turned on him, tearing at his belt buckle and the button fly of his jeans, mouth hard against his. He'd nearly come then and there when she dropped to her knees and wrapped her mouth around him. He had been so fired up, it hadn't take long before she had him at climax and she was gone just that quick, bounding off into the darkness of the woods to pursue their prey, leaving him panting against a tree as his mind reeled. 

Just thinking back on it all suddenly had him half erect. He massaged himself gently, almost smiling at the not so distant memories. Never in all of his years did he think he'd be capable of the things he'd done over the last several days. Why was it so fucking hot to watch Hailey unleash on that woman? Why did chasing the woman spark such arousal from him when he'd finally caught her? They'd chased the woman down like a pack of hungry wolves, hell bent on terrorizing her, and he'd never been so fucking turned on in his life. How had Hailey been able to find these darker inner impulses hiding inside of him and tap into them? Enticing him with desires he'd never dreamed of catering to, delighting him as he allowed them to run free. She'd not only managed to find them, she'd encouraged them and instigated them further, seeking a darkness he'd kept buried so deep down that he'd been blissfully unaware he even had it and once he finally let go, it was like a crazed caged animal that had finally broken free.

From the house, he could hear a door shutting and soon he spotted Hailey making her way towards him, holding a glass full of something in her hand. Setting the shovel aside, he sat at the edge of the hole and wiped at his face again. She dropped down beside him and passed him the glass. “It's just ice water,” she said simply. “You've been sweating your ass off out here for hours. Last thing you need is booze.” She was clad in her pajamas and a light robe, some of it hanging off her shoulder and revealing a cascade of bruises and welts that traveled from her shoulder and down her arm. Marks that were from his hands, marks from his teeth. It had been the climax of the night, finally catching their captive and dragging her back to the basement. Once they'd gotten her restrained, they had turned on one another in a heated, frantic and painful coupling that had them staggering all through the basement playroom. No words between them, just growls and snarls with the occasional moans of lust as he powered into her from every angle they could imagine as Alicia looked on in horror. 

He gave a nod of thanks as he leaned into her and lay his head onto her shoulder. “It's a'most over, yeah? We can put this all behind us?” When she nodded in response, he uttered a deep and relieved sigh. Tonight they'd bury the bitch and close the door on a dark and traumatic chapter of their lives. Given all the strange feelings he'd been having, he wanted nothing more than to move forward. He wanted their normal back, or at least something as close to it as they could get. Alec needed them. And he needed them to be grounded and focused. The tremor had yet to go away and they were facing the very real possibility that this was going to be a permanent fixture in his life. Even thinking about it sparked anger and Murdoc had to take another breath to keep himself from going back to that basement and having a go with the bitch. Tonight was it and they were not going to look back. Dragging out their torture sessions brought too much risk. The Seattle police had already contacted Hailey with questions about Alicia's disappearance. Christ, he'd nearly soiled himself when he realized it was the police. Luckily it had been a mere formality. Hailey and Alicia had been caught on a market's security camera several days before Alicia vanished and it was clear by the video that their exchange hadn't been pleasant. Police had simply wanted to find out what was said and whether or not she'd seen her any time after that encounter.

When her hand reached up and pressed to his cheek, he sighed against the touch. He wanted their normal back but deep down he wasn't sure they could ever get it back. It felt like something had changed between then and whether this change was good or bad, he had yet to know. It was something unspoken, lingering in the air between them. Hailey seemed to pick up on it also, pressing her head into his, her hand moving to smooth his hair along his ear. He hated the confusion he was feeling at the moment. The aftermath of this could easily drive them apart or it could bring them closer together. They'd found such vile darkness buried in each other and allowed that darkness to run amok. And while his had frightened him when he finally came to himself, there was no denying that Hailey reveled in it and wielded control over it in ways he could only dream of. 

*************************

Alicia was still alive and breathing when Murdoc wheeled in the wheel barrow through the side access door of the basement. Tied down to a chair, her mouth butchered in what Murdoc remembered was called a Glasgow Smile, one of her eyes missing and her body littered with cuts and gouges. Hailey had even removed strips of flesh and skin away. His eyes diverted to where the woman's hands and feet had once been. Hailey had cut the limbs off earlier that day and had cauterized them with an old unused iron to keep the woman from bleeding out. She'd wanted to make sure Alicia remained alive the rest of the day before they decided to end it and in as much pain as Hailey could muster. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity as Hailey worked on untying the barely conscious woman from the chair. “I thought we were killin' her t'night?”

“We are,” Hailey muttered as she cut the twine away from the woman's bound legs. “We're burying her, are we not? I want her alive when she goes in that fucking hole.” Alicia uttered a gurgled moan, one eye flickering open to look at Hailey's face. Seeing her awake, Hailey cracked a cruel smile. “You're gonna die like how you tried to kill our son, Ali. I'm gonna wrap you in a plastic coffin and plunge you into darkness. You'll suffocate. It will take several minutes. Your body will go into panic mode as you struggle for air. Your last moments will be spent all alone, struggling for oxygen in darkness and then it will be over.”

Once free of the restraints, Alicia weakly flailed out against them as they reached for her. Through her butchered mouth, gurgled whispers could be heard, the words taking a moment to register in Murdoc's head. _No, no, no...please no_. Hailey hooked her hands beneath the woman's arms and Murdoc grabbed at her legs, hauling her with a grunt into the wheel barrow. “Her hands an' feet,” he said flatly, looking around the room. “Where'd you put them?” Hailey gestured over to the chrome counter that flanked a side wall. He was eager to see this night come to a close and rushed to the counter, recoiling at the sight of a single blue eye swimming in blood and fluid in a jar. Wrapped in some freezer bags were the woman's hands and feet. Jesus, had Hailey considered keeping these like some kind of fucking trophy? Gritting his teeth against another wave of revulsion, he snatched up the bags and tossed them into the wheel barrow. Upon landing on top of their captive, she started whimpering and gurgling again, trying to push them away from her.

“Keep the jar,” she demanded in a flat tone. “Also, gimme the knife. I'm taking the other one too.”

“Christ, Hailey, we need t' get rid of _ever'thin'_ ,” he warned, now staring at her with wide eyes. “You're not keepin' parts of this bitch like some goddamned trophies!”

Hailey flashed him a hard look, holding out her hand. “Just gimme the fucking knife, man. We can discuss the whole trophy thing later. Never said I wanted to keep them permanently.” They stared at each other for a long and uncomfortable moment before Murdoc finally passed the knife to her. He was too mentally exhausted to challenge her. Indulge the bullshit now and deal with it later. Chances were she'd dispose of them herself once she had a good night's sleep and was feeling more herself. She was still running in that dark place, though he could tell it was nowhere near as deep as it had been when they'd been dealing with the Chloe woman. When Alicia's whimpered protests reached his ears, he kept his back to them, hearing the knife gouge and cut into the woman as she gurgled and sobbed against the assault. 

Getting the wheel barrow to move smoothly with the blinded and squirming woman proved to be more difficult than Murdoc had anticipated and more than once during the trek across the back property he'd come close to spilling the woman and her appendages onto the lawn. Hailey eventually was at his side, helping to keep the wheel barrow upright and occasionally smacking at the woman with hissed threats to keep quiet. They'd already cleaned up the basement playroom and Hailey clutched the large plastic garbage bag full of bloody tarps and towels in her free hand. Under her arm was another tarp still new in its package. He'd noted that the tarp was clear and wondered if the choice was intentional. Knowing Hailey, it probably was and she probably bought it the day prior before deciding to take the woman's other eye. He shivered against the chill in the air and when the clearing came into view, he pushed himself further, wanting this done with.

Hailey laid out the tarp and took the bags of appendages out so he could tilt the wheel barrow and drop the woman's still flailing body onto the plastic. What surprised him the most was how the woman was still struggling to bat them away, arms and legs lashing out as they pulled the tarp around her. It took both of them to roll her into the hole he'd dug, the woman landing with a grunt five feet down. They stood there at the edge of the grave, staring down at the tarp as it rustled and moved, gurgled sobs rising above the crinkle of plastic. He took the additional bag from her hand and dropped it in, turning his attention to the shovel a few feet behind him. Hailey was already grabbing the second shovel he'd brought out earlier in the day, shoveling at the massive mound of dirt and dumping it into the hole, laughing softly when Alicia moaned and cried out again. He grabbed his own shovel and started helping her fill the hole. Time no longer had much meaning and they both worked in silence. It didn't take long to muffle the woman completely, her form disappearing from sight as the dirt filled the hole. Murdoc wondered if the woman was already dead. How long did suffocation take? Would those minutes feel like hours? Shaking his head against the thoughts, he returned his focus back to the mound of dirt. They'd have to pack this down tight and he was going to have to find ways to properly disguise it because no doubt there'd be some questions over a freshly filled hole the size of a human body in his back yard.

After stowing the shovels away in the detached garage, they both trudged into the house to shower and wind down for the night. All Murdoc wanted in those moments was a hot shower, clean lounge wear, and a strong drink. Hailey had voiced similar desires and only stopped in their trek to the bedroom to check in on Alec and finding him still sound asleep. Murdoc could feel moments of _de ja vu_ as they showered together, both of them telegraphing their shared exhaustion as they simply helped each other wash and then rinse off. Silent as they stepped out of the washroom and dressed. Silent as they padded down the corridor and down the stairs. Upon entering the kitchen Murdoc veered towards the cupboard that kept the good hooch and grabbed a glass from another cupboard to his left. When he emerged from the kitchen and into the lounge, he saw that Hailey had already found something to watch on the big screen. Some show off one of the streaming channels. Hmm, _**Jessica Jones**_? He dropped into the sofa unceremoniously, glass still clutched in his hand. As he sipped at the iced rum, he could feel Hailey's hand on his leg, massaging his thigh. Peering over at her, she merely smiled at him, her eyes almost glassy from exhaustion. He circled his arm around her and pulled her close, letting a rumble of contentment escape from him as she curled into his side, draping her arm across his stomach. He couldn't believe how fucking knackered he was. His hands especially appreciated the ice cold glass because he knew blisters had formed from the hours of shoveling, leather gloves be damned. 

Hailey dozed against him as he watched the super-hero saga. He had a vague recollection of Hailey mentioning she wanted to watch it due to some bloke she fancied. Apparently he was playing the villain in this show and Murdoc now found himself staring at the man with curiosity once his character was revealed. He wasn't one to question a woman's taste in men, but he couldn't quite understand Hailey's attraction to the man. Thin as a rail, dark hair, dark eyes and angular features. Was it because the reed thin bastard was Scottish? Did she have an accent fetish? He even thought he recognized the man, but couldn't really place him. Probably spotted him in a few programs over the years and never really gave it much thought. He continued to lose himself to the program, only dully noting that Hailey had fallen asleep and was starting to snore. 

Chuckling softly, he slid out from beneath her and turned the volume down on the program. Though every part of him screamed for their soft bed, he ignored it. He made his way up the stairs and down the corridor, stopping directly in front of Alec's bedroom. The nightlight lit up the room like a fucking beacon but the boy was completely out. Murdoc leaned in the door-frame, staring at Alec and feeling residual anger as he scanned over the little battered face. They never did get a straight answer from the bitch over why she'd done what she'd done. It had been little more than a sputtered litany of apologies and half arsed excuses about being angry with him for Hailey leaving. If anything, it had enraged them further. He shook his head, not wanting to think back on it. It was behind them now and they had to focus on Alec. His regular pediatrician, a sweet middle aged woman with close cropped silver hair, had been appalled at the state of the boy and nearly in tears as she attempted to examine him and look over the documents and X-rays Doc Bones had sent them with. She'd immediately had him sent across the way to the main facility in order to get a couple of CT scans and they were awaiting the results of those, which Murdoc imagined they would be hearing from any day. Given the nature of his injuries, everyone involved wanted to make sure they knew what they'd be dealing with. The pediatrician and technician who handled the scans feared some form of significant brain damage. It truly had felt like the floor had given out beneath his feet when sweet little Doctor Wendy brought he and Hailey to her office to discuss the potential next steps. 

Gritting his teeth, he backed out of the doorway and ventured back downstairs. He needed to make another drink and go outside for some air. He was too angry to sleep now. Pausing in the lounge, he peered over the sofa, seeing Hailey still asleep. Locating his cigarettes, he stalked out through the French doors, crossing through the back property and dropping down the incline towards the treeline. He had too many thoughts running through his head and wasn't sure if he needed to scream or simply break down. They were facing the very real possibility of Alec being disabled for life and it was all because some cunt was pissed about her best mate running off? How the fuck does that even compute? What kind of cosmic mind fuck was going on here anyway? They did everything they could to ensure Alec never got hurt like they were. Fought tooth and nail to ensure Alec knew he was loved and would never have a reason to question that. He not only gets hurt, but hurt bad enough to disable him? Was this the universe's way of telling them they'd never be able to have what everyone else had and took for fucking granted?

More waves of anger passed over him and he continued to stalk through the trees, snarling condemnations to the universe, to God, to Satan and whatever other deities he could remember. He eventually found himself near the creek and unable to take the building tension, he lashed out, his fist striking into the trunk of a birch. Howling in rage and pain, he blindly kicked at the tree, eventually losing his balance and falling onto his back in the leaves. “FUCK YOU!” he roared at the cloudless night sky, eyes filling with fresh tears as he gingerly drew his left hand up to his face. Knuckles still bruised from using Chloe as a punching bag, they'd already ached from that and the added stress of shoveling that fucking hole. He stared numbly at his battered hand, only vaguely aware of the swelling. Christ, did he fucking break his hand? He slowly sat up, holding his injured hand carefully. He didn't have the heart to wake Hailey and Alec just so they could get him to some urgent care facility. Frowning, he pulled his shirt over his head and wrapped it the best he could, hissing as he tugged the material tight to try to keep it immobile. He could feel the tears falling, unsure if it was from the pain or the anger. For all he knew, it was both at this point. He had to pause and take a breath. Breathe, Murdy ol' boy, just breathe. Igniting his lighter, he stared at his hand, slowly moving his fingers. It hurt like a fucking bitch but it appeared he may have escaped shattering every knuckle. Still frowning, he stared back up at the star filled night sky. Why? What could they possibly have done to deserve having their son hurt like this? Was there some predestined path written in the stars? Was it some sort of cosmic mind fuck?

Though it took a few attempts and a tumble back into the leaves, Murdoc shakily got to his feet one handed and started walking back towards the house. His anger had finally run its course, but now he was tired and in too much pain to think beyond cleaning his injured hand and wrapping some clean gauze around it. After that he'd go collapse into his bed and sleep and then deal with Hailey clucking at him about the hand tomorrow. Lost in his own thoughts, he was only vaguely aware he'd finally reached the house and was inside, closing and locking the door behind him. For extra measure, he checked the locks on the other set of doors and then the front door and every window he could reach. If there was anything out there that wanted to harm them, they'd have a fucking hard time getting in! Once satisfied that the entire lower floor was secured, he shut down the telly and draped a blanket over Hailey's sleeping form on the sofa. Christ, she still looked exhausted even in sleep. He could only imagine what he was looking like at the moment. 

Stripping his clothes off in his wake, he collapsed onto the bed with a groan, rolling onto his stomach so he could bury his face in his pillow. Tomorrow was a new day and they'd get through it the best they could. The worst of it was behind them and that was all that fucking mattered. Though the police had already contacted them, he didn't doubt there would be follow up calls. Hailey had handled them like a pro the first time she spoke with them and would no doubt maintain the cool control if they called again. So far they hadn't heard anything about the Chloe bird's vanishing act but he didn't think they would. Hailey and Chloe had hated each other and as far as anyone in the city knew, they hadn't clapped eyes on one another since the last day Hailey had worked with her. He let out a small sigh, forcing his mind to focus on more pleasant things to keep himself from dwelling on all that had happened. 

His memory banks didn't disappoint. Hailey straddled across his hips with him deep inside her as she rocked against him. Camilla bent over the sink in the girls' toilets of his secondary school, looking at him in the mirror with his cock buried to the hilt in her arse. Helen in her slave outfit as he fucked her hard and fast. Sighing happily, he squirmed a bit against the blankets as his nether regions reacted to the pleasant imagery. He continued to let the memories flood in, some of them little more now than vague faces with no names. He knew he was hard but didn't have the energy to do much more than move his hips enough to spark pleasant sensations that helped keep his mind focused. As long as he could focus on this, he couldn't think about all the shit that had gone down. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: DV MENTIONED

Sitting alone in the lounge, Hailey stared numbly at the plasma, unconscious of the flickering images before her. Her mind was on other matters and it took everything in her power to not break down completely. Just when they'd finally managed to work past numerous issues and were still working on things, the universe just had to throw a spanner into the fucking gears. They'd finally reached a good place. Things had come so close to falling apart completely but they'd managed to get through it and now this. The cosmos just couldn't leave them well enough alone. Always giving them a false sense of hope before royally fucking them. 

Though they'd come together beautifully to handle Alec's needs in the wake of the Seattle nightmare, they'd become too sure of themselves. Too confident. Initially, it had only been the tremor in the boy's hands and for months and months, things had been good. Physical therapy had started to give him improved motor skills that allowed him to eat mostly unassisted. Therapy had helped him sort out nightmares and panicky episodes when something reminded him of his several day hell. Both Hailey and Murdoc had convinced themselves that they'd gotten through the worst of it and they could move forward with their lives and truly put the fateful Seattle trip behind them.

That confidence was shattered the following summer. Eight and a half months after Alec had been beat within an inch of his life and nearly killed, he had a grand mal while out at the farmer's market with Murdoc. They'd been waiting in line at a meat booth when Alec complained of feeling strange. Moments later, he had stiffly hit the ground, hands curled within himself as he thrashed hard against the pavement at Murdoc's feet. He'd called Hailey on his way to the hospital, riding the ambulance's ass through the busy London streets. By the time Hailey had arrived, Alec was stable but tired and still disorientated. Doctors had come and gone, filling them in as they went. This would most likely happen again, they were told. CT scans had revealed that one of the dark spots had gotten a little bigger. There was a possibility that a severe enough grand mal could disable him further. By the time Alec was discharged, they had more referrals and prescriptions that were supposed to help control the seizures.

Over the next several months, they'd been juggling numerous appointments on top of taking care of Alec. And due to the nature of his injuries, he required more help than other kids his age. He needed help getting dressed, using the toilet, even needed help navigating the stairs. They'd tossed around selling the house and buying a single level, but those appeared to be harder to come by than a fully detached home, so the idea was scrapped entirely. Hailey's daily routines had changed drastically, much of it centered around helping Alec with tasks she hadn't had to worry about since he was a toddler. This was on top of doctor appointments, physical therapy appointments and alarms to remind her when he needed certain medication. Most of the day would go by with her and Murdoc barely exchanging two words to one another. And there were days they didn't speak to each other at all. He was spending nearly all day in the studio working on new material he was facing a deadline for, coming out to see what was for lunch or dinner, but little else. She was growing weary. She knew he was having a hard time dealing with what was happening to Alec, but she needed help! There was no denying that she was starting to get testy but she justified it because she was juggling all of Alec's care as well as taking care of the house and the fucking fifty year old man-child who was hiding in his studio. How could she not be testy about it?

More than once she'd shot off at Murdoc over stupid and petty things. Finishing his coffee and leaving the mug on the table. Coming out of the studio with stacks of dishes, some of which still had days old food clinging to it. Attempting to half ass help with Alec and then lose his patience and stalk off to hide back in his fucking studio. She'd actually thrown his mug at his back in the midst of his last great escape, the mug shattering against the closed studio door. The tension could be felt all through the house and no doubt Alec was picking up on it all, probably well aware that a lot of this was happening because they were having trouble coping with his increased needs.

They had slept in the same bed but it felt like they were miles apart. As the weeks turned to months, Hailey had grown too tired of him and his inability to lift a finger to help. Barely speak a few words to her, leave messes in his wake and then expect her to allow his advances once they were in bed? Fuck that noise. She used the only bargaining chip she had and if he dared tried to warm her up, she'd swat him away and turn her back to him. Sometimes he'd get a bit more persistent and aggressive with her until she finally caved merely because she didn't have the energy to argue, but most of the time he'd simply get out of bed and disappear from the room entirely, hearing him head downstairs and slam the studio door. She'd lay there until finally asleep, only to awaken to the sound of him finally returning to bed hours later. She didn't think herself a weak person but watching their lives unravel hurt in ways she wasn't prepared for. 

The coolness felt in the home had been the tip of the iceberg. It had started as cold silence and icy glances but by the holidays, arguments broke out. Unable to remain silent any longer, she'd finally shot off at him, calling him _fucking useless_ amongst a slew of other insults. Of course he'd been pricked by this and his hackles had come up almost immediately, firing back with venom of his own. They argued about everything and anything. Screaming matches broke out daily. The full downward spiral had begun, the arguments becoming more and more heated, the insults becoming more and more targeted. Everything had reached a head shortly after Christmas when another argument had broken out over something she could now no longer remember. He'd referred to her as a _gold-digging bar slag_ and from there all hell had broken loose. She'd attacked him. Striking him over and over as hard as she could. It certainly hadn't been the worst of his insults but implying that she’d done nothing but use him as a free ride had infuriated her. Adding to that, all the anger that had been building and building over time. She'd finally blown and just started lashing out. At some point, he'd gained the upper hand and had wrestled her back, tangling his fingers into her hair and tugging her head back, practically hissing as he threw her across the kitchen. She'd lost her footing and hit the floor, barely able to regain her bearings and push herself back up before he was on top of her, hands back in her hair and pinning her painfully against the tiles with hissed threats of bodily harm if she ever laid a hand on him again, using his grip in her hair to slam her face against the tiles for emphasis. 

Alec had come between them suddenly, wailing at them to stop hurting each other. They'd completely forgotten that he'd been in the lounge and Hailey had become furious with herself for letting this get so out of control where he could see it. Murdoc had climbed off of her and muttered something about heading out, grabbing his jacket and keys and storming out the front door. Eventually Hailey had managed to get back to her feet, her head throbbing and sporting a blooming bruise near her hairline. Alec had followed her around the rest of the evening, unwilling to leave her personal bubble. There were no questions about the where-abouts of his father, even as the hours passed. Dinner time came and went with still no Murdoc and texts to his cell going unanswered. He hadn't returned until long after Alec had been put to bed and she herself had finally went to lay down with a book to read, saying nothing to her as he shed his clothes and dropped into the bed, rolling so he faced the far wall.

What started as once, twice a week soon turned into three to four times a week. Murdoc started simply leaving the house in the evening hours without saying a word, returning in the middle of the night or sometimes not coming back at all until the following morning. Days of silence between each other and sometimes they'd just stare at one another, both of them recognizing the need to speak up but neither of them willing to be the first one to break. Sometimes he'd shower upon his return before going to bed and other times he'd just collapse into the bed fully clothed. And any doubts about the nature of his outings had vanished in those moments when Hailey realized she wasn't smelling cigarettes and booze on him, but the soft feminine scents of perfumes. She'd said nothing at first, unwilling to admit to even herself that things were now skating on thin ice. And there were some nights when her own needs and desires took center stage, her body eager to reciprocate when he made his advances. But they were little more than primal and heated tangles, both of them miles away from one another, separating quickly and back to being strangers who just happened to share a bed and a home.

Things only improved when she'd finally done the same, seeking comfort and a means to escape through someone else. It hadn't been intentional and she'd regretted it almost immediately. It had been her actions that finally opened up the lines of communication. For the first time in months, they were actually trying to talk about their problems and what needed to change. It hadn't been overnight improvement, not that she'd expected it to be. There'd been many nights of discussions turning into arguments and threats to leave each other, but the difference between these arguments and past ones being that it always ended with some pretty heavy and crazy make up sex. Was it strange acknowledging that they couldn't fucking stand each other most nights but were unable to keep their hands off one another? Whatever the nature of their relationship was, neither willing to throw in the towel just yet and between long talks and hours of play and fucking down in the playroom, moods were definitely improved through the following weeks. They were still a work in progress, but there was progress all the same. They could even _joke_ with one another about it, agreeing that they were stuck with each other because nobody else in their right fucking minds would be able to tolerate their bullshit. 

Snapping from her thoughts, Hailey got to her feet and wandered into the kitchen. She still needed to figure out what the dinner plans were. She'd been so lost in her own thoughts that she'd allowed the afternoon hours to slip by her. She already had some roast out but wasn't sure what she wanted to make with the roast. Usually she roasted potatoes but she'd grown bored of eating potatoes with the roast. Murdoc wouldn't give a damn what she made with it as long as there was plenty available for a second helping and some leftovers for later. Didn't they have beets? He'd brought some back from the market just days ago, right? Opening the icebox and checking the crisper revealed not only beats but some snap peas, carrots of various colors and even fresh green beans. Decisions, decisions. Beets did sound good, even if Alec had vocally announced his dislike of them without ever having tried them before. 

Alec's shrill squeal echoed from somewhere outside. He came rushing through the opened French doors and into the kitchen, chattering away rapidly about Dad finding minnows in the creek. “I need string!” he said loudly, blind to Hailey's distant and confused expression. “Dad said t' get string an' he'd make a pole out of a stick!” Hailey said nothing, opening up a random junk drawer to see what kind of string they had on hand. Not that she expected Alec to catch anything, but might as well humor him. Keeping them both outside also meant she could get a few more moments of peace. Finding a random spool of upholstery thread, she passed it to Alec and watched as he darted off and ran across the back property towards the treeline. 

Trying to ignore her nagging thoughts, she busied herself with peeling beets and seasoning the roast before tossing the two separate pans into the oven. With dinner now underway, she took a quick cigarette out on the back tiled patio they'd installed in the weeks following their return from Seattle. She could hear Alec shrieking with delight and even Murdoc's laugh carrying through the trees. She smiled without realizing it, her mind dragging her back to those darker months and recognizing Alec's own fear and anxiety as he watched them argue and fight all the time. Of course, he was fine now, the weeks of seeing them actually talk and be affectionate towards each other putting his almost-six-year-old mind at ease. She knew they weren't one hundred percent out of the woods, but they were slowly getting there. 

Grabbing an entertainment rag, she settled down at the kitchen table with a hot mug of tea. She tried to avoid the politically charged articles. The American political climate had been impossible to ignore with the election results last fall that had put a fucking idiot into office and then there was all the shake-ups right there in England with the whole Brexit fiasco. Murdoc mostly kept his thoughts on the matter to himself. The closest he'd come to contributing to any political discussion had been a guest article to Men's Health magazine years back but it had been more comedy than commentary. As she casually flipped through the magazine, she frowned when she stumbled across an article talking about the president's litter of children. Flipping past the article, she finally located some random blips about a band she'd loved in high school and a film she'd been wanting to see that had yet to hit theaters.

It was nearing dark when Murdoc and Alec finally returned – minnow-less as she'd expected. She was already serving food into platters and had the table set up, ready to sit down and eat. She was glad to see their lives fall into a pattern of normalcy. All three of them together at the dinner table, laughing and talking over their food. Alec trying to help her clear the table and tidy up the kitchen once they'd all had their fill. Little bit of telly before ushering Alec upstairs to take a bath, Murdoc uttering vague threats of losing his bath toy privileges if he flooded the bathroom again. Once out of the bath, there was some resistance from Alec over having to go to bed but after some negotiations over a glass of water and bedtime story requests, finally relented. Of course, she barely got through the chapter before he was out, allowing Hailey to slip out silently, catching sight of Murdoc wandering into the master bedroom. 

Hailey froze by the doorway when he veered towards the bathroom. All the nagging and irritating thoughts she'd been trying desperately to ignore came slamming back into the front of her consciousness and she stepped into the room carefully. He was standing right at the sink, staring at the open box sitting right there. He reached into the box and gingerly pulled the item out, staring at it with wide eyes. She wasn't sure how much time passed where he just stood there with a gobsmacked expression on his face. She wanted to retreat but fear and anxiety kept her glued to the floor, unable to move as he slowly stepped out with the item in his hand, now looking at her with a furrowed brow. “Is this a joke?”

“No,” she whispered back hoarsely. “Not a joke.” 

“But the doctor said...” He frowned, dropping the item back into the box and setting the box onto the dresser. “Doc said it couldn't happen 'gain...” He stood there a moment before finally dropping to the edge of the bed, scrubbing his hands across his face. Shaking his head, he peered up at her. “Won't it hurt you?”

“Dunno, to be honest.” She gave a small shrug and sat down beside him, unsure of whether or not she should be adding to this conversation. She didn't want to think about it at the moment. Couldn't think about it at the moment. She still needed time to absorb it as it was and while he was clearly stunned, she knew it would only be a matter of time he started doing the math and putting things together. 

****************************

Sneering into his pint, Murdoc lit a fresh cigarette and kept his eyes on the polished counters of the bar. His thoughts confused the fuck out of him and it didn't help that he had Stu blabbering away into his lugholes. Tessie this, Tessie that. Murdoc adored the Face-Ache's kid but he didn't want to think about fucking babies right now. All he kept seeing was that fucking pregnancy test and the two bold lines that indicated positive. He'd been shocked, of course, convinced some years back that such a thing would never ever happen, and there'd been happy feelings once the shock had worn off. Legitimate happy feelings because even with Alec's increased needs, this had been something he'd wanted. But Hailey had been nervous and silent about it. She never offered up any real thoughts on it, positive or negative. He assumed she would have been ecstatic over this and her strange brooding silence had confused him even more. Sure, okay, they were still sorting themselves out after acting like complete twats to one another, but surely this was a good thing! He'd struggled to understand Hailey's lack of excitement over this. She truly was a little put off by this and clearly there was something about it that bothered her. Why shouldn't they be excited over a possible new arrival? Was her concern over the fact that it would be high risk? Was she worried about losing it? Was it any surprise something finally happened though? They'd been fucking like it was the end of the world for weeks, ever since...

It had hit him right then in those moments. Her nervousness and silence suddenly making a ton of fucking sense. He made a point not to think about the details of what had happened between her and the other person. He couldn't because it would just fire him up. What enraged him further was that he _knew_ it wasn't just some random mug she'd fucked. Though she'd denied it and still denied it, he wasn't fucking stupid. He'd seen how close they were getting. He had no proof, of course, because Hailey continued to insist it had just some sod she'd encountered at the pub. He'd struggled to keep those suspicions to a minimum, recognizing that they needed to work on themselves and move forward if they'd wanted things to work between them. If they were truly going to work things out, he needed to not think about the possible _who_ she had fucked and worry about the two of them. 

The worst part was that it was a struggle to even _look_ at her once he'd realized that there was a possibility another man had left his mark inside of her. And it had enraged him more because he'd never pegged Hailey as so careless that she'd rawdog some bloke without thinking ahead. He knew he wasn't innocent but at least he made sure his bases were covered! Maybe he was a hypocrite about it, but he'd made sure none of the women he'd been fucking could come back on his arse with a claim. Murdoc could get past the fact that Hailey had fucked another man, but he couldn't get past who he suspected it was or the fact that they were looking at the very real possibility that her pregnancy was a result of her indiscretion. His knee jerk reaction to realizing this had been to discuss possibly going to a clinic and simply taking care of it. But what if it had been his? She'd fucked him numerous times before and after she'd fucked the other man. The chances of it being his seemed much higher. He was well aware that wasn't how it worked, but he was struggling to hold onto some scrap of hope over the situation. 

2D was still blathering away and Murdoc finally lifted his head from his pint, glaring at him. “Christ, mate, can you not shut up for ten seconds? I got a lot on me mind. I need peace an' quiet.” He drained his glass and gestured at the barkeep to bring him another. With a fresh pint suddenly in front of him, he slammed half of it down and propped his head over the top of the glass. “Part of me wants t' get wasted but part of me remembers I still need t' drive our arses back.”

“Gettin' wasted won't do an'fink for da problems at home, mate,” 2D said calmly, unfazed by Murdoc's rising agitation. “It'll juss make it worse.”

Murdoc flashed him an acidic look. The lanky arsehole had sure grown a set over the years. And what did he know about their problems anyway? Not like they'd been broadcasting it across the globe. “What the fuck do you know 'bout our home life, wanker? Are you there? No? So sod the fuck off.”

“Word gets 'round, bruv.” 2D merely looked at him with a strangely sympathetic expression. “We haff some of da same circle of mates, yeah? An' not like you hide it. Dun' fink we hadn't noticed da last few times we visited. Coulda cut the tension wiff a knife.” Taking a drink from his own glass, he kept his eyes on Murdoc. “I know fins' are gettin' better, but we could all see it a mile 'way when it was at its worse. A'so didn't help fat you were seen at different pubs with different women.”

“Not your circus, not your monkeys,” Murdoc muttered bitterly. He wasn't in the mood for the dim-wit's commentary on what should and shouldn't be done while in a relationship. He'd had his fucking fill. Besides, he and Hailey had been slowly patching things up to the best of their abilities. Maybe not top notch work, but they were doing the best they could. They both recognized that his deadlines had put him on edge, recognized that Hailey had grown flustered at shouldering all of Alec's increasing needs on top of taking care of the house, recognized that they both had no fucking clue how to cope with it and had started taking it out on each other. Arguments had turned into full blown UFC matches. Retreating to nurse injuries while still seething at each other had become the norm. He frowned at his half full glass, remembering the last fight that had gotten physical. He'd found the crack in her armor. Her deepest insecurity. The fact that she was solely dependent on him and him implying that she'd seen him as nothing but a meal ticket. A _gold-digging bar slag_ , that was what he'd called her. They'd been so caught up in their fighting that they'd forgotten that Alec was yards away in the lounge. Alec, who was suffering as much as they were and who had never once seen them lay hands on each other, finally witnessing just how bad things were getting. Watching in horror as they tackled one another until Murdoc had her pinned against the tiled floor. 

Though deep down he'd known things were going to implode of they continued, he had refused to acknowledge it and was quick to return to old habits that had helped him in the past. Getting tanked at the nearest pub and then fucking whatever crossed his path. He’d known that Hailey was aware of what was going on but he hadn't given a toss. Not like his behavior should have come as a surprise, yeah? She’d known what he was when she'd first met him. It was on her if she had an issue with it, yeah? Sometimes he'd feel the occasional flutters of guilt when his phone chimed with a new text and the hurt could be seen in her eyes a thousand miles away. Or when he'd pass by her and realize that she'd been unsuccessfully trying to hide the fact that she'd been crying. He'd ignored those flutters, convincing himself that if it really bothered her, she would've left and she most certainly wouldn't still let him fuck her. 

2D shook his head as he drained his pint. “You should fank da universe fat she didn't leave your crooked arse when you started fuckin' 'round. Dunno how she puts up with your bullshit.”

Murdoc could feel himself shaking with rising anger, wanting so desperately to just smack the fucker in the back of his head hard enough to send that glass down his fucking throat. “Dun' even act like she was innocent, Dents,” he said icily, now glaring over at him. “She fucked 'round too.”

2D was now staring at him in disbelief. His mouth moved a moment with no words coming out before finally taking an exhausted breath as he returned his attention back to his pint. “Of course she did.” The tone was patronizing and Murdoc could feel his hackles coming up. Did this lanky fuck actually think he was lying? Did he think Hailey was like some fucking saint? Picking up on the cold set eyes on his back, 2D turned slightly and merely scoffed. “An'fink you can fink of t' justify bein' a tosser, eh?” 

It was a reflex. Murdoc's eyes narrowed to icy slits and his arm was swinging around with as much force as he could muster. Satisfaction blooming as the palm of his hand connected into the back of Stu's head with enough force to knock the man forward and tip his drink all over the bar counter. Ignoring the bartender's barked demands that they behave themselves, Murdoc sneered. “Take your patronizin' bullshit somewhere else then. I've no use for you if all you're gonna do is break me balls.”

Stu rubbed at the back of his head, now scowling at Murdoc. Most of his expression was unreadable, his big black eyes narrowed as he looked Murdoc up and down. “Fine, she fucked 'round. Bet it felt fuckin' rotten finally gettin' a taste of your own bleedin' medicine!”

“Skatin' on thin ice, Dents,” Murdoc warned, wagging a bony finger at him. “I told ya we were tryin' t' work thins' out, yeah? Thins' are goin' well 'nough, I reckon, but still strugglin'. An' on top of it all, we found out Hailey's pregnant.”

2D's angered expression melted to surprise. It took several seconds for the words to compute in the man's head and Murdoc watched as Stu slowly regained himself and cracked a massive smile, revealing his gapped front teeth. “Timins' not da greatest, but wasn't dis sumfink you've been wantin'?”

“Timins' not the greatest indeed,” Murdoc muttered. “She fucked 'nother bloke, remember? Worse thin' is I'm pretty sure I know who it was, even if she's not tellin' me.” The shock on the dullard's face would have been right comical if not for the subject matter. Speaking it aloud only made his agitation worse, really. He'd spent days stewing over things in his head. Stewing over it was all he'd done, his mind invaded by crystal clear images of what he imagined their coupling may have looked like. And the more he stewed, the more vivid his imagined replays became, which led to him getting angrier and angrier. Finally speaking it out loud made all his conflicted emotions real. How could she do something like this – and with that geriatric old fool to boot? Christ, the man had Murdoc by over a decade and the idea that Hailey had fucked someone over twenty years her senior made his skin crawl. 

“Christ, mate, I'm sorry.” 2D's surprised expression shifted to something that might have looked thoughtful if on someone else's face. He lit a cigarette and offered his pack towards Murdoc. “You sure it was who you fink it is?”

“Who else could it be?” Murdoc shrugged his narrow shoulders as he slammed what remained of his pint. “They'd been hangin' out, goin' t' shows an' shit. An' worse thin' is he an' his wife are comin' over for Hailey's birthday next week so I have t' look that tosser in the face an’ know he buried his dick in my wife. Thinkin' maybe what's good for the good is good for the gander an' take a shot as his wife, see how he fuckin' likes it.” He gritted his teeth against the anger that threatened to surface. “Fuckin' hell, Brain-Ache, what if the kid is his? What if the kid comes out lookin' just like him? I'll be a fuckin' laughin' stock, raisin' someone else's mistake.”

“You're such an arsehole, you know fat?” 2D's tone had gone hard, his expression telegraphing his disappointment as he glared at Murdoc from his seat. “You fuck 'round on Hailey an' risk bringin' your own lil' mistake t' da table but she does da same an' suddenly she's made a fool of you? You brought dis shit on t' yourself, old man. If you can't handle it, you fuckin' tell her you can't an' go from dat point on.”

Murdoc bristled, but said nothing further. Of course they'd talked, but fell short of really deciding what the game plan would be. The problem was he didn't want to even think about the possibility that the new Spawn wasn't his. But this was something he had to acknowledge, as much as he hated it. All he could still think about was Hailey and that old giffer bumping uglies and it infuriated him. She still continued to deny it was who he thought it was, but he wasn't stupid. He's seen with his own eyes how close they'd been getting. Reason said he was being a hypocritical bastard, but he'd continuously dropped kicked that fucker out of range because he didn't want to be faced with the fact that he had indeed gotten a taste of his own medicine. And she'd added further insult to injury by fucking someone he'd respected as a fellow musician and friend. The silver lining being that it had finally forced them to talk and figure out whether they'd remain together and work through things or call it quits and go their separate ways. 

They'd both been caught up in their own individual hurricanes of anger and hurt over the direction their lives had been dragged into and if they wanted to try to repair what little they had left, they needed to focus on each other and Alec and nobody else. Murdoc hated such in depth discussions, necessary as they were. He had always tried to use off color remarks and lewd humor to lighten the mood and make it easier, but this time around they had to really, legitimately _talk_. Did they want to try to salvage the relationship? Was it a lost cause? What could they do to make it better for them? And while it had been rocky and uncomfortable as hell the first week, things had started to smooth out and by the end of the second week, they were actually talking and laughing with one another, actually affectionate towards each other, to say nothing of the mind blowing sex they were having all through this. Everywhere and anywhere in the house had become fair game when Alec was away at school or asleep. Things were on the mend and rightly so. Then Hailey found out she was pregnant. He'd been a bit overwhelmed but happy about it. And then the realization had hit and his happiness had vanished just like that.

They still had so much ground to cover and he had no fucking idea where to start. What if it was revealed that the new Spawn wasn't his? It didn't change the fact that it would still be Alec's sibling but the idea of staring at a constant reminder of a time frame they both wanted behind them just didn't sit right with him. And just the thought of another man's child calling him Dad made his stomach turn. How would they explain this to Alec if it became too obvious? Fucking hell, his head hurt and the beer was no longer feeling good. He wanted to go home. It meant facing Hailey and that thing growing inside of her, but it was probably a sight better than sitting here, half drowning in beer and letting his thoughts run amok. He had to remember there was still a chance the Spawn was his and he needed to suck it up and deal. Maybe she was telling the truth about who it was? Never mind the voice of doubt chewing at the back of his head, there was a possibility that she was being truthful and his mate wasn't involved in this equation. Was it better thinking it was some faceless random man? Did that make the situation any better? Still frowning into his glass, he finally raised his head and looked over at 2D. “I think it’s time t’ call it a night, Stu.”

2D looked at him with some surprise seeing he rarely, if ever, used his given name. He merely nodded in agreement and gestured to get the bartender’s attention. Tabs paid, they trudged out of the dimply lit little pub and retreated to Murdoc’s car. They said nothing to one another through the drive and Murdoc was grateful for that. He didn’t want to talk anymore about the situation – not with Dents anyway. He just wanted to go home. When Murdoc finally pulled up in front of Stu’s house, the moving truck still parked outside as they hadn’t gotten fully moved in yet, the lanky man simply gave a small wave of thanks and exited without another word. Murdoc pulled away, his head aching from too much alcohol and too much angst. He wanted things to work. He wanted that kid to be his, damn it! He didn’t want to look at some other sod’s kid every time he looked at it. He didn’t want the weird stares and snickers behind his back, which would surely follow once it became clear the family make up was a bit unconventional. The bigger kicker was that he’d be seen as the legal father simply because he was her husband and on the hook for supporting the blasted thing, even if that kid came out looking very much like some other fucking muppet.

Christ, quit thinking so fucking much about it. She’s maybe four weeks, five at best. There wasn’t a bloody thing they could do about it until it was born and getting bent out of shape would only destroy what they’d been working so hard to fix. She was just as agitated and anxious about it. He groaned without meaning to once the house came into sight from the road. It wasn’t terribly late. He’d seen Alec off to bed before he’d left and had assured Hailey he wouldn’t be gone long and just needed a few hours with Stu. He shut the car down and stepped out slowly, willing himself towards the front door. Upon opening the door, Hailey turned from her place on the sofa, peering over her shoulder at him as he shed his jacket and locked the door behind him. “Told you I wouldn’t be gone long,” he said as cheerily as he could, cracking a smile. She returned the smile and gave a small nod of acknowledgment before returning her attention to whatever she’d been watching on the telly. He ventured into the lounge and dropped down beside her, curling an arm around her shoulder. “Did the doctor confirm it?”

“Yeah, he did.” She took a breath, exhaling slowly. “There are tests that can be done later down the road, like after twenty-odd weeks or so. We could find out before it’s born.” 

“An’ do what?” he asked with raised eyebrows. “Terminate if the results aren’t in our favor?” She said nothing in response and he suddenly wasn’t sure what more could be said on the matter. Like every other big shift in life, they’d tackled it poorly. He couldn’t be mad about what she’d done because he’d been the one to seek release elsewhere first. And while he suspected who the other person was, he had to shove those suspicions aside. The man and his wife were coming over in a week to celebrate Hailey’s birthday and the last thing they needed was him blowing his top at the man. Especially if the man’s wife had no idea what had taken place. He and Hailey still had a long road ahead of them. He wasn’t willing to throw it all away after they’d fought so hard to get where they were. Cross that bridge once they get there. “How ‘bout we just play it by ear, yeah? One day at a time.”


	30. Chapter 30

Visiting London had been a great vacation plan. Jason found himself getting tugged along by his arm as his girlfriend, Veronica, squealed with delight over seeing some other attraction she just had to get a closer look at. He was in awe of the buildings and layout of the city. Buildings that had been standing for hundreds and hundreds of years. Small compact cars that looked out of place as they zoomed between buildings that had been standing since the Black Death had raged through. It was hard to deny that it was all fascinating and overwhelming, but certainly a nice break from the corporate world he’d devoted himself to for the last several years. He was glad he’d taken the leap and shifted careers, happily starting at the botton and climbing the corporate ladder. And even more glad when he came across the lovely Veronica a few years in, meeting her at a corporate holiday party. His whole world had changed over the last four, five years and he realized that he would never have gotten where he was if he’d remained with his previous partner. He tried not to think about that too much because it sometimes brought pain. They’d been younger then and all about sticking it to the man. She would have discouraged him from pursuing a position in one of those skyscrapers. Would have discouraged him from leaving the little ma and pa music shop he’d worked at while he paid off his school debt for that business degree that the little shop didn’t need. Christ, she would have called him a sell out if she’d seen him now.

He didn’t really like thinking about Alicia. He’d watched her slowly unravel in her zeal to find her missing friend. For nearly five years, he’d been the silent witness as she researched, received tips, reviewed updates to the missing person profiles she’d posted online and on local message boards. The friend who had made it clear they were no more. The friend who’d left to start a new life. Hailey had vanished the night of a music concert in November of 2010 and had remained missing for years. Alicia had assumed the worst of course. Convinced that one of the musicians involved with the concert were directly involved with her friend’s disappearance. Never mind that the two friends had finally come to blows earlier that day and Hailey had made it clear she was washing her hands of Alicia. She’d vanished that very night, not seen again until she’d popped back up in the city years later, married to the musician and the two of them having a young son. Jason had known that Alicia was slipping, but she’d become practically unglued that Hailey was not only alive, but with the man she’d blamed for their falling out. Convinced the man controlled Hailey. Convinced she only stayed with him because of their little boy. Nobody could reason with Alicia. And when Jason became suspicious that her unraveling was taking a dark path, he hadn’t acted soon enough. He should have called the police the moment he’d realized that Alicia wasn’t giving up in getting her friend back. Alicia had started stalking Hailey, harassing her. He’d even seen her going over floor plans to a home he suspected had been the Niccals vacation home.

Though he’d tried to keep himself out of it, he knew he wouldn’t have been able to live with himself if something happened between Alicia and her former friend. When he showed up at Alicia’s apartment accompanied by police, they’d found her gone. None of her neighbors had seen her in two or three days. She’d left work two days prior and that had been it. Alicia had vanished. The day or two before that, another woman he’d seen with Alicia had been reported missing. Her apartment had been left wide open and there’d been torn clothing and blood everywhere. He’d gone back to the Niccals townhouse and found out through a neighbor across the street that they’d left. They’d given no reasons, apparently leaving in silence without saying a word to anyone. Jason found himself suddenly in Alicia’s shoes. He couldn’t shake that something horrible had happened but no idea what. Alicia was missing. That chick seen with Alicia was missing. And the Niccals had just skipped the fuck out. He’d find out later that the police had spoken with Hailey after discovering Alicia was missing and she more or less told them that Alicia had been stalking and harassing her and her family and they had decided it best to cut their holiday short and return home. It made sense, given everything he’d witnessed with Alicia. And the police were satisfied with that because they’d searched Alicia’s apartment and found everything Alicia had been working on in her efforts to track Hailey down and even the plans for the townhouse, which more or less verified Hailey’s claim of stalking and harassment. It also didn’t help that Hailey’s old bedroom had been made shrine-like and untouched, which only solidified the belief that Alicia had truly snapped.

The other missing woman, Chloe Turner, was never linked with the Niccals. The woman had a long line of enemies, apparently, and was one of those types who loved meddling into other people’s shit and having her lackeys do her dirty work. Given her track record, the police suspected that someone who had a grudge against her had finally gotten to her. Of course they still investigated and treated her missing person case as foul play, but they were never able to find out who had gotten to her. There’d been no evidence left behind by whomever had broken in and taken her. Not a single fingerprint or DNA. Just evidence of a struggle between the kitchen and living room and then all the blood and torn clothing in a little corner office.

There’d been some talk that there was a connection between the two missing women, but nothing solid enough to pursue. Everyone who’d known Alicia had verified that things were going off the deep end with her because she’d refused to accept that Hailey wanted to be left alone. Everyone who’d reconnected with Hailey during her state-side visit had all said the same thing. Hailey was fine. Hailey was happy. Hailey’s husband was a bit rough around the edges, but it was clear they cared for each other a great deal. Alicia was only seeing what she wanted to see and refused to see that Hailey was content with her new life. Alicia didn’t think Hailey and her husband deserved the life they had. Alicia had felt that Hailey should be her little sidekick for life. The more the police dug into it, the more they’d come to believe that Alicia had become a jealous and vindictive former friend who wanted to sabotage her friend’s marriage in an effort to keep her friend under her thumb.

As far as Hailey was concerned, Jason had been happy for her. He’d known her long enough to consider her a decent enough acquaintance. She’d had a rough start to life and if being with the musician made her happy, who were they to say otherwise? He’d considered reaching out to her from time to time over the weeks and months that followed, but figured she wouldn’t want to hear from him. Not after being stalked and harassed by Alicia. It was possible she had simply wanted a clean break and no reminders of her previous life. Eventually life resumed and he’d seen nothing and heard nothing of Hailey for a few years until one evening, maybe three years later. He and Veronica had been channel surfing and stumbled across the Academy Awards playing. They were going over the nominees for best musical score in a film and as the camera panned across the nominees, Jason found himself frozen in place. There in the audience were Hailey and Murdoc. It had taken a few moments to register that he’d been staring at them. Hailey was dressed in a strapless purple formal gown that touched the floor save for the slit on the side that revealed a slim leg and low heel, her hair pinned up on top of her head, loose curls hitting her bared shoulders. Murdoc himself had changed considerably since the last time Jason had laid eyes on him. His hair was almost completely silver save for some black streaks here and there, heavier lines on his face and a pair of simple wire-rimmed glasses perched on his mangled nose. Dressed just as formally as the rest of the attendees, donning a well fitted charcoal grey tuxedo. When Murdoc had been announced as the winner, Jason couldn’t stop grinning. Well known as he was, his work was still considered small time compared to the other nominees. It had been his first motion picture project and the man had won against some big Hollywood hitters in that field.

Jason heard bits and pieces over the following years, the musician’s Oscar win making him a sought after commodity, but he assumed this came with the territory. Sought after as Murdoc was, he was also rumored to be insanely difficult when it came to arranging any kind of interview. He had strict rules in place and made sure those rules were included in any contracts he signed when it came to agreeing to an interview. If those rules were broken, his lawyer could have any and all material obtained during the interview destroyed. Under no circumstances were his kids to be photographed or filmed. Do not even mention their names. His difficult nature in the face of his newfound fame had everything to do with keeping his family and home life private. They lived a quiet and peaceful life where he worked from home so he could help his wife with caring for their children and wanted it to stay that way. It did strike Jason as a bit odd seeing that at one point the man loved being the center of attention, but maybe he’d always been protective of his private life outside of the spotlight. And it certainly changes things once there’s a spouse and children in the mix.

Veronica had been both surprised and fascinated to learn that Jason not only knew Niccals’ wife, but had actually been friends with her to some degree and had been there when the couple had first met one another. He didn’t get too far into it, simply saying that he had been dating the woman’s room-mate at the time and had gotten to meet Niccals a few times when the man had come to the apartment to see Hailey. He left out a great deal of details, not wanting to get into Alicia’s hatred of the man or the fact that his former partner had completely lost the plot when Hailey ran off with the musician. Luckily, Veronica never pressed it beyond asking if he still kept in touch with any of them and he’d simply shaken his head. Nope. Hadn’t really heard from any of them in a while. He’d only known Hailey through a former partner and once that relationship ended, he had no reason to remain in touch with her.

Overall his life had simply moved forward. All the craziness surrounding Alicia, Hailey and Niccals soon faded off into obscurity. He still occasionally ran into people who’d been part of Alicia’s and Hailey’s circle, many of them only just learning that Hailey had been with the musician the whole time. It often put him in an awkward position, having to explain that he’d mostly just been a bystander to the situation. No, he had no idea where Alicia was. No, he hadn’t heard from Hailey in years. Yes, he knew she was with Niccals and by all accounts appeared content, so he was happy for her. Again, no, he didn’t know where Alicia had gone and so far, the police didn’t suspect foul play. Luckily for him, the inquiries became less and less and soon it was all but forgotten that he’d been pseudo involved in a super weird situation.

When Veronica tugged at his arm, he jerked his attention back to their casual stroll through the city, hearing her softly accented voice as she exclaimed about a farmer’s market up ahead. She hailed from Louisiana and while her years living up in Washington had finally polished away the bulk of her southern accent, you could still just hear it when she spoke. In a way, it made her sound exotic and it had honestly been her accent that had drawn him in. Unable to hide his smile, he allowed her to lead him towards the collection of tents and booths, some selling their own hand-made crafts while others were selling fresh produce and meats. Delicious smells soon invaded his nostrils and he smiled broadly as they checked out the different vendors and their wares. Veronica had honed in on a booth selling polished rocks and crystals, her grey eyes focusing on some necklaces adorned with different crystals. She picked a milky white one, holding it up in the light and smiling as she examined the crystal carefully. “Oooh, I like this one.”

Jason could only laugh as he rummaged into his back pocket for his wallet. Paying for the little piece of jewelry, they traveled further inward, more good smells drawing them in. The market was busy and the two of them had to press through a thick of bodies, many of which were simply waiting in lines to get to whatever vendor they’d wanted. Both soon found themselves waiting in a line for some pastries, the sweet smells catching their attention after they’d left the jewelry booth. Waiting patiently in line, Jason looked around him casually. The market was loud, snippets of occasional conversation heard over the din of various accented voices. Somewhere ahead of them in line, he could hear someone reprimanding their child. What caught his attention about it was the fact that the child – a very young child – had a clear British accent but the parent was American. “I said no, Amy. We’re here to get a fruit tart for after dinner dessert. I’m not buying you a turnover.” Veronica laughed softly, most likely overhearing the same conversation he was hearing. They continued to listen to the mother and child go back and forth before a third and fourth voice entered into the fray. Another child, older than the first one. “I said t’ stop kickin’ me, Amy. Mum!” A male voice interjected. “Christ, Amy, keep it up an’ you’ll find yourself in time out when we get our arses home!”

Jason’s ears perked at the accented male voice, realizing he recognized it. The mother shot off something at the little child again, the one Jason assumed was this Amy, before the girl shrieked at the top of her lungs. Movement ahead of them and suddenly the crowd parted ways in time to see a silver-haired man hauling a wailing child no older than three over his shoulder. Jason blinked, realizing he was staring at Murdoc, who had glanced in his direction briefly as he stalked by, only to stop dead in his tracks with the shrieking child still flailing over his shoulder. The two men stared at one another a moment before the mother appeared, carrying a box that Jason assumed was the dessert. “I swear to god, Murdoc, that girl is going to be the death of us....” The woman paused, staring at Murdoc and following his gaze to where Jason stood in stupefied silence. “Oh my god....Jason?”

Jason blinked, feeling as if his eyes were deceiving him. Though he knew they lived outside of the city somewhere, he had never considered the possibility they’d run into each other. In a city that housed millions of residents and catered to just as many tourists who came and went, the odds of running into them should have been one in a billion. The three of them continued to stare at each other, now deaf to the little girl’s shrieks as she continued to flail over Murdoc’s shoulder. Jason took a breath, taking in the moment as he carefully scanned Hailey over and taking note of the little things that were the same but different about her. He assumed she was doing the same, her green eyes scanning over him before drifting to the woman at his side. It felt like a lead weight had been dropped into his gut and for a split second, he wondered if he was the last person she wanted to see, though nothing could be read from either of them as they stared back at him in silence. Jason took in the small changes in the woman. Her dark hair was pulled into a sloppy ponytail, a streak of grey just visible at the top of her head and she was rounder in the hips and face, but overall didn’t look that much different. He knew he’d changed enough – his hair thinner and mid-section wider – but he obviously hadn’t changed as much as he thought he had. “I can’t believe it...,” he whispered as she pulled him into a one armed hug. “City as big as this and I run into you, Hailey...”

Drawing back a step, Hailey passed the box to Murdoc, who was still struggling with the wailing child, returning her focus back to Jason and Veronica. “We come here often during the summer months. They have some of the best produce and meat. This old tosser wanted a fruit tart for dessert, so here we are.”

Upon realizing they wouldn’t be leaving as soon as he’d hoped, Murdoc gently let the little girl slide to the ground, his hand around hers. She was a tiny little mite of a child with jet black hair and large curious brown eyes. It was bizarre seeing the girl because while she had her father’s superficial features, she looked like a younger version of Hailey. Another child emerged from just behind Hailey and Jason realized he was staring at their son. He’d only seen the boy once, caught on camera briefly when they’d appeared on some show years back. He’d maybe been about three at the time and if Jason was doing the math right, this made the boy around eight or nine now. Shaggy dark brown hair and green eyes that looked at the newcomers with wary curiosity. He seemed to share equal footing in the features department, Jason noted to himself. He could see both Hailey and Murdoc in the boy, even though his dark hair and green eyes made it seem he favored his mother more. The other thing that caught Jason’s attention was the strange way the boy stood. Almost slumped, one arm pressed awkwardly against his body with the other clutching a cane. As he moved to get a better view of the newcomers, Jason took notice of the shuffling way the boy walked, as if his legs didn’t quite work right.

His observations didn’t go unnoticed, Murdoc ushering the boy back a bit as he continued to regard Jason warily. “No need t’ stare at him,” he said gruffly, almost glaring at Jason. “He’s not a bloody side-show ‘traction!”

“I’m sorry,” Jason whispered meekly, embarrassed that he had stared longer than intended. It was more out of curiosity than anything because he was pretty sure he’d seen the boy laughing and running when he’d appeared briefly on the show. Was it a degenerating disease? MS? He could still feel Murdoc’s eyes boring into him and the strange mood suddenly felt uncomfortable as hell. “I didn’t mean to stare, I guess I was just a little surprised.” When Murdoc responded with a sneer, Jason felt even smaller. Great start, dickhead, he thought to himself. Given Murdoc’s quick and heated response, it was possible they dealt with this a great deal and this could very well be why he was so protective of his privacy when it came to his kids. People tend to ask stupid questions without meaning to, even if well meaning. And there was no doubt in Jason’s mind that raising a disabled child came with its own set of challenges. He’d had a friend in high school whose sister had cerebral palsy and she’d been wheelchair bound. Everyone in the home had a part in her care. Jason had even helped from time to time, usually helping her eat so his friend could get some homework done. The thing that stuck out to him the most was how exhausted but protective the parents had been when out and about with the girl.

Hailey interjected immediately, most likely feeling the same uncomfortable tension. “How about you take the kids to the car?”she suggested, her hand on Murdoc’s shoulder. “I won’t be long.” Murdoc simply gave a curt nod, flashing another acidic look in Jason’s direction before motioning for the kids to start moving. Hailey watched as the three disappeared into the thick of the crowd before finally turning to Jason. “He hates it when people stare at Alec.”

“I didn’t mean to stare,” Jason said softly. “I guess I was just a little confused because I don’t recall any mention of your son being disabled.”

“Because it’s not anyone else’s business, now is it?” Her remark was straight forward and Jason couldn’t help but feel even worse. Sighing, she perched a cigarette on her lip. “It’s all physical, by the way. Motor control issues. Sharp as a fucking tack, that boy is.” Her eyes drifted over to Veronica, as if suddenly remembering she was there. “Hi, I’m Hailey.” She reached a hand out towards Veronica with a somewhat tight-lipped smile. “I’m an old acquaintance of Jason’s.”

“I’m Roni,” Veronica whispered, grasping Hailey’s outstretched hand. “I’ve heard about you. It was kind of hard not to because most of his friends still talk about you and your old friend....what was her name again, Jason?”

“Alicia,” Hailey whispered coolly, cutting him off before he could speak. “I’m sure you heard enough to know that things between us were not good. She caused a lot of problems for me and my family.”

Jason swallowed back the lump in his throat, now uncertain of where to take the conversation. He imagined the last thing Hailey wanted to talk about was Alicia. If the version of events he’d heard had been correct, Alicia had made it her mission to make Hailey’s life hell. Veronica, only knowing what little had been shared by Jason and some mutual friends, flashed a sad smile at Hailey. “Yes, I was told there was a bunch of strange things surrounding Alicia’s disappearance and you and your family leaving the states.”

Hailey’s eyes went cold as she leveled her gaze directly into Veronica’s. Literally boring into the woman and if Jason didn’t know any better, he was sure she was bristling, trying to figure out a way to deal with this newcomer who only knew of the situation via continued gossip. “Not sure what you heard, but the woman’s cheese slid off her fucking cracker and she stalked us for days.” She lit her cigarette, eyes still locked on Veronica. “She refused to accept that our friendship had been over for years. Wanted me to go back to being her little sidekick.”

“Was there no salvaging the friendship?” Veronica asked innocently. “I’ve had my share of arguments with close friends but we always managed to remain friends.”

Jason reached out and pressed against Veronica’s arm. “I’m sorry, Roni, but it was a bad situation all around. You weren’t there to see how badly Ali was unraveling.”

Hailey uttered a bitter laugh. “Unraveling is an understatement, Jason. Let’s not forget she attacked me in our kitchen or the fact that she stalked me and our son, trying to guilt me into leaving him and his father behind and just pick up where we left off like I’d never left. Actually assumed I would do it because _people like me_ apparently don’t care about their families. The woman was fucking mental.” She did nothing to hide the venom in her voice, echoing words Jason had heard Alicia say to her so many years ago. While there was nothing outwardly in her demeanor that said she was still bitter about what happened, there was little doubt in his mind that Hailey still harbored a lot of animosity towards Alicia.

He couldn’t help but feel a stab of guilt suddenly. He hadn’t felt such guilt in years. Guilt over the fact that he’d caught on something was wrong but refusing to act until it was too late. Guilt that he hadn’t tried to reach out to Hailey and let her know that Alicia was possibly becoming dangerous. Imagine how different everything would have been if he’d gone to the police sooner and had given Hailey a head’s up about what he’d seen with Alicia! He was also aware that there was a great deal he didn’t know about what happened between them before he’d finally gotten the police involved. Given Hailey’s animosity, he could only imagine how bad their interactions had been. All she’d wanted was to move on with her life and Alicia refused to let her. Convinced Hailey was a prisoner who felt no love towards her child and partner. Convinced Hailey would just drop everything and go back to the life she’d left behind. Refusing to acknowledge that Hailey was where she was because that was where she wanted to stay.

A stretch of uncomfortable silence stretched between the three of them. Jason’s mouth started to move, the words tumbling out before his brain could catch up. Even as his mind screamed at him to stop, the question continued forth. “Did you ever hear from Alicia after you left the last time?”

Hailey slowly turned her gaze to his, her eyes still strangely icy and walled off. He could see the muscles twitching in her face, her mouth tense as she spoke slowly and evenly. “No. Shame, though, last I heard she’d completely fallen apart.”

Both Jason and Veronica remained fixed in place as Hailey simply vanished into the crowd without saying her good-byes. Jason stared at the empty patch of pavement where she’d been standing, still unsure of what just happened. Never mind her tone, it had been her eyes that had held him in place. He’d seen that gaze a few times back when he, Alicia and Hailey had hung out. He’d seen it the morning her and Alicia had come to blows in the kitchen. He’d seen it those nights they’d been at the bar and Hailey was getting ready to scrap with some asshole who wouldn’t leave her or Ali alone. Still motionless, they both simply stood there in uncomfortable silence until someone behind them gave them a nudge and indicated that their line was moving again. Shaking his head, Jason looked at Veronica with a confused expression. “That reunion didn’t quite go as I’d hoped.”

Veronica shook her head as they shuffled along in line, now only a few customers away from reaching the counter of the pastry booth. “I hate to say it, Jason, but that woman was creepy as hell. It wasn’t so much her tone, it was everything else. I can’t shake it. When she mentioned hearing that Alicia had _fallen apart_ , I felt sick to my stomach. Something isn’t right.”

Jason shrugged, unsure of what to tell her. He’d picked up something was off but given the entire situation and their lives, he brushed it off as simply a chance reunion that brought a lot of emotions they’d wanted kept behind them. “There was a lot of bad blood, so I imagine running into me wasn’t exactly high on their bucket list.”

“Whatever it is about them, I don’t like it,” she insisted, hugging her body and shivering. He certainly wasn’t feeling what she was feeling, but maybe it was just because she didn’t know them? A gut feeling wasn’t always correct, as he’d learned over the years. She continued hugging herself, shaking her head, picking up his doubt. “I can’t explain it, Jason, but something about them just rattles me.”

****************************

Murdoc could feel the twinge in his lower back and in his knee caps as he crawled around the sofa on his hands and knees, uttering muffled quacking noises and hearing the litany of little giggles coming from the moving throw blanket at the end of the sofa. Creeping up onto the cushions, the blanket suddenly was flinging towards him, covering his face as Amy shrieked and darted off. He could hear the frantic tap of her feet on the hard wood as she bounded through the lounge, into the kitchen, finally fading away she she bounded up the stairs. Chuckling, he yanked the blanket away and found himself staring at Alec, who was smirking at him from his place at the end of the sofa. “Dunno where she went, Dad, haven’t seen her.”

Rising to his feet, he pressed his hands into his lower back and stretched, both feeling and hearing the ripple of bones as they shifted back into place. He’d forgotten how hard it was keeping up with a three year old. Amy was full of fucking energy and always on the go. Though part of him vaguely remembered Alec being just as full of energy at this age, his current state dominated his memories. It almost seemed like a dream that at one point Alec had been just as mobile and not inhibited by a body that refused to work or a brain that triggered horrifying seizures that sometimes incapacitated the boy for days afterward. Some weeks were better than others for the lad, but overall he remained upbeat and positive about it all. His favorite joke was to point out how he didn’t have to wait in line for anything. Had to give the boy props for keeping his spirits up, especially at only nine years old. Of course, all he knew and remembered was that failing body of his. He had no memories of the time before or what had led to his current state. Both Murdoc and Hailey reasoned this was for the best. Whether he intentionally blocked the memories or the missing blocks were the results of his seizures, they didn’t know. And to be honest, neither of them cared because they didn’t want him reliving that hell anyway.

Everything about that blasted trip had left a trail of poison in its wake. Alec’s condition, their stress, the fighting, everything. It almost didn’t seem like those dark times ever happened when he considered how things were now. Sometimes he had to remind himself that there was a time when things were not good between him and Hailey and it had taken a great deal of pride swallowing to finally bridge the gaps that had formed between them, even as a second pregnancy threatened everything they’d worked for. He’d ignored the whispers of doubt, convincing himself there was no fucking way this pregnancy was the result of anything other than his stellar swim team. They had simply continued to move forward, hoping that they could put it all behind them and figure out what to do after the new baby had been born.

Amy had been born via cesarean and had come out kicking and screaming at the top of her little lungs. Murdoc remembered the feeling of immense relief as he held her and checked her out, seeing shocks of black hair on her head. The doctors had been aware of the situation and almost ruined his happy by pointing out that it was still too early to tell unless they wanted a DNA test. Murdoc had practically hissed at them, convinced there was no way in hell that this little screamer with the shock of black hair that stuck straight up like a little mini mohawk could come from anyone but him. And any lingering doubts that might have existed vanished by the time Amy was six or seven months old, the hair still a brilliant shiny black with her large expressive eyes showing more and more brown as the weeks passed. Now at the age of three years old, Amy might as well been his spitting image. Though many pointed out that she clearly looked like Hailey, he always dismissed it. He saw himself in the way her eyes gleamed when she was up to no good. Saw himself when she made her own little versions of quacks and growls (which irritated Hailey to no end, much to his delight).

Everything was finally going great, or at least as great as it could be given Alec’s needs. Medications helped control the seizures enough to keep them from incapacitating him entirely, though it was obvious he faced other hurdles as the years passed. The tremor in his hands could be manageable some days and other days prevented him from doing even the most menial of tasks. A grand mal seizure at the age of eight had put him in the hospital for days afterward and back home with a walker and the inability to control his legs enough to walk without assistance. Murdoc could remember days where he’d been so angry at the cards life had dealt his boy that it sometimes took every bit of will power not to get tanked on some home-brewed hooch he kept stashed and heading to the clearing with a shovel and a sledgehammer, hell bent on digging that bitch up and smashing her remains to smithereens.

From upstairs, he could hear Amy running from room to room, most likely looking for a place to hide. Still in decent spirits, Murdoc sauntered to the kitchen to grab a beer and grab a handful of Hailey’s ass as he passed by her. She swatted him away with growled threats of torture if he kept bugging her while she was trying to prepare the food. Eyebrows and interest raised, he cracked a toothy smile and pressed up behind her. “What kind of torture, hmmm?”

“You sure you want to know that?” she asked with her own crooked smile. “I have an arsenal of things I could do to you, you know this.” She pressed her rump against him, wiggling it just enough to catch attention down south. “But first, dinner. And you have someone coming over tonight to help with those tracks you’ve been working on.”

She didn’t say the name, which Murdoc did find odd. She knew who was coming over. He and Murdoc had hashed out their differences over what had happened between him and Hailey and all were ready to move on and beyond it. Besides, the visit tonight was strictly work related. The old tosser would come in, say his hello’s to Hailey (who’d refuse to look him in the eye) and then head back to the studio so they could work. His little wifey never came over when it was jam sessions or work related stuff. Murdoc never did find out if his wife knew about what happened, all of them stone silent about the mess those times when both had come to visit. Better to just keep their traps shut. The situation had been awkward enough as it was.

Stu was actually surprised Murdoc was so quick to forgive. It wasn’t about forgiveness necessarily, just the fact that the two men had been mates for years and Murdoc recognized that he did love Hailey and didn’t want to see them all fall apart over bullshit. He’d been cheating on Hailey, Hailey cheated on him. The who’s and why’s were no longer important. They’d agreed to work past it and had successfully done so. Maybe that made him soft or an idiot, but it was a bit difficult getting bent out of shape over what she’d done when he’d been juggling three different women. She fucked a mate. He got to beat the fucker and they called it a day. He and Hailey worked things out. Work keeps him busy. The house keeps Hailey busy. The kids keep them both busy. There was no time to linger over shit that was behind them.

Still pressed against Hailey, sighing as she continued to shift her rump against his groin, light steps could be heard. He pricked his ears, hearing Amy creeping up behind, trying so hard to regulate her breathing as she slowly inched her way towards him. He smiled, waiting and listening, gauging her distance as she continued to move slowly. A soft giggle erupted from her, giving her location away three feet still behind him. He continued to wait, listening as she struggled to contain her laughter. She let out a shrill little roar, lunging towards him as he spun and caught her before she could try to leap onto his back. “Holy shit, Poppet, look at this wild thin’ I caught! What are we gonna do with it!”

“Send it back for a refund!” Alec hollered from the lounge.

“You just shut your face,” Murdoc laughed, hauling the squirming and squealing child through the lounge. Grabbing her ankles, he flipped her upside down. “I got me a new trophy! Where should I put it? Should I hang it on the wall?” She shrieked in response, still flailing and growling as if she were some wildcat. In spite of the stiffness in his back, he was in reasonably good spirits. He’d gotten smart to her little games, knowing she’d wrap herself around a leg and try to bite him or jump onto his back like a psychotic little doll if he’d been kneeling down. All resulted in some aches and pains because she’d catch him unaware. Hailey played these games with her when she could, but her bad leg made it difficult to keep upright when the girl crashed into her. Flipping her back so she was upright, her face a brilliant scarlet from all the blood rushing to her head, he hooked her onto one of the coat hooks, walking away and dramatically dusting his hands as she continued to squeal and flail. “Oi, Poppet, come an’ see our new trophy! I caught the elusive wild Amy!”

He dropped into the sofa, snatching the remote from Alec, snickering as the boy protested loudly over Amy’s shrieks. Time to see what was on the telly. Maybe there was a game or something he could watch to kill time before dinner. Alec was glaring daggers at him from the other end of the sofa. “I was watchin’ the telly, Dad!”

Chuckling, Murdoc got himself comfortable and continued to channel surf as Alec continued to protest. He soon landed on some twenty-four hours news channel and decided to keep it there. Let the boy get huffy about it. He paid for this shit. As far as he was concerned, the kids using it was strictly a privilege he could take away just like that. Besides, it was kinda fun getting under the boy’s skin. He was at that age where everything was setting him off and Murdoc took full advantage of that. He needed to be able to poke and jab like this. It was his favorite form of entertainment. He did it to Hailey too, so the boy shouldn’t feel singled out. But it was a bit more fun with Alec because so little could set him off and fire him up. It was good for the lad. Built character. And when Amy got a little older, it would be her turn too (speaking of which, he needed to get her off the coat hook before she fell). Nobody was safe when he felt like fucking with one of them.

After plucking Amy from the hook, he dropped back into the sofa only to have Amy crash into him as she tried to climb up into his lap. In her zeal to climb, one of her knees shot straight into his nuts. The pain shot up through his balls and up his spine, every part of him seeming to feel the impact. Doubling over with a groan, his stomach flipping and colors dancing in his eyes, he was only partially aware that Alec was now laughing hysterically. It took a moment for the lounge to come back into focus, still hearing Alec cackling with glee. He had a right mind to sic the girl on the lad. Maybe give his just dropped balls a beating and see how much he liked it. Half huffing, half groaning, he straightened himself and sank back against the cushions of the sofa, scowling at Amy as she continued to climb onto him and get comfortable. “Tryin’ t’ sterilize your old man, girl?” he growled, squirming in his seat.

Curling beside him, she latched a hand onto the fabric of his shirt, her dark eyes now on the telly. Alec’s laughter had died down to some rather malicious snickers, but soon things fell quiet other than the sounds of Hailey in the kitchen. The pain mostly subsided and soon Murdoc was relatively comfortable, Amy tucked beside him and Alec scooting closer to get in on the action. Murdoc had never been much for the whole cuddle thing, but he’d made allowances over the years. It was a bonus that the kids didn’t request it much from him and they only seemed to do it when he was safe at home. Made him thankful that he severed contact with his brother because he knew that neanderthal would run his meat hole about it. What did people expect? He was almost fifty four, for Christ’s sake. He had a great second career that kept him busy enough to keep a steady income but allowed him the time he needed to acclimate to this life he’d managed to created with Hailey. If someone had told him a decade ago that he’d find himself attached to a bird with a quaint little house and two kids, he probably would have laughed at them, but here it was, a decade later and that was exactly what he had. Sure they had their ups and downs and life threw some big fucking curve-balls at them, but he couldn’t ask for a better life. One big fucking happy-ass family.


	31. Epilogue

Hailey spotted the little sedan traveling down the road before it pulled into the gravel drive. It was still early and the car contained their first set of guests. She’d been busy through the whole first half of the day cleaning the house, barking at both Amy and Murdoc to not leave messes in their wake, baking and cooking some buffet style foods to keep on hand so guests could snack away through the afternoon. She watched through the window as the sedan came to a stop by the house, the three occupants climbing out. Tessie was the first to get out of the car, stretching her long legs before reaching back into the car for the gifts they’d brought. Stuart was on the other side, doing the same. His spiky blue hair was mostly grey with random shocks of blue still seen in some spots. Still lanky, still uncoordinated, he almost tripped as he tried to walk around the car. Hailey giggled as Noodle reached out to catch him, saying something that she couldn’t hear before the three of them moved as one down the paved pathway to the front door. Tessie ended up being tall and lanky much like her father, but she looked a great deal like her mother. Dark hair and narrow petite features that gave away her Eastern heritage almost immediately. As for Noodle, there wasn’t much that had changed. Well into her mid-forties and she looked barely thirty five to Hailey. Hailey knew she looked her age, her own dark hair now steel grey with shocks of dark brown, green eyes muddled behind a pair of simply blue framed glasses and more wrinkles and folds on her face than she cared to admit. 

As Hailey opened the door to let the trio into the house, she could hear footsteps thundering down the stairs. If she gauged the location correctly, it was most likely Amy. Sure enough, as Hailey was greeting their friends, Amy appeared in the kitchen. She was a thin young woman, black hair clipped short, dressed in all black and metal studs, some weird re-imagining of the punk style Murdoc had lived through and Hailey barely remembered. Shorter than Hailey, but lean and muscular thanks to years of scrapping with everybody and anybody. She’d just finally been released from house arrest, grinning cheekily as she raised a narrow pant-leg to reveal no more ankle bracelet. At seventeen, she’d already accumulated a nice little police record and most of the local constables in the area were on a first name basis with the young woman as well as both Hailey and Murdoc. Cheerily greeting Tessie, the two teenagers disappeared quickly and ran back upstairs, leaving the adults to linger in the lounge.

Noodle got herself comfortable on the sofa, looking around. “Alec is coming, yes?”

Hailey nodded as she took claim to the end of the sofa. “Yes, he and Nina should be here soon.” She couldn’t help but smile as 2D traveled around the lounge, checking out the different balloons and streams set up. Occasionally a chuckle could be heard as he read the different balloons. _Over The Hill, One Foot In – One Foot Out, 69 Is More Than Just a Numbe_ _r_ all balloons Hailey had traveled through-out the entire city to find. Snack foods and some buffet style items had been laid out on a folding table, 2D helping himself to some short ribs simmering in a small crock pot. 

“Who else is comin’?” he asked finally, shoving some more short ribs into his mouth. “I know you didn’t do all dis juss for us an’ Tess.”

“Alec, Nina...” Hailey paused a moment as she tried to remember the guest list. “Russ, Kylie, Damon, Jamie, Paul, Cass, and some of the suits from BBC that he became mates with.” She couldn’t really remember everyone. Murdoc had rattled off a list of names and told her to go through his address book to locate addresses. “There’s more, but those are the ones I can remember off the top of my head.” She wasn’t keen on having some of the BBC suits over because they always tried to talk him into coming out of retirement. They’d tried everything to convince him to stay on board when he’d first announced it eight years ago – lucrative contracts, special guest slots, exclusive rights to specific material – but he’d stood his ground. He wanted to enjoy his senior years. “Like go an’ play golf or shuffle-board or whatever those giffers down at the ol’ folks home like t’ do.” Not that he had any intention of doing those things, but what if he’d wanted to? How would he have time if he was busy?

Less than a year after he’d announced his retirement, he’d had the studio converted back into a study. Sound proof padding removed to expose the original wood paneled walls, some areas requiring new paneling. Mixing equipment was replaced with a nice and solid cherry wood desk that took so many people to haul it into the house, Hailey was sure the thing weighed as much as a Clydesdale. Joining the desk were several locking file drawers for him to keep his recording contract paperwork in as well as unfinished demos he seemed to think he could still do something with. He did keep two of the amps in there because his latest hobby had become fixing and playing random guitars. Sometimes Hailey wondered if he hadn’t really thought through the whole retiring thing because even with his guitars to keep him busy, he complained often of boredom. And when Murdoc was bored, it usually meant everyone in the house had to suffer. Listening to him whine about nothing to watch on the telly was probably the most common annoyance. There was also dealing with him on her heels and pestering her like a little kid while she tried to tidy up, and this wasn’t including those times he was feeling particularly frisky and trailed after her so he could molest her and drop hints about meeting him back up in their bedroom.

A door could be heard opening and closing from the sitting room, followed by the sound of a rough cough. Everyone turned to see Murdoc emerge through the kitchen, looking at some of the décor with mild annoyance. It was all optics, though, because he’d been pretty fucking excited when Hailey had been setting everything up. Of course, it could have simply been all the food Hailey had been preparing. Though he had changed considerably, he was still recognizable. Sporting the same outdated hair cut, only now a brilliant white and a little thinner on top with the light reflecting off spots on his scalp. His heavily lined face gave the impression he was permanently scowling. He joked that his sagging scowling face kept all the neighborhood punks off his front lawn. Wire rimmed glasses were perched on his nose, his dark brown eyes now staring at everyone in feigned annoyance. His bad eye looked muddled and foggy. He’d always had poor vision out of that eye but over the last decade had finally reduced itself to blurred shadows and shapes. Murdoc looked at the trio in the lounge, his mouth tense as he gaze around at the decorations and food. “You lot are early,” he grumbled. “Your kid thunderin’ up the stairs fucked up m’ concentration.” He held up a freshly bandaged finger. “Jumped, turned the knob too hard. String snapped.”

Noodle merely smiled at him. “Happy birthday, old man. And I told you what time we would be arriving. Not our fault you were too caught up in what you were doing to realize the time.”

The scowling face cracked into a broad and toothy smile as he crossed the lounge and pulled Noodle into a hug. “Touche, love. Good t’ see you too.” He looked over at 2D, who simply lingered a few feet away. “You want a hug too, ya ponce?”

“No fanks,” 2D chuckled. “You’re not m’ type.”

“Good, dun’ wanna touch you an’way.” The two men exchanged smirks, a snort of laughter erupting from 2D as he took Murdoc’s hand in a friendly shake. Grinning, Murdoc yanked him into a loose, single armed hug before pushing him away with his own snorting laugh. 

Chatting happily with Noodle, Hailey ventured back to the kitchen to make sure the last of the food would be ready with Noodle accompanying her to see if she could assist. More cars could be seen, an unfamiliar car pulling into the drive that Hailey recognized as a rental. A few others trailed behind and soon Hailey found herself back in the lounge with Murdoc and Stu, greeting Russel, Kylie as well as Cass and his partner. Word got around that due to poor health, Paul wouldn’t be able to make it. As Hailey and Noodle started hauling out pans of baked treats and little buffet sets of the remaining food, more cars were pulling in and soon the house was filled with chattering guests, greetings, laughing and a few awkward hugs. 

There was no sign of Alec or Nina yet. Checking the clock, Hailey went to her phone to try to message him. They definitely should have been here by now and worry started seeping in when she saw that there wasn’t even a message indicating he’d be late. Did something happen? Surely Nina would message or call to let her know if something had happened. As much as it irritated Alec, Nina always kept them in the loop. Never mind the fact that Alec was almost twenty-four years old, he was still significantly handicapped and his parents worried. How could they not? He’d had numerous med changes over the years to control the seizures, with some of the medications making him irritable or sleepy or both. The tremor in his hands could be good some days but other days could be so bad he could barely function. He relied heavily on a cane to walk because both legs didn’t quite work right and one was worse than the other. And while most of the seizures were relatively mild, he was still prone to severe ones. A horrifying grand mal struck when he was a teenager, that seizure putting him in the hospital for over a month and leaving him wheelchair bound for months afterward until he’d gotten some feeling back to his legs. That seizure had also cost him his vision in one eye, that eye unable to move and frozen in place staring slightly downward. He had to rely on Nina, his parents or public transit just to get to places because he wasn’t legally allowed to drive. 

What broke her heart the most was how much of a good sport he was about it all. Not a mean bone in his body. Even in the face of cruel and humiliating bullying from kids in school, he never considered fighting back and never expressed any hatred against his limitations. While most adult men would probably loathe relying on everyone around them, he was perfectly okay with how he was and his lack of independence. Accepting of his failing body because it was all he ever knew. He had no memory of his life before his injuries. Knowing he’d been born a healthy and normal child was a foreign thing to him. Seeing pictures of himself as a normal and healthy toddler or preschooler didn’t bring the same anger and pain that it did for Hailey and Murdoc. 

Hailey could feel herself bristling as she thought about it all. Alec had been damaged for life after what happened in Seattle. And while the person responsible for this had been handled, she’d encountered enough well meaning saps that often tried to push her and Murdoc to forgive their son’s assailant. Fuck that. If there was a Heaven or a hell, she’d rather wade in the Lake of fucking Fire for being a vengeful bitch than _ever_ forgiving the person responsible for Alec’s injuries. The person responsible would never get the chance to hurt someone else, both Hailey and Murdoc had made sure of that. Only a select few knew of what had happened and Hailey had made sure it was kept that way. It hadn’t stopped a private investigator was prying a bit some years later, but they’d handled that as well, finally able to wash their hands of the entire fucking mess and move forward with their lives. She wasn’t going to let anyone try to invade and destroy everything they’d worked for when it came to their home and their children. And even now, with her back hurting more than normal and the dull ache of arthritis in her hands, she’d make sure anyone who crossed them would suffer greatly. She had plenty of pain meds on hand to control that shit enough to deal with whatever she deemed necessary.

Some of the guests were now asking whether or not Alec would be arriving. She gave a vague response as she sent a text to his cell. _**Are you okay? You still planning on coming over?**_ Keeping her cell close, she continued to wander through the guests and say her hello’s as she waded towards the buffet table with hopes to get her hands on some barbecued short ribs before 2D and Cass ate them all. From somewhere within the crowd, she could hear Murdoc having an animated conversation with someone. As she served herself up some short ribs and some bread and spinach dip, her phone chimed from her pocket, alerting her of a text message. It was from Alec. _**On my way. Had to put some air in the tyres. Should be there soon.**_ Smiling, she shoved some bread and dip into her mouth and continued to wade through the crowded lounge and toward the kitchen where both Amy and Tessie were hiding. “Not gonna socialize?” she asked as she grabbed a hard cider from the icebox.

Amy shook her head. “No, too many geriatrics. I’m gettin’ flashbacks of my community service days, Mum.” Hailey didn’t want to be reminded of any of that because she’d been the unfortunate soul to deliver the girl to the retirement home and pick her up when her shift was done. It had been in her early days of run ins with the local authorities and they’d hoped hundreds of hours of community service would whip her into shape when all it succeeded in was a stint in juvenile for beating up an orderly who’d made a pass at her. When Amy caught her mother’s agitated look, she erupted into a barking laugh that sounded way too much like her father’s. “Never seen so many grand dads in me life.”

“Do I need to remind you that one of those _grand dads_ is your father?” Hailey stood over her, staring down at her as she waited for a response. No doubt the girl would come up with another smart-assed remark. 

“He’s the one who decided t’ keep spittin’ out kids after fifty, yeah?” She let out another bark of laughter when Hailey drew back her hand in a feigned threat. As much as Amy probably deserved it, Hailey had never done more than raise a hand in threat but never carried through. Amy knew this of course and laughed even harder. “You’re so bloody fun t’ rile up, you know that?”

Hailey said nothing further as she uncapped her cider and shot the cap into the bin. From outside, she could hear a car and the crunch of tires on gravel. Looking out through the window, she could see Nina’s little hatchback. Amy had heard it too, shooting out of her seat with Tessie on her heels and already out the door. Hailey waded back through the thick of guests, finding Murdoc sitting at his little bar counter he’d built about five years ago, chatting animatedly with Damon and Jamie about something she didn’t quite catch. He stopped abruptly when he saw Hailey approaching and cracked a smile. He pushed his mixed drink towards her as she sat across from him. Taking a sip from the drink, she gestured towards the foyer. “Alec and Nina just got here.”

He got to his feet quickly, darting through the guests towards the front door. Just at the foyer, numerous chatter could be heard, too many voices mingled together and as Hailey pushed her way back through the guests, she saw Alec in the doorway, leaning heavily on his cane with a strained and exhausted look on his face. It was almost hard to believe he looked anything like her at one time. No doubt it was still there, but it seemed more obvious when he was younger. Maybe because of his dark brown hair and green eyes. He had Murdoc’s squared features, the same prominent chin, and even how his eyes were set. The way his eyes were shaped and maybe his nose were all he’d inherited from Hailey. What had amazed Hailey the most was that even after reaching his full height, he was still shorter than Murdoc. Five-foot-six, maybe five-foot-six-and-a-half. Murdoc had hated his height but mostly because he’d dealt with too many assholes who thought they could push him around. Alec didn’t give a toss. Just his genetic card, he’d say. His parents weren’t tall people so he had no reason to assume he’d grow beyond his father’s height. 

As Alec lingered in the doorway, it occurred to Hailey that he was shutting the door behind him and he was the only one that had arrived. Seeing no sign of Nina, Murdoc scowled at Alec, gesturing at the door. “Where’s Nina?” he demanded gruffly.

“Couldn’t make it,” Alec shot back as he tried to work his way through the wall of bodies, his face tensing as he struggled to walk through the room. “Work called an’ she decided t’ pull an extra shift.”

“You _drove_?” It wasn’t irritation Hailey was hearing in Murdoc’s voice, but surprise and even concern. He shot the young man a hard look as he helped him get through the crowd. “You’re not supposed t’ be drivin’, boy. You dun’ got papers. What woulda happened if you had a fit an’ wrecked the car?”

“I’m fine, Dad,” Alec snapped, pulling his arm away as he dropped into one of the stools at the little mini-bar. “Got here in one piece, yeah?” Ignoring Murdoc’s continued grumbles, Alec turned to Damon and Jamie, smiling broadly as Damon fixed him a small drink. “Can one of you tosser’s get this old man off me back?”

Jamie fixed a fresh drink and shoved it into Murdoc’s hand. “Shut up an’ drink, mate. Your son is fine. Break his balls later, yeah?”

“Stay out of it, Jamie,” Murdoc grumbled as he took the drink. “He knows he’s not s’pose t’ be drivin’. He coulda got himself in t’ a wreck. Last thin’ I want on me own birthday is gettin’ a call that the local emergency service had t’ pry m’ son’s dead body out of a wrecked car!” 

Hailey sat down beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “He’s here and he’s okay. Jamie’s right, enjoy your party and we can talk to Alec about it later after most the guests have left.” She knew his frustration was well placed, but she also knew the last thing the party guests wanted to hear was Murdoc and Alec arguing over something that could wait until later. He was here and he made it intact. Hailey wasn’t anymore happier about than Murdoc was, but she also knew that if the two men broke out into an argument, it would get loud and Murdoc had the tendency to break things when he got overly agitated and from there he’d go and hide in the study. She didn’t prepare all this shit for the guest of honor to hide in his study and pout the entire time. 

“Fine, I’ll shut my trap ‘bout it,” he grumbled sourly as he drained his drink and gestured for Jamie to prepare another. “But I’m goin’ on the record here – he did a stupid thin’ an’ coulda seriously hurt himself or someone else.”

“I’m right here, Pops,” Alec grumbled back, not bothering to even look at him. “No need t’ talk ‘bout me like I’m in ‘nother room. An’ I’m willin’ t’ listen t’ you give me an earful ‘bout it after ever’one has left. Mum is right, enjoy your party.”

“Oh fuck off, you lil’ shit,” Mudoc chuckled as he took his fresh drink. “Next time give us a call if Nina can’t drive so me or your Mum can go an’ pick you up.” He gave Alec a few gentle pats on the back before returning his focus back to the conversation he’d been having with the other two men. 

Alec remained seated with them, occasionally chiming in through out the conversation. Hailey frowned as she ventured back towards the food trays to see if anything needed to be refilled. Alec looked wiped out. She’d caught it even when he’d first arrived. The way he leaned hard into his cane. The way the muscles in his face tensed. It was possible it was a medication change. He’d had enough of those through the years and there’d been quite a few times when those changes took a lot out of him. It made both Hailey and Murdoc grateful that Nina had moved in with him in his little flat. They’d initially been against him living on his own, scared that something would happen and he’d hurt himself. Nina had assured them that she’d be there often enough to keep an eye on him and finally they’d relented, but only under certain conditions. Murdoc leased the flat a year at a time, paying the full year in advance and Alec had to give them a spare key in case of emergencies. At least, that was what it was supposed to be for. Murdoc apparently decided this meant he could go and barge into the flat whenever he fancied and the last time he burst into the flat and into Alec’s room, he got quite the eyeful of his son and son’s partner. Storming into the bedroom rattling away about something stupid, stopping dead in his tracks because there Nina was on Alec’s bed, on her hands and knees, head down, arse up, with Alec going for the goal from behind. Murdoc started calling in advance or knocking first after that. It made it all the more comical because he couldn’t look Nina in the eyes for weeks afterward. 

Nina surely must have been sent by the universe itself. Sweet and kind but she had quite the little streak in her that matched their family nicely. She could take Murdoc’s and Amy’s little jabs and fire back some of her own. She’d met Alec during Freshmen orientation at University when the both of them had escaped to the local cafe to hide from their parents and the overall chaos of getting ready for University life. So many young women had rejected him or outright laughed at him because of his limitations so when Nina accepted his phone number and talks of a date, he’d been on cloud nine. They’d been dating now for five and a half years and even though Nina kept a flat in another part of the city, she practically lived in Alec’s flat, only going back to her own when she expected her parents to show up.

Hailey’s expression darkened briefly when thoughts of Nina’s parents crossed through her head. Trevor and Laura Richards disliked Alec. Not because they thought he was a bad kid, but simply because of his family. Trevor despised Murdoc immensely because he felt Murdoc had done everything backwards and not only did he feel Murdoc lacked the work ethic to get where he was, but also didn’t deserve it because he wasn’t born into it. The asshole had also implied that Hailey was little more than a low class groupie who got knocked up intentionally to latch onto Murdoc for a free ride. Alec’s disabilities certainly hadn’t helped, Richards and his wife convinced the boy’s limitations were more than physical, sometimes acting as if he were stupid. They were also insane when it came to their reputations and thought Nina’s relationship with Alec would make them laughing stocks. When they threatened to cut her off financially, she went and got a job at the market Alec had been working at and told her parents to kick rocks.

Shaking away the darker thoughts, Hailey returned her attention to the different guests and lively conversation that drifted through the lounge and even the kitchen. Things had been going smoothly for quite a few hours now and it was time to retrieve the cake. She’d hidden the cake in the laundry closet, knowing Murdoc rarely went into that room. She’d had no choice but to hide the cake because more than once she’d caught him taking dabs of frosting with his fingers and was not going to present a cake to the guests with pieces of it missing because Mister Sweet-tooth couldn’t keep his hands off of it. Passing through the kitchen, she spied both Amy and Tess still at the table and laughing about something that she didn’t catch. She flashed them a quick smile as she crossed the kitchen and entered the sitting room. The laundry closet was just down a narrow hall that also shared the half bath. Upon reaching the hall and the laundry closet, she found herself staring at the narrow little room that held the washer/dryer and a small nook with a rod used to hang up clothing that needed to air dry. Everything there but the fucking cake. As she backed out of the room and back into the narrow hall, she veered towards the closed study door and turned the knob, throwing open the door. 

Both Murdoc and Russel were sitting there, Murdoc at his desk with Russ sitting in a chair across from him, the cake sitting in between them and about half of it missing. Taking in the ravaged cake, she turned her focus to the two men who were holding plates that still held remnants of the chocolate cake all over them. Any thoughts of denying their part in the savagery would have been futile as both had frosting on their fingers and even mouths. As if finally seeing her in the doorway, Murdoc cracked a frosting coated smile, pushing the half ravaged cake towards her. “There’s still plenty for ever’one, Poppet. We only ate ‘bout half. An’ you can’t just blame us, Dents helped too.”

************************

The party had winded down nicely enough with the majority of the guests departing by early evening. Russ and Kylie left shortly after that and by the time they were all picking at what remained of the massive spread Hailey had prepared, all that remained was Stu, Noodle, Tess and even Alec. They refused to let Alec leave, telling him he could either wait for one of them to pick up Nina from the market or he could spend the night and then having Murdoc and Hailey get him back home. Murdoc had been a little irritated upon finding out that Nina knew full and well Alec had planned to drive but had done nothing to stop him. She’d discouraged it but had done little else. Her reasoning being Alec was a grown man and it didn’t feel right ratting him out to Mummy and Daddy. Would it have felt right if he’d wrecked her car and got seriously hurt or killed? Would it have felt right if he’d accidentally hurt someone else? There was a reason he wasn’t able to drive. He had issues that made him a danger behind the wheel. Murdoc tried not to let it get under his skin. Nina was a good girl and he wasn’t willing to throw the blame entirely onto her shoulders. Alec knew he wasn’t allowed to drive but chose to do so anyway. And while he hadn’t dealt with massive seizures in a few years, the smaller ones were still dangerous, especially if he was operating a thousands pounds of steel. One split second blackout could cost him everything.

Hailey had still been pretty peeved about he, Dents and Russ finding and attacking the cake, but more or less said it was on them to announce to the guests that there’d be no cake. Not unless they wanted to chance eating a cake that Murdoc, Russ and Stu had scooped at with their hands like a pack of heathens. Okay, no problem. No cake for the guests and more cake for him and Russ. Everyone wins. Matter of fact, when they more or less said they would finish the cake, Hailey had thrown up her hands in exasperation and stormed out of the study, slamming the door shut behind her, leaving them the chance to eat as much as they could before they finally had to stop because they couldn’t eat no more. Full of chocolate, buffet food and a few too many mixed drinks, he was now kicked back in a lounge chair on the tiled patio with another drink and a cigarette. From within the house, he could hear Stu, Noods and Tess saying their goodbyes. If they wanted to tell him adios, they were going to have to come outside because he wasn’t fucking moving. 

Christ, sometimes it didn’t seem real that he was sixty-nine years old. His inner adolescent guffawed loudly over this, all sorts of lewd puns running through his head and this made him smile without realizing it as he smoked his cigarette. The idea that he was a senior citizen just didn’t compute. Hailey kept trying to tell him it wasn’t the end of the world but she was only fifty-eight so what did she know about the whole turning senior thing? It was all balls, that’s what it was. Granted, given the way he’d lived his life for so long, it was a wonder he wasn’t already dead. He’d been drinking and smoking since he was eleven, picked up speed and other illicit substances from the age of twelve and through well into his forties, had fucked Satan knows how many women (and even a few men), many of which he hadn’t exactly been careful about. He imagined he should have keeled over from a drug overdose or some sort of fucking venereal disease long before now. How was it some could perish so young after taking care of themselves for years but old tossers like him can treat their body like a landfill and live to see seventy?

Sweet Satan and all his minions, he was still able to do things men his age could only fucking dream of. Still shagged his wife. Could still throw shit at Dents or Amy and make a clean shot. Yeah, okay, his joints ached and sometimes food didn’t agree with his stomach too well, but he thought he was pretty fucking spry for his age. Most of his mates down at the pub couldn’t even do half of what he could still do. He was a god among men! Matter of fact, once things quieted down, he and Hailey would probably retire early to their room to enjoy some quality time doing things that would make the boys down the pub green with jealousy. Might even nip off to the pub tomorrow just to rub it in their faces. 

The evening hours wore on and soon he realized he was dozing, snapping awake suddenly and realizing the cigarette in his fingers had smoldered to the filter. He dropped it to the ground and scrubbed his hands against his face. Nodding off before eight at night? Wasn’t he just thinking about the fact that he wasn’t old? Rising from the chair with a grunt, he made his way back into the house. Hailey was seated in one of the chairs, Alec sprawled out and dozing on the sofa. Seeing Murdoc standing there, Hailey gestured for quiet. “He was really worn out,” she said softly. “They changed his meds again and they’re really taking a toll on him.” He stared down at Alec, not bothering to hide his smile. If not for the shadow of stubble across Alec’s face, his passive expression looked no different than when he was just a tot. Let the lad sleep and tomorrow they’d take him back to his flat. Maybe have a word or two with Nina over turning a blind eye to the boy taking the car.

Seating himself in the other plush chair, he and Hailey spent their evening channel surfing and conversing softly over whatever topics came up in their search for something to watch. Amy could be heard upstairs, blaring whatever christ-awful music she loved listening to. Murdoc had a right mind to go upstairs and tell her to turn the rubbish down but he didn’t really want to be alone with her upstairs either. She’d become a strange and alien creature, something not settling right with him. There’d been an incident a year or two ago that had shaken him to his core, something he didn’t want to acknowledge or think about. He could remember a time when he loved spending time with Amy, being able to goof off with her or the two of them yelling at the telly over a football game. Those days were gone now. Now he didn’t dare allow himself to be alone with her unless he couldn’t help it. He didn’t like whatever she was becoming. He could almost sense it. Something dark. Something sinister. Something that sent chills through his spine and goosebumps across his skin.

At some point, he and Hailey had ventured to their bedroom, sinking into the soft bed. After some heated play that led to other pleasant distractions, Hailey retrieved a pill bottle from her little bedside table and took one of the pills. The onset of arthritis in her hands had led to her doctor prescribing some high octane painkillers. She’d be out within a matter of minutes and usually he would follow shortly, but tonight felt different. Tired as he was after their little slap and tickle session, he couldn’t close his eyes. Not the first time he had trouble going to sleep. He kept a book on hand to read just for these types of nights. It had been an exciting and busy day for him, after all, and he was probably just a bit too wired up from all the chocolate he’d eaten. Clicking on the little lamp on his bedside table, he sat up and propped the pillows up so he could get comfortable enough to be able to read. Glasses perched on his nose, he opened up the book and picked up where he’d left off. He could hear Amy moving around in her room doing Satan knows what but little else. 

He’d been three chapters in when he perked his head up at the sound of something from downstairs. He and Hailey had considered waking Alec and getting him upstairs to sleep in his old bed, but he’d been snoring softly on the sofa and neither had wanted to wake him. Did he fall from the sofa? Murdoc wasn’t entirely sure what he’d heard. There’d been a muffled thump and what sounded like something falling. He frowned as he got to his feet and set the book aside, padding silently out of the bedroom and down the corridor towards the stairs. Dim lights could be seen, someone awake. As he descended the stairs and crossed through the kitchen, he caught sight of Amy standing at the far side of the lounge, her face pale and eyes wide. Murdoc perked to attention, alarms going off in his head as he moved towards the sofa. Amy was suddenly speaking, almost unheard as Murdoc looked down at Alec. “Just came down to check on him. He isn’t movin’...”

Alec was still on the sofa, eyes just barely seen through slitted eyelids. Still trembling, foamy vomit oozing from his slack mouth. Murdoc frowned, gently nudging at Alec. Something felt wrong. Something happened. His dark eyes shot up to Amy, who was backed in a corner, tears shimmering in her eyes as she continued to insist nothing had happened. Tearing his eyes from Amy, he rounded the sofa and scanned Alec over carefully. His arms were pressed hard into his body, strange shallow gurgling sounds coming from him. “Oi, Alec,” he said loudly as he gave the boy a hard jostle. When Alec didn’t move, Murdoc knelt down, checking his face. His breathing was too shallow, eyes too glazed. Rising from the sofa, Murdoc grabbed the old cordless phone from the kitchen, his hands shaking so hard he could barely hold onto it. This was bad. Alec wasn’t coming around and he almost always came around in the wake of a seizure, even if he was confused. Deaf to Amy’s whimpers and the gurgled sound of Alec’s breathing, he leaned into a wall, raking one of his shaking hands through his thinning hair. He needed to call the emergency line. He shot a glance over at Amy, who was still pressed to the far wall with tears streaming down her face. Quit looking at her, old man, and dial the fucking emergency number! Numbly aware of the tears falling and weird hiccuping sobs that threatened, he dialed emergency and pressed the phone to his ear. 


End file.
